Světlo pod vodou
by Heredhether
Summary: Překlad povídky Underwater Light od Mayi, která patří k základním kamenům slash povídek s párem HP/DM. Napsána po vydání 4. dílu, takže události od OP dál se odehrály jinak. Začíná se v 7. ročníku, kdy se v Bradavicích znovu koná turnaj tří kouzelnických škol.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitola první

**Chci, aby můj život dával větší smysl**

_This road is crooked, cracked and wrong_

_They've got the odds stacked nice and high_

_I don't know how they get along_

_Me, I just internalise._

Když Harry vlezl do vody, přemýšlel o sobě. Nebo... možná že ne.

Přemýšlel o té osobě, kterou viděl se odrážet v očích ostatních.

Harry Potter.

Chlapec, který přežil.

Chlapec, jehož zázračná porážka Voldemorta se ukázala být naprosto zbytečnou, protože nebyl schopen zabránit jeho opětovnému vzkříšení. Protože sám byl nedílnou součástí jeho znovupovstání, mnohem mocnějšího než kdy dřív.

Chlapec, jenž byl téměř uctíván, a přesto ani nedovedl zachránit svého spolužáka.

Jen další bezmocné dítě, ale s o dost větším problémem, protože ho chce Voldemort zabít a protože nemá nikoho, kdo by se o něj staral.

Harry Potter, chlapec, který selhal.

Ten, k němuž jsou všichni tak milí. Ten, jehož každý lituje.

Bylo to jako... být po čtyři roky hrdinou příběhu, a pak najednou hrát zase jen křoví. Být bezvýznamná obtíž, zatímco za bradavickými okny víří pochmurná šedivá válka.

Všichni měli ve tvářích unavené napjaté výrazy, které se měnily ve falešné úsměvy, když je Harry míjel. Slyšel, co si právě teď myslí – ubohý raněný Harry, nesmíme dovolit, aby se Harry cítil špatně...

Jako kdyby byl pořád dítě.

Takhle to bylo už tři roky, a nikdo z nich ani o trošku nepolevil v ustavičné, drtivé snaze Ulehčit To Harrymu.

Soucit je tak strašně nemilosrdná, palčivá věc. Něco, co nabídnete, když vidíte něco slabého a nedokážete sebrat energii na pohrdání. Něco tak strašně vzdáleného od lásky.

Nátlak všech těch lítostivých pohledů ho zahnal do koutů, do zadních částí učeben, pod přikrývky jeho postele.

Kamkoliv, aby unikl od všech těch valentýnek, které mu každý posílal, všechno imitace Ginnina projevu náklonnosti z druhého ročníku. Od famfrpálových zápasů, kde havraspárští a mrzimorští nejspíš úmyslně prohráli, takže mohl Harry Potter být radostí bez sebe z velkolepého vítězství, jako bylo to ve třetím ročníku.

Harry už se s tím skoro i smířil. Chtěli pro něj něco udělat, proč jim bránit? Takové to pro něj bylo –nevyhnutelné a naprosto marné.

A teď přišlo tohle.

Finální pokoření, poslední urážlivé gesto ubohému zraněnému tvorovi.

Další turnaj tří kouzelnických škol, uspořádaný o tři roky později.

Nechte Harryho, ať to zvládne, nechte Harryho vyhrát, ať vidí, že se nic špatného nestalo a pak můžeme všichni tleskat a ten osiřelý chlapec bude šťastný. Nebude to pěkné?

Divže jim to nevmetl zpátky do tváří, do těch jejich strašných lítostivých tváří.

Ale nakonec jim vyhověl, tak jako vždycky.

Jestli tohle je cena, jestli se potřebují ujistit, že se dovede přenést přes Voldemortovo vzkříšení, aby mohli pokračovat ve svých vlastních životech... pak budiž.

Některé z nich Harry miluje. Chce, aby byli spokojení.

A tak vzlétl na svém Kulovém blesku proti drakovi. Přijal pozvání na ples od Parvati Patilové a tančil s ní, dokud nezačala klimbat u svého přítele, Deana Thomase. (Pak vypil trochu vody, kterou Seamus Finnigan přeměnil na rum, tak akorát na to, aby vůči všemu pocítil milosrdnou otupělost, ale ne dost na to, aby někdo začal mít obavy.)

Harry si ples pamatoval velice jasně, intenzivní světlo a horko místnosti. Po chvíli se cítil zemdleně a nemocně, snaže se usmívat na každého, kdo procházel kolem. Přijímal úsměvy od Hagrida a jeho manželky, a od Brumbála, Hermiony a Rona, jako kdyby byly nenucené.

Nakonec se vše kolem něj rozmazalo, oslnivá světla se všem mísila s vlasy. Vypadalo to, jako by někdo nechal nad stále ještě vlhkým obrazem rozsvícené světlo a malba tála, barvy se prolínaly a měnily.

Tančící postavy Rona a Hermiony se stávaly jediným rozmazaným tvarem. Brumbálovy modré oči závratně padaly na oblohou vymalovaný strop síně. Černé vlasy Padmy Patilové znenadání proudily napříč místností, aby se smísily s prudkým šokem bíle blonďatých kadeří Malfoye, který seděl u zmijozelského stolu a systematicky se opíjel.

Byla to noční můra. Harry si nakonec položil hlavu na paže, přemožen pomalu doléhajícím zoufalstvím a předstíral, že je prostě unavený.

Druhý úkol by mohl být vedle tohohle nic.

Šel do koupelny prefektů, tentokrát zcela legitimně, protože byl samozřejmě prefekt, jak by chudáček Harry mohl nebýt prefekt? Rozluštil svoji nápovědu.

Našel žaberník, úhledně položený na svůj polštář věrným Dobbym, stále předstírajícím oddanost, která už musela dávno opadnout.

Bože, byl teď tak vděčný za chladnost vody, kalnou zeleň vířící okolo něho, absorbující a chránící jej před pohledy. Skoro si přál, aby mohl tady dole zůstat napořád.

A co kdyby zůstal? Pomyslel si Harry najednou. Věděl, že žaberník by mohl přestat působit, kdyby si to přál. Mohl by prostě klesnout ke dnu a jeho plíce by se roztrhly ve snaze se nadechnout. Pak už by nebylo nic než ticho a očišťující voda navždycky.

Ale jak by se cítili všichni ostatní... a jak by jim dokázal jejich pravdu. Stal by se tím slabým dítětem, za které ho měli, které to nedokázalo unést.

Harry nikdy nebyl z těch, co volí snadnou cestu ven. Dokonce i teď, mohl bojovat. Dokonce i teď, chtěl bojovat.

Takže... V tom případě by měl najít Rona. Najít Rona a počkat u všech zajatců, a dostat body a pochvalu za svou statečnost.

Najít Rona.

Harry proplouval vše zahalujícími vodami, netečně proplouval všemi těmi nebezpečími, která mu neublíží. Plaval vděčný za ten uklidňující pohyb vody na svém unaveném těle.

Plaval, dokud nenašel místo, kde se zdržovali jezerní lidé, kde byli uvázaní zajatci, a jeho oči vyčerpaně pátraly po Ronových jasně rudých vlasech.

A tehdy cosi sáhlo do jeho hrudi a zkroutilo mu srdce, jako kdyby bylo přenášedlo, které obrací střed jeho bytí, aby ho mohlo přenést do jiného, mnohem víc bezprostředního a strašlivého světa.

V panice zíral do prázdné zeleně jezera a zoufale zíral na cizí tváře rukojmích. Měl pocit, jako by žaberník nefungoval a on se najednou topil, trpěl nedostatkem kyslíku a selhávajícím zrakem odmítal vidět, co má před sebou.

Nemohl tomu pohledu zabránit.

Tady v jezeře, s bledou tváří ozářenou vrtošivými tyrkysovými vodami vrhajícími světlo jako skrze vitráž a s prameny stříbrných vlasů unášenými lenivými proudy, byl Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Harry naprosto zapomněl na žaberník, zakuckal se vodou a mlátil kolem sebe rukama, panikařil a byl přesvědčený, že se topí.<p>

Nemohl dýchat.

Později si uvědomil, že to bylo ze šoku.

Poněkud bezradně, pořád naprázdno polykaje, se propadal vodou a zoufale se pokoušel dát si hlavu mezi kolena. Někde zaslechl, že je to dobré na... na...

Ach, co se to děje?

Malfoy odmítl zmizet. Zůstával na balvanu a jeho vlasy vytvářely oproti zeleni stříbrné čmáranice. Bylo to, jako by jezero trpělo tím, že se nepřátelského Zmijozela zmocnilo.

Může tohle být nějaký _vtip_? Ne, Brumbál by Malfoye zabil, kdyby něco takového zkusil.

Musí to být omyl, rozhodl Harry. Nebo možná hádanka obsahovala nějakou ďábelskou lest a ve skutečnosti znamenala to, že bude muset zachránit svého nejhoršího nepřítele.

Bože, musím vědět!

Harry si uvědomoval, jakou roli má hrát. Měl být tady dole první, a pak čekat v pozadí kvůli všem zajatcům. Tohle beznadějně hrdinský Harry dělá.

A najednou už to nemohl unést.

Je mi tak zle ze všech těchle blbostí!

Musím vědět.

Harry trhnul provazy, kterými byl Malfoy připoutaný. Bere si svého zajatce, a hned potom hodlá zjistit, co se to tady zatraceně děje!

Už není hloupé dítě. A jestli mají zajatci opravdu umřít, možná že by měl Malfoye nechat tady.

Nebylo tak těžké táhnout na hladinu Rona. Samozřejmě, Harrymu nebylo tak nepříjemné, když se měl dotknout Rona.

Vyřešil to tak, že obtočil Malfoyovi paži kolem pasu a děkoval nebesům za chlapcovu štíhlost.

Malfoyovo pozitivum? Zalarmujte ministerstvo.

Harry nasadil kamenný výraz a odsunul paniku, která ho nutila chtít lidi popadnout za límec, blekotat na ně a dožadovat se vysvětlení. Dopřál si několik hlubokých nádechů vody.

Potom se vydal vzhůru ke světlu.

Před ním ležely jasnost a srozumitelnost. Jednoduchost.

V tu chvíli bylo Harrymu ukradené, co si kdokoliv myslí. Chce znát důvody a chce je hned.

Prorazil hladinu jezera a nabral uklidňující doušek vzduchu.

Nebe nad ním bylo krásné, obyčejná modř utěšovala zmatek Harryho mozku. Žaberník přestal na jeho přání učinkovat a on začal klidně a lehce plavat směrem ke břehu.

A to byla chvíle, kdy Malfoy otevřel oči a vydal přidušený výkřik. Hned nato učinil prvotřídní pokus Harryho uškrtit.

Harry vylekaně zalapal po dechu a na nic víc neměl čas.

Ponořili se, Harry se snažil probojovat zpátky k hladině, končetiny sebou pod vodou mrskaly a hábity se nadouvaly. Uprostřed zelené šmouhy a černého pruhu látky Harry na okamžik zahlédnul Malfoyovu bledou hranatou tvář s rysy ztrhanými a zbrázděnými strachem a šedýma očima rozšířenýma hrůzou.

Harry poznával ten pohled ze zrcadla, když si oplachoval tvář po noční můře.

Věděl si s tím rady.

Pevně uchopil Malfoye za ramena a snažil se důrazně vyslovovat.

„Přestaň, nebo se utopíš!"

Malfoy zamrkal. Pod vodou a strachy bez sebe vypadal mladší, než vypadal, když mu bylo jedenáct.

Pomalu přikývnul a vlasy prudce zazářily kolem jeho tváře ve stříbrné koróně.

Harry ho popadl pevněji a jak se znovu vynořili, snažil se mu pomoct udržet se na hladině.

Celé jeho tělo bylo strnulé hrůzou.

„Oukej, Malfoyi, dýchej. Hej, je to v pořádku.", řekl Harry Potter, Trouba pro lidi v tísni a naprosto znechucený sám sebou za to, že je taková měkkota.

„V pořádku?" odsekl Malfoy, vítěz bradavické Ceny Naprostý Imbecil běžící už sedmým rokem. „Jsem promočenej v jezeře, lepím se tu na totálního idiota a snažím se nemít hysterák. Jak tohle splňuje podmínky pro 'v pořádku'?"

„Sklapni a já tě dostanu z jezera ven."

„Proč jsem v jezeře, Pottere?" vyptával se Malfoy svým nejnadutějším tónem.

„Nevím!" zařval Harry podrážděně. „Doufal jsem, že bys mi to mohl říct ty!"

„Jak já to mám vědět? Brumbál pro mě poslal, tak jsem šel k němu do kanceláře, a pak jsem najednou byl v bezvědomí!"

„Bez vysvětlení?"

Malfoy vypadal vyhýbavě, u něj nijak neobvyklý výraz.

„No," snažil se získat čas „Možná že nějaký bylo."

„Co?"

„Já ho neslyšel" opáčil Malfoy ostře „Šel jsem pozdě. Malfoyové okamžitě nepeláší do ředitelovy kanceláře. Malfoyové mívají elegantní zpoždění."

Jeho povýšený hlas se na okamžik zadrhl, když shlédl na šplouchající vodu a Harry nepatrně roztál. Možná se chová nesnesitelně, protože je vyděšený.

Ovšem v tom případě musel být ve stavu ochromující hrůzy v průběhu celého studia.

„Nevěděl jsem, že se bojíš vody, Malfoyi."

„My si spolu sotva vykládáme o svých pocitech, Pottere. A všichni mají fobie." V Malfoyově hlase zazněla zlomyslnost. „Vybavuje se mi jistá osoba, která omdlívá před mozkomory..."

„Okamžitě sklapni, Malfoyi! Kéž bych tě nechal přivázanýho s ostatními zajatci."

„Zajatci?"

Harry se zašklebil a uvažoval, jestli mu nekrvácí uši. „Jo," odpověděl opatrně a doufal, že to nevyprovokuje další příšerný řev.

„Co, tím myslíš jako – turnaj tří kouzelnických škol?"

„Ne, Malfoyi, tím myslím bandity, kteří unesli polovinu školy. Ano, turnaj!"

„Ale – do řiti s tím, jak...?"

„Evidentně," řekl Harry „se stala nějaká strašná chyba."

„Jako tvoje narození?" zněla Malfoyova přínosná domněnka.

„A jakmile se dostanu k profesoru Brumbálovi, jsem si jistej -"

„A tady, jak věřím, právě přichází bradavický šampion Harry Potter!"

Lee Jordan, přítel dvojčat a bývalý famfrpálový komentátor, dosáhl překvapujícího úspěchu na ministerstvu a nastoupil na Pytlounovo místo v čele Oddělení kouzelnických her a sportů. Podle drbů byl prý Percy Weasley zelený závistí.

Drby také tvrdily, že je jak kanál, když příjde na magický mikrofon, třebaže pokaždé letmo pohlédl znepokojeně přes rameno, kdykoliv byla poblíž profesorka McGonagallová.

Právě teď si Harry přál, aby ho profesorka McGonagallová vzala obuškem přes hlavu.

„Celá škola je v napjatém očekávání kvůli identitě Harryho rukojmí, když jeho nejlepší přátelé Hermiona Grangerová a Ron Weasley jsou tu v publiku. Každý je zvědavý, kdo je ta šťastná dívka..."

V ten okamžik vydal Malfoy zvuk, který svědčil o dušení.

Harry si uvědomil, že se cachtá ven na břeh s Dracem Malfoyem, ruce obtočené navzájem kolem sebe, Malfoyova hlava prakticky na jeho rameni, oba dva absolutně promočení na kůži.

Před celou školou.

„To... to vypadá jako..." Leeho nejistý hlas odezněl se slabým „No, dobré nebe."

Bradavice na ně zíraly celých pět užaslých sekund, a pak vybuchly v šílený rámus.

„Prevít," řekl Harry.

Malfoy se odmlčel, aby zauvažoval, a pak vypustil poměrně impozantní proud sprostých slov.

Jediná madame Pomfreyová se nezdála být ochromená. Vrhla se na ně, zatímco se snažili dostat na suchou zem.

„Upřímně, tenhle hloupý turnaj," rozčilovala se. „Házet ty křehké děti do strašného studeného jezera..."

„NEJSEM křehkej," řekli Harry s Malfoyem naráz jednohlasně.

Harry se na Malfoye trochu rozpačitě podíval.

„Samozřejmě, že nejste, Draco," řekla madame Pomfreyová konejšivě. „Podívejte se na sebe," pokračovala. „Nemůžete se ani narovnat. Vypadáte, jako by se vám mělo udělat špatně."

„Bylo by mi špatně, kdyby na sobě Potter měl plavky," zamumlal Malfoy, nedůtklivě se vymanil z Harryho sevření a z čiré zatracené svéhlavosti se snažil narovnat.

Harry ho znovu zachytil, když zavrávoral.

Malfoy se zamračil a madame Pomfreyová ho lapla a vypořádala se s ním tak snadno, jako by to byla Gabrielle Delacourová.

„Pche," řekla. „Co si ten ředitel myslí... Budete z toho mít šok."

„Nebudu," odsekl Malfoy, který pořád vypadal o dost méně sebejistě než obvykle, když zápasil s madame Pomfreyovou. Vypadal nemocně a vlasy měl po celém obličeji.

Mžoural přes připlácnuté blonďaté prameny a oči se mu rozšířily hrůzou, když madame Pomfreyová rázně prohlásila:

„Musíme vás okamžitě dostat z těch promočených šatů," a stáhla mu hábit přes hlavu.

Ošetřovatelka svléká studenta!

Další senzace pro celou školu.

Harry byl první, kdo si uvědomil, že má vlastně Malfoy pod hábitem oblečenou kompletní soupravu mudlovského oblečení.

Děkoval Bohu. Na jeden den měl už tak dost velké trauma, i když by si nikdy nepomyslel, že si Malfoy v Bradavicích potrpí na mudlovské módní výstřelky.

Ovšem, on přece nikdy ani na okamžik nepřemýšlel nad tím, co nosí Malfoy pod hábitem.

Madame Pomfreyová nevypadala, že Harryho pocit úlevy sdílí.

„Legrační věci, co vy děti nosíte," komentovala a popadla okraj Malfoyova svetru.

Nadzvedla ho asi o tři centimetry, odhalujíc záblesk bílé kůže, když Malfoy důrazně zakročil.

„Nehodlám se nechat fotit, aniž bych měl na sobě triko!" zahulákal. „Aspoň ne bez tučné finanční odměny," dodal zahloubaně.

„Fot-" Harryho pozornost se konečně přesunula od výjevu s Malfoyem a madame Pomfreyovou k bandě fotografů, která se na ně řítila.

„Ó, Bože."

Za sebou zaslechl Malfoye, jak propukl v další sérii nadávek, které prokládal dožadováním se nějaké deky.

Hlasy se na Harryho vyvalily ze všech stran.

„Harry, můžete nám říct-?"

„Harry, jak se cítíš ohledně své vedoucí pozice-?"

„Harry, není to Draco Malfoy-?"

„-ten syn zapletený do oné tragédie-?"

„Tady je vaše přikrývka, pane Malfoyi, a jen bych chtěla říci, že jsem dosud nikdy v životě neslyšela u studenta takovéto výrazy!"

„Dost odrbaná přikrývka-"

Harry byl oslepený bílým světlem cvakajících fotoaparátů, ale mohl se dost dobře domnívat, ke komu byla řeč madame Pomfreyové směřovaná.

A samozřejmě, Malfoyovo chladné protahování slov bylo nezaměnitelné.

Harry zamrkal do bodajících světel, obklopený cvakáním foťáků všude kolem něj, zatímco ho madame Pomfreyová pevně zabalila do deky. Znovu cítil nátlak všech těch pohledů, které se na něho tlačily, udivené, lítostivé, plné očekávání, a smrskávaly ho zpátky do toho malého dítěte ohromeného úžasem...

„Ó, nevyslýchejte toho ubohýho raněnýho sirotka," ušklíbl se Malfoy. „I ve své nejlepší formě má problém zformulovat souvislý věty."

Harry se napřímil a střelil po Malfoyovi jedovatým pohledem.

„Harry, můžeš nám vysvětlit-" řekla osamocená fotografka.

Harry na ni zaostřil. „Ne, nemůžu," řekl jasným silným hlasem. „Zdá se, že tu došlo k nějaké chybě s mým zajatcem. Jsem si však jistý, že profesor Brumbál bude mít dobré vysvětlení – a mám v plánu se ho zeptat, co nejdřív to bude možné..."

* * *

><p>„Nemohu přijít na jiné vysvětlení, než to, které je zcela očividné," řekl Brumbál klidně. Harry měl pro svého ředitele značnou slabost. Byl si docela jistý, že tenhle pocit je oboustranný. Nicméně, onen naprostý respekt, který vůči němu pociťoval, do jisté míry vždycky udržoval jeho vlastní chování v mezích slušnosti.<p>

Avšak teď začínal být naprosto nepříčetný.

„Co myslíte tím, že nemůžete...? Jak se ta rukojmí vlastně _vybírají_?" zařval Harry. „To vy jste je vybral? Jak to funguje? Kdo udělal chybu?"

Brumbál, netečný při pohledu na tvář běsnícího chlapce, si nabídl citrónový bonbón.

V Harryho očích to bylo bezcitné zlehčování.

„Rukojmí vybírá samozřejmě Ohnivý pohár," řekl trpělivě. „Ty si opravdu myslíš, Harry, že používáme předmět tak ohromné mystické síly pouze k vybírání šampionů? Pohár je studnicí tajemných vědění. Domnívám se, že mu můžeme důvěřovat."

„Blbost!"

Harry nikdy předtím nemluvil hrubě před učitelem.

„Nevybral snad mě za šampiona kvůli tomu, že si s ním pohrál Skrk?" dožadoval se. „Tajemná vědění, to pochybuju! Pravděpodobně by to Voldemorta stálo míň černé magie než uřknout zeleninu!"

„Harry, posaď se a pokus se konečně uklidnit."

Brumbál udělal pauzu a s očekáváním vzhlédl k Harrymu, jako poklidný starý monarcha poskytující audienci chybujícímu.

Harry, který si ani neuvědomil, že vstal, mu oplatil pohledem plným obav, ale zároveň i vzdoru.

„Přirozeně, od doby, kdy jsi naposledy-" _zničil všechno, dovolil, aby zabili Cedrika a pomohl_ _Pánovi zla povstat_- „prošel tím nešťastným incidentem, jsme kolem Poháru umístili rozsáhlá zabezpečení. Ujišťuji tě, Harry, že nebyla nijak narušena.

Harry se pokusil o zoufalý a nesouvislý protest, ale Brumbál ho zarazil gestem.

„Mimo to, Harry, není mi jasné, proč by Voldemort dělal takovou věc. Jestliže je závažnost jeho temných plánů tak velká, že chce namočit pana Malfoye, můžeme to klidně považovat za dobrou věc."

„Ale... ale proč?" zakoktal Harry.

Brumbál si vzal další bonbón.

„To ti opravdu říct nemohu, Harry. Bohužel musím říct, že pana Malfoye sotva znám. Neměl jsem až dosud dostatek času, abych se řádně obeznámil se všemi svými studenty. Každý si může všimnout, že je to nešťastný, nepřátelsky naladěný mladík, ale kdo by ho vinil, s přihlédnutím k oné tragédii?"

Brumbál mu věnoval pronikavý pohled.

„Ty ho jistě znáš o něco lépe? Ve světle nejnovějších důkazů."

„Ne!" Harry skoro vykřikl. „Já ho _neznám_, chci říct – dobře, očividně já – já nevím nic _o něm_. Chci říct, že ho _nesnáším_, úplně ho nenávidím, myslím, že je-"

„Kdybys byl tak hodný a vyhnul se bouchnutí do mého stolu. Připadá mi," pozoroval ho Brumbál poklidně, „že tento odpor je trochu přehnaný. Všichni máme společného nepřítele, nebo snad ne? Pan Malfoy je na naší straně."

Harryho ruce se zaťaly v pěsti.

„V každém případě, Harry... pro tebe nemám žádné odpovědi." vzdychl Brumbál. „Zdá se, že v těchto dnech přichází méně a méně odpovědí. Nicméně jsem poněkud zaneprázdněný. Kdybys byl tak hodný..."

Harry se zadíval do Brumbálovy tváře, unavenější a o dost vrásčitější, než si ji pamatoval, a cítil, jak se jeho sobecká panika hroutí sama do sebe.

Brumbál držel kouzelnický svět rozervaný válkou pohromadě. Všichni věděli, že Popletal je pštros s hlavou vraženou v písku, všichni věděli o zmizeních, všichni byli tak vyděšení... Brumbál byl to jediné, co stálo mezi kouzelníky a chaosem.

A, uvědomil si Harry s pomalou bolestí v hrudi, Brumbál byl velmi starý muž.

„Já – omlouvám se, pane." Jeho hlas byl pouhý šepot. „Jestli můžu něco udělat-"

„Ó ne, Harry. Nedělej si s tím starosti."

To bylo ono. Harry Potter musel být vždycky to ochraňované dítě. Harry Potter musel být vždycky součást toho břemene.

Harry svěsil ramena.

„Dobře. Děkuju, pane."

Co víc mohl udělat nebo říct?

„Ještě jedna věc, Harry."

Harry se zastavil na prahu.

„Vzpomeň si přesně na slova nápovědy."

Přemýšlej nad tím...

Dveře se mu zabouchly před nosem a nechaly ho zírat do tmy.

Vzali jsme, co budeš těžce postrádat.

Nechápal. Ale hodlal na to přijít.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitola druhá

**Kdybych nabídl ruku**

_Every time I try the words make little sense_

_Until you're gone, and everything must change_

_And so I must resolve to say it_

_It's just me myself again and I'm just talking to the wall_

_It's just me myself and I deciding on a plan_

_Deciding on my plan_

_And everything must change, change_

_Inside and out_

Harry vklopýtal do nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Zamrkal a zvedl ruku, aby se zastínil před světlem a zaštítil si zmatené oči před ostatními.

Pozdravný řev mu okamžitě vybuchl vstříc.

„Slušný, Harry!" Seamus.

„Chudáčku Harry, když si to představím, zachránit Malfoye!" Ginny.

„To bylo úžasný, Harry, ale nemohls ho trochu víc přitopit?" Ron.

„Tak co říkal profesor Brumbál?" Hermiona.

A teď Hermiona položila tu zřejmou otázku, a všechny tváře se obrátily k němu s jistotou, že dokáže všechno vysvětlit.

Harry se cítil naprosto vyčerpaně.

„Nemá nejmenší tušení, co se stalo," odpověděl. „Já taky ne."

Nastalo ticho a pak ohromný záchvat konverzace.

„No, ať to bylo cokoliv, byls úžasnej!" zvolal Seamus.

„Musel jsi utrpět šok, když jsi tam uviděl Malfoye," poznamenala Hermiona.

_Malfoy._

Bože. Musím přemýšlet o Malfoyovi.

Musel se dostat odtud. A pak musel přemýšlet o Malfoyovi.

Rozhlédl se po místnosti. Neville Longbottom na něj zamával pohárkem a jeho oblek a montérky s laclem trochu zvedly Harrymu náladu.

Teď když byl kouzelnický svět rozdělený na dvě poloviny, obě půlky přešly do extrémů. Buď jste mudly zabíjeli, nebo jste je milovali.

Ti, kdo odporovali Voldemortovi si tudíž přisvojili každý mudlovský zvyk, na který přišli. Mimo vyučování se běžně nosilo mudlovské oblečení.

Lidé z čistokrevných kouzelnických rodin jako Neville ale chápali věci trošku špatně. Harry si pořád cenil fotky 'Tutu-incidentu' Colina Creeveyho v pátém ročníku.

Hermiona mu jemně položila ruku na paži.

„Vypadáš trochu unaveně, Harry."

Vděčně k ní vzhlédl.

„Jsem," řekl horlivě.

„Možná by sis měl jít odpočinout."

Harryho prsty se sevřely kolem její ruky v němé vděčnosti. Stisk mu oplatila s oním děsným soucítěním.

Každý mu zamával, když odcházel, a pak byl volný.

Harry se opřel o dveře. Teď se to musí pokusit pochopit.

_Vzali jsme, co budeš těžce postrádat._

Proč Malfoy?

* * *

><p>Chápal, že to nebyl Ron. Měl Rona rád, vždycky bude mít Rona rád – ale odstup mezi nimi se zvětšoval, nepatrné vzdálení, ale způsobilo Harrymu pocit osamění.<p>

Ron nikdy nebyl kdovíjak dobrý v empatii. Před třemi lety nechápal, že by se Harry nikdy nepřihlásil do turnaje tří kouzelnických škol, aniž by mu o tom pověděl.

Teď Harry potřeboval pochopení ještě palčivěji a Ron mu ho dát neuměl.

A zrovna moc mu nepomáhalo, že Ron věnuje takovou spoustu hodin Hermioně coby její po uši zamilovaný kluk.

Kdyby to bývala byla Hermiona... Ona byla ta chytrá, ta, která z nich všech byla nejblíž k pochopení.

Nebo kdyby to býval byl Sirius. Sirius byl pryč, když byl Harry v pátém a šestém ročníku, ale teď na škole učil, pomáhal Lupinovi zvládnout pracovní vytížení. Lupin se snažil popasovat s bylinkářstvím a obranou proti černé magii a Sirius byl uvítán s onou napůl zoufalou srdečností, která se dala v dnešní době vidět tak často.

Harry doufal, že by se mohli víc sblížit, třebaže ty zářivé sny o adoptivním otci, které měl jako třináctiletý, dávno vybledly.

Nicméně kdyby to byla Hermiona nebo Sirius...

Kdyby to býval byl kdokoliv kromě Malfoye!

Harry rychle přešel místnost a posadil se na okenní parapet, nohy si skrčil pod sebe a přitiskl tvář na chladné sklo.

Zavřel oči.

Takže. Malfoy.

Za zavřenými víčky se okamžitě vyostřila bledá tvář s posměvačným úšklebkem.

Harry pocítil neurčitý úlek nad tím, jak zřetelná a bezprostřední ta představa byla. Připustil, že zná Malfoye dostatečně dobře. Koneckonců se tu ten pitomec poflakuje roky.

Ale co znamená znalost? Se znalostí se množí pohrdání. V případě Harryho znalosti Malfoye se množilo jako králíci.

Kolik se toho za poslední tři roky změnilo?

Velmi málo.

Malfoy byl pořád ten zlomyslný hajzlík, pořád ten, který se dostal Harrymu tak hluboko pod kůži, že bylo s podivem, že ještě nenarazil do kosti. Harry ho pořád naprosto nenáviděl.

Až na to, že teď, jak se zdá, podle nějakého zatraceného poháru a podle jeho zrádného podvědomí, to tak nebylo.

Jak se _Malfoy_ změnil za poslední tři roky?

Velmi málo.

Ne... to možná nebylo fér.

Byla tu ta – věc s Luciusem Malfoyem. Malfoyův otec byl krátce po začátku jejich pátého ročníku zabit. Zvěst, která se kouzelnickým světem šířila, říkala, že se pokusil podrazit Voldemorta ve snaze o získání větší moci, a Voldemort ho popravil.

Harry neznal detaily. S válkou na krku, mizejícími rodinami, všudypřítomným strachem... se nikdo nestaral dost na to, aby to vyšetřoval.

Harry dokonce pocítil pochmurné zadostiučinění, když si vybavil, jak Lucius Malfoy skoro zabil Ginny, jak stál v kruhu Smrtijedů a sledoval chlapce ve věku svého syna, jak beznadějně soupeří s Pánem zla, a smál se...

Když se díval zpátky, to uspokojení mu přišlo skoro strašlivé. Harry k Malfoyovi nikdy necítil ani nejnepatrnější zlomek soucitu. Jediné, co si pomyslel, bylo – „Dobře... to mu zavře hubu".

_Teď, když se Pán zla vrátil, budou na řadě první!_

Draco Malfoy se spletl – jeho otec byl jeden z prvních, kdo přišli na řadu.

A Harry tehdy skoro bezděčně souhlasil s Ronovým přímočarým verdiktem o tom, že 'Mu to patřilo.'

Malfoy nikdy nevypadal, že by byl nějak mimořádně zdrcený žalem. On a jeho obvyklá banda se vynořili v Lupinově Mladém Fénixově řádu, což mnoho lidí lehce překvapilo, a okamžitě se stali jeho nejrušivějším elementem, což nepřekvapilo vůbec nikoho.

Brumbál měl pravdu. _Pan Malfoy je na naší straně._

Tak Draco Malfoy není Smrtijed.

Počkat. Že by někde tam uvnitř byl charakter?

_Ty ho jistě znáš_, řekl Brumbál.

Malfoy byl vždycky extrémně otravný, ale navzdory jeho smrtijedskému otci se nikdy nezdálo, že by měl vražedné sklony. Dokonce ani Hermioně ve třetím ročníku neoplatil její facku. Říkal nechutné věci a hrál špinavěji než profesionál na souboje v bahně, ale nebyl zabiják.

Fajn. Harry byl připravený připustit, že nebyl centrem toho nejtemnějšího zla.

Neviděl, jak z něj tohle dělá osobu, kterou by Harry postrádal ze všech na světě nejvíc. Vždyť Malfoy je tou nejotravnější osobou, jakou Harry kdy poznal.

Harry přitiskl tvář těsněji proti oknu.

Harryho _trápilo_, že necítí vůči Malfoyovi ani nejmenší soucit. Harry si rád myslel, že je – docela slušný člověk. Řekl Blaise Zabinimu, že je mu líto jeho matky, a nikdo nevěděl, zda znamenalo zmizení paní Zabiniové smrt, útěk, nebo přeběhnutí k temné straně.

To je ta nejotravnější věc na Malfoyovi. On je jediný, kdo dokáže Harryho stáhnout na svoji vlastní úroveň.

Ó, dovedl neuposlechnout příkaz Pána zla, aby žebral pod kletbou Imperius... a pak prostě šel a choval se jako imbecil kvůli Dracu Malfoyovi.

Nesmí dovolit, aby ho Malfoy viděl ukoptěného a s rozbitými brýlemi. Nesmí dovolit, aby Malfoy viděl, jak ho odvádí na ošetřovnu kvůli mozkomorům. Musí porazit Malfoye ve famfrpálu.

Najednou si Harry vybavil začátek šestého ročníku.

Bylo mu šestnáct a ten prudký růst, za který se modlil, se v létě konečně dostavil. Bohužel stále postrádal mužné osvalení, ale aspoň už nebyl tak směšně malý.

Věděl, kdo bude. Proto pobíhal ve vlaku jako maniak, čilejší než byl za celý poslední rok, nebo i víc, aby Malfoye našel a mohl se mu zeshora smát.

Harry si s podivnou intenzitou vybavoval ten divoký vnitřní výbuch vzteku, když vběhl do vagónu a potkal pár ledově šedivých očí přesně ve stejné výškové úrovni, jako jeho vlastní.

_Zuřil_. Zdálo se, jako by Malfoy vyrostl úmyslně proto, aby Harryho štval.

Což byl nesmysl.

Ale i přesto zuřil. Malfoy na něj měl tenhle účinek.

Jako na setkáních Mladého řádu, když Malfoy utrousil obhroublou poznámku o mudlech a Harry přešel z chmurného zadumání do rozzuřenosti. Nebo během oněch monotónních famfrpálových zápasů, kdy byl Harry zničehonic vyburcován k akci Malfoyovou věčně škodolibou tváří v davu. Ten kluk se předváděl, jak podporuje Mrzimor tak dlouho, dokud se to nedostalo k Harrymu. Nemluvě o utkáních Zmijozel/Nebelvír. Říkalo se, že na tom posledním měl s sebou Malfoy knihu pravidel famfrpálu a postupně si je odškrtával, jak je porušoval. Podváděl zuřivě a nestydatě, ale rozhodně hrál, aby vyhrál.

On a Malfoy skončili tak, že na sebe ječeli, dokud madam Hoochová neodtáhla Harryho násilím pryč. Harry byl v tu chvíli naživu jen proto, aby pěnil vzteky.

Harry se cítil... naživu.

Harry vstal z okenního parapetu, velmi opatrně.

Došel ke své posteli, položil se na ni a pozoroval povědomý tanec slabého měsíčního svitu a stínů na protější stěně. Zlehka se bledě svíjely na omítce, jako by je tam přišpendlil.

Neměl rád Malfoye. Nikdy neměl rád Malfoye.

_Vzali jsme, co budeš těžce postrádat._

Ale Malfoy se jakýmsi způsobem pro něj stal – důležitým. Byl výzvou, kterou se nikdo jiný neodvažoval být. Způsoboval, že Harry chtěl vstát a uškrtit ho, ale aspoň způsoboval, že Harry chtěl vstát. Představoval – motivaci k tomu, aby Harry žil.

Tohle je uhozený.

A tohle se děje roky. Ne že by Malfoy dělal kdovíco. Je prostě sám sebou, jehlou pod Harryho kůží, stálou nesnesitelnou bolestí.

Harry si to nikdy ani neuvědomil – a teď když se tak stalo, byl šokovaný.

Život dospěl do fáze, kdy se potřebuje opírat o vztek, aby ho mohl žít. Kdy jenom vztek může v jeho žilách rozproudit krev, prskat až v samotných konečcích jeho vlasů, přinutit svět se soustředit do ostrých rysů a přimět ho na něho reagovat.

Bylo to, jako by on byl adrenalinový závislák a Malfoy jeho dealer. A tohle – tohle se pro něj jakýmsi způsobem stalo důležitějším než přátelé.

Co tohle říká o něm a jeho životě?

Tohle byla urážka těch, kdo ho milovali. A jestli pro něj byl Malfoy důležitý, pokud vůbec, jakýmkoliv zvráceným a děsným způsobem... bylo hrozné, že Harrymu nebylo líto jeho otce.

Harry se posadil a zatáhl kolem své postele závěsy.

Byl zděšený, když si uvědomil, jak ostře se teď na svět soustředí. Neztrácel se v depresi a každý jeho výdech vycházel ven rychlý a silný.

Převrátil se na posteli, jako by se snažil prosmýknout vodou pryč od toho všeho.

Tohle nemůže být pravda. Nebyl si jistý – nezdálo se to jako úplná pravda.

Přesto se to nepříjemně blížilo pravdě.

Musí tomu všemu přijít na kloub. Jestli pro něj je Malfoy důležitý, nemůže zůstat tímhle nepřátelským soupeřem. Musí existovat důvod, proč by mohl na Harryho zapůsobit.

I tomu Harry musí přijít na kloub.

Došel tak daleko, jak sám dokázal. A Brumbál mu pomoct nemůže.

Nebylo třeba déle přemýšlet. Ale on přemýšlel, pořád přemýšlel. Přemýšlel, zatímco sebou neúnavně házel na posteli, zapomínaje se svléknout ze šatů nebo zalézt pod přikrývky.

Zítra...

Zítra musí konfrontovat Malfoye.

* * *

><p>„Harry, zdáš se být trochu nervózní."<p>

Harry nadskočil.

„Já – uh, ne. Jsem v pohodě," řekl stísněně.

Hermiona se na něho se zaujetím dívala s toustem na půli cesty do pusy. Harry se zoufale snažil vypadat, že nebyl vzhůru polovinu noci, nemá na sobě tytéž šaty jako včera a že opravdu, opravdu nesleduje dveře, aby viděl, kdy přijde Malfoy.

Hermiona se na něj dívala další dlouhý moment a pak se vrátila ke svému toustu.

_Jenom se dívám na dveře_, snažil se Harry vysílat do světa. _Dveře. Fascinující dveře. Pořádně jsem je neocenil za posledních šest a půl roku, musím je ocenit teď._

Snídaně pokračovala a Malfoy nepřišel.

Ale no tak! Tohle byla hanba. Snídaně je nejdůležitější jídlo dne. Lidi by ji neměli jen tak nezodpovědně vynechávat.

Dokonce i Crabbe a Goyle tu byli, a Pansy Parkinsonová a Millicent Bulstrodeová a Blaise Zabini, celá jeho obvyklá partička. Jinak známí coby 'Malfoyovo dvořanstvo'.

Harry na ně zíral přes síň, dokud si toho nevšimli a neobdařili ho zlými pohledy. Rychle se zadíval jinam.

_Není to má chyba. Jenom s ním chci mluvit. Lidi mají jíst snídani._

„Harry, vždyť ty vůbec nejíš nic k snídani," řekla Hermiona.

Harry, extrémně roztěkaný, popadl jeden toust, namazal ho a ukousl si pořádný kus.

Pak si uvědomil, že právě kousl do toustu s ovesnou kaší.

Tohle bylo směšné.

Takhle to pokračovalo celý den.

_Sedm let_, pomyslel si Harry. _Skoro sedm let si přeju, aby spadl do nějaké černé díry a v den, kdy se s ním pokouším promluvit, prostě zmizí z povrchu Země._

Ale ne. Nemohl by být jedním z těch zmizelých, že ne? Ne teď.

Harry byl šokovaný, když ucítil cosi jako strach.

Tento znepokojivý cit byl naštěstí setřen, když zahlédl nejsvětlejší vlasy na škole mezi skupinou Zmijozelských mířících na hodinu lektvarů.

_Tak!_

„No tak," řekl Ronovi a Hermioně. „Teď rychle na lektvary, žádný ocicmávání."

_Ocicmávání? _Začíná bláznit.

Nebyl čas o tom uvažovat. Půjde na lektvary, pak Malfoy pohrdavě vrazí do jeho lavice jako obvykle, oplatí mu to urážlivou poznámkou a místo aby skřípal zuby a odolával nutkání začít rozdávat rány...

Hm. Dobře. Tuhle část ještě jaksi nestihl vymyslet. Ale něco řekne, to rozhodně.

Slova. To byl plán.

Ten plán byl úplně na nic.

Malfoy neprošel kolem Harryho lavice. Ale všichni ostatní Zmijozelové ano, a mumlali při tom ještě víc jedovatostí než obvykle. Vypadalo to, že se domnívají, že celá ta aféra je spiknutí, které mělo ponížit jejich šéfa.

Harry neměl tušení, co si myslí Malfoy. Seděl v zadní části učebny jako obvykle a byl velmi tichý.

Bylo by pěkné, kdyby Snape byl tichý taky.

„No, no, no, pane Pottere," řekl a tvářil se víc rozladěně, než kdy jindy. „Zdá se, že váš plán má nejen velebit vás, ale taky pošpinit Zmijozely. Gratuluji k tomu dětinskému projevu."

„Ale, profesore," řekl Ron pobouřeně, „Harry sotva mohl-"

„Byla to chyba," skočila mu do řeči Hermiona. „Harry ne-"

Harry se obrátil na židli, aby se podíval, jestli Malfoy souhlasí se Snapem.

Malfoy hleděl přímo před sebe, tvář dokonale prázdnou. Byla to úzká asketická tvář bez výrazu a Harry neměl ponětí o myšlenkách za ní.

„Pane Pottere," zvolal Snape. „Oči do přední části učebny, prosím. Kde probíhá výuka? Děkuji."

Harry cítil, jak rudne. Tohle všechno bylo děsně trapné.

Tak si s Malfoyem promluví po hodině.

Nepromluvil. Když Malfoy vycházel, byl obklopen davem Zmijozelů. A stejně to vypadalo při obědě, na péči o kouzelné tvory a na chodbách a na večeři.

Shlukli se kolem něj jako včelky kolem květinky a Harry to shledával mimořádně frustrujícím.

Proč ho máte všichni tak rádi? Je to otravnej pitomec!

Roky a roky se Malfoy objevoval všude možně, aby se Harrymu posmíval a teď se lidi rozhodli postavit kolem něj lidskou pevnost.

A pak byl zpátky v nebelvírské společenské místnosti po velmi, velmi únavném dni, v němž nebylo splněno absolutně nic. Cítil se sklesle a frustrovaně a...

Měl toho dost. Harry byl unavený poflakováním se kolem Malfoye a čekáním, jestli mu chlapec věnuje audienci.

Když chce mluvit s Malfoyem, tak si půjde promluvit s Malfoyem.

„Jdu se projít," oznámil neurčitě celé společenské místnosti a sprintoval pryč, než mu někdo stihl nabídnout svou společnost.

* * *

><p>V půli cesty do zmijozelského sklepení si to Harry rozmyslel.<p>

Tohle bylo naprosto směšné. Nechce mluvit s Malfoyem. Nesnáší toho pitomce. Rozhodně nechce nakráčet do středu zmijozelských a dělat ze sebe před Malfoyem hlupáka.

Ó Bože. Zase to nesmyslné bodnutí úzkosti.

Harry si vzpomněl, jak ve druhém ročníku vyslechl Ginninu valentýnku a hrudník se mu sevřel zoufalstvím, když si uvědomil, že ji uslyší taky Malfoy. Názor toho blbečka byl pro něj z nějakého důvodu důležitý.

Musí zjistit proč.

Harry se zhluboka nadechl a pospíchal chodbami, soustředě se na to, aby se dostal do zmijozelské společenské místnosti dřív, než ztratí nervy.

Jakmile se k ní dostal, zabušil na pás holého kamene, který si Harry vybavoval jako zmijozelský vstup. To jsou Zmijozelové, uvažoval, musí mít vchod ukrytý před ostatními kolejemi. Zmijozelové vždycky dělají takovéhle věci, a objevují se na dně jezera, kde je nikdo nechce, a pak s člověkem odmítají celý den mluvit.

Praštil do zdi větší silou.

Zeď za ním se odsunutím otevřela a on se obrátil a snažil se vypadat, jako by tím směrem mířil celou dobu.

„Na mou duši, to už jsi _zase _zapomněl zmijozelský heslo, Pritcharde?" řekl Malcolm Baddock, malý a velmi záludně vypadající čtvrťák.

Zarazil se a zůstal zírat, když uviděl Harryho Pottera, nebelvírského šampiona pro všechno, vypadajícího zmuchlaně, bez pochyb nervózního a stojícího na zmijozelském zápraží.

„Ehm," řekl Harry, v rozhodujícím momentě ztrácející kontrolu nad svým jazykem.

Baddock zamrkal a vypadal ohromeně, když tam Harry pořád ještě byl.

Harry si zoufale přál získat sebekontrolu. „Ehm," řekl znovu proklínajíc sám sebe. „Ehm. Hmm. Mohl bych prosímtě vidět Malfoye?"

Tak. Ne zrovna výřečné, ale jeho sdělení se rozhodně dalo pochopit.

Malcolm Baddock ještě jeden okamžik zíral, pak se obrátil a uháněl pryč s křikem „Všichni! Pojďte sem, _rychle_!"

Během pár sekund se Harry octl tváří v tvář s davem Zmijozelů, tlačících a strkajících se, aby jim tenhle mimořádný pohled neunikl.

V čele byli identicky se mračící Pansy Parkinsonová a Blaise Zabini.

Tohle byl špatný nápad.

„Co chceš, Pottere?" vyptával se Blaise, tmavou tvář podezíravou a nepřívětivou.

Pansy zkřížila paže, jako kdyby se snad Harry pokoušel vtrhnout dovnitř do společenské místnosti.

Harry polknul. „Mohl bych prosím vidět Malfoye?"

Ou, bezva. Teď se změnil v papouška hystericky opakujícího jednu a tu samou frázi pořád dokola.

„Proč?" ptala se zatvrzele Pansy. „Co dalšího plánuješ provést?"

„Nic! Já jsem nic neudělal!" protestoval Harry. „Jenom s ním potřebuju mluvit!"

Blaise s Pansy si vyměnili tvrdé pohledy a zdálo se, že dospěli k rozhodnutí.

„No, nemůžeš," informovala ho odměřeně Pansy a chystala se vstup zavřít.

„Co se to tady zatraceně děje?" vyptával se panovačný nerudný hlas. „Někteří z nás se pokouší dokončit nějakou _práci_, víte..."

Ten aristokratický tón si nebylo možné splést, a ani tu bíle blonďatou hlavu, když si Malfoy klestil cestu do čela davu.

Harry pocítil současně úlevu i záchvěv strachu, který cítil, když si myslel, že Malfoy zmizel.

Uvědomil si, že se nebojí jenom toho, co by se mohlo Malfoyovi stát, ale i co by mohl Malfoy provést. Jestliže pro něj je Malfoy důležitý – může mu Malfoy ublížit. A Malfoy rád ubližuje lidem.

Když Malfoy dosáhl čela shromáždění, na okamžik se zíraje zarazil, šedé oči rozšířené.

Vypadal stejně omráčený jako prve Malcolm Baddock.

„Ty!" zvolal bezvýrazně. Pak se v mžiku sebral, k Harryho závisti, a chladně se zeptal, „Co _ty_ tu chceš?"

_Zůstanu v klidu._

„Chci s tebou mluvit," řekl Harry a nekontrolovatelně zrudnul.

Malfoy se s bezstarostnou lehkostí a rukama založenýma opřel o rám dveří. Sledoval ho těma nečitelnýma očima, zamyšlenýma, stříbřitýma a nic neprozrazujícíma.

Harry si všiml, že má na sobě bílý svetr a džínsy. Byl jedním z opravdu mála Zmijozelů, kteří nosili mudlovské oblečení.

„No, tady jsem," odpověděl Malfoy. „Mluv."

Harry se rozhlédl po řadách nebezpečně se tvářících Zmijozelů sešikovaných ve vchodě jako zuby ve žraločí tlamě.

„Nemohli bychom si promluvit osamotě?" zeptal se zoufale.

Malfoy vypadal neurčitě polekaný, ale pak mávnutím zarazil pobouřený hukot za ním.

„Řekl bych, že ano," řekl pomalu. Vykročil ze zápraží a jak to udělal, Harry o pár kroků zacouval.

Kamenná zeď se sunutím zavřela, aby nahradila ohromené obličeje zmijozelských. Tohle zlepšení Harryho potěšilo.

Pak se podíval zpátky na Malfoye, který se nenuceně opíral o zeď, a vrátil se k nervozitě.

Začínal chápat, proč je dělat ze sebe před Malfoyem blbce tak příšerné. Malfoy měl na kluka svého věku neobvykle silné sebeovládání a to vás zjevně automaticky stavělo do nevýhody.

„Takže – ehm," řekl Harry. „Mohli bychom, ehm, najít prázdnou třídu, abychom si uvnitř promluvili, nebo tak něco?"

Rozhodně se nechtěl poflakovat po chodbách, kde si jich mohl někdo všimnout a rozšířit po celé škole kdovíjaké drby.

Malfoy zvedl jedno světlé obočí.

„Ve třídách už jsem strávil až moc času, díky. Můžeme se jít projít okolo jezera."

„Malfoyi, venku je ledárna a ani jeden z nás nemá plášť!"

„No a?" vyptával se Malfoy. „Řekl jsi, že si chceš promluvit. Já se chci projít kolem jezera. Tam si můžeme promluvit – pokud sis to ovšem nerozmyslel."

V tu chvíli si Harry připomenul, že Malfoye pořád nesnáší.

„Fajn," řekl skrz skřípající zuby.

Malfoy se usmál jedním ze svých triumfálních samolibých úsměvů. Harry ucítil, jak mu krev začíná bublavě vřít.

„Bezva," řekl Malfoy. „Tak jdeme."

* * *

><p>Vítr se hnal v pustošících nárazech přes šedivou krajinu a stejnětak i přes vodu. Zdálo se, že všechno ztlumil a zahladil, dokud jste si nepovšimli droboučkých vzpurných vlnek na hladině jezera. Vítr ostrý jako meč z nebe, které bylo tak zakryté mračny, že ohromnou běloskvoucnost zmírnil pouze příležitostný ocelově šedý nádech.<p>

Harry mrznul a zdálo se, že si vítr přivlastnil jeho vlasy a kousky oděvu coby hračky, kterými může pohazovat.

Malfoy se coural mírně napřed, ruce v kapsách, jako kdyby se procházel za vlahého letního dne. Jeho vlasy byly větrem jen mírně pocuchané, pozvednuté a přeskupené neviditelnými prsty, odváté pryč z jeho čela.

Harry přemýšlel, co pro všechno na světě vlastně bude říkat.

Tohle bylo asi tak nejdál, kam sahal jeho plán, a teď měl namyšleného Zmijozela plně k ruce čekajícího na slova, která vlastně ještě ani nevymyslel.

Chvíli šli tiše a Malfoy se zdál být s obojím naprosto spokojený, s tichem i s počasím. Ztratil veškeré stopy nejistoty, které možná vykazoval předtím. Nakonec se obrátil. Tady venku se jeho oči zdály tmavší, když zápasily se stínovou nerovnoměrnou šedí jezera za ním.

Jeho neuspěchané líné protahování slov bylo stejné jako vždycky.

„Chtěl sis akorát dopřát trochu mlčenlivýho družení, Pottere? Protože já mám rande s horkým kakaem a učebnicí a tohle začíná být nudný."

„Uč – učebnicí?" zakoktal se Harry. Připadalo mu divné, že Malfoy může dělat něco tak všedního jako studování.

„Boha, ano, Pottere. Tohle je škola, víš. Myslel bych si, že dokonce i ty už jsi to mohl po všech těch letech zjistit. Hodiny, kterých se účastníš, který navštěvuješ."

„Malfoyi, sklapni," odsekl Harry. „Já se ti tu snažím něco říct."

„Tak to řekni."

Malfoy zastavil a podíval se na Harryho, působil skoro pobaveným dojmem, ale jeho pohled byl přímá výzva.

„Ehm," řekl Harry. „Ah. Hm. To je-"

„Mám za to, že tohle není jeden z tvých nejzářnějších dnů, co?"

„Malfoyi!" vybuchnul Harry. „Mohl bys prostě být zticha a na sekundu předstírat, že jsi aspoň z poloviny slušnej člověk? Vážně mám co říct a nemůžu říct nic, když mě budeš pořád přerušovat svýma hnusnýma poznámkama."

Malfoy pokrčil rameny. „Jistě."

„Budeš potichu?" řekl Harry podezíravě.

„Nemám celej den, abych poslouchal tvoje ubohý kňourání. Budu hodnej," slíbil Malfoy. „Na mou zmijozelskou čest."

Harry byl extrémně na pochybách ohledně váhy tohohle slibu, ale...

„Tak dobře. Já, hm, víš včerejšek a ta jezerní, hm, věc?"

Udělal pauzu a čekal na odezvu. Malfoy ho tiše pozoroval a Harrymu to došlo až potom, co si všiml úsměvu, který neustále hrál kolem jeho rtů.

„Můžeš mluvit, když ti položím otázku, pro Boha živýho!"

„Och, můžu?" zeptal se Malfoy nevinně. „Tak promiň. Nechtěl jsem narušit proud vyprávění. Samozřejmě, že si vzpomínám, ty idiote."

„Ehm. Nedivil ses tak trochu tomu, o co tam šlo?"

„Ani ne. Přičetl jsem to své neodolatelné sexuální přitažlivosti a nechal to plavat. Život je příliš krátkej."

Harry vymyslel nový plán. Zabít Malfoye, tělo ukrýt v jezeře a pak uvidí, jestli mu vážně bude tolik chybět.

„Malfoyi přestaň dělat blbýho," zvolal. „Přemýšlel jsem o tom."

„K jakému jsi dospěl závěru, Zázračný chlapče? Nemám žádný pochyby, že je vynikající."

Malfoyovy oči říkaly: _Imbecil_.

Harry protočil oči a zadíval se na jezero. Když se díval na něho, měl jeho proud myšlení sklon se přerušit impulzem, aby začal Malfoye nepříčetně mlátit.

„Ále, vyklop to, Pottere."

Harry se zhluboka nadechl a pustil se do vysvětlování.

„Dobře... Brumbál řekl, že to nebyla nehoda, takže jsem neměl tušení, co si myslet, ale věděl jsem, že na to budu muset přijít sám, tak jsem byl vzhůru celou noc a přemýšlel a mohl jsem přijít na jedinej možnej důvod a to je tohle. Víš, jak jsme něco jako rivalové?"

„Ne," odpověděl Malfoy. Harry se obrátil a nevěřícně na něj mhouřil oči. „My jsme _nepřátelé_, Pottere," rozvinul to povýšeně. „Nesnášíš mě a já nesnáším tebe. Rádi bychom viděli jeden druhýho smažit se. Není to veselý soutěženíčko kvůli famfrpálu. Máme tu co do činění se sžíravou nenávistí."

Ou... No, tohle bylo slibné.

Harry si Malfoye pořád pozorně měřil. Malfoy zvedl ruku ke svým vlasům a nepřítomně zachytil jednu jemnou kadeř mezi prsty a kroutil hebkým vláknem, zatímco čekal, až bude Harry pokračovat. Vypadal dost zahloubaně.

„To je jedno," řekl Harry chvatně, spěchaje. „Já jenom – přemýšlel jsem o tom a tohle byl jedinej důvod, na kterej jsem přišel. A teď nemám tušení, jak to říct, ale ehm, tak, jsem došel k závěru, že mi tak nějak záleží na tvým názoru, což byl očividně hloupej závěr, ale pořád nedokážu přijít na něco jinýho, a tak jsem chtěl vědět, jestli je to pravda. A já si nedovedu představit, proč by měla, když ty jsi v podstatě asi, bez urážky, jeden z nejodpornějších lidí na světě, ale jestli nejsi, může se to tak trochu vysvětlit a já chci jenom vidět a zjistit proč, takže hm... Ehm."

Harry byl hluboce vděčný, když musel zastavit svoje drmolení, protože mu docházel dech.

Malfoy naklonil hlavu na jednu stranu, zjevně napůl pobavený a napůl zmatený.

„Pottere, ty naprosto nesrozumitelnej vole, pokoušíš se být můj kamarád?"

Harry prudce vydechl. „Ano."

„Ou. Hmm."

Malfoy už zase vypadal hloubavě. Tenhle Malfoyův výraz Harry neznal. Nahradil jeho běžný úšklebek nepřítomným zíráním a byl skoro příjemný.

Chvíli ho pozoroval.

Nakonec Malfoy řekl: „Co z toho budu mít?"

Tahle přímočará a extrémně zmijozelská otázka Harryho vyvedla z míry.

„C – co?"

„No, když jsem tvůj kamarád, můžu mít nebelvírský heslo, takže se můžu připlížit a nechat ve Weasleyho posteli zdechliny zvířat?"

„Ne!"

„Oukej, řekneš mi všechna malá špinavá tajemství Weasleyho a Grangerové, abych je mohl přikrášlit a rozšířit po celé škole?"

Harry byl rozpolcený mezi polekaným smíchem a hrůzou. „Ne!"

„Můžu tě napálit a obrátit tě k temné straně?"

„N-" Harry se zarazil a s trochou znepokojení na něho pohlédl. Byla to koneckonců docela závažná otázka. „Chtěl bys?"

Malfoy našpulil rty, což způsobilo, že jeho lícní kosti vypadaly ostré jako nože.

„Nijak zvlášť. Ale byla by to docela zábava."

Harry nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou.

A ano, fajn, i lehce pobaveně. Nikdo nemohl být tak bezostyšně odporný jako Malfoy a nějakým způsobem v tom byl tak nestydatý, že vás to skoro nutilo mu odpustit.

„Dobře," řekl konečně Malfoy.

Harry zamrkal. „Ty – ty souhlasíš?"

„To by byl úplnej význam té fráze, ano."

Harry nedokázal zadržet svůj údiv. „Proč?"

„Ahhh..." Malfoy zaklonil hlavu a zadíval se na nebe. Linie jeho krku se najednou zdála zranitelná. „Nejsem si jistej. Říkej tomu morbidní zvědavost."

Harry zjistil, že je podivně bezradný. Dosáhl toho, co měl v úmyslu a teď... Co přesně má Malfoyovi říct? Povídat si s ním o tom, jak je Snape odporný? Říkat mu Draco? Ta myšlenka mu přišla směšná.

Šli další minutu a Harry riskoval další pohled na Malfoye.

Díval se na Harryho a teď už byl docela rozcuchaný větrem. Vypadal docela ztraceně, když na něho zíral zpod té stříbřité ofiny.

„Co děláváš se svými přáteli?" zeptal se Harry bezradně.

„Říkám jim, co mají udělat, oni potom odejdou a dají mi pokoj."

„Ou." Ta představa Harrymu nepřipadala zrovna přitažlivá.

„Budeš dělat, co ti řeknu?" zeptal se Malfoy rozzářeně.

„Ne!"

„Ou," řekl Malfoy mrzutým tónem. „No... Co děláš ty se svými přáteli?"

„Ehm, mluvíme hodně o tom, jak jsi hroznej."

„To bys mohl dělat. Bral bych to jako kompliment."

Harry byl zticha. Jistá jeho část volala po tom, aby řekl Malfoyovi, že to všechno byl špatný nápad a utekl.

A ten zbytek... nechtěl.

Malfoyova tvář byla lehce nakrčená proti větru.

„Zatímco budeme mít tohle trapný ticho..." poznamenal neobvykle slabým hlasem, „mohli bychom zalézt dovnitř? Je mi otřesná zima."

Harry se zase nemohl ubránit smíchu.

„Sklapni, Pottere."

„Říkal jsem ti to, Malfoyi."

„Řekl jsem, abys sklapnul!"

Malfoy se obrátil a svižně se vydal zpátky, vzdávaje předstírání uhlazené procházky.

„Chtěl jsem se jenom podívat na bezútěšnou krajinu kvůli tvořivé magii," reptal.

„Kvůli...?" Harry měl nejasnou vzpomínku na soupis předmětů a hovory o domácích úkolech ve společenské místnosti. „Och, ten předmět. Je dobrej?"

Malfoy zůstal stát jako přimrazený. „Žertuješ? Je to nejlepší předmět na světě."

„Aha. Já jsem si prostě vybral ty, co si vybral Ron," přiznal Harry. „Vůbec jsem netušil, o co v nich jde."

„To je k breku... Tohle dostanou, když mrsknou lidi narozený u mudlů do čarodějných škol." Harry už už začal proti téhle rasistické poznámce důrazně protestovat, ale Malfoy, aniž by ho vnímal, pokračoval dlouhými kroky proti větru a hlasitě mluvil přes rameno. „Tvořivá magie je jako... No. Je to překročení talentu."

Harry vypadal nechápavě.

Malfoy netrpělivě vzdychl.

„Je to jako – jsou čarodějové a čarodějky, kteří dokážou napsat naprosto fantastické knihy, nebo hry, namalovat obrazy, díky schopnosti transformovat magii a talent do jediné věci, takže tím ohromí dokonce i mudly... Tak, že i mudlové řeknou, že je to jako kouzlo."

Harry nikdy předtím neviděl Malfoye se takhle nadchnout. Všiml si ale, že extravagantní gestikulování, které Malfoy běžně užívá při svém krutém parodování, se zvláštně hodí k tomuhle energickému popisování. Malfoyovy oči zářily a Harry si nevybavoval, že by ho někdy spatřil působit tak otevřeně.

Harry by se vsadil, že celá zmijozelská společenská místnost měla po krk Malfoyova vyprávění o tomhle předmětu – zjevně jeho oblíbeném.

Ale musel připustit, že byl skoro okouzlující. Malfoy se choval jako malý kluk.

Dokonce i když bývali mladší, se Malfoy nechoval jako malý kluk.

Pokud jste nepočítali jeho až příliš časté fakanské chvilky.

„Mudlové se podivují, kam uletěl čas po poslechnutí magicky stvořenýho koncertu nebo zhlédnutí malby vytvořené tvořivou magií. Protože magie čas nasává, vezme je nakrátko do jiné dimenze, a pak se vrátí do vlastní dimenze a nikdy nevědí, co se stalo, ale ví, že zažili... něco," pokračoval Malfoy zapáleně, „a... můžem si pohnout, Pottere? Stmívá se a já tady venku mrznu."

„Vy Zmijozelové jste tak křehcí," řekl Harry.

„Pche, sklapni. A choď rychleji. Umřu na zápal plic. Neumíš chodit rychleji? Je mi zima, je mi zima, je mi zima!"

Ach. Další fakanská chvilka.

Harry zrychlil. Očividně by Malfoyovi neměl dovolit jednat tímhle diktátorským stylem, ale... tak nějak mu to přišlo přirozené, když to přišlo od něj.

Rozhodně to byla změna oproti nebelvírské strategii 'nedýchejte na Harryho moc prudce, nebo se rozbije'.

Malfoy si stěžoval tak dlouho, dokud nebyli bezpečně uvnitř.

„Už jsme v teple," řekl Harry se smíchem. „Přestaň fňukat."

„Nefňukal jsem, umíral jsem na podchlazení," zabručel Malfoy. „Já... Hmmm."

Malfoy se podíval vzhůru a Harry následoval jeho pohled.

Přicházeli k nim Ron s Hermionou.

„Harry, hledali jsme tě vš-" začal Ron, ale znenadání se zarazil.

Malfoyovy oči byly jiskřivé a přemýšlivé ve stínech, které skryly jeho tvář.

„Takže nashle zítra," zadrmolil. „Stejnej čas, stejný místo."

Nenápadně se vytratil a jeho světlá hlava byla na půli cesty pryč, než měl Harry šanci souhlasit. Harry si uvědomil, že to nebyla žádost, ale rozkaz.

Ten kluk byl nesnesitelný. Ale Harryho zrádné podvědomí na něm možná něco mělo. Vrtě hlavou se Harry trochu sklesle zasmál a vykročil, aby se připojil k Ronovi a Hermioně.

„Harry – to byl _Malfoy_?" zeptal se Ron nevěřícně.

„Ehm," řekl Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitola třetí

**Do hospody**

_So walk with me, talk with me,_

_Tell me your stories_

_I'll do my very best to understand you_

_You're flesh and blood..._

Harry řekl Ronovi a Hermioně, že ano, že to byl Malfoy. Že s ním chtěl promluvit o tom jezerním incidentu.

Nic víc jim neřekl.

Nechtěl jim lhát, nestyděl se, ale cítil – jako by celá ta situace byla křehká. Zatím to šlo překvapivě dobře, ale přidat do směsi Rona, Důvod-proč-získali-zrzci-špatnou-pověst, Draco Malfoy by byl vzdáleným bodem za obzorem. Bodem ukazujícím na Harryho a Rona a říkajícím 'Pokusili se mě zabít, profesore Snape!'

Harry nechtěl, aby k tomuhle došlo. Harry byl překvapený, jak moc nechce, aby k tomu došlo.

Nebylo to tím, že by byl Malfoy milý. Samozřejmě, laskavý a milý Draco Malfoy mohl Harryho přimět utíkat za Brumbálem a blábolit o mnoholičném lektvaru. Malfoy byl svým obvyklým sprostým, rozmazleným, frackovitým já, jen postrádajícím nepřátelskost a neustálou chuť urážet.

Ale stejně... Šlo to dobře.

Z nějakého důvodu z toho měl Harry radost.

Z ještě jednoho důvodu neřekl o situaci Ronovi a Hermioně. Ze stejného nesrozumitelného důvodu, z jakého se cítil trochu... majetnicky ohledně celé té záležitosti.

Už to bylo hodně dávno od doby, kdy měl naposledy něco naprosto soukromého, čeho se nezmocnila média, o čem Ron s Hermionou nevěděli první poslední, zatímco oni sami si chránili svých 'pár' zvláštních tajemství.

Měl pocit, že by byli silně ukřivdění, kdyby to zjistili.

Neřekl jim to, udělal přesně totéž.

A když příštího dne na snídani viděl vcházet Malfoye a Blaise Zabiniho, jak ho chytá za předloktí, pobízejíc ho, aby si sedl vedle něj, ucítil Harry nával téhož majetnického pocitu.

_Co si myslíš, že děláš, Zabini? Není třeba být hrabivej._

Harry Potter, chlapec, z něhož se stal cvok.

„Jsem tak ráda, že poslední dobou nevypadáš zdeptaně, Harry," řekla Hermiona.

„Zdeptaně?" odpověděl nepřítomně Harry, zatímco si Malfoy sedl vedle Zabiniho. „Proč bych byl zdeptanej?"

Voldemort. Válka. Cedrik. Sesychající lítost, která ho obklopovala. Paralizující vina.

Ou... Tohle.

Zapomněl jsem, pomyslel si Harry udiveně. Já _zapomněl_.

Hermiona se souhlasně rozzářila. „Není vůbec žádný důvod. Máš naprostou pravdu, Harry."

Neměl bych nikdy zapomínat, myslel si Harry. Ale udělal jsem to... a byl to dobrý pocit.

„Pojďme, první hodinu je obrana proti černé magii," řekl Ron. „Zajímalo by mě, jestli budem mít Lupina nebo Siriuse."

Harry vstal, pomáhaje Hermioně s její naditou brašnou s učebnicemi.

Když odcházeli ze síně, viděl Malfoye a Blaise Zabiniho ve vzrušené diskusi. Viděl Malfoyova ústa formující slova 'tvořivá magie' a skoro se usmál, když spatřil Zabiniho dobře předstíraný zájem.

Jakýsi náhlý popud ho přinutil na okamžik zastavit, když procházeli kolem zmijozelského stolu, a říct:

„Čau, Malfoyi."

Pansy Parkinsonová, Crabbe, Goyle a Zabini po něm střelili _Umři, Pottere, umři!_ pohledy.

Malfoy, klidný, jako kdyby neměl všude kolem sebe krvelačné vlky v lidské podobě, se natáhl pro toust a odpověděl „Dobrý ráno, Pottere."

Harry pocítil něco jako mlhavý triumf z těchto tří slov, která nechala zmijozelské a Rona scvrknout, zalykající se nevěřícností.

Ovšem, po _tomhle _musel podat podrobnější vysvětlení, když Ron dospěl do bodu, kdy málem začal prohlašovat, že se Voldemort proměnil pomocí mnoholičného lektvaru v Harryho a je nutné ho okamžitě zahubit.

„Prostě jsem se rozhodl být víc přátelskej," řekl, zatímco šli na hodinu obrany proti černé magii. „Chci vědět, co se to tam v jezeře stalo."

„No, ano, to dokážu pochopit," souhlasila Hermiona, chorobně bažící po vědomostech. „Ale vážně, Harry, Malfoy..."

Ron skoro prskal.

„Já to nedokážu pochopit! Bylo to _jasný _ďábelský zmijozelský spiknutí! Jsi příliš důvěřivej, Harry. Tihle Zmijozelové nejsou jako my. Řeknu ti, jsou to zrůdy, vyšinutý, surový..."

Přerušil svoji tirádu, aby pozdravil profesora Lupina.

„Zdravím, profesore. Byl jsem zvědavej, jestli to budete vy nebo Sirius. Neblíží se tak trochu..." předvedl mimicky vytí na Měsíc.

„Posaďte se, prosím," řekl Lupin se shovívavým úsměvem.

„Takže," začal znovu Ron. „Kde jsem to byl?"

„Říkals mi, jaký jsou Zmijozelové vyšinutý surový zrůdy," odpověděl Harry. „Ale pak tvou pozornost odvedl vlkodlak."

* * *

><p>Harry nemohl uvěřit, když se nachytal, jak kontroluje hodinky.<p>

Minuty se vlekly. A Malfoy se neukázal na obědě.

_Neustálý vynechávání jídel_, myslel si Harry. _To je to, čím si způsobuješ,_ _že je ti _blbě.

„S čím si děláš starosti, Harry?"

„Nedělám si starosti!" vyhrknul Harry rozhořčeně. Hermiona pokrčila rameny a ukousla si z jablka.

Možná je Malfoy nemocný. Rozhodně vypadá dost bledě.

Madame Pomfreyová by na tohle měla dávat větší pozor. Vitamíny by měly být povinné. To sklepení je pro choulostivé lidi nejspíš nezdravé.

Harry byl kvůli tomu jako na trní, dokud poněkud šokovaný nepotkal Malfoye u jezera; vykračoval si přes pahorek asi s dvacetiminutovým spožděním, obraz kypícího zdraví.

„Pojď, Pottere," řekl stručně, obrátil se a vydal se nazpátek.

Harry k vlastnímu znechucení zrychlil, aby ho dohnal.

„Hej, Malfoyi. Jdeš pozdě. Pro co si myslíš, že máme pravidla slušnýho vychování?"

Malfoy vypadal znuděně. „Myslím, že jsou pro ostatní lidi. Tak _pojď_."

„Kam jdeme?" zeptal se podezíravě Harry.

„Nehodlám u toho jezera strávit mládí," informoval ho Malfoy. „A stejně jsem si včera všiml, že máš potíže souvisle mluvit. Takže jdeme do hospody."

„Hospody? To mi má pomoct být _souvislejší_?"

„Ó ano. Alkohol ti dá tenhle falešnej pocit uklidnění," ujistil ho Malfoy.

„I když potřebuju uklidňovat, když jsi poblíž... Kam jdeš?"

„Do školy," řekl okamžitě Malfoy. „Je tam tajná chodba do Prasinek za sochou..."

„Jednooké čarodějnice," dokončil Harry pomalu. „Jak ses o ní dozvěděl?"

Draco vypadal samolibě.

„Přišel jsem na to před čtyřmi lety," odpověděl. „Weasley nemluvil cestou do Prasinek sám se sebou. Není zrovna nepatrnej, tenhle tvůj chlapec. Takže jsi to musel vzít zkratkou přes školu ve svým neviditelným pláštíku – a já ji našel."

_Takže on to dělá taky,_ pomyslel si Harry. _Snaží se mě znemožnit. Taky mu na tom záleží._

Ale řekl, „Ty víš o mým plášti?"

Malfoy se zašklebil. „Ne, Pottere. Opravdu jsem si myslel, že mám halucinace. Jistě že vím a příště, až půjdeme do hospody, ho můžeš vzít."

„Příště...? Nesouhlasil jsem s tím, že půjdu _dneska_!"

Harry se hnal v Malfoyově těsném závěsu a cítil se víc a víc jako pes braný na vycházku. Malfoy neodpověděl, dokud nebyli v chodbě vedoucí k soše.

Tehdy se podíval přes rameno a bezstarostně promluvil.

„Myslím, žes úplně nevstřebal situaci, Pottere."

Harry ucítil rychlé bouchnutí uvnitř hrudního koše, jako by mu někdo prudce narazil do prsou.

„C-co tím myslíš?"

„Nepřijal jsem tě jako celoživotního kámoše, víš." Malfoyův úsměv byl chladný jako nečekaný sníh. „Jsem zcela schopnej jít tě vrátit zpátky do obchodu, jestli nebudeš vyhovovat."

Harry pocítil začínající rozhořčení.

„Myslíš jako, že když s tebou nepůjdu pít-"

Záblesk zubů. „Přesně tak."

Harry se chystal Malfoyovi říct, kam si může svoje takzvané přátelství strčit a přidat doporučení, aby pokračoval se svou hůlkou a koštětem, když se stalo něco zcela neočekávaného.

Malfoy si všiml, že je naštvaný, a usmál se.

Osobní kouzlo nebylo něco, co by si Harry kdy spojoval s Draco Malfoyem. Přesto však...

Harry pocítil nutkání mrknout.

Většina Malfoyových činů byla promyšlená. Usmívání se zdálo být uměním.

Bylo to příšerně rafinované umění. Světlo se pozvolna vkradlo napříč bledou a poměrně chladnou tváří a taky jeho oči se zatřpytily jako slunce na jinovatce.

Stál tam, v prázdné chodbě, a usmíval se oním pronikavým prohnaným úsměvem, dokud nebyl Harry nakonec donucený mrknout.

Jakmile otevřel oči, úsměv se vytratil. Ucítil nejasné bodnutí zklamání.

„Tak pojď, Pottere," přemlouval Malfoy. „Odložil jsem domácí úkol z tvořivé magie, abych se s tebou napil."

„Och, jsem tak poctěn," řekl Harry, z velké části spíš slabě než sarkasticky.

„To bys taky měl být."

Malfoy se obrátil a šel dál s naprostou a ne neopodstatněnou jistotou, že ho Harry bude následovat.

„A pak mi můžeš povědět všechna svá šokující tajemství," dodal s uspokojením. Vypadal ublíženě, když postřehl Harryho skeptický pohled. „Co je? Já ti řeknu svoje!"

„Ano," řekl suše Harry, „ale Zmijozelové se rádi chlubí svými ďábelskými činy. Nejsem si jistej, že je to fér obchod."

Malfoy mu věnoval rychlý, docela překvapený pohled, pak se zasmál a pokrčil rameny.

Smích se za nimi rozléhal, když zmizeli za sochou.

* * *

><p>„Malfoyi! To je soukromá otázka!"<p>

„Je to 'ani jedna', žejo?"

„Malfoyi, ty dokážeš být takovej prachant!"

Harry zamžoural do světel U Tří košťat, která byla jaksi o dost jasnější, než když sem přišel.

Počkat, to poslední slovo neznělo správně...

„Jsi namol, Pottere." Malfoy zněl pobaveně.

Harry se soustředil na Malfoyův obličej. Napřed to byla jenom zlatavá šmouha mísící se s žárovkou, která stříbrně jiskřila v jeho vlasech a očích, ale po pár minutách se rozptýlila do úšklebku.

„Nejsem," odpověděl důstojně Harry. Formování slov mu přišlo trochu obtížné.

„Po třech medovinách, Pottere. Jsi amatér."

Malfoy jich měl aspoň pět a vypadal pouze o něco uvolněnější. Tihle Zmijozelové potřebují dohled.

„Odpověz na otázku, Pottere," dožadoval se ten panovačný spratek. „Tohle natahování je slabošský."

„Ou – dobře... Dvě."

Malfoy se zakuckal svou medovinou. „No Pottere, ty jsi Zlatoslav Lockhart, ty jeden."

„Sklapni, Malfoyi!"

„Počkat, počkat. Byly to babičkovský pusy na tvář? Byl v tom jazyk?"

„Malfoyi, _nemůžeš_ se mě ptát na takovou otázku... Ne, s tou první ne."

Malfoy vypadal, že zadržuje smích. „A kdo tedy byly ony nešťastnice?"

„Cho Changová," odpověděl váhavě Harry. „V pátým ročníku."

Vybavoval si ten moment velice jasně. Cho Changová si ho vzala stranou a řekla mu, že nemůže vydržet ty vzpomínky – že na sedmý ročník přestupuje do Krásnohůlek. Dodala, že Harryho neviní a jak sklesle hleděl do její krásné tváře, naklonila se k němu a zlehka ho políbila na ústa.

Jak jen si přál, aby tenhle moment nastal, a pak když přišel,...

Cítil na jejích rtech lítost, dobročinnost tisklou k jeho ústům. Polibek Cho Changové vyjadřoval stejný pocit jako každý dotek a slovo, které mu byly toho roku nabízeny.

Poodstoupila a on se ještě jednou podíval do tváře, o které sníval, a prostě si sklíčeně přál, aby ji už nikdy nemusel znovu vidět.

Draco Malfoy hvízdnul. „Changová? Docela slušný, Pottere... a teď ta druhá. Byly ty drby o Ginny Weasleyové pravda?"

„Ano," odpověděl Harry váhavě.

Těch pár rozpačitých polibků s Ginny. Pořád kvůli tomu cítil vinu, kvůli _využití_ Ronovy sestřičky jako něčeho pro zahnání osamělosti. Tak moc se tehdy v šestém ročníku snažil, aby ji chtěl, aby chtěl něco...

Nefungovalo to. Cítil se ohledně Ginny tak, jako by skoro byla jeho vlastní malá sestra...

Připomínaje si obecný postoj mezi Weasleyovými a Malfoyem Harry prudce vzhlédnul.

„Hodláš říct něco o Weasleyových?" zajímal se.

Malfoy vypadal lehce překvapeně. „Ne. Vždycky jsem měl pro zrzky trochu slabost. Tvoje Weasleyová je samozřejmě významnou výjimkou."

„Ou?" Harryho to silně zaujalo. „Takže teď jsi na řadě ty, Malfoyi. Kolik?"

„Ehm..." Malfoy zamrkal. „Vydrž minutku."

Začal na svém ubrousku provádět zběsilé výpočty.

No vážně. Snape by měl morálce svých studentů věnovat víc pozornosti.

„Tak kdo byla tvá první?"

„Ach." Malfoy signalizoval pro další medovinu. „Pansy Parkinsonová, třetí ročník. Vzpomínáš si, jak byl můj mladý život téměř přerván hipogryfem? Přihnala se na ošetřovnu a vrhla se na mě. Skoro jsem dostal šok."

„Zas tak šokovanej jsi nebyl," poznamenal Harry s úsměvem. „Šel jsi s ní ve čtvrťáku na vánoční ples."

„No," pokrčil Malfoy rameny. „Pozvala mě."

Nemohli jste si pomoct a skoro jste tu jeho bezostyšnou drzost zbožňovali.

„Co?" řekl Malfoy, když viděl Harryho zdvižené obočí. „Malfoyové vždycky čekají, až je pozvou. Och, a tady je to číslo."

Podal Harrymu ubrousek.

_Dobrý Bože._

„Je vůbec na škole tolik lidí?"

Malfoy se šibalsky usmál. „Když počítáš i personál."

„Fuj!"

Malfoy při pohledu na Harryho obličej vybuchl smíchy. Malfoy se dnes večer vůbec hodně smál.

Samozřejmě, musel být kapánek opilý.

„I mimo školu je život, Pottere," dodal, jakmile se uklidnil.

K Malfoyovi přišla madame Rosmerta a se zábleskem v očích jim rozdávala pití.

„Víš jistě, že už jsi neměl dost?"

„Rosmerto!" podíval se zděšeně Malfoy. „Znáš mě moc dobře. Noc je mladá a já taky. Hodláme se opít mnohem víc, než se vydáme domů."

Harry měl obavy, že jestli se opije mnohem víc, chůze bude nad jeho síly.

„Jsi příšerný, Draco Malfoyi," vzdychla, pokladajíc na stůl další dvě sklenice. „A pokoušíš se zkazit chudáka nevinného Harryho Pottera. Děsíš mě k smrti."

„Miluješ to!" zavolal za ní Malfoy. Obrátil se zpátky k Harrymu a uličnicky se zakřenil.

„Milá žena. Ve třetím ročníku mě odmítla obsloužit a já se s ní pokusil flirtovat. Říká, že jsem byl nejmladší z těch, co to kdy zkusili."

„Malfoyi, víš jistě, že nejsi alkoholik?"

„Já," informoval ho povýšeným tónem Malfoy, „tady nejsem ten nezletilej piják. V lednu mi bylo osmnáct."

„Nebylo ti osmnáct na vánočním plese," zamumlal Harry.

„Tobě taky ne. Každopádně, nechme mluvení o starých časech. Hmm – dobrá, mám další otázku, ale jelikož jsi se líbal jenom se dvěma lidma, řekl bych, že ta už je taky zodpovězená."

„Co...? Ou." Ke své hrůze Harry ucítil, jak zběsile rudne. „Malfoyi!"

Malfoy se rozesmál a opřel se zády o zeď. „Chudáček čistej Pottřík."

„Sklapni! Kolik nespočetných tisícovek jsi teda nasbíral ty?"

Koutek Malfoyových úst se zvednul. „Nespočetný tisíce? Musím tě vyvést z představy, že jsou všichni Zmijozelové nemravní hříšníci. To je jenom... hmm... osmdesáti devíti procentní pravda."

„Kolik, Malfoyi?" Ke svému překvapení Harry zjistil, že doopravdy zvědavý.

Malfoy uvažoval. „Podej mi zas ten ubrousek."

Harry se zasmál, potřásl hlavou a dal si další drink.

Malfoy souhlasně pokýval.

„Já věděl, že nakonec nejsi tak prudérní," poznamenal. „Namouduši, bereš si školní pravidla, bušíš do nich velkým kladivem a každej dělá, jako bys byl anděl."

Harry zvedl obočí. „A co si myslíš ty?"

„Myslím, že andlělé se neožírají na vánočním plese, to si myslím. Taky jsem tě viděl, když jsi měl naprosto nesvatý myšlenky ohledně mlácení mýho obličeje. Ne – je v tobě kousek pěkně hnusnýho parchanta." Klidný analytický výraz Malfoyovy tváře přešel do úšklebku. „To proto jsem se rozhodl ti dát šanci."

„Jsem ohromenej," řekl suše Harry.

Byla to rozhodně novinka. Nikdy dřív nikdo od Harryho neočekával špatné chování.

„Pokusím se přijít na nějakej dostatečně ďábelskej čin."

Malfoy nad tou myšlenkou mávl rukou. „Nebuď absurdní, jsi začátečník. Buď rozumnej. Dělej to po mým."

Harry docházel k přesvědčení, že je Malfoy bezpochyby skutečně opilý. Jeho oči byly divoké a jasné a jeho světlá ofina byla trochu zpřeházená.

Harry měl jen omezenou kontrolu nad svými motorickými funkcemi a byl venku na tahu s Malfoyem, jehož úsudek byl narušený.

Tohle bylo docela zajímavé.

„Už vím!" ohlásil Malfoy. „Měli bychom si dát karaoke."

Harry zíral na nadšenou tvář před sebou.

„Ty jsi šílenej..."

„A o to je to větší sranda," ujistil ho Malfoy. Vyskočil na nohy s čilou ladností, jakou by Harry nedokázal napodobit ani za střízliva, a jal se stáhnout Harryho z jeho stoličky.

A právě v tu chvíli se v hospodě objevil Hagrid a Malfoy zmizel pod stolem.

Hagrid si všiml Harryho, jak vyjeveně zírá na svoje kolena, a šoural se k němu. „Ale ne..." řekl Malfoy tenkým hláskem.

Harry zoufale potlačoval smích.

„Nazdar, Harry!" Hagrid ho pozdravil se stejnou nepříjemnou srdečností, jako to dělávali všichni Nebelvíři.

Zrovna teď jeho černé oči prozkoumávaly lehce roztřeseného Harryho a stůl, na němž stály dvě sklenice.

„Jenom sem si vyrazil na skleničku," pokračoval. „Olympa to nevidí moc ráda, takže to budu muset vobstarat rychle... Ehm, Harry..." snížil hlas do spikleneckého hřímání. „Vyrušuju tady snad při něčem?"

Harry pár minut bezhlesně zíral, dokud se mu nerozsvítilo.

Zpod stolu se ozvalo velmi, velmi tlumené sprosté slovo.

Harry spěšně zakašlal.

Hagrid si to bohužel vyložil jako příznak rozpačitého souhlasu.

„Ach... promiň, Harry... Šla asi na záchod, žejo?"

„Hm," řekl Harry.

Hagrid ho šťouchl loktem ve stylu přátelského škádlení, které ho skoro shodilo na zem.

„To rád slyším, Harry. Je na čase, aby sis začal trochu víc užívat."

„To vypadá, že tvůj život je na houby," řekl tichý hlas z oblasti Harryho kolen.

Harry odolal nutkání začít se buď hystericky smát, nebo Malfoye kopnout.

„Tak já zmiznu," zahřměl Hagrid. „Nechcu tě ztrapňovat. Dám si akorát jednu skleničku. Řekni mi jenom jednu věc, Harry..." věnoval mu další ohromné šťouchnutí. „Je hezká?"

„Ehm," odpověděl Harry.

„_Extrémně_ hezká," řekl ten zatracený hlas zpod stolu.

Hagrid se přívětivě odkolébal. Jakmile se k nim obrátil zády, rozcuchaně vypadající Malfoy se vynořil. Popadl Harryho a vyvlekl ho ven z hospody.

Noční vzduch byl pro Harryho, který se musel soustředit, aby zůstal stát vzpřímeně, omračující.

Malfoyovy oči byly pořád horečně jasné, ale jinak byl bledý a vypadal, že se mu ulevilo.

„Útěk!"

Harry zamrkal. „Co tím myslíš?"

„Ále, mám z něho hrůzu," řekl Malfoy otevřeně. „Už odjakživa. Jak nás předhazuje surovým zvířatům a předepisuje nám krvelačný knihy. Nemluvě o faktu, že je úděsně obrovskej."

Harry byl ohromený. Malfoy, který se v blízkosti Hagrida vždycky choval naprosto svévolně a kterého se Hagrid, jak Harry věděl, tajně děsil.

Byl tím fascinovaný. Jaký člověk by na strach reagoval takhle?

Malfoy zamyšleně zamrkal.

„Proboha. Myslím, že střízlivej bych něco takovýho nikdy nepřiznal." Pokrčil rameny, gesto, které Harryho mdlému zraku připadalo zvláštně splývavé. „No dobře. Předpokládám, že je tu vždycky riziko, že ti něco inkriminujícího uklouzne."

Harry byl trochu dotčený. „Nehledám slabý místa, abych mohl zaútočit, Malfoyi."

Malfoy naklonil hlavu na stranu, pouliční osvětlení dělalo z jeho vlasů soupeře pro dorůstající měsíc. „Děláš to při famfrpálu," podotknul. „Znak dobrýho hráče."

„To je něco jinýho. Život není hra."

Malfoy se znovu usmál tím otravným úsměvem. „Není?"

V téhle chvíli byl Harry příliš zaměstnaný důležitou prací neupadnout, aby odpověděl.

„Opatrně, Pottere. Válení ve škarpě by mělo zůstat vyhrazený pro skutečný alkoholiky. Ty, co si to zasloužili."

„Pomohl bys mi ven, kdybych spadl do škarpy?" vyptával se Harry, který měl znepokojivé pochyby ohledně toho, zda zvládne zůstat vzpřímeně stát.

„Za co mě máš! S pohrdáním bych se ti smál."

Och, znamenitě.

Tváří v tvář téhle možné alternativě vrávoral Harry energicky kupředu. Byl překvapený nastolením dokonale přátelského ticha.

Malfoy, k čertu s ním, měl s tím alkoholem pravdu. Zatracený zhýralý Zmijozel.

„Takže jsi mě vzal pít," přistihl Harry sám sebe poznamenat. „Co je na jídelním lístku zítra, bordel?"

Kdokoliv jiný by byl šokovaný, že Harry navrhuje takovou věc.

Malfoy se rozesmál.

„Popravdě," pokáral Harryho. „Musíme si něco nechat na čtvrtek."

Pokračovali ve své vrávoravé cestě zpátky do školy. Harry se opravdu tvrdě snažil jít rovně. Malfoy se zhoupnul okolo pár kandelábrů.

Rozloučili se na chodbě. Harry zaváhal a pátral po něčem vhodném, co by řekl.

Nakonec se rozhodl pro: „Zítra ve stejnou dobu?"

* * *

><p>Dalšího dne se Harry probudil se silným dojmem, že to všechno byl sen.<p>

Venku na šrot opilý s Malfoyem? Bylo to příliš bizarní.

Pak se zkusil posadit a kocovina ho praštila jako potlouk.

Ou. Takže to teda byla pravda.

Velmi, velmi opatrně Harry vstal. Pak mu zazněl v uchu Ronův hlas.

„Harry! Kdes byl? Byli jsme bez sebe!"

Harry se zašklebil. „Mohl bys... zkusit nemluvit tak nahlas?"

„Vypadáš jak sračky," poznamenal Ron s osvěžující upřímností, díky které byl známý a milovaný ve všech kruzích pekla.

„No, cítím se jak sračky. Ale ještě žiju."

Harryho sarkasmus byl podnícen zatrpklostí. Knoflíky jeho pyžama se zdály být do dírek přilepené lepidlem.

„Harry vypadáš jako... vypadáš, jako bys byl celou noc vzhůru a pil."

„Celou noc ne."

Ronovy pihy šokem prakticky vyskočily z Ronova obličeje.

„Cože! Kdes byl, s kým jsi byl... ale ne, Harry, řekni, že to nebyl Malfoy."

„Možná to byl, tak trochu, Malfoy," připustil Harry.

Ron se prudce nadechl nosem. Znepokojující tmavě fialová barva jeho tváří byla násilně v rozporu s jeho vlasy.

Potom popadl Harryho za paži.

„Vydrž, potřebuju se oblíct..." zaprotestoval Harry a zápasil se svým hábitem. Ron čekal se stěží ovládanou netrpělivostí.

„Kam jdeme?" ptal se Harry, když se táhnul v těsném závěsu za Ronem a cítil se strašně křehký.

„Za Hermionou," řekl Ron. „Ona umí přísnej mateřskej proslov o dost líp než já."

„Víš, Rone, on vážně není tak strašně-"

Ron se k němu otočil a zvedl prst.

„Ne dokud nenajdeme Hermionu!"

* * *

><p>„-nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi byl tak nezodpovědný, Harry, noc před školním dnem! Jak hodláš dávat při hodinách pozor? Řekni mi, že sis alespoň udělal domácí úkol, Harry..."<p>

„Koho zajímá domácí úkol!" zavyl Ron. „Co Malfoy?"

Tohle pokračovalo ještě drahnou dobu. Nejdřív byla Velká síň prázdná, ale teď tu byla pěkná řádka Nebelvírů v různých stupních tajného odposlouchávání.

Harry se zhroutil na svoje místo a byl se svou snídaní ve stádiu pozorování.

„Och, ano. Malfoy." Hermiona se nesoulasně podívala. „_On _si udělal napřed svůj úkol?"

Ron vydal zvuk jako konvice těsně před explozí.

Hermiona vzdychla. „A Harry, já vím, že jsi zvědavý ohledně celé téhle záležitosti s turnajem tří kouzelnických škol. Ale to není důvod k tomu, abys nedělal svoje domácí úkoly a trávil čas se sprostým hňupem, jako je Malfoy. Vždycky si to můžeme vyhledat v knihovně. Samozřejmě jsi pořád svobodný činitel a můžeš si dělat, co chceš."

Harry s Ronem na ni oba nevěřícně zírali.

„Podívej se na to z té lepší stránky, Rone," řekla Hermiona věcně. „Když se Harry bude všechen čas tahat s tím idiotem, přestane si z něj utahovat a útočit na něj. A pak můžeš šetřit na svoje sázky."

Harry se prudce vztyčil a ignoroval žaludek obracející bolest, kterou to vyslalo do jeho hlavy.

„Sázky? Jaký sázky?"

„No, vzpomínáš na ten famfrpálový zápas Zmijozel/Nebelvír."

Famfrpál nebyl letos zrušen díky naléhavému škemrání všech čtyř kolejí.

„Ty a Malfoy jste vypadali, jako kdyby jste se na sebe měli vrhnout," pokračovala poklidně Hermiona a mazala si svůj toust máslem. „Ron začal uzavírat velké sázky na to, že bys vyhrál. A měl taky docela dobré vyhlídky, vzhledem k tomu, že Malfoy má pověst, že bojuje špinavě."

Harry byl trochu uražený.

„Ron byl otřesně zklamaný," informovala ho nevzrušeně Hermiona. „Ale to prostě patří k show, že? Myslím tím, že ty nikdy nejsi násilnický vůči komukoliv jinému. Nemůžeš toho kluka vystát. Nevydržíš s ním vycházet dlouho."

Harry musel připustit, že má možná pravdu, přesto se však cítil naprosto opačně.

„Nikdo by nevydržel," ujistila ho Hermiona a poplácala ho po paži. „Malfoy je nesnesitelný, jak pořád opakuji Levanduli. Mě neobalamutí tím svým zdáním pěkného kluka."

„Pěknýho!" vyprsknul Ron.

Harry si vzpomněl na Hagridovu neúmyslnou poznámku a usmál se. Ron byl rozlícený.

„Pojďme," řekla Hermiona. „Měli bychom radši jít na hodinu."

Vycházeli ze dveří, když se přiloudal Malfoy, každý jeden blonďatý vlas přesně na svém místě a vypadal, jako by nevinně spal celou dlouhou noc.

Ron, který dusal napřed, do něho vrazil.

„Dávej bacha!" vyštěknul Ron, který nebyl v náladě, aby nechal Malfoye si ho dobírat za to, že úmyslně existuje.

„Nemusíš tak moc pospíchat, Weasley," protáhl Malfoy. „Rčení 'čas jsou peníze' není myšleno doslova, víš."

„Malfoyi!" zařval Harry.

Hermioniny oči se zúžily nelibostí.

Malfoy to nedbale přešel.

„Zvážil bych znovu celou tuhle tvou myšlenku s přátelstvím, Harry," řekl Ron se stěží zadržovaným hněvem. „Vlastně v jeho případě bych znovu zvážil celou tuhle 'vražda je špatná' myšlenku."

Harry se kousl do rtu.

Znervóznilo ho, že byl překvapený, i když přesně věděl, jaký Malfoy je. Malfoy se prostě choval tak, jak se Malfoy chová vždycky... a Harryho rozrušilo, že si dovolil na to zapomenout a mít toho parchanta skoro rád.

* * *

><p>Harry byl vyčerpaný.<p>

Zastával se Malfoye před Hermionou a Ronem celý den, což bylo problematické, když vlastně souhlasil s tím, že je Malfoyovo chování neomluvitelné. Taky chtěl prohodit s Malfoyem pár vážných slov na téma Ron.

Přesto však neměl absolutně v úmyslu zanechat téhle... podivné formy přátelství. Dokonce byl zvědavý, s očekáváním, za něž se tak trochu zpola styděl, co Malfoy plánuje na dnešní noc.

Včerejšek byl... zajímavý.

A v těchto časech nebylo mnoho věcí, které by byly zajímavé.

Harry zběžně zapátral v šedivé krajině po blonďaté hlavě a ono divné očekávání v něm jiskřilo.

Malfoy nebyl nikde vidět.

A po další víc než tři čtvrtě hodině bylo víc než jasné, že nepřijde.

U jezera byla zima.

Harryho udržoval v teple jeho rostoucí vztek.

Ve chvíli, kdy se hnal zpátky do školy, byl rozpálený doruda.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitola čtvrtá

**Zjistit, kdo jsi**

_You said the air was singing_

_It's calling you, you don't believe_

_These things you never see_

_And never dream_

Harryho záměr odtáhnout Malfoye stranou a pořádně ho zpérovat byl zmařen skutečností, že byl zas jednou obklopený Zmijozely, kamkoliv šel.

Byl nadobyčejně populární – s ohledem na to, že byl sprostý, bezohledný malý spratek, který ani nechodil na domluvené schůzky!

Jenom vyhlídka na šanci mu vynadat přiměla Harryho, aby následujícího dne přišel k jezeru.

Být přinucen k téhle potupě ho ještě víc naštvalo.

Co tomu skutečně nasadilo korunu byl Malfoy sedící u jezera a chystající se vyrazit, když uviděl Harryho.

„Co tě zdrželo, Pottere?" zajímal se.

Vypadal, že nemá naprosto žádný pocit viny.

To byl vrchol.

„Kde jsi včera sakra byl?"

Malfoy zvedl jeno světlé obočí a zdál se být tou otázkou lehce překvapený.

„Hrál jsem karty ve své společenské místnosti."

„Proč?" zeptal se ostře Harry a přes hněv si uvědomoval, že je vlastně... docela dotčený.

Malfoy už nevypadal tak netečně.

„Protože mi to mí spolužáci nabídli, a oni jsou Zmijozelové."

„Takže co?"

Harry tu otázku na Malfoye naštvaně vychrlil.

Malfoy, který zjevně celou tuhle scénu plánoval, ji snadno zachytil.

„Takže oni mají vždycky přednost," opáčil. „Ty to nechápeš, že ne? Dobře – udělám ti v tom jasno."

„Udělej mi v tom jasno," opakoval chladně Harry.

Malfoy začal rázovat, s rukama za zády a netečnou tváří.

„Kde stojím."

_Myslíš na břehu jezera, ve kterým plave olbřímí oliheň?_

„O čem to mluvíš?" vyštěkl Harry.

„Je to otázka loajality. Má loajalita patří Zmijozelu. Protože tak to musí být."

_Co to má co dělat s dodržováním smluvených schůzek?_

Harry překvapil sám sebe, když se zeptal, „Proč?" místo aby skopnul Malfoye do jezera.

Malfoy se zastavil a nenadále se obrátil přímo k němu. Vítr mu odfouknul stříbrné vlasy dozadu a jeho tvář se bez onoho zářivého rámu zdála méně sebejistá.

„Tys nikdy neslyšel říkat něco ošklivýho o Zmijozelu?"

„Slyšel? Já jsem _říkal _ošklivý věci o Zmijozelu," řekl mu Harry. „Vy lidi jste ve famfrpálu fixlující parchanti."

„Óóó, a Nebelvír vykazuje neočekávanej talent ve vyhýbání se odpovědi. Víš zatraceně dobře, co mám na mysli – ten všeobecnej názor, že je Zmijozelská kolej výcvikovým táborem Smrtijedů."

Harry si byl vědom toho, že ho jeho obličej prozrazuje, a tak neodpověděl.

Ale pamatoval si:_ Není žádná čarodějka ani čaroděj, který se dal ke zlu a nebyl ze Zmijozelu._

Malfoyův výraz byl mnohem víc pod kontrolou. Harry neviděl žádnou emoci, když poznamenal:

„Vidím, že slyšels. No, Pottere, tohle je válka a ty víš, jak předsudky během války prudce narůstají. Pokaždé, když zmizí další člověk se lidi víc odvrátí od Zmijozelu. A my se nepodvolujeme a nepřebíháme k nikomu. Nehrajeme si hezky s ostatními dětmi, protože hezky si hrát není zábava. My jsme Zmijozelové a to znamená, že jsme zlí a jsme nedůvěryhodní – ale ne všichni z nás hoří touhou se stát poskoky Pána zla."

„To jsem nikdy netvrdil," řekl Harry s nepohodlnou vzpomínkou na to, jak řekl klobouku _'Ne Zmijozel...'_

„Vážně?" vyptával se Malfoy. „Nikdy jsi neřekl ani slovo? Nikdy jsi ani neposlouchal tyhle věci? Ta myšlenka se nemihla tvojí čistou nebelvírskou myslí?"

_Podělanej Zmijozel._

_Proč prostě nevyrazit všechny Zmijozely?_

Harry byl zticha.

„Myslel jsem si to."

Tahle výměna názorů nešla vůbec tak, jak Harry plánoval.

„To neznamená, že mě můžeš-"

„Zklamat?" usmál se Malfoy. „Znamená. Můžu. A udělám to. Chci to udělat. Už v tom máš jasno?"

„Naprosto. Vy Zmijozelové musíte držet pohromadě, takže na mě budeš kašlat, kdykoliv budeš chtít."

Harry doufal v nějakou formu popření. Místo toho ho Malfoy obdařil odtažitým úsměvem a pomalu přikývl.

„No..." řekl Harry. „Myslím, že to pro mě není zrovna skvělá vyhlídka."

„Och, já nevím," odpověděl Malfoy. „Ty ke mně kdovíjak zdvořilej být taky nemusíš. Nikdy jsem nestavěl ohleduplnost moc vysoko. Přijď pozdě, buď sprostej, vůbec se neukazuj. Předpokládám, že ti nabízím šanci _ne_hrát si pro změnu hezky s ostatními dětmi."

Znovu se usmál, tak nějak zkaženě a víc uvolněně.

„Jestli se ti to nezamlouvá, můžeš si dát odchod. Vím, že nejsem osoba, kterou je snadný mít r-" Odmlčel se, uvažujíc. „Za přítele."

Harry o tom přemýšlel.

Nečekal... že bude konfrontace vypadat takhle. Očekával, s jistou dávkou zlé předtuchy, vzteklý konflikt Nebelvír/sprostý zmijozelský spratek.

Což tohle skoro bylo. Ale... Malfoy měl pravdu.

Harry věděl o Zmijozelech. Chodili v ganzích. Byli urputně předpojatí - a to zahrnovalo i Snapea.

Malfoy byl vlastně – byl fér, komplikovaným způsobem. Myslel, že by měl Harryho varovat. Malfoy byl vždycky otevřený ohledně toho, kde stojí.

Harry si tím nebyl jistý. Ale byl přece jenom Nebelvír. Nebelvíři se vrhají do věcí bez přemýšlení.

Kromě toho byl fascinovaný. Kdyby teď odešel, ta zvědavost by ho pravděpodobně zabila.

Oplatil mu úsměv. „Je skoro nemožný tě mít rád, Malfoyi. Ale myslím, že na to kašlu."

Malfoy vypadal znuděně.

„Teď, když sis to odbyl, dejme se do pohybu."

„Malfoyi, _nejdu_ už znovu do hospody... Cítil jsem se včera celej den mizerně."

„Jít znovu do hospody?" Malfoy se dotčeně podíval. „Jakej předvídatelnej parchant si myslíš, že jsem?"

Než mohl Harry odpovědět, zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, jdeme na famfrpálový hřiště."

Harry se podíval kolem na padající soumrak. Zvažoval fakt, že se pořád cítí dost pod obraz.

Prohlížel si Malfoye a zvedl obočí.

„No, pokud ještě nejsi unavenej z dostávání na prdel..."

* * *

><p>„No tak, Pottere, ukaž, co máš."<p>

Harry bez výrazu zíral na Malfoye. Malfoy zíral zpátky a klidně vyčkával, jako by byl džentlmen ze spolku čtení poezie a ne kluk sedící na famfrpálovém hřišti a vznášející prapodivný požadavek.

„Promiň?"

Malfoy vydechnul. „Neprominu. Dělej, podíváme se, co umíš."

Harry vůbec nevěděl, jak reagovat. Malfoy se právě vesele (a pokud Harry uměl posoudit, taky zdatně) vloupal do skladu s famfrpálovým náčiním, sebral dvě košťata, jedno hodil Harrymu, vrhnul se na hřiště a řekl mu, aby...

Co vlastně?

Harry seskočil z koštěte a posadil se na opačný konec lavice.

„Malfoyi, o čem to sakra mluvíš?"

„O létání," odpověděl Malfoy a popleteně se na Harryho díval, obočí zvlněné v drobném zamračení. „Vždyť víš... trochu si zadovádět s koštětem..."

Harry byl příliš pohoršený na to, aby ho zajímalo, jak Malfoy vypadá, když je zmatený.

„Malfoyi, jestli naznačuješ...!"

Malfoyova obočí vyletěla až k hranici vlasů.

„Dobrý Bože, Pottere, vy Nebelvíři máte ale zvrhlý představy. To musí být vším tím sezením vevnitř a hraním šachů." Odmlčel se a s nepatrným úsměvem si zčísl na stranu pramen vlasů odfouklý větrem. „Šachy by přivedly na nemravný myšlenky každýho."

„Nejsem si jistej, že ty potřebuješ někam přivádět, Malfoyi," řekl ostražitě Harry. „Můžeš mi teď prosím sdělit, o čem to mluvíš?"

Malfoy byl příliš zaměstnaný hihňáním, než aby něco takového udělal.

Harry by si myslel, že přátelství bude zahrnovat méně touhy Malfoye proliskat.

Když už Malfoy přestal, jeho úvahy se stejně pořád stáčely stejným směrem.

„Úplně vidím Grangerovou s Weasleym, jak teď zabíjí o zimních večerech čas. 'To je ono, bejby, dej mi ten svůj šachmat hezky natvrdo!'" Harryho rychlé instinktivní zamračení přimělo Malfoye pokrčit rameny. „S tebou není žádná sranda. Ale no tak – určitě ses jako malej dost napoletoval?"

„To těžko, Malfoyi. Vyrůstal jsem u mudlů, pamatuješ? Košťata jsme používali k zametání smetí."

Malfoyův úsměv byl nevěřícný.

„Divný... i když bych radši zametal podlahu, než se pokoušel lítat na některých košťatech, co lidi dnes používají." Znovu pokrčil rameny, pohrdavé gesto rozmazleného spratka, které Harry tak dobře znal. „Ano, ale musel jsi tam trochu lítat. Věděl jsi o famfrpálu."

„Ehm – ne, nevěděl."

Malfoy mu pohlédl do tváře a zmateně zagestikuloval.

Zase si jednou všiml toho, že Malfoy je jednička v mluvení pomocí rukou. Ztvárnil to, co chtěl říct tak snadno a chytře, jako předváděl svoje kruté imitování.

„Ale... když jsme se poprvé potkali v obchodu s hábity, mluvil jsem o famfrpálu a tys říkal, že jsi ho nehrál. A pak na naší první hodině lítání, to určitě nebylo poprvé, cos seděl na koštěti-"

„Ano, bylo," přerušil ho Harry.

Přes Malfoyovu tvář přeběhl záchvěv emocí.

„Vážně? Ta opovážlivá lež mě štvala roky." Odmlčel se a dlouze o něčem dumal. „Pottere... Mohlo by cokoliv z toho, co jsem řekl, být bráno jako skrytej kompliment?"

„Jo, řekl bych, že jo."

„Předstírejme, že nemohlo. Já _neskládám _komplimenty." Malfoy vstal a oprášil si ruce, které ani nemohly být špinavé. „Teď... když jsi tohle nikdy předtím nedělal, hádám, že tě to budu muset naučit." Harry si mučednicky povzdechl. „Ty jsi tak neuvěřitelně otravnej, Pottere. Takže dobře – řiď se mými pokyny a snaž se nespadnout."

Harry zvedl koště, potěžkal ho v rukou a ucítil ten dobře známý příliv sebedůvěry.

„Bez obav. Nespadnu. A když budeš mít štěstí, možná zkusím chytit tebe, jestli spadneš."

„Já a spadnout! _Já _jsem nevyrostl mezi mudly."

„Ne a taky jsi nebyl nejmladší chytač za poslední století."

Malfoy povytáhl obočí, jako by byl trochu překvapený. Řekl však - „Uvidíš, Pottere... Tohle není tak úplně famfrpál."

S tím popadl svoje koště a byl pryč.

Harry zapomněl, že se Malfoy pohybuje jako had.

Následoval ho.

Byl větrný den a Harry musel mhouřit oči, aby ho rozeznal.

Mířil hodně, hodně vysoko. Normálně jste při famfrpálu nelétali moc vysoko – bylo by to kontraproduktivní, když zlatonka se obvykle objevila poblíž země a nikdy nešla příliš vysoko nad brankové obruče.

Harry lehce znervózněl, když si uvědomil, že nevidí tak dobře nejen kvůli svým vlasům, ale taky kvůli mrakům.

„Malfoyi!" zařval. „Jsi děsně vysoko!"

„Bojíš se, Pottere?" zařval Malfoy zpátky.

„To sotva! Ale tohle jsou školní košťata – Fred a George Weasleyovi mi řekli, že některý školní košťata se třesou, když je vezmeš moc vysoko!"

Nakolik dokázal Harry rozeznat Malfoyův výraz, vypadal zaujatě.

„Nezmínili se náhodou o tom, který z nich?"

„_Malfoyi!"_

Malfoy pokrčil rameny, usmál se a obrátil svoje koště vzhůru nohama.

„Malfoyi!" Harry trhnul svým koštětem dolů a setkal se s Malfoyovou šílenou a vzhůru nohama přetočenou tváří.

Smál se.

„Pokračuj, Pottere, zkus to – ale pevně se drž!"

Harry váhal. Není dost šílený na to, aby tohle zkusil.

Nebo možná je.

Zkusil to.

Celý svět se zdál být pod ním, extrémně hluboko pod ním a na okamžik Harry zažil silnou závrať. Nahoře bylo jenom jeho sevření kolem koštěte, které ho chránilo, byl příliš vysoko-

Bylo to velmi vzrušující.

Harry si vzpomněl, že tohle je koště. Na koštěti umí udělat cokoliv.

Malfoy viděl, že tomu začíná přicházet na kloub a ve stylu sadistického parchanta, kterým byl, se přesunul na něco jiného.

„To nebylo špatný, Pottere," řekl a obrátil se správnou stranou vzhůru. „Co tohle?"

„Malfoyi,_ přestaň_! Spadneš!"

Malfoy si na svém koštěti stoupal, ve tváři výraz silného soustředění.

Nebyl způsob, jak Harryho přimět k tomu, aby tohle zkoušel. Pro Malfoye to bylo v pohodě, on byl na zemi ladný. Harry se o sobě domníval, že je spíš typ jako Krum – byl ladný jenom, když na koštěti _seděl._

„Je to na tebe moc obtížný, Pottere?"

„Ani za nic!"

V tomhle okamžiku si Harry uvědomil, že učitelé, kteří ustavičně mluví o tom, jak je lehkovážný, mají pravdu.

_Nechci to udělat_, myslel si, zatímco se drápal na kolena. Koště sebou varovně cuklo. Nechci to udělat, nechci-

Vzdal to a postavil se.

Koště stále plulo vpřed a od volného pádu ho dělilo pouze zachvění nebo otřes násady. Roztáhl paže kvůli ubohému množství rovnováhy, které mu to mohlo poskytnout, hábit kolem něj vířil a byl k smrti vyděšený.

„Myslím, že umřu!" zaječel.

Malfoy se rozesmál. „Baví?"

„_Jo_!"

* * *

><p>„Och, moje vlasy," řekl Malfoy plačtivě o nějaký čas později, když už byli zpátky na pevné zemi. „To je na lítání nejhorší. Moje <em>vlasy<em>..."

Neúspěšně se pokoušel ulízat si vlasy, které obklopovaly jeho obličej, trochu jako nějaká rozcuchaná svatozář.

Harry měl podezření, že sám asi vypadá hodně jako ježek, ale bylo mu to jedno. Supěl a potil se, ale Malfoy na tom byl samozřejmě stejně. Udržel krok. Pomyslel si, že mu to šlo dost dobře.

Malfoy si očividně myslel totéž. Věnoval mu hodnotící pohled.

„To nebylo vůbec špatný, Pottere. Když jsem tuhle fintu s koštětem zkusil poprvé, byl jsem asi pět centimetrů od země."

Harry zůstal civět s otevřenou pusou. Malfoy bez jakékoliv kajícnosti pokračoval.

„No, samozřejmě. Je to zatraceně nebezpečný, víš. Myslíš, že jsem nějakej sebevražednej pitomec?"

„Vlastně," řekl Harry přiškrceným hlasem, „ano. Já jsem pět centimetrů od tvýho umlácení svým koštětem."

Malfoy nevypadal, že by ho to moc trápilo.

„Trocha tréninku, Pottere, a udržíš tu násadu velmi dobře."

„A hodně tréninku, Malfoyi, a možná mě jednoho dne porazíš ve famfrpálu." Harry obrátil oči vsloup. Malfoy se povýšeně podíval.

„Já se vážně nedokážu snížit k tomuhle dětinskýmu hašteření s tebou."

„Odkdy?"

„Pche, vyfič, Pottere. Nashle zítra." Vypadal zamyšleně. „Myslím, že budeme dělat něco, co nezpůsobuje újmu vlasům."

„Zmijozelové jsou tak marniví," poznamenal Harry. „A přitom k tomu mají tak malej důvod."

Malfoy se zamračil. „Běž si učesat vlasy, Pottere. Vypadáš jako ježek."

* * *

><p>Následujícího dne měl Harry už už oblečený svůj plášť, když mu cosi přišlo na mysl.<p>

_Předpokládám, že ti nabízím šanci _ne_hrát si pro změnu hezky s ostatními dětmi._

Nic na tom nebylo. Harry nehodlal prostě převzít Malfoyovo chování. Harry nikdy nepřebíral žádnou Malfoyovu hovadinu.

A chtěl taky vidět, jestli to Malfoy myslel vážně.

Harry plášť pomalu zase odložil. Pak šel do společenské místnosti.

„Rone? Troufáš si na utkání v řachavým Petrovi?"

Ron souhlasil s pohotovým potěšením, které, jak si byl Harry jistý, by nehrozilo, kdyby Harry v poslední době nestrávil mimořádně velké množství času poflakováním s Draco Malfoyem.

A tak zůstal v pohodlném teple společenské místnosti a skutečnost, že _mohl_ být někde jinde a s někým jiným, kdo, jak si byl absolutně jistý, ho tam chtěl... dělala všechno výrazně příjemnějším.

Řachavý Petr byl trochu pozdržen Harryho a Ronovou našenou diskusí o tom, jak Ron konečně úspěšně zvládnul Wronského fintu. Byl jejich nejvíc energickým, ale nejméně technicky zdatným střelcem.

Hermiona, která si četla před krbem svou nejnovější knihu, protočila oči, když už potřetí začínali novou hru.

„Ženy v mudlovském světě si stěžují na homosexuální erotiku a posedlost mužů fotbalem," poznamenala. „Vážně by si měly zkusit žít ve světě, v němž má nejpopulárnější sport čtyři míče a hráči nasedají na létající falické symboly."

Ron se zakuckal.

„Řách," řekl Harry využívaje výhody jeho slabé chvilky.

Ron se vzpamatoval, i když se na ně na oba dotčeně díval.

„I když podvádíš, Harry," pokračoval potom, co jim to nemilosrdně vyčetl, „je hezký tě mít zase poblíž."

„Ano, oba tě máme celkem rádi," řekla Hermiona a usmála se přes svoji knihu. „Neumím si představit proč."

„Nebuďte natvrdlí," odpověděl Harry. „Jste mí nejlepší kamarádi."

„Tak na to nezapomínej," napomenula ho Hermiona. „Pořád nemůžu uvěřit, že trávíš doborovolně čas s Malfoyem. To je čirý masochismus."

„Ále, já nevím," řekl Harry vynášeje kartu. „Zatím nebyl tak špatnej."

„Já pořád říkám, že je to nějakej podfuk," řekl mračící se Ron. „Nenačapal bys ho, jak je na kohokoliv jinýho aspoň z poloviny tak slušnej."

Nad tímhle se Harry zamyslel.

„To je nápad."

„Jakej – jakej nápad?" Ron nejasně zpanikařil.

„Ále, nic." Harry vynesl další kartu. „Mimochodem, Řách!"

Když se rozplynul kouř, zazubil se.

„A jsem vítěz."

* * *

><p>Dalšího dne šel Harry k jezeru odhodlaný čekat jenom pět minut.<p>

K jeho lehkému překvapení tam byl Malfoy první. Jeho dlouhý černý plášť vypadal neslučitelný s džínsy a tričkem, ale jelikož byl Malfoy, poradil si s tím znamenitě.

„Jen mě nech čekat," řekl.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem včera nedorazil," řekl mu Harry, najednou poháněný k vyprovokování reakce. „Musel jsem strávit nějakej čas s Nebelvíry."

Malfoy vypadal bezvýrazně. „Och, tys tady nebyl? Nevšiml jsem si. Pojď, Pottere-"

„Ne."

Malfoy zdvihl tázavě jedno obočí.

„Pořád děláme to, co chceš ty," vysvětlil Harry. „Chci být na řadě."

Malfoy se zlověstně podíval. „_Rád_ vždycky dělám to, co dělat chci."

„Všiml jsem si," řekl Harry suše. „Tak pojď, Malfoyi."

„Kam chceš, abych s tebou šel?"

„No," odmlčel se Harry. „Věc se má takhle. Ron řekl, že bys nemohl být ani z poloviny tak zdvořilej na kohokoli-"

„_Cože?_" vybouchl Malfoy. „Taková _drzost_!"

Harry moudře pokýval. „Tak jsem myslel, že bychom měli dokázat, že se mýlí."

„Zatraceně správně. Jak se opovažuje, já jsem Malfoy, byl jsem vychován k dokonalým způsobům..." mumlal si Malfoy dál svou řeč, zatímco ho Harry vedl k jejich cíli.

Kdoví, co si myslel. Možná to vymaže strach na obou stranách, a možná to... však víte... tak nějak povede k tomu, že Malfoy dokáže, že je možná z poloviny slušný člověk. Možná mu to prospěje.

A mělo to potenciál, že to bude extrémně zábavné.

„Já mu ukážu, tomu naprostýmu..." Malfoy vzhlédl a jeho oči se vyplašeně rozšířily. „Pottere. Co děláme tady?"

„Dokazujeme, že můžeš být aspoň z poloviny slušnej," odpověděl nevinně Harry.

„Ne tady být nemůžu! Ne, rozhodně ne! Hned mě nech odejít!"

Harry uvěznil Malfoyovu paži ve svém sevření a ve stejnou chvíli zabušil na Hagridovy dveře.

Hagrid dveře otevřel téměř okamžitě a zíral z rozhodně svírajícího Harryho na zuřivě se vzpírajícího Malfoye.

„Čau," hekl Harry. „Můžu zajít na čaj? Přivedl jsem kamaráda."

Žduchnul Malfoye dovnitř.

* * *

><p>Ve světle Hagridovy předsíně byla Malfoyova tvář bílá.<p>

Koutkem úst řekl: „Pottere, za tohle umřeš."

„Copak je, Malfoyi?" zašeptal Harry. „Bojíš se?"

Malfoyovy oči se zúžily. „Pche, _to sotva_."

„Tak to dokaž."

Hagrid se na ně pořád díval extrémně vylekaně. Harry viděl Malfoyovo vzhlédnutí vzhůru k Hagridovi. Celou cestu vzhůru.

Viděl taky reflexivní zkroucení jeho rtů.

_No tak, Malfoyi..._

Malfoy se s viditelným úsilím přestal ušklíbat. „Hezký dům," řekl jen s nepatrnou stopou pohrdání. „Ehm – když to srovnám. V porovnání s hájenkou."

Vlastně to byl poměrně hezký dům. Když Krásnohůlky tak zchudly, že musely být zavřeny, madame Maxime trvala na domě.

Harry přemýšlel, jestli tohle byl Malfoy snažící se být zdvořilý. Nezdál se být tak odlišný od Malfoye v jakékoli jiné době.

Hagrid střelil po Harrym pohledem, který říkal: _Co tu zatraceně dělá on?_

Harry se snažil vypadat nezúčastněně.

Hagrid si odkašlal. „Ehm – asi byste teda šli radši dál."

„Díky," řekl mu rychle Harry, drapl Malfoye za tričko a hnal ho kupředu.

„Přestaň mě týrat, Pottere," zasyčel Malfoy. „Řekl jsem, že dokážu, že se Weasely mýlí, a dokážu."

Vyškubnul se mu a vkráčel do obývacího pokoje, kde nad kolébkou seděla madame Maxime.

Malfoy pohodil vlasy dozadu a po jeho tváři přelétl odhodlaný výraz, který Harry znal z famfrpálových zápasů.

Malfoy ten pohled míval obvykle těsně před velkolepým faulováním.

Zářivě se usmál, došel až k madame Maxime a políbil jí ruku.

_Och, můj Bože! Na co si to sakra hraje?_

„Je od vás tak milé, že jste mě přijala," řekl Malfoy a hleděl jí hluboce do očí.

Madame Maxime se zarděla. „Okouslující."

Harry zíral.

„Chcete vidět děťátko?" zeptala se madame Maxime, stále trochu červená.

„Bylo by mi potěšením," odpověděl plynule Malfoy.

Z tohohle se stávalo milostné cukrování.

Opravdu vložila dítě do Malfoyovy náruče. To byla známka ohromné náklonnosti.

Malfoy skoro upadl. Střelil po Harrym pohled, který říkal _Pomoc!_ a Harry potlačuje úsměv přišel, aby Malfoyovi pomohl mimino podpírat.

„Hádejte, jak je starrá," řekla madame Maxime a s láskou se na dítko podívala.

„Ehm – čtyři," hádal Malfoy.

„No, nejste vy chytrrý? _Jsou_ jí přřesně čtyrši měsíce."

„_Měsíce_?" řekl Malfoy, stále vrávorající pod tou tíhou. „Chci říct, eh – umím dobře hádat."

„Moje holčiiička," zavrkala madame Maxime.

„A také jak krásná je to holčička," řekl Malfoy podmanivě.

Hagrid viditelně roztál. Což znamenalo, že se pořád na Malfoye díval tak, jako se většina lidí dívá na třaskavého skvorejše, ale tak, jak se na něj většina lidí dívá _předtím_, než je bodne trnem.

Hagrid byl do své dcery celý blázen, navzdory tomu, že neměla tesáky ani nadbytečné hlavy.

„Posaďte se oba a dejte si trrochu čaje," pozvala je vlídně madame Maxime.

Malfoy vděčně odložil miminko. Když zaujali místa kolem stolu, načapal ho Harry, jak se tajně pokouší vmasírovat si znovu do paží život.

„Ty griliášové hrudky vypadají moc dobře, mad – paní Hagridová," řekl Harry.

Opravdu už si na to musel zvyknout. Byli koneckonců svoji už rok a půl. Nezabralo mu moc času, než si zvykl na zlepšení kuchařského standardu u Hagridových.

„Ršíkejte mi Olympo," pobídla je sladce. „Oba."

„Jaké krásné jméno," řekl Malfoy.

_Nemůžu ho nikam brát._

„Pojď si dát trrochu čaje, Ruby," řekla madame Maxime.

Malfoy se pokusil schovat úsměv za čajovým šálkem.

Hagrid trochu zrudnul.

„Ruby miluje čaj," pokračovala madame Maxime, pouze o trošku tvrdším hlasem. „Nikdy nic jiného nepije."

Hagrid začal vypadat zasmušile. Malfoy se zoufale snažil zarazit hihňání svým šálkem.

„To vás musí ohromně těšit," řekl poměrně přidušeným hlasem. „Řekněte, Olympo, kdy se opět chystáte navštívit Fracii?"

„Nejsem si jistá," opověděla madame Maxime. „Je to prro mě velký sárrmutek. Frrancie je tak krrásná semě."

„Je, že ano?" souhlasil Malfoy. „Minulé léto jsem jel s matkou do Bordeaux."

Madame Maxime se rozzářila. „Vy jste byl ve Frrancii?"

Malfoy a madame Maxime započali energickou konverzaci o Francii. Harry obdařil Hagrida poněkud bezradným úsměvem.

Hagrid pookřál, když využil téhle příležitosti k důvěrnému popovídání.

„Onehdá sem dostal dopis od Charlieho Weasleyho," řekl. „Norbert je teďka vůdce stáda. Rozcupoval kvůli tomu jinýho draka.," dodal Hagrid pyšně.

„Ehm – to je bezva, Hagride."

Malfoy k nim naklonil hlavu.

„To byl ten drak, kterého jste měl tehdy v prvním ročníku?" zeptal se konverzačním tónem. „Byl nádherný."

Harry zamrkal. „Ty – ty máš rád draky?"

„Ó, ano. Můj otec mě o nich naučil všechno. To proto mě pojmenoval Draco. Taky je miloval," řekl Malfoy. „No, proto jsem vás všechny rovnou nenahlásil. Chtěl jsem se na něj ještě jednou podívat. Byl to norský ostrohřbetý, že?"

Hagrid ještě víc roztál. „Jo."

„Myslím, že ti jsou mojí oblíbení," řekl mu Malfoy.

Harry se uvolnil. S čím si dělal starosti? Koneckonců, Hagrid měl rád děsivé tvory.

* * *

><p>„Sase se brrsy sastavte," řekla madame Maxime mezi dveřmi s očima souhlasně upřenýma na Malfoye.<p>

Hagrid vypadal pořád pochybovačně, za což ho mohl Harry stěží vinit, ale odkašlal si a povolil,

„Řek bych, že ty můžeš jakbysmet."

Jakmile se zavřely dveře, zaslechli jasně madame Maxime, jak říká,

„Takový pršíjemný chlapec."

Malfoy dveřím věnoval triumfální pohled.

„Pověz to Weasleymu," nařídil Harrymu. „Ha. Ha. Myslím, že moje způsoby byly dokonalý."

„A co to, jak Hagrid nabídl něco z toho, co sám osobně pekl a tys řekl: 'Snažíš se mě zabít, chlape?'"

„Chvilková slabost."

„Ach tak."

„Ne že bych plánoval ti někdy odpustit za to, žes mi tohle provedl," pokračoval Malfoy. „V prvé řadě myslím, že chování toho mimina mě zmrzačilo. Jak by ses cítil ty, kdybych tě zítra vzal si společensky poklábosit na návštěvu k profesoru Snapeovi?"

„To neuděláš, že ne?" zeptal se v hrůze Harry.

„Samozřejmě, že ne. Mám toho muže rád. Proč bych mu způsoboval útrapy v podobě tvé přítomnosti?" Malfoy se zamyšleně podíval. „Ne, na zítřek zamýšlím něco jinýho."

„Co?" zeptal se znepokojeně Harry.

Malfoy se blaženě usmál. „Uvidíš."

* * *

><p>„<em>Zapovězenej les<em>? Ty ses zbláznil. Jsi naprosto jasnej případ blouznícího cvoka. Nemůžu uvěřit, že tohle dělám."

„Jsem na řadě a vybírám," řekl zatvrzele Malfoy a v klidu les zkoumal pohledem. „A dal bych si pěknou procházku přírodou."

„Procházku přírodou? Malfoyi, _vzpomínáš_ si na posledně, kdy jsme byli Lese?"

„No ano. Ale nezdá se mi pravděpodobný, že by si v těchto dobách Pán zla vykračoval po Lese. Jestli sis toho nevšiml, tak má docela na pilno."

„Potulují se tu i jiný nebezpečný věci. A jak si vybavuju, máš v nouzi tendenci upalovat pryč a ječet jako holka."

„Oproti tomu tvýmu ztuhnutí hrůzou? Ano, to je _mnohem_ praktičtější technika... Myslel jsem si, že běžíš přímo za mnou, ty idiote. A neječel jsem jako holka." Malfoy se majetnicky rozhlédl po lese. „Byl to – mužnej řev."

„Jasně..."

Harry se usmál a následoval Malfoye, který hrdě pochodoval napřed. Začínal si uvědomovat, že Zmijozelové mají extrémně podivné představy o tom, jak vypadá zábava.

Nehledě na to, že Malfoy se naprosto _pletl _ohledně toho, jak vypadá zábava.

Dosud.

„Nejspíš se divíš, proč postavili školu přímo u hrůzostrašnýho a smrtonosnýho lesa," řekl bezstarostně Malfoy. „Řekl bych, že si myslí, že určitý množství omračujícího strachu buduje charakter."

Harry cítil, že kdyby to byl tento případ, jeho charakter by měl byt vskutku impozantní.

Ve skutečnosti se mu tenhle les zdál o dost méně omračující strachem, než si to pamatoval z dětství. Slábnoucí světlo působilo, že se listy zdály být téměř průsvitné a vrhaly sotva viditelné zelené stíny na světlý povrch Malfoyových vlasů.

Harry se nepatrně uvolnil. „Řekl bych, že to není špatný."

Malfoy vypadal samolibě.

„Asi na něj mám akorát strašný vzpomínky. Ti obří pavouci, co se pokusili mě a Rona sníst..." zachvěl se Harry.

Malfoy přestal vypadat samolibě.

A taky se zastavil.

„Obří _co_?"

„Ehm, pavouci."

„To nemyslíš vážně."

Malfoyova tvář byla vždycky bledá. Mohla to být Harryho představivost, co ho přimělo myslet si, že zrovna teď vypadá bledší.

„Ty to myslíš vážně," řekl Malfoy a zíral na něho. „Ty maniaku! Jak jsi mě sem mohl nechat jít?"

„Tohle byl tvůj nápad-"

„Já nejsem ten, kdo věděl o krvelačných arachnidech!"

Malfoy se obrátil a začal se hnát nazpátek.

Harry se snažil nesmát. „A co strach budující charakter?"

„Můj charakter je dostatečně vybudovanej," vyštěkl Malfoy. „Kromě toho-"

Zastavil se, poslouchajíc. Harry za sebou zaslechl šustit listí a viděl, jak se Malfoyovy šedé oči rozšířily.

„_K zemi_!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitola pátá

**Mladý Fénixův řád**

_'Léta Voldemortova nového vzestupu doprovázejí podivná zmizení.'_  
>-Brumbál, Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár (překlad Vladimír Medek)<p>

_Things are gonna slide_  
><em>Slide in all directions<em>  
><em>Won't be nothing you can measure anymore<em>  
><em>The blizzard of the world has crossed the threshold<em>  
><em>And it's overturned the order of the soul<em>  
><em>And now the wheels of heaven stop<em>  
><em>You feel the devil's riding crop<em>  
><em>Get ready for the future<em>  
><em>It is murder<em>

Hermiona hledala Harryho.

Šla temnou chodbou s pažemi pevně ovinutými kolem sebe.

Uměla si zachovat myšlenky chladné a logické, navzdory horkému vytrvalému kladivu paniky bušícímu v její hrudi.

Harry byl naposledy viděn s Draco Malfoyem, jak schází školní schodiště.

Nikdo nevěděl, co se s nimi stalo potom – to bylo před pěti hodinami, a touhle dobou...

Hermiona rychle hmátla po své hůlce, i když věděla, že jí hůlka bude k ničemu, tak jako ostatním. Zkousla si dolní ret a přikázala si na to nemyslet.

Ron se porozhlížel ve zmijozelském sklepení, přestože Hermiona zjistila, že jediný způsob, jak by Zmijozelové vpustili Harryho na svoje území, je rozcupovaného na kousky.

Zkontrolovala čtvrté a chystala se zkontrolovat páté poschodí.

_Prosím, prosím, ať je v pořádku. Prosím, prosím, ať je..._

„Malfoyi, _vypadni_!"

_...tady._

„Harry!" zvolala Hermiona a běžela chodbou, aby ho objala.

Oplatil jí objetí a vypadal docela vylekaně. A vypadal taky pořádně špinavý. Jeho vlasy byly naprosto zpřeházené, obličej žíhaný blátem, šaty roztržené a plné větviček – a mírně se usmíval, vypadal mnohem uvolněněji než obvykle.

Bylo to... divné. Téměř dezorientující.

„Harry – co se stalo?"

„Ále – hm." Harry zamrkal. „Nic moc. Malfoy a já jsme se šli projít do Zapovězenýho lesa-"

„_Co_ že jste? Proč? Odkud se vzalo všechno to, ehm, bláto?"

„No, byla tam taková strouha."

Hermiona odolala pokušení rvát si v chuchvalcích vlasy.

„Harry. Co se stalo?"

Harry se znovu usmál. „Ále. Náhodou jsem zmínil jistý věci o obřích pavoucích a _někdo_," zvýšil hlas, „ztratil nervy, když zaslechl hluk a strhnul mě do _strouhy_."

Věčně nespokojený a, jak si Hermiona pomyslela, silně nepříjemný hlas mu odpověděl. „Mohlo to být něco nebezpečnýho."

„Byl to _jelen_, Malfoyi," řekl Harry dveřím. „Malej, bezbrannej, neškodnej kolouch, abych byl přesnej. A já jsem pokrytej blátem a ty okupuješ koupelnu už víc než hodinu. Tak vypadni."

Hermiona byla prostě... příliš unavená na něco takového.

„Harry – proč jsi nemohl použít nebelvírské koupelny?" zeptala se.

„Tenhle pitomec řekl, že mu to zabere jenom minutku!"

„Oprava, Pottere," ozval se Malfoyův chladný hlas. „Řekl jsem, že mi to zabere tak dlouho, jak bude potřeba, abych dal svoje vlasy do pořádku."

„Seš vevnitř už hodinu! A nejspíš jsi vypotřeboval všechnu ledobílou pěnu."

„Možná že ji mám rád, jasný?"

„Věděls, že je na škole duch, kterej rád šmíruje prefekty z kohoutků?"

„_Cože?_"

Ozvalo se spěšné šplouchnutí, jako by se někdo nořil pod ochrannou vrstvu pěny.

Hermiona se začínala cítit z téhle konverzace vynechaná. A taky byla zhrozená představou, že hned vedle je Malfoy úplně nahý.

„Zdá se, že znáš všechna malá hříšná školní tajemství, Pottere," poznamenal Malfoy svým povýšeným hlasem. „To je těžko vhodný pro Nebelvíra."

„A jak by Zmijozel definoval vhodnost?"

Nastala odmlka.

„A co teda Grangerová chce?"

V tu chvíli Hermioniny obavy i úleva opadly a zůstal jenom chmurný důvod, proč Harryho vlastně hledala.

„Ano, Hermiono, co-" Harry spatřil její tvář a ten drobný úsměv jeho rty opustil. „Hermiono, co se stalo?"

„Vydržte, jestli je to zajímavý, tak to chci slyšet taky," ohlásil Malfoy. „Lezu ven – ale jestli mě bude šmírovat nějakej duch, vyvodím z toho velice závážný důsledky."

Hermiona byla připravená říct to Harrymu okamžitě, ať se to tomu blbečkovi líbí nebo ne, ale k jejímu úžasu Harry zvedl ruku. Teď prostě neměla sílu se hádat.

V okamžiku se ve dveřích objevil Draco Malfoy a doprovázel ho oblak páry jako předzvěst příchodu krále démonů v pantomimě.

To docela sedí, pomyslela si Hermiona.

Chatrná chlapecká postava se po pár okamžicích vyjasnila, energicky si vysoušejíc vlasy ručníkem.

„No, Grangerová?" řekl. „Co se děje?"

Hermiona znovu zkřížila ruce na prsou, aby se chránila před Malfoyovýma necitelnýma očima, před Harryho plnýma obav... a před náhlým chladem.

„Justin Finch-Fletchley a Ernie Macmillan jsou – pryč," řekla pomalu. „Stejně jako ti ostatní. Byli v mrzimorské společenské místnosti a – pak."

Nastalo tíživé ticho.

Nakonec Harry řekl, „Nemohli třeba... utéct?"

„Nebuď blbej, Pottere," řekl mu ostře Malfoy. „Byli mrzimorští zástupci v Radě mladých. Byli uneseni, jak jinak."

Hermiona přitlačila plochy dlaní na svoje boky, pokoušejíc se uklidnit, předstírat, že je to Ron, kdo ji drží a ona je v bezpečí. „Kromě toho-" polkla. „Bylo znovu viděno Znamení zla. Nad Bradavicemi."

Nastalo další ticho.

Lidé křičívali slova, dokud se to nezdálo být zbytečné.

_Jak to dělá?_

Nikdo to nikdy nevyslovil.

Všichni byli nehybní a tiší, spojení dohromady bezútěšností, a ať Hermiona Malfoye jakkoli nesnášela, věděla, že tohle spojení musí být zachováno. Každému z nich bylo odkázáno břemeno těch, kdo byli uneseni. Každý z nich byl další potenciální oběť.

„Ale ne," řekl konečně Harry, hlas v dusivé atmosféře tlumený.

„To to celkem shrnuje."

Hermiona se cítila, jako by se na tuhle scénu dívala, nezaujatý pozorovatel ničeho víc, než činů tří vyděšených dětí.

Malfoy se opíral o rám dveří, zatímco Harry a Hermiona se opírali o stěny, zdráhající se nést svou vlastní váhu. To gesto bylo Hermioně dobře známé, tak jako všechno na téhle situaci bylo dobře známé.

Tahle zmizení byla závažnější než dřív. Oba Mrzimorové a zástupci... čtvrtina Rady mladých.

_Zaměřili se na nás._

Hermiona odolala nutkání svézt se po zdi na podlahu, obejmout si kolena a čekat na útěchu.

Místo toho řekla hasem dotlačeným ke klidu, „Profesor Lupin svolává na zítřek setkání Mladého Řádu. Rada mladých bude pravděpodobně potom požádána, aby zůstala.

Harry vyčerpaně přikývnul. Nic víc se nedalo očekávat.

Malfoy se znenadání zachvěl. Hermiona se po něm ohlédla a všimla si, že je pořád mokrý. Tričko se mu lepilo na kůži, jeho vlasy vypadaly jako promočené vánoční stříbříčko a v obličeji nebyl jediný náznak toho, že by bylo zachvění způsobené čímkoliv jiným než chladem.

Když se zadívala na Harryho, všimla si, že se jeho tvář změnila z utrápené na... starostlivou. Zatraceně. Starosti o Malfoye? Tahle věc s přátelstvím zachází příliš daleko.

„Měl bych se radši vrátit ke svým lidem," řekl Malfoy tlumeným hlasem, jaký používali všichni. Hermiona si s lehkým zachvěním nelibosti všimla nenuceného majetnického způsobu, jakým mluví o svých spolužácích. „Budou si dělat starosti."

Hermiona si nedovedla Zmijozely představit, jak si dělají starosti kvůli čemukoliv.

„Jo, samozřejmě," odpověděl okamžitě Harry. A teď rozhodně zněl starostlivě. „Zvládneš tu cestu dolů v pohodě...?"

Zdálo se, že sleduje Malfoyův krk, kde si další stružka protékala cestu dolů po bledé křivce. Hermiona tohle viděla už dřív, samozřejmě – když čelíte tragédii, díváte se všude, jen ne lidem do očí.

Malfoyovo obočí se nakrčilo.

„Jestli Pán zla vyskočí zpoza rohu, zaječím jako holka a ty mě můžeš utíkat zachránit. Namouduši, Pottere!"

Harry se zlehka zasmál, skoro zdráhavě, a šel s Hermionou. Cítila se docela ukřivděně.

Všechny ty starosti, protože Harry běžel kamsi do nebezpečí s Malfoyem, a Malfoyovi se rozhodně nedalo v nouzi důvěřovat – Malfoyovi se nedalo důvěřovat _nikdy_...

Mohlo se mu něco stát, ale bylo příliš hrůzostrašné o tom byť jenom uvažovat. Tak mnoho lidí už prostě zmizelo – ale Harry ne.

Prosím, nedovol, aby se to stalo Harrymu.

Ron se s ní pozdravil polibkem a s Harrym objetím – a on obvykle nedával svoje city otevřeně najevo, naznala Hermiona.

Pevně se ho držela a snažila se nemyslet na to, co se stalo, nebo co se mohlo stát. Zalétla očima k Harrymu, aby zachytila jeho pohled a podělila se o víc mlčenlivé útěchy.

Ale Harry se díval jinam a zjevně myslel na něco jiného.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasleyová seděla na posledním setkání Mladého Fénixova řádu a snažila se nezírat na Harryho.<p>

Značnou část svého času na těchto schůzích strávila právě takto, ukolébaná falešným pocitem bezpečí skutečností, že on přímo visí na tichých slovech profesora Lupina, nebo se prostě jen zdá být ztracený v myšlenkách.

Ovšem, strávila značnou část svého času děláním téhož během famfrpálových zápasů, při jídlech a při prostém míjení na chodbách...

Ginny věděla, že je to směšné. Zakoukání nemají trvat sedm let.

Ginny byla odkojená na tom, že zakoukání nemají trvat celý život. Které malé dítě kdy slyšelo pohádku o krásném Princi a nechtělo si obout Popelčiny skleněné střevíčky?

Které dítě kdy slyšelo o černovlasém hrdinovi, který zachránil svět a zůstal uvězněný jako princezna ve věži mezi mudly, a nechtělo natáhnout ruku a vysvobodit ho?

Ginny předpokládala, že každá dívka jejího věku chovala někdy v srdci tajné fantazie o tom, že bude Dívkou Chlapce, který přežil a našel lásku.

Jenže bratr každé dívky se nespřátelil s Harrym Potterem. Matka každé dívky ho prakticky neadoptovala.

Každá dívka nebyla zachráněna Harrym Potterem jako osamělá vyklepaná prvačka. Každá dívka si neuvědomila, že on je přesně takový, jak ho vykresluje propaganda – statečný, šlechetný a pravdomluvný.

Chlapec jako on se potkává jen jednou za život.

Ginny se _snažila_ přestat se ztrapňovat. Vyměnila si pár rozpačitých prvních polibků s Colinem Creeveym. Dokonce krátce chodila s Deanem Thomasem, do sebe zahleděným umělecky založeným chlapcem, kterého měla _ráda_, vážně ráda, ale... nevydrželo to.

Dospěla k uvědomění, že její zakoukání byl omlácený diamant, časem zatvrzelý, kterému se nikdo jiný nikdy nemohl rovnat.

Po všem tom uctívání hrdiny a hloupých valentýnkách ta úporná touha přetrvávala a ona se rozhodla to trpělivě přečkat.

Musela být šance, pouhá šance. Minulý rok ji párkrát políbil, jemné experimentální polibky, které rozbušily její srdce nadějí. Podrobněji se jimi nezabýval – což chápala, jistě že ano, byl zraňovaný a nemilovaný celý svůj život, nemohl mít ani tušení, že ho miluje.

Nikdy nezazněl byť jen šepot o něm a nějaké jiné dívce, za což byla Ginny hluboce vděčná. Jeho polibek s Cho Changovou byl nezopakovaný incident.

Jednoho dne Harry možná znovu vztáhne ruku k Ginny. A až to udělá, Ginny bude čekat.

Ginny zkoumala Harryho s plachou radostí. Poslední dobou vypadá líp, pomyslela si, méně nešťastný. Víc se staral o svoje oblékání a častěji se smál. Turnaj tří kouzelnických škol mu zjevně prospíval.

Dokonce i onen podivný nápad přátelení se s Malfoyem přiměl Ginny ke shovívavému úsměvu. To byl celý Harry, snažit se napravovat lidi, dokonce i nesnášenlivé Zmijozely jako Malfoy. Pokud Malfoy mohl rozptýlit Harryho a kromě toho zabírat čas, který by Harry jinak mohl trávit hledáním dívky, byla Ginny jednoznačně pro.

Harryho to stejně brzy omrzí.

Možná zrovna dneska. Malfoy otravoval atmosféru svými nechutnými předsudky jako obvykle.

Ginny zlostně pohlédla na Malfoye, jehož hlava se skláněla nad kusem pergamenu. Ruka, která držela jeho draze vypadající brk se zdála být drahá taky, jemné kosti a bledá kůže. Byl hýčkaná, ohavná bytost.

Ginny pocítila ono holčičí rozechvění – _Och, Harry je úžasný!_ - když pomyslela na posledně, kdy Malfoy utrousil mimořádně hrubou poznámku o mudlovských šmejdech.

Harry, který seděl s tím nepřítomným zkroušeným pohledem, který jí lámal srdce, na tváři, vzhlédl a oči mu zaplály zeleným plamenem.

Její neohrožený hrdina.

Ginny si to pamatovala jasně.

„Řekni to ještě jednou, Malfoyi. Varuju tě," vyštěkl.

Malfoy, s tím svým děsným ledovým převalováním slov, to řekl znovu.

Harry a Malfoy vstali a zapřeli se o stůl, zuřivě na sebe vrčeli nenávistná slova, prakticky se dotýkajíc nosy.

„Pokračuj, Pottere," pobízel ho Malfoy. „Kdy jindy by bylo lepší začít rvačku, než před zbožňujícím publikem Weasleyových?"

Zašklebil se na Ginny, která se dívala chladně.

Harry popadl Malfoye za přední část hábitu a vypadal, že je dvě vteřiny od toho, aby skočil přes stůl a udělal něco zoufalého.

„Je z toho vynech!"

Ginny se obdivně rozzářila.

Kdyby býval profesor Lupin schůzi tiše nerozpustil, kdoví, co by se mohlo stát?

Ginny si všimla, že Harry Malfoye pozoruje taky.

Dobře. On by nedovolil, aby Zmijozelovi cokoliv prošlo.

* * *

><p>Harryho by zajímalo, jestli můžete z někoho druhého být schizofrenik.<p>

Měl velmi silný dojem, že po Bradavicích plachtí dva Malfoyové, i když i jeden byl pro duševní zdraví všech příliš.

Tihle dva Malfoyové oplývali navzájem jistými podobnostmi, ale jenom idiot by se nechal napálit. Oba Malfoyové se ušklíbali a rozhazovali kolem sebe zlé připomínky, jako kdyby vycházely z módy. Oba Malfoyové měli obzvlášť pochybnou morálku.

Ale jeden z Malfoyů se smál mnohem svobodněji a míval nápady, které byly víc o zábavě než o zlomyslnosti. Jeden Malfoy, ať už měl jakékoliv názory na mudly, se vyhýbal užívání toho hrozného výrazu na 'm'. Ten druhý Malfoy kašlal na to, co říká.

Jeden Malfoy byl s to mluvit bez záště. Vítr ustavičně rozevlával jeho vlasy ve stříbrných pletencích a dodával mu trochu jemnější vzhled, než měl druhý Malfoy.

Druhý Malfoy seděl teď naproti Harrymu a dělal si jakési poznámky na kus pergamenu. Jeho vlasy byly bezchybné, pěstěné konečky blonďatého hedvabí zastrčené za ušima, a nevzhlédl od svého pergamenu, pouze když k němu mluvili Pansy nebo Blaise.

Harry se nenápadně snažil upoutat jeho pozornost, nedokázal přijít na žádný důvod proč. Snad chtěl nějaký druh ujištění, že se Malfoy bude chovat slušně.

Dneska se s ním nechtěl dostat do rvačky.

Nakonec nepřímou cestu opustil a vydal zvuk, který byl zpola zakašláním a zpola „Malfoyi!"

Malfoy vzhlédnul a nepatrně se usmál.

„Pottere, ty jeden mistře rafinovanosti."

A navzdory zmijozelským smrtonosným pohledům, které k němu okamžitě zamířily, cítil Harry drobné ujištění. Řekl by ještě něco, ale v ten okamžik vešel profesor Lupin.

* * *

><p>Harry měl profesora Lupina rád už tehdy ve třetím ročníku.<p>

Teď ho měl víc než jen rád. On toho muže uctíval.

Na začátku pátého ročníku byly Bradavice bez sebe. Během léta začalo být každému jasné, že je Voldemort skutečně zpět. Lidé se začali ztrácet.

Celý kouzelnický svět byl znenadání uvržen do války.

Ale děti nemohou bojovat ve válce. Vše, co mohou dělat, je chodit do Bradavic a v obavách čekat... na zprávy, že bylo nad jejich domoven spatřeno Znamení zla, na poslední hrůzu.

Lupin sebral tyhle zděšené děti a dal dohromady Mladý Fénixův řád. Nebelvíři, Mrzimoři a Havraspáři se slétli na schůze, chopili se šance o věcech diskutovat – cítit, že k něčemu přispívají a že se mohou učit.

Zmijozelové na setkání ani nepáchli.

Dokud nezemřel Lucius Malfoy – o vánočních prázninách – a Draco Malfoy se neobjevil na další schůzi s bílou kamennou tváří a svými zmijozelskými přáteli za zády.

Harry byl kvůli tomu narušení a otravování celý bez sebe. Lupin je tiše přijal a vypořádal se s dodatečným počtem tak, že zformoval Radu mladých, se dvěma zástupci vybranými z každé koleje, pro stavy nouze.

Mnozí nebrali Mladý Řád vážně, až do příštího roku, kdy ti, co složili v Mladém Řádu zkoušky, nevyužili toho, co je učil Lupin k tomu, aby se stali hrůzu nahánějícími vojáky ve válce.

Teď každý věděl, že je Mladý Řád nepostradatelný. Pokud jste byli proti Voldemortovi, pokud jste chtěli šanci na přežití... Učili jste se taktiky a skutečnosti války u toho stolu, kterému předsedal Lupin.

Profesor Lupin, vždy nenápadný a pořád zcela pod dohledem. Více spolehlivý než impulzivní náladový Sirius, více dostupný než přetížený Brumbál. Stal se z něj téměř otec pro ty, jejichž rodiče byli – ztraceni. A jeho poklidná přítomnost měla opravdu hodně, dle Harryho podezření, co do činění s tím, že v Bradavicích stále setrvávalo tolik lidí. Když dokonce i Bradavice začaly trpět zmizeními, vypukla davová panika.

Lupin zůstal klidný, pomohl jim cítít se v bezpečí a _mluvil _s nimi.

Získal si lásku většiny svých studentů a respekt dokonce i od Zmijozelů. Harry věděl, že sedmáci, kteří Bradavice opouští, půjdou do této války s těma neochvějnýma šedýma očima před sebou a uvidí ho jako symbol naděje, odkázaní na to, co je naučil.

Zvládnul to všechno, tenhle prošedivělý omšelý učitel, který byl většinu života vyděděncem.

Harry ho velmi respektoval. Harry mohl ten hluboký obdiv vidět v očích mnoha studentů, když vyřizoval svolání ke schůzi.

A to bylo to, proč Malfoyovy výbuchy na setkáních Mladého Řádu Harryho tak strašně štvaly a proč se Harry teď děsil při představě dalšího.

Kdyby Malfoy urazil Lupina...

Profesor Lupin si odkašlal.

„Všichni víme, že – došlo k dalšímu zmizení," řekl svým umírněným hlasem. „Bylo by zbytečné vám říkat, ať nejste vyděšení nebo zdeptaní. Ale nenechte váš strach nebo žal, aby vás ovládly. Ti, kdo zbývají, mají stále důležitou práci, kterou musí dělat. Mrzimorská kolej má mé nejhlubší sympatie a moje uznání za to, že již ustanovili Hannah Abbottovou a Susan Bonesovou jako členky Rady mladých."

Všichni zatleskali, kolem stolu se šířil souhlasný šepot.

Harry sledoval Malfoye, jak tleská svým rázným způsobem, připomínajícím hodně aplaus, který věnoval novým Zmijozelům na začátku každého školního roku.

Zasáhl ho divný pocit, když si uvědomil, že ví, jak Malfoy tleská. Divnější o to víc, že tohle je jejich poslední ročník, a tak už si nikdy nevšimne znovu, jak novým Zmijozelům tleská.

Lupin stále mluvil.

„-si jistý, že ostatní členové Rady udělají maximum pro to, aby jim pomohli. Co se týče dalších novinek, rád bych udělil pochvalu panu Malfoyovi a panu Bootovi za jejich vynikající nákres plánu pro útok na Raddleův dům z minulého roku. Věřím, že jejich způsob by zaručil méně obětí."

Terry Boot zrudnul potěšením. Malfoy poklonil hlavou a přijal aplaus jako něco, co mu patřilo.

_Nesnesitelnej pitomec,_ pomyslel si Harry s úsměvem. _Tak on na něčem pracoval s Havraspárem. Jsou kamarádi?_

Sledoval Terryho váhavý pohled přes stůl na Malfoye, ale nebyl schopný rozhodnout, jestli byl přátelský nebo ne. Malfoy byl zaměstnaný házením očima po hezké Susan Bonesové.

Bylo všeobecně známo, že Malfoy nemá Mrzimory ani trochu rád, plachou Hannah naprosto ignoroval. Ale kvůli těm rozkošným dělal Malfoy vždycky výjimky.

„Máme dva návrhy, které projdou volbou, jeden praktický a druhý teoretický."

Harry postřehl, že Malfoy skoro oplatil Lupinův klidný úsměv.

„Zaprvé, otázka obrany, zahrnující výcvik. Jak všichni víme, neuběhl ani jeden rok, kdy by nedošlo k žádným ztrátám. Musí být podniknuty kroky k ochraně studentů. Odteď, podle vynikajícího plánu slečny Grangerové, budou učitelé doprovázet všechny studenty prvních a druhých ročníků na hodiny."

_Jak všichni víte, máme zoufale nízký počet pracovníků na to, abychom hlídali starší ročníky._

Tahle část Lupinova proslovu zůstala nevyřčená.

„Ostatní studenti jsou žádáni, aby nikam nechodili bez doprovodu. Kromě toho budeme mívat po pátečních Soubojnických klubech výcvik pro případ celoplošného útoku na Bradavice. Chci vidět, jak rychle dokáží členové naší Rady mladých za asistence prefektů shromáždit všechny studenty dole ve Velké síni a pak zaujmout obranné pozice u východů."

Všude kolem proběhlo formální přikyvování. Řád hlasoval jednohlasně pro, i když Harry zaznamenal, jak Zmijozelové pokukovali po Malfoyovi, než hlasovali.

„A pak je tu ta teoretická volba."

Pohledy všech kolem stolu byly soustředěny na Lupina. V těchto dobách bral teoretické volby každý vážně, vzhledem k tomu, že věděli, že jakmile opustí školu, stanou se tyhle problémy realitou.

„Měli nebo neměli bychom se podělit o lékouzelnická tajemství, která by mohla zachránit životy mudlů?"

„Rozhodně ne."

Ten ostrý studený hlas se rozlehl místností.

„Uvědomuji si, že _tvůj_ úhel pohledu je odlišný," řekla Hermiona ostře. „Ty se nestaráš, zda mudlové žijí nebo umírají."

„A tvůj úhel pohledu je taky odlišnej," vybafl Malfoy. „Jediný, co tě zajímá, jsou tví mudlovští příbuzní, mudlovská šmejdko."

Kolem stolu se zvedl nahněvaný šum.

Malfoy ten výraz na schůzkách párkrát použil, ale jen zřídka ho někomu adresoval. Obzvlášť ne Hermioně Grangerové, nejrespektovanější člence Rady.

Ronovy tváře rudě zaplanuly a Hermionina ruka se zaťala. Lupinovy námitky byly ztraceny ve zvyšujících se hlasech.

Harry ucítil, jak se mu sevřel hrudník, pobouření a zklamání tvořilo jednu divokou emoci, která planula pod jeho žebry a rozostřovala mu vidění.

Viděl Malfoye v jemné mlze, bledou tvář vzdorovitou a naprosto bez lítosti. Jeho oči se setkaly s Harryho, chladně, jako by byli cizinci.

„Malfoyi." Harry zaslechl svůj hlas skoro překvapeně, ostře se prořezávající přes zamlžené emoce. „Ven. Hned."

Malfoyův ret se nakrčil.

„Proč bych měl sakra chodit ven, Pottere? Plánuješ rvačku mimo dohled učitele?"

„Harry, posaď se," zaslechl tiše říkat Lupina, ale Harryho to nezajímalo.

„Plánuju tě dostat odsud, takže všichni nebudou muset trpět tvoje hnusný připomínky. A plánuju si s tebou promluvit o tvé nevymáchané hubě."

Malfoy zkřížil paže na prsou. Ve chvíli, kdy si všiml, že se na Malfoye dívá z výšky, si Harry uvědomil, že vyskočil na nohy.

„Takovej druh promluvy tě může strhnout ke rvačce," informoval ho Malfoy tím svým pomalým pohrdavým stylem.

„To je mi jedno," řekl Harry. „Jdeme ven a promluvíme si. A pak, jestli chceš, se můžeme porvat."

Malfoy se najednou usmál oním líným pohrdavým úsměvem a vstal, aby hleděl Harrymu zpříma do očí.

„No, Pottere," protáhl, „vždycky je ten správnej den na to tě složit."

Harry dokráčel ke dveřím a uvědomil si svou rozbouřenou tvář.

„Ven odsud. A uvidíme, kdo koho složí."

Ginny Weasleyová se nahýbala přes stůl, oči rozšířené. Harry doufal, že ta chudák holka není moc vyděšená.

Malfoy se nepohnul. Zdál se být zamyšlený.

Harry se znovu setkal s těma studenýma očima, v očích přímou výzvu.

Malfoy vyšel ven, prosmeknul se kolem Harryho a nechal ho, aby zabouchl dveře před nevěřícnými pohledy Rady mladých.

Když to dělal, zaslechl Hermionu říkat:

„Neměli bychom je zastavit, profesore?"

„Hermiono," řekl profesor Lupin, „kdybychom dovolili, aby se naše schůze rozpustila pokaždé, když se Harry a Draco Malfoy neshodnou, nikdy bychom žádnou z nich nedovedli do konce."

Pak Harry dveře zavřel a obrátil se, aby se podíval na Malfoye.

Opíral se o zeď, hlavu zakloněnou, aby Harrymu dopřál plnou dávku svého ledového zkoumání.

„No, Pottere? Jsem dychtivej slyšet, co máš na srdci – čím dřív to vyřídíš, tím dřív se dostanu k tomu, abych ti dal to, o co si koleduješ už roky.

* * *

><p>„Chci vědět, co si sakra myslíš, žes tam vevnitř dělal! Neuvědomuješ si, co nutíš druhý si o tobě myslet? Nezajímá tě, co si <em>já<em> myslím?"

„Až budu chtít znát tvůj názor, Pottere, tak ti ho povím," protáhnul Malfoy.

Harry Malfoye přirazil ke zdi.

„Dej ze mě ty svý ruce pryč!" rozkázal Malfoy a v očích mu zablýsklo.

„Nedám!" řekl Harry vzteky bez dechu.

Malfoy pozvedl bradu a každým coulem vypadal jako rozzuřený aristokrat.

„Můžu říkat, co si myslím."

„Ano, ale jsi chytrej." Harry si neuvědomil, že si tohle myslí, dokud to nevyslovil. „Přece není možný, abys všem těm rasistickým sračkám věřil."

„Rozhodně nevěřím tomu Lupinovu rádoby užitečnýmu návrhu pomoci."

Malfoyův hlas byl jako led. Jeho pohrdavý tón akorát ještě víc rozpaloval Harryho vzteky.

Harry byl tak plný hněvu, že zakopával o slova. „Ty – ty si nemyslíš, že pomoct lidem přežít by byla dobrá věc?"

„Radši bych přežil já sám. Copak si neuvědomuješ, že zasvětit doktory a pacienty do magických tajemství by byl jenom další způsob, jak nechat mudlovskej svět, aby si uvědomoval ten magickej? Přestaň na vteřinu být Lupinův vzornej chlapec a mysli!"

„Mluvíme tady o lidských životech!"

„Ano." Malfoyův hlas byl pevný. „Je to my nebo oni. Stejně jako vždycky. Ty věříš všem těm historkám o časech upalování, kterýma nás krmí, Pottere? Hezoučký příběhy o Vendelínovi Podivném, kterej začaroval plameny, aby šimraly? Myslíš, že do nich dali všechno? Byly to doby strachu. Mudlové se brzy naučili, že jediný, co musíš udělat, je vzít čaroději hůlku. Jakmile to udělají, můžou tě upálit, utopit, nebo ti zpřelámat všechny kosti v těle a vplést tvoje končetiny do loukotí kola. Tohle dělali a tohle by dělali i teď. Je čas války, čas být víc opatrní a nezajímá mě, jestli milovníci mudlů rozjíždí show, není bezpečný pouštět naše tajemství ven!"

Malfoyův hlas pomalu přešel do mnohem zapálenějšího. Oči se mu leskly a udělal krok blíž k Harrymu.

Harry o krok ucouvnul, polekaný přívalem Malfoyových slov.

„Nemusel jsi předvést ten kousek s mudlovskou šmejdkou," odpověděl tichým tónem.

Malfoy se znovu opřel o zeď, hlas opět ledově chladný.

„Nevěřím těmhle lidem," opáčil. „Každej z nich dává mudlům víc šancí se o nás dozvědět a zaútočit na nás. Copak neznáš to roztrpčení, co může osoba obdařená magií rozdmýchat v rodině?"

_Já jsem byla jediná, kdo ji viděl takovou, jaká opravdu byla – zrůda!_

Harry zatlačil slova Petunie Dursleyové do pozadí své mysli.

„Vezmi si Ty-víš-koho," řekl Malfoy. „Jeho otec byl mudla. Otec mi řekl, že takoví lidé jdou labilní – no, jakej další důkaz potřebuješ? Magie dělá z mudlů blázny. Měli bychom se držet dál od nich všech."

„Tak proč neodmítáš spolupracovat s Hermionou?"

„Jsem proti Ty-víš-komu. Ona je už do světa magie integrovaná. Přijmu spojence, kdekoliv se nabídnou – to neznamená, že se mi to musí líbit."

„Bojujeme tuhle válku proti předsudkům!"

„Já ne."

„A... proč teda?"

Malfoy zavřel oči, pohyb, který přinutil Harryho zírat. Působil podivně zranitelně.

„Nemám mudly rád," řekl. „Ale to neznamená, že je chci vidět vyhubený. Ale hlavní důvod, proč jsem v téhle válce je – pomsta." Přes rty se mu mihnul drobný úsměv. „Je to tak špatný?"

Harrymu se ani nesnilo o tom, že by mu mohla dojít slova.

Očekával zášť, ne rozumný argument někoho, kdo na tohle téma hodně přemýšlel. Rozhodně neočekával vysvětlení, jakkoliv malé, Malfoyových motivů.

Lupinův návrh se zdál být rozumný a dobrý. Harry příliš nepomyslel na následky.

Ale teď... Vybavil si Hagridova slova, tenkrát, když mu bylo jedenáct.

_Nejlíp, když se o nás nikdo nestará._

Obrázek lámaných čarodějnických kostí... trpkost za Malfoyovými slovy a uvědomění si strachu za nenávistí, kterou tyhle čistokrevné kouzelnické rodiny pociťovaly, s temnou historií předávanou mezi generacemi.

Harry nesouhlasil, ale přít se by mu připadalo nesmírně náročné.

Zjistil, že... respektuje Malfoyův úhel pohledu, což byla snad nejneočekávanější věc ze všech.

Držel se jedné jistoty.

„Ona je dobrej člověk," trval na svém. „Nemáš právo jí hnusně nadávat."

„Ona si začala," bránil se Malfoy.

Harry se opřel zády o zeď vedle Malfoye, takže se dotýkali ramenem. Tak nějak necítil vůbec žádnou zášť.

„Nepředstírej, že tohle bylo poprvé."

„Poprvé si taky začala ona," řekl Malfoy temně. „Když řekla, že jsem si místo v týmu koupil."

„A nekoupil?" zeptal se Harry, spíš ze zvědavosti, než že by ho obviňoval.

„Ne, to jsem si teda zatraceně nekoupil, Pottere! Zúčastnil jsem se naprosto normálních testů, potom co Terrence Higgs odešel. Až potom, co jsem ten post dostal, koupil otec ty košťata. Můj otec lidi neodměňoval, dokud neprokázali, že za to stojí."

„Hele-" Harry se rozhodl nechat otázku Luciuse Malfoye nelítostně plavat. „Víš, co ta slova pro všechny tady znamenají. Tímhle způsobem mluví Smrtijedi, a je nechutný používat tenhle výraz pro někoho, kdo je vážně slušnej a milej. Není důvod ho používat jenom, abys ji rozrušil. Je to malicherný, dětinský a krutý."

„Krutost je nedoceňovaná, víš."

Harry se podíval na Malfoye, který pokrčil rameny a usmál se. Divoký nával hněvu, který ho přinutil praštit s Malfoyem o zeď a křičet, zmizel.

Bylo tak bizarní, že ho Malfoy mohl tak naštvat a potom být jakýmsi způsobem ten, kdo ho může stejně rychle uklidnit.

„No tak, Malfoyi."

Malfoy nesvůj pokrčil rameny a uhnul pohledem.

„Řekl bych, že jsem připustil, že máš pravdu. Udělal bys to samý?" zeptal se konečně.

„Co tím myslíš?"

Harry byl fascinovaný. Tohle se ve spojitosti s Malfoyem stávalo ne zrovna neobvyklým.

„Myslím... Popřemýšlím o tom, cos řekl. A ty bys měl popřemýšlet o tom, co jsem řekl já."

„Jen přemýšlet?"

„Jistěže. Je pod moji důstojnost coby Malfoye, abych smlouval." Malfoy se zničehonic usmál, spíše uličnickým úšklebkem, který byl méně zlomyslný než obvykle a na který si Harry začínal zvykat. „Podplácení je úplně něco jinýho."

Harry to zvážil a pak úsměv oplatil.

„Tak dobře. Je to – dohoda."

Když se po tichém ale oboustranném souhlasu vrátili do zasedací místnosti, Harry dodal:

„Doufám, že si uvědomuješ, že jestli tak Hermioně znova řekneš, porvu se s tebou."

Malfoy zvedl obočí. „Těším se na to, že tě sejmu."

Mladý Řád vypadal omráčeně, když viděl Malfoye a Harryho vrátit se, oba zjevně nezraněné a v dobrém rozpoložení.

Hermiona podezíravě dloubla Harryho do boku, zjevně kontrolujíc vnitřní zranění.

Harryho pobavilo, když zjistil, že Pansy Parkinsonová dělá na druhé straně stolu totéž.

Malfoy po něm mrknul a vyměnili si malý posmutnělý úsměv.

Ginny Weasleyová pohlédla na Malfoye, jako kdyby si myslela, že použil bleskový Imperius.

„Můžeme nyní hlasovat?" zeptal se s úšklebkem profesor Lupin, uvážlivě se rozhodujíc být slepý vůči celé té aféře.

Harry o tom zapřemýšlel. Malfoy měl ohledně tohoto návrhu velice opodostatněnou připomínku...

Hlasoval proti.

Teď se naprostá většina místnosti dívala, jako by si mysleli, že Malfoy použil bleskový Imperius.

„A návrh v hlasování propadl o jeden hlas," poznamenal Lupin neutrálním tónem.

„To je pech," řekl Malfoy Hermioně se škodolibou radostí... a celá místnost svraštila v obavě obličeje, když otevřel pusu, aby dodal ještě další slovo.

A co zahloubaným tónem řekl, bylo „Grangerová."

Teď vypadala celá místnost zmateně. Mnozí vypadali, že se jim značně ulevilo, když Lupin setkání rozpustil, a jak Mladý Řád odcházel, za dveřmi už začínaly vznikat klepy.

* * *

><p>Rada mladých se ještě zdržela kvůli Lupinovým posledním slovům.<p>

„Členové Rady mladých," řekl Lupin, hlas teď, když poslední členové Řádu odešli, vážnější, „Všichni víme, že časy jsou temné. V jistém smyslu jste zodpovědní za svoje spolužáky, aniž byste je byli schopní zcela ochránit. Teď není čas na mezikolejní rivalitu nebo osobní neshody. Svěřuji vám řízení cvičných výcviků. Chci vás všechny vidět ve smíru spolupracovat."

Když Lupin mluvil, rozhlédl se Harry kolem stolu.

Hermioniny tmavé inteligentní oči vedle něj zářily. Kulatá bojácná tvář Hannah Abbottové a Susanina chvějící se ústa byly zaťaté v pokusu o statečnost. Terry Boot a Padma Patilová vypadali odhodlaně. Vychytralá tmavá tvář Blaise Zabiniho měla pro jednou vážný výraz.

Všechny je spojoval pocit ponuré sjednocenosti. V tomto okamžiku vypadali všichni spolehlivě.

Malfoy se houpal na židli a usmíval se šviháckým a výrazně nespolehlivým úsměvem. Vypadal rozzářeně, bezstarostně a tak nějak ďábelsky.

Harry ten úsměv sdílel, jen nepatrně, jako šeptanou výměnu tajemství.

_Popřemýšlím o tom, cos řekl. A ty bys měl popřemýšlet o tom, co jsem řekl já._

Dobře. Harry přemýšlel.

„Jen zkuste být přátelští," pobízel je Lupin.

„Zkusím to," řekl náhlý veselý hlas. Harry byl překvapený, když si uvědomil, že byl jeho.

Malfoy zívnul a protáhl se. „Och, proč ne?"


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitola šestá

**Výpravy**

_The serious stuff, and the light-hearted_

_Looking in your eyes and I'm just getting started _

_Tell me your secrets, all your hopes and wishes too_

_I want to know everything there is to know about you _

Harry Potter pozoroval Draca Malfoye roky.

Jistě, až doteď si to neuvědomil, ale bylo to tak. Vzpomínal si, jak pohlížel k havraspárskému stolu kvůli Choině tváři tehdy ve čtvrtém ročníku, ale tohle zakoukání se ukázalo být mnohem pomíjivější než jeho nenávist k Malfoyovi. Nedokázal se uvolnit, dokud nezahlédl onu dobře známou nenáviděnou blonďatou hlavu a mohl se pohodlně opřít, nepřítel lokalizován, přimhouřit oči a minutu zlostně _hledět_. Do této chvíle si to neuvědomoval. Teď, když testoval tohle nové pojetí přátelství, všiml si, jak moc o každodenním životě Draca Malfoye už ví. Bylo ohromující, o kolik víc toho dokázal vidět bez mhouření očí.

Vzorec Malfoyova života vypadal tak, že v něm stěží nějaký vzorec byl. Někdy přišel na snídani ve slušnou dobu, i když pokaždé vypadal trochu stroze. Příležitostně ho dovnitř táhli Pansy a Blaise Zabini a pokoušeli se ho násilím nakrmit, zatímco on nabručeně požadoval kávu. Více než méně často se na snídani neukazoval vůbec. Nebyl ranní ptáče a rozhodně vynechával mnoho jídel.

Ale jistý vzorec Harry rozeznal. Sám ho vytvořil. Každé ráno, kdy se Malfoy objevil, prošel Harry vždycky kolem zmijozelského stolu a řekl dobré ráno. A Malfoy pokaždé odpověděl, třebaže nikdy nevypadal, že by uvažoval o tom, že ho pozdraví dobrovolně.

A každý pátek přišel Malfoy na snídani s malým spožděním, ale se zářícíma očima a stěží potlačovanou škodolibou radostí, skoro nepřetržitě mluvil a snědl toho až hanba.

Harry tomu nedokázal přijít na kloub, dokud dotazováním Hermiony nezjistil, že v pátek ráno je první hodinu tvořivá magie.

Kdykoliv Malfoy obdržel z domova jeden ze svých balíčků se sladkostmi, míval velmi konkrétní vzorec chování. Opatrně ty nádherně zabalené balíky otevřel, pomalu, vrhal škodolibé pohledy na slintající Crabba a Goylea. Pak rozmáchle vyklopil všechny ty drahé sladkosti na svůj talíř.

To udělal, zaklonil hlavu a zkoumal celý zmijozelský stůl ujišťuje se, že je mu věnovaná naprostá pozornost. Vždycky byl tím arogantním a vrtošivým princem, který s rozvahou a zlomyslností poděluje sladkostmi ty, u nichž má za to, že si to zaslouží.

Kdykoliv viděl, že někdo konkrétní chce jednu určitou sladkost, tak ji samolibě snědl sám. Harry nerad sledoval tohle představení, ale sledoval ho – a nutilo ho se usmát.

A mírně ho znepokojilo, když viděl, jak se během těch pár týdnů přátelství tenhle daný vzorec narušil.

Balík přišel při čtvrteční snídani. Malfoyův čistokrevný výr velký ladně doplachtil ke zmijozelskému stolu se stejnou línou elegancí jako jeho majitel a každým úderem křídel potvrzoval, že není chován k tomu, aby dělal nešikovné pohyby, děkuji vám pěkně.

Harry ho uviděl dřív než Malfoy, ačkoliv když přistál, Malfoy vzhlédnul bez jakéhokoliv překvapení. Ale když spatřil dopis, zaváhal.

Harry si uvědomil, že Malfoy nikdy nedostává dopisy. Byly tu ony pravidelné balíčky sladkostí, dokonce pár vkusných a drahých dárků, ale... Harry si nevzpomínal, že by ho někdy dřív viděl dostat dopis.

Jenže teď měl dopis, obracel ho v rukou, tvář opatrně bezvýrazou, jako by zatím nezjistil, jakou emoci na ni promítnout. Pohodil balík Pansy do klína, lhostejně, zahloubaně a – ano, tohle bylo velmi nezvyklé.

Malfoy vypadal, že dospěl k rozhodnutí. Pomalu vstal, a teď už se jeho tváří míhaly emoce. Byla tu jistá zlá předtucha a obezřetnost. Harry se na něj pořád díval, zatímco se Malfoy vyhnul stolům a mířil k východu. Zajímalo ho, jestli by si měl dělat obavy.

Pak zasvitly Malfoyovy oči na Harryho. Věnoval mu bleskový zářivý úsměv.

„Dobrý ráno."

Samozřejmě, celý tenhle podnik s Malfoyem ho má naučit, že někdy je narušení zaběhlého vzorce dobrá věc.

* * *

><p>I přes ujištění Malfoyova pozdravu si Harry vybavoval ten šokovaný výraz v jeho tváři, bleskové zatápání, když se chopil dopisu.<p>

A tak se vymluvil u Hermiony a Rona a šel za Malfoyem do učebny lektvarů. Oba měli lektvary ve čtvrtek první hodinu.

Našel Malfoye v prázdné učebně lektvarů. Malfoy seděl na jedné z lavic, zády opřený o zeď a s koleny přitáhlými k hrudníku. Hlavu měl svěšenou a zdál se být ponořený hluboko v myšlenkách.

Malfoy vzhlédl, když Harry vešel a oči se mu rozšířily překvapením. Jinak se v jeho tváři nic nezměnilo.

„Pottere," řekl.

„Malfoyi," odpověděl. „Já – jsem se přišel podívat, jestli jsi v pořádku?"

„Měls starost? To je od tebe velice nebelvírsky starostlivý." V Malfoyově hlase nebylo žádné popuzení, ale ani žádná touha podělit se s Harrym o svoje trápení.

Harry postřehl v jedné jeho ruce zmuchlaný dopis.

„Doufám, že profesor Snape tu bude," řekl najednou Malfoy.

Snape tu hodně nebýval. Jistě, všichni věděli, co dělá – _špeha _– a pokaždé, když odešel, všichni věděli, že existuje možnost, že se možná už nevrátí.

Kdo by si pomyslel, že jednoho dne bude za Snapea zaskakovat v lektvarech Lupin a Harrymu to bude líto.

„Myslel jsem, že máš rád profesora Lupina."

„Nevadí mi," odpověděl Malfoy. „Ale dávám přednost profesoru Snapeovi."

To byla samosebou pravda. Malfoy byl vždycky trochu nervóznější, když byl Snape pryč. Aktivně mít Snapea rád – Harry by si nepomyslel, že je to možné.

Z nějakého důvodu se zdálo, že tahle drobná výměna názorů Malfoyovi pomohla se trochu uvolnit. Pohodlněji se opřel s hrudí přitisklou ke kolenům, a najednou řekl:

„Byl to můj otec, kdo chtěl dítě."

Harry neměl vůbec ponětí, co na to říct.

„Jo?"

Malfoy vrhnul letmý pohled dolů na zmuchlaný papír ve své ruce. Stočení dolního rtu způsobilo, že vypadal jako rozladěné odstrčené dítě.

„Trávíval se mnou čas. Teď je pryč a ona cítí, že by se měla zajímat."

„Co říká tvá máma v tom dopise?"

Bylo to jaksi divné, říkat 'máma' Malfoyovi. Malfoy možná mohl dost dobře mít otce a matku, ale nikdy mámu a tátu.

Jistě, Harry si prostě neuměl představit Luciuse Malfoye, jak si jde se svým synem zaházet s míčem. Možná tak se scvrklou hlavou nějakého mudly.

„Chce mě vidět. Říká, že spolu strávíme den venku v Prasinkách."

V jeho hlase nebyla ani stopa po nějakém citu, ale Harry pod chladným zevnějškem cosi cítil. Harry si pomyslel, jak přirozené by bylo se teď natáhnout nad stolem, kde Malfoy seděl a položit mu ruku na rameno nebo něco. Ale Malfoy nebyl ten typ člověka, kterého se můžete nenuceně dotknout.

„Samozřejmě, že tě chce vidět," řekl Harry.

„Och, ano. Matce přísluší, aby takovou věc chtěla. Ona vždycky dělá, co se přísluší."

„Já, ech – jsem si jistej, že tě miluje."

Malfoy zvedl obočí a překvapeně se na Harryho podíval, a Harry se cítil, jako kdyby si situaci naprosto špatně vyložil.

„Miluje," zopakoval Malfoy s lehkým nevěřícným chichotáním. „Ty jsi dítě, Pottere, žejo?"

Harry se zamračil.

„Možná má pro mě jistou slabost," řekl Malfoy po odmlce. „Já ji prostě moc dobře neznám. Kdykoliv mě bere na vycházku, vezmu s sebou kámoše, takže si všichni můžem hrát na zdvořilost a předstírat, že se známe."

Harry se podíval na Malfoyovu klidnou a zachmuřenou tvář a snažil se pochopit. _Jsi nešťastnej nebo ne?_

Divné bylo, že si myslel, že se Malfoy snaží mluvit jasně.

„Neviním ji za to, že se nezajímá," řekl mu Malfoy. „A tohle bych jen tak někomu neřekl, takže jestli to řekneš Grangerové nebo Weasleymu, rozemelu jim kosti, abych pro tebe upekl otrávenej chleba."

„Malfoyi!" vykřikl dotčeně Harry. „Neřekl bych to nikomu!"

Malfoy pokrčil rameny.

„No, nemyslel jsem si, že bys to řekl." Harry se mírně usmál a Malfoy pokračoval. „Konec konců jsi Harry Potter. Zastánce pravdy a spravedlnosti a samotné srdce cti."

_Jsi Harry Potter._

Harry se přestal usmívat.

„Omlouvám se, pokud tě moje základy slušnýho vychování uráží, Malfoyi."

Malfoy se zazubil docela uličnickým úšklebkem.

„Nee, je mi to vážně jedno. Je to něco novýho." Odmlčel se. „Ne že by to nebylo poněkud _ubohý_, Pottere."

„Och, no jasně." Harry sklopil hlavu, aby skryl vzájemný úšklebek. „Hej – hm, chceš být můj partner? Na lektvary?"

„Chci zapříčinit selhání srdce u svýho oblíbenýho vyučujícího? Zamysli se, Pottere. V každým případě by beze mě Goyle vyhodil sklepení do povětří." Ale usmíval se. „Jestli se ti chce způsobit selhání srdce tomu ex-polesnýmu, uvidíme."

Péče o kouzelné tvory byla po přestávce.

Harry mu věnoval další bleskový úsměv a kývl na souhlas, zrovna když vstoupil do třídy Snape. Snape to zachytil a vypadal pobouřeně, jako by Harry jeho oblíbenci podstrkoval drogy. Harry se podíval na Malfoyovo rezervované potěšení z toho, že tu Snapea vidí, a byl schopný pohlížet dokonce i na Snapea bez roztrpčení.

V péči o kouzelné tvory byl Mafloyovým partnerem na studování salamandrů. Tvor se samozřejmě projevil jako smrtonosný a Malfoy mu ho podle nechal napospas, zatímco sám utekl do hájenky a zamkl se tam.

„Typickej Zmijozel," řekl Harry, stejně jako by to býval řekl kdykoliv v posledních šesti letech.

Ale smál se a Malfoy taky.

* * *

><p>„Oblečení?" zeptal se nechápavě Harry.<p>

Byli s Malfoyem u jezera a vyhlíželi na širou rozlohu vody. I přes Malfoyovy časté protesty kvůli chladu se pokaždé scházeli tady.

„Ano, Pottere. Používá se kvůli zahalení v zimě a kvůli slušnosti v létě a ve tvým případě k tomu, abys mohl páchat strašný zločiny proti módě."

Harry nakrčil nos.

„Strašný je trochu silný slovo..."

Malfoy důrazně zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, není dostatečně silný. Chci říct, že tvoje hábity jsou v pořádku, je celkem těžký se seknout u hábitu, ale mudlovský oblečení? Já myslel, že jsi mezi tou bandou vyrostl."

Harry se obrátil přímo k jezeru a svraštil obličej, když mu vítr zafoukal přímo do obličeje. Škleb zakryl jeho výraz, když odpověděl:

„Vyrostl. To je ten problém."

Malfoy, který seděl na balvanu, si natáhl nohy a studoval je namísto Harryho. Tohle, jak si Harry začal uvědomovat, byl jeho způsob taktu.

„Dobrý, vzpomínám si. Byl jsi nucen nosit šaty svýho bratránka, kterej má vlastní gravitační pole. Ale máš peníze, ne? Koupil sis pro sebe nějaký oblečení?"

„Jasně," souhlasil Harry rozpačitě.

„Pak jsi na vině ty. Už to vidím, ty šaty, co sis koupil, to budou ty trochu líp padnoucí, ale hnědý a naprosto fádní věci, který vystavuješ příležitostně na odiv?"

„Hele, nevím, jak jsme se dostali k tématu módy- Jsou prostě _praktický_, jasný? Chci říct, oblečení není tak důležitý."

Malfoyova obočí vystřelila vzhůru do jeho vlasů.

„Copak ty nechceš vypadat dobře?" zeptal se pobouřeným tónem někoho, kdo zkrátka nepochopí situaci, pokud bude odpověď ne.

_No_, chtělo se Harrymu odpovědět, _b__ylo by trochu povrchní se starat o šaty, když tu máme nastávající válku, že? Kromě toho, já jsem Chlapec, který přežil, já musím naplnit očekávání, nemůžu dost dobře být podělanej fintil, že...?_

Pak si vzpomněl, že tohle je Malfoy a Malfoy by po něm mohl něco mrsknout.

Taky si vzpomněl na tu pronikavou úzkost, kterou cítil kvůli Dudleyho odloženým šatům – ten svetr s bambulemi!

-ta šedě obarvená uniforma, kterou si nikdy nemusel obléct – jak si usilovně přával být jako ostatní děti.

„Samozřejmě, že chci," řekl pomalu. „Ale... Já nevím..."

Podíval se na Malfoye, který měl na sobě šedé tričko a džínsy, které ale působily dojmem, jaký je obvykle spojovaný se sametem a krajkou.

„Ty... víš o mudlovským oblečení, že?" řekl.

„No, rozhodně si nehodlám vykračovat kolem a vypadat jako ty, obludná oběti módy."

„Jo, ale... Proč je vůbec nosíš?"

Malfoy naklonil hlavu na stranu a než odpověděl, zamyšleně se odmlčel.

„Je to – sdělení. Zmijozelové se nepřidávají k Mladýmu Řádu. Zmijozelové nenosí mudlovský oblečení. A já nedělám to, co se ode mě čeká." Zúžil oči. „A rozhodně nenosím hnědý manšestráky. Dělá se mi z tebe _blbě_, Pottere."

„Jaký si myslíš, že bych si měl koupit oblečení?" zeptal se bezradně Harry.

Malfoy se obrátil a věnoval mu hodnotící pohled.

Harry odvrátil zrak. Malfoy měl příšerně znepokojivý způsob, jak se na lidi dívat. Nebyl kvůli tomu absolutně vůbec na rozpacích a jeho přístup připomínal někoho, kdo si odškrtává položky na seznamu.

„Hmm," řekl konečně a vstal. „Pojď."

„Kam jdeme?" zeptal se Harry s obavami.

„Nejdeme vyloupit obchod, ty pitomče. Napřed jdeme vyklidit tvůj šatník a pak ho znovu naplníme, až příště budeme v Prasinkách. Otevřeli tam pár moc hezkých obchodů s mudlovským oblečením."

Malfoy se obrátil a vyrazil.

Malfoy měl tendece jednat na základě náhlého popudu. Harrymu přišlo na mysl zmínit se o tom, že tohle je rys Nebelvíru, ale nelíbilo se mu pomyšlení na pěstní souboj s nasazením všech sil.

„Počkat," řekl Harry nahlas. „Nebudeš muset – chci říct, aby ses dostal do nebelvírské společenské místnosti... budeš muset slyšet heslo, že?"

„Nepochybně."

„Hm."

Nastala odmlka. Harry vypadal zoufale. Malfoy vypadal lehce pobaveně.

„Myslíš, že se tam vplížím a načmárám na zdi vaší společesnké místnosti grafiti?"

„Něco takovýho..." připustil Harry. „Jenom trochu ďábelštějšího."

Malfoy pokrčil rameny. „Nemůžu říct, že ta myšlenka se nemihla mou myslí. Tak koukni." Odmlčel se. „Zmijozelský heslo je Vici."

Harry se usmál. „Kouzelnické kejkle."

„Celí Nebelvíři," řekl Malfoy a protočil oči. „Žádná představivost. Napadlo tě, Pottere, že jsem si to heslo mohl docela dobře vymyslet? Nebo že si s tebou skutečně vyměním heslo, spáchám svoje ďábelský činy a budu důvěřovat tvé nebelvírské cti, že mi to neoplatíš?"

No, napadalo ho to_ teď_.

„Ehm."

„Náhodou jsem si ho nevymyslel," informoval ho vážně Malfoy. „Ale mohl jsem. Vážně bys neměl jenom tak důvěřovat lidem, jako jsem já."

„Proč, protože mi můžou vyházet polovinu oblečení?"

„Ále, drž zobák a hni sebou."

* * *

><p>Zmijozelové jsou lstiví. Zmijozelové jsou krutí.<p>

To všechno Harry věděl.

O čem se lidé opomíjeli zmiňovat bylo, že Zmijozelové mají nesporné nadání pro teatrálnost.

Malfoy předváděl zas další příšerný výraz tváře, jak se přehraboval Harryho šatníkem. Harry seděl lehce pobavený na své posteli.

„Ou, ble, Pottere, to si sundáváš brýle, když chodíš nakupovat? Nemůžu uvěřit, že na tohle _sahám_, to je nechutný!"

Nikdo neuměl vypadat tak strašně puntičkářsky jako Malfoy. Opatrně bral šaty do rukou, jako kdyby mohl být špatný vkus nakažlivý.

„Hmm. Tohle příjde na hromadu Jen-tak-tak-únosný, tohle na hromadu Vyhodit a tohle na hromádku Spálit-protože-nemohu-žít-ve-světě-v-němž-to-existuje."

Malfoy chaoticky rozhazoval oblečení okolo, ale když byla třetí košile stále napůl ve vzduchu, obrátil se a namířil na ni hůlkou.

„_Incendio!"_

K podlaze se líně snášel popel.

„Malfoyi! Nemůžeš pálit moje šaty!"

Malfoy zúžil oči.

„Sleduj."

Harry ho sledoval. Tak nějak bezradně. Taky se trochu hihňal, ale namlouval si, že je to kvůli tomu, že byl natolik duchapřítomný, že ukryl svá oblíbená pyžama.

Malfoy chvílemi vydával velmi znepokojivé vrčivé zvuky, když objevil nejhorší kousky oblečení po Dudleym.

„Takhle obrovskej není nikdo," řekl nakonec. „To si musíš dělat srandu."

„Kéž bych."

„Jsem ochotnej příjmout, že ne každej může mít moji štíhlou figuru, ale tohle je nehorázný. Určitě existuje nějaký sdružení-"

„Co by mu pomohlo s dietou? Existuje, ale-"

„To ne." Malfoy se zamračil na gigantické kalhoty. „Měl jsem na mysli spíš něco ve smyslu milosrdnýho zabití."

„_Malfoyi!_"

„Neuvěřitelný, jak velký množství pobouřenýho pohoršení umíš vložit do jednoho slova. Ou. Ou, to je _ohavný_."

Malfoy objevil ostudný štos Dudleyho svetrů s bambulemi.

„_Incendio! Incendio! Incendio!_"

„Malfoyi, přestaň podpalovat věci!"

Malfoy se usmál poklidným andělským úsměvem, zatímco všude kolem něj padal popel. Harry se nedokázal přestat smát.

Ron Weasley otevřel dveře, vrhnul po Malfoyovi zhrozený pohled a hned je zase zabouchnul.

Nastala krátká odmlka.

„Společná ložnice vždycky způsobuje tyhle problémy," poznamenal Malfoy. „Chci říct, co s tím vy lidi děláte, když si přivedete – počkej chvilku, Nebelvíři nemají milostný životy. Tak nic."

„Máme milostný životy! Ron a Hermiona-"

„Přestaň, Pottere! To je strašná představa."

„Jsem si jistej, že jsou naše milostný životy zajímavější, než Crabbův a Goyleův-"

„Pottere, tahle představa není o nic lepší!"

„Já – co – _Malfoyi_!"

Malfoy opustil Harryho znepokojivě prázdnou skříň a sesunul se na postel opíraje se o rám.

„Zase to pobouřený pohoršení, Pottere," řekl líně. „Hmm. Tohle vypořádávání se se skříní plnou módních katastrof je únavná práce. Možná se zajdu natáhnout do svojí pěkné tiché prefektské ložnice."

Opřel se o rám postele a napůl zavřel oči. Proti syté červeni závěsů vypadaly jeho vlasy velmi světlé.

„Prefekti nedostávají zvláštní ložnice," upozornil Harry.

„Možná ne ve_ tvojí _koleji. Ha. Ha."

„Profesorka McGonagallová říká, že není fér, aby měli prefekti zvláštní výhody."

„Na profesorku McGonagallovou ani na představy ohledně toho, co je _fér_, nebereme v mé koleji ohled." Malfoy se ušklíbl, i když efekt toho byl poněkud zkažený tím, že zbytek jeho tváře zůstal uvolněný a skoro přívětivý. „Zmijozel vládne. A když ne, zabije konkurenty a uchvátí trůn. Mám velice příjemnej soukromej pokoj, děkuji pěkně. Smíš se kdykoliv zastavit a zaslintat si závistí."

Harry vstal z postele a s jistou dávkou zděšení přejel očima nepatrnou hromádku šatů, které by měl nosit.

„Malfoyi, tady je sedm kusů oblečení?"

Malfoyovy oči se otevřely.

„To jich je tolik? Já věděl, že jsem to odflákl!"

* * *

><p>„Bylo to strašný, Hermiono," řekl Ron temně.<p>

Hermiona s ním seděla u krbu ve společenské místnosti. Zrovna klesl na pohovku a zabořil tvář do polštářů. Protáhla se, uvolněná a šťastná z hodin tichého čtení a taky lehce zmatená.

„A co?" zeptala se shovívavě hladíc ho po jemných rudých vlasech.

„Malfoy!" Ron to slovo vyplivl. „V naší ložnici! Když dělal věci s Harryho _oblečením_!"

_Muži, kteří příliš milují draky _vypadli Hermioně z klína.

„Cože! Co dělal Harry?"

„To nevím," odpověděl Ron tlumeným rozmrzelým tónem. „Byl prostě na posteli. Zdálo se, že se mu to moc líbí."

„Já... ach, Rone!"

„Já vím. Zachází to už příliš daleko."

„No, to bych tedy řekla!"

V tomto klíčovém okamžiku zamířili Harry s Malfoyem dolů po schodech. Harryho hlas byl jasný a pobavený. Malfoyův hlas byl tišší, ale pak zazněly opět ty potutelné zmijozelské tóny, tak jako když mumlával sprosťárny, když v lektvarech nahlas předčítal přísady.

Harry se podíval po Malfoyovi, když je uviděl, spíš s obavami než provinile.

_Dobrá,_ pomyslela si Hermiona. _Harry se bojí, aby velcí zlí Nebelvíři Malfoye nešikanovali. Když Malfoy zjevně z Harryho o patro výš strhával šaty!_

„Čau, lidi," řekl rozpačitě.

„Co jsi s ním dělal?" vyptávala se Hermiona, příliš rozrušená na to, aby se obtěžovala s nějakým úvodem.

„Pomáhal mi pročistit můj šatník," odpověděl rozpačitě Harry.

„Och."

_Och. Och, tak takhle to bylo. V pořádku, už můžu dýchat._

Malfoy se zády opřel o kamennou zeď a nakrčil na ně horní ret.

Hermiona na něj škaredě pohlédla zpátky.

Harry vypadal znepokojeně. „Rone, jsi připravenej na famfrpálovej trénink?"

Ron se zvedl do sedu, navzdory tomu, že Malfoy pokračoval v otravování nebelvírského vzduchu svou přítomností.

Samozřejmě, uvažovala Hermiona, zmínka o famfrpálovém tréninku by mohla Rona přivést zpátky i z hrobu.

Malfoyův studený hlas prořízl ticho.

„No jistě," řekl zamyšleně. „Famfrpálovej trénink. Přijdu pozdě."

Kdyby byl Ron pes, srst na jeho zádech by se naježila.

„Ty _hrát _nebudeš," vyštěkl. „My jsme si zamluvili hřiště."

Harry naštěstí Malfoyovi věnoval káravý pohled.

„Ron má pravdu," řekl Malfoyovi. „Vzpomeň si. Rezervace se nedají změnit. Loni jsme se tak domluvili."

'Domluvili se' bylo hezky řečeno, pomyslela si Hermiona. Harry a Malfoy museli být fyzicky zpacifikovaní, aby se navzájem nezabili, když Malfoy popáté vygumoval nebelvírskou rezervaci, a Brumbál byl přinucen se do toho vložit.

Když se dívala na Harryho a Malfoye, stojící přátelsky bok po boku, opravdu jí ty vražedné dny chyběly.

„Nemyslím trénink na _hřišti_," řekl Malfoy odmítavě. „Tak zatím, Pottere."

Jak kráčel ven, ušklíbl se na Hermionu a Rona.

Harry se za ním podíval, zjevně zaujatý Malfoyovým posledním sdělením. Ron se postavil Harrymu do výhledu dřív, než se za ním dveře vůbec zavřely.

Hermiona se sehnula a zvedla svoji knihu.

* * *

><p>Harry věděl, že dostal post kapitána jenom kvůli tomu, že je Harry Potter.<p>

Tradičně ho měl dostat někdo z kouzelnické rodiny, kdo famfrpál dobře zná už od dětství a umí vytvořit plány založené na hrách a strategiích, jejichž probírání si pamatuje z domova. Ale samozřejmě, kvůli Harrymu Potterovi se vždycky dělaly výjimky.

Na Rona byl však vždycky spoleh v encyklopedických znalostech každého zápasu, který kdy sehráli Kudleyští kanonýři, a právě teď detailně líčil jeden z brankářových legendárních triků pozorně naslouchající nové brankářce Natalie McDonaldové.

Harry stál stranou a zdvořile se usmíval, jak se přes něho jejich hlasy přelévaly.

Ron měl být kapitánem.

„Doufám, že Ron Natalie moc neděsí," řekl za ním Dean Thomas.

Harry se mírně obrátil. Dean se na něj usmíval, tím tichým přátelským úsměvem, který Harry a Deanovi spolubydlící dobře znali.

S Deanem se vždycky dalo dobře mluvit. Harry se trochu uvolnil.

„Proč by měl Natalie vyděsit?"

„Mě děsí," řekl Dean s předstíraným zachvěním. „Ze všech těch řečí o nespočetných proběhlých zápasech vidím rozmazaně. Samozřejmě... já jsem na famfrpál nikdy nijak moc nebyl."

To byla samozřejmě pravda. Dean zůstával famfrpálem jen tak rozumně nadšený, i když měl skvělé technické dovednosti, a zůstával věrný svému fotbalu a umění.

„Tak proč ses přidával k týmu?"

Dean vypadal lehce na rozpacích. „No – chtěl jsem trávit víc času s Ginny."

Harry se ohlédl po Ginniných rudých vlasech. Upovídaně se bavila o Kudleyských kanonýrech, hlas silný a veselý jako obvykle.

Harry nikdy nepochopil to krátce trvající spárování Ginny a introvertního Deana.

„Je mi líto, že vám to neklapalo... Smůla."

Jistě, teď byl Dean s Parvati, takže to bylo v pořádku. Byl tak milý – Harry nepochopil, proč se s ním Ginny rozešla. Ginny se zrovna rozhlédla, aby zjistila, že se na ni dívají. Začervenala se.

„No, mohlo by být hůř," řekl filozoficky Dean. „Mohl bych být jedním z těch chudáků ze zmijozelského týmu."

Harry po něm střelil tázavým pohledem.

„Malfoy tu bandu prohání jako šílený výcvikový instruktor," vysvětlil Dean. „Určitě sis toho všiml."

Čeho si Harry všiml byla nepřítomnost nenávisti, s níž Dean vyslovil Malfoyovo jméno.

Dean byl vždycky zamlklý, ale viděl mnohé.

„Proti Malfoyovi nic nemám," řekl Dean. „Skoro ho neznám, ale nikdy mi nevadil. Slyšel jsem, že vy dva jste teď kamarádi?"

„No. Jo."

„Je to zajímavý člověk," poznamenal Dean s pokrčením ramen. „Hrozivý, ale jedinečný."

„Hrozi-"

V ten okamžik se objevil Malfoy, aby potvrdil Deanovo tvrzení. Běhal po polích obklopujících famfrpálové hřiště v ostrém pronásledování Crabba a Goylea. Vlasy mu divoce vlály všemi směry, oči mu šíleně zářily a nesl těžký pytel. Jeho dvě gorily se vlekly tak rychle, jak jim nohy dovolovaly, zatímco je zběsile bombardoval vrhacími koulemi.

„Nikdy to _nikam_ nedotáhnete, když se bojíte, že vás zraní potlouky! Koukejte se vrátit zpátky! Stůjte a nechte si namlátit jako muži!"

Ani Crabbe ani Goyle nebyli takhle pitomí. Běželi dál, příležitostně zavyli, když se Malfoyovi povedl úspěšný hod.

„_A mocichtivý Zmijozel si cenil ctižádosti_," citoval Dean, ale zubil se. „Malfoy je rozhodnutý s Havraspárem zase vymést hřiště. Jak jsem řekl, hrozivý."

Malfoy si uvědomil, že je jeho pytel prázdný zhruba ve stejnou chvíli, kdy byl na stejné úrovni s Harrym a Deanem. Crabbe a Goyle, kteří si to neuvědomili, dusali dál.

„Kreténi!" zařval za nimi Malfoy.

Podíval se po Harrym a Deanovi a zběžně pokývnul. Vypadal vyčerpaně, když si odhrnoval z očí upocené blonďaté prameny, ale obrátil se a odkráčel s tou samou energií jako vždy.

Harry se zašklebil na Deana. „Ale jak jsi řekl, jedinečnej."

Přešel k Ronovi a Natalie.

„Hej, mohli bychom tu předvádět trochu míň mluvení a víc famfrpálu? Všichni do vzduchu!"

Dean se usmál. „Ano, kapitáne,"

* * *

><p>Následující pondělí přišel Harry na hodinu lektvarů brzy, aby si zase promluvil s Malfoyem.<p>

Malfoy byl ten víkend zaměstnaný svým vskutku velkolepým vítězstvím nad Havraspárem a Harry trávil čas s Ronem a Hermionou. Neviděl se s ním pár dní a... byl překvapený, když to zjistil, no, docela mu chyběl.

„Gratuluju ti k vítězství," řekl. „Před zápasem jsem neměl možnost ti popřát štěstí."

Malfoy zvedl bradu. Nedal nijak najevo, že by mu Harry chyběl, ale přišel brzo, že?"

Harry se začínal učit Malfoyovy způsoby.

„Zmijozelové nepotřebují štěstí," řekl. „Máme taktiku."

„Jo, a tvá taktika spočívá v porušení každýho pravidla v příručce."

„Existuje sedm set způsobů, jak se ve famfrpálu dopustit faulu," informoval ho Malfoy povýšeně. „Nemohl bych se obtěžovat tím, abych se je všechny učil."

„Ty jsi neskutečnej, Malfoyi, už ti to někdy někdo řekl?"

Malfoyův výraz trochu změkl. „Otec mi to říkával neustále." Odmlčel se a pak nenadále dodal: „Dneska večer nic podnikat nemůžu."

Harryho první emoce se blížila potěšení. Malfoy se nikdy předtím neobtěžoval mu něco takového říkat. To, jestli se ukáže, se obvykle zdálo záviset na chvilkovém vrtochu.

Taky byl samozřejmě zklamaný.

„Ou... Proč ne?"

„Bláznivý vášnivý dostaveníčko. Víš, jak to chodí."

Harry akorát začal divoce rudnout, když Malfoy zvedl obočí a usmál se.

„Namouduši, Pottere, ty naivní idiote. Jsem setsakramentsky polichocen, že si myslíš, že mám čas balit roštěnky. Jestli sis nevšiml, poslední dobou mě docela zaměstnáváš."

Harry se cítil uvolněnější.

„Takže ten pověstnej Malfoyovskej šarm schopnej sbalit holky ve dvou minutách ztratil na účinnosti?"

„O šarmu nikdy nepochybuj, Pottere. Ten je stále v chodu, ale já nemám dvě minuty nazbyt kvůli domácímu úkolu z astronomie."

„No, když už budeš v Astronomické věži, tak nejspíš jenom stačí otevřít přístěnek a vkročit do milostnýho objetí."

Malfoy na něj mávl brkem.

„Teď uvažuješ jako Zmijozel. Ale bohužel nejdu do Astronomické věže. Potřebuju být na otevřeným prostranství v krajině, kde můžu vyplnit širší rámec svýho projektu. A pokud nechci začít randit s krávama..."

Malfoy pokrčil rameny. Harry se zamyšleně opřel o svou lavici.

„To zní pěkně nezáživně," poznamenal.

„Jo, pořádně."

„...Mohl bych jít s tebou, jestli chceš?"

Malfoy vzhlédnul, oči extrémně šedivé. Byla to barva budící dojem, že nikomu nic nedaruje.

„Ty nemáš astronomii," řekl. „Další vynikající příklad tvojí blbosti, Pottere, protože je to vážně skvělej předmět. Neříkej, že je tvůj život tak ubohej, že se ti chce jít a válet se na nudným poli, aby byl trochu zábavnější?"

Harry se podíval dolů na dřevěný vzorek lavice.

„Hermiona a Ron mají soukromou schůzku. Dnešní večer se rýsuje tak, že bude pěkně ubohej, jak se dá čekat. Kromě toho jsem myslel, že bys ocenil společnost."

Zaklonil hlavu, aby Malfoye obdařil křivým úsměvem.

„Když už se mě tak jako tak zbavuješ za účelem mít víc času na balení roštěnek..."

Malfoyovi se zvlnil ret. „To jsem řekl? Och, fajn, můžeš se připojit. Teď zdrhej, Nebelvírku, než tě naštvanej profesor lektvarů kousne."

Harry se rozhlédl a zjistil, že je Snape přítomen a mračí se, a prchnul na svoje místo.

* * *

><p>Harry ležel na dece a cítil se podivně klidný.<p>

Na nebi bylo cosi úžasného – připomínalo mu to pocit štěstí, jaký cítil při hraní famfrpálu. I teď, když bylo černé a prázdné, díval se na něj a viděl obří hrací koutek. A pole bylo tiché, tma ochraňující a od něho nikdo nic neočekával.

Zadíval se na Malfoye, který se proti noci rýsoval z profilu a k očím si tisknul všechnohled. Tu a tam se sklonil ke svému pergamenu a udělal si brkem nějakou poznámku, odhrnul si vlasy z očí a při tom Harrymu věnoval nenucený úsměv.

Malfoy rozhodně v Harrym nebudil dojem, že by od něho něco očekával, ani jeho společnost. Malfoy byl velmi soběstačný tvor; obešel se bez pořádných přátel roky – když jste nepočítali Crabbea a Goylea. Harry uvažoval, že pro Malfoye je nejspíš jen velmi malý rozdíl v tom, zdali je nebo není s ním. Trochu ho to štvalo.

Byl to pro něj tak neobvyklý pocit – pro Harryho Pottera – přát si, aby mu někdo věnoval větší pozornost.

Harry se znovu usmál a hlavou spočíval na svých spojených dlaních, zatímco sledoval oblohu.

„Kvůli čemu se usmíváš, Pottere?" zeptal se Malfoy nepřítomně a zapsal si další poznámku.

„Ále... ničemu. Jenom jsem se cítil – spokojeně."

Spokojenost. To bylo to slovo.

„Na mrazivým poli uprostřed noci? Už ti někdo řekl, že máš na život nízký nároky?"

Harry se natáhl a lehce ho praštil do ramene.

„Ach. Aha. Spokojenost pramení ze skutečnosti, že můžeš mlátit chudáka bezbrannýho Zmijozela. Víš, sadismus není způsob života."

„Myslel jsem, že pro Zmijozely je to ten _jedinej_ způsob života."

„Ach," řekl Malfoy a neobtěžoval se to vyvracet. „Ale ty nejsi Zmijozel."

Harry se opřel o loket.

„Skoro jsem byl."

Malfoy upustil svůj všechnohled.

„_Cože?_"

Harry ucítil iracionální triumfální zajiskření, že najednou má Malfoyovu pozornost.

„Moudrý klobouk mě chtěl poslat do Zmijozelu," přiznal a pak potichu doufaje, že se Malfoy neurazí, „Řekl jsem mu, že nechci."

Malfoy jeho pokus o takt ani nepostřehl.

„Ty," žasnul. „Harry Potter, ztělesnění všeho nebelvírskýho. Skoro shozen do hadí jámy." Znenadání se rozesmál zlomyslně půvabným smíchem. „No jestli by _tohle_ nebylo něco!"

Harry se znovu opřel, hvězdy před jeho očima zářily.

„Jo," řekl. „Řekl bych, že bylo."

„Och, ty mnohonásobný způsoby, kterýma bych ti býval mohl ničit život," naříkal Malfoy. „Pět let bychom měli společnou ložnici. Byl bych tě mohl dovést k šílenství."

Harry zavřel oči, noční vzduch si hrál na jeho tváři. Jediným zvukem byl dobře známý zvuk Malfoyova hlasu a škrábání jeho brku.

„Hmm. Takže ty si nemyslíš, že bychom se dřív stali přáteli?"

„Jsme teď přátelé?"

Harry vzhlédl, mrkaje jako při náhlém oslepujícím světle, na Malfoyův obličej.

Malfoyův upřený pohled nebyl zlomyslný, ale mírně tázavý, a Harry ucítil nával intenzivní úlevy.

„Já vím," řekl Malfoy, hlas přesný a chladný jako kus jeho domácího úkolu, „požádals mě, abychom byli přátelé a já souhlasil. Ale jsi můj přítel?"

Harry se napůl posadil a nebyl si jistý, jak to formulovat, chtěl říct něco zvláštního.

Nakonec jediné, co ho napadlo říct, bylo rozhodné: „Ano."

Čekal s jistým napětím na odpověď.

„Och. Dobrý," odpověděl Malfoy, obrátil tvář vzhůru ke hvězdám a s máchnutím dokončil svůj diagram.

Harry čekal, cítil se docela divně kvůli tomu, že mu Malfoy – dal náležitou odpověď, oplatil mu slovy naznačujícími emoce.

Tohle bylo tak podivné přátelství, tak nepodobné tomu pohodlnému, dobře známému kamarádství s Ronem a Hermionou a nenáročné družnosti s Seamusem a Deanem. Tohle bylo něco velmi nového, dost nového na napětí a nejistotu a přesto to bylo... intenzivní. Znamenalo to pro něj víc, než Seamus a Dean, a – mělo to schopnost mu ublížit bez záruky, jakou nabízeli Ron s Hermionou.

A teď tady ležel s bolestivě napjatými nervy, čekaje na něco, co, jak se zdálo, Malfoy neměl v úmyslu nabídnout.

Cítil nejasnou touhu mu to oplatit.

„Samozřejmě bych se nikdy neskamarádil s Ronem a Hermionou," řekl a použil jejich jména s úmyslně důraznou náklonností.

„Ano, to by bývala byla tragédie," řekl Malfoy.

„Nevím, proč je tak hrozně nesnášíš," řekl Harry.

Malfoy si uklízel knihy a nepodíval se na Harryho, když odpověděl, a jeho profil nenaznačoval žádnou emoci kromě jisté zahloubanosti.

„Ne, že bych je nesnášel. Ale víš, jak to mám s – dobře, u mudlů narozenými. A co se týče té Weasleyovic smečky..."

Ohrnul ret.

„Otec mi o nich pověděl všechno."

„Weasleyovi jsou úžasní lidé," řekl Harry naštvaně a posadil se.

Malfoyova tvář byla teď docela blízko té jeho, jak Malfoy klečel u své brašny, a v jeho očích nebyl žádný opětovaný vztek. Vypadal spíš naprosto věcně.

„Jeho otec napadl mýho v obchodě s knihami. Nezajímá mě, jestli byli nepřátelé, pro takovej druh chování není žádná omluva. A jeho děti nejsou v ničem jiný. Ta Weasleyovic dvojčata syčívala na děti, který byly zrovna zařazený do Zmijozelu. Lidi říkají, že mám předsudky, ale já bych se takhle nesnížil. A co se týče tvýho mazlíka Weasleyho – je přesně jako jeho bratři. Nemá mě rád kvůli mojí rodině a já ho nemám rád kvůli té jeho. Tak to prostě je – i když Weasleyovi by kvůli tomu nemuseli být tak neurvalí."

„To není p-"

_O jejich rodině jsem už slyšel. Můj taťka... říká, že Malfoyův otec nepotřeboval žádnou výmluvu, aby se přidal na stranu zla._

Harry si vzpomněl na Ronovo chichotání, když zaslechl, že se tenhle Malfoyovic kluk jmenuje Draco. Měl pocit, že má právo být protivný kvůli tomu, kdo Malfoy je.

To byla jediná dobrá věc na tom nemít rodiče. Harry nepodědil jejich nevraživost nebo názory.

„Ron je dobrej člověk," řekl Harry unaveně, položil se zpátky a znovu se zahleděl na hvězdy. „Neměl bys někoho odsuzovat jenom za to, z jaké je rodiny."

_Celá ta rodina je zkažená._

„To řekni jemu," zašklebil se Malfoy.

„Řeknu," odpověděl Harry. „A tobě to taky budu pořád opakovat."

Malfoy odsunul svou školní brašnu a natáhl se na deku.

„Ále, nesekýruj mě, Pottere. Jinak na tebe pošlu svoje poskoky."

„Cha." Harry se zasmál. „Nebojím se tě."

„Přirozeně. Harry Potter se nebojí _ničeho_," řekl Malfoy posměšně.

„Sklapni!"

„Neohrožený Potter. Jsi ve škole jedinej, kdo vypadá, že netrpí těmi okamžiky krev zmrazující hrůzy."

„Proč by mi měla mrznout krev?"

„Chlapec-který-naprosto-nevnímal. Rok se lidi v okolním světě ztráceli a Bradavice byly bezpečný. A teď studenti mizí Brumbálovi pod nosem a naše škola není o nic bezpečnější než tohle pole, a my víme, že vevnitř musí být někdo, kdo jim pomáhá. Ty se nikdy nebojíš?"

„Nenachytal jsem tě, jak se klepeš s hlavou pod peřinou."

„To proto, že mám nervy z oceli," prohlásil okázale Malfoy. „Pottere! Ty parchante, ty máš polštář?"

„Používám svůj plášť. Vidíš, měl jsem na sobě plášť. A svetr. Protože je únor a je zima a nejsem idiot."

„Jak se opovažuješ mě nazvat idiotem? Ráno se ti ozve můj právník."

Malfoy se ničemně pokusil složený plášť ukrást, ale docílil jen toho, že se mu povedlo ukořistit jeho okraj.

„Fajn," řekl s nedostatkem slušnosti. „Posuň se kousek, Pottere."

Harry ucítil, jak ho pramen blonďatých vlasů pošimral na uchu a pohnul se, aby Malfoyovi uvolnil víc prostoru. Obloha byla poklidná a Malfoyovo dýchání vedle něj bylo vyrovnané a uklidňující.

„A _ty_ se někdy bojíš?" zeptal se nakonec Harry.

„Hm? Samozřejmě že ano, Pottere, nejsem zatracenej udatnej Nebelvír. Pamatuješ, jak tvůj blbej patron zamířil přímo na mě na tom famfrpálovým zápase ve třetím ročníku? To bylo děsivý. Šel přímo na mě."

Harry se zlehka zasmál.

Jasně – Malfoy, Goyle a Flint v plášti mozkomora.

„Já... jsem si neuvědomil, že šel přímo na tebe."

„No, šel."

„Svým způsobem je tohle skrytej kompliment, Malfoyi," informoval ho Harry. „Dokonce i v těch hadrech jsem v tobě poznal nepřítele."

Malfoyův hlas byl otrávený.

„Pokud být sražen přízračným jelenem znamená respekt, to si snad ani nezasloužím."

„Ále, nekňourej."

Samozřejmě, že žádat Draca, aby si nestěžoval, bylo hodně jako prosit oblohu, aby zežloutla, a...

Draca.

Harry si uvědomil, že si to jméno pomyslel docela přirozeně. Před pár týdny by to bylo – divné. Skoro absurdní myšlenka. A teď, no – _jmenuje_ se Draco, nebo snad ne? To – bylo to, co si pomyslel, když na něj pohlédl. Bylo to přirozené.

Ne, že by mu tak Harry hodlal říkat nebo něco.

„Já nekňourám!" Krátká odmlka. „Je chladno," postěžoval si Draco. „Měli bychom jít dovnitř."

„Hmmm." Pole bylo poklidné. „Za chvilku."

* * *

><p>Harry se následujícího rána probudil prochladlý a ztuhlý. Zazíval a mhouřil oči proti světlu, překulil se a zjistil, že se octl nos na nos s Dracem.<p>

Kousl se do jazyka a kvapem se odkulil, pak se zpříma posadil. Jeho oblečení bylo promáčené rosou.

„Malfoyi, vzbuď se! Spali jsme tu celou noc!"

Draco trochu zabručel a zabořil obličej do Harryho pláště. Byl schoulený a tvrdě spal s vlasy v obličeji a pevně stisklými víčky. Vypadal vyloženě absurdně.

„Malfoyi!"

Harry ho popadl za rameno a naléhavě zatřásl.

„Nech mě bejt," řekl Draco tlumeně.

„Malfoyi, _vstávej_!"

Draco na škvírku pootevřel oči. Pak se kvapně otevřely naplno.

„Pottere, co – ou. Ale ne. Ou, řekni mi, že jsem nespal na poli. Och, jak naprosto _plebejský_."

„Ano, to je to, co mi dělá starosti," řekl Harry s očima vsloup. Jestli tohle ovlivní mý společenský postavení. Všichni budou obavami bez sebe."

„Ne moji kolejní spolužáci," odpověděl okamžitě Draco. „Budou se prostě domnívat, že jsem s někým spal. Ugh, moje oblečení je odporný – Pottere, zmínil jsem se, že tě poslední dobou nenávidím?"

Harry vstal a začal si pucovat džínsy. Nabídl ruku, aby pomohl Malfoyovi vstát.

Draco, pořád ležící, se opřel o lokty a obdařil Harryho kyselým pohedem.

„_Opovrhuju_ tebou."

„Samozřejmě, Malfoyi."

Draco přijal jeho ruku a díval se, jak Harry skládá deku, aniž by mu nabídl pomoc.

„Můžeš mi nést tašku," přikázal trucovitě.

„To víš, že jo," opáčil Harry s klidem.

Draco zvedl svou tašku. „Nesnáším tě. _Hnusíš_ se mi. Já-"

„Eklovat se je dobrý slovo," navrhl Harry.

„Děkuju, Pottere. Ekluješ se mi žárem tisíce sluncí."

„Ále, buď zticha a pojď na snídani."

* * *

><p>Vyžádalo si jistou dávku přesvědčování dostat Draca na snídani. Zdál se být fixovaný na myšlenku, že potřebuje učesat a zrcadlo.<p>

„Nebuď marnivej, Malfoyi. Nevynecháš snídani. Už tak vynecháváš příliš mnoho jídel."

„Nejsi má chůva, Pottere. Můžu vynechat jídlo, když chci."

„Ponesu ti tašku."

Pauza.

„Jak daleko?"

Takže když Harry šel do Velké síňě, nesl na vrcholu všeho ostatního Dracovu tašku. Draco ho opustil ve dveřích, vrhnul se na židli u zmijozelského stolu a důrazně se dožadoval kávy.

Jen pro případ, že by se už tak všichni nedívali.

Ron a Hermiona ho pozdravili rovným dílem s hysterickou úlevou a výčitkou. Ron si zjevně myslel, že byl s holkou. Hermiona neřekla, co si myslí.

Oba dva byli zděšeni skutečností.

„Na _poli_, Harry, to nebezpečí-"

„S _Malfoyem_, Harry, ble-"

Harry se zadíval ke zmijozelskému stolu, kde probíhal podobný výslech. Draco vypadal, že odmítá odpovídat na jakoukoli otázku a tvář měl schovanou v Pansyině rameni. Pansy shlížela na jeho hlavu skoro s mateřskou starostlivostí. Blaise Zabini položil Dracovi ruku na rameno.

Hermiona se natáhla a dotkla se Harryho paže. Polekaně na ni zamrkal.

„Nebudu na tebe křičet, Harry – vypadáš naštvaně a vyčerpaně. Ale musíš být opatrnější."

„Omlouvám se. Nechtěl jsem vám dělat starosti..." řekl Harry. „A nejsem naštvanej!"

* * *

><p>Ten pátek se Draco neobjevil.<p>

Harryho to štvalo. Od pondělka se zdálo, že Draco chápe, že by se měl Harrymu omluvit, když nepříjde. Harryho to štvalo o to víc, že on sám se celé týdny oddaně ukázal každý den.

A... štvalo ho, že ho to štve. Protože, do háje s tím, chtěl Draca vidět a jistě bylo v pořádku si to přiznat.

Byli _přátelé_. Řekl ta slova a teď si je myslel.

A Draco mu dal zmijozelské heslo a řekl, že se může kdykoliv zastavit.

Harry byl znechucený, když zjistil, že vážně vyjednává sám se sebou kvůli potěšení vidět Draca.

_Nepoužiju to heslo, ale můžu zaklepat a zeptat se, jestli tam je. To nebude vpád do soukromí. A jestli nedělá nic důležitýho, vyjde ven. Možná, že dokonce chce, abych přišel. Rád lidi zkouší. Rád zkouší mě._

Ano, pomyslel si, že půjde do zmijozelských prostor.

Harry se s nejasným překvapením rozhlédl a uvědomil si, že už je blízko vchodu do Bradavic.

* * *

><p>Věděl, že se děje cosi divného, hned jak se zmijozelské dveře otevřely. Byl slyšet neobvyklý povyk a hluk a dívka, která dveře otevřela, na sobě měla hábitové šaty s hlubokým výstřihem.<p>

Harry zvořile odvrátil oči od vystavených ňader a zeptal se, jestli by mohl vidět Malfoye. To byla další známka toho, že se něco děje, když dívka prostě zamrkala a odkráčela.

_Měla rozšířený zorničky? Někdo by měl na tyhle Zmijozely dohlížet._

Byl tohle Blaise Zabini v kůži?

Takhle to prostě nešlo.

Ou, dobrý, byl tady Draco.

Harry zamrkal.

Draco se zapřel jedním zápěstím o rám dveří opíraje se o něj svou vahou a tázavě se na Harryho díval.

Měl na sobě černé džínsy a těsně padnoucí košili v barvě stříbra. Jeho vlasy vypadaly jemně a zářivě, jako by nad nimi strávil hodiny.

„Hm," řekl Harry. „Čau."

„Čau," řekl Draco a vypadal jen trošku pobaveně. „Jen jsi šel okolo, co? Slibuju, že se nechystá žádný rituální obětování panen."

„Děje se tady něco?"

Draco vypadal lehce překvapeně.

„Jenom obvyklej výlet do klubu. Však víš, pod Třemi košťaty. Všichni starší Zmijozelové jdou společně, každej měsíc. Myslel jsem, že to víš."

„Ne..."

„Aha, dobře." Draco pokrčil rameny. „Nabídl bych ti, aby ses přidal, ale mám ohavný vzpomínky na tvoje tancování. A kromě toho by tě sežrali zaživa."

„Och – jistě. Bavte se."

„To máme v plánu. Měj se, Pottere."

„Ehm – nashle."

Harry se cítil podivně opuštěný, když se mu dveře zabouchly před nosem.

* * *

><p>„Och, jasně, zmijozelské malé orgie," řekla Hermiona upjatě. „Vymlouvají se na soudružnost, aby se mohli opíjet a navzájem se osahávat."<p>

Zjevně to věděli všichni kromě Harryho.

Typické.

„No, Harry, nebuď kvůli tomu sklíčený," řekla Hermiona. „Můžeš dnešní večer využít k tomu, abys začal s opakováním na OVCE."

Ron seděl u stolu, vypadal uštvaně a Hermiona si kreslila schéma barevného podtrhávání. Ginny vykukovala přes Ronovo rameno se šťastným pohledem někoho, koho OVCE čekají za víc než rok.

Ron ústy naznačil 'Uteč! Zachraň se!', když se Hermiona nedívala.

„Senzační," řekl Harry rozmrzele, a pak ostře, „Nejsem _sklíčenej_!"

Hermiona se podívala tak, jako by tohle tvrzení ráda zpochybnila, ale našpulila rty a zachovala ohleduplné ticho.

„Je hezké tě mít tady," řekla Ginny zdrženlivě, upustila pero a při mluvení zrudla.

„Díky, Ginny," řekl Harry dojatě. Ginny znovu zrudla.

„Alespoň si sedni dál od ohně," naléhala Hermiona. „Sedíš u něj hodiny. Musíš se přípíkat."

„Mohli bychom jít ven a dát si pár koleček na famfrpálovým hřišti," navrhl s nadějí Ron.

„Rone, ten domácí úkol z bylinkářství je už teď opožděný," řekla Hermiona, zadržujíc ho výhružným pohledem. „Uděláš ho, i kdybych tě měla připoutat k židli."

„Velmi rajcovní, Grangerová. Kdo by tušil, že máš skrytou sílu?"

Ten bezstarostný hlas protahující slova přinutil Harryho trhnutím zvednout hlavu.

Draco se opíral o otevřený nebelvírský vstup. Vlasy měl trochu rozcuchané a obličej trochu červený, ale pořád byl vyfintěný a jeho výraz byl stejně chladný jako vždy.

„Malfoyi," řekl Harry a sám sebe vylekal, když zaslechl tu neskrývanou radost ve svém hlase.

Draco naklonil hlavu. „Na párty byl opruz," vysvětlil. „Nudil jsem se. Přišel jsem se podívat, jestli chceš pořád něco podniknout."

Harry se neubránil úsměvu.

„Jistě – samozřejmě. Jdu hned."

* * *

><p>Draco kategoricky odmítl jít ven v oblečení, které měl na sobě.<p>

„Nastydl bych se," informoval Harryho káravě. „Je zázrak, že jsem nezemřel z té malé výpravy na pole. Jsem křehkej, víš."

Harry si vybavil tohohle takzvaného křehkého chlapce házejícího po lidech vrhacími koulemi a zachoval taktní mlčení.

„Ne," rozhodl. „Můžeme jít do mýho pokoje. Několik hodin se tam moc Zmijozelů potloukat nebude."

A tak šli. A Harry byl pobouřený.

„Tohle místo je vážně _pěkný_! Chceš říct, že všichni zmijozelští prefekti mají takový?"

_Bylo_ pěkné. Všechno bylo samozřejmě vyzdobené zmijozelskou zelenou, byl tu stůl, opravdový krb a-

„Ty máš dvě šatní skříně! To je směšný!"

Draco se zamračil. „Já _vím_. Řekl jsem Snapeovi, že nemůže čekat, že přežiju bez tří, ale copak mě poslouchal? Ten chlap má srdce z kamene."

Harry sebou hodil na měkké křeslo naproti Dracovi a obdařil ho dlouhým nevěřícným pohledem.

„Nepotřebuješ tři šatní skříně. _Nikdo_ nepotřebuje tři šatní skříně."

Draco se na něj zaksichtil. „Och, co ty o tom víš, šatníková katastrofo?"

„Vím to díky tobě, já teď už nepotřebuju ani jednu šatní skříň."

„Přestaň to pořád omílat, Pottere," protáhl se Draco. „Řekl jsem, že tě vezmu do Prasinek a řeknu tí, co si koupit, a udělám to."

„_Neřekneš_ mi, co si mám koupit."

Draco vystrčil spodní ret. „Fajn."

„Ale mohli bychom jít do Prasinek zítra, jestli chceš." Harryho hlas zněl docela nenuceně.

Draco náhle vypadal chladněji, jeho rysy se v pozvolném uvolňování zarazily.

„Nemůžu. Mám se setkat s matkou kvůli naší malé sešlosti."

„Ou."

Harry polknul, snažil se bojovat s nutkáním zeptat se _Jsi v pohodě_, což by Draco neocenil, a bojoval s vlastním zklamáním.

A v tu chvíli mu Draco, jak měl zjevně ve zvyku, sebral úplně vítr z plachet.

„Můžeš jít s námi, jestli chceš," řekl nenuceně.

Harry zaváhal. Vybavil si ženu s poněkud nadutým výrazem a fakt, že tahle žena je vdovou po Luciusi Malfoyovi. Byl ohledně opětovného setkání s Narcisou Malfoyovou extrémně nejistý.

Ale na druhou stranu neměl nic jiného na práci... a den bez Draca vypadal mimořádně neatraktivně.

„No tak dobře," souhlasil opatrně.

Draco ho obdařil krátkým zábleskem úsměvu a pak si opřel záda, oheň pohrávajíc na jeho vlasech, a navrhnul, aby si zahráli karty.

Tak došlo k tomu, že se teď Harry rozpačitě táhl v Dracově těsném závěsu, když si vykračoval na setkání se ženou čekající na něj na náměstí v Prasinkách.

Byla menší, než si ji Harry pamatoval.

„Zdravím, matko," řekl Draco. „Tohle je ten přítel, kterýho jsem slíbil přivést s sebou."

Narcisa Malfoyová se podívala na Harryho a zamrkala.

Nevýrazně řekla, „To je Harry Potter."

„Nejvyšší hodnocení za postřeh, matko," poznamenal Draco klidně.

Narcisa se usmála a napřáhla k Harrymu ruku, kterou přijal a cítil se poněkud omráčeně.

„Znamená to, že neobdržím svoje další pokračování Proč nesnáším toho blbce Pottera, svazek IV, část VII? Taková škoda. Je to napínavé."

Narcisa nebyla moc jako její syn, který se silně podobal svému otci. Měla zlaté vlasy, o několik tónů tmavší, a oči studeně modré. Pokožku měla lehce opálenou.

Ale stále měla v rysech jistou uhlazenou jemnost, která způsobovala, že vypadala jako on, když promluvila nebo se pohnula, a její pomalý výrazný úsměv byl v mnohém jeho.

Harry viděl, co měl Draco ohledně své matky na mysli. Její oči trochu naháněly hrůzu a její chování k Dracovi – vlídné, ale lehce odměřené – bylo přesně stejné, jako její chování k Harrymu. Nicméně...

„Rád vás poznávám," řekl a zajímalo ho, jestli to myslel vážně.

„Potěšení je na mé straně," odpověděla suše Narcisa. „Zdá se, že jste schopný formulovat souvislé věty, což je víc, než mohu říct o těch chudáčcích Vincentovi a Gregorym."

„Matko!"

Bylo jasné, že tohle je oblíbené téma paní Malfoyové.

„Draco má politováníhodný vkus na přátele," pokračovala. „Vyjma svého aktuálního společníka, samozřejmě. Ta malá Pansy se na mě pokaždé dívala, jako bych byla přítelkyně nevalné pověsti, kterou si přivedl domů její syn, a myslím, že ten chlapec Blaise se pokoušel přinejmenším jednoho z nás svést."

Harry si začínal uvědomovat, že Malfoyův talent pro šokující konverzování je taky poděděný.

„Dobrá, chlapci," řekla Narcisa, „kam chcete jít? Jsem vám plně k dispozici."

Dracovy oči se vypočítavě zúžily. Harry udělal znepokojený krok vzad.

„Nemůžeme se s ním ukázat na veřejnosti, když vypadá takhle," prohlásil Draco.

* * *

><p>Hábitník byl už léta extrémně exkluzivním obchodním domem s oblečením, šitý na míru každému čaroději, který potřeboval krejčího. Ašak jakmile vešli do obchodu, Harry postřehl, že kolem Malfoyových obsluha poletuje s mimořádnou úzkostlivostí. Draco to přijal se znuděnou netečností, jako by bylo jasné, že je to kvůli němu. Narcisa se decentně usmála a plula kupředu.<p>

Harry si přál, aby měl svůj neviditelný plášť, když se Draco vrhnul po regálech s oblečením a začal mluvit hlasitým panovačným hlasem.

„Samozřejmě, pěkně ubohej výběr. Ale ne, v tomhle bys vypadal ještě _víc_ příšerně. Dej tu žlutou ode mě pryč a ať už to nikdy nemusím spatřit."

Narcisa věnovala Harrymu onen klidný úsměv zdvořilé hostitelky.

„Draco se vždycky zajímal o oblečení. Docela mi to dělalo starosti, když byl mladší."

Harry se pokusil o výměnu zdvořilostí. „A přestalo vám to dělat starosti, když začal na školním dvoře tahat dívky za copy?"

Narcisa vypadala zamyšleně.

„Nevybavuji si, že by Draco někdy tahal děvčata za copy. Ale omračoval lidi kyblíčkem a lopatičkou. Nikdy nepatřil k těm, co dělají věci polovičatě."

„Byl jsem okouzlující dítko," vložil se do toho Draco. „Radost potkat. Tak zdvořilý. Tak vyzrálý. A samozřejmě taky velice krásný." Vrazil Harrymu do rukou kupu oblečení. „Zkus si pro začátek tyhle."

„Jeho domácí učitelé stále dávali výpověď," šeptla Narcisa, spíš tónem někoho, kdo mluví o dítěti, o kterém slyšel, než kterému dal život. Naznačila Harrymu směr do převlékacích kabinek. „Říkali, že je panovačná malá zrůda. A také kousal."

Harry pochodoval váhavě do kabinky. Pro začátek, nebyl na převlékání v kabinkách zvyklý. Co víc, bylo odrazující, když tam Draco ustavičně házel věci.

Bylo to jako být zastižen lijákem oblečení. A to oblečení...

„Malfoyi, tyhle džíny _nejsou moje velikost_."

„Samozřejmě, že jsou," zavolal bezstarostně zpátky Draco. „To ty, který máš na sobě, nejsou."

„Malfoyi, žádný tohle oblečení není moje velikost!"

„Pottere, důvěřuj mi."

„Nebudu!"

„Pottere, copak se nechceš líbit všem holkám?"

„Já – co-" Harry se zarazil. „Budu?"

„No, ne." Dracův hlas byl věcný. „Ale nemůžeme tě mnoholičným lektvarem proměnit ve mě na jakkoliv dlouho, takže tohle bude muset stačit."

Nakonec déšť šatů a zvuky Draca ledabyle urážejícího zboží a personál obchodu ustaly. Harry byl ponechán osamotě s problémem dostat se do těch pitomých šatů.

„Pottere, to se ani neumíš sám oblíct?" zakřičel Draco. „Pohni si s tím, nebo ti tam půjdu pomoct."

Harry byl oblečený rychleji, než vůbec považoval u člověka za možné. Pak vyšel ven a o celé téhle věci pochyboval.

„Moc hezké, Harry," pochválila ho Narcisa.

Draco stáhl obočí, až se spojila.

„Stěží postačující, Pottere. Další!"

Přinutil Harryho, aby si vyzkoušel každičký kousek oblečení, který mu dovnitř hodil. A pak, aby tu potupu završil, ho přinutil si všechno koupit.

* * *

><p>Narcisa a Harry kráčeli za západu slunce po prasinkovském molu u jezera. Harry se cítil vyčerpaný, obtěžkaný taškami... a poměrně šťastný. Draco nebyl nikde v dohledu.<p>

„Předpokládám, že se toto prazvláštní kamarádství odvíjí od toho incidentu na turnaji tří kouzelnických škol?" zeptala se nenadále Narcisa.

Měla taky všechen Dracův takt.

„Ehm. Ano," odpověděl Harry.

„Matko, nezačínej ho vyslíchat," protáhl Draco, který se objevil odnikud s krvavým lízátkem.

„Kdes tohle vzal?" zeptal se podezíravě Harry.

„Na průzkumu."

„Na průzkumu čeho?"

Dracův úsměv byl zářivý. „Fráze 'snadný jako sebrat dítěti cukrátko.'"

„Draco!"

„Malfoyi!"

„Uklidněte se," řekl jim přezíravě Draco a mávnul rukou ke stánku se sladkostmi na protějším konci mola. „Řekl jsem to kvůli dramatičnosti. Hej, mám nápad."

„Harry, vypadáš jako milý, slušně mluvící chlapec," poznamenala Narcisa. „Vážně by ses neměl stýkat s lidmi, jako je můj syn."

Draco je obkroužil stále se usmívaje a pak se opřel zády o zábradlí mola.

„Vy dva byste se mohli vzít," navrhnul. „Pak byste mohli spojit síly ve snaze ze mě vychovat slušnou lidskou bytost. No tak, Pottere, jsi hrdina a tak dál, máš_ rád _beznadějný úkoly."

„Ne _takhle_ beznadějný úkoly, to nemám."

Narcisa a Draco se rozesmáli.

„Myslím, že nejvíc si tvého vychovávání užili domácí skřítci," poznamenala Narcisa zlehka.

Úsměv sklouznul z Dracovy tváře.

„Ano," řekl nepřítomně. „Vzpomínám si."

Vyšvihnul se na zábradlí mola a začal se pokoušet přejít na opačný konec.

Narcisa stála a dohlížela na svého syna. Poprvé si Harry všiml, jak chladné jsou její modré oči.

„Nikdy jsem nebyla mateřský typ ženy," řekla. „Nikdy jsem se nedokázala moc zajímat o děti."

Harry byl potichu, nejistý, co by mohl nabídnout jako odpověď.

„Když jsem nějaký zájem měla, Lucius mě od něj odradil. Nechtěl, aby z jeho syna vyrostl slaboch." Narcisin jasný hlas byl netknutý citem. „Bylo by v pořádku, kdyby Draco byl jako my dva. Ale Draco byl vždy trochu... divoký. Cítí příliš mnoho a není příliš dobrý ve skrývání toho, co cítí."

Harry osobně si myslel, že je Draco celkem dobrý v umění být tajemný. Nicméně si pořád vybavoval studený hlas Luciuse Malfoye, když ho zaslechl poprvé, jak radil svému synovi, že nebylo moudré se jevit jinak, než že má Harryho Pottera rád. Draco si na to nikdy nedával zrovna moc pozor.

Rozpoznal taky rozdíl mezi Narcisiným a Dracovým úsměvem. Za Dracovým byl odstín vroucnosti, zanícení, kterým tahle žena neoplývala.

Když uvažoval o jeho prostředí, Draco možná vyrostl poměrně ukázkově.

„Lucius se to vždy snažil potlačovat," přemítala Narcisa, „což to přirozeně jen zhoršilo. Všimnete si toho, že Draco vážně není přístupný formování."

Harry zašeptal něco zdvořilejšího než 'To je naprosto očividný'.

„A teď – je Lucius mrtev a my oba jsme po něm zbyli a Draco si myslí, že... on, no. Miloval ho," usoudila. „A já ho nechávám, aby ho miloval. Je to tak snazší."

Harry pohlédl na Draca.

„Miluje vás," řekl spontánně. „To vím."

Narcisin kyselý výraz mu nuceně připomněl jinou tvář.

„Ubohý Harry," řekla mírně. „Úzkostlivé matky tě zatěžují svými strastmi. To pro tebe stěží může být zábava."

„Mně to nevadí," zahuhňal Harry.

„Tady nahoře na zábradlí je chladno," zaječel Draco na ně dolů. „Kdy bude večeře?"

Zase působil tím panovačným dojmem, který, jak se Harry domníval, pocházel z toho, že vždycky dostane, co chce. Teď si pomyslel, že Draco možná může dostat jedině to, co chce, když se chová jako když je mu to jedno.

„Kdy bys chtěl, Draco?" zeptala se jeho matka.

„Okamžitě!" Draco udělal pauzu, aby zauvažoval. „A horkou čokoládu."

Harry vytřásl z hlavy pochyby a nahradil je tou pobavenou nevěřícností, která ho pronásledovala pokaždé, když byl s Dracem.

Narcisa položila ruku Harrymu na paži.

„Jsem ráda, že jsi Dracův přítel," řekla. „Tolik si to přál."

Harry vzhlížel na Draca, který si odhrnoval vlasy tak dobře, že se samy splétaly a rozplétaly ve větru. Viděl jemnou stavbu těla Narcisy Malfoyové v útlosti jeho zápěstí a v konstrukci jeho obličeje a hrdla.

Viděl taky zvídavě nezdolný pohled očí, které se pod bledým nebem odrážely do stříbrného světla.

„Promiňte?" zeptal se jí trochu roztěkaně. „Co jste říkala?"

„Na tom nesejde," řekla Narcisa.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitola sedmá

**Rozmluva na vyjasněnou**

_If you want me all you have to do is ask a thousand questions_

_Could you put a name to someone else's sigh?_

_Could you put a face to someone else's eyes?_

_Is it someone that you'd maybe recognise?_

_But it all fades into morning when you open your eyes._

Draco vkráčel pod svěže zelené listí stromů okolo Hagridových výběhů a vypadal silně rozladěně.

„Konec března," zavrčel. „A s ním přichází začátek dubna. Předznamenávající jaro a svítící slunce, který na svým přelomu přinese líbeznou letní oblohu."

Každé 's' vyslovil tak, jako by ho osobně uráželo.

Harry potlačil úsměv.

„A to tě štve, protože...?"

„Nesnáším léto," řekl Draco se zúženýma očima a vyslovil to slovo jasně, jako by léto mělo být ve velkých potížích, jestli se mu dostane do rukou.

„Dobře," odpověděl shovívavě Harry, zadíval se k bledému slunci a pak zpátky na Draca. „Řekni mi proč."

„Kvůli slunci, samozřejmě," odvětil Draco. „Všichni ostatní se svým odporným opálením. Považuju za nepřijatelný, že já ho mít nemůžu. Udělal jsem už všechno, co jsem dokázal vymyslet. Předpokládám, že _ty _se opálíš?"

Harry zamrkal, když viděl, jak vyčítavě ho Draco sleduje. „No – trochu."

Draco si ukřivděně odfrknul.

„Jistěže. Fajn! Nezajímá mě to. Nejsem zatrpklej," informoval Harryho zatrpkle. „Jsem prostě odpudivě špinavě bílej rok co rok. Je to skvělý."

Nakrčil koutek rtů a značně zákeřně kopl do mechu.

Harry potlačil další úsměv. Draco uměl někdy být tak mrzutý fracek, přesto se s tím Harry začínal nejenom smiřovat, ale dokonce mu to přišlo i podivně roztomilé.

Harryho nikdy nenapadlo, že by Draca mohla jeho bledá pokožka štvát. Byla to – prostě součást Draca, nebo ne?

Harry pohlédl na Draca, jemuž nepatrně sklouznul límec košile a odhalil tak okraj jedné klíční kosti. Barva jeho kůže způsobila, že se jeho kosti zdály ostřejší, jako kdyby mohly prorazit skrz jemné maso. Na jeho pokožce bylo cosi téměř křehkého, cosi, co by ve spojení s jeho vlasy mohlo způsobit, že budil dojem dítěte, nebýt té chladné, pronikavé inteligence jeho očí.

Nikdo neměl takovou kůži jako Draco.

„-odporný," zakončil znechuceným tónem.

Harry znovu zamrkal. „Och – hele, ne. Chci říct, jsi – ehm – víš, vypadáš docela dobře."

Vyhnul se pohledu na Draca. Draco ho obdařil pobouřeným pohledem.

„Ty čtyřokej pitomče! Jsem zatraceně nádhernej," řekl a založil si ruce. „Docela dobře, to jo! V životě mě ještě nikdo takhle neurazil."

Harry vzdychl. „To nic. Třeba se tohle léto opálíš – nebo zpihovatíš, nebo tak něco."

Draco vypadal ještě víc pobouřeně. „Zpihovatím! To není vtipný, Pottere."

„Ehm. Omlouvám se."

„To bys teda měl," zamumlal Draco. „Vypadám docela dobře. Zpihovatím. Znesvěcení mojí aristokraticky světlé pleti. Jednoho dne, Pottere, ti nějaká holka pořádně naliská."

„Pořád říkáš všechny tyhle sliby, ale nikdy je nesplníš," řekl Harry z legrace. „Slíbils, že si mě budou holky všímat, když si koupím tyhle blbý šaty, a nemá to vůbec žádnej efekt."

„Jistě. Ginny Weasleyová zrovna náhodou dostala chuť si vykydnout ovesnou kaši do klína."

„Já... To se mnou nemělo co dělat!"

Draco sklopil hlavu a skryl úšklebek, což, jak Harry věděl, bylo nejdál, kam dokázal zajít, aby ho ušetřil výsměchu.

„No, Pottere. Ta konečná holka dostane sice někoho postrádajícího smysl pro módu a takt – ale neříkám, že nebude mít celkem štěstí." Pohodil hlavou. „Ne takový štěstí, jako osoba, která dostane _mě_, samozřejmě."

„Och, samozřejmě."

Draco se zamyšleně kousnul do rtu.

„Vlastně uvažuju, že je to pocta moc velká na to, aby nebyla rozdělená. Možná bych měl být sdílen vybranou skupinou."

Harry se nedokázal ubránit smíchu. Byl hezký den, sluce svítilo a každou chvíli se měl Draco ksichtit na Hagridovy nejnovější obludnosti. Harry se opřel zády o ohradu, zavřel oči a znovu se usmál.

Vzduch prořízl výkřik.

A než jeho mysl zaznamenala, co slyší, než se jeho oči vůbec otevřely, instinkt ho dostatečně rychle přiměl sevřít Dracovu paži v okamžiku, kdy Draco ozlomkrk vyrazil ke škole.

* * *

><p>Vřítili se do Velké síně a do naprostého pozdvižení.<p>

Harry se horečně rozhlédl kolem po vřavě tváří naplněných panikou, které nepoznával a pokoušel se rozumět slovům, která byla pouhým křikem a... Celé to bylo jen moře hluku, ošklivosti a strachu, ale pořád svíral Dracovu paži.

To mu dodávalo pocit – bezpečí, jako Dracův bleskový pohled zpátky k němu, jako by i on potřeboval ujištění.

Sotva si to uvědomil, když se před ním zjevila Hermionina tvář potřísněná slzami a on pocítil zděšené znepokojení a letmé bodnutí hrůzy, protože by měl jít za ní... a on se vážně nechtěl pustit.

Hermiona se o něj zapřela, zatímco Draco ustoupil a ztratil se mu. Sledoval Dracovu blonďatou hlavu zmizet v davu zmijozelských i přes Nebelvíry, kteří ho obklopili.

Viděl Ronovu upřímně zděšenou tvář, Nevilla se slzami koulejícími se mu po tvářích, Ginninu jasně rudou hlavu krátce přitisknutou k Deanovu rameni a _věděl_, věděl to se studenou plíživou hrůzou dřív, než Hermiona promluvila.

„Bylo uneseno dvanáct studentů," zašeptala a hlas se jí zadrhl. „Všichni současně, Harry, lidé ze všech kolejí a... Seamus je pryč. Prostě – je -"

Lomila rukama a plakala, Hermiona, která byla vždy tak statečná, Hermiona, která nikdy nebyla bezradná. Harry pevně sevřel její ruku a ona mu stisk na vteřinu zoufale oplatila. Pak obrátila tvář k Ronově hrudi a pevně se objali, jeho třesoucí se prsty v jejích vlasech. Pořád držela Harryho za ruku. Harry se k nim oběma trochu přitiskl, napůl zavřel oči a předstíral... Nevěděl, co. Že jsou v teple, spolu a zároveň spjatí jeden s druhým, tak jako když byli velmi mladí a prožívali kouzelná dobrodružství a nic jim doopravdy nemohlo ublížit.

Seamus. Jeho spolubydlící, jeho přítel. Seamus, který si pořád schovává čtyřlístkové suvenýry z Mistrovství světa ve famrfpálu a je tajně zakoukaný do Padmy Patilové. _Seamus_.

_Ne, přestaň na to myslet!_

„Kd – kdo další?"

Ronova tvář vypadala nezdravá a bledá. Nezdálo se, že by byl schopný mluvit.

Harry se zadíval k Deanovi, který byl vždycky klidný, ale Ginny se o něj stále opírala a jeho přítelkyně Parvati vypadala opuštěně. Vypadal, že je zaměstnaný.

Nakonec to byla Hermiona, která promluvila ještě jednou, její hlas kostrbatý a tlumený Ronovým hábitem. Hermiona byla vždy dost odvážná, aby v nouzi udržovala věci pod dohledem, dokonce i když se třásla a byla na pokraji zhroucení.

„Já – já nevím. Hlavně mladší studenti... Orla Quirkeová, a mladší bratr Blaise Zabiniho a – nějací prváci. Nevěděla jsem, jak se jmenovali, já-" Její hlas přešel v pláč. „Nevěděla jsem..."

„Hermiono, to je-" začal Harry.

Ron, který nikdy otevřeně neukazoval svoje pocity, ji políbil do vlasů a přivinul ji k sobě.

„To je v pořádku, miláčku," řekl a vsunul si její hlavu pod bradu. „Je to v pořádku."

Bráška Blaise Zabiniho... Harry si nemohl pomoct a zadíval se na Zmijozely.

Draco klečel, pozice, v níž ho Harry nikdy předtím neviděl. Tvář měl bílou a odhodlanou a mluvil s jedním prvákem.

Harry sledoval, jak jeho rty tvarují slova „Nebojíš se," skoro nemilosrdný příkaz, ale Draco vypadal velmi jistě a teď vypadal jistěji i prvák.

Harry je pořád sledoval, nejistý, proč se ho ten pohled tak dotknul.

Potom si Draco dovolil naklonit se trochu blíž k Zabinimu.

Harry se pokusil zachytit výraz Zabiniho tváře, ale měl sklopenou hlavu.

„Och, Harry," zašeptala Ginny, „co budeme dělat?"

Harry ji vzal za ruku a stisknul a ona se vděčně přisunula blíž k němu. Chudinka milá Ginny. Pořád pro ni mohl být téměř hrdina – nebo aspoň kamarád.

„Nevím," řekl a všiml si jejích mokrých očí. „Ale neplač, Ginny. Prosím, neplač."

Pevně se mu přitiskla k boku a těsně se držela jeho paže.

Harry sledoval Dracovy vlasy otírající se Zabinimu o rukáv.

A pak zvuky bolesti a zoufalství kolem nich ustaly, protože povstal Brumbál a všichni hleděli na něj.

Jejich ředitel byl teď starší a křehký, ale nebyl to ani tak on sám, jako spíš jejich _víra_ v něho, co pomohlo.

_Jediný čaroděj, kterého se Ty-víš-kdo kdy bál._

Hermiona a Ginny obě potlačovaly slzy.

Profesor Brumbál měl stále velmi mocnou magickou sílu.

„Jsme ve válce," řekl prostě. „Ve válce jsou hrůzy nevyhnutelné. Mojí útěchou je, že vy všichni budete trpět statečně. Věřím, že ti, kdo byli uneseni, budou přivedeni zpět. A vím, že ti, kdo zůstávají, budou pokračovat v boji."

Napříč místností bylo vidět tváře zářící zoufalou nadějí.

„Vím, že mohu s vámi se všemi počítat, že budete odvážní. Profesor Lupin probere pokročilejší bezpečnostní opatření na setkáních Mladého Řádu, ale teď je pro vás všechny tou nejdůležitější věcí prostě čelit nebezpečí a uchovat si jistotu, že bojujeme ze správného důvodu a že nebudeme poraženi."

Kolem Harryho proběhlo uvolnění napětí a rostoucí jistota v každé tváři, do které pohlédl.

Jak si Harry všiml, Zmijozelové se na Brumbála dívali s respektem, ale bez oné zářící víry. Pro ně nikdy nebyl tím, čím byl pro zbytek školy. Draco teď stál zpříma, rozhodný, blonďatý a tak trochu jako rytíř v lesklém brnění, pokud jste se nedívali na jeho oči. Kolem něj se seskupili Zmijozelové. Ruku měl na paži Blaise Zabiniho.

Drželi se poblíž něj, jak se pohybovali ze síně ven a Harry si pomyslel, _kde je Snape? Potřebují někoho – Draco někoho potřebuje..._

Rád by s ním zase na okamžik mluvil, ale Draco byl teď se Zmijozely. Byl jejich.

A tak Harry nasadil odvážný výraz, bratrsky obtočil paži kolem Ginny a šel s nimi všemi do Nebelvírské věže. Všichni se shromáždili ve společenské místnosti, protože nikdo nedokázal čelit prázdným postelím, a krom toho, v množství bylo bezpečí.

A Harry sám sobě namluvil, že k nim patří a stačilo to, cítil útěchu.

* * *

><p>Hermiona a Ron skončili spící na gauči ve společenské místnosti, schoulení k sobě, jeden druhého pevně svírajíce v obraně před bolestí. Bylo pozdě, když Harry vystoupal po schodech pomáhaje Nevillovi a Deanovi, vyčerpaným a vyděšeným.<p>

„Dobrou noc, Harry," řekla Ginny, když odcházeli.

„Dobrou." Uvažoval, co teď právě dělá Draco.

Cesta do postele byla rychlá, děsivě rychlá. Snažil se nedívat na Seamusovu postel a nevidět ostatní, jak se jí vyhýbají a předstírají, že není každý jejich pohyb prudký a poděšený. Harry se snažil nepomýšlet na chuť být sám a na to, jak byli někteří lidé uneseni, když spali. Snažil se vyvolat si sluneční svit a smích z dřívějších dob.

Nefungovalo to. Převaloval se v myšlenkách na to, kdo by mohl být unesen jako další, Hermiona, Ron, Ginny, Dean... a mezi všemi nočními můrami a touhami usnul a...

Byla noc a on plaval v jezeře. Cítil se ve vodě podivně těžký, jako by se každým okamžikem mohl potopit.

To by znamenalo utopení, nebo ne? Cítil se s tou myšlenkou zvláštně smířený.

Hermiona proplula kolem v jednom ze člunů, kterými Hagrid přivážel prváky a lucerna vedle ní ozařovala její knihu.

Zavolal na ni a ona řekla, „Harry, mám hrozně moc práce. Musím vybojovat válku. Mohl bys být prosím zticha?"

Když proplul kolem další člun, spatřil Rona, pohrouženého do nákresů famfrpálových strategií. Zakřičel jeho jméno, ale Ron zvedl hlavu a řekl,

„Promiň, Harry, ale jakmile dokončím tohle, musím strávit trochu času s Hermionou."

Byl stále těžší a těžší.

„Citrónová zmrzlina."

Harry se obrátil, aby ve vodě spatřil Draca.

„C-co jsi říkal?"

Draco se zasmál, zvuk podobný lehkému chvění na jezeře. Plaval pozpátku, mokrá a bledá kůže se leskla.

„Komu důvěřuješ?"

Tehdy se po něm Harry natáhl a probudil se.

Noc ho blízce obklopovala a jeho postel byla chladnější než jezero. Dean a Neville spali, slyšel je, a potřeboval pryč od nepřítomnosti Seamusova mírného chrápání.

Chtěl si jít promluvit s Dracem, ale byla hluboká noc a on určitě spal; a kromě toho potulovat se po chodbách v těchto dobách... Harry vstal, sedl si k oknu a pozoroval bledý úsvit, jak slunce vycházelo.

„Vzhůru, Harry?" zeptal se tiše Dean.

„Já... jo. Měl jsem divnej sen."

S Dracem si může promluvit na snídani.

„O čem byl?"

Harry se zamračil. „Já – už si nevzpomínám."

* * *

><p>Draco nebyl na snídani a ten den neměli se Zmijozelem žádnou společnou hodinu. U oběda byl obklopený lidmi; u večeře byl Harry obklopen všemi nebelvírskými, kteří probírali rozchod Deana a Parvati to ráno a uvažovali, jestli to má co dělat s Ginny Weasleyovou, a později si Draco zamluvil famfrpálové hřiště.<p>

Z nějakého důvodu sledoval Harry famfrpálový trénink z okna věže, ale Draca pořádně neviděl až do schůze Mladého Řádu.

Draco seděl opřený na své židli, tvář velmi bledou. Pod očima měl nepatrné kruhy a jeho vlasy vypadaly jaksi nepatřičně. Vypadal, jako kdyby vůbec nespal.

_Tohle je strašný. Někdo by měl na Zmijozely dohlížet. Vždyť on onemocní._

Pansy se držela jedné jeho ruky, což jí v královském duchu dovolil. Blaise Zabini k němu byl zboku blízce přitisknutý. Všichni Zmijozelové se kolem něj shlukovali, blíž než obvykle.

Harry s Lupinovými úvodními slovy pochopil proč.

„Profesor Snape je pryč a pokouší se shromáždit informace, které by nám pomohly objasnit poslední útok. Jeho místo převezmu já a profesor Black."

Harry neurčitě zauvažoval, zda jsou dostatečně zoufalí na to, aby nechali Siriuse znovu učit Zmijozely. To bylo zakázáno Brumbálem od Velké lektvarové války v šestém ročníku, kdy začali Sirius se Snapem brutální koloběh strhávání bodů a Nebelvír se Zmjozelem oba skončili v bodovém mínusu. Jak si Harry vybavil, odehrála se tehdy před Brumbálovou pracovnou i hromadná srážka, kdy všichni přestali křičet a konečně po sobě vyletěli. Harry si vzpomínal, jak se zrovna pokoušel rozbít Dracovi hlavu o dláždění, když vyšel Brumbál ven.

Draco měl Snapea vždycky rád a zjevně už věděl, že je Snape pryč. Pár zmijozelských dívek vypadalo, ža mají slzy na krajíčku.

Draco se díval na Lupina a vypadal poklidně a zaujatě. Harry si pomyslel, že nevypadá příliš bez sebe obavami.

„Nové bezpečnostní předpisy jsou na místě," pokračoval Lupin. „Studenti prvních až třetích ročníků mají úplně zakázáno opouštět společenské místnosti bez učitele. Mimo to budou celou dobu prefekti povinováni vyžadovat, aby bylo toto dodržováno. Nikdo nesmí opustit budovu školy s výjimkou součásti vyučování, a na famfrpálové tréninky bude dozorovat madam Hoochová. Nikdo se nesmí za naprosto žádným účelem potulovat. To se vztahuje i na členy Rady mladých – Harry Pottere, včera jsem tě viděl chodit osamoceného po škole. Ať se to neopakuje."

Harry viděl v Lupinových očích starost a cítil se mizerně kvůli tomu, že si o něj dělá starosti. Ale já jsem šel na setkání s Dracem. Když nemůžeme chodit osamotě, abychom se mohli setkat a nesmíme vycházet ven, kdy ho vůbec zase uvidím?

„Uvědomuji si, že mnohé z vás to musí bolet," řekl měkce Lupin. „Ale všechny informace od profesora Snapea dosud říkají, že lidé, o které jsme přišli, nejsou mrtví. Vy-víte-kdo projevil vskutku velký zájem o kouzlo _Captus_."

Byla to Ginny, kdo stydlivě zvedl ruku a zeptal se, co to je.

Lupin, který vždycky podporoval diskusi, se zeptal, jestli se některý s ostatních studentů cítí být schopný to vysvětlit a síla Hermioniny ruky vystřelené do vzduchu ji téměř zvedla ze židle.

Ale byl to Draco, kdo promluvil, aniž by byl vyzván, hlas lenivý a skoro roztěkaný.

„Je to nová forma prastaré kletby," vysvětlil pomalu. Harry pozoroval jeho dlouhé bledé prsty, jak si líně pohrávají s brkem. „Tehdy v dávných časech, kdy byli čarodějové mocnější a bylo nás víc – mohli jsme stvořit celej svět polapenej v maličké kouli a uvěznit skutečný lidi uvnitř. Sami do něj vstoupit a mít ten svět jako svou říši a lidi v něm jako svoje otroky."

Působil tak, že ho ta myšlenka vůbec neodpuzuje. Vypadal spíš fascinovaně a trošku jako kresba oněch pradávných čarodějů s čistokrevnou linií a vypilovanou krutostí v knihách profesora Binnse.

Ron zamumlal cosi jako, „Příznačný, že _ty_ to znáš."

„A tvoje holka taky, Weasley," vyštěkl Draco. „Magie pro tvoření nových světů byla ztracena, ale má se za to, že v poslední době byla temná magie použita k vytvoření vězení v koulích. Tisíců mrňavých Azkabanů, který může Ty-víš-kdo nosit po kapsách, který můžou střežit mozkomoři a ze kterých ani nemůže nikdo utéct. Výhoda je pro něho v tom, že má možnost mučit naše lidi kvůli informacím a aby je obrátil na svou stranu, ty čistokrevný později možná použil pro smluvený rozmnožování.. Výhoda pro nás je – že je možná můžeme získat zpět."

Ronův hlas byl teď trochu hlasitější.

„Divný, že bys měl vědět tolik o temné magii, Malfoyi."

Draco se znovu opřel na své židli.

„Znej svý nepřátele, Weasley."

„Protože tvoje famílie byla vždycky tak hrozně proti černé magii," štěkl Ron nazpátek. „Naučil tě tvůj tatík-"

„Rone, ne!" vykřikl Harry.

„Neber si mýho otce do huby."

Ostrý výbuch Dracova hlasu přinutil Pansy se po něm natáhnout – odstrčil její ruku panovačným pohybem. Harry byl opatrný, aby se nesetkal s Ronovým šokovaným pohledem.

„Myslím, že se můžeme vyvarovat osobním útokům, pánové." Lupinův hlas byl klidný, ale okamžitě uklidňující. „Dobře vysvětleno, pane Malfoyi, děkuji. Má někdo nějaké dotazy?"

Hlas Blaise Zabiniho byl ostrý, skoro obviňující.

„Je pravda, že Pán zla má v Bradavicích někoho, kdo mu pomáhá. Že ano?"

_Draco s ním mluvil._

Ale dávalo to smysl, stejně jako když to Draco řekl Harrymu. Bylo to něco, co všichni věděli, přestože o tom většina lidí nemluvila, snad jen nejasným šepotem.

Lupin pohlédl zpátky na Zabiniho vyrovnaným pohledem. Harry věděl, že Lupin by nelhal jednomu ze svých studentů.

„Ano – domnívám se, že je. Nemáme však ponětí, kdo by to mohl být. Mohu vás jedině všechny nabádat k tomu, abyste byli diskrétní a dívali se po jakýchkoliv náznacích, že někdo komunikuje s druhou stranou."

Všichni studenti sledující jeden druhého se strachem a nedůvěrou. To by mohlo velmi snadno vést k paranoie. A třeba tohle je Voldemortův plán.

Harry se zděsil, když se nachytal, jak uvažuje nad tvářemi kolem stolu a pátrá po záchvěvu viny.

„Děkuji. Nyní mohou všichni prefekti dopravit ostatní do jejich společenských místností. Rada mladých potřebuje projednat pokročilejší bezpečnostní opatření."

Harry se usmál na Ginny, když vstávala, protože vypadala tak bledá a vyděšená, jako kdyby si ve skutečnosti neuvědomila, že to, co řekl Lupin, je pravda. Usmála se nazpátek, i když byl její úsměv roztřesený.

Harry měl v úmyslu jí stisknout ruku, ale rozptýlila ho Pansy, když nesměle líbla Draca na tvář. Draco jí to dovolil, Pansyiny rty se otřely o jemnou bílou linii jeho lícní kosti a Harry si pomyslel, _ale on nemá rád, když se ho lidi dotýkají, nechce, aby to udělala..._

Pak se prosmekla kolem, obklopená svými zmijozelskými děvčaty a Crabbem a Goylem a opustila Blaise a Draca. Harry si všiml, že potom, co odešli, si Blaise přisunul židli blíž k Dracově.

„Dobře," řekl Lupin s tichou ostrostí, jakmile se dveře zavřely za posledním, kdo nebyl členem Rady. „Situace je znepokojivá. Všichni musíme v tomto stavu nouze jednat a toto je jedna z věcí, které musíme udělat. Tady jsou mapy Bradavic s nebezpečnými body, které by mohly označovat únikové cesty a také začarované k tomu, aby ukazovaly, kde se každý ve škole nachází."

Válečná verze Pobertova plánku od pánů Náměsíčníka a Tichošlápka.

„Učitelé potřebují pomoc při střežení těchto nebezpečných bodů během noci, takže jsem pro vás s pomocí pana Boota vytvořil harmonogram..."

Lupin rozděloval mapy a časové plány a Harry automaticky sáhnul po tom svém, natáhl se pro brk, aby nahoru napsal svoje jméno a poslouchal, jak Lupin nahlas čte jména.

„A v úterý v noci budou Padma Patilová a profesorka Sinistrová střežit sochu jednooké čarodějnice-"

Seznam jmen, Harry si ho četl pro sebe, Lupin ho četl nahlas a-

„-a Hannah Abbottová bude střežit-"

„Hej!" řekl Harry. Jeho hlas byl příliš hlasitý, naprosto nevhodný pro tenhle čas praktického plánování a jemu to bylo prostě jedno. „Co dělám já?"

Lupinovy oči byly zpola zavřené, jako by se opevňoval vůči Harryho trápení. Hermiona se mu nepodívala do očí. Draco ano, ale jeho pohled byl naprosto nicneříkající.

„Proč není moje jméno na seznamu?"

„No. Harry. Všichni jsme si řekli, že bude nejmoudřejší tě držet dál od nebezpečí. Nikdo nepochybuje, že chceš být užitečný-"

Harryho smích byl třaslavý a kdyby nebylo záblesku v Dracových pozorujících očích, Harry by pochyboval, že přišel od něj.

„Vy si prostě myslíte, že nemůžu být užitečnej. Myslíte si, že mě musíte chránit."

Bylo to prosté slovo, _chránit_, slovo, které mělo vyjadřovat dobré věci, ale bylo rdousivé a nelítostné.

_Nechci váš soucit. Nechci nic z toho. A už to nebudu dál snášet._

„Ne, Harry, buď rozumný-"

„Jestli nemůžu být jako ostatní členové Rady, tak proč jste mě do téhle blbé Rady brali? Máme pomáhat chránit zbytek školy, nemáme být bezradní a pod dohledem a –_ nesahej na mě_-"

Hermiona stáhla ruku zpátky, jako by ji Harry pokousal.

„Harry, musíš chápat, že jsi cíl Ty-víš-koho-"

„_Všichni_ jsme Voldemortův cíl!" zařval Harry, vyslovujíc jízlivě to jméno. „Tohle je válka! Nechci být v bezpečí, zatímco jsou všichni ostatní v nebezpečí, nechci, aby mě každej litoval, nechci být slabej a _možná že nechci být Harry Potter_."

A tajemství bylo venku, přetvářka se rozpadla, všechy to ranilo a Harry už na to prostě kašlal.

„Harry-"

„Sklapněte! Nejsem slabej siroteček, nemusíte mě ukrývat nebo se mě pokoušet utěšovat. Jsem člen Rady a jestli se mnou nemůžete zacházet jako s každým jiným, tak – do hajzlu s Radou. Do hajzlu s turnajem tří kouzelnických škol. A do hajzlu s váma se všema."

A konečně byl v Dracově pohledu záchvěv nějakého pocitu; dokonce se zdálo, jako by se chystal něco říct, ale hned nato se Harry podíval jinam a vyřítil se z místnosti.

* * *

><p>Harry se opřel týlem o stěnu a přesvědčil sám sebe, že nebude brečet.<p>

Pořád byl zuřivostí bez sebe, uzel horkosti mu hořel v hrudi, ale začínal se přes něj přelévat pustý chlad. Byl z toho všeho tolik unavený.

Už dřív párkrát vybuchnul; poměrně menší incidenty, ale poskytly mu pro tuhle příležitost scénář. Po vhodně dlouho trvajícím čekání se po něm půjde Hermiona podívat. Pak ho odvede zpátky do Nebelvírské věže, kde se k němu budou všichni obracet s oním otřesným pochopením.

A on to příjme. Nemohl by je zklamat. Je Harry Potter, ubohá politováníhodná oběť, odvážný chlapec hrdina.

Harry stiskl zuby, dokud ho nerozbolela celá čelist.

Mohl si to teď celé představit. Hermionin lehký krok halou za půl hodiny, její jemné zaklepání, její takt, to, že nebude naštvaná, protože Harryho všichni litují...

Ozvalo se zaklepání, které pravděpodobně udělalo do dveří důlek.

„Pottere! Pusť mě dovnitř, nebo roztřískám dveře a kouskama tě budu mlátit do té tvé duté hlavy!"

Draco. Nikdo jiný neumí znít tak aristokraticky a nakrknutě zároveň.

„Co tam děláš?"

„_Alohomora!_" Dveře se otevřely dokořán. Draco stál na prahu a nevzrušeně se rozhlížel. „Kratiknot učebnu magických formulí vážně pořádně nezabezpečuje."

„Mohl jsi počkat, až je otevřu," vyštěkl Harry.

„Malfoyové jsou známí svou trpělivostí." Draco se uculil. „A tak si lidi na nás ukazují, říkají, že trpíme jejím vážným nedostakem a vypráví historky o mém strýci, čekárně a medvědovi."

Najednou Harrymu svitlo, co tady Draco dělá.

Byl tu, aby nabídl pochopení. Byl Harryho přítel, viděl, že je rozrušený a mrzelo ho to. A teď byl tady, aby ho utěšil a přiměl ho jít zpátky.

_Och, Draco, já věděl, že ty jsi jinej!_

„A teď," řekl rázně Draco. „Když už jsem tady, chci vědět, co měla ta přihlouplá ukázka sebelítosti sakra znamenat."

Harry zamrkal.

Oukej. Pořád je to jiný.

A tak trochu urážlivý.

„Nebyl jsem-"

Draco naklonil hlavu. „Možná že nechci být Harry Potter," citoval vysokým hláskem. „Možná že Neville Longbottom nechce být Neville Longbottom. Řekl bych, že šance, že nechce, jsou dost velký. Jsem si jistej, že v téhle době se hodně lidí lituje, ale jedna věc, kterou oni nedělají, je přerušování zatraceně důležitých schůzi Rady."

Harry škubnul hlavou vzhůru. „Nešlo jenom o schůzi Rady!" Jak se Draco opovažuje jednat, jako by Harry udělal něco zlého? Jak se opovažuje žádat po něm, aby se ospravedlňoval?"

„Och, v tom máš pravdu," ušklíbl se Draco. „Polovinu času tady bloumáš jako tělo bez duše a odrazuješ každýho od jídla. Je to zatraceně směšný. Doporučuju ti se z toho vyhrabat."

Harry vyletěl.

„A já ti doporučuju nestrkat nos do věcí, kterým nerozumíš!"

Uvědomil si, že má zaťaté pěsti. Draco letmo shlédnul dolů na Harryho pěsti a koutek úst se mu zkroutil.

„Pouč mě." Ušklíbl se. „Nebo mi dej ránu, Pottere. Cokoliv co preferuješ. Vědění je moc, a moc je sranda, ale trocha hrubosti a padání na zem nikdy není ke škodě."

„Ts, vypadni a přestaň být takovej bastard!"

Nechystal se ho praštit. Nechystal.

„Já můžu dokázat svou legitimitu, Pottere. Dvanáct generací zpátky, když budu muset."

Dobře. Možná jen jednou.

Harry pokročil dost blízko, a tak Draco zaklonil hlavu. Harry se snažil udržet svůj hlas chladný a vyrovnaný.

„Přestaň se mi smát! Ty nevíš, jaký to je."

„Co jaký je?"

Dracův hlas zněl téměř znuděně a to bylo nesnesitelné, a tak se Harry zhluboka nadechl a všechno mu řekl.

„Jaký je, když tě celá škola lituje! Jaký to je, když každej ví, že jsi selhal a někdo umřel! Jaký je být ubohej křehkej sirotek, kterýmu nikdo v ničem nedůvěřuje, kterýho všichni chrání, kterýho všichni _chovají jako ve vatě_. Viděl jsi to. Víš to. Všichni to ví. Způsob – jakým jsem byl zvolen kapitánem famfrpálovýho týmu a šampionem v turnaji tří kouzelnických škol, a způsob, jakým se mě vždycky každej snaží utěšit a zatím mě nikdo nenechá nic dělat, protože oni vědí, že jsem k ničemu! Nesnáším to – je to neúnosný a je to – je to-"

Harry se zarazil, lapajíc po dechu. _Řekl jsem to_, pomyslel si otřeseně. _Řekl jsem to – a Draco teď vidí..._

Draco měl rozšířené oči.

„Hovadina," řekl.

Harry zamrkal. „Cože?"

„Proč meleš takový naprostý hovadiny, Pottere?" vyptával se Draco. „Upustili tě jako dítě opakovaně na hlavičku?"

„Malfoyi, jestli si hodláš dělat srandu z toho, jak se cítím-"

„Samozřejmě, že si hodlám dělat srandu z toho, jak se cítíš. To Malfoyové _dělají_." Draco se podíval přes svůj nos dolů na Harryho. „A taky se hodlám zeptat, proč ses rozhodl vychrlit sentimentální bláboly do mýho ucha. Zcela upřímně, cítím se zneuctěnej. Selhal jsi a někdo umřel, jistě, do háje. Tak ses nemohl ve věku čtrnácti let úplně sám postavit Pánovi zla a kruhu Smrtijedů. Ano, tam jsi jistojistě všechny zklamal. Kdyby tak byl na tvým místě Longbottom, tak by býval Diggoryho zachránil tím, že by se hrdinně zaprasil."

„To není vtipný!"

I když to kupodivu znělo přesvědčivěji než _Nedávej si to za vinu, Harry. Nemohl jsi nic udělat._

Draco běsnil dál.

„Proč tě udělali kapitánem famfrpálovýho týmu, pro lásku... Máš recht, Pottere, musela to být zešílená soustrast. Vážně _měli_ post kapitána svěřit zázračnýmu dítěti v týmu, nejmladšímu hráči za sto let – och, počkej minutku, taky že dali, nebo ne? V příští minutě mi řekneš, že tě lidi nechávají vyhrávat zápasy, když jsi vyhrál skoro každej, při kterým jsi zůstal při vědomí už od prváku. Posloucháš se vůbec, když kňouráš? _Vzpamatuj _se!"

Draco vypadal naprosto rozhořčený a trochu i tak, že by si byl užíval mlácení Harryho židlí. Draco už by nemohl být odpornější, s ohledem na to, že tohle byly něčí upřímné pocity; byl prostě tím necitelným a sobeckým hajzlíkem, kterého chtěl Harry vždycky mlátit do bezvědomí a...

Na tom, co Draco řekl, něco bylo. To je _skvělé_.

„Všichni tě chovají jako ve vatě, vskutku. Co jinýho můžeš čekat, když tu obcházíš a pořád trucuješ kvůli svýmu Parádnímu velkýmu emocionálnímu chaosu? Tohle jsou Nebelvíři, Pottere, ti nepoužitelní dobrodějové, jestli si nevybavuješ. Samozřejmě, že k tobě budou milí. Pochybuju, že se jejich životy točí kolem tvé ochrany a opečovávání, pokud nepočítáš tu zabouchnutou Weasleyovou a toho děsivýho Creeveyovic kluka. A lidi říkají, že _já jsem_ domýšlivej."

Draco prudce vydechnul.

„Tahle škola je plná lidí, kterým může být u zadku Harry Potter a jeho ubohá malá krize. Chudák křehkej sirotek. Seber se, Pottere, všude se tu ztrácí studenti a nikdo nemá čas starat se o tebe nebo tvoje drahý rodi-"

„_Tak bacha_, Malfoyi."

Harry postoupil tak zuřivě blízko, že skoro cítil pohyb řas na své tváři, když Draco mrknul.

„Skloň se, Pottere." Ale svou větu nedokončil. „Kde jsem to byl? Och, jo. Boural jsem tvůj pěknej malej hrad mylných představ. Ochraňují tě, protože jsi tak rozkošnej a slabej. Mám pravdu?"

Harry by to jistě takhle neformuloval, ale- „Jo..."

„Samozřejmě. Teď to všechno dává smysl. Není možný, že by se o tebe mohli bát oprávněně. Když prakticky každej na škole už aspoň jednou zhatil ďábelský plány Pána zla na ovládnutí světa. Lupin tohle nemůže mít logicky promyšlený, když rozhodl nemít Harryho Pottera za strážce a nepokoušet síly temnoty, aby sem vpadly s úmyslem ho zavraždit."

Harry zamrkal. Takhle o tom ještě neuvažoval.

„Tohle si myslíš?"

„Vlastně ne," odpověděl Draco. „Ty-víš-kdo tě nesnáší, to víme všichni a já si myslím, že kdyby byla nějaká možnost, jak by tě mohl dostat, tak už by tě sebral. Myslím, že jsi jeden z nejbezpečnějších lidí ve škole. Ale rozhodně chápu Lupina, a nemyslím si, že se kdokoliv domnívá, že potřebuješ, aby tě někdo držel za ručičku, když chodíš po chodbách.

V onom momentu báječné úlevy, s myšlenkou, že by možná, jen možná, mohl Draco mít pravdu... si Harry uvědomil, že se mýlí.

„Je tu ten turnaj tří kouzelnických škol," řekl a zvedl bradu. „Byl uspořádaný s prakticky stejnými úkoly, jenom abych se já mohl cítit líp a uzavřít to. Vysvětli_ tohle_."

Draco na něho zíral jako v nevíře.

„Ty máš takový štěstí, že jsi nebyl zařazen do Zmijozelu," informoval Harryho. „Kdybych musel tohle žvanění poslouchat šest let, odtáhl bych tě a zavraždil koštětem."

„Ou, máš jinej nápad?"

Draco Harryho o kousek odstrčil, takže se mohl předklonit.

„Kupodivu mám. A můj nápad je o dost věrohodnější, což není tak zvláštní, když ten tvůj je nejstupidnější, co jsem kdy slyšel. Lidi nepořádají mezinárodní turnaje, aby utěšili trudnomyslný školáky. Lidi pořádají mezinárodní turnaje, aby utěšili celej čarodějnej _svět_. Copak si neuvědomuješ, že Krásnohůlky zkrachovaly, a tak musely vzít svýho třetího šampiona z toho nejubožejšího pozůstatku nějaké čarodějné školy ve Francii? Upřímně, myslíš si, že stojíš za tohle otravování?"

Harry by odpověděl _ne_, ale jediné, čeho byl schopný, bylo zírat na Draca s nadějí, která se mu hromadila v oblasti žaludku.

„Prosímtě, Pottere," řekl Draco svým nejpohrdavějším tónem. „Uspořádali tohle, aby do čarodějnýho světa dodali trochu elánu. Byl to velice jednoduchej tah, a tak mají něco jinýho než zmizení, co můžou hodit do novin. A promiň, ale nemyslím si, že by plýtvali časem, aby úkoly nějak moc změnili. Jsme uprostřed války a kromě toho – vím jistě, že by byli všichni šťastní, kdybys vyhrál. Jsi koneckonců Harry Potter. Pro noviny by to bylo hezký. Ale určitě si nemyslím, že to bylo uspořádáno kvůli tvýmu užitku."

Draco si ho zkoumavě měřil, skoro jako by si zoufal nad tím, že může být někdo tak hloupý. Harry skoro lapal po dechu.

Pak Draca přirazil ke stěně.

„Jestli se mě snažíš uchlácholit, nikdy ti to neodpustím," přísahal.

Draco ho odstrčil.

„Já se lidi nesnažím uchlácholit," odpověděl rezervovaně. „A nelžu za žádným jiným účelem, než za takovým, kterej mně samotnýmu poslouží. Tak proč to s tím amatérským dramatizováním nezabalíš, Pottere, a neřekneš mi proč."

Uhladil si hábit, přešel ke Kratiknotovu nízkému stolu a opřel se o něj bez jediného náznaku, že by mu jeho výška způsobovala jakékoliv nesnáze.

Harry se po něm ohlédl.

„Proč co?" zeptal se.

Draco se usmál ostrým a zářivým úsměvem. „Jestli tohle je to, o čem se roky domníváš, že si o tobě lidi myslí – jestli je to to, kvůli čemu někdy vypadáš jako zmoklá slepice – tak proč lidem dovolíš, aby si to mysleli? Ty nejsi ten falešnej typ. Co skrýváš?"

Harry si sedl na podlahu. Tvrdou.

„Malfoyi, ne-"

Pokrčil kolena, zabořil do nich obličej a možná byl přece jenom dítě a Malfoy uměl být nemilosrdný.

Draco přešel k němu a Harry slyšel, jak se posadil naproti němu. Harry vzhlédl a setkal se s jeho pronikavým pohledem.

„_Mně_ to můžeš říct," řekl.

„Prostě jsem je nechal, ať si věří, čemu chtějí, jasný?" vyštěkl Harry. „Na tom není nic špatnýho. Jestli si chtěli myslet, že jsem nějaký mučenický neviňátko, bylo to lepší-"

„Co jsi?" Draco na něj ta slova vychrlil, rychlá, chladná a tvrdá.

Uvnitř Harryho ostře bodla emoce. „Jsem – och, krucinál!"

Vzpomněl si na svou nenávist k vrahovi svých rodičů a pohled v nevinných vyděšených tvářích Rona a Hermiony.

_Harry nechce nikoho zabít, že ne, Harry?_

Ta oslepující nenávist, kterou vůči Voldemortovi cítil, když se doslechl o Nevillových rodičích a potom po Cedrikovi... a jistota, že se nikdo jiný se nikdy nedozví, co si ten hrdinný chlapec myslel, jistota, že vážně není nevinný jako oni a jistota, že teď – že to musí někomu říct. Dracovi.

„Nenávidím Voldemorta," řekl Harry nejasně s jedem tížícím jeho jazyk. „Nesnáším ho. Nenávidím ho, víc, než si kdokoliv z ostatních umí představit, chci ho zabít, _toužím_ ho zabít... a já se takhle nemám cítit!"

Předkláněl se, mezi ním a Dracem byla jen jeho kolena, a Draco ani na vteřinu nezaváhal.

„Já ano," řekl plynule. „Taky ho nesnáším. To neznamená, že se za to musíš nesnášet."

A Dracovým hlasem se mihla ta chladná pochmurná zahořklost, ona vražedná zuřivost, a Harryho to rozechvělo, znal to, a nebylo tady ono automatické ucouvnutí, které očekával. Nebylo to vůbec tak, jak očekával.

Znovu sklopil hlavu níž ke kolenům a bezradně se zhluboka nadechl.

Dracův dotek mezi jeho lopatkami byl krátký a lehký.

„To je všechno, kvůli čemu ses mučil?" zajímal se. „Jenom to, že chceš pomstu a myslíš si, že by to ostatní nepochopili? Je to dokonale přirozený, je to dokonale normální a možná by to pochopili. A i kdyby ne, je v pořádku se od nich lišit a-" Draco se odmlčel. „Pottere – ty brečíš?"

Harry pohoršeně zvedl tvář. „Ne!"

Draco vypadal, že se mu výrazně ulevilo. „Ou. No. Dobrý. Už jsem skoro běžel sehnat Grangerovou. Takže to je ono?"

Ukryl to tak dobře, jako provinilé tajemství, protože on v sobě neměl cítit klokotat tak zvrácený vztek. Tak jako tajemství, že byl téměř zařazen do Zmijozelu, které Ronovi a Hermioně nikdy neřekl. Ale řekl ho Dracovi, který byl Zmijozel a který chápal bolest, nenávist a naprosto smrtonosný hněv.

Řekl to Dracovi.

„Nejspíš," odpověděl Harry. Cítil se naprosto vyčerpaný.

Cítil, jak se Draco předklání, aby mu civěl do tváře, cítil tíhu proti svým nohou a cítil se skoro ochuzený, když ta tíha zmizela. Draco se zdál být spokojený s tím, co viděl.

„Ty jsi kus idiota, Pottere," poznamenal bez nějaké skutečné nenávisti.

Harry se opřel. „Možná že jo," řekl unaveně. „Nedovedu si představit, proč jsi souhlasil, že budeš můj kamarád."

„Očividně je tady možnost hodnotnýho pobavení," upozornil Draco. Odmlčel se a Harry viděl, že má v očích to jasné zaváhání, které znamenalo, že přemýšlí. „A kvůli tomu – jak se cítíš ohledně Ty-víš-koho," řekl posléze s očima soustředěnýma na Harryho. „Protože ty to umíš taky."

Divokost Dracova pohledu Harrymu odpověděla dřív, než položil otázku.

„Umím co?"

„Žít." Draco zvedl ruce do vzduchu. „Myslím opravdu žít. Nemyslím existovat se smyslem nebo bez něho, myslím _užívat si_ existence. Chci říct – nemusím to vysvětlovat. Znáš to. Co ještě cítíš, když lítáš?"

Harry si s nenadálou jasnou intenzitou vzpomněl na pocit, jaký měl, když poprvé seděl na koštěti. Ona naprostá radost – _tohle bylo snadný, tohle bylo_ úžasný.

„Ano, přesně," řekl Draco a pořád se na něj divoce díval. „To je ono. Tak to všechno může být. Já to vím. Takhle já žiju – takhle můžeš žít ty. A oni nemůžou, nikdo z nich, ani tvoji och-tak-výjimeční kamarádi, a proto nemůžou být na mojí nebo na tvojí úrovni. Protože oni nemůžou žít se stejnou zuřivostí."

Zuřivost. To slovo Harrymu připadalo podivně vhodné, prostě proto, že kdokoliv jiný by ho považoval za nevhodné.

Rozuměl. Draco nepromrhal ani okamžik, Draco se do každého okamžiku vrhal. Dracova nevraživost vůči němu byla bezvýhradná, protože Draco nevěděl, jaká jiná by mohla být. Draco byl naprosto příšerný nebo naprosto zábavný, ale byl nějaký naprosto, protože v tom vždycky byla vášeň.

Vášeň. Bylo to o vášni. A proto on a Draco, dokonce i když byli nepřátelé, byli na stejné úrovni.

„Nejsou k tomu způsobilí," pokračoval Draco.

„Ne," řekl Harry. „Miluju Rona a Hermionu."

Draco zvedl obočí. „Ano, no, to je tvůj problém, nebo ne? Skutečnost, že je miluješ, tě roky nutila cítit se provinile. Když ses je rozhodl milovat, šoupnul jsi sám sebe zpátky do přístěnku."

„Ne, to není pravda," odpověděl Harry. „Vím, co máš na mysli. Vidím, že díky tomu dokážeš žít tak, jak žiješ. Ale láska není taková. To možný nebezpečí tě nutí lítat líp. Chci je milovat; dělá to můj život lepším. Dokonce i být v přístěnku dělá můj život lepším. Protože potom naprosto vím, že už nikdy nechci být znovu uvězněnej."

„Já to nechápu," řekl Draco. „Já můžu žít, že? A nebyl jsem nikdy uvězněnej."

Harry pomyslel na Draca během všech těch let, ta jeho čistá energie ve všem, co udělal, dobrého nebo špatného. To byl celý důvod toho, proč ho Harry tolik nesnášel; protože i přes to by obyčejný školák a Harry čelil silám temnoty, byl schopný ze sebe udělat nepřítele, který se nedal ignorovat.

A dělal to, protože ho Harry _mohl_ tak moc nesnášet, mohl si s takovou vášní přát ho jednou pro vždy porazit.

Na stejné úrovni, opravdu.

„Nebyl?" zeptal se Harry, ale jméno Dracova otce nevyslovil.

„Ne," vyhrknul Draco a odvrátil se od Harryho stejně rozhodně, jako dělal všechno.

„Bylo by dobrý milovat," řekl mu tiše Harry.

„Koho?" dožadoval se Malfoy.

„Kohokoliv, tak jako já miluju Rona a Hermionu. Není to přístěnek. Dělá to všechno jasnější, je to součást – skutečnýho žití. Žádnej člověk není ostrov, víš."

„Chytrá připomínka. Žádnej člověk není ani famfrpálový hřiště." Koutek Dracových úst zaškubal směrem dolů. „Nesouhlasím s tebou."

Najednou se usmál, úsměvem tak intenzivním, že někomu jinému než Harrymu by možná připadal bolestivě oslňující.

„Každopádně. Proto jsem souhlasil s tímhle – vším." Udělal rozmáchlé gesto. „Takže dobře. Už jsme s tvým citovým zhroucením úplně vypořádaní? Určitě nemyslíš na svoje násilnický dětství?"

Lehce vstal. Harry vzhlédl.

„Hm?"

Draco se zasmál. „Ptal jsem se, na co myslíš."

„Ou. Přemýšlel jsem o tobě."

Draco se lehce usmál, nečitelně, a nabídl mu ruku. „V tom případě bys snad mohl vstát z té tvrdé podlahy a můžeme se vrátit na schůzi. Řekl jsem jim, ať počkají, nevěděl jsem, že ti to bude trvat tak otravně dlouho."

Harry nevěřícně potřásl hlavou, ale nemohl se ubránit smíchu. „Líbí se mi tady. Stejně tě teď moc často neuvidím."

„Och, vážně?" Draco zvedl jedno obočí. „Dnes večer mě uvidíš. Slibuju. A teď už vstaneš, ty neužitečnej blbe?"

Harry se natáhl a přijal jeho ruku. „Oukej."

* * *

><p>Hermiona zlostně pohlédla přes stůl na Blaise Zabiniho a ten se na ni na oplátku zadíval přimhouřenýma očima.<p>

_Váš malý zmijozelský vůdce Harryho zpátky nepřivede._ Chtělo se jí to říct, chtělo se jí to vyštěknout, ale Lupin na ni hleděl, a tak zachovala decentní ticho. Znala ten bezútěšný výraz v Harryho tváři. Harry po takovýchto výlevech potřeboval být ponechán osamotě.

Malfoy jí samozřejmě nedal čas na to, aby mu to řekla. Jakmile Harry prchnul z místnosti, odsunul ten zmijozelský narušitel svou židli, Malfoyova tvář nic nepropouštějící maska, a šel za ním.

Nebylo na něm nic dobrého. To Hermiona věděla vždycky. A cítila se téměř spokojeně, vědíc, jaká nejspíš bude Harryho reakce na něho. Stejně je už na čase, aby se tohle bizarní spojenectví rozpadlo. Malfoy nebyl pro Harryho vhodný.

_Harry._ Hemiona sevřela prsty kolem brku. Nesnášela ten zbědovaný výraz na jeho tváři, ten zabarikádovaný pohled zraněných očí, které toužily po tom být ponechány osamotě a které ji nutily natáhnout se po něm a plakat, _Je mi jedno, o co jde, Harry, mně to můžeš říct, mně to můžeš říct..._

Za okamžik by se za ním vypravila.

V dalším okamžiku vešli Malfoy a Harry do místnosti. Malfoy měl vysoko vztyčenou bradu a zkoumavě si všechny prohlížel tím povýšeným způsobem, který Hermiona shledávala silně rozčilujícím.

„Chyběli jsme vám?" zeptal se lehkomyslně.

Harry bleskl přímo na Hermionu rozpačitým úsměvem a pak si tiše sedl na svoje místo.

Hermiona se ani trochu nedala obalamutit tím plachým nenápadným postojem, který se u Harryho objevil jako druhá přirozenost. Dívala se na ten malý úsměv škubající Harryho koutkem a na ten neobvyklý jas jeho očí.

Ničemu nerozuměla.

„Žádný vynikající nápady, zatímco jsem byl pryč? Jistě že ne, byl jsem pryč," mluvil si Malfoy nesouvisle pro sebe svým nesnesitelně namyšleným stylem. „Pojďme prodiskutovat otázku zabezpečení, můžeme?"

To Hermionu přinutilo zvednout škubnutím hlavu. Možná Malfoye nesnášela, ale byla si vědoma toho, že je pro jejich stranu výhoda. On a Hermiona společně pracovali na pár nezbytných projektech a v mezidobí mezi uštěpačnými poznámkami a častými pohledy do zrcadla uměl ten kluk plánovat.

Kromě toho, Harry přispíval jen vzácně. Hermiona nemohla nebelvírskou stranu zklamat.

Malfoy vstával.

„V Bradavicích je špeh pracující pro Vy-víte-koho," řekl nenuceně. „Takže očividně musíme přijmout preventivní opatření. Žádnej člověk nemůže vědět všechno. Musíme přidělit různý oblasti vyšetřování a ochrany různým sekcím Rady a Řádu."

„Já musím být v hojící i výzkumné," vložila se do toho Hermiona a udržovala si jakoby obchodní tón. „Už jsme téměř prolomili hádanku uchovávání fénixích slz. Na bitevním poli to může být klíčové."

Malfoy lehce přikývl. Už před dlouhým časem si stanovili hranice předstíraného respektu.

„Jak klíčové?" zeptal se Harry. „Fénixí slzy učinkují jenom na fyzická zranění. To si pamatuju. Jak moc by uchované slzy pomohly, kdyby se Smrtijedi spoléhali na kletby? Byly by užitečný jenom pro zranění utržený cestou. Nemělo by se na to soustředit celý naše hojící oddělení."

Hermiona zamrkala a uvažovala, jestli se nezatoulala do alternativního vesmíru. Samozřejmě, že Harry věděl o fénixích slzách z Komnaty ve druhém ročníku, ale... vůbec se mu nepodobalo, že nahlas mluvil na schůzi Rady.

Vůbec se mu nepodobalo, že vypadal tak – vnímavě. Živě.

„Dobrá připomínka, Pottere. Zařiď to, Grangerová," řekl Malfoy chladně.

Hermiona se pro sebe zamračila. _Jeho_ to očividně nezajímá.

„A teď. K otázce, nakolik v tomto můžeme důvěřovat profesoru Lupinovi," pokračoval Malfoy.

Hermiona už byla na nohou. „Jak se opovažuješ! Je hlavou Mladého Řádu. On celou tuhle věc založil. Jak se opovažuješ vůbec naznačit, že bychom mu nedůvěřovali?"

Malfoy zvedl obočí.

„To nedělám. Vím, že vy Nebelvíři jste důvěřivý duše. Můžete mu důvěřovat, jestli chcete – já jsem Zmijozel, a my nedůvěřujeme nikomu. A právě teď, v téhle situaci, rozhodně _nemůžeme_ nikomu důvěřovat. Takže máte sakra štěstí, že máte mě."

„Profesore-!"

„Slečno Grangerová," řekl Lupin. „Nechci nikomu vnucovat důvěru. Pan Malfoy dělá pro školu, co je v jeho silách. Jsem ochoten být rovnocenný s jakýmkoliv jiným podezřelým – a myslím, že má pravdu."

„On vás nepodezírá," promluvil znovu nahlas Harry.

Malfoyův pohled se krátce zachvěl.

„Ne," dodal víc potichu. „Nepodezírám. Ale mohl bych se mýlit. I to se už stalo, jednou či dvakrát. Takže, co takhle mít v oddělení výzkumu Terryho Boota? _Sedni_ si, Grangerová."

Hermiona si ztěžka sedla a jak měla ve zvyku, zahleděla se k Harrymu, aby si vyměnili _Tihle_-_ubíjející-Zmijozelové_ pohledy.

Ale Harry se díval na Malfoye a dmul se pýchou.

* * *

><p>Draco řekl, že ho dnes večer uvidí.<p>

O pár hodin později, když scházel po schodech do společenské místnosti, o tom pochyboval. Ne že by Dracovi _nedůvěřoval_, ale je dost dobře možné, že Draco přecenil svoje schopnosti...

Harry vážně uvažoval, jestli by si mohl obléct neviditelný plášť, předstírat, že jde do koupelny a proplížit se dolů do sklepení. Byl tu malý problém s tím, zda by Ron s Hermionou nebyli skeptičtí ohledně několikahodinové návštěvy koupelny, a Zmijozelové by mohli být trochu znepokojení neviditelnými silami otevírajícími jejich vchod, ale...

A pak se zarazil v půli kroku, protože Draco byl v jejich společenské místnosti. Opíral se o stěnu a líně protahovaně mluvil na Parvati Patilovou, která se na něj dívala docela okouzleně.

Harry připouštěl, žeParvati _je_ velmi hezká.

„Malfoyi," řekl Harry.

Draco se otočil a usmál se. „Pottere. Crabbe a Goyle mě tady vysadili a já požaduju, aby mě někdo doprovodil zpátky. Ty bys neopustil nevinnýho v nouzi, že ne?"

Harry se zakřenil. „Nejsem si jistej, jestli bych tě označil jako nevinnýho, Malfoyi, ale řekl bych, že tě musím vyprovodit. Ty jsi taková přítěž."

Draco odstoupil od Parvati a zvedl obočí.

„Potom předpokládám, že mi můj přílišně vyvynutej smysl pro pohostinnost ukládá, abych tě zabavil u sebe v pokoji. Jaká strast. Bylo mi potěšením, jako vždy, Parvati."

Draco ji obšťastnil jedním ze svých nejvíc okouzlujících úsměvů a Parvati se usmála na něj.

Měla dlouhé lesklé vlasy, byla velmi populární a měla ohromné tmavé oči. Právě se rozešla s Deanem. Bylo to tak tak v mezích slušnosti.

Draco byl už na cestě k východu. Parvati vystoupila na schod, stále se usmívala a kroutila hlavou.

„Tenhle Draco Malfoy," řekla pobaveně polohlasně. „Nestydatý."

„Promiň?"

„Pottere, pohni si, neplánuju tady bydlet. Někteří lidi tady jsou poctiví a pravdomluvní a tyhle věci jsou nakažlivý."

Harry protočil oči a dal si na čas, než došel k místu, kde stál mučednicky Draco jako někdo, koho nechali neotesaní primitivové čekat.

To trvalo celé dvě vteřiny, které jim zabralo opuštění nebelvírských prostor, a v tom okamžiku zapředl Draco konverzaci a vypadal, že je zcela v dobrém rozpoložení.

„Řeknu ti jedno, vy Nebelvíři máte velmi vysokej standard ženské krásy." poznamenal lehkomyslně. „Něco z toho, co vyprodukuje Mrzimor, je prostě tragický. Ale vaše holky jsou téměř bez výjimky atraktivní. Máte Parvati, která je senzační, a tvá fanynka Ginny Weasleyová je taky celkem pěkná."

„A co Hermiona?" zeptal se vyčítavě Harry.

Draco se zasmál.

„Och, nemám tu holku rád, ale musím připustit, že je velmi atraktivní."

„Malfoyi, nemůžeš říkat takový věci. Co Ron?"

„Ne, ten není vůbec atraktivní."

Draco se trochu zaksichtil. Harry si zakázal se rozesmát. Po chvíli nenuceně řekl,

„Tak, Parvati. Dean se s ní onehdy rozešel, víš."

Nechal tu větu viset ve vzduchu. Draco se k němu obrátil s pozdviženým koutkem.

„Ty si myslíš, že mám o tu Patilovic holku vážně zájem? Prosímtě. Nebelvírský neviňátko." Zatahal Harryho za pramen vlasů. „Mám svůj _standard_, víš."

Harry se neubránil smíchu.

„Moje chyba."

„Vždycky je to tvá chyba, Pottere. Takže pověz. Existuje nějaká šance, že umíš hrát pokr?"

Harry si dramaticky povzdechl. „Takže takhle to teď bude. Už žádný dobrodružství, jenom karty s tebou v tvým pokoji. Nejspíš se unudím k slzám."

Zapochyboval o tom, že Draco ví, jak být nudný.

Draco byl zaměstnaný přivoláváním svého povýšeneckého dojmu, což zahrnovalo přehazování vlasů dozadu a pokládání světa za cosi, čím pompézně pohrdá.

„Nebuď absurdní, Pottere," řekl Draco. „Máš neviditelnej plášť, ne? A podle mých výpočtů jste ty a tvoji společníci naprosto v bezpečí. Zítra můžeme jít ven. Mezitím tě naučím hrát pokr. Náctiletej kluk neschopnej nezákonně hazardovat, to je tragický..."

Zarazil se.

„No, čemu se chechtáš, Pottere? A na co zíráš? Copak nevíš, že je to nezdvořilý?"

„To..." Harry zavrtěl hlavou. Bylo to bezstarostné porušování pravidel, nezákonné plány, smích kvůli létu, a tahle mocná a morálně pochybná síla vpadnuvší do jeho života způsobovala, že z něho měl mnohem lepší pocit a – že svůj život miloval. Miloval ho.

„To nic. Pojďme do tvýho pokoje."


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitola osmá

**Utišující bouřky**

_If you want my sympathy_

_Just open your heart to me_

_And I'll be whatever you ever need_

Harry napůl spal pod stromem, v útočišti před pražícím sluncem.

Celý týden byl znamení od blížícího se léta, vlna veder, která přinutila každého odložit tolik oblečení, kolik bylo možné a ukrýt se ve stínu. Jedna nebo dvě přednášky se konaly venku a Hermiona celý týden přemlouvala Rona, aby jí skákal do kuchyně pro něco studeného k pití.

Začalo to v tentýž večer, kdy hrál Harry karty s Dracem u něho v pokoji a v tomhle utěšujícím duchu to pokračovalo celý týden. Horko každého trochu uklidnilo a Harry se poslední dobou cítil prostě... víc v pohodě.

Nerozebíral to. Prostě zavřel oči a slunil se a myslel na to, jak bylo zábavné vidět Draca, jak zlostně pohlíží na opálení všech okolo, jako by ho tím smrtelně uráželi.

Jako na zavolanou, Draco sebou mrsknul na zem vedle něho.

„Pottere," řekl. „Ty línej pitomče, to tady ležíš celý ráno?"

„Hmm. Více méně," odpověděl Harry. „Před chvílí tady byli Ron s Hermionou, ale odešli."

„Muchlovat se za kůlnu na košťata," řekl pohotově Draco. „Věř mi, právě jsem tam nakráčel po famfrpálovým tréninku. Och, moje oči. Už tak jsem měl dost; tohle jsem vidět nepotřeboval."

Harry pohlédl na Draca, který ležel na zádech s jednou paží přehozenou přes oči. Pomyslel si, že pro Draca je typické, že zaujímá ladnou pózu.

„Musíš být unavenej," podotkl suše. „Máš rozcuchaný vlasy."

„Nesnáším tě, Pottere," informoval ho Draco. „Dával jsem ti to v poslední době jasně najevo? Já tě prostě vážně nemám vůbec rád. Ty máš teda _co_ říkat. Jednoho dne to už nevydržím, drapnu tě za hlavu a pořádně tě učešu."

„Hmm. Už se na to těším."

Podíval se a viděl, že je Draco vážně unavený. Dech měl mírně zrychlený a límec famfrpálového hábitu měl rozhrnutý. Dokonce i jeho krk byl zrudlý.

„Těžkej famfrpálovej trénink?"

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš," odpověděl nevinně Draco. „Byl bezva. Ve finále vás rozdrtíme."

Celá škola brala za hotovou věc, že famfrpálové finále bude mezi Zmijozelem a Nebelvírem. Tak to obvykle bylo a Nebelvír poslední dva roky vyhrál. Draco se tímto nepříjemným detailem nikdy nenechal ani v nejmenším vyvést z konceptu.

To byl celý Draco, že nepřiznal porážku. Tým sestával z jeho dvořanstva, takže to byla one-man show. Harry postřehl, že Dracovi nikdy neuklouzl ani nejmenší náznak, že by to nemohl uhrát sám a uhrát to skvěle. Dracovým problémem bylo, že si neuměl představit nic jiného než být zcela soběstačný.

„Zlatý voči," oplatil mu Harry. Draco se na něho zaksichtil.

Listí nad nimi vrhalo na zem nestálý vzorek světla a stínů. Harry zamžoural vzhůru na rozmazanou zelenou a zlatou. Byl to tak poklidný den, dokonce nefoukal ani vánek a on si pomyslel, že by byl spokojený, kdyby tu pár hodin takhle s Dracem relaxoval.

Minulou noc se s Dracem neviděl, protože byl Draco na povinné stráži. Což byl pravděpodobně další důvod, proč byl tak unavený, ne že by to Draco někdy přiznal.

Draco se na zemi posunul. „Přál bych si mít studený pití," zabručel. „Přál bych si být doma. Tam máme_ pořádný_ domácí skřítky." Opřel se o jeden loket. „Nepředpokládám, že ty bys uvažoval o...?"

To vnuklo Harrymu nápad.

„Vstávej," řekl.

„Pottere!" zabědoval Draco. „Celej smysl toho, že bys mi ty skočil pro drink je, že já bych se nemusel pohnout. V tom tkví ta krása."

Harry si založil ruce a nesmiřitelně se podíval.

„Ale no tak, Pottere! Ležím na zádech. Jsem celej zpocenej. Nenuť mě škemrat."

„Nenuť mě, abych tě nesl."

Draco Harrymu věnoval zlý pohled přivřených očí. Ještě okamžik zůstal ležet a pak se nevrle posadil.

„Bude tam pití?"

„Slibuju."

„Ou, tak dobře."

* * *

><p>Kuchyně Draca rozesmály.<p>

„Jsem _pod schody_," řekl docela škodolibě. „Hele, to je pec. Víc pití, otroci."

Hermiona by byla omdlela, kdyby ho slyšela rozkazovat domácím skřítkům okolo. Sám Harry se nad tím ušklíbal. Ale všiml si, že domácí skřítci věnují Dracovi souhlasné pohledy, zatímco spěchají vyhovět jeho příkazům, jako kdyby konečně přišel někdo, kdo s nimi jedná _správně_. Harry skryl úsměv.

Draco seděl se skříženýma nohama na stole, kolem sebe několik prázdných sklenic a škálu podivných poživatin.

Harry se opřel o stůl.

„Neměl jsem ani tušení, že krvavá lízátka byla jenom špička ledovce."

„Nebudu se podvolovat tvým plebejským očekáváním," řekl Draco povýšeně. „Lidi jídávali nadívaný myši. Myslím, že můžu jíst práškovej cukr bez toho, aby mi to přivodilo všechny tyhle nevychovaný komentáře."

Snědl další vrchovatou lžíci a dopřál si další hlt dýňové šťávy, aby dokázal svoje tvrzení. Někdy v brzku se Harry hodlal zmínit o tom, že práškový cukr zanechal na Dracově lepkavé puse lehký poprašek.

„Takže, Pottere, jsi vystresovanej?"

„Ehm, ne," řekl roztěkaně Harry. „Proč?"

Draco mávl svou lžící. „Přesunutí třetího úkolu už na květen, samozřejmě. Teď je duben. Tlak na tebe ještě nedolíhá? Vybuchneš, Pottere? Ztratíš nervy?"

„Jo, jsem vynervovaná troska. Pošli sem tu dýňovou šťávu."

Draco si ji ochranitelsky přivinul k hrudi. „Není nutný topit svůj zármutek, Pottere. Pití nikdy není odpověď."

Bylo štěstí, že byl Draco tak unavený. Harry si pro šťávu šel, zkusil mu ji vypáčit z rukou a ingoroval Dracovy tiché protesty a odstrkování. Vyžádalo si to jen drobné úsilí a pak už Draco ležel na stole na zádech a Harry měl svou šťávu. Draco na něho nahoru vyčítavě zamrkal.

„Ty velkej nebelvírskej _surovče_." Neprojevil žádnou snahu se posadit, ale vhlédl prostě k lampám, které mu namrholily měkké světlo do očí a vlasů. „Doufám, že tě v bludišti sežere nějaká příšera."

Harry uvažoval, zda má o něho Draco ve skutečnosti obavy. To se dalo těžko říct.

Rád si přesto myslel že ano a pokusil se znít povzbudivě.

„Nedělám si s tím moc starosti."

„Jo? Máš oči pevně upřený k úspěchu?" Draco se konečně posadil a s lesknoucíma se očima Harryho odstrčil. „Já vím, jak miluješ, když je tvoje jméno v novinách, Pottere. Představ si cílovou čáru-"

„Nebude žádná cílová čára-"

„Neobtěžuj mě nepodstatnými detaily. Cílová čára, fandící davy, ženy padají do mdlob." Draco vyprodukoval hlas, který se znepokojivě podobal Ginninu. „Harry Pottere, milujeme těěěě!"

„Sklapni, Malfoyi." Harry se opravdu nesmál.

Draco sepjal ruce na srdci. „Ale vše, co chci, je autogram, pramen tvých vlasů, povít ti z lásky dítě-"

„Víš, jak jsi otravnej?" Pořád se rozhodně nesmál.

Draco to vzdal, opřel se o lokty a blýskl po něm samolibým úsměvem. „Ty si nemyslíš, že jsem otravnej. Myslíš si, že jsem skvělej."

Harry vyklenul obočí. „Z čeho tak usuzuješ?"

„Z druhýho úkolu, idiote. Já byl ten, kdo se vzbudil s pusou plnou špinavé vody a hezkou zárukou toho, co si o mně myslíš." Draco se pídil po marmeládě a Harry vážně doufal, že ji neplánuje jíst s práškovým cukrem. Pak by ho měl na puse ještě víc. „Takže ty prohlašuješ, že nechceš slávu. Tak co bys chtěl?"

Harry ho pozoroval.

„Docela rád bych taky měl záruku," řekl.

Draco mu věnoval vyděšený pohled a v pauze se Harry podíval na hodinky.

„Příjdeme pozdě," dodal s náhlou obavou.

„Na co?" zeptal se roztěkaně Draco.

„Tu věc v Prasinkách, kterou s tebou chci podniknout. Řekl jsem ti o tom včera."

„Zapomněl jsi zmínit, co přesně to bude."

„To nevadí. Je to sranda, slibuju. Pojďme."

„Do Prasinek? V mým _famfrpálovým _hábitu? Když vypadám _takhle_?" Draco vypadal pobouřeně. „Určitě žertuješ."

„No tak, Malfoyi."

Draco zvedl oči k nebesům. „Ó, dej mi dvacet minut." Lehce sklouznul ze stolu a vydal se ke dveřím. „Ještě jedna věc, Pottere. Jestli je nebelvírská představa zábavy čištění bažantů u Svatýho Munga, zamknu tě v cele a půjdu domů."

Dobře, tak po tomhle se Harry smál. Ale tou dobou byl už Draco venku ze dveří, takže se to nepočítalo.

Harry se bezradně zadíval na svinčík, který udělal Draco na stole.

„Hele, můžu pomoct-"

„Harry Potter ať nemyslí na to, že udělá práci za domácího skřítka," řekla v hrůze Winky a přispěchala. Ona a tým skřítků začali bleskovou rychlostí stůl uklízet. Harry se rozhlédl a neurčitě si pomyslel, že by zatím mohl říct ahoj Dobbymu.

K jeho překvapení stál Dobby na rohu a když ho Harry pozdravil, jeho tvář zůstala ustaraná.

„Dobby si myslí, že to byl pán Draco," začal výhýbavým tónem.

Harry už zapomněl, že Dobby musel Draca znát.

„Jo," řekl opatrně. „Proč jsi nepřišel a neřekl ahoj?"

Dobby mu neodpověděl přímo. Všechno, co řekl, bylo, „Vypadá přesně jako jeho otec."

A zničehonic už Harry s Dobbym nechtěl mluvit.

„Pleteš se," informoval ho studeně. „Není ani trochu jako jeho otec."

Dobby neřekl nic.

* * *

><p>Nakonec Harry čekal na Draca pod bradavickými schody. Po půlhodině Draco přišel a šoural se po nich dolů, měl na sobě svůj bílý svetr a při příchodu Harrymu věnoval odzbrojující úsměv.<p>

_Vidíš_, řekl Harry v duchu nepřítomnému Dobbymu. _Není jako jeho otec. Nikdy nebude jako on._

„Jdeme," řekl Harry.

Viděl, že nejenom Draco si vzpomněl na třetí úkol, když cestou do Prasinek způsobili pozdvižení, když se objevil párek reportérů a pospíchal k nim.

„Harry, podělil byste se-"

„Harry, mohl byste nám říct-"

„Ne, děkuji," řekl unaveně Harry. „Jsem tu jenom na vycházce s kamarádem. Omluvte nás."

Jejich oči se rozzářily na Draca a po šeptané konverzaci, v níž Harry jasně zaslechl slova 'Přítel?' a 'Syn _Luciuse Malfoye_?', podnikli útok na Draca.

„Pane Malfoyi! Můžete nám říct o druhém úkolu-"

„Jsme připraveni nabídnout zlato-"

Draco naklonil hlavu k Harrymu a šibalsky se usmál.

„Kolik přesně?" zeptal se.

„Malfoyi!" řekl Harry v hrůze a odtáhl ho pryč.

Když ho Harry odváděl, Draco trucoval. „Měl jsem v plánu si vymyslet velice zábavnej příběh," stěžoval si. „Bývalo by to čarodějnej svět uchvátilo. Jak by se ti líbilo mít protizákonnou aférku s učitelem?"

„Malfoyi, ty jsi velice špatnej člověk," informoval ho závažně Harry.

Draco se zasmál. „Existuje nějaká šance, že bych si mohl dát krvavý lízátko, než podnikneme tu věc, ať je to cokoliv?"

„Ne," řekl přísně Harry. „Loď přijede každou minutu."

Draco se přestal smát.

Navzdory skutečnosti, že mžoural do slunce a navzdory Dracově vždy světlé pokožce mohl Harry docela jasně vidět, že zbledl.

„Loď?" zopakoval.

* * *

><p>Ohromné jezero, jež se táhlo k lesu, Bradavicím a Prasinkám, bylo využíváno pouze pro nezbytnou přepravu – a samozřejmě, pro děsivý příjezd prváků – po staletí. Dokud si kdosi neuvědomil, že turisté z řad čarodějů, kteří se do poslední čistě čarodějnické vesnice v Británii hrnou, by po něčem takovém skočili.<p>

Výletní loď, tak jako všechny kouzelné čluny, byla poháněna jednoduchým kouzlem. Byla opatřena zvláštními zaklínadly, takže nikdo nemusel řídit a nezáleželo na tom, jaké je počasí, jízda byla vždy poklidná. Projížďka na výletní lodi byla stále populární turistickou aktivitou a většina bradavických studentů už se nejméně jednou projela.

Harry na projížďce nebyl od pátého ročníku, kdy jel s Ronem a Hermionou. Myslel si, že s Dracem by to mohlo být příjemné.

Výraz na Dracově tváři ho právě přesvědčoval o opaku.

„Víš, nemusíme jet," řekl spěchaje za Dracem.

Draco rázoval k loděnici, ústa stažená do tenké bolestné linky.

„Já chci jet," odpověděl tvrdým hlasem. „Proč bych neměl chtít jet? Nebojím se zatracenýho člunu. Iracionální strach je ten nejhorší druh strachu, říkával otec. Znamená to, že jsi blbej srab."

„To je – hezký, Malfoyi, ale-"

„Pottere. Chtěl jsi jet a pojedeme, konec. A teď bys, prosím, mohl mluvit o něčem jiným!"

Harry si byl jist tím, že zachytil v Dracových očich téměř zoufalý záblesk. Cítil se mizerně.

„Myslel jsem, že by mohla být sranda jet společně," zamumlal omluvně.

Draco se zjevně pokoušel uklidnit, i když jeho úsměv si vyžádal úsilí. „Už dřív jsme spolu jednou jeli," poznamenal.

Pokud se zhrozené zjistění, že je Draco na palubě potom, co loď vyplula, dalo považovat za společnou jízdu. Harry si vybavil, jak stál na palubě a snažil se zdvořile ignorovat vášnivá patnáctiletá objetí Rona a Hermiony, kteří to pár dní předtím dali dohromady. Odvrátil se a pokoušel se dívat na cokoliv jiného, než na tohle, a uviděl ještě jeden páreček.

Draco Malfoy se mírně odtáhl od Pansy, která se pak začala věnovat jeho krku a Harry ho poznal ve stejný okamžik, kdy na něj Draco upřel oči a lehce zkroutil horní ret odporem. O pár minut později prošel Draco kolem s Pansy lepící se mu k boku a utrousil hlasitou poznámku věnující se úvaze o tom, jak si Ron mohl jízdu finančně dovolit. Ron ho neslyšel. Harry, který se cítil opomíjený, zkroušený a zatraceně rozzuřený, na něho vyletěl.

Následující zuřivou rvačku na prknech paluby přerušil až vzteklý převozník vyhrožující, že jimi nakrmí olbřímí oliheň.

Harry se usmál. „Úplně jsem zapomněl."

Bylo vtipné, jak se věci vyvinuly.

Tehdy Dracovi loď nevadila. Okamžik předtím, než zpozoroval Harryho, vypadal vlastně uvolněně a šťastně. Harry předpokládal, že byl s Pansy šťastný. Chodili spolu šest měsíců v pátém ročníku a i potom zůstali přáteli. Draco předtím nikdy s nikým jiným nevydržel ani z poloviny tak dlouho.

Harry potlačil náhlé nutkání se zeptat na Pansy. Draco nevypadal, že je v náladě probírat bývalé románky. Zjevně se odhodlával projít si nějakým druhem mučení, zatímco Harry sehnal lístky. Přál si, aby celou tuhle pitomou věc nikdy nenavrhl.

Dracovy rty ztratily veškerou barvu.

„Jsi si jistej, že to chceš udělat?"

„Samozřejmě, že jsem," řekl zostra Draco, „Jsem _v pohodě_."

Vřítil se na rampu. Harry si všiml, že si nedovolil pohlédnout na vodu, dokud nebyl bezpečně na palubě.

A jakmile tam byl, chytil se zábradlí tak pevně, až mu zbělely klouby.

„Malfoyi, jsi v pořádku?"

„Ano!" Skoro to vykřikl.

Harry si položil ruce na zábradlí, stál vedle Draca a snažil se nabídnout nějakou formu útěchy. Na Dracově čele vystupovaly drobné krůpěje potu.

Loď poskočila a dala se do pohybu. Draco popadl Harryho zápěstí do smrtícího sevření.

Jak se loď pohybovala, cítil se Harry, jako by jeho zápěstí mělo být rozmačkáno ve svěráku. Dracův obličej byl bílý jako kost a zdálo se, že si neuvědomuje, že ho svírá tak pevně. Celé tělo se mu rozklepalo, když člun vyjel na jezero.

Pak se loď zahoupala, jen zlehýnka, a Dracovo odhodlání se zhroutilo.

Zazmítal tělem přes zábradlí a když vzhlédl, tvář měl popelavou.

„Myslím, že budu zvracet," řekl Draco skrze zuby.

Harry ho podpíral, když se vydal k toaletám a zašklebil se pokaždé, když sebou člun škubnul. A bolestivě jasně si vzpomněl na to, jak Draca udržel tehdy při druhém úkolu, protože nebyl schopný udržet vlastní váhu.

Měl na to myslet. Ale tehdy byly věci – odlišné. Tehdy pokládal celý ten podnik s pomáháním Dracu Malfoyovi za nepříjemnou nutnost.

Tehdy neměl obavy.

V půli cesty se Draco zastavil a znovu se chopil zábradlí kolem paluby. Párkrát polknul a pak promluvil, hlas napjatý snahou o zachování klidného tónu.

„Ne – _nebudu_ zvracet. Jenom – mě dostaň pryč z lodi, Pottere."

„Ale ta loď je-"

„_Prosím!_"

Harry se podíval na Dracovu tvář.

„Oukej," řekl a snažil se být jemný. „Fajn. Jenom – vydrž minutu tady. Slibuju, že se o to postarám."

Draco zvládl přikývnout. Harry se hnal za převozníkem.

„Zavezte nás zpátky," řekl tónem, který nestrpěl námitky.

„Hele, já nemůžu-" Muž se zarazil. „Hej! Vy jste Harry Potter."

Harry se snažil překonat povědomé podráždění. Potřebuje dostat Draca pryč z téhle lodi, nezáleží na tom, jak se sakra jmenuje, stejně mu to nemůže pomoct...

Zarazil se, když dostal ten nápad. Zjevně trávil příliš mnoho času s Dracem.

„Ano, správně," řekl pomalu. „Jsem Harry Potter. A je _velice naléhavé_, abychom já a můj přítel vystoupili z téhle lodi."

* * *

><p>„To jsi udělal velmi dobře," řekl Draco unaveným hlasem. „Možná, že bys přece jenom mohl být Zmijozel."<p>

„No to je mi novina."

Dracovi se podařil jenom úsměv. Seděli na verandě jednoho z obchůdků, kterých bylo po Prasinkách všude plno. Naštěstí měli zavřeno kvůli obědové pauze. Draco si objímal kolena a zřejmě mu bylo příliš nevolno a krušno na to, aby se staral o vzhled.

Musel se cítit _vážně _špatně.

„Nesnáším tyhle věci," řekl Draco konečně důrazně. „Nesnáším ty zatracený zaklínadla. Vyženou loď na vodu a je to stejně hrozný jako být _ve_ vodě, protože to jednoduchý zaklínadlo může kdokoliv odklonit a jsi bezmocnej."

Nastala odmlka. Harry pohlédl na Draca a snažil se přijít na něco, co by mohl říct.

Draco temně dodal, „Nesnáším, když jsem bezmocnej."

Harry pocítil nutkání – hm, natáhnout se a stisknout Dracovi ruku nebo tak něco. Ale Harry nebyl dobrý na podobná gesta a v každém případě Draco nikdy nepůsobil jako někdo, kdo by je uvítal.

„To bude dobrý," řekl místo toho. Což byla pitomost říkat.

Draco na něj letmo pohlédl, skrz řasy se mu zalesklo uvědomění, a pak se jeho oči zdály soustředit na něco jiného. Najednou se zdálo, že Harryho naprosto nevnímá.

Zvláštní bylo, že skutečnost, že na něj promluvil, tenhle dojem spíš umocnila.

„Otec si rád vyjížděl s jachtou na jezero."

„Vy máte jachtu?"

I když byl Draco v tomto stavu, dokázal jednat povýšeně.

„Jsme Malfoyovi. Máme i to jezero." Jeho pohled byl dál soustředěný kamsi do dálky. „Brával mě a matku o prázdninách na jezero. On – se mnou procházel famfrpálový strategie nebo školní výsledky. Byla to – legrace."

Harrymu to jako legrace neznělo. Draco nejspíš nebyl vychováván s láskou. Možná, že Lucius Malfoy zajímající se o Draca bylo z toho, co mohl Draco dostat, lásce nejblíž.

„Bylo to v pátým ročníku – o vánočních prázdninách." řekl Draco s obtížemi. „Matka byla nemocná a nemohla jet. Takže to bylo jen já a otec. A – a loď se zastavila."

Draco vypadal tady na verandě neobvykle malý. Bez onoho neporazitelně sebejistého stylu chování působil velice mladě.

„A pak přišla bouřka. Obloha byla černá a voda všude kolem nás bouřila, ale loď se ani nepohnula a... Otec řekl, abych se nebál."

Harry znal Luciuse Malfoye dostatečně na to, aby si byl jistý, že tohle byl rozkaz a ne uklidnění nabízené synovi otcem. V duchu viděl magickou bouři, jak se stahuje kolem lodi odsouzené ke zkáze, nad nimi fialové nebe, mladší Draco strachy bez sebe na palubě a slyšel zaznít ten chladný rozkaz.

Napětí na hranici Dracova hlasu způsobilo, že zněl jako by se snad rád rozplakal, kdyby byl někým jiným, v jiném světě.

„Zaslechl jsem slova a někdo tam byl a... loď se prostě rozbila na kusy. Držel jsem se prkna a křičel, ale slyšel – stejně jsem to slyšel." Bolestně polknul. „Smrtící kletbu. Slyšel jsem ji a v bouřce jsem uviděl světlo, a..."

Draco očividně nemohl pokračovat. Pouze upínal pohled na tuhle soukromou vidinu a udržoval si klidnou tvář, zatímco se snažil zachovat Malfoyovskou vyrovnanost.

_A mně ho ani nebylo líto_, pomyslel si Harry. _Nezeptal jsem se, jak se to stalo. Nestaral jsem se. A on to všechno viděl, viděl, jak zavraždili otce, kterýho miloval a-_

Byl by udělal cokoliv, aby to tenkrát napravil. Náhle měl úporné nutkání... och, _popadnout_ Draca, držet ho, jako by mohl uvést věci do pořádku tím, že ho bude dostatečně pevně držet, zavrtat hlavu do jeho ramene a zformulovat proti jeho krku nějakou omluvu. Ale Harry neměl nejmenší ponětí, jak při něčem takovém postupovat a tak jako tak věděl, že by byl Draco zděšený.

Místo toho se natáhl a zlehka se dotkl Dracových vlasů.

Draco se prudce neodtáhl, což si Harry myslel, že možná udělá. Prostě tu seděl, slepý vůči reálnému světu a stále v neúnavném chvatu mluvil, jako kdyby o tom dva roky přemýšlel a teď to ze sebe prostě musel vysypat.

„Otce zabil Ty-víš-kdo. A lidi říkají, že ho podporoval a já si myslím, že nejdřív ano, protože neměl rád mudly, ale musel vidět, že je Ty-víš-kdo šílenec a zachází příliš daleko. Můj otec vždycky chtěl, aby byli čarodějové respektovaní, ale já ho znal. Měl by svoje hranice v tom masakrování, unášení nevinných dětí a vyhlazování rodin. Musel se proti Ty-víš-komu obrátit. Chci říct, lidi nezabíjí svoje následovníky. To dává smysl."

_Normální, duševně zdraví lidé svoje následovníky nezabíjí, ne_, pomyslel si Harry. _Ale zaměřování se na děti, vraždění čarodějů z mudlovských rodin a plánování ovládnutí světa – proč bychom měli očekávat, že budou Voldemortovy činy dávat smysl?_

Neřekl ta slova nahlas. Jenom jemně sčísl rukou Dracovy vlasy a snažil se přijít na něco, co by mohl říct.

_Znal jsi svýho otce, Draco?_

Harry znal Luciuse Malfoye. Ten muž, který by 'měl svoje hranice v masakrování' dal dítěti knihu, která měla zabít tucty nevinných studentů a sám se postavil do kruhu Smrtijedů a smál se, když Harry čelil Voldemortovi.

Poprvé Harry zaslechl smrtící kletbu vyslovenou proti lidské bytosti na hřbitově, kde se Lucius Malfoy objevil a nabídl svou věrnost tomu, kdo ji pronesl.

Ale Draco, který obvykle dokázal vidět věci tak jasně, očividně nedokázal čelit faktům o svém otci. Nemohl o tomhle nic vědět.

A Harry mu to nedokázal povědět. Co kdyby šlo o Harryho otce, který zemřel, otce, který žil dost dlouho na to, aby ho Harry miloval? Harry by taky chtěl věřit v to nejlepší o svém otci.

Kromě toho – Draco mu tohle všechno řekl, protože mu důvěřuje.

Co by mohl říct?

„Och, _Draco_..." Byl to tlumený vzlyk bolesti.

Draco se mírně usmál a Harry si uvědomil, že to bylo poprvé, co mu řekl Draco.

V tom úsměvu nebyla žádná nelibost, a tak si Harry pomyslel, že v tom bude pokračovat i nadále.

„Je mi to líto," řekl Harry, což považoval za ubohost říkat.

Draco se však přestal chvět jako poraněné zvíře, takže si Harry pomyslel, že si snad nevede tak špatně.

Nevadilo by mu sedět tu s Dracem ještě o chvíli déle, ale uviděl majitele obchodu, jak schází ulicí, aby otevřel a věnuje dvěma zevlounům přísný pohled.

„Vrátíme se?" zeptal se unaveně Draco.

„Vlastně," řekl Harry, „mám docela hlad."

Draco zvedl koutek úst. „Priveď mě do blízkosti jídla a zabiju tě."

Harry se smál. „No, myslel jsem, že bych si koupil sendvič a mohli bychom zajít k jezeru-"

„Jsi úplně _šílenej_, Pottere?"

„Mohl bys do jezera házet kameny a posmívat se mu, protože teď už tě nemůže dostat."

Draco se na něj zaksichtil, ale vypadal, že nad tím uvažuje.

„Ano," rozhodl nakonec. „Myslím, že to by se mi líbilo."

Draco se ještě na okamžik opřel o kolena, jako by se připravoval nést náklad.

A Harry věděl jen to, že ho chce nést místo něj, a pocítil bodnutí, protože nejblíž k tomu, aby ho na něj přenesl, bude, když mu to Draco poví.

Kolem procházeli Zabini a Pansy Parkinsonová a divně se na Harryho a Draca podívali. Harry si uvědomil, že pořád ještě hladí Draca po vlasech.

Draco dělal, že si jich nevšiml. Harry neměl v přetvařování takovou praxi.

„Oni – oni vědí?"

Draco si obranně složil ruce na prsou. „Vědí, že můj otec zemřel. Já – ne, nic víc jsem jim neřekl."

Bylo vážně hrozné se cítit kvůli něčemu potěšený, když byl Draco pořád ještě jasně rozrušený.

„Věčně jsem se s ním hádal," řekl měkce Draco. „On se mi jenom snažil pomoct, abych byl tím nejlepším, čím můžu být, a já na něj byl pyšnej, ale nesnášel jsem ho a ne – nikdy jsem neměl rád kritizování."

Harry si znovu vzpomněl, jaký vlastně Lucius Malfoy byl.

Draco si to chtěl pamatovat takhle. Láska vždycky překroutí vzpomínky na zemřelé, pomyslel si Harry, vždycky zamezí jakémukoliv správnému úsudku a nechá vás oplakávat fantazii. A ti, kteří vás milují, vám nemohou tenhle sen vzít, správný úsudek by byl nakonec krutostí.

Draco v tom okamžiku vypadal tak unaveně a sklesle, že Harry potlačuje opovrženíhodný pocit zklamání, řekl,

„Dneska v noci nic dělat nebudeš. Potřebuješ se trochu vyspat. Až příjdeme domů, tak půjdeš rovnou do postele."

Draco se ušklíbl, tím předstíraným úšklebkem, který teď Harry často bral za úsměv. „Ú, ano, _Máti_."

„Sklapni a pojď si se mnou pro sendvič, Draco."

Zadíval se na Draca, aby viděl, jestli je stále ještě v pořádku, když mu tak říká. Nedal najevo, že by si toho všiml.

„Uložíš mě do postele a budeš mi vyprávět pohádku?" zeptal se Draco.

Draco se teď smál nahoru na Harryho a Harry se cítil zároveň klidný a rozlítostněný návratem toho sebejistého posměšného pohledu.

Vzdychl a nabídl ruku, aby Dracovi pomohl vstát.

* * *

><p>„Může <em>Létání s Kanonýry<em> být vážně po třicáté druhé tak fascinující, Harry?" škádlila ho Hermiona.

„Hmm?" Harry vzhlédl. „No, je to velice dobrá kniha."

Ve skutečnosti ji minulý týden zapůjčil Dracovi a ten spratek mu ji vrátil plnou zdrcujících čmáranic na okrajích. Harry si je prohlížel a usmíval se nad jeho naprostou drzostí.

Ne že by _lhal. Byla_ to velice dobrá kniha.

Hermiona se na něj láskyplně usmála a její tmavé oči se leskly ve světle ohně. Její vlastní kniha jí odpočívala otevřená na klíně a Harry si pomyslel, že Hermiona relaxuje, protože to nebyla učebnice.

Harry se rozhlédl po společenské místnosti a cítil, jak se přes něho převalila náklonost k nim všem. Poslední dobou se věci trochu zlepšily. Navzdory hrozivé situaci byli všichni silní a právě teď vypadali šťastně.

Dean se tiše smál s Ginny, když ji bavil napodobováním Snapeova rukopisu v milostném dopisu adresovaném Siriusovi. Ron kreslil diagram do věštění, který se měl odevzdávat minulý týden. Levandule a Parvati vyráběly turbany v nešťastném pokusu vypadat víc jako profesorka Trelawneyová a Neville vypadal, že se snaží spářit Trevora s ropuší dámou nejevící žádný zájem.

Pak Ron řekl, hlasem, který měl být, ale ani trochu nebyl, šprýmařský, „Je dobrý mít tě tu zpátky. Co věčně pobíháš kolem se zatraceným Malfoyem, už jsem začínal zapomínat, jak vypadáš."

Samozřejmě o nic nešlo. Harry věděl, že Ron nemá Draca rád a bylo dost fér očekávat, že Draco opovrhuje Ronem, a nebylo to něco, do čeho by se chtěl Harry plést... Ale Harry si náhle a jasně vybavil Dracovu silně rozrušenou tvář dřív toho dne, a ucítil to samé bodnutí touhy ho chránit.

„Ocenil bych, kdybys takhle o Dracovi nemluvil," vyštěkl.

Na druhém konci místnosti se Ginny přestala smát. Hermiona odhlédla od svojí knihy a vypadala znepokojeně.

Ronova obočí se spojila.

„O _kom_?" řekl.

„Znáš jeho jméno," řekl Harry a naprosto neúspěšně se snažil zmírnit svůj hlas.

„Och, promiň, jestli jsem řekl něco, co by urazilo tvýho novýho nejlepšího kámoše," řekl Ron uraženě. „Vždyť my všichni víme, jak zdvořilej a uhlazenej je _on_."

„Já vím, že se někdy chová jako idiot," oplatil mu Harry neměnným hlasem, „ale stejně nechci poslouchat, jak ho urážíš."

Ron z doby před pár lety by možná hodil Harrymu něco na hlavu. Tento Ron se párkrát zhluboka nadechl a řekl něco, co Harrymu připadalo mnohem horší.

„Hele, dělá nám to starosti, jasný? Máme tě _rádi_, ty blbej pitomče. A já nechci vidět, jak se přehnaně bratříčkuješ s někým, komu nemůžeme věřit."

Samozřejmě, že Harry měl Rona taky rád a skoro zjihnul a skoro mu jemně odpověděl, ale byl tady znovu – onen instinkt ochránit Draca, a _skoro_ nestačilo k tomu, aby ho zastavilo.

„Co tím myslíš, někdo, komu nemůžeme věřit?"

„Co myslíš, že tím myslím?" prskl Ron. „Jestli je v Bradavicích špeh, co převádí děcka Pánovi zla, kdo jinej by to mohl být, než Draco Malfoy?"

Najednou zavládl všude kolem nich neklid.

Mladí Nebelvíři si začali vzrušeně šuškat. Ginny vydala tichý útrpný zvuk a zírala přes místnost na Harryho tvář. Dean a Hermiona oba řekli cosi tichého, rozumného a absolutně ignorovaného. Parvati vstala a hlasitě oznámila, že nikdo by neměl pronášet takové obvinění. Neville učinil nemotorný pokus o zklidnění situace zakvílením něčeho ve smyslu, že kazí náladu ropuchám.

Harry podivně zřetelně zaslechl, jak se Levandule naklonila a jemně Nevillovi řekla, „Myslím, že jsou oba kluci. Nebude to fungovat."

Harry taky se zvláštní nezaujatou zuřivostí zaslechl, jak se mu z tváří vytratila všechna krev.

Jeho hlas byl tichý, ale extrémně chladný.

„Jak se _opovažuješ_."

Ronova tvář byla rudá, ale rozhodná. „Je to jen selskej rozum, Harry," řekl naštvaně. „Přemýšlej o-"

„Nechci to slyšet!" zařval Harry. Na společenskou místnost padlo ticho a on se nadechl a přinutil se ztišit hlas. „Klidně si to zatraceně nech pro sebe."

Ron evidentně neměl v úmyslu tak učinit.

„_Musí_ to být někdo v Radě," hádal se. „Určitě i ty musíš podezírat-"

Harry na něho zlostně pohlédl.

„S výjimkou Hermiony – napřed podezírám všechny ostatní z Rady."

Udělal krok vzad a slepě šátral po dveřích.

„Nemám chuť tě dneska v noci ještě vidět," řekl, místo aby ho praštil.

„Kam jdeš?" vyptával se zuřivě Ron.

„Sakra, Rone," řekl a odvrátil se. „Kam si _myslíš_, že jdu?"

* * *

><p>Harry se bez dalšího slova vyřítil z nebelvírských prostor. Ronův hlas mu pořád zvonil v uších, uvnitř něho stále ječel ten ochranitelský instinkt a Draco už je určitě v posteli a on bude muset čelit ostatním Zmijozelům, ale on ho musí, rozhodně ho musí právě teď vidět...<p>

A tak šel a šel a pak – potkal Draca, který se vynořil ze sklepení.

Prostě tam stál, cítil záplavu nečekané úlevy a Dracovy oči se doširoka otevřely, když ho spatřil. Vylekané a stříbřité ho nutily k úsměvu.

„Zdravím."

Draco vypadal, že hledá něco duchaplného, co by řekl, ale očividně byl zastižen v nestřežené chvíli. Konečně protočil oči a vrazil si ruce do kapes.

„Nazdar."

„Takže dneska večer žádný družení se Zmijozely?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ale samozřejmě. Jen do toho, utíkej a sveď Pansy. Obávám se, že tě nemůžu doprovodit, právě teď jsem tam dole tak trochu _persona non grata_."

Harry se rozhodl zůstat stát tam, kde je.

„Já, hm, jsem měl menší roztržku s Ronem," řekl. „Nemyslím si, že by mě tam někdo z Nebelvírů chtěl zpátky."

„V tom případě běž a pojdi někde v koutě. Já se mizím družit se starým drahým Weasleym a Grangerovou, jelikož se domnívám, že si mezi nimi pořád udržuju status prince."

„Možná Prince temnot."

Draco se zazubil. „Královská osobnost roku, dle mýho názoru."

Harry se vydal po schodech dolů a Draco s ním srovnal tempo.

„Takže teď tě všichni nesnáší? Upálí tě? Donutí tě se přidat k Mrzimorům, protože upálení je nakonec příliš milosrdný?"

„Ano, Draco. To udělají." řekl Harry. „A ráno pak bude všechno v pohodě."

Dracovi žádnou z těch šíleností neopakoval. Kromě toho – právě teď, když byl zase s ním, měl pocit, že je možné, aby byly věci ráno zase v pořádku. Mohl by odpustit Ronovi, který ho neznal, nemohl, jinak by nikdy neřekl něco tak hloupého.

„Ráno? Pokud máš tu podivnou klamnou představu, Pottere, že s tebou budu pochodovat profukujícími chodbami do rána, tak budeš těžce zklamán."

„Tak fajn. Co třeba učebna lektvarů?"

Draco se jenom usmál.

„Všechny ty povídačky jsou lež," řekl.

Harry zamrkal. „Cože?"

„Všechny ty příběhy o tobě, Pottere. Ubohej siroteček s křehkou pokorou, kterej ustavičně jen brečí kvůli tomu, že ho nikdo nemá rád. Čekáš ode mě, že se budu potloukat po odporných sklepních učebnách, abych ti mohl dělat společnost. Uvědomuješ si, že jsem byl vychován v náruči luxusu? To je teda ego."

„Draco. Ty _bydlíš_ ve sklepení, nemáš naprosto žádný právo mluvit o egu kohokoliv jinýho a jsem si jistej, že ti nijak neuškodí, když krátce pobudeš v náruči – ou, něčeho jinýho než luxusu."

Dracovo jméno mu v ústech pořád ještě chutnalo nezvykle.

„Mám_ rád_ luxus," zaprostestoval Draco. „Luxus a já jsme si velice blízcí."

Nicméně Harryho následoval a když dveře do učebny přemohly Harryho, Draco se sklonil a zašeptal cosi k zámku.

„Heslo," vysvětlil, když se dveře otevřely dokořán. „Profesor Snape mi ho dal, když jsem doučoval Goylea z lektvarů."

„Takže takhle se mu povedlo projít zkouškama," uvažoval Harry, když vcházel. Místnost vypadala mnohem míň zlověstně, když se nechystala začít žádná hodina. „Musíš být úžasnej učitel."

Draco vkráčel dovnitř a s lehkostí klesl na Snapeův stůl, přitáhl si nohy a položil si bradu na kolena. Teď už se Harry nikdy nebude moct dívat na Snapea připravujícího na stole lektvar, aniž by si tam místo něj v duchu vybavil ušklíbajícího se blonďatého mladíka.

„Mám spoustu nadání."

„Jsem si jistej, že si to myslíš." Harry se opřel o zeď za stolem a sledoval, jak Draco zvedl obočí v předstíraném pobouření.

„Byl bys ohromenej, co všechno umím." Odmlčel se. „Týkala se ta roztržka s Weasleym mě?"

Harry mu odmlku oplatil.

„Možná," odpověděl konečně. „Proč jsi ty bloumal po sklepení, když jsem ti řekl, abys šel do postele?"

Draco se zářivě usmál. „Hledal jsem někoho, s kým do té postele jít." Když se na něho Harry pořád jenom díval, vzdychl a vzdal to. „Měl jsem roztržku s Blaisem."

Harry mu věnoval křivý úsměv a sklouznul se dolů, aby se posadil na podlahu.

„Týkala se tahle roztržka se Zabinim mě?"

Draco znovu vzdychl, tak nějak víc dramaticky a slezl ze Snapeova stolu, aby si sedl vedle něho, ruce sevřené na svých kolenou.

„Možná."

Harry mrknul dolů na Dracova kolena, na jednu jeho ruku, která bledě vystupovala proti černé látce jeho džínů.

„Draco-" Dokoce i znepokojený a roztěkaný pociťoval jisté okouzlení z toho, že má dovoleno to říct. Natáhl se a přitáhl si Dracovu ruku za zápěstí k sobě.

Draco to sledoval, tvář bezvýrazou, a dovolil mu to.

Harry obrátil Dracovu ruku ve svých dvou rukou a zkoumal jeho klouby.

„Draco. Tys ho praštil?"

Dracova ústa se lehce zvlnila, ne tak úplně úsměv ani úšklebek. „Jo, praštil."

Harry byl trochu šokovaný.

„Co řekl?"

„Nic, co bys potřeboval slyšet," odpověděl Draco a hlas měl projednou vážný. „Nic, co byla pravda."

Harry se zahloubaně zahleděl na Dracovu ruku.

„Oplatil ti tu ránu?"

Drobné odfrknutí. „To určitě."

„To je – dobře." Dracova ruka se nezdála nijak hrozně poškozená. „Řekl bych, že mi to nemusíš říkat, jestli nechceš."

Harrymu nemohly být jakékoliv Zabiniho hloupé urážky víc ukradené. Na čem záleželo – _jediná_ věc, na které záleželo – nebyly ony urážky, ale Dracova reakce na ně.

„Pottere." Dracův hlas zněl pobaveně. „Dostanu svou ruku někdy zpátky?"

Harryho prsty byly proti Dracově kůži tmavší. „Nevím." Přemítal. „Docela se mi líbí."

Draco se zasmál. „To je možný, ale já ji potřebuju kvůli spoustě věcí. Myslím, že musím na jejím navrácení trvat, i když hák by vypadal švihácky."

Harry rozevřel prsty a Draco svou ruku přemístil.

„Myslím, že oba můžeme předpokládat, že naši kamarádi řekli o tom druhým stejný věci," řekl Harry.

Draco zvedl obočí. „Jestli ano, tak jsem mladým Weasleym _šokovanej_."

Harry se zasmál. „Ty jsi hroznej spratek."

„Jsem Zmijozel," odpověděl ledabyle Draco. „My jsme spratkové. A taky používáme mluvu, jakou bych rozhodně neočekával od Weasleyho."

„Nemá tě rád," řekl mu Harry.

Draco vypadal lehce ustaraně.

„Já... ti vážně dělám ve věcech bordel, co, Pottere?"

„Co tím m-"

„Bylo by v pohodě se na to vykašlat, víš. Někdy způsobují věci prostě příliš velký potíže," pokračoval mírně Draco.

„Ne! Chci říct – jsme přátelé. O nic dalšího se nestarám. Myslím, že to za to stojí – a nezpůsobuješ mi o nic víc potíží, než způsobuju já tobě." Harry skoro pohrdal sám sebou za to, že tak nezaměnitelně prozrazuje zkroušenost. „To – o tohle jde? Ty se na to chceš vykašlat?"

Draco se na něho zahloubaně podíval a Harry si pomyslel, že o tom uvažuje. Snažil se nevypadat, že má obavy.

„Né," řekl nakonec Draco. „Myslím, že si tě nechám poblíž."

Harryho úsměv se nedal vzít zpátky. Draco mu ho oplatil, jen trošku, jeho úsměv byl nepatrný a škádlivý.

„Já bych se na to nevykašlal ani za nic," řekl mu Harry. „Ne. Já – chci říct... ále, _vždyť víš_, Draco."

Draco zvedl jedno obočí.

„Och, já vím všechno. Samozřejmě ne díky tobě, jelikož se vyjadřuješ nejhůř ze všech lidí, co jsem měl kdy to potěšení poznat." Zvedl koutek úst. „No. Teď je to ujasněný."

To uvolnění napětí v Dracově těle Harryho upozornilo, že vůbec nějaké napětí bylo. Opřel si hlavu dozadu a zavřel oči a Harry na okamžik uvažoval, komu jinému bylo dovoleno spatřit Draca Malfoye s polevenou ostražitostí, ať už to bylo proto, že byl rozrušený, ulevilo se mu, nebo byl prostě jen unavený. Zadoufal, že nikomu.

„Hej. Pottere." Draco do něj šťouchnul. „Na co myslíš?"

Dracovo rameno bylo proti jeho vlastnímu hřejivé a pevné. Byl to uklidňující dotek, povzbudivý, protože tohle nebylo jako ta naprostá jistota, že Ron tady vždycky bude. Spousta věcí byla s Dracem nejistá a rozdílná... Ale byl _tady_, že ano, a to muselo něco znamenat.

Obrátil se na Draca, jehož profil nic neprozrazoval, a věnoval mu malý provokativní úsměv.

„Proč mi nepovíš, na co myslíš ty?"

Draco se po něm podíval, jeho tvář tak blízko, že Harry mohl v jeho očích vidět malý záblesk tepla, než se proměnil v oplacení úsměvu.

„Přemýšlel jsem o tvým milostným životě."

Harry zůstal zírat a Draco se krátce zasmál jeho výrazu.

„Ehm. Cože?"

„No. Ginny Weasleyová vážně není vhodná. Myslím, že pro tebe můžeme najít něco lepšího než Nebelvíra. Měli bychom najít milou zmijozelskou holku," navrhnul Draco rozzářeně.

Harry na Draca kousavě zakoulel očima, ale ten to rezolutně odmítl vidět.

„Pansy by byla dobrá, ale nejsem si jistej, že se ti líbí, a kromě toho - nesnáší tvou náturu." Odmlčel se a uvažoval. „Co třeba Morag?"

„Neznám ji," odpověděl Harry a nepřímo tím vyjadřoval _A je mi jedno, jestli ji někdy poznám._

„Mohl bys ji poznat. No tak, Pottere, co hodláš dělat se všemi svými pátečními večery?"

„Mohl bych být s tebou."

„Budeš na mě muset být velice milej, jestli máš v plánu zabít můj společenskej život."

Což, jak si Harry všiml, nebylo totéž jako_ ne_.

„Myslím, že Morag si tak jako tak nechám ujít."

Draco zívnul a rozpačitě se to pokoušel zakrýt dlaní.

„Fajn. Ale nevíš, o co přicházíš." Odvrátil se od Harryho a znovu zívnul.

Harry zamrkal.

„Jsi vyčerpanej."

Draco měl pod očima kruhy a kolem úst mu trošku škubalo vypětím. Tohle bylo směšné. Měl by být v _posteli_.

„Jenom trochu." Draco potřetí zazíval a položil se na kameny sklepní podlahy, jeho pohyby byly malátné, když používal lokty, aby se úplně natáhl. „Nenech mě tady usnout," přikázal. „Už žádný přespávání na místech bez pořádných polštářů. Je to nepohodlný a nemyslím si, že bych mohl tu ostudu ustát."

Harry se natáhl na kámen vedle něj. „Přestaň být blbeček," řekl. „Není ostuda být unavenej jako každej jinej. A potřebuješ si trochu odpočinout."

Draco se trochu zamračil. „Nedělej _dusno_, Harry," zahuhňal ospale.

Dracovo dýchání se prohloubilo a zpomalilo.

Harry na něj pohlédl. _Řekl mi Harry,_ pomyslel si, trošku polekaný.

A pak se usmál.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitola devátá

**Divák vidí většinu hry**

_This is your new thing now_

_And it makes the whole world spin_

_It's as least as old as sin_

_But not quite_

_This is your new thing now_

_And now you're turning grinning_

_But maybe no one's listening_

_And you might lose it all my darling, yes you might_

Zaskřípění otevírajících se dveří sklepení Harryho přinutilo se s trhnutím probudit, posadit se a automaticky se přesunout před Draca a divoce se rozhlížet, dokud neuviděl ve dveřích profesora Lupina, neurčitě polekaného a s prváky za zády.

Prudký pohyb probudil Draca, jehož rozcuchaná hlava se lehce nadzvedla z podlahy.

Lupinovy oči se rozšířily, když přes Harryho koleno ulpěly na Dracovi.

„Harry. Draco," řekl. „Ehm – to je ale překvapení."

Draco se podíval na prváky za Lupinem, kteří na ně hleděli s ohromným zaujetím a okamžitě s tichým smíchem přešel do bdělosti.

Byl vážně _velká _opora.

„Hm, my jsme si, hm, procházeli věci na praktickou zkoušku z lektvarů a usnuli jsme..."

No, nepočítalo se to jako lhaní, když Lupin očividně nevěřil ani slovu z toho, co Harry řekl.

Harry neurčitě zagestikuloval směrem k Dracovi, který náhodou zachytil Lupinův výraz těsně po Harryho neobratném vysvětlení a právě teď byl ochromený smíchem.

„No, já jsem doprovázel studenty brzy, aby se tady stihli připravit," řekl Lupin a zdál se být stále nejistý ohledně toho, jak by měl reagovat. „Když si pospíšíte, ještě stihnete snídani."

„To jim nesebere žádný body?" zašeptal jeden z prváků.

„Přece nebudeš strhávat body Harrymu Potterovi," řekl pobouřený kamarád. Harry se skoro zakuckal.

Ohlédl se po Dracovi, který prakticky brečel smíchy.

„Díky, profesore," řekl Harry rychle, popadl Draca a vytáhl ho na nohy.

Harry ho poháněl ven ze dveří a Lupin sledoval, jak ocházejí. Harry tak docela nedokázal číst v jeho výrazu.

Po chvilce chůze chodbou se Draco musel zapřít o zeď.

„Jeho _výraz_!" zařval zesláble. „_Tvůj _výraz... Promiň, potřebuju minutku..."

Harry zkřížil ruce na prsou, dal mu pět minut a trpělivě se na něho díval.

„Ano, velmi zábavný," řekl shovívavě. „Tak pojď. Snídaně."

Draco okamžitě vystřízlivěl. „Ne aniž bych se učesal."

„Tahle posedlost vlasy je nezdravá, Draco. Potřebuješ víc jíst."

„Och, dobrý, takže můžu být zanedbanej _a_ obézní?" vyptával se Draco. „Jsi sadista, Pottere. Potřebuju zrcadlo."

Obrátil se a pokoušel se prohlížet ve skle dveří. Harry těsně za ním vrhnul pohled přes Dracovo rameno na Dracův odraz.

Odraz působil ještě bledším dojmem, než Draco skutečně byl. Vypadal, že je vzhůru jen zpola, ústa stále měkká spánkem a oči přivřené a zamžené.

„Ohyzdný," řekl Draco a strašlivě se na něj zamračil.

„Hm?" Harry zamrkal. „Chováš se jak idiot. Což vážně není nijak výjimečnej úkaz, mohl bych dodat. Tak pojď. Odmítám tě nechat zase prošvihnout snídani."

„_Nechat _mě?" opakoval Draco v ozvěně hlasem, který by mohl být hrozivý, kdyby při mluvení nezíval. „Jak mě zamýšlíš _zadržet_?"

Harry taky zívl a opřel si čelo na Dracovo rameno. Draco se nepatrně uvolnil a Harry naplocho přiložil ruce k Dracovým zádům a pevně ho sunul chodbou dál.

„Takhle, chytrolíne. Snídaně. Hned."

Draco celou cestu tam vlažně protestoval. Harry ho prostě dál ve strategických intervalech postrkoval.

A tam stáli Pansy Parkinsonová a Ron.

„-nic víc než ty, Weasley, ty zrzavej hulváte," řvala Pansy, když zahlédla Draca a vrhla se na něj. „Draco!" natáhla se, aby se dotkla Dracových vlasů a Draco ji jemně zachytil za zápěstí. Zagestikulovala místo toho. „Ty... Nejsou učesané."

Vyčítavý pohled, který po Harrym střelila, ho na bouřlivý okamžik donutil si pomyslet, že hodlá dodat, _Cos mi to provedl s dítětem?_

Začala ho horlivě tahat do Velké síně a hlasitě se ptala, co chce k jídlu. Harry Draca okamžik přidržel. Obrátila se a obdařila ho nenávistným pohledem. Zíral chladně nazpátek a pustil ho.

Ron se zamračil, když taky vešel.

„Potřebuju šálek kávy," řekl mrzutě Draco. „Odprejskni, Pansy."

Zadíval se ke zmijozelskému stolu, setkal se se zlým přimhouřeným pohledem Blaise Zabiniho a naprosto záměrně se obrátil, aby se podíval na Harryho.

„Tak zas dnes večer, Harry?"

„Jo," řekl Harry. „Jasně. Bezva."

Draco se odcoural. Ronův výraz vypadal, jako by se zakousl do citronu.

„Kdes byl?" zasyčel.

„To tě nemusí zajímat," řekl mu chladně Harry.

Ron prudce vydechl nosem a zkřížil ruce na prsou. „Poslouchej, já... Hermiona a já jsme si promluvili. Šlo o – neměl bych nikoho obviňovat bez důkazu."

Harry se trochu uvolnil.

„Neznáš ho, Rone."

A věděl, že věci mezi nimi jsou zase v pořádku, i když se Ron zaksichtil a zamumlal, „_Ty_ jo?" zatímco šli ke svým místům u nebelvírského stolu.

_Hermiona a já jsme si promluvili_, říkal Ron, ale Hermionina tvář neprozrazovala nic, když Harrymu nabízela toust.

Uvažoval co si o všem, co se děje, myslí ona.

* * *

><p>Hermiona neměla ponětí, co by měla ohledně tohohle děsivého stavu věcí podniknout.<p>

Bylo to znepokojivé.

Hermiona byla zvyklá mít plány, být rozumná, chápat. Cítila, že pro roli toho zmateného je lépe vybavený Ron.

Ale teď...

Byla schoulená v křesle u ohně v nebelvírské společenské místnosti, zatímco večer přecházel v noc, a přemýšlela o Harrym.

Velice zřídka si musela nad Harrym lámat hlavu. Přítel mohl cokoliv, co by chtěl vědět, poznat jedním pohledem na jeho tvář.

Hermiona uvažovala o Harryho tváři. Byla to jedna z tváří, které milovala na světě nejvíc, tvář, na kterou se dívala tak často, že nejradši měla její nedostatky.

V mnoha rysech to byla stále tvář dítěte. Byla úzká a bledá, se stavbou kostí tak jemnou, že se zdála být téměř trojúhelníková. Byla to velmi otevřená tvář, odrážející všechno, co si myslel.

Hermiona se pousmála, když si vzpomněla, jak se Harry tehdy ve čtvrtém ročníku choval v blízkosti Cho Changové, jak zčervenal a vrhal úkosé pohledy a byl úplně neschopný slova, když byla poblíž.

Nebyl ani trochu jako Ron, který neskrývaně zíral a tahal za copy. Harry byl ten stydlivý, zbožňující typ.

Hermionin úsměv se vytratil, když si vybavila pohled, který měl Harry od čtvrtého ročníku častěji.

Ach, Harry. Myslel si, že věci skryl dobře, a přitom to bezútěšné trápení mohl v jeho obličeji číst každý. I když Hermiona viděla, jak moc nesnášel všechno to skličující soucítění, nedokázala se přestat pokoušet mu nabízet pomoc, protože kvůli němu nedokázala přestat cítit tu zoufalou úzkost. Hermiona tehdy viděla, jak se Harryho oči změnily na mělké a chladné, tak jako povrch oněch kulatých brýlí, na jejichž nošení stále trval. Pokaždé, když spatřila ten pohled, lámalo jí to srdce. Už nikdy ho nechtěla znovu vidět.

Měla velkou radost, že je šťastný. Ale teď...

I teď Hermiona vídala věci, které vidět nechtěla.

Vídala ty bleskové pohledy mezi ním a Malfoyem na chodbách, soukromé a exkluzivní jako dotek. Vídala, jak se instinktivně dali do kroku. Pamatovala si Harryho elektrizující temnou nenávist, která vybuchovala v bitkách, jež odháněly ostatní studenty horem pádem chodbami pryč od nich, a viděla, do čeho se ona energie vložila, když nenávist zmizela.

Viděla maličkosti, jako Harryho a Malfoye dělící se o učebnici v péči o kouzelné tvory, to trvalé nahodilé otírání rukou, to sezení blíž u sebe než je nezbytně nutné. Viděla, jak se Harry na Malfoye dívá, když zapomenou učebnici pohladit a ona Malfoye kousne a on z toho udělá produkci afektovaného smíchu – a myslela si, že to není _normální_...

Právě tehdy vešel Harry. Hermiona vrhla bleskový pohled na jeho zarudlou tvář a větrem rozfoukané vlasy. Usmál se a uháněl nahoru po schodech.

To byla jedna roztomilá vlastnost jeho bledé pokožky – i ona ukázala každou emoci. Harry nemohl před Hermionou skrýt nic, i když se ze všech sil snažila nevidět.

Zatímco hleděla do ohně, uvědomila si, že se snaží přijít na to, jestli je Harry atraktivní nebo ne.

Milovala ho jako bratra, a o téhle záležitosti tedy nikdy nijak moc nepřemýšlela. Ale teď se musela zamyslet a uvažovat o Harrym v jiných souvislostech, než kdy dřív. Ve světle posledních událostí cítila, že by tahle věc stála za úvahu.

Harry znovu vstoupil, oblečený v pyžamu a vyskočil na křeslo vedle ní.

Hermiona rozhodla, že je docela pohledný. Vypadal líp než obvykle ve svém novém oblečení a s vesele blýskajícíma očima... ale ne, nebyl tradičním způsobem atraktivní.

Vybudovali si teď novou rutinu.

Harry pokaždé přišel v nějakou napůl nekřesťanskou hodinu, sedl si vedle ní a připoutal ji oním dychtivým upřeným pohledem. Po chvíli Hermiona kapitulovala a zeptala se, jaký měl den.

Stálo za to vidět, jak se mu rozzářila tvář.

Pak se pustil do nadšeného líčení jakéhokoliv úžasného dobrodružství, které ten večer prožil, přičemž vyprávění hojně obsahovalo slovní obraty typu 'pak Draco řekl..." Jeho úsměv během celého příběhu byl prostý a rozradostněný.

Tohle dělal už nějaký čas. Napřed se Hermioně jen ulevilo, že se zbavil té hrozné deprese. Pak si začala myslet, že je tohle přátelství trochu moc intenzivní na to, aby mohlo být zdravé. Pak...

Bylo to lepší než v těch dnech, kdy se Malfoy neukázal. To se stalo asi dvakrát do týdne a ať už byl Hermionin názor na Malfoye jakýkoliv, naprosto nesnášela pohled na Harryho celý večer sklesle sedícího u krbu. Jediné co dělal bylo, že nešťastně odmítal návrhy si zahrát šachy nebo řachavého Petra.

Bylo na překážku být tak snadno prohlédnutelný. Dělalo vás to krajně zranitelným.

„Tak, Harry, co jsi dnes dělal?" zeptala se Hermiona se smířeným úsměvem.

Harry se narovnal na své židli, škodolibě se podíval a ihned jí to pověděl.

Byl to dlouhý spletitý příběh. Vypadalo to, že si Malfoy myslel, že by mohlo být extrémně vtipné zkusit začarovat koberec, aby létal a skončilo to tak, že je vyklopil na strom a nechal je tam.

Zdivočelé pokrývky podlahy byly zjevně Harryho šálek čaje. Zdálo se, že si to náramně užil.

Hermiona si všimla, že Harry vypadal malý, když si sedal, a vyšší než ve skutečnosti byl, když vstával. Dost divné bylo už to, že za oba efekty mohla jeho drobná postava.

Mohla i za jeho ladnost, která byla velmi zvláštního druhu. Na první pohled působil nemotorně a pak jste si uvědomili, že má zručnost nováčka. Na první či druhý pohled jste byli pokaždé dojati tím naprostým nedostatkem vypočítavosti v každém jeho pohybu.

I ve svojí spontánnosti byl dítětem.

Jediný čas, kdy byl dospělý, byl ten, kdy se potýkal s nějakou vážnou emocí, pak byl moudřejší a dospělejší než kdokoliv jiný, koho znala.

Milovala ho. Skutečně ho milovala, vážného, lehkomyslného, zcela zranitelného Harryho, přítele, jenž jí byl blíž nežli bratr.

„To zní zábavně," řekla, vyhovujíc mu.

Harryho tvář zářila. „To bylo," souhlasil. „A pak Draco řekl-"

„Hej, Harry, Hermiono." Ron stál u paty schodiště. „Čas jít spát."

Harry ochotně vstal a blýskl po Hermioně oním Nechám-vás-dva-osamotě úsměvem. Harry nebyl nikdy tak nápadný jako tehdy, když se snažil být rafinovaný.

Ach, ale už neměl na tváři onen osamělý, zdrcený pohled, když je opouštěl.

Nevěděla. Nemohla se rozhodnout, co by bylo nejlepší.

„Vypadáš zamyšleně, miláčku."

Hermiona vzhlédla k Ronově mírně znepokojené tváři. Byla to široká tvář s pihami, pro náhodného diváka nijak zvlášť přitažlivá. Ale nějakým způsobem si ji vroucně zamilovala.

Z naprosto žádného důvodu kromě toho, že si nemohla pomoct.

Vstala a ovinula mu paže kolem krku a starosti o Harryho pustila z hlavy.

V těchto dobách bylo všechno tak obtížné a děsivé. Tohle byla jen další věc, se kterou si dělat starosti, jen další hrozba pro někoho, koho milovala.

Hermiona zabořila tvář do Ronova ramene a pokusila se na chvilku o ničem nepřemýšlet.

* * *

><p>Následující ráno se Hermioniny starosti vrátily.<p>

Někdy si myslela, že má Ron pravdu a ona vážně příliš přemýšlí.

Bylo to jedno z těch líbezných šedivých rán, jako chuťová stopa v šálku čaje. Útržky mraků prodlévající na horizontu, který si stále ponechával bledé dozvuky svítání. Krajina se zdála být zamlklejší než obvykle.

Ranní vzduch měl v sobě ostrou svěžest, když spěchali k Hagridově boudě na péči o kouzelné tvory.

Ron s Hermionou šli ruku v ruce, schoulení, aby se zahřáli. Hermiona nabídla svou druhou ruku Harrymu, ale přesně v tu chvíli spatřili, že Zmijozelové jsou kousek cesty před nimi a sborově se tlačí k Hagridově boudě.

Harry se usmál oním nezkrotným mladistvým úsměvem a mávnul nad její nabídnutou rukou.

„Nee," řekl.

Ani se nezarazil, než pokračoval dál kupředu; nepředstíral náhodné přibližování.

Hladce jako had se mezi svými zmijozelskými druhy pohybující Malfoy přešel do zadního voje skupiny. To bylo jeho jediné přiznání Harryho existence, dokud Harry nedospěl k němu, pak mu věnoval chladné pokývnutí.

Harryho úsměv byl srdečný a upřímný.

Bože, ale byli tak odlišní.

Hermiona po nich mžourala a znovu zkoušela svou schopnost analyzováni. To bylo obtížné, protože měla v hlavě řecký chór, který měl sklony skandovat 'Parchant!' kdykoliv byl přítomen Malfoy.

Vše, co mohla dělat, bylo sledovat je dva spolu a přemýšlet o všech detailech, které minulou noc postřehla u Harryho, a pak ty dva obrázky dát jeden vedle druhého.

Studie v černé a bílé.

Malfoy byl samozřejmě bledý. V tomhle byl jako Harry. Ale Harryho pokožka byla čistý pergamen, kde mohly být jasně vypsány jeho emoce.

Emoce Malfoyovou pokožkou nepronikly – za předpokladu, že vůbec kdy měl nějaké emoce. Dokonce i silná fyzická námaha způsobila, že spíš zrůžověl než zčervenal.

Na jeho vystupování nebylo nic roztomilého. Byla to chladná věc, tahle schopnost být za všech okolností uvolněný a uhlazený.

Dokonalost u někoho, koho nemáte rádi, je extrémně otravná vlastnost.

Byl pravým opakem Harryho, kterého milovala tak vroucně a s takovou starostlivostí.

Zlostně pohlédla na tu blonďatou hlavu, natáčející se mírně k Harryho rozcuchané černovlasé. Zdálo se, jako by byla s Harryho vlasy v záměrném kontrastu.

_Parchant!_ řekl její řecký chór. _Dokonce i jeho vlasy se zdají mít vlastní podlý záměr._

Pak Hermiona uviděla jeho tvář, když se podíval po Harrym a napadla ji nová myšlenka.

Taky jeho tvář byla úplně jiná než Harryho. Byla stvořena spíš k ukrývání než k otevřenosti, pro myšlenky spíš než pro pocity. Byla to úzká tvář s asketickými rysy, ústa stvořena k nakrčení, špičatá brada a oči jiskřící jako námraza.

A ano, Hermiona byla nucena uznat – byla pohledná.

Ale právě teď bylo na jeho nepatrně pobaveném výrazu něco nevypočítavého... Podivila se tomu.

Že by to Malfoy nevěděl?

Někteří to očividně nevěděli. Zjevně to nevěděli Zmijozelové, jelikož tu poslední dobou chyběly davy toužící Harryho zabít. Nebelvíři neměli o většině z toho ani páru.

Ron to nevěděl, protože jinak by naprosto zešílel.

Ale stejně tu bylo šepotání u havraspárského stolu a šum mezi mrzimorskými a nějaké to zvednuté obočí pár členů učitelského sboru. A byla tu sama Hermiona, která se to ze všech sil snažila popřít, ale která byla přinucena přijmout zcela očividné.

Věděl to dostatek lidí na to, aby se dalo říct 'Všichni to vědí...'

Všichni věděli, že je Harry naprosto poblázněný Draco Malfoyem.

Chudáček nevinný Harry samozřejmě neměl ani ponětí. Ale Malfoy...

Hermiona se domnívala, že o tom ví všechno – on byl ten rychlý typ, malý bastard – a hrál si s Harrym kvůli nějakému vlastnímu ďábelskému záměru.

Ale stejně, ten pohled – no, nebyl přátelský, ale nebyl ostražitý. Malfoy vypadal skoro normálně a ne jako někdo, kdo osnuje zkázu jinému člověku.

Samozřejmě, přesně tohle mohl být jeho úmysl. _Parchant!_

Tak jako tak si byl Malfoy situace plně vědom a připravoval Harryho pád, nebo byl ohledně celého toho zmatku v blažené nevědomosti.

Obojí znamenalo...

„Na co myslíš, Hermiono?" zeptal se Ron a objal ji pažemi, zatimco kráčeli spolu.

Obrátila tvář k jeho krku pro útěchu a vychutnávala si prosté teplo a blízkost. Nakonec odpověděla.

„Potíže," řekla temně.

* * *

><p>Potíže mohou být blíž, než si myslíte.<p>

Hermiona si tohle uvědomila následujícího dne. Byla sobota a ona svůj den zahájila usednutím naproti Harrymu.

Jeho zářivý Není-dnes-nádherný-den-k-tomu-být-plný-života-a-chystat-se-na-schůzku-s-Draco-Malfoyem úsměv ji přímo odradil od jídla.

Stejnětak jeho neustálé civění přes její rameno ke zmijozelkému stolu.

„Dneska je famfrpálovej zápas Havraspár-Mrzimor," prohlásil konečně a opatrně si položil vajíčko do kalíšku.

„Já vím," odpověděla Hermiona. „Je vždycky příjemná změna tě mít s námi na tribunách."

S výjimkou posledního utkání Zmijozel-Havraspár, dodala tiše, kdy jsi držel palce Zmijozelu a byl jsi tak tajně nadšený, když Malfoy – _parchant!_ - chytil zlatonku.

Harry zrudnul, ta nenucená dětská barva poskvrnila jeho pokožku.

„Ou, no... Vlastně, jelikož je tohle jediná hra, kdy nehrajeme, Draco a já jsme plánovali se dívat spolu." přešel do důvěrného tónu. „Vsadili jsme se."

_Ach, Harry, ty roztomilý idiote_, pomyslela si Hermiona s náhlým palčivým bodnutím netrpělivosti. _Mohl bys být víc zabouchnutý?_

Mohl bys být víc hloupý?

Malfoy vešel do Velké síně a měl na sobě nejnovější mudlovské oblečení pořízené o víkendu.

Harry si vyrazil vajíčko z kalíšku.

„Promiň," řekl Ronovi zírajícímu na vejce ve svých cereáliích. „Znáš mě, pořád nešika."

_Ano_, pomyslela si Hermiona s těžkým sarkasmem._ Ty jsi náš_ opravdu nemotorný _hvězdný hráč famfrpálu_._ My hlupáčci._

Harry pořád ještě naivně zíral napříč místností.

Hermiona vážně nevěděla, kvůli čemu tak nadělá. Jistě, Malfoy ve svých mudlovských džínách vypadal štíhle a bílá košile s rozhalenkou odhalovala hruď trochu víc než obvykle, ale pořád byl králem Říše parchantů.

Uviděl Harryho a obdařil ho dalším ze svých chladných pokývnutí.

_Ach, jen jestli do toho Malfoy neinvestuje nějaké emoce_, pomyslela si Hermiona. _Parchant!_

Harryho úsměv byl prostý a potěšený.

_On si to ani neuvědomuje_, naznala Hermiona, když viděla Harryho, jak se natáhl pro toust a nepřítomně ho natřel malinovým džemem, zatímco Malfoy dělal přesně totéž u zmijozelského stolu.

Harry vypadal příliš zabraný do sledování Malfoye, než aby si uvědomoval, co jí. Hermiona se ohlédla, aby viděla culícího se Malfoye v čilém rozhovoru s Blaise Zabinim, jak dramaticky máchá svým toustem ve vzduchu. Pak spatřila na Harryho tváři nepatrný odraz Malfoyova výrazu, mihotající se jako odlesky slunce na vodě. Zdály se jaksi čisté, když byly filtrované přes jeho zcela odlišné rysy.

_Bože, Harry. Máš vůbec ponětí, co děláš? Copak si nepamatuješ, že byl jeho otec Smrtijed? Lucius Malfoy nezahynul pro naši věc. Byl potrestán za falešnost vůči svému milému Pánovi zla. Byl to chladnokrevný vraždící Smrtijed, jeden z těch nejhorších. A jeho syn je přesně jako on, pouze na naší straně kvůli své sladké pomstě a my si nemůžeme dovolit někomu takovému důvěřovat – zvláště ne v době jako je tahle._

_A ty musíš jít a do tohohle parchanta se zamilovat._

* * *

><p>Při famfrpálovém utkání Hermiona učinila značně nevítané odhalení, že se na ně řítí katastrofa.<p>

Mrzimor a Havraspár hráli skutečně dobrou hru a všichni studenti si užívali té nejistoty, kterou každý pociťoval bez Harryho Pottera, jenž hrál líp než kdokoliv jiný nebo bez Draca Malfoye, jenž podváděl líp než kdokoliv jiný.

Den byl jasný, skoro letní, a hra poklidně pokračovala po většinu dne, dokud slunce nevklouzlo za horizont a obloha nepřešla do fialova.

Hermiona si to skoro užívala, opřená o nadšeného Rona sledujíc hru a cítíc, jak ji slunce laská na odhalených ramenou.

Skoro.

Nebýt pohledu na dva mladíky poblíž famfrpálového hřiště.

Nebyli na tribunách. Ron by to nesnesl a – Hermiona zkontrolovala zamračené tváře Pansy, Zabiniho, Crabbeho a Goylea – Zmijozelové by Harrymu utrhali končetinu po končetině.

Místo toho byli opodál hřiště, poblíž lavic, kde si hráči nechávali ručníky a kde sedávali náhradníci. Malfoy seděl opřený o ruce s nohama nataženýma před sebe a skříženými kotníky, tvář obrácenou k obloze. Harry si pažemi obemykal kolena a oči měl upřené na hru.

Oprava, oči měl _obvykle_ upřené na hru. Hermiona postřehla, že příležitostně Harryho soustředěnost polevila.

Jako třeba když Malfoy zamával imaginární vlajkou a protáhle řekl, 'Havraspár do toho'. Nebo když se Malfoy malátně protáhl nebo zatřásl hlavou tak, že se kadeře jeho vlasů zableskly ve slunci.

Harryho oči bezmocně sklouzly od hry, vrhly letmý pohled a odhlédly pryč. Zdálo se, že si ani neuvědomuje, že to dělá. Dobře, Hermiona si to uvědomovala. A taky se bouřila.

Zajímalo ji, o čem se baví, a tak zadrmolila k Ronovi výmluvu a neurčitě bloumala tribunami, dokud nedošla k místu, odkud je mohla nepozorovaně odposlouchávat. Věděla, že je to neetické, ale... zoufale se bála o Harryho! Musela zjistit, co na něho Malfoy osnuje.

Přesně v okamžiku, kdy začala odposlouchávat, dav vybuchnul veselím.

Hermiona usoudila, že to je Život.

Nakonec rozpoznala jistý otřesný hlas.

„Havraspár vyhrává! Dlužíš mi pět krvavých lízátek!"

Hermiona prožila příšerný moment, když si představila, že byl tohle eufemismus.

„Vyhrávej, dokud můžeš, Draco," řekl Harryho hlas. Hermiona vzplála, když zaslechla jeho hlas, ten sladce zabarvený hlas o odstín hlubší, než by se od tak mladé tváře čekalo, jak oslovuje Malfoye, jako by byl přítel. „Příští týden s tebou hodlám vymést hřiště."

„Jestli to uděláš, budu na tebe pohlížet s maximální nenávistí navěky a kus dýl."

_Ó, tady to máme. Citové vydírání._

Hermioně se zaťaly ruce v pěsti, když zaslechla v Harryho hlase náhlý záchvěv nejistoty.

„Vážně? Nav-"

„Navěky a kus dýl," dodal Malfoy. „Takže bys na mě radši neměl mluvit tak – och, tři dny."

Hermiona byla vylekaná, když zaslechla oba se smát, Malfoyovo odporné hihňání mísící se s Harryho tichým pochechtáváním.

„Tak jako tak," pokračoval Malfoy, „tentokrát hodlám vyhrát. Podívej, celá tahle tvoje vítězná série nebyla, jak předpokládali jistí hlupáci v publiku, nabídka soustrasti pro tvoje ztýraný srdce. Vlastně to byl mazanej zmijozelskej plán ukolíbat tě do falešnýho pocitu bezpečí. Kterej, jsouc splněn-"

„Draco, přestaň žvanit. Kolik je hodin?"

Ta líná, lhostejná náklonnost v Harryho hlase přinutila Hermionu k nim s ochranitelskou zuřivostí pohlédnout. Oči se jí zúžily, když ulpěly na Malfoyovi.

Kdyby ten kluk někdy potřeboval znovu profackovat...

Pak se jí oči vyplašeně rozšířily.

Harry se nenuceně nahnul, aby se podíval na Malfoyovy hodinky a rukou se zapřel o Malfoyovo rameno.

Malfoy se obrátil a natočil se k Harrymu, aby mu oznámil čas.

Jejich obličeje skončily pár centimetrů od sebe.

Hermionino srdce bouchlo a skoro se zastavilo čirou hrůzou.

Jejich profily se rýsovaly proti fialové obloze. Viděla světlo pableskující na Malfoyových hladkých vlasech, mohla vidět poznenáhlou nesoustředěnost Harryho zelených očí.

Zdálo se, že ani nedýchá. Jeho ruka už Malfoyovo rameno nesvírala, ale zlehka na něm ležela s prsty obtáčejícími prameny jeho vlasů. Viděla chvění Harryho rtů a obrysy řas, zaváhání, které mělo být záhy nahrazeno uvědoměním...

Kdyby se jen mírně pohnul, otřel by se svými ústy o Malfoyova.

Malfoyův profil byl aristokratický a nehybný jako kdykoliv jindy. Odvrátil se a znovu zkontroloval svoje hodinky.

„Je čtvrt na sedm."

Harry klesl zpátky a okamžik skoro-uvědomění uletěl pryč. Jeho ruka setrvala na Malfoyově rameni o okamžik déle, než bylo nutné.

Malfoy po ní střelil pohledem, na prsty sotva se dotýkající jeho vlasů a Hermiona se modlila za nějaké znamení, že to ví alespoň Malfoy...

„Moje vlasy už zase začínají být moc dlouhý," poznamenal bezstarostně. „Zatracená věc."

Hermiona ucítila paže, které se jí ovinuly kolem pasu a hrdinně ovládla polekaný výkřik.

„Tady jsi," řekl za ní Ron. „Hledal jsem tě." Přitiskl jí nos na krk. „Takže řekni, kdy mají nastat ty potíže, o kterých jsi mluvila?"

Hermiona se mu opřela do náruče kvůli pocitu bezpečí, i když myslí jí pořád táhly rozmanité možnosti.

Harry a Malfoy vstávali. Viděla, jak na ně Malfoy vrhnul bleskový pohled a jeho šedé oči byly chladně nedůvěřivé.

Harry samozřejmě neměl oči pro nikoho jiného jak pro Malfoye.

Co ten pohled znamenal? Co hodlal Malfoy provést? Dřív nebo později na to Harry přijde a pak...

Hermiona si vzpoměla na Cho Changovou. Harry byl tak nervózní ji pozvat na ples, ale udělal to. Krásnou, populární starší dívku – někoho, u koho by si na to většina chlapců netroufla.

Nebylo to tím, že by Harry byl sebevědomý... bylo to tím, že nedokázal odolat a slepě usiloval o to, co chtěl. Že nedokázal odolat chtít něco celým srdcem.

Nebyla to otázka toho, co udělá Harry. Ale Malfoy – zlomí prostě Harrymu srdce, nebo je možné, aby měl ještě zlověstnější program?

Hermiona si vzpomněla na Luciuse Malfoye a zachvěla se.

„Nedělej si s tím starosti, Rone."

_Zvládnu to za nás za oba._

* * *

><p>Hermiona věděla, že tohle setkání Soubojnického klubu bude něčím odlišné, když byli všichni požádáni, aby přišli ve všedním mudlovském oblečení.<p>

Její podezření se potvrdilo, když vešli a místnost byla plná žíněnek. A když se k Lupinovi na začátku hodiny přidal Sirius, který obvykle nebyl ke Zmijozelům puštěn blíž jak na jednu míli.

Hermiona postřehla jistou míru tetelení mezi dívkami, když spatřily Siriuse. Jejich nejnovější profesor, teď, když dostával pravidelně koupel a jídlo, byl opravdu docela atraktivní a temná minulost s létající motorkou taky nebyly ke škodě.

Hermiona si pomyslela, že je to směšné. Sirius Black byl téměř jako _rodič_.

Ne... to nebyla pravda, nebo ano? Harry by byl v mnohem lepším stavu, kdyby Sirius Black ovládal rodičovský způsob myšlení.

Miloval Harryho, o tom Hermiona nikdy nepochybovala. Ve vteřině by za něj položil život; bojoval tuhle válku s odhodláním zachránit Harryho, ať to stálo cokoliv. Narodil se pro dramatická gesta jako zabíjení z pomsty, útěky z vězení a impulzivní adopce.

Sirius se nenarodil pro všední život. Nevěděl, jak se postarat o dítě, jak projevit ohleduplnost a náklonnost, které neustále vyzařovaly z klidnějšího profesora Lupina. Narodil se jako náladový a nespolehlivý, ten chlapec, který skoro zabil Snapea, a dvanáct let v Azkabanu tyhle vlastnosti jenom umocnilo.

Jednoduše nebyl Harryho otec. Nic s tím nenadělal. A Harry nic nenadělal s tím, že se kvůli tomu trápil.

Hermiona viděla tu výměnu úsměvů mezi nimi a uvědomila si, že byl Sirius příliš vytížený na to, aby mohl vstřebat tuhle situaci mezi svým kmotřencem a Draco Malfoyem.

Ovšem, stejnětak Harry.

Ale byla to jen otázka času.

Hermiona zúžila oči, když do Soubojnického klubu dorazil Draco Malfoy se Zmijozely. A Sirius, jak si poplašeně všimla, udělal to samé.

* * *

><p>Harry se usmál, potřásl hlavou a ústy naznačil <em>Jdeš pozdě<em>, když Draco vešel do místnosti.

Draco na něj protočil oči a pokračoval v dohadování s Blaise Zabinim, který si zřejmě myslel, že zářivý elastický top je všední oblečení.

Samozřejmě, puntičkářský Draco měl na sobě naprosto vhodné oblečení: vybledle bílé tričko a černé vojenské kalhoty, které, jak Harry postřehl, upoutaly pozornost malé Natalie McDonaldové.

„Jdete pozdě, zmijozelští," poznamenal Sirius, oči jako černé štěrbiny.

Harry se připravil na škodolibé hromadné stržení bodů. Draco Siriusovi věnoval chladný pohled.

„To bychom měli už raději začít," vložil se do toho ladně Lupin. „Studenti, profesor Black laskavě souhlasil s tím, že vám ukáže některá bojová umění, v čemž, přiznám se, mám pramalou dovednost. Předpokládám, že víte velmi málo o bojování zblízka?"

Ron si odfrknul jako někdo, kdo má pět starších bratrů, a vysloužil si tím křivý úsměv, než Lupin pokračoval.

„Domnívám se, že jde o dovednost, kterou je užitečné se naučit. Možná to při souboji vychýlí misky vah. V případě, že by se vám i vašemu protivníkovi zdařilo odzbrojení ve stejný okamžik, mohla by být klíčová pro vaše přežití. Doufám, že tomu budete všichni věnovat svou nejbližší pozornost a budete se tvrdě snažit, pokud budete vyzváni k souboji."

„Já se tyhle dovednosti naučil ve škole," připojil se Sirius a uličnicky se usmál zvlášť na Harryho. „Vy můžete taky."

Většina lidí mu úsměv oplatila.

„Úžasný," řekl Draco, ne tak docela sám pro sebe. „Válka s temnotou se snížila na hospodskou rvačku."

Blaise Zabini se zahihňal, Lupin to moudře přeslechl a Siriusovy oči se znovu zúžily.

„Řekl bych, že podobnou poznámku bych měl čekat – od syna Luciuse Malfoye."

Draco zvedl bradu a vypadal protivně nadřazeně, tak jak to dovedl jenom on. „Správně."

„No, jsem si jistý, že máš v rukávu pro případ nouze všemožné špinavé triky," řekl temně Sirius, „ale jestli ti to nevadí, stejně si myslím, že je něco, co tě můžu naučit."

Odvrátil se a zbytečně silně projel rukou svoje černé vlasy, když celá místnost uslyšela Dracovo nedostatečně tiché zašeptání:

„O tom pochybuju."

Harry se pokusil zachytit Dracův pohled, Siriusův pohled, _číkoliv_, ale byli zaměstnaní zlostným hleděním na sebe navzájem.

„Fajn," řekl pevně Sirius. „Jelikož jste takový expert, pane Malfoyi, možná dobrovolně posloužíte coby můj asistent?"

Lupin naléhavě zakašlal a byl naprosto ignorován.

„Bylo by mi potěšením," odsekl Draco.

Harry se poděšeně podíval na Siriuse. Znal Siriusovu výbušnou povahu dost dobře, aby jí nedůvěřoval, když byl Sirius podrážděný – minulý rok praštil profesora Snapea.

„Určitě?" zeptal se Sirius. „Mohl bych vás rozcuchat."

Oči mu kmitly se špatně skrývaným opovržením směrem k Dracovým vlasům. Draco se na něho nevzrušeně usmál.

„Potom vás možná budu muset zabít."

Sirius nakrčil ret.

„Dobře, třído," oznámil Sirius. „Pozorně sledujte, prosím. Ujišťuji vás," dodal k Pansy, která se pevně držela Draca za předloktí, „že pana Malfoye nezraním nijak vážně."

„Jistě, že ne," opáčil Draco, setřásl Pansy a odhodlaně přešel k žíněnce, kde stál Sirius.

Ron ústy naznačoval zbožné díky osudu. Harry odolával nutkání někam Draca odtáhnout a nepustit ho, dokud té jeho duté hlavě nevemluví trochu zdravého rozumu.

„Jste taky Snapeův malý oblíbenec," poznamenal Sirius a sledoval Draca se vzrůstající nelibostí. „Dívejte se všichni, jak kroužím kolem mladého pana Malfoye..."

„Profesor Snape je nejlepší učitel, jakého jsem kdy měl," odpověděl stroze Draco. „Je skutečným příkladem pro svoje kolegy."

Siriusovy zuby se s klapnutím sevřely.

„Buďte prosím ostražity, pane Malfoyi," řekl. „Byl jsem ve vězení nějakou tu dobu. To se naučíte pár triků."

„Ano, slyšel jsem o vězení," řekl mu Draco. „Vsadím se, že tam jste taky zápasil s mladými chlapci. Hlídejte si, kam vaše ruce zabloudí."

„Draco," řekl přísně Lupin, když celou místností zasyčel výdech.

Všichni věděli, že profesor Black není tak docela obvyklý učitel, ale tohle rozhodně zacházelo příliš daleko. Harry rázně a důrazně zakročil proti onomu nutkání odtáhnout Draca pryč.

Sirius zaútočil.

Dokonce ani v zuřivosti by Sirius nikdy neublížil studentovi. Harry viděl, jak se kontroluje, když se vrhal kupředu, aby Dracovi vyrazil dech a znehybnil ho, spíš než aby ho udeřil. A Sirius byl přesně tak rychlý a šikovný, jak si Harry myslel.

Harry nepomyslel na skutečnost, že Draco nebude mít naprosto žádné rozpaky a že je rychlý jako had.

Vyhnul se. Sirius klopýtl dozadu.

Třída kolektivně zadržela dech.

A s vlasy spadajícími do rozzuřené tváře Sirius Draca napadl, držel ho za paži a Draco na něho zle vdorovitě pohlížel a možná se právě teď přetočí a Harry bude prostě muset stát a _ječet_...

„Siriusi!" To byl varovný hlas profesora Lupina. „Možná bude nejlepší spárovat studenty a instruovat je krok za krokem."

Na Siriusově tváři plála zuřivost, ale pustil Dracovu paži.

„Fajn," procedil. „Harry – proč si ho nepřevezmeš."

„S radostí," odpověděl pohotově Harry. Vyskočil, chytil Draca za paži a táhl ho dál od Siriuse. „Víš, jak neuvěřitelně blbej umíš být, že jo?" řekl Dracovi do ucha.

Draco vypadal ukřivděně a Sirius, který na oba nevěřícně zíral, vypadal pobouřeně.

Pak oddusal, aby spároval ostatní.

„Rone a Hermiono, vy dva spolu, Neville a – Millicent, proč ne, Neville, neskuhrej... První, kdo pošle toho druhého k zemi, než napočítám do pěti, vyhrává."

Draco se za ním ohlédl, oči jako ledové šedé škvírky.

„Nenávidím toho chlapa," prohlásil hlasitě.

„Sklapni," řekl Harry. „Mluvíš o mým kmotrovi."

O krok od Draca odstoupil a stanuli na žíněnce tváří v tvář.

Studentí napříč místností už byli spárovaní. Hermiona se smála, když Ron předstíral, že s ní zápasí. Blaise Zabini ječel na Pansy, která ho držela v kravatě.

Harry se nesměle ohnal po Dracovi a Draco se mu vyhnul, aniž by si nechal ujít ránu.

„Profesor Snape mi řekl všechno o tom, co mu provedl," řekl, zamračil se a vedl úder na Harryho, který využil chytačskou hbitost a uhnul.

„Byl to vtip!"

Draco mu věnoval hodnotící pohled. „Pořádnej vtip," řekl nakonec. „Pokus o vraždu mi nepříjde kdovíjak zábavnej. Věděl zatraceně dobře, co se stane, když se k profesoru Snapeovi dostane vlkodlak. A ten vlkodlak byl taky jeho přítel."

Harry se pozastavil a Draco ho skoro dostal. Nikdy o Siriusově skutku nepřemýšlel jako o zrazení Lupina.

„No..." řekl. „Zaplatil, jestli někdy udělal něco špatnýho, ne? Podle mě dvanáct let v Azkabanu vyrovnalo všechno."

Draco se zamračil, ale neodpověděl. Harry se snažil získat výhodu.

„Ne že by profesor Snape svýho času neudělal nějáký ty závažný chyby. Zaplatil za ně a teď je to v pořádku. Tak život funguje. Uděláš špatnou věc a vynahradíš ji – a pak ti lidi odpustí."

Draco se zářivě usmál a zkusil Harrymu podrazit nohy.

„Jo? A kdy ty jsi někdy provedl špatnou věc, Pottere?"

„Já... jsem tě přinutil jít na snídani rozcuchanýho."

„A za to nikdy nemůžeš učinit náhradu. Umři, démonskej zplozenče, umři."

Harry se ušklíbl a pokusil se chňapnout po Dracově paži.

„Je můj kmotr – mám ho rád. Proč mu nedáš šanci?"

Draco stiskl rty. „Nejsem si jistej, jestli věřím na šance. Lidi mi je dávají málokdy."

Harry se zarazil a vážně se na něho podíval. „Já – já bych ti ji dal."

„Jak si vybavuju, tak ty jsi mi ji dal." Draco ho obdařil okouzlujícím úsměvem jako výměnou za jeho vylekaný pohled. „Ale ty jsi vlastně absurdně důvěřivej."

Draco po něm skočil a strhnul ho na podlahu.

Harry skončil na zádech na žíněnce s Dracem na sobě a Draco ho musel udeřit docela surově, protože měl vyražený všechen dech. Dýchal těžce, otřeseně a nechával vteřiny klouzat kolem. Dracovy vlasy a jeho dech se mu lehce otíraly o kůži.

Dracovy vlasy byly prozářené do svatozáře okolními světly. Provokativně se usmál Harrymu do tváře, úsměv jasný a rychlý jako zachvění. Pak se lokty zapřel o Harryho hrudník a sklouzl do jiné pozice, aby mohl vsát.

„Příliš snadný, Pottere."


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitola desátá

**Poslední zkouška**

_Mohutné živé ploty vrhaly na stezku černé stíny – a ať už proto, že byly tak vysoké a husté, nebo že byly očarované – od chvíle, kdy vešli do bludiště, hučení diváků na tribunách přestalo být slyšet. Harrymu to málem připadalo, jako kdyby byl zase pod vodou._ - Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár (překlad Vladimír Medek)

_Try to keep it clear_

_But I'm losing it here _

_To the twilight_

_There's a dead end to my left_

_There's a burning bush to my right_

_You aren't in sight_

_You aren't in sight_

Harry ležel v posteli a nebyl schopný usnout.

Přál si, aby mohl tenhle vnitřní neklid svést počasí nebo něco takového, ale byla mírná dubnová noc. To byl samozřejmě ten problém.

Přál si, aby tu byl Draco.

Myslel si, že to bude v pohodě, třetí úkol. Věděl, že byla učiněna zvláštní preventivní opatření. Věděl, že Voldemort není dost hloupý na to, aby zkusil něco tak předvídatelného jako Harryho během něj unést. Věděl, že tenhle rok nebyl žádný další bradavický šampion, nikdo, kdo by... nikdo, kdo by mohl...

_Toho přespočet zabij._

Harry od té doby už pár mrtvých lidí viděl. Mozkomorové a obři se na konci pátého ročníku pokusili vzít útokem nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě a zabili pár rodičů. Studenti přijeli po bitvě, ale Harry si pořád pamatoval ty bezvládné postavy roztahané po nástupišti. Pořád si vybavoval ty výkřiky zármutku a strachu, jak se Neville Longbottom pozvracel, jak se Ginny nedokázala přestat třást. Vybavoval si, jak vzdálená mu ta úmrtí připadala, jak neosobní může další tragédie být, a další, a další...

Ale Cedrikova smrt byla první. Smrt byla něco, co vás donutilo zestárnout mnohem víc než jiná dobrodružství, kterými se chvástali ostatní chlapci. Bylo to uvědomění si lhostejného vesmíru spíš než něčí tělo, co znamenalo přechod do čehosi, co možná jednoho dne měla být dospělost, ale co se projevovalo spíš jako zoufalství.

Harry se pořád ještě někdy budil s křikem.

Nechal závěsy kolem své postele roztažené a ve snaze odvést svou pozornost od Seamusovy prázdné postele naproti se díval z okna.

Byla to jen díra do černoty.

Býval by šel za Dracem, ale Draco byl tam venku v černotě. Dneska měl hlídat s Terrym Bootem brány. Byla to tady ta nejnebezpečnější pozice a obvykle ji střežili učitelé, ale Draco a Terry se přihlásili dobrovolně. Harry a Draco se kvůli tomu, že to vzal, pořádně pohádali ale Draco byl pevně rozhodnutý.

Harry přestal civět do prázdné noci za oknem, neklidně se rozhlédl po místnosti a uviděl Draca nakukujícího dveřmi.

Posadil se na posteli a navzdory šoku nedokázal potlačit úsměv.

„Draco!"

„sst," řekl příkře Draco a zarazil se na prahu. „Budu mít potíže, jestli mě tady někdo najde, víš. Někteří z nás nejsou ve všem tomhle nočním plížení zběhlí."

Harry zvedl jedno obočí. „Příjde mi, že to děláš dobře. Myslel jsem, že jsi venku a střežíš brány s Terrym Bootem."

„Ten váženej primus a já jsme byli ve dvě svých povinností zproštěni," informoval ho Draco. „Měl jsem tušení, zjevně proto, že mám psychickej dar úchvatných rozměrů, že budeš hloupej idiot a zůstaneš vzhůru a budeš si dělat starosti celou noc. Už jenom představa takové nablblosti mě tak hrozně vytáčela, že bych býval nemohl spát, takže jsem šel sem, abych tě omráčil, než půjdu do postele."

„Ach, aha." Harry s nemalým úsilím zarazil pozvolné rozšiřování svého úsměvu.

Dracův černý plášť způsobil, že jeho tvář vypadala v měsíčním světle bílá, stažená kapuce odhalila bledé čisté rysy a vlasy, ve kterých se zachytily kapky deště.

„Jestli se Weasley vzbudí, tak mě zavraždí," poznamenal ležérně.

„Můžeme jít do společenské místnosti," rozhodl Harry, odhodil přikrývku a děkoval své šťastné hvězdě, že si neoblékl jedno ze svých starých oblíbených pyžam, která ukryl před Dracovým ničivým nájezdem. Místo toho měl na sobě pyžamo, které mu vybral Draco na jejich nakupovací párty, protože – no, mu ten den připomínalo a to byla taková malá útěcha.

Ne tak dobrá jako tohle.

* * *

><p>Poslední řeřavé uhlíky ohně zářily na roštu ve společenské místnosti a noc byla o trochu méně děsivá a o trochu víc útulná.<p>

Draco vydal drobný úlevný povzdech a svalil se na nejrozložitější a nejluxusnější pohovku. Ve mdlém červeném světle vypadal jako unavené dítě.

„Byla stráž náročná?" zeptal se jemně Harry, než mohl Draco začít mluvit o čemkoliv jiném. „Víš, mohl bych-"

„_Ne_," řekl skálopevně Draco. „Nesmíš mě doprovázet ve svým zatraceným neviditelným plášti."

„Nemůžeš mi říkat, co mám dělat!"

Draco se mírně usmál. „Ne, ale profesor Lupin může – a počítám, že to udělal. Existuje důvod, proč se tomu říká nadřazený postavení, víš. Kromě toho je proti zdravýmu rozumu tě unavovat taky a ty bys to měl vědět." Povýšeně se podíval. „I když zdravej rozum nikdy nebyl tvou silnou stránkou."

Harry se sehnul a zlehka ho praštil do ruky.

„Bezcitnej tvore," vyčetl mu Draco. „Byl jsem vzhůru půl noci a sloužil své věci," upadl do napůl posměšného tónu. „Pojď sem, ty pitomej hňupe, a pověz mi všechny svoje starosti. Nebudu spát, dokud ty nebudeš taky." Vytřeštil oči. „A já můžu _onemocnět_, když nebudu spát."

Minulý týden řekl Harry v jednom ze svých víc nerozumných okamžiků Dracovi, že by mohl onemocnět, kdyby zmeškal další jídla. Draco byl chvíli pobouřený a teď nadhodil problém svého křehkého zdraví, aby bylo po jeho, nejmíň jednou za hodinu.

Harry předstíral zamračený výraz a odstrčil Dracův plášť z cesty, když si sedal na pohovku, kterou si Draco zabral.

„Jsem si jistej, že tvoje pohnutky jsou úplně sobecký."

„Vždycky," ujistil ho Draco. „Teď povídej a pohni si s tím. Copak nevíš, že jsem _křehkej_?"

Jeho upřený pohled byl naprosto bdělý a neochvějný. Harry Draca znal; nehodlal tohle nechat být.

„Já nevím," řekl. „Jenom pořád přemýšlím o posledně. O-"

„Pánovi zla?" nabídl Draco.

„Ne - o Cedrikovi." Říct jeho jméno pořád bolelo.

Cítil, jak se Draco proti němu zavrtěl, ve tváři lehce překvapený výraz.

„On tě štve nejvíc. Ale já myslel, že-" Zarazil se a s trochou napětí se usmál. „To jsi celej ty, Pottere."

„Nevím, co tím myslíš."

Draco měl vyvrácenou hlavu a zkoumal strop. „Ne?"

„Nejsem žádnej obětavej hrdina," vybuchl vztekle Harry. „Já – samozřejmě, že si pamatuju i jiný věci. Byl jsem děcko, byl jsem vyděšenej k smrti a když seslal kletbu Cruciatus-"

Dracovy oči přeskočily zpátky k jeho obličeji.

„Když _co_?"

Harry upřel oči na uhlíky a snažil se vytlačit ze svého hlasu emoce. Nechtěl ztratit kontrolu – nechtěl sebe ani Draca ztrapňovat.

„Pořád – pořád mám jizvu tam, co mě Červíček řízl do ruky," řekl a vyhrnul si rukáv pyžama. „Nechtěl jsem, aby ji odstranili. Připadá mi to – špatný, předstírat, že se to nikdy neudálo."

Draco se na jizvu v tichu podíval, v očích se mu mihotalo tlumené světlo. Opřel se o jeden loket, natáhl ruku a zlehka se jí dotkl. Bylo to jen přelétnutí prsty, ale budilo dojem pohlazení.

Harry se obrátil, aby se znovu zadíval na skomírající oheň a tichým hlasem mluvil o vzkříšení, souboji, svých rodičích a o konečné Moodyho zradě.

„Hagrid řekl, že budu v pořádku," řekl mu.

Dracův hlas byl poklidný a tichý. „A jsi?"

„Draco, jak to mám vědět? Některý dny si to nemyslím." Bleskově se podíval zpátky na Draca, který už zase ležel a tahal ho za ruku, a slyšel, jak mu hlas bezděčně změkl. „Právě teď možná jsem."

S vyčerpáním, starým zármutkem a úlevou si povzdechl a natáhl se vedle Draca. Draco hřál a posunul se na stranu, aby udělal víc místa Harrymu zívajícímu kdesi poblíž jeho ucha.

„Díky," šeptl Harry. „Za to, žes přišel. A – no, za všechno."

„Och, no jo," řekl suše Draco. „Za všechno. Byl jsem ohromně nápomocnej, když se to všechno vážně dělo, žejo?"

Harry otevřel oči, aby vrhnul pohled na Draca a brýlemi narazil zboku do Dracovy tváře. Sundal si je a Draco byl jen šmouha ospalého dítěte a neviděl ten chladný upřený pohled.

Zřetelně si pamatoval, co mu Draco řekl na konci čtvrtého ročníku v bradavickém spěšném vlaku.

„No, teď sis vybral špatnou stranu taky."

„A ty sis začal dávat větší pozor, s kým se stýkáš," oplatil mu Draco a tak nějak hořce se zasmál. „Trvalo mi věky, než jsem vymyslel tuhle věc, o které jsem si myslel, že tě může ranit nejvíc. Já – vážně jsem se nestaral o nic moc dalšího, a nevěděl jsem, žes toho tolik pochytil, že sis vůbec všiml děcka, co na tebe ječelo."

„Och, všiml. Tebe jsem si vždycky všiml." Harry se odmlčel. „Tebe – je docela těžký ignorovat."

„Já vím," řekl Draco se stopou domýšlivosti.

„Protože jsi samozřejmě naprosto jedovatej spratek."

„Samozřejmě." Teď už byl Dracův hlas nepochybně pyšný. „Jsem _Zmijozel._"

Harry ucítil, jak se Dracova čelist proti jeho tváři napjala, když se ušklíbl.

„Stejně-" řekl. „Myslel jsem to vážně. Díky za to, že jsi dneska v noci přišel."

„Hodně si o sobě myslíš, co, Pottere? Náhodou jsem se prostě nudil." Pak se Draco dotkl jeho paže, přesně v místě, kde se pod rukávem nacházela jizva. Skutečnost, že věděl přesně, kde je, způsobila, že působil tento druhý dotek ještě víc jako pohlazení.

Byl k Dracovi tak blízko, že ho mohl vidět bez brýlí, měl zavřené oči, tvář podepřenou černou kapucí jako polštářem. Měl nejasnou radost, když Draco svou ruku nepřemístil.

„Dobrou, Draco."

„Och, to tu teď mám _spát_?" vyptával se Draco s dobře předstíraným rozhořčením. „Věděls, že začínám zapomínat, jak vypadá moje postel?"

„Dobrou, Draco," zopakoval nevzrušeně.

Nastala odmlka. Draco svou ruku pořád nestáhl.

„Dobrou, Harry."

* * *

><p>Když se Harry probudil, byl sám. Vyběhl po schodech, rychle se oblékl a hrozil se, aby někoho neprobudil. Jejich zjevné starosti – týkající se jeho, týkající se úkolu – způsobily, že se mu střeva zauzlovala neklidem. Chtěl se rychle dostat do síně.<p>

Právě když pospíchal dolů ze schodů, napadlo ho, že tam Draco nebude. Dracovi vždycky zabralo nejméně tři čtvrtě hodiny, než si vybral oblečení a dal do pořádku svoje vlasy.

Draco na něho čekal u dveří do Velké síně. Bylo jasné, že se nepřevlékl – učesal se, ale Draco by si chtěl učesat vlasy, i kdyby měl být vyveden na vlastní popravu.

„Přišel jsi brzy." _Kvůli mně_. Harry se usmál.

„Kvůli kávě," odfrknul si Draco. „Nespal jsem vůbec dobře."

„Samozřejmě."

„Otravo."

Kráčeli do síně, Harry s obrovskou úlevou. Když tohle mohlo být tak odlišné od čtvrtého ročníku – snad by všechno mohlo být jinak.

Chystal se navrhnout, aby si vzali toust a šli se projít kolem jezera, když ho Draco zatahal za paži a vedl ho směrem ke zmijozelskému stolu.

„Tady sedět nebudu, Draco."

„Chci to po tobě?"

Draco metodicky nakupil jídlo na dva talíře a naplnil dva šálky kávou. Pak zamířil k místu, které vypadalo jako – a ve skutečnosti také bylo – prázdná kamenná zeď na konci místnosti. Sesunul se na zem a opřel se o ni.

Draco vzhlédl a Harry se mohl jenom bezradně zasmát.

„Víš," řekl a spíš rozvážně si sedal, „já nemám rád kafe."

Draco mu věnoval zlověstný pohled.

„Já to vím. Copak jsem někdy řekl, že je to kafe pro _tebe_?"

„Jsou tu dvě – ah, to je fuk."

„Dobrý. A už od tebe neuslyším žádný šílený žvanění o krádeži kofeinu." Draco k němu přistrčil talíř. „Teď jez. Představ si ty novinový titulky, kdybys v polovině úkolu upadl do mdlob."

„Pche, ty jez," odsekl Harry. „Já tady nejsem ten bledej a choulostivej."

„Sklapni, ty příšernej malej Nebelvíre. Teď jez a přestaň si dělat starosti s nedůležitými věcmi jako nějakej mrňavej turnaj. _Stěží_ to může být tak důležitý jako můj projekt do tvořivé magie."

Draco zvedl bradu. Harry se usmál do ruky.

Bylo oznámeno, že se projekt z tvořivé magie bude počítat jako polovina zkoušky OVCE z tvořivé magie a Draco okamžitě zešílel. Jeden den podlaha jeho pokoje úplně zmizela pod zmačkanými plány.

„Jsem si jistej, že ten je zásadní."

Draco Harryho prudce nakopl do kotníku. „To teda _je_. Co když se ten projekt nepovede? Pak je prakticky jistý, že neudělám celej předmět a pak – smrt a krach! Moje matka rozhodně nepříjme syna, kterej je naprostej studijní smolař. Možná budu přinucen se sám sebe zřeknout." Znovu ho kopnul. „A ty se opovažuješ mě ještě víc štvát. Budeš prostě jíst?"

* * *

><p>Ginny sbírala odvahu celé ráno, aby Harrymu popřála hodně štěstí.<p>

Může to být důležité. Poprvé, co ji Harry minulý rok políbil bylo, když mu gratulovala po rvačce.

Vlasy si dnes ráno učesala stokrát a vybrala si svůj nejhezčí hábit. Měla v plánu se naklonit a vzít ho za ruku a promluvit s ním při snídani u stolu.

Byl stydlivý – ale tohle by mu určitě hlavní myšlenku doručilo.

Když však Ginny sešla dolů, Harry u nebelvírského stolu nebyl. Vypadalo to, že on a Draco Malfoy sedí na podlaze a v intervalech do sebe kopou.

Ginny s drobným úsměvem potřásla hlavou. Bylo tak příjemné ho takhle vidět, když se choval jako dítě. Harry byl obvykle strašně vážný – ne že by ho kdokoliv vinil, při tom čím si prošel.

Ale udělalo to drobnou trhlinu v Ginnině plánu. Rozhodla se ho zastavit, až se bude vracet do nebelvírských prostor.

Trochu zpanikařila, když to vypadalo, že Harry a Malfoy zamíří rovnou ven k famfrpálovému hřišti. Pak si uvědomila, že když poběží za nimi, má zaručeno, že žádný Nebelvír – jako třeba její neuvěřitelně trapný bratr – ji nezaslechne.

A tak pohotově vstala a chvátala za nimi.

„Harry!" zavolala na něho, supějíc. „Harry!"

Zdálo se, že Harry ji neslyší, ale Malfoy se otočil a pak i Harry. Ginny zpomalila tempo, snažila se nabrat dech, nabýt zpátky klid a uhladit svoje poletující kudrny.

Dodalo jí to čas na letmý nadšený pohled na Harryho.

Vypadal poslední dobou o tolik lépe. _Ona_ si samozřejmě vždycky myslela, že je hezký, ale teď mu začalo věnovat bližší pozornost i pár dalších děvčat.

On se na žádnou z nich nikdy ani nepodíval. Nikdy ani nesnil o tom, že by se jim mohl líbit; tak byl skromný.

Usmál se tím svým jasným průzračným úsměvem. V tu chvíli podle ní vypadal tak – tak _zdravě _a tak pohledně. Měl na sobě to úžasné nové oblečení, její velmi oblíbené džíny a červenou košili, která mu těsně přiléhala a zdůrazňovala jeho rozcuchané černé vlasy.

Oči měl jasně zelené, laskavé a prosté, když se na ni podíval.

„Ginny."

Jako pokaždé zvuk, když vyslovil její jméno způsobil, že se jí srdce v hrudi zadrhlo a naplnil ji teplou rozradostněnou září.

„Har – Harry. Já, hm. Chtěla jsem ti popřát – hodně štěstí?"

Harry vypadal mírně rozpačitě. „Ehm... díky."

Ginny záměrně poprvé až teď postřehla, že je Malfoy tady, stojí trochu stranou a vypadá víc než trochu pobaveně.

Byl tak moc jiný, než její Harry, ideál toho, jaký by měl chlapec být. Nikdy ho neviděla jinak, než se sklony ke zlomyslnosti.

Ale Harry si ho vybral za přítele, takže to musela být správná volba. Lidé se kvůli tomu chovali velmi podivně, jako kdyby Harrymu nemohli důvěřovat, že se rozhodl správně.

To Harryho znepokojilo, přemýšlela Ginny, a obrátila se k Malfoyovi s tak milým úsměvem, jaký jen zvládla. Nemůže být celý_ tak_ špatný.

„Jsem ráda, že ho podporuješ," řekla.

Byla odměněna Harryho zářivým láskyplným pohledem. Malfoy vypadal jen o něco víc pobaveně.

„Všichni tě podporujeme, Harry," pokračovala vroucně, povzbuzená tím, jak potěšeně vypadal.

„A jestlipak nemá štěstí, že má takovou milou a oddanou fanynku," řekl Malfoy, vzal ji za ruku a zvedl ji k ústům.

Ginny horce zrudla a postřehla, že se Harryho úsměv vypařil.

„Měli bychom už radši jít. Díky, Ginny," řekl a opravdu ji objal, celým tělem ji odtahuje pryč od Malfoye.

Ginny zavřela oči a na okamžik ho nasála, čistou vůni mýdla a pocit ze štíhlého těla hráče famfrpálu.

Pustil ji příliš rychle.

Potom odstoupil, rozpačitě zamával a odkráčel s Malfoyem. Viděla Malfoyovu světlou hlavu, jak se naklání k jeho černé a zaslechla jasný zvuk Malfoyova smíchu. Očividně si Harryho kvůli ní dobíral.

Ginny by se mohla obejmout. Další chlapec jí políbil ruku – a Harrymu se to nelíbilo.

Ne, Harrymu se to _vůbec _nelíbilo.

* * *

><p>„Kvůli čemu jsi to udělal?"<p>

Harry si byl vědom toho, že se Draco baví a sám byl znepokojený. Tahle situace se rychle stávala neúnosnou.

„Myslel jsem, že by to mohla být sranda," řekl líně Draco. „A ouha, _je _to sranda. Jsi celej nervózní a rudej. Rozhodl ses, že se ti ta malá Weasleyová přece jenom líbí?"

„Ne!" vyštěkl Harry.

„Takže Morag má pořád ještě šanci," usoudil spokojeně Draco.

„Pořád nevím, kdo je Morag!" Harry skoro křičel.

„Chodí s tebou na hodiny lektvarů už skoro sedm let," poznamenal nesouhlasně Draco. „Vážně, na co jsi celou tu dobu myslel?"

„Omlouvám se, byl jsem zaujatej svou všepohlcující nenávistí k tobě. A Snapeovi," dodal Harry nepřítomně. „Hele – Ginny je milá holka, jasný? Nechci, abys ji, však víš, popletl."

Draco se shovívavě zasmál. „Přeceňuješ můj půvab, Pottere. Nevšimla by si, ani kdybych začal dělat pomalej striptýz."

„_Draco!_" Byli tu mladší studenti, kteří scházeli dolů, aby si pro turnaj našli dobrá místa, a slyšeli ho, jak říká tyhle šokující věci.

Draco vypadal nezpochybnitelně škodolibě. „Nikdo to nikdy nemůže říct tak pohoršeně jako ty. Pokračuj, řekni to ještě jednou. Vyzývám tě."

„Dr – sklapni."

„Jistě, ó Mocný Chlapče, Který Přežil. Co řekneš je mi rozkazem. Slavnostně přísahám, že čest celýho Weaseyovic klanu je přede mnou v bezpečí. Nabízím tuhle obrovskou oběť na tvoji po – _au_."

„Zasloužil sis to," informoval ho vážně Harry.

„Tys mě _praštil_," řekl pobouřeně Draco. „Svojí _hůlkou_. Jsem v násilnickým přátelství. Náhodný útočení na lidi hůlkou nepovažuju za příliš hrdinský. Ty to považuješ za hrdinský? _Já_ ne."

Harry přestal poslouchat, když se jim do výhledu dostalo bludiště.

„Kéž by ten úkol neurčili na takhle brzy," vyhrknul. „Já vím, že nechtějí, aby to bylo temný. Ale přál bych si, abych mohl jít někam, kde bych měl trochu času potichu přemýšlet."

Snažil se překonat bodnutí paniky, která k němu proudila z pohledu na vysoký živý plot kolem famfrpálového hřiště. Ani se nedíval na temný vchod do bludiště.

Draco vrhnul pohled přes Harryho rameno – Harry se podíval do Dracových očí a spatřil Hermionu, která se hnala k nim, maličká postava orámovaná stříbrem. „Asi," řekl pomalu, „bych už měl jít."

„Nebuď hloupej," odpověděl Harry. „Víš, že chci, abys zůstal."

Hermiona, obklopená dalšími Nebelvíry, se řítila na ně. Draco naštvaně promluvil koutkem svých úst.

„_Nejsem _hloupej."

Hermiona a ostatní už byli u něj, Hermiona a Ron se k Dracovi otočili kousavě zády. Harry se podíval na ustarané výrazy kolem sebe a pak na nabručený výraz na Dracově obličeji. Lehce se usmál.

„Ále, trochu jsi."

„Harry, jak se cítíš?" zeptala se z úzkostí Hermiona.

„_Nejsem_," trval Draco špatně naladěným hlasem na svém.

Harry odolal nutkání vypláznout jazyk. „To teda jo."

„Harry!" Hermioniny prsty se sevřely tak pevně kolem Harryho paže, až se zašklebil.

Pokusil se vypadat silný a uklidnit ji.

„Jsem – v pohodě, Hermiono. Jenom se cítím trochu... jako znovu čtrnáctiletej."

Hermioniny oči se naplnily lítostí. „Ach, Harry-"

„Hermiono." Nechal svůj hlas tichý. „Vážně si kvůli mně nemusíš dělat starosti. Proč mi místo toho nedůvěřuješ? To zvládnu."

Hermiona vypadala vylekaně. „Já – já ti důvěřuju, Harry."

„Já vím."

Natáhl se jí vstříc a ona mu dala ruce kolem krku. Držela se se stejnou výdrží jako vždycky, protože tohle byla Hermiona a ta se nikdy nevzdávala.

„Tak opatrně, Harry, tul se k holce někoho jinýho," řekl Ron s předstíranou výhrůžkou v hlase. Harry se na něho zakřenil přes Hermionino rameno.

„Harry, tohle je jiné," ujistila ho urputně Hermiona a prsty mu zčesala vlasy dozadu. „Jsou tu všechna ta nová preventivní opatření, jsi v bezpečí a – a všechno bude v pořádku."

„Kromě toho," dodal naprosto suverénně Ron, „Jak jsi sám řekl, to zvládneš. Teď znáš mnohem víc zaklínadel."

Harry se usmál. „Pořád nejsem v žádným z nich dobrej."

Hermiona Harryho málem udusila posledním stiskem, než se odtáhla."Tentokrát je to jinak," zopakovala, skoro jako by se snažila přesvědčit sama sebe.

Ron, Neville a Dean mu všichni věnovali popleskání po zádech s různou mírou srdečné mužnosti. Draco na něj zvedl jedno obočí.

„Má pravdu, víš. Je to jiný," poznamenal, jak k nim mířili porotci a ostatní soutěžící.

_Já vím. Posledně jsi byl někde v davu Zmijozelů a měls na sobě odznak Potter je hnusák._ Harry čekal, až Draco něco řekne.

Draco se šibalsky usmál. „Teď jsi vyšší."

„Ále, odprejskni a utíkej si nasadit další stupidně urážlivej odznak, na co čekáš?"

Draco vypadal pobouřeně. „Nebyly stupidní! Strávil jsem jejich vyráběním hodiny."

„To jsem si mohl myslet, že jsi to byl ty," řekl mu Harry. „Ty jeden ďábelskej iniciátore."

„Křivdíš mi, Pottere. Já akorát slovně napadám, protože se zajímám."

Měl čas se akorát nevěřícně zasmát, než ho Lee Jordan chytil za předloktí a odváděl ho, aby se připojil k ostatním šampionům. Harry vrhnul přes rameno váhavý pohled, když začala profesorka McGonagallová zahánět jeho přátele na tribuny.

Draco tam stál mezi Nebelvíry, pravděpodobně nesvůj a s neskrývaným opovržením. Docela jistě vypadal, že nezapadá. Ale byl tady. Třeba už toho řekl dost.

Zachytil Harryho upřený pohled a zavolal, „Jdi na to, Pottere!"

Harry skryl další úsměv, když se setkal s ostatními šampiony. Francouzský chlapec jednoznačně vypadal, že je mu špatně od žaludku. Dívka z Kruvalu mu věnovala plachý úsměv.

„Dobrý přítel?" zeptala se.

Skrývání úsměvu se stalo značně bezúspěšným. „Jo."

Pak si Harry uvědomil, že Lee Jordan ječí do davu.

„-s osmdesáti body, Harry Potter-"

„_O první místo se dělí - oba s osmdesáti pěti body – pan Cedrik Diggory a pan Harry Potter"_

Harrymu vyschlo v ústech. S usmíváním už nebyl problém.

* * *

><p>Šel dovnitř první a sám. Tentokrát s ním nikdo místo na první příčce nesdílel, nikdo koho by mohl tajně nesnášet a Bože, kvůli komu by později mohl cítit tolik viny.<p>

Pomyslel si, že by to mohlo být horší, než to je.

To byla nesmírná úleva. Myslel si, že to bude se vším všudy znovu čtvrtý ročník a místo toho všechno co cítil, byla lítost kvůli tomu nic netušícímu klukovi. Cítil se být na míle vzdálený od onoho dítěte s hlavou plnou snů o záchraně ze spárů Dursleyových.

No, nikdo ho nikdy nezachránil před Dursleyovými, Voldemortem nebo čímkoliv jiným. Musel to udělat sám.

Ale on byl schopný to udělat sám.

Harry kráčel kupředu, oči upřené na šerou pěšinu před sebou. Už to zvládl, rozmáchl se mečem, chopil se hůlky, a měl v plánu to udělat znovu, takže tohle rozhodně mohl zvládnout.

Harry zvedl hlavu a rozhlédl se, když se v bludišti přiblížil k rozcestí.

A dostal největší šok v životě.

Od té poslední nešťastné události jsme přirozeně umístili rozsáhlá zabezpečení...

_Jsou tu všechna ta nová bezpečnostní opatření, jsi v bezpečí a – a všechno bude v pořádku._

Vysoké křoví na vnější straně bludiště se začalo rozmazávat, jako by bylo místo listím tvořené vodou, průhledné jako vlnité sklo. Harry uviděl lidi na přecpaných tribunách a oni mohli vidět jeho, přestože on nemohl vidět skrze vnitřní křoví bludiště.

_Brumbál vážně nenechává nic náhodě. A teď mě prosím nenechte před celým publikem vypadat jako šaška; to by byla voda na Dracův mlýn._

Sevřel hůlku vodorovně v dlani, zašeptal zaklínadlo a šel tam, kam ukazovala.

V první řadě byl malý houf lidí z médií, fotoaparáty připravené. Jak dokonalé, nemyslel si. Bylo mu řečeno, že si někteří mladší studenti vystřihli a schovali onen obrázek jeho a Draca vynořujících se z jezera.

Zapískání Leeho Jordana Harrymu oznámilo, že další dva šampioni, kteří měli stejný počet bodů, vstoupili do bludiště.

Těžký vláčivý zvuk sevřel Harryho žaludek očekáváním, když mu oznámil, že co nevidět narazí na jednu z překážek. Zatnul zuby a řekl si, že to zvládne.

V davu viděl nezaměnitelné hlavy Hermiony a Rona, Hermionina poskakovala, protože balancovala na špičkách. Ron mával jednou z cedulí _Harry Potter bradavický šampion_, které vyrobil Dean.

Tvor se vynořil zpoza rohu a Harry měl co dělat, aby se mu nezvedl žaludek.

Byl to obrovský tlustočerv, jeho slizké natřásající se tělo vyplnilo celý průchod. Záhyby nechutné tělesné hmoty stejné barvy i struktury jako u červa téměř zakrývaly jeho malá černá očka. Ale na rozdíl od všech ostatních tlustočervů, jaké Harry viděl, měl tenhle ústa, doširoka rozevřená ústa s řadami zubů podobných žraločím, které secvakly naprázdno, když Harry uskočil dozadu.

Malá hrozivá hlava se nad tím zakymácela, jako by tlustočerv zachytil pach oběti a pomalu se začal pohybovat směrem k Harrymu, zvuk těžkého těla vlečeného trávou doprovázen tichým, hrůzostrašným syčivým zvukem.

Harry vážně uvažoval, jestli může vyhrát.

Tvor po něm chňapnul, Harry uskočil dozadu a jeho zuby se sevřely pár centimetrů od Harryho trička. Jeho hlava Harrymu připomněla hadí a na okamžik si pomyslel, že by na něj měl zkusit promluvit, ale Brumbál by v žádném případě Harrymu neposkytl takovou výhodu nad ostatními studenty.

Ustupoval dozadu a ještě dál, jak se stvoření pohybovalo k němu, nezastavitelné jako tsunami, dokud neudělal úkrok a nenarazil zády na křovisko.

Potom namířil hůlku a vykřikl „_Impedimenta! Impedimenta!_"

Tlustočerv se pořád přibližoval, jako by jeho setrvačnost dokázala zlomit všechny kletby. Harry vzhlédl k jeho bezvýrazným černým očkám. Pak se tvor najednou zachvěl a zůstal bez hnutí.

Harry musel jen sebrat odvahu k nechutnému úkolu před sebou.

Snaže se nedotknout té věci holou kůží přes něj začal Harry šplhat. Strašné stvoření zapištělo a nadzdvihlo se a Harry spadl na všechny čtyři. Džíny měl pokryté vazkým blátem.

„Ou – ble," řekl Harry, ale nemohl se ani zastavit, aby zauvažoval o příšernosti tohohle zážitku, protože znehybňovací koulo nebude fungovat věčně a on nechtěl být na tlustočervovi, až se bude moct pořádně hýbat.

Štrachal a klouzal se přes tu rozměklou hmotu na požehnaně suchou zem, zašklebil se a běžel od toho předmětu pryč tak rychle, jak dokázal.

Fuj, fuj, fujtajbl, nemohl uvěřit, že se vážně dotkl té nechutné hnusné... _vidiny krásy_.

Harry zůstal stát jako solný sloup. Na pěšině před ním se vlnila víla, tančila, a sama tráva kolem jejích bosých nohou se k ní láskyplně stáčela. Harry nebyl kdovíjak znalý v oblasti ženské krásy, natož krásy sexuální polobohyně, ale dokonce i on mohl vidět, že tohle je neobyčejně půvabný exemplář.

Měla krásná chodidla, obkreslující vzorky v trávě, jako kdyby kolem sebe tvořila čarovný kruh, kruh, který nezadržoval lidi venku, ale zval je dovnitř. Harry chtěl něco udělat, aby ji zaujal, konat pro ni velké činy, ale zároveň se chtěl jen přiblížit a nikdy už nedělat nic jiného, než ji sledovat při tanci.

Vypadala, jako by se koupala ve stříbrném světle, jako kdyby její splývavý hypnotický tanec osvětloval reflektor a... bylo tu něco, co vážně musel udělat, že ano, ale... bylo důležité, aby se nepřestával dívat a možná...

Pohodila vlasy, světlými jako byly ty Dracovy, přes rameno.

„Zůstaň tu a dělej mi společnost," zazpívala sytým hlasem. „Na nic jiného nemysli."

Myšlenka. Byla jako ledová voda, kterou na něj někdo vychrstnul.

Harry zamrkal a ustoupil. Ach, jak _trapné_, celá škola sledovala, jak civí jako idiot na vílu.

Zavřel oči a uši si přikryl rukama a pokusil se dostat zády ke křoví a proplížit se kolem. Místo toho byl zastaven pocitem útlých rukou na hrudi.

Harry prudce otevřel oči a zíral do oceánů nejhlubší modři.

„Promiňte... hm, slečno," řekl a snažil se neznít příliš pohoršeně. „Jsem si jistej, že máte skvělou osobnost a tak, ale já vážně budu muset jít."

„Jsem tak _osamělá_," zapředla a splývala vzhůru proti němu.

„Ahm," odpověděl Harry. „Ne, děkuji. Ale je, hm, to od vás moc milá nabídka," dodal zdvořile.

Ukročil od ní stranou a nechal ji tam stát. Přestala tančit a dívala se za ním.

„A co děláš potom...?" zavolala a zněla jaksi nešťastně.

Harry sprintoval. Z celého srdce doufal, že to nikdo nevyfotil.

Hůlka mu pár blahodárně klidných minut ukazovala správný směr. Harry se skoro uvolnil, jak tak běžel bludištěm. Nic už určitě nemůže být tak zlé jako slizké příšery a zkázonosné svůdnice.

Překážky v bludišti se letos zdály být vybrány spíš podle kvality než kvantity. Harry měl na chvíli docela mírumilovný pocit a s přestávkami šeptal „_Ukaž se_", jak pokračoval kupředu.

Klid ho neuklidnil. Ticho působilo zlověstně, spíš jako znamení, že ho loví něco vychytralého, než že je v bezpečí.

_Prostě buď ostražitej_, myslel si pro sebe. _Prostě zůstaň v pohotovosti, pamatuj, co musíš udělat, nic nenech-_

Něco ho udeřilo a srazilo k zemi, hůlka mu vyletěla do vzduchu.

_-tě překvapit._

Harry se přetočil a obrátil pod ostrým bodáním kopyt do zad a snažil se sebou hodit blíž ke své hůlce a stanout tváří v tvář... lvovi. Supěl, ohromné zahnuté tesáky blízko Harryho tváři a jeden zub obklopovala droboučká vrstva modrého ohně.

Kopyta. Lev. Oheň.

Harry si se zoufalou jasností, kterou v takovýchto situacích získáte, vzpomněl na stranu v jedné z Hermioniných knih.

Lví hlava, hadí ocas, kozí tělo.

Chiméra.

Harry zalapal po dechu a zoufale zatápal jednou rukou. Prsty se mu sevřely kolem dřeva.

O okamžik později si uvědomil, že je to větev z průsvitného křoví. Stejně ji ale vyškubnul, znovu se převalil, aby se dostal zpod chiméry a když tohle nefungovalo, vrazil jí větev do chřtánu a očekával, že každým okamžikem mu do obličeje vybuchne mrak ohně.

Příšera místo toho vztekle zavrčela a skočila po Harryho obličeji. Jeden zahnutý zub přejel Harrymu po tváři a on ucítil prudce se řinoucí krev. Zatlačil větvičku hluboko do jejího hrdla, tlačil ji zpátky a modlil se, aby neplivala oheň.

_Bojuju proti obrovské příšeře skoro neviditelným klacíkem_, pomyslel si divoce. _Tomu říkáte bezpečnostní preventivní opatření?_

Tvor zavrčel a o zlomek ustoupil a Harry zvedl ruku, aby si z obličeje setřel krev.

A když ruku stáhl, byla čistá.

Zvíře se znovu vrhlo vpřed a Harry se převalil v blátě odpichuje se větvičkou a jeho mysl celou dobu horečně pracovala.

Bizarně uslyšel v hlavě strýce Vernona u stolu při snídani před pár lety, jak říká, že myšlenka na snížení daní pro handicapované... je _chiméra_.

Fantazie. Iluze.

Harry svou větvičku zatlačil nahoru do chiméřina krku, nahoru a ještě víc, dokud příšera nespadla nazad a nezůstala ležet v blátě s Harrym sklánějícím se nad ní.

„Nemůžeš mi ublížit," heknul Harry. „Nejsi ani skutečná."

Skoro přepadl dopředu, když se stvoření zhroutilo samo do sebe, ale místo toho zavrávoral a zůstal stát.

Těžce dýchaje, utíraje si čelo do rukávu klopýtal Harry k další mýtině.

A ta vybuchla ohněm.

Harry v úleku vykřikl a pak, z čiré naděje, udělal krok vpřed místo vzad.

Stál a rozhlížel se, čekal na okamžik paniky, na pálivou bolest nebo pach sežehlého oblečení a vlasů, a pak si pomalu uvědomil, že je naprosto v pořádku. Žádná vlna horkosti. Nebyl tu vůbec žádný skutečný oheň.

Byla to iluze, tak jako chiméra.

Harry vtáhl do plic další hluboký nádech, vzhlédl a spatřil Pohár tří kouzelníků blyštící se na podstavci asi půl metru od něj.

Užasle na něj zamrkal.

To určitě nemohl být konec. Hrůza, která ho celý rok trvání turnaje plnila, druhý úkol a jeho následky, myšlenky na Cedrika minulou noc a ten vyděšený zápas s příšerou právě teď... Jak by mohl být _konec_?

No – byl. Tady je Pohár a on ho musí jenom sebrat a bude mít o jednu věc, s níž si musel dělat starosti, méně.

Cítil se téměř lehký úlevou, když natáhl ruku, aby se ho chopil. Později si uvědomil, že vůbec nemyslel na Cedrika, když se jeho ruka přiblížila k jednomu z držadel.

V následující vteřině byla Cedrikova mrtvá tvář jediné, na co dokázal myslet, protože přišlo ono známé, nevolnost způsobující škubnutí za pupíkem a zrádný svět mu proklouzl pod nohama a on si v ledové hrůze pomyslel, _Děje se to znovu..._

* * *

><p>Tentokrát byl silnější a nezraněný; když přistál, byl odhodlaný neupadnout na zem a navzdory tomu, že byl rozhoupaný po dopadu, zůstal na nohou.<p>

A jednou rukou se pořád držel Poháru – _nepokládej ho, měj ho u sebe, může tě přenést zpátky_ – a vytáhl hůlku.

Pak se jeho oči přizpůsobily tmě a vůbec nebyl na hřbitově. Byl ve své ložnici v Nebelvírské věži a všechna světla byla zhasnutá.

V celé místnosti nezazněl jediný zvuk ani jiná známka života. Všechny postele byly prázdné.

Tak jako ta Seamusova.

Harry se divoce rozhlédl a o krok ustoupil od Ronovy opuštěné postele. Zavrzání podlahy pod jeho nohou byl ohavně znepokojivý zvuk, jako kdyby v téhle místnosti nic nevydalo žádný zvuk už roky.

Ticho, tak jako temnota, viselo nad místností těžké a tíživé a Harry už se na ty prázdné postele nedokázal dívat ani o chvilku déle.

Otočil se a vyběhl ze dveří, dolů ze schodů do společenské místnosti, srdce mu tlouklo o žebra a on se jen modlil, aby tam někdo byl, aby pomohl, aby mu to _vysvětlil_...

Ve společenské místnosti bylo ticho a klid, stejně jako nahoře.

V krbu byly pozůstatky velice starého ohně a na Hermionině oblíbeném křesle ležela její kniha, _Muži, kteří příliš milují draky_. Byla otevřená na straně, kde, jak Harry věděl, Hermiona byla minulou noc – byla skoro na konci a stěží ji mohl někdo přinutit, aby knihu odložila.

Teď ji však zjevně odložila, a když Harry natáhl ruku, aby se jí dotkl, stránka byla pokrytá tlustou vrstvou prachu.

S krkem sevřeným hrůzou uskočil, jako kdyby se natáhl, aby se dotkl něčí ruky a zjistil, že je chladná a mrtvá.

A naprosto zešílel.

Bez rozmýšlení udělal něco, co dosud nikdy v životě, pádil po schodech nahoru k dívčí ložnici a vběhl dovnitř.

Nic. Absolutní ticho a prach usazený na velkém ornamentálním motýlovi, kterého, jak si pamatoval, nosila Parvati ráda ve vlasech. Rychlý zděšený výdech, který mu unikl, byl jediným zvukem na světě, a pak běžel pryč i z téhle místnosti, zpátky do společenské místnosti a přes ni k portrétu Buclaté dámy a...

Byla tam, růžová a boubelatá pod vrstvou prachu, jako kdyby obraz mohl zemřít a stát se duchem.

„C-co se všem stalo?" vykoktal Harry, jeho hlas ve ztichlé místnosti byl jako otřes.

„Nevím, co máš na mysli," odpověděla Buclatá dáma. „Jistěže, je tu trochu méně pozdního přicházení a odcházení... ale..."

Odmlčela se, ve tváři nepatrně stísněný výraz. Prach na jejím potrétu svědčil o tom, že se nevyklonila k otevření vchodu celé roky.

„Toho si nevšímej," řekla příkře. „Heslo, když budeš tak hodný."

„Hm... Kratochvílné kouzelnické kejkle," řekl jí Harry.

_Pusť mě pryč odtud._ V krku měl vyschlo hrůzou.

„Naprosto správně," řekla Buclatá dáma. „I když si vážně myslím, že už je čas, abyste ho změnili."

Vyklonila se, aby uvolnila průchod, a její panty hlasitě naříkaly. Nářek se zoufale rozléhal ztemnělou chodbou za ní.

Harry do ní vyběhl, vrhnul se po mramorových schodech dolů do Vstupní síně a právě se chystal seběhnout do zmijozelských sklepení, když mu v hrudi explodoval další výbuch paniky. Zacouval do zdi, opřel se o ni a zíral na strop.

Jeho dech mu v uších zněl nepravidelně a zoufale. Na stropě byly pavučiny a on uvěřil, že jsou vážně všichni pryč, protože byl vyděšený z toho, že uvidí prázdný i Dracův pokoj.

Hrůza přišla k němu domů a byl o svůj domov připraven.

Ani Bradavice nebyly bezpečné. I Bradavice a lidé, které miloval, byly zničeny a on je nebyl schopný ochránit.

Když Harry zaslechl zvuk o sebe cinkajících talířů přicházející z Velké síně, skoro nahlas vykřikl. A když zatlačil do dveří, aby je otevřel, přemáhal hysterickou naději a strach.

Domácí skřítkové chystali stoly k večeři, prostírali k opulentní hostině před prázdné židle pokryté tlustou vrstvou prachu. Vůně horkého jídla způsobila, že se Harrymu zachtělo prudce zvracet.

Jeden skřítek se po něm ohlédl a vypískl škodolibou radostí.

„Jeden z pánů přichází zpátky!"

Všichni domácí skřítkové okamžitě vzhlédli, chopili se Harryho za oblečení a pokoušeli se ho odvléct k nebelvírskému stolu. Pocit jejich hubených svírajících rukou přes oblečení mu způsoboval nutkání na zvracení víc než kdy dřív.

„Co to sakra děláte?"

Winky na něho bezvýrazně zírala obrovskýma, poměrně hrozivýma očima. „Naše poslední příkazy byly udělat večeři, Harry Pottere. Dělali jsme večeři strašlivě dlouho. My být velice rádi, že vás vidíme. My doufat, že máte hlad."

„_Pusťte _mě!"

Později si Harry nevzpomínal, jestli je odkopnul z cesty. Udělat něco takového – být někdo takový – by mu až příliš připomínalo Luciuse Malfoye a on na něho nikdy nechtěl vzpomínat.

Zoufale toužil se dostat pryč, i když se jenom hnal znovu nahoru do schodů, aby se pokusil dostat do Brumbálovy pracovny. Byl už ve druhém patře, když ho udeřila myšlenka, že Brumbál je určitě taky pryč a on zíral do kamenných očí chrliče a zlehka se smál, hystericky, když uvažoval, jestli tam pořád je Fawkes a čeká, až lidé příjdou zpátky. Tak jako Buclatá dáma. Tak jako domácí skřítkové.

Neřekl ani slovo, když chrlič uskočil stranou a schodiště sjelo pomalým klouzavým pohybem dolů k zemi.

Harry byl dávno za hranicí překvapení a dost daleko za hranicí strachu, takže si jen tlumeně uvědomoval, že je pociťuje. Takže jenom se vzdáleným neurčitým děsem spatřil obrovského hada, jak se vine dolů ze schodů s naprosto stejným pozvolným klouzáním jako samo pohyblivé schodiště. Okamžitě poznal Nagini – často ji vídal ve snech.

Na hrůzu si nevzpomněl, dokud nezaslechl na schodech za hadem krok.

Stál a čekal, jeho hůlka a Pohár se mu pořád neužitečně houpaly v rukou. Schodiště dosedlo na zem.

Vysoko na schodech stál Voldemort s bledou úzkou tváří nelítostnou tak, jak si to Harry pamatoval. Rudé oči se zúžily, když spatřily Harryho, a Harry byl sám a všichni přátelé už byli pryč a nezůstalo tu nic, za co by bojoval.

„Myslím, že teď," řekl on, „se mi podrobíš bez většího přemlouvání."

Dlouhý tichý okamžik na něho Harry hleděl.

„Proč bych měl?" zeptal se pomalu. „Ty _parchante_."

V onen dlouhý tichý moment si Harry pomyslel – ani obraceč času vás nevezme do budoucnosti. Nemůže být noc. Ten prach na všem, to nemůže být skutečné.

Všechno je to neskutečné. Je to jako chiméra, jako ten oheň, je to...

„Nejsi ani skutečnej!"

Voldemort nezmizel, ale začal scházet ze schodů.

_To nestačí_, pomyslel si zoufale Harry. _Musím udělat ještě něco, jako větvička, jako průchod zkrz plameny..._

A bylo to, jednoduše řečeno, beznadějné. Nemohl proti Voldemortovi udělat vůbec nic.

Ale utíkat nehodlal.

Stál tam a chvěl se, zatímco Voldemort rychle sešel zbývající schody. Neucouvnul, když pohlédl do té nelidské tváře a pozvedl hůlku, když Voldemort pozvedl svou, a Harry si docela zřetelně pomyslel, _Všechny jsem zklamal_.

Voldemort otevřel ústa a Harry se snažil přijít na kletbu, kterou by zakřičel. Ale...

Potom zjistil, že je znovu na denním světle, iluze se vytrácela, jako by ji ani nikdy neviděl.

Pohár v jeho ruce se ztratil taky a skutečný Pohár se leskl na podstavci před ním. Natáhl ruku... a stál před bludištěm.

Vyhrál Pohár tří kouzelnických škol a všechno to skončilo.

Harry stál ve světle a mrkal nahoru na Brumbála, jehož tvář byla vážná. Neměl čas zeptat se, co měl udělat, nebo jak mohl vědět, nebo co cítil, že měl udělat – aby vyhrál něco víc než turnaj.

Brumbál stanul stranou a vybuchující blesky fotoaparátů a euforický nával kamarádů proti němu zakryly všechno ostatní.

Ronovy ruce mu sevřely ramena.

„Harry! Tys prostě zmizel... Mohli jsme se zbláznit. Jsi v pořádku?"

Harry zamžikal vzhůru na Rona, který byl tak bledý, že jeho pihy vypadaly, jako by hořely. Stejně jasně, jako planuly pihy, si vzpomněl na všechny postele v ložnici prázdné.

„Jsem v pohodě," řekl pomalu.

Sirius a Lupin vedli s Brumbálem rozrušený rozhovor. Hermiona se snažila protlačit si cestu davem, její tázavý hlas příliš tenký, než aby dolehl k Brumbálovým uším.

„Pane! Pane, bylo... opravdu _nutné_, aby zmizel...?"

Nevillův kulatý obličej byl rozzářený, když se díval přes Ronovo rameno na Harryho. Jeho výraz znepokojivě připomínal Colina Creeveyho.

„To bylo úžasný, Harry," řekl srdečně.

„Dobrý Nebe, Longbottome, neskládáš mu poklonu za husarskej kousek při sexu."

To jízlivé protáhnutí donutilo Harryho si uvědomit, že je něco špatně dřív, než se otočil, aby se na Draca podíval, úsměv mu pohasl dřív, než se vůbec objevil. Jako had požírající vlastní ocas. Jako had.

Draco stál odděleně od bezprostřední tlačenice kolem Harryho, už samotný způsob, jakým stál, kolem něj vytvářel prostor. Měl pohrdlivě nakrčený ret a chladné oči.

„Gratulace, Pottere," řekl. „Další ohromující ukázka bezhlavé blbosti. _Výborně_."

Pak se obrátil a hrdě odkráčel.

„Takovej parchant!" vybuchl Ron. „Neposlouchej ho, Harry. Jenom závidí – vždycky ti záviděl."

Ginniny tmavé oči se velice rozšířily.

„Jsi v pořádku, Harry?"

Harry se vymanil Ronovi a zíral za Dracem. V mysli neměl vůbec nic, kromě šoku a naléhavé potřeby zjistit, co si Draco myslí, že dělá.

Pořád ještě držel Pohár, uvědomil si nepřítomně, a odstrčil ho směrem k Ronovi.

Ron pustil Harryho rameno, aby ho převzal.

„Jenom – to na minutku podrž, můžeš?" zeptal se Harry a nechával všechny za sebou.

Najde Draca a přivede ho zpátky. Takhle prosté to bylo a on nehodlal plýtvat pozorností na ruce, které se ho pokoušely při průchodu zadržet.

Šel prostě zarputile za Dracem, který už byl pryč z famfrpálového hřiště a zrychloval za svah za ním, pryč z dohledu. Zdálo se, že míří k Zapovězenému lesu. _Opravdu_ si nejspíš nepřál být následován.

Spustil se déšť, droboučké, téměř neviditelné jehličky, a Harry spolu se studeným chlístáním do tváře ucítil drobné bodnutí zlosti a obav. Co udělal a proč se Draco chová takhle, a _zatraceně_, byl unavený a šíleně vyděšený a těšil se na – na trochu klidu a možná na Draca tvářícího se spokojeně nebo uklidněně, místo tohohle!

Soustředil se na tu světlou hlavu a prostě utíkal, protože Draco nevěděl, že jde někdo za ním a kráčel kupředu a nejjednoduší věc na světě byla se hnát vpřed, zatímco vkročili pod střechu stromů, popadnout Draca za předloktí, škubnutím ho obrátit a_ ječet_.

„Co to sakra mělo všechno znamenat, Malfoyi?"

Dracova tvář byla bílá, úzká a nesmiřitelná a déšť na jeho obličeji vypadal jako cokoliv, jenom ne slzy.

„Gratuloval jsem ti, Pottere," odpověděl Draco poklidně. „Vynikající projev téměř sebevražedné blbosti. Jedna z tvých dosud nejlepších prací, řekl bych. Kdo ví, jakých výšin můžeš dosáhnout? Teď, když jsi dostal moje pocty, by ses měl radši vrátit k fanklubu. Bez tebe pravděpodobně chřadnou."

Harry na něho zlostně pohlédl. Draco pohled nemilosrdně oplácel.

„Proč se nepřestaneš chovat jako takovej hroznej blbeček," navrhnul Harry rozčileným a tichým hlasem.

„Proč ty nepřestaneš _být_ takovej blbeček?" vyptával se Draco chladným, téměř konverzačním a zcela opovržlivým tónem.

Pokusil se vytáhnout svůj rukáv z Harryho sevření, ale Harry místo toho popadl jeho rameno. Harry uviděl jeho nakrčené rty a snažil se vzpomenout si, která osoba, kterou nesnášel, měla přesně tenhle výraz, a pak si uvědomil, že to byl Malfoy.

Ten starý Malfoy, _přesně_ takovýhle, a Harry pocítil bizarní nutkání ho praštit a jediný důvod, proč to neudělal byl, proč by starého Malfoye zajímalo, jestli je jeho blbost téměř sebevražedná?

„Proč mě na vteřinu nepřestaneš urážet a _neřekneš mi, co jsem provedl_!" vybuchl Harry. „Udělal jsem jenom to, co jsem musel udělat, nechápu, proč se vztekáš, tak proč nenecháš všech těchhle hovadin a neřekneš mi to!"

„Co jsi provedl?" vyštěkl Draco. „Pokoušel ses s tou chimérou bojovat větvičkou!"

„Poslouchej, musel jsem, nic jinýho tam nebylo a neměl jsem čas myslet-"

„Myslet?" Dracův hlas byl tenký rozhořčením. „Copak nikdy nemyslíš na-"

„Na tebe myslím pořád!" zařval Harry.

Stáli ve studeném jiskření deště, zlostně na sebe hleděli a dýchali v mělké zuřivé synchronizaci. Dracovo rameno pod Harryho rukou stoupalo a klesalo s jeho hrudníkem ostrými a rychlými nádechy a výdechy.

Dracova ústa byla nekompromisní linkou.

„Jsi lehkovážnej vůl," řekl nevýrazně.

„Nevím, co-"

„Hele, musí to přestat, jasný?" vyštěkl Draco. „Musí to přestat, všechno tohle pobíhání, pokoušení se být hrdina a všechny nás zachránit, _vidím_, jak o tom přemýšlíš. Nemůžeš bojovat sám s příšerama."

„Já ne – vždyť ne – bože, Draco, kvůli _tomuhle_ jsi tak vytočenej?"

Draco, pro kterého bylo zlostné hledění tak snadné, se díval do země.

„Nevím, co-"

Harry pocítil náhlý klid, jaký cítil, když vešel do bludiště.

„Draco. Draco, podívej se na mě." Nepodíval, a Harry mu trhnutím zvedl bradu. Draco okamžitě znovu zlostně zíral, oči rozšířené potupou. „To je v pořádku, jestli sis o mě dělal starosti," řekl jemně Harry.

„Co to provádíš, Pottere," řekl Draco hlasem, který postrádal jistotu. Jenom Harryho ruka mu bránila se odvrátit.

Déšť vždycky způsoboval, že byly Dracovy vlasy trochu zelektrizované. Harry nezmínil, že jsou trochu načechrané, jelikož měl Draco už tak dost starostí.

„Je v pořádku mít starosti," řekl. „Vím, že na to nejsi zvyklej."

„Mámí tě smysly, Pottere?" vyptával se Draco. „Mám starosti neustále. Celá škola žije v hrůze. Moji Zmijozelové nejsou v bezpečí, já nevím, co mám dělat, abych je ochránil-"

„A to je tvůj problém!" křikl Harry. „Jsi zvyklej lidi ochraňovat tím, že jim rozdáváš rozkazy a jsi silnější než všichni ostatní. Proto se chováš jako idiot, protože nejsi zvyklej vidět někoho, koho máš rád, v nebezpečí a nebýt schopnej s tím něco udělat!"

„A _co_?" křikl Draco zpátky. „Ty jsi zrovna takovej! Jsi horší!"

Harry pomyslel na to, jak byli všichni pryč, na ten pronikavý pocit, že je všechny zklamal.

„Já vím," řekl tlumeným hlasem. „Proto to chápu."

Draco vzhlédl k Harrymu, tentokrát sám od sebe, a kousl se ze strany do rtu. Pak uchopil Harryho ruku, mírně ji odtáhl od své tváře a nechal ji spadnout.

„Nehodlám být ničím míň než ty, Draco," řekl Harry a zkřížil ruce na prsou. „_Mně_ nemůžeš rozdávat rozkazy."

„No, já nehodlám být ničím míň než ty, Harry," odsekl Draco ostře. „Už nechci slyšet další kraviny o tom, že se nepřihlašuju na nebezpečný pozice."

„To ne – jenom jsem se snažil-" Harry ztěžka vydechl. „Dobře. Omlouvám se."

Draco přikývl. „Omlouvám se, jestli jsem tam byl – trochu blbec. Ne že ty bys nebyl sebevražednej idiot, samozřejmě. Měl jsi tam zůstat hezky a pohodlně s tou vílou." Rozzářil se. „Vlastně si myslím, že tebou byla trochu uchvácena. Mohl bys-"

Harry se neubránil smíchu.

„Ty jsi nemožnej."

Draco se zářivě usmál nazpátek a zvedl ruku, aby se dotkl Harryho tváře. Harry cítil studený tlak mokrých konečků prstů podél lícní kosti.

Pohlédl na Draca a pomyslel na ten výbuch paniky ve své hrudi, když nedokázal zvládnout ani jít a podívat se na jeho prázdný pokoj.

Draco stáhl ruku zpět a zkoumal svoje prsty.

„Jsi špinavej," poznamenal. Harry ho chytil za zápěstí.

„Pojď zpátky," řekl. „Musím dořešit celý tohle představení."

„Ach, můj Bože!" zvolal Draco a vypadal šokovaně. „Jistě že musíš! Bude ceremoniál! Budou _peníze_. Ty naprostej kreténe, co sleduješ tímhle pobíháním okolo?"

Harry zvedl obočí. Draco neměl ani tu slušnost, aby vypadal na rozpacích.

„Pojď zpátky," zopakoval a Draco nechal Harryho, aby ho odtáhl zpátky k famfrpálovému hřišti.

Když se vraceli, Ginny Harrymu věnovala zářivý úsměv na uvítanou. Ron mu věnoval rozrušený pohled a jen tak tak si dokázal vyšetřit úšklebek pro Draca.

„Harry, _prosímtě_, tohle si vezmi zpátky," řekl a vtiskl Pohár Harrymu do volné ruky. „Mají se do toho dát peníze a pak ti Popletal má při ceremoniálu Pohár vrátit. Bude proslov a tak dál. Lidi se ho pořád snažili fotit a mně už z toho hrabe..."

Na důkaz Ronových slov se na ně vyřítila armáda fotografů. Ron kvapem odcouval směrem k Hermioně. Harry si vzpomněl, že je zraněný a špinavý a přál si, aby byl poblíž Hagrid, za kterého by se mohl schovat.

„Ale ne," řekl tiše.

„Můžou si vyfotit mě, jestli chtějí," prohlásil samolibě Draco. „Já jsem hezkej."

Popletal k nim přichvátal, sebejistota, která od únosů znatelně uvadla, se pro tuto zvláštní příležitost zjevně obnovila. V rukou držel pytel peněz a zářivě se usmál na Harryho. Harry ho pozoroval s chladnou nedůvěrou. Nezdálo se, že by si toho všiml.

„Namouduši, Harry, kam ses to _dostal_?" zeptal se. „Tady, tohle si vezmi a dej to do Poháru... Řekneš pár slov, že ano?" dodal, když Harry pustil Dracovo zápěstí, aby převzal peníze.

„Ehm," odpověděl zírající Harry. „Proslov?"

„Navrhuji, abys s sebou vzal na pódium tu vílu a přiměl ji, aby si svlíkla šaty," navrhnul Draco. „To všechny hezky rozptýlí. Nebo si sám můžeš sundat košili. Co si budeme nalhávat, tihle fotografové zoufale prahnou po každým centimetru z tebe."

„Děkuji, Draco," řekl Harry koutkem úst. „Máš nějaký návrhy, co nezahrnují neslušný chování na veřejnosti?"

„Já?" řekl Draco pobouřeně. „Nikdy!"

„Za pár minut bys měl být na pódiu, Harry," řekl mu Popletal. „Jen se ještě vteřinku drž Poháru – musím si udělat poznámky pro _svůj_ proslov..."

Odspěchal. Harry zíral za ním a zoufale se díval do cvakajících fotoaparátů a zlatého vnitřku Poháru. Padal už vyčerpáním a bolestí.

Podíval se po Dracovi, učinil rozhodnutí a usmál se.

„Rozmyslel jsem si to," řekl. „Jdeme."

„_Cože_?"

Harry upustil peníze a znovu se chopil Dracova zápěstí. Draco vypadal šokovaně a natáhl se, aby je sebral.

„Za žádných okolností neodhazuj peníze, aby ses chytil osoby!" napomenul ho přísně. „Lidi si můžeš koupit za peníze!"

„A co tebe?" navrhnul Harry. „No tak, chci pryč."

„Mě rozhodně ne," řekl vážně Draco. „Já jsem zvláštní výjimka. Kam přesně chceš jít?"

„Nevím. Kamkoliv. Jinam než sem. S tebou."

Draco vypadal téměř užasle. „Ty to myslíš vážně. _Jsi_ šílenej."

Harry se bezhlavě zasmál. Všechno to byla iluze, bylo po turnaji a on je v háji, jestli bude mít proslov. Obrátil se a pořád držel Draca, který se zasmál a dobrovolně šel s ním.

„Nechce se mi věřit, žes mě táhl celou cestu zpátky, abychom zase odešli."

„Ach, ale tohle je jiný," řekl Harry s jistotou, jak se za nimi začala ozývat zalapání po dechu. Začal do svahu kráčet rychleji. „Mimochodem, Draco... máš tuhle sobotu volno?"

„Řekl bych, že ano," odpověděl obezřetně Draco. „Proč?"

„Mám pro tebe dárek," odpověděl Harry a dělal co mohl, aby zněl lhostejně.

Draco vypadal nadšeně.

„Dárek? Za co? Proč ho nemůžu dostat hned? Co to je? Je to lesklý?

Napověz mi."

Harry vyslal pohled přes rameno. „Draco?"

„Ano?" řekl Draco, jehož mysl byla zjevně plně zaměstnaná vyhlídkou na dárek.

„Mohl bys běžet?"

Pořád na ně zlehka padal déšť a oni se z jakéhosi důvodu smáli a uháněli z kopce dolů se smečkou fotografů v těsném závěsu.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitola jedenáctá

**Když se stmívá**

_I looked into your eyes_

_They told me plenty I already knew_

_I never let myself believe that you might stray _

_I thought, I'll be with you until my dying day_

Byl pátek ráno, čtyři dny po skončení turnaje, a Harry se právě probudil a jizva mu hořela.

Teď, když Voldemortova moc narůstala, ho pálila často. Naučil se s tím smířit.

Nenaučil se, aby to nenenáviděl.

Když měl obavy ohledně turnaje za sebou a když odvrátil pohled od Seamusovy prázdné postele, mohl téměř předstírat, že famfrpál je jediná věc, se kterou si musí dělat starosti. Proč musela tahle bolest přijít zrovna teď?

„Harry."

Obrátil se za zvukem Ronova hlasu a pocítil náhlý, hloupý záblesk strachu, jako kdyby měl Ron uvidět jizvu a myslet si, že je to značka vraha.

Ron se usmál, mírně, starostlivě. Harry mu úsměv oplatil, aby ukázal, že je v pořádku a úsměv se stal opravdovějším, když spatřil Ronovo pyžamo.

Ron byl teď dost vysoký na to, aby mohl nosit pyžamo, které v jeho věku nosil Bill, a to mělo na kapsičce u jeho srdce obrázek vyšpulených rtů, kvůli kterému si ho Harry vždycky dobíral. A podle jakéhosi Ronova fyzikálního zákona byly pyžamové kalhoty příliš krátké – i když si byl Harry zcela jistý, že on a Bill jsou stejně velcí.

„V pohodě?" zeptal se Ron a sedl si na postel.

Harry si přitáhl nohy k hrudníku, aby udělal místo pro Rona, a byl rád za to rozptýlení.

„Já – jo. Stává se to dost často."

_A pokaždé mě to nutí pomýšlet víc a víc na to, že ho musíme zlikvidovat. Nutí mě to být víc odhodlanej toho parchanta zabít._

„Je to horší, vědět, když je Ty-víš-kdo naštvanej?" promluvil Ron zničehonic, jako by se skoro bál to říct. „Někdy si myslím, že to – že nevědět je ta nejhorší věc. Nesnáším záhady. Nesnáším všechno, co je-" zaksichtil se. „Děsivý."

„Já nevím," řekl Harry unaveně. „Já to takhle měl vždycky, pamatuješ?" Odmlčel se. „Řekl bych, že obojí je blbý."

„Jo." Ron se vytáhnul na posteli dál, narazil do rámu a zašklebil se. „Chceš něco vědět? Bude to znít trochu střeleně."

Harry přikývl.

„Víš, jak Neville tak příšerně chrápe? Někdy čekám fakt zoufale, až se ozve, protože mě to ujišťuje o tom, že tady pořád někdo je. Někdy bez toho nedokážu usnout."

Oba se na minutu odmlčeli a naslouchali vrčení Nevillova chrápání. Byl to příšerný zvuk a oni si vyměnili drobný úšklebek.

„Nemyslím si, že to zní střeleně," řekl Harry. „Všechno je tak špatný... bereš si útěchu, kde jenom můžeš."

„Jo..." Ron narovnal čelist. „Měl jsem v úmyslu si s tebou o tom promluvit. To proto, víš."

„Proto co?" zeptal se Harry.

„Proto jsem neuškrtil Malfoye a nepohřbil ho v mělkým hrobě, aby ses přestal bratříčkovat s nepřítelem."

„On není nepřítel," řekl Harry zostra.

„Ty si to očividně nemyslíš, Harry. Ale _já_ toho pitomce pořád nesnáším. Vždycky byl nepřítel-" Ron se zamračil. „Úlisnej, zlovolnej buzíček, co přestane plácat pátý přes devátý, jenom aby povykoval kvůli svým vlasům. Ale – fajn, vím, že ho teď máš z nějakýho důvodu rád."

Ron se zašklebil, když to říkal, jako kdyby si chtěl vypláchnout pusu.

„Není takovej, jakej si myslíš," řekl Harry. „No. Chci říct, že povykuje kvůli svým vlasům."

_Vidíš?_ Řekl Ronův výraz. _Zlej._

„A někdy je trochu zženštilej. A dobře, ano, neví, kdy přestat mluvit. Ale..." Harry se zarazil. „Mám ho rád," řekl potichu. „Mám ho hodně rád."

„Hm. Jo, to vidím," řekl Ron. „Nejsem úplně natvrdlej, víš. Viděl jsem, jak vy dva utíkáte z turnaje jako uprchlí kriminálníci." Zavrtěl hlavou. „Namouduši, Harry, co sis myslel, že děláš?"

„Skoro to vyšlo," zaprostestoval.

„Harry, chytili vás na úpatí kopce a pak se jim ten imbecil pokusil namluvit, že jsi měl aférku s profesorkou Trelawneyovou."

„Mohlo to klapnout," řekl obranně Harry.

„Imbecil," zopakoval Ron. „A prohlašuju, že by sis býval zasloužil aspoň profesorku Sinistrovou."

„Rone," řekl Harry a potlačoval úšklebek. „Myslím, že se pozvracím."

Ron vypadal nesvůj. „Jo, no... jde o to... že věci _jsou_ špatný, jak jsi řekl. A všichni potřebujem věci, který to zlepší. Jestli ti on pomáhá – jestli mu věříš – nechci ti to brát."

Harry zíral na Ronovu upřímnou tvář.

Ron se zamračil. „Ale stejně to nesnáším. _A_ jeho," dodal, jen aby bylo jasno. „Ty mu možná důvěřuješ, ale já si myslím, že bys neměl. Kdyby se věci měly jenom o trochu líp, skalpoval bych ho a pověsil jeho pitomý vlasy před nebelvírskej vstup. A jestli není tak dobrej kamarád, jak je jenom jeho slizkým zmijozelským způsobem možný, tak ho stejně skalpuju."

Harry spolknul úsměv. „Rone." Ron se na něj podíval. „Já... Jsi můj nejlepší kamarád. To víš."

„Měl bych doufat, že ano," řekl Ron. „Jinak bych musel Malfoye vážně zabít."

„Je tohle soukromá dřímavá párty, nebo se může přidat kdokoli?"

Deanovy tmavé oči byly současně vážné i usměvavé a Harry by ho nikdy neodmítl. Ale to ho teď ani nenapadlo, když tu nebyl Deanův nejlepší kamarád.

„_Kdokoli_ se přidat nemůže," řekl. „Ale ty jsi vítán."

Dean se vyšplhal na postel a šťouchnul do Rona, aby si vydobyl víc místa. „Tak, o čem se bavíme?"

„O turnaji," odpověděl Harry.

„Aha," zakřenil se Dean. „To je v každém případě teď jedna věc, kterou máš z krku. I když musím říct, že když jsi zmizel, všechny nás to vyděsilo."

„Ani pro mě to nebylo zrovna bezva," odpověděl Harry.

Nechtěl o tom přemýšlet, nechtěl se o tom bavit. To málo, co řekl, přimělo Siriuse zblednout vzteky a hnát se ukousnout Brumbálovi hlavu. Brumbál řekl, že to bylo nezbytné a Harry to později pochopí.

Harry si to přál chápat _teď_.

„Ginny plakala," pokračoval jemně Dean.

„Hermiona měla taky na krajíčku," dodal Ron.

„Myslím, že každý byl zděšený," řekl Dean. „Víš jak to v těchto dobách chodí. Už ani Bradavice nejsou bezpečné. Máme tu toho špeha."

To slovo, _špeh_, ztěžka tlačilo na závěsy kolem nich. Harry si nevzpomínal, že by ho někdo kdykoliv předtím v nebelvírské ložnici vyslovil. Viděl, jak se tváře kolem něj zasmušily. Přitiskli se k sobě.

„Bude to dobrý," řekl jim Harry, protože někdo to říct musel.

„Musíme zjistit, kdo to je," odvětil tiše Dean. „Musíme mít alespoň jedno místo, kde můžeme být v bezpečí. Pak věci možná začnou být dobré."

* * *

><p>Teď byl den a čas oběda.<p>

„No tak, Harry."

„Proč bych měl?"

„Protože to _vážně_ chci."

„Možná kdybys žadonil."

„Uvažuju o tom."

Harry se usmál. „Na kolena, Malfoyi."

Draco naklonil hlavu a věnoval mu vítězný úsměv na oplátku. „Znamená to, že to uděláš?"

„Já... se musím dívat na obrázek hada," hrál Harry o čas.

Draco na něj zakoulel očima. „Ubohá výmluva, Pottere. Mám hada na svým prefektským odznaku. Koukni se na něj a hned teď řekni něco v hadím jazyce. Slyšel jsem to jenom jednou a chci to slyšet znovu!"

„Nebuď fakan," řekl Harry nepřítomně. „A co bych měl vůbec říct?"

Draco zauvažoval. „Mohl bys říct 'Draco je nejvyšší vládce všeho a má dokonalé lícní kosti.'"

Harry se soustředil na odznak připjatý na Dracových prsou. Had byl jenom plochý zelený obrys na stříbrném pozadí, ale mohl vidět chvějící se rozeklaný jazyk.

„Draco je někdy naprostej idiot a myslím, že je možná zamilovanej do svýho zrcadla."

Intenzivní syčení se drželo ve vzduchu.

„Hej!" řekl Draco.

Harry zvedl jedno obočí. „Vždyť ani nevíš, co jsem řekl."

„Ne, ale znám _tě_, pitomče." Draco si dopřál samolibý úsměv, než pokračoval. „A _tohle_ bylo skvělý," řekl uznale Harrymu. „Měl bys to dělat častěji. Vsadím se, že na Morag by to udělalo dojem."

„Draco Malfoyi, jestli nezklapneš ohledně téhle Morag-"

Dracův chladný letmý pohled se mihl po nádvoří, po kterém kráčeli a drželi se ve spojovací chodbičce kvůli chladu na otevřeném prostoru.

„Dobře. Když se ti nelíbí akce Zmijozel, možná bys rád věděl, že tvůj nejrozkošnější pronásledovatel je pořád víc než jasnej."

Harry se rozhlédl a uviděl mihnutí zářivých vlasů.

„Máš na mysli Ginny?"

Draco zkřivil ret. „Určitě jsem nemyslel Creeveyho, že? My o vlku, a tady je, a dvakrát tak hladová po lásce. Ještě štěstí, že nejsi zahýbací typ; šest pomstychtivých starších bratrů by byla vyhlídka vzbuzující obavy. A být zbožňovanej je zábava."

„Draco. Vzpomínáš, jak jsme mluvili o tom, jak nejsi schopnej mě opatrovat? To zahrnuje i to, že nemáš dovoleno mi organizovat život."

Byl si jistý, že se Ginny šla jen projít. Ano, byla do něho trochu zakoukaná už od doby, kdy byli všichni děti a tahle zakoukanost zjevně přetrvala dostatečně na to, aby mu tehdy oplácela polibky – a ano, dobře, možná by se jí _líbilo _s ním chodit, ale on neměl zájem a ona to nemohla myslet tak moc vážně.

Draco vypadal dotčeně.

„Já se ti jenom snažím pomoct na cestě ke štěstí."

„Jsem šťastnej právě teď, díky moc."

„Mohl bys být šťastnější," pokračoval Draco. „Existuje jedna věc s jazykem, kterou jsem Morag naučil – váže se k tomu dlouhej příběh s nočním klubem a citróny-"

„Draco!"

Dracova hlava vyletěla nahoru. Harry postřehl, že pokaždé pozná, když to Harry myslí vážně.

„Prostě přestaň, dobře? Nerad poslouchám podobný věci. Ty máš na víc."

Draco pozvedl obočí.

„Někdy jsi fakt pitomej, Harry. Víš to, žejo?"

„Ano, vím. Ale na následující hodinu se s tím budeš muset smířit. Slíbils, že necháš ležet svůj zatracenej projekt, když ti řeknu celej příběh o Tajemné komnatě. Jsi můj."

Draco se usmál. „Nechci se vracet k handrkování. I když si pořád nejsem ohledně téhle události s Komnatou jist."

Harry ho šťouchnul, aby si vyměnili krátké předstíraně pobouřené pohledy.

„Copak bych ti lhal?"

„Copak tě obviňuju? To jenom celej ten podnik s vytahováním meče z klobouku. Z klobouků se tahají _králíci._"

„Nemyslím, že by se mi tehdy líbilo zkoušet zabít baziliška králíkem."

„Ach, ale já bych tě moc rád viděl to zkoušet. Představ si to. Představ si ty fotky." Draco se pustil do rychlého, ale energického předvádění. „Statečný hrdina hrozivě mává svým chundelatým kníkajícím zkázonosným mazlíkem. 'Zpátky, zpátky, odporný hade!' Úder! Útrpné vypísknutí. Pa-"

Harry natáhl ruku, popadl ho a přitáhl ho za rukáv zpátky.

„Ty jsi někdy _takovej_ šašek, Malfoyi."

„Jak se opovažuješ! Nikdo nechápe moji uměleckou náturu."

Harry, pobavený, jenom zavrtěl hlavou. Draco okamžik trucoval, pak se mu zřejmě zvedla nálada a začal si polohlasně prozpěvovat, pravděpodobně aby prokázal svoji uměleckou náturu. Nebo možná aby štval Harryho.

Tuhle písničku zpíval pokaždé. Byla to jedna stará od Sudiček a Harry si vybavil, že Draco ji měl asi vždycky v oblibě.

Když jednou v šestém ročníku odtáhli kamarádi, s nimiž sdílel ložnici (obzvlášť Seamus, ale na to nemyslet) Harryho do klubu v Prasinkách, strávil Harry noc zíráním do svého máslového ležáku, zatímco hrály všechny písně od Sudiček. Nenáviděl každou jednu z nich, jak tam tak seděl a snažil se nesledovat Rona a Hermionu nebo Seamuse a Levanduli, kteří byli tehdy spolu...

A nejvíc ze všech nenáviděl tuhle, protože když začala hrát, vhrnuli se dovnitř z baru Zmijozelští v tlačenici jen tak tak oblečených těl, a Zmijozelové vážně nepotřebovali svou jednu noc v měsíci, aby se mohli v klubu opít a hromadně budit pohoršení.

Harry si vybavil, jak byl značně zaražený, že nejenom dívčí hábity byly velmi krátké, ale taky Zabini a – tehdy Malfoy – byli oba málo oblečení. Zabiniho hábit se zdál být ušitý z dračí kůže s rozhalenkou na hrudi a Malfoy neměl rukávy. Harry si pomyslel _Typický_ a zamračil se do svého máslového ležáku, když polovina Zmijozelů začala nadšeně vyřvávat slova.

Vnitřek Malfoyových úst byl vymalován černou a křiklavě růžovou neonového světla a stínů.

Harry si tehdy pomyslel, že je to příšerná píseň.

„Nemáš s kým tančit, Pottere? Jak extrémně nepřekvapivý."

Poznal ten pomalý, potěšeně zlomyslný hlas dřív, než vzhlédl. Malfoy, zničehonic se opírající o loket, jako by ho tam postavil krutý osud.

Očividně opilý a zpocený z mačkanice, a Harry cítil pronikavé mísící se pachy, když se Malfoy naklonil, aby se podíval na Harryho pití a vyjeknul pohrdavým smíchem.

„_Máslovej ležák_? Vidím, že letos soupeříme s Longbottomem o vysněnej titul Nejubožejšího studenta. Jen tak dál, Pottere, máš na to. Věřím ti!"

Harry ho surově odstrčil. „Běž ode mě, Malfoyi."

Harry se velice úporně snažil přijít na to, jakou příšernou věc mohl provést, že za ni byl trestán Malfoyem.

Ze všech lidí byl Harry zachráněn Zabinim, který se vynořil za Malfoyem a na okamžik se dotkl jeho boku. Dokonce i tehdy viděl, že je Zabini nemístně hrabivý.

„Ty netancuješ, Draco? Tohle je tvá píseň."

Malfoyovy alkoholem rozjasněné oči zajiskřily, když opustily Harryho. „Samozřejmě, že tancuju," odpověděl.

Harry odešel. Vůbec netoužil po dalším výsměchu nebo vidět zvrhlé Zmijozely, jak se všichni dohromady svíjí na tanečním parketu.

Ach, tehdy tu píseň nenáviděl.

Teď mu tak moc nevadila.

Uvědomil si, že si brouká s ním, když na něj Draco zvedl obočí.

„Mohl bys zpívat taky," navrhnul Draco.

„Ne, díky," odpověděl Harry. „Nezpívám o nic víc než tančím."

„Nezpívá. Netančí. Jediný, co umí, dámy a pánové, je zabíjet příšery pomocí králíků."

„Ne-" Harry se zarazil a zasmál se. „Umím toho mnohem víc, než jen tohle."

„A mluví velice cool hadí řečí," dodal Draco. „To ti uznám."

Harry se odmlčel a zachvěl se. Vzpomínal si na Toma Raddlea mluvícího stejnou řečí a na záchvěv znechucení, když mu Brumbál řekl: _přenesl na tebe něco ze své vlastní moci..._ Už by hadím jazykem znovu nepromluvil, kdyby to po něm chtěl kdokoliv jiný než Draco a kdyby se necítil – provinile.

Protože vylákal Draca z jeho pokoje pod falešnou záminkou, samozřejmě. Neřekl Dracovi celý příběh o Tajemné komnatě. Vynechal nynějšího padoucha, muže, který podstrčil zkázu nevinné dívce.

Chtěl Draca _chránit_ a už na tom nesešlo. Tak jméno Luciuse Malfoye vypustil a chtít Draca chránit nebylo nic, kvůli čemu se cítit provinile.

Ale stejně se tak cítil a znovu se zachvěl.

„Proboha, Harry, ty mrzneš," poznamenal Draco. „Proč sis nenašel nějaký rukavice, ty velký tele?"

Věnoval Harrymu kritický pohled a pak se natáhl a zauzloval Harrymu šálu pevněji kolem krku. A ano, muselo být chladno, protože Dracův dech byl proti Harryho tváři podivně hřejivý.

„Namouduši, poslední záchvěv zimy v roce," řekl mrzutě Draco. „Kterej sadista organizuje poslední záchvěv zimy v roce na _květen_?"

„Draco," řekl mu Harry, „nemyslím si, že tyhle věci někdo organizuje."

Draco vystrčil spodní ret. „Mohla by to být odplata krutýho osudu za minulý zločiny."

„Tak to máš pak štěstí, že nesněží."

Draco se na něho ohavně zaksichtil a protnul oči pod ofinou, kterou mu vlněná čepice připleskla k čelu.

„Já mám alespoň náležitě oblečenou čepici a rukavice," řekl s hlubokým uspokojením.

To byl celý Draco, mít čepici a rukavice vyrobené tak, aby pasovaly k jeho zmijozelské šále. Šokovalo ho vidět lidi, kteří vzali za vděk jakýmkoliv starým rukavicím a Harry postřehl, že si nenechá ujít žádnou příležitost, aby se před nimi naparoval.

Harry si najednou vybavil, jak naposledy sněžilo, těsně před Vánocemi. Procházel se s Ronem a Hermionou, snažil se ignorovat jejich vzájemné škádlení kvůli jmelí a nejasně, stylem ty-marnivej-parchante, postřehl Malfoyovu čepici a rukavice.

V tu chvíli se za Malfoye přikradl Terry Boot a rozprskl mu na krku sněhovou kouli. Malfoy skončil sedící ve sněhu, vypadal komicky pobouřený a snažil se nesmát. Harry si pamatoval, že byl docela vylekaný, když neviděl žádnou zášť.

Zlostně vzhlížel k Terrymu Bootovi a na řasách měl zachycené sněhové vločky.

Pak samozřejmě vyskočil, aby spáchal sněhovou odplatu a někteří havraspárští se vrhli svého primuse bránit, a Harry vedl Nebelvíry, aby vyrovnal početní nesrovnalost.

Skončilo to tak, jak nejspíš muselo končit v Bradavicích všechno, surová bitka Nebelvír/Zmijozel, s Crabbem a Goylem házejícími kameny obalené sněhem a Pansy používající k obraně Malfoye koleno tím nejméně dámským stylem a zanechávající Rona padnoucího do sněhu.

„Buď ráda, Grangerová," heknul tehdy Malfoy. „Kdyby to bývala byla Millicent, chodila bys právě teď s eunuchem." Zaculil se. „Což by bylo příšerně zábavný-"

Snape a McGonagallová se nakonec objevili, kráčíce ze zasněženého kopce od školy, aby rozdali tresty a odtrhli od sebe ty nejhorší provinilce.

„Pottere, _okamžitě_ vstaňte! Jsem naprosto šokována vaším chováním – vy jste se válel ve sněhu? Ihned běžte nahoru a převlečte se."

„Malfoyi, kdy vyrostete z tohoto infantilního nutkání – co se vám u všech všudy stalo s ústy?"

„Potter se mě pokusil přinutit jíst _led_!"

„Malfoy celou tu věc _začal_!" zavrčel Harry.

Snape prozíravě položil umírňující ruku Malfoyovi na rameno. Malfoy byl dostatečně umírněný přítomností svého oblíbeného učitele, aby se spokojil s pohrdavým úsměvem na Harryho McGonagallové za zády.

Harry se tehdy zlostně podíval na Malfoye, který měl svoji pitomou čepici nakřivo a červenou pusu a pomyslel si, že je ta neotřesnější osoba na světě.

„Mám něco na puse?"

Harry zamrkal. „Ne. Jenom jsem myslel na Vánoce a, hm-"

Draco hodil hlavou dozadu a zasmál se. „A na to, jak ses mi snažil nacpat led do pusy, vzpomínám si. Ty surovej malej zmetku. Tou dobou jsem procházel složitým emocionálním obdobím, víš."

„Ano, no..." Vzpomněl si na něco, co Draco řekl u jezera. „My jsme si spolu sotva vykládali o svých pocitech, Malfoyi."

Draco se zářivě usmál a Harry věděl, že ta slova poznal.

Parvati a Levandule se objevily ve dveřích a potom co udělaly jen malou zastávku, aby si vyměnily pár slov s Ginny, zamávaly a vydaly se k nim.

Harry si vroucně přál, aby šly pryč. Mezi vyučováním, domácími úkoly a schůzemi Mladého Řádu a Rady a se všemi novými omezeními v těchto dnech Draca sotva viděl a zcela upřímně bylo tohle narušení naprosto nevítané.

„Čau, Harry," řekla Levandule, která byla zrůžovělá zimou.

„Pěkná čepice, Malfoyi," poznamenala Parvati, položila si ruku na bok a zvedla obočí.

Byla velmi elegantní a vždy byla milou společností a Harry chtěl, aby ihned odešla.

„Já vím," odpověděl velice spokojeně Draco. „Proto tady Ginny Weasleyová pořád číhá, samozřejmě. Doufá, že předvedu odvážnej striptýz a ponechám si jenom čepici. Born to be porn, to jsem já."

Parvati s Levandulí se obě smály.

„Takže o čem jste vy dva tak soustředěně diskutovali, než jsme přišly?" zeptala se čtverácky Parvati.

Draco se zamračil. „Mám za to, že hlavně o porážení plazů malými roztomilými zvířátky."

Levandule vypadala docela poplašeně.

Draco se půvabně usmál. „A o tancování. Tady Harry neumí zpívat ani tančit. Není to úděsný?"

Parvati mu úsměv oplatila. „Vybavuji si, jak jsem ho musela vést na našem prvním vánočním plese..."

„Bylo mi čtrnáct!" protestoval Harry.

„Samozřejmě, že bylo," řekl Draco a uvolnil si ruce. „A všichni se nemůžeme narodit s přirozenou ladností jako-" nejasně mávnul směrem k Parvati, pak si to rozmyslel a ukázal na sebe. „-se vší úctou."

„Viděla jsem tě v klubu," poznamenala Parvati. „Vím, jak si představuješ tanec."

„Takže říkáš, že to není ani tak přirozená ladnost, jako spíš přirozená nemravnost," navrhl Harry a automaticky uskočil, než Draco zacílil ránu.

„Nemáte ve mě žádnou důvěru," poznamenal Draco nesouhlasně. „Tak fajn. Zdvihám vaši hozenou rukavici."

Stáhl si pravou rukavici zuby, pak si stáhl levou a odhodil je přes rameno.

„Tak pojďme," řekl a zahodil přes rameno i šálu. „Ať za tebe hovoří činy, Patilová."

Zmocnil se její ruky a odtáhl ji ven na nádvoří a ignoroval její vylekaný zvuk, zatímco ji ze spojovací chodbičky vytáhl do náruče. Pak si ji zády přehnul přes paži.

Vzhlédl k Harrymu a blýskl po něm úsměvem.

„Kdo _teď_ říká, že neumím tančit?"

Harry nikdy nedostal čas odpovědět, protože z jiných dveří vyběhla Padma Patilová a hnala se k nim.

Harry si pak dlouho pamatoval tváře dvojčat Patilových v onom okamžiku, živoucí zrcadla odrážející tak odlišné věci. Parvati se červenala a usmívala, nevinná a nadšená, a tvář Padmy byla bílá a ztrhaná, oči obrovské hrůzou.

„Všichni rychle pojďte," řekla a veškeré emoce pronikaly do jejího hlasu. „Všechny vás potřebujeme v místnosti Mladého Řádu. Hned."

* * *

><p>Řád kolem stolu neklábosil jako obvykle před začátkem schůze. Zírali na Lupina v jakési tiché hrůze. Neville popelavě zbledl a Harry se mu pokusil poslat utěšující úsměv. Držel už za ruku Hermionu a Ginny – Ginny vypadala, že se rozpláče.<p>

Nemyslel si, že by byl ten úsměv moc přesvědčivý. Profesor Lupin, který pro ně měl vždy hřejivý pohled, se tvářil smrtelně vážně.

Kolem stolu se všichni sjednotili do čtyř těsných hloučků.

Nejtěsnější hlouček, a nejvzdálenější od ostatních, byli zmijozelští. Ale tak to bylo pokaždé.

Ne pokaždé se ale Harry staral o to, že to tak je.

Čekali, a pak Lupin konečně promluvil. Oči držel na stole a hlas měl tichý a formální.

„Slečna Grangerová a pan Boot dostali v našem týmu přiděleno oddělení výzkumu," řekl. „Dívali se do staré magie, na kterou se v několika případech odvolával profesor Brumbál, kvůli ochraně míst." Lupinovy oči přelétly na moment k Harrymu. „Bylo navrhnuto, aby byla v Bradavicích zřízena zabezpečená místnost, kam by mohli studenti ve stavu nouze jít a být tam v bezpečí. Pracovalo se na ní – velice uspokojivě. A dnešního rána byla nalezena se všemi předběžnými ochrannými kouzly prolomenými a ukradenými plány."

Lupin nepatrně zvedl oči.

Hermionin stisk Harrymu skoro zlomil ruku.

„Špeh v Bradavicích přikročil k otevřené sabotáži. Vzal nám jednu z našich největších nadějí a velký kus práce a magie přišel nazmar. _Musíme _zjistit, kdo o tom věděl – musím připustit, že já ano. Při obtížích se svým zaříkáním se se mnou slečna Grangerová radila a já věc zkonzultoval s několika členy učitelského sboru."

Lupin se odmlčel. Harry válku nejvíc nenáviděl v takovýchto momentech, kdy dospělí, na které spoléhal, vypadali tak staře a ztrhaně.

„Pochopím, když budu podezřelý," řekl. Zdvihl se protestný ševel a on zvedl ruku. „Ale musím trvat na tom, aby nás slečna Grangerová a pan Boot informovali o jakýchkoli dalších možných prosáknutích informací o zabezpečení. Musíme mít seznam podezřelých kompletní."

Harry se zadíval na Hermionu, když mluvila, oči příliš velké na najednou tak vyzáblý obličej.

„Já jsem to pověděla Ronovi," řekla jemně. „A řekla – řekla jsem to Ginny. Byla vyděšená a myslela jsem, že bych ji mohla utěšit."

„Pane Boote?" zeptal se Lupin a nijak to nekometoval.

Oči Terryho Boota byly skryté za jeho brýlemi na čtení, což mohl být důvod, proč je nosil.

„Pověděl jsem to Padmě a Mandy," řekl. „My – pracujeme ve skupině na všech našich projektech. Provádíme k nim společně výzkum."

„To jsou všichni?"

Hermiona a Terry oba pomalu přikývli.

„Ne," řekl chladný břitký hlas a všechny hlavy se natočily doprostřed zmijozelské skupinky. „Já jsem o tom věděl," pokračoval Draco s tváří nedotčenou emocemi. „Boot mi to řekl, když jsme střežili hlavní bránu. Pomohl jsem mu se složitou částí kouzla."

Nastal jen okamžik ticha. Harry se podíval na Dracovy klidné oči.

Rozpoutalo se pozdvižení.

Lidé vyskakovali na nohy, ječeli, otáčeli hlavy a zběsile konverzovali se sousedy. A skoro nepostřehnutelně, tak přirozeně, se obraceli zády ke Zmijozelům.

„Neřekl jsem to, protože jsem věděl, že si lidé budou myslet, že to udělal on," vyštěkl Terry Boot. „A to teda neudělal."

„Myslím, že je to vysoce nepravděpodobné," odsekla Padma Patilová s chladným pohledem upřeným na Draca.

„_Nepravděpodobný_?" vyjekl Ron a vyskočil na nohy. „Byl to on! Stačí se na něho podívat a víš, že to byl on! Měl by být hned teď poslanej do Azkabanu-"

Crabbe a Goyle oba zapraskali klouby, ale byla to Pansy Parkinsonová, kdo se pokusil střemhlav skočit přes stůl.

„Za to tě zabiju, Weasley!"

„Zadrž ji, Goyle," přikázal Draco.

Pansy se v Goyleově sevření zuřivě kroutila.

„Zabiju tě!"

„Jeho _holka_ by očividně řekla, že-"

„Drž svou pitomou hubu!"

A Hermiona pustila Harryho ruku a vyskočila na nohy. V očích jí blýskalo a na tvářích měla dvě tmavé skvrny barvy.

„Neopovažuj se s Ronem takhle mluvit," řekla ledově. „Jak se Malfoy opovažuje sem přilézt, předstírat, že je na naší straně a házet podezření na lidi jako je profesor Lupin. Nikdy jsme ti neměli vůbec věřit – _žádnému _z vás."

„_Sedni si, Hermiono_."

Hermiona na něj zírala a Harry si přes chladnou, pevně svinutou kouli paniky a vzteku v hrudi uvědomil, že promluvil.

Stěží si toho někdo všiml. Lidé byli příliš zaměstnaní křikem, vyptáváním a pozvolným odsouváním dál od Zmijozelů. Ron a Pansy po sobě řvali sprostá slova a Pansy se snažila kousnout Goylea, aby ji pustil. Blaise Zabini mluvil mrazivým tónem s Padmou. Crabbe zíral s hrozbou v očích na jakési Mrzimory, kteří se ponořili do hrobového ticha. Téměř každý Zmijozel na někoho usilovně útočil.

Ale Draco ho zahloubaně pozoroval a Hermionin šokovaný pohled byl upřený na jeho obličej.

„Harry, teď už o tom nemůže být pochyb," zašeptala. „Harry, tohle je _šílené_..."

„On to neudělal," řekl Harry.

Ginny se prudce třásla. Bylo mu to jedno.

„Ticho, prosím," řekl Lupin a Harry na něho pohlédl s jakousi zoufalou nadějí.

_Napravte to, řekněte jim to, Draco vám důvěřuje, řekněte jim, že – že..._

Hlasy zdráhavě utichly.

„Copak nehodláte bránit svoji nevinu, pane Malfoyi?" zeptal se tiše Lupin.

Draco prozkoumal Mladý Řád pohledem s buď hořce nebo posměšně nakrčeným rtem.

„Nikdy neplýtvám dechem."

* * *

><p>„<em>Našel jsem to první a ty si nohou trhni<em>."

Harry skoro zavrčel heslo, které mu Draco dal, na tu prázdnou, civějící, nesnesitelnou kamennou zeď a sám kámen při vcházení odsunul, protože by se neotevřel dostatečně rychle. Zmijozelové ve společenské místnosti se ho ani nevyptávali, dokonce se ani nepošklebovali, když se prohnal kolem.

Rozrazil dveře Dracova pokoje a nakráčel dovnitř.

Draco ležel na posteli opřený o polštáře a díval se do knížky. Odložil ji a zadíval se na Harryho.

„Ach. To jsi ty," řekl.

Dva prudké kroky mu stačily, aby došel k boku postele.

„Co sis myslel, že _děláš_?" vyptával se Harry.

„O čem to mluvíš?" zeptal se Draco a jeho chladné protahování slov bylo víc rozčilující než kdy dřív.

Harry popadl Draca za hábit.

„Hej!" zakřičel Draco pobouřeně. „Co to-"

„Řekni mi," řekl Harry, „co sis myslel, že děláš, když jsi to zatraceně nepopřel!"

Draco se vytrhnul z Harryho sevření, vymanil se z postele a vestoje na něho zlostně hleděl.

„A proč se ptáš?" chtěl vědět.

Hlas měl stále chladný a jen nepatrná barva na jeho tvářích dala Harrymu vědět, že je naštvaný.

„_Cože_?" řekl Harry. Proč se ho na _tohle_ Draco ptal? Copak nebylo zřejmé, že musí Draca ochraňovat, i před ním samotným? Copak to nebylo jasné?

Draco tam stál a díval se na něho, slabá červeň pořád korunovala vrcholky jeho lícních kostí a oči mu podivně jiskřily.

„Myslíš si, že jsem to udělal?"

Na okamžik Harry prostě jen zíral. Draco se neochvějně díval zpátky na něj.

„No," řekl. „Myslíš?"

„Ne!" Harry skoro vykřikl. „Samozřejmě že ne!"

Draco se nemile usmál. „Jak moc jsi si jistej?"

„Jsem si jistej," řekl Harry hlasem tak rozhodným, jak jen to dokázal. „Jsem si naprosto jistej. Já tě _znám_."

„Mohl bych lhát."

„Draco," vyštěkl Harry, „ty ani neumíš dobře lhát!"

Draco vypadal uraženě. „Umím! Já-"

„Jsi v tom nepoužitelnej," pokračoval Harry neúnavně. „Všichni ví, když lžeš, protože máš ve zvyku dělat, že se neobtěžuješ ošálit přízemní masy a jednáš, jako by sis myslel, že všechno, co děláš, je geniální. Nikdy jsi neuměl ani na vteřinu předstírat, když jsi mě neměl rád, byl jsi dokonce i hroznej při fingování zraněné ruky. Ty bys byl ten nejhorší špeh v historii!"

Draco našpulil rty a vypadal zřetelně zaražený. „Dobře."

Harry si dovolil malý úsměv nad tímhle uznáním. „Vidíš?" řekl jemněji. „Znám tě."

Draco se na něho znovu upřeně podíval. „A ty si nemyslíš, že jsem to udělal."

„Vím, žes to neudělal."

„Naprosto."

„Ano."

„Bez vyptávání."

„Ano."

„Nic, co by kdokoli řekl, by tvůj názor nezměnilo."

„_Ano_!" zavrčel Harry a udělal krok blíž k Dracovi bez nějakého zřetelnějšího úmyslu, snad jedině do něho bušit, dokud to nepochopí.

Draco zamrkal, o krok ustoupil a zasmál se.

„A kolik lidí si myslíš, že má ve mě stejnou důvěru?"

Harry zamrkal nazpátek. „Já – jsem si jistý, že kdybys to popřel, plno lidí by-"

„Věřilo slovu Zmijozela?" zeptal se Draco. „Věřilo _mýmu_ slovu? Řeknu ti to takhle. Řekněme, že se tohle stalo před půl rokem. Nezáleží na tom, co jsem řekl, uvěřil bys jen na vteřinu tomu, že jsem to nebyl já?"

Harry chtěl říct _Ano_, ale vzpomněl si, jak si myslel, že tenhle samý chlapec je Zmijozelův dědic, tehdy, když jim bylo dvanáct.

Nebylo vůbec možné, že by tomu uvěřil.

„Vidíš," řekl Draco. „Budou si myslet, že jsem to byl já. Popřel bych to, kdybych si myslel, že to bude k něčemu dobrý, ale nebude. A já se nehodlám plazit před bandou předpojatých havraspárských a bezpáteřních Mrzimorů úplně pro nic."

To bylo velice hloupé, ale to byl celý Draco a mělo to svou divnou logiku. A když už se Draco zmiňuje o havraspárských...

„Proč ti o tom musel Terry Boot povědět?" uvažoval naštvaně Harry. „Měl vědět, co by si lidi pomysleli, kdyby to vyšlo najevo a tys o tom věděl. Neměl právo to udělat."

Draco vypadal neurčitě vylekaně. „On tím nemyslel nic špatnýho," odpověděl. „Je můj přítel."

Harry si vzpomněl na schůzi Řádu, kdy diskutovali o lékouzelnících a mudlech a jak se na začátku Terry podíval přes stůl na Draca a Harry uvažoval, jestli jsou přátelé.

Teď měl odpověď.

„Odkdy?"

Draco zvedl obočí. „Od začátku roku. Překvapilo mě, když se stal primusem. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že to budeš ty nebo já. Zvykl jsem si na tu myšlenku, na vítězství a znepříjemňování života Nebelvírům po celej rok, nebo na porážku a bytí tím nejvzpurnějším prefektem, jakýho je možný si představit."

„Ty jsi _strašnej _pitomec."

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Myslel jsem, že on možná byl neutrální volba. Ale nebyl jsem si jistej. Zajímalo mě to, tak jsem se ho rozhodl líp poznat a zmanipuloval jsem ho, abychom dělali společně projekt do astronomie."

„Ty a tvoje mazaný zmijozelský plány. Nemohl sis s ním prostě promluvit."

Draco zvedl bradu. „Rád udržuji život zajímavým. A on je zajímavej. Je chytrej a je všímavej. Líbil by se ti."

„Ani on si nemyslí, žes to udělal."

„No, on má svoje důvody. Mimo jiné pravděpodobně nechce být tím, kdo vyklopil tajemství špehovi."

„Ty _nejsi _špeh," řekl Harry. „Ani to nevyslovuj."

Draco se na něho znovu podíval tím pronikavým upřeným pohledem, jako by se pokoušel přeložit text a nebyl si tak docela jistý, že ho chápe.

„Jsi si jistej?" zeptal se. „Myslím – jsi si vážně jistej? Já vím, žes řekl, že jsi, ale všichni tví přátelé si hodlají myslet, že jsem špeh a jestli si nejsi jistej, měl bys mi to říct. Nechci žádnou tvoji nebelvírskou ušlechtilost, aby ses za mnou tahal z principu, _chci vědět_-"

„Draco, přestaneš říkat blbosti!"

Draco neposlouchal. Dýchal rychle a barevné skvrny na jeho lícních kostech tmavly.

„Popřu to, jestli chceš," řekl pronikavě. „Neudělal bych to pro ně, ale udělám to. Neudělal jsem to. Potřebuješ to slyšet?"

Harry spatřil, že má Draco zaťaté pěsti. Popadl Draca za rameno.

„Ne," řekl a uvědomil si, že dýchá stejně zrychleně jako Draco. „Ne, nepotřebuju to slyšet."

A Draco se prostě jen uvolnil a upadl zpátky do svého nenuceného protahování slov.

„No dobře," řekl a usmál se tím zářivým pomalým úsměvem. „Věříš mi. Zmijozelové mi věří. Na čem dalším záleží?"

Dveře se otevřely a vešli Zabini, Pansy, Crabbe a Goyle.

„Ach můj Bože, to jsi _ty_," řekl znechuceně Zabini. „To jsi tady pořád? Copak nemáš kolej, do které se vrátit?"

„Potřebujeme mluvit s Dracem," informovala Pansy úsečně Harryho.

„Ahoj," řekl Crabbe.

„Nemusíte být nezdvořilí na mýho hosta," řekl Draco, ale nijak zle. Harry viděl, jak se dívá na Pansy a oba mohli vidět, že plakala.

„Já půjdu," řekl Harry a šel ke dveřím.

Draco šel za ním a promluvil tichým hlasem.

„Je pátek. Za chvíli bychom mohli jít do Prasinek."

„Jo?" Harry se usmál. „To bych rád."

„Uvidíme se za dvě hodiny," řekl Draco. Otočil se na ostatní a rázně promluvil. „Crabbe a Goyle, vy jděte s ním. Nikdo z nás nemá chodit po venku osamotě a Lupin dostane sedmero záchvatů, jestli nechá ohroženýho Harryho Pottera courat sem a tam ze zmijozelskýho sklepení."

Crabbe a Goyle se bez jediného slova vydali ke dveřím.

Harry se ohlédl, když vycházel ze dveří. Pansy plakala tichou zuřivostí a Draco jí zrovna dal paži kolem ramen. Zabini se kousal do rtů.

Crabbe a Goyle ho doprovodili zpátky v tichosti, aniž by promluvili jediné slovo. Ale Harry se u portrétu Buclaté dámy zarazil.

„Vím, že to neudělal," řekl.

Nastala chvíle ticha. Potom Crabbe zabručel, „Jasně, že to neudělal."

Pomalou chůzí odešli. Harry se za nimi díval.

* * *

><p>Nakonec však musel jít dovnitř a všem se jim postavit tváří v tvář.<p>

Hermiona vzhlédla, když vešel, v očích se jí zablesklo a pevně sevřela Ronovu ruku. Ron byl bledý a vypadal zuřivě, jeho pihy byly proti jasnému světlu jako špendlíkové hlavičky. Parvati byla schoulená na křesle vedle jejich pohovky a tvář měla uplakanou, ale v očích neměla žádnou jistotu, že ho podporuje. A vedle jejího křesla byla její sestra s modrou havraspárskou šálou pořád ještě na krku, pás chladné modři.

Padma Patilová se Harrymu dívala do tváře očima, které nebyly ublížené, ale stejně chladně zničující jako její hlas.

„Hermiona a já jsme si promluvily," řekla mu.

„Jak milé," řekl studeně Harry.

„Harry," zvolal Ron najednou bezděčně ve vibratu čirého rozhořčení.

„Co je, Rone?" vyštěkl Harry. „Co potřebuješ říct? Bude to pořád o tom, že mi nevezmeš někoho, komu věřím?"

„Harry, teď je to _jiný_-" začal Ron.

Harry ho tvrdě přerušil. „V čem?"

„Je to jiné, protože teď máme všechny důvody věřit tomu, že to on je ten špeh mezi námi."

Nebyl to naštvaný hlas. Harry ho nesnášel, protože věděl, že je to hlas, který by mluvil za celou školu, bez osobních pocitů, bez zápalu – ale s nelítostnou logikou, která by Draca úplně a naprosto zatratila.

Byla to samozřejmě Padma.

„Proč?" zeptal se Harry pevným hlasem. „Proč by měl být ve větším podezření, než kdokoliv jiný, kdo to věděl?"

„Proč!" Na okamžik byl Ron vzteky neschopný slova a pak mu Hermiona položila ruku na paži a posunkem pobídla Padmu, aby mluvila.

Dívka, která byla ideální Havraspár, která se tak přirozeně stala prefektkou a členkou Rady. Která byla chytrá a hezká a která se neobtěžovala skrývat opovržení v očích, když ji Ron vzal na ples v roztřepeném společenském hábitu.

Harry ji vlastně nikdy neměl _rád_.

„To dá rozum, Harry," řekla a ach, Hermiona byla chytrá, že nechala mluvit Padmu, protože Hermiona by s ním nedokázala jednat takhle bez emocí. „Je jediný Zmijozel, který o tom věděl, a ze Zmijozelu pochází nejvíc černokněžníků. Je synem Luciuse Malfoye a je dobře známý pro svoje protimudlovské postoje. Vždycky bylo záhadou, proč se rozhodl podporovat naši stranu. Jestli je špeh, pak všechno dává smysl."

„On _je_ špeh," zakašlal Ron.

„Harry," řekla jemně Hermiona, „musí to být on."

Harry krátce zavřel oči proti černo-rudému přívalu hněvu a viděl Draca s oním ruměncem na tváři, jak říká _Neudělal jsem to. Potřebuješ to slyšet?_

„Ne," zavrčel na ně na všechny. „Já ho znám."

„Opravdu?" zeptala se Padma. „Před letošním rokem jsi nikdy nevypadal, že bys mu věnoval moc času. Nemyslíš si, že je podivné, že se zničehonic rozhodl s tebou mít dobrý vztah – s tebou, Harrym Potterem – ve stejném roce, kdy nám začala unikat všechna naše tajemství? Využívá tě."

Harry mohl vidět uvědomění, formující se za Ronovýma očima, černý vír soustředěný do bodu tlačícího za jeho čelem. A konec pramenil – v zuřivost.

„Zabiju ho," zavrčel Ron.

A Harry si pomyslel, _obrací_ všechno _proti němu_.

„Ať tě ani nenapadne se ho dotknout," řekl ledově studeným hlasem. „Nikoho z vás. Já jsem s ním strávil čas. Vy ne. Předtím jsem si o něm moc nemyslel – ne. Předtím jsem nevěděl, jak moc si toho o něm myslím, ale teď už to vím."

„_Strávil_ jsi s ním _čas_," opakovala Padma s ledovým důrazem. „Tak jaký poznatek můžeš nabídnout? Co si o něm myslíš teď?"

Harry pomyslel na slabou, starou ozvěnu svého rozhořčení.

Řekl zlehka, „Myslím si, že je skvělej."

„Manipuluje s tebou," skočila mu do řeči Hermiona. „Není to tvá chyba, Harry, vím, že ty jsi věrný, všechno to vím, ale musíš myslet – Harry, ten poslední zrádce byl... Byl přítel tvého otce. Nemůžeš si dovolit mu tak slepě důvěřovat."

Harry si k vlastnímu lehkému, nezaujatému překvapení uvědomil, že se třese. Oni Draca přirovnávali k tomu... k tomu...

„Ten poslední zrádce," procedil skrz zuby, „byl někdo, komu všichni věřili."

Zlostně hleděl na Padmu Patilovou, protože to nezvládl říkat Hermioně nebo Ronovi. Dívala se zpátky na něho s počínající osobní dotčeností v očích.

„Jak se opovažuješ!" vykřikla.

„Jak se ty opovažuješ," odsekl Harry. „Přijít sem – do _mýho_ domova – a urážet _mýho_ přítele. Jak by ses cítila, kdyby šlo o tvýho? Nechci proti němu slyšet už ani slovo."

Nezajímalo ho to. Nehodlal tady zůstat. Potřeboval být sám; potřeboval přemýšlet. Ani ho nezajímalo, jestli ho někdo na cestě ze školy chytí.

Hodil po nich pohledem nazpátek, na Rona, jehož obličej byl jasně rudý, Hermionu, která vypadala zuřivě a na pokraji pláče, na všechny Nebelvíry.

„A pro vás ostatní to platí taky," dodal chladně a práskl za sebou dveřmi.

* * *

><p>Ginny byla se svým plánem docela spokojená.<p>

Harry se očividně nehodlal vrátit do nebelvírských prostor ještě hodiny. Byl rozzuřený – a nebylo divu, s Padmou Patilovou postávající kolem, jako by jí to tu patřilo a obviňující ho.

Zachránil ji před baziliškem. Dá se mu věřit ve_ všem_. Možná že špeh_ je _Malfoy a Harry má plán. Možná že je věrný svému kamarádovi, ale dá se mu věřit, že zjistí pravdu. Možná že je špehem někdo jiný a on už o tom ví a pracuje na tom.

On teď byl jediný, kdo je mohl zachránit. A byl to chlapec, kterého vždycky milovala, a bolelo ho, že mu nikdo nevěří.

Ginny by mu mohla říct, že ona ano. Slyšel by to rád, věděl by, že mu někdo rozumí.

Samozřejmě neměla tušení, kde může být. A tak vymyslela svůj plán.

Malfoy byl podezřelý a Harry – věrný Harry – musí spěchat za ním. Ona musí jen najít Malfoye a pak najde i Harryho.

Musela čekat jen pár minut, než byl splněn její první záměr. Malfoy a Blaise Zabini vyrazili ze zmijozelského sklepení, očividně uprostřed vzrušené konverzace.

Zachytila jméno, _Harry Potter_, a ztratila veškeré zábrany, které jí bránily poslouchat.

„Nic takovýho to nebylo," říkal Malfoy a Ginny byla tiše vyděšená zatvrzelostí v jeho hlase. „Nečekám od tebe, že to pochopíš. O nevinných dotecích toho moc nevíš."

„Asi tolik jako ty, Draco," zamumlal Blaise Zabini. Snažil se znít pobaveně, ale jeho podrážděnost byla zřejmá.

Ginny neměla Malfoye nikdy ráda, ale u něj jste alespoň věděli, na čem jste. Všichni věděli, že Blaise Zabini je nedůvěryhodný, se svýma očima jako dvě černé studny úskočných stínů a sličnou tváří, příliš lstivou na to, aby působila mile.

„Jistěže vím trochu víc, v porovnání s tebou," řekl Malfoy plynule. „Konec konců, Blaise, bych si rád myslel, že jsem trochu vybíravější, než jsi obvykle ty. A poslední dobou jsem extrémně hodnej chlapec."

„Ano, to jsi." Zabiniho hlas byl upjatý. „Nic není jak bývalo."

Ginny začínala být z poslouchání toho všeho znepokojená. Myslela si, že ji Malfoy skoro okamžitě dovede k Harrymu.

Malfoyovým hlasem by se dal sekat led.

„A co přesně chceš tímhle říct?"

„Hele, Malfoyi. Mám jen – starosti. Obzvlášť teď. Zabiniho tón byl najednou ostrý. „Všechno, co chci vědět je – jestli máš nějakej plán, jestli víš, co děláš?"

„Och, neměj obavy." Malfoy teď mluvil mírněji, sametově, jako by najednou měl v úmyslu Zabiniho utěšit, nebo jako by je mohl slyšet někdo další. „Mám. Čau, Harry."

Ginny poskočilo srdce, když spatřila Harryho, jak k nim kráčí chodbou a usmívá se svým sladkým křivým úsměvem.

Ten trochu ochabl, když Harry uviděl Zabiniho, a pak se Malfoy natočil vedle Harryho a jeho tvář znovu změkla.

„Blaise byl právě na odchodu," oznámil Malfoy, hlas jako sirup, a pak se na Ginny upřel onen chladný pohled.

S němou hrůzou se dívala zpátky a byla si jistá, že o ní celou dobu věděl.

„Konec konců někdo musí doprovodit krásnou Ginny do její společenské místnosti." Pohled, kterým tohle prohlášení doplnil, připadal Ginny zlověstný, ale Harry se zasmál. „Jsem si jistej, že Blaise by byl okouzlen."

Zabini vypadal rozmrzele. Malfoyův úsměv hraničil s uličnickým a Ginny tohle stále nepřipadalo ani v nejmenším zábavné.

„Neobtěžujte se," řekl hlas za nimi. „Můžu Ginny vzít."

Ginny se s obavou otočila a pak se vděčně opřela o Deana. Stál tiše za ní a podpíral ji, když Malfoy zašeptal:

„No, všichni víme, že bys_ rád_..."

„Draco!" Harry do něj káravě šťouchnul a Malfoy se umírnil.

Zabiniho zášť byla samozřejmě nikým neomezená. Ginny ji viděla blýskat v jeho očích, když věnoval Deanovi dlouhý neuspěchaný pohled.

„Ó, nevadilo by mi jít do společenské místnosti s _ním_," informoval je všechny a přelétl pohledem plným škodolibé radosti šokované výrazy na tvářích jich všech.

Harry si ho prohlížel s nelibostí a lehce vyvedený z míry. Malfoy se usmíval drobným povýšeným úsměvem.

Dean se podíval na Zabiniho naprosto nevrzušeně.

„Jsi samozřejmě vítán jít se mnou a s Ginny, jestli chceš."

Zabini vypadal rozladěně. „Malfoyi, jsi pro hodně z nich vítán," ušklíbl se a hnal se pryč. Když odstrčil Ginny a Deana, zaslechla, jak mumlá, „A já doufám, že máš nějakej plán."

Ginny se za ním nepodívala, když odešel, ani na Deana. Byla příliš zaměstnaná zíráním na Harryho, který rozkošně vraštil čelo. Zvedl ruku a dotkl se Malfoyova předloktí.

„Měl by ses tady potulovat pouze se Zabinim?" zeptal se ho Harry tichým hlasem. „Chci říct, on je-"

Malfoy vyklenul jedno obočí tím svým obzvlášť otravným způsobem.

„Jsem dokonale v bezpečí. Běda kterýmukoliv Pánovi zla, kterej by unesl mě i Zabiniho dohromady. Za necelej týden by nás posílal zpátky se soustrastným vzkazem."

Harry se zazubil. „Myslím, že zpátky bychom vzali jen jednoho." Odmlčel se. „Řekl bych, že Zabini není tak zlej, vzhledem k té druhé možnosti."

Malfoy po něm střelil hrozivým pohledem.

„Vy dva jste v pohodě?" zeptal se Dean, který se oddával troše oné zdvořilé hluchoty, kterou Ginny hluboce ocenila vždycky, když si vyšli a ona si povídala s některou ze svých kamarádek.

„Já jsem v pohodě, Thomasi," odpověděl Malfoy a dramaticky protočil oči. „To jenom tady můj pitomej Nebelvír dělá blbýho. Zase."

„No, musím jít dokončit svůj projekt do tvořivé magie," řekl Dean. „Uvidíme se, Malfoyi. Harry."

Ginny byla polekaná, když viděla, že se Malfoy nad něčím, co Dean řekl, skutečně usmál. Úsměv způsobil, že se celá jeho tvář rozjasnila a vypadala mladší.

Podle větší pozornosti, kterou pak Harry Malfoyovi věnoval, Ginny poznala, že je taky překvapený.

Chytila se Deanovy paže, držela ji ve volném sevření a toužebně se podívala na Harryho a doufala, že ji požádá, aby zůstala. Pořád ještě hleděl na Malfoye, když ji Dean začal odvádět chodbou pryč.

„Co tím Zabini myslel?" zeptal se jí se svým jemným, vážným tónem. „To s plánem?"

Ginny okamžik přemýšlela. „Ptal se předtím Malfoye – jestli Malfoy ví, co dělá, jestli má plán. A Malfoy řekl, že nějaký má."

Vzhlédla ustaraně k Deanově tváři a spatřila v jeho laskavých hnědých očích starost.

„Myslíš, že bychom to měli Harrymu říct?" otázala se z úzkostí.

„Ne..." řekl Dean pomalu. „Ne. Nevěřil by nám."

„Ach, samozřejmě. Je tak důvěřivý." Ginny se o Deana opřela a našla útěchu v jeho prosté přítomnosti. „Ale dáme na něho pozor, že ano?"

Dean jí sevřel ruku pevněji kolem své paže a jeho tvář zůstala ještě okamžik velmi vážná. Pak se trošičku rozjasnila.

„A já dám pozor na tebe."

* * *

><p>„Notak," řekl Draco, když si Ginny a Dean dali značně vítaný odchod. „Pojďme."<p>

V tichosti zamířili do chodby se sochou jednooké čarodějnice. Harry se snažil najít způsob, jak vložit do slov všechny obavy a nesouvislé myšlenky, které měl, když se sám potuloval po škole, a byl od tohohle úkolu ustavičně vyrušován vrháním pohledů na Draca. Byla taková úleva ho mít zpátky, jeho blonďatá hlava bledě svítila v tlumeném světle, tady, kde ho nikdo nemohl obviňovat, dělat mu starosti nebo mu říkat věci, které by ho ohrožovaly.

„Předpokládám, že novinky by se touhle dobou už měly donést do Prasinek," poznamenal Draco, když procházeli tajnou chodbou. „Dejte nám chvilku k proklínání šeptandy."

„Můžeme jít nahoru poblíž Chroptící chýše," navrhl Harry. „Tam nikdo nebude."

Draco mu věnoval veselý pohled, zatímco se vynořili ve sklepě Medového ráje.

„Mohli by tam být duchové," upozornil. „Věděls, že tam nahoru pořád nemůžu Crabba a Goylea dostat?"

„Ehm," řekl Harry.

Draco se zastavil, aby si koupil pár svých krvavých lízátek a obdařil nakysle se tvářícího majitele obchodu svým nejvíc bezstarostným a okouzlujícím úsměvem. Pak se vydali vzhůru do kopce směrem k Chroptící chýši.

Draco pořád rozjímal o minulých špatnostech.

„Zaútočit na někoho, když máš oblečenej neviditelnej plášť není ani trochu ušlechtilý," přemítal. „Velice záludný. Velice nečestný. Vlastně velice _zmijozelský_, ty parchante."

„Draco, ty jsi Zmijozel."

„Přesně! Vím, o čem mluvím."

Harry nedokázal potlačit smích nad jeho čirou drzostí.

„Tak jako tak," řekl a snažil se znít tak přísně, jak jen dokázal, "sis to zasloužil. Byl jsi na Hagrida naprosto hnusnej."

„Byl, že?" připustil Draco bez kousku lítosti. „Ale to bylo předtím, než jsem ho doopravdy poznal."

Harry byl jednou na čaji trochu poděšený pekelným výrazem, který měl Draco v očích, když si v jednu chvíli uvědomil, že Hagrid bude poslouchat studenty, které má rád. A že Hagrid naprosto postrádá sebevědomí ohledně svých učitelských schopností a dychtí po nápadech.

„Myslíš než jsi s ním doopravdy začal manipulovat."

Draco mávl lhostejně rukou. „Totéž. V každým případě popírám tvoje divoká a nepodložená obvinění. Já pomáhám. Jsem asistent vyučujícího."

Hodiny se nestaly nijak postřehnutelně méně život ohrožujícími. Zaměřovali se ale na tvory, kteří mohli skutečně být – obvykle ďábelsky – využiti, a zdálo se, že Draco je v pozici dohlížejícího otřesně často. Taky si vypěstoval sklony se během hodiny rozčilujícím stylem chechtat.

Vtipné.

„Jsi učitelův miláček s krutými plány převzít vládu nad třídou."

„Ty... Ty se snažíš odvést moji pozornost od toho hlavního, což je ohavnej útok na moji osobu spáchánej, když jsem byl ještě nevinný dítě."

„Byl jsi _příšerný_ dítě."

„Nevinným způsobem," trval na svém Draco a velice opatrně kráčel po cestě k Chroptící chýši. To byl celý on, že byl úzkostlivý dokonce i kvůli tomu, aby se mu na boty nedostalo bláto, pomyslel si Harry a protočil oči. „Skoro jsem dostal infarkt, věděls? Byl jsem citlivý chlapec."

„Byl jsi zrůda poslaná přímo z pekla, aby mě soužila."

„Každej potřebuje koníčka," odfrknul si Draco. „Nemluvě o záležitosti mnohem důležitější než potíže srdce – a totiž potíže vlasů. Mých krásných, překrásných vlasů."

„Lidi s blond vlasy vypadají vybledle," řekl nenuceně Harry. „Tak jako tak jsou moc světlý, aby byly přírodní. Vsadím se, že si je odbarvuješ."

Draco vydal přiškrcený zhrozený zvuk. Harry se kousl do rtu v šíleném úšklebku.

„Harry," řekl strašlivým hlasem Draco, „to je ta nejhorší věc, jakou jsi mi kdy řekl. To je ta nejhorší věc, jakou mi _kdokoli_ kdy řekl."

Draco se obrátil k Harrymu zády, aby divoce zagestikuloval k obloze, jako by ji chtěl upozornit na křivdy, které jsou na něm páchány. Jakmile to udělal, Harry se sehnul.

„On se opovažuje mi tohle říct," rozčiloval se Draco dramaticky na mraky. „Potom, co mi zničil vlasy. Zničil je! Byly pokrytý blátem, špinavý tak, že na chvíli vypadaly _hnědý_, musel jsem strávit čtyři hodiny ve sprše a zběsile je mydlit šampónem, a on říká-"

„Draco," řekl klidně Harry, narovnal se a s naprostou přesností mrštil plnou hrstí bahna, „přestaň žít minulostí."

Nastal okamžik absolutního ticha, v němž bahno prosakovalo Dracovi vlasy a na plášť. Potom se Draco pomalu obrátil, třásl se jakousi potlačovanou emocí a upřel na Harryho zmrazující pohled.

„Pottere," prohlásil s jistotou, „za tohle umřeš."

Sehnul se a rychle jako had se zmocnil plné hrsti bláta, ale i Harry měl reflexy chytače. Uskočil, a tak ho zasáhlo jen do jednoho ramene, a už dřepěl na zemi.

Draco odvrátil obličej, takže schytal bahno jen na tvář. Vteřinu si ho otíral a vypadal nevěřícně, a pak mírně ukročil, aby se vyhnul další salvě. Pořád si dával pozor na boty.

Nabral si plnou ruku bláta a znovu uskočil, tentokrát spíš blíž k Harrymu než dál od něj, a pak ho pevně rozmázl po zádech Harryho košile.

Harry vykřikl, kroutil se pryč z jeho dosahu a okamžitě zakopl o balvan a přistál na zádech v bahně.

Draco vybuchl smíchy. Harry se natáhl, popadl ho za kotník a zatáhl.

Dracův rozzuřený jekot byl přerušen spojením žuchnutí a čvachtnutí.

Harry o kousek zvedl hlavu, aby viděl ten strnulý šokovaný výraz na Dracově tváři. Jeho vlasy se nacházely v louži bláta.

Harry nechal vlastní hlavu klesnout zpátky do bahna a smál se a smál. Krátce zavřel oči a jenom si pomyslel, _Věřím ti, ať se děje, co se děje_.

„Zkáza," říkal v pozadí odevzdaně Draco. „Muka. Beznaděj. Na mých _vlasech_. Nesnáším tě, Harry Pottere."

„Jo joo," řekl Harry a smetl na něho trochu bahna.

Draco zněl trucovitě. „Dneska jsem v choulostivým stavu, víš."

Harry se opřel o loket a zadíval se na Draca, který měl zavřené oči – pravděpodobně se tak mohl naprosto pohroužit do zoufalství. Jeho řasy se bledě stříbřitě leskly proti pokožce.

„Draco," řekl jemně, „Říkají, že jsi můj kamarád jenom proto, abys ze mě dostal informace."

Draco oči neotevřel.

„Věříš jim?" zeptal se vyrovnaně.

„_Ne_!" Kolikrát to musí říkat? „Já jenom... Chtěl jsem říct, že jestli je to pro tebe příliš složitý – jestli tě to staví do většího podezření-"

„Na to zapomeň." Tehdy se jeho oči otevřely, malé kousky šedi. „Tak snadno se mě nezbavíš."

Úleva byla tak velká, že se ani nepokoušel na něj neusmát.

„Ne? Sakra."

„Tak blízko a přece tak daleko," souhlasil Draco. „Neplánuju se tu povalovat v bahně celou noc. Pomoz mi vstát."

Vystrčil panovačně ruku a pak ten dojem pokazil, když s ní zakmital dokolečka.

Harry se vyšplhal na nohy, zkřížil ruce na prsou a díval se na Draca se shovívavým pobavením, dokud se Draco nezvedl na nohy vlastní silou. Obdařil Harryho vyčítavým pohledem.

„Rád bych, aby bylo jasno, že si zabírám prefektskou koupelnu," informoval ho.

„Nemyslím si," řekl nevzrušeně Harry. „Domnívám se, že patří komukoliv, kdo se tam dostane první."

Draco se na něj okamžik díval a nepřítomně si drhnul cákanec bahna na krku. Potom se náhle vrhnul z kopce dolů.

Harry ho následoval v těsném závěsu. Zastavili se jen jednou, aby se proplížili do sklepa Medového ráje a dveřmi v podlaze.

Pak už se zase řítili tajným tunelem a chodbami a Draco ho uvážlivě praštil, kdykoliv se dostal blízko.

„Zmizni, Pottere," hekal. „Tohle je _moje_ koupelna. Potřebuju svoji ledobílou pěnu! Potřebuju-"

Zarazil se v běhu a v polovině úderu.

Jejich přátelé stáli v chodbě, uprostřed vášnivé hádky.

„Na téhle chodbě hledáme my," říkala uštěpačně Pansy. „Běžte si najít svou vlastní."

„My tu byli první," řekl Ron bojovně.

„Jo? Jo? Vysmahni, Weasley."

„Máme prostě jen obavy-" začala slabým hlasem Hermiona.

Blaise Zabini zakašlal. „Lidi? Koukněte se tamhle."

Všechny hlavy se obrátily, aby pohlédly k nim. Harry tam stál a udatně se pokoušel budit dojem čistoty.

„Draco!" řekla Pansy v šokovaném zděšení. „Můj Bože, co se ti _stalo_?" Vykročila dopředu, vytáhla z hábitu kapesník a střelila po Harrym nenávistný pohled. „Co udělal?" vyptávala se a drhla Dracovi tvář.

„Neplivej na to," nařídil jí Draco a s podezřením si kapesník prohlížel.

Hermionin hlas byl pevný. „Harry," řekla, „_prosím_, vrať se s námi, měli jsme starost-"

Harry jí vzdorovitě pohlédl do očí.

„Nebylo třeba si dělat starosti," řekl. „Byl jsem s Dracem."

„A teď můžeš jít s náma zpátky," řekl mu s rozhodností Ron.

„A ty bys měl jít do prefektské koupelny, Draco," řekla Pansy a spustila kapesník jako někdo, kdo ví, že byl poražen.

Draco se zaculil. „Nabízíš mi svou společnost, cuchto?"

„Po tom," informoval ho Zabini, „s tebou všichni musíme mluvit."

Draco zúžil ústa. „Fajn," vyštěkl a naklonil se k Harrymu. „Uvidíme se zítra," řekl a schválně snížil hlas dost na to, aby byl diskrétní a dostatečně jasný, takže ho mohli všichni slyšet. Pak se zářivě usmál nenadálé myšlence. „Což je sobota."

Harry zvedl obočí. Draco byl kvůli tomu dárku celý týden více či méně nesnesitelný. Zvykl si slyšet 'Harry, co je to za dárek?' namísto očividně příliš obyčejného ahoj.

Díval se na Draca, jak tam stojí, neschopný si přestat jednou rukou mnout bláto z vlasů, a znovu si pomyslel, _Věřím ti_.

„Jo, nashle zítra."

„Draco se usmál. „Těším se na to."


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitola dvanáctá

**Dvakrát měř, jednou řež**

_I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made_

_Now there's just one thing, the only one I want to do_

_I want to feel the sun shine, shining down on me and you_

_I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do_

_I want to love somebody, love somebody like you._

Harry vstal v sobotu v osm hodin, aby se ujistil, že je všechno připraveno a aby se zastavil v kuchyni pro svůj piknikový koš. Pak se vydal do zmijozelských prostor, zašeptal heslo a snažil se nedělat hluk, dokud nestanul u Dracových dveří.

Zaklepal a neobdržel zevnitř vůbec žádnou odezvu, a tak dveře otevřel a vešel.

Pocítil náhlé rozpaky, když přešel rychle místností k posteli přikryté tlustými závěsy.

_Co když má... Draco společnost?_

Nemá. Nemůže. To by Harrymu řekl.

S větší vervou, než bylo nezbytně nutné, Harry závěsy rozhrnul.

Draco byl sám.

Samozřejmě.

Tiše spal, bledou tváří na polštáři, a nevypadal nevinně. Ne nevinně tím způsobem, jakým uměl vypadat, oním zářícím promyšleným způsobem, který využíval, když byl vzhůru. Vypadal lehce ustaraně, jako by spánek byl něco, na co se musí soustředit a udělat to správně, a vypadal – nechráněný. Jeho řasy byly proti pokožce jasné, stříbrné a ostré.

Pak se jeho oči zkroutily proti světlu.

„Harry?" řekl, aniž by otevřel oči.

Harry začal. „Jak jsi věděl, že jsem to já?"

Mezi řasami se objevil slabý odlesk šedi.

„Protože neznám nikoho jinýho, kdo je dost sebevražednej a blbej na to, aby mě budil v sobotu v takovouhle hodinu," řekl Draco špatně naloženým tónem. Pak se protáhl, líný jako kočka, a zdálo se, že mu to gesto zlepšilo náladu.

Přikrývka se posunula níž po jeho hrudi.

„Dobře, kvůli čemu jsi tady?" zeptal se Draco konečně.

Harry zatřásl hlavou, vyrušený.

„No tak, vstávej," řekl. „Pamatuješ, mám pro tebe překvapení."

Draco se zapřel o loket a v pobavené nevíře zavrtěl hlavou. „O čem to pořád dokola žvaníš, Pottere?"

„Řekl jsem, že je to překvapení," řekl mu pevně. „No tak, Draco. Hni sebou. Přispat si můžeš zítra."

Použil Dracovo jméno záměrně. Z nějakého důvodu cítil potom, co mu Draco řekl Pottere, nutkání dokázat, že stále může.

„Chci si přispat _teď_," zanaříkal Draco. „Přines mi moje překvapení po obědě."

„K tomu překvapení si musíš dojít," řekl Harry přísným hlasem. „Právě teď."

„Ó, teď jsme panovační, když jsme šampion turnaje tří kouzelnických škol, žejo?"

Draco se usmíval. Bylo ohromující, co by člověk od Draca zkousnul, prostě proto, že byl Draco.

„Tak fajn," pokračoval a udělal povýšené lhostejné gesto. „Ztrať se. Za minutu budu venku."

Harry vypadal nejistě.

„Je tohle pokus mě dostat ven a vrátit se ke spaní?"

Taky bylo ohromující, jak se Draco uměl podívat přes nos na lidi, zatímco zůstával ležet.

„Ne, Harry, ty naprostej pitomče," vysvětloval s nevyjšší povýšeností. „To proto, že na sobě nic nemám."

Harry ucítil, jak mu hoří tvář. Dracova bledá hruď se zdála být příšerným způsobem obnažená víc, než byla ještě před minutou.

„Ach – Já – Promiň."

Draco se zasmál. „To je dobrý. Není třeba vypadat tak vynervovaně."

_Nejsem vynervovanej!_

Dobře, byl lehce vynervovaný.

Harry rychle vypadl z místnosti a pak si řekl, že se choval pitomě. Vídal svoje kamarády z famfrpálového týmu a svoje kamarády z ložnice při převlékání každou chvíli, pro lásku... O nic nešlo. Choval se jako blbeček.

Draco vypadal, že si o tom nemyslí nic, když se objevil a třel si oči. Harryho pobavilo, když viděl, že mu stojí vlasy a hábit má oblečený přes svoje oblečení. Byl zjevně unavený a Harrymu, který mohl vstát časně bez problémů, to připadalo bizarně roztomilé.

„Ach, radši ať to překvapení stojí za to."

„Je po deváté, ty línej tvore."

Draco se zachvěl. „Věděl jsem, že je nějaká nekřesťanská ranní hodina."

„Tak pojď, necháváš svoje překvapení čekat."

Draco dosud neprojevil jediné slovo radosti nebo vděčnosti a nevypadal, že s tím teď hodlá začínat.

„Tohle by radši mělo stát za to," zamumlal znovu.

Harry předstíral, že ho fackuje. „Spratku," odpověděl, nikoli bez náklonnosti. „Tak pojď."

* * *

><p>Draco pořád ještě škobrtal, když scházeli školní schody.<p>

„Proč musíme jít do Prasinek tou dlouhou cestou?" vyptával se po chvilce, potřásal hlavou a snažil se vypadat víc bděle.

„Protože Medový ráj otevírá v sobotu až v deset a vloupat se tam je levárna," vysvětlil Harry. „Už jsem ti to říkal, Draco."

„Levárna! Definuj slovo levárna."

„Obecná definice je 'nepravá věc.'"

„To by mohlo stejnětak znamenat věc nalevo. Máme nějaký námitky proti dělání věcí, co jsou nalevo?"

„Dobře, zkus 'ne ohleduplný'. Majitelé spí nad obchodem. Mohli bychom je vzbudit."

„A co?" odpověděl Draco s elánem. „Když jsem vzhůru já, měli by být vzhůru všichni. Když jsem nešťastnej, rád to rozdávám kolem velkou lžící. Copak ty ses nikdy nevzbudil s touhou lidem prostě _nakopat_?"

„Někdy mívám takový nutkání, jo," řekl Harry a bleskl po něm bočním pohledem.

Draco se na něj zaksichtil.

„Agh. Stojíš za prd, Pottere."

Harry zvedl obočí. „'Stojíš za prd, Pottere'? Nejsi ve své formě, Draco."

„Agh," řekl kousavě Draco. „Co máš v tom košíku, Harry? Je to součást dárku?" Rozzářil se. „Óóó, je? Můžu to vidět? Můžu maličko nakouknout?"

Harry Draca praštil košíkem.

„Je to součást dárku a nemůžeš to vidět."

„To bylo moje koleno," informoval ho temně Draco. „Mohl bych _umřít_."

„Jak bys mohl umřít kvůli tomu, že jsem tě praštil košem do kolene? Je to ten samej zvláštní druh logiky, podle kterýho umřeš, protože tě hipogryf škrábl do ruky?"

„Mohl jsem umřít! Mohl jsem dostat infekci, víš," řekl Draco. „Mně připadal velmi špinavej. A ten koš by mohl mít třísku, která by mi způsobila otravu krve, což by vedlo k mýmu rychlýmu tragickýmu skonu, kterej by znamenal tisíce obdivovatelů naříkajících nad rakví obsahující moji krásnou zsinalou mrtvolu a tvoje následný ukamenování."

Harry věnoval Dracovi dlouhý pohled. Draco si založil ruce a působil obranně.

„Mohlo by se to stát."

„Myslím, že to risknu," řekl suše Harry a škubnul Dracovi rukou, aby ho přinutil jít dál.

Byl trochu moc nervózní na to, aby se bavil, dokud nevěděl, jak bude Draco reagovat. A tak šli slabou ranní mlhou, kterou už začínalo prohřívat a rozhánět slunce, dokud nedošli k maličkému přístavišti, kde se obvykle vyloďovaly převozní lodě, a Draco nespatřil dárek.

Zíral v hrůze a řekl, „Ty _musíš_ žertovat."

Na jezeře se mírně pohupovala malá veslice a poklidnou vodní hladinu brázdily drobné vlnky. Harry se sklonil a dal do loďky piknikový koš.

„Ne," řekl. „Nežertuju, Draco."

„Já do té věci _nevlezu_."

„Co – chceš se toho bát a napořád se tomu vyhýbat?"

„Mně to zní jako dobrej plán, ano! Já nejsem Nebelvír. Mít z věcí strach mi nevadí."

„Ne?" zeptal se Harry.

Draco se na něj zamračil, potom se znovu podíval na člun a zbledl. Harry viděl, jak polkl.

„Harry," řekl tiše. „Já _nemůžu_."

„Nemusíš, Draco. Ale je začarovaná tak, aby na ni nefungovalo žádný zaklínadlo. Je dokonale bezpečná."

Draco znovu pohlédl na člun a pak vzhlédl zpátky k Harrymu. Pomalým bolestným pohybem polkl. „To ti muselo trvat věky."

„Poprosil jsem Hermionu, aby mi ukázala nějaký knížky, co by mohly pomoct." Harry se lehce usmál a měl radost, když viděl Draca úsměv oplatit. „Neřekl jsem jí, k čemu to potřebuju."

„Přirozeně." Draco pochybovačně hodil po člunu další pohled. „Vůbec žádný zaklínadlo?"

„Přísahám. Ale – nemusíš nastupovat, jestli nechceš."

Draco se znovu podíval na člun a znovu na Harryho. Trochu se kousal do rtu, ale oči měl doširoka otevřené a jasné.

„Já vím," odpověděl a opatrně lezl do člunu.

Harry nastoupil a snažil se ho nerozhoupat. Tou dobou se Dracův pohled změnil v podezíravý.

„Jestli na něho nemají zaklínadla vliv," řekl, „tak jak přesně přinutíme ten člun k pohybu?"

„Jak bys řekl?" Harry zvedl vesla. „Mudlovským způsobem, pitomče."

Draco vypadal šokovaně.

„Dřít se vlastníma rukama? Ty jsi _nemocnej_."

„Chop se vesla, Draco."

„Já?" řekl Draco a vypadal okamžitě a důkladně bez výrazu. „Jak s tím máš mávat? Co máš říct za slova?"

Harry na něho v nevíře hleděl.

Nakonec řekl, „Ty budeš veslovat cestou zpátky," zvedl obě vesla a začal plynule veslovat pryč od břehu.

Viděl, jak Draco sevřel prsty na bocích člunu, ale nezmiňoval se o tom. Místo toho řekl, „Jak pokračuje projekt do tvořivé magie?"

„Hrozně!" odpověděl Draco s okamžitým zoufalstvím. „Nemůžu si vybrat. Chci říct, kdo by mohl? Máš hudbu, výtvarný umění, sochařství a herectví a z nějakýho důvodu se mi vážně líbí nápad s poezií."

„Nikdy jsem o tobě nepřemýšlel jako o básníkovi."

„Och, to nejsem. Ale když budu něco recitovat, obleču si takovoutu básnickou košili. Mám rád ty rukávy."

„Nemyslím si, že bys měl uvažovat o rukávech."

Draco pokrčil rameny. Pustil se jednoho boku, ale stejně nedočkavě vzhlédl, když Harry dovesloval doprostřed jezera.

„To je ono? Už můžeme jet zpátky?"

„Ne, Draco," řekl Harry. „Chvilku tady zůstaneme. Přes oběd – proto jsem nechal u domácích skřítků připravit ten piknikovej koš."

Draco vypadal pobouřeně. „Já to neudělám a ty mě k tomu nemůžeš přinutit!"

Harry se na něho nevinně usmál. „Měl bys zájem si na to udělat malou sázku?" zeptal se a zahodil vesla přes bok loďky.

Draco zaúpěl nad tou ztrátou.

„Nevěřím, že jsi to _udělal_! Řekl jsi, že zaklínadla na tuhle loď nefungují, jak se dostaneme zpátky? Nehodlám nazpátek plavat," dodal rozhodně. „A nedovolím ti odejít. Takže vyhladovíme a ty umřeš první a já tě budu muset sníst, ale to mě nezachrání, protože, na rovinu, tvoje vychrtlý tělo by neuživilo ani veverku, a pak úplně sám zahynu."

„Draco. Věříš mi, že ano?"

„Asi," připustil neochotně Draco.

„Dostaneme se zpátky. Prostě se uvolni."

Draco pohlédl na člun, pak na vodu a nakonec na Harryho. Zhluboka se nadechl.

„Dobře."

„Dobře." Harry se ve člunu opřel. „A nejsem vychrtlej," dodal s opožděným pobouřením.

Draco se obezřetně opřel na druhé straně.

„Jsi vychrtlej," trval na svém a vypadal šťastnější. „Máš kloubovitá zápěstí. Měl bys nabrat spoustu váhy a nechat si narůst knír."

Harry zamrkal. „Proč?"

Draco se natáhl a podařilo se mu vypadat, jako by se požitkářsky pokládal v malém člunu, kterého, jak Harry viděl, měl strach se dotknout.

„Copak jsem ti to neřekl? Je to můj mazanej plán," řekl. „Víš, jak nesnášíš, že jsi slavnej a tak. Co potřebuješ je vytvořit si _alter ego_. Normálního čaroděje - Joa, jestli chceš. Koho by kdy napadlo podezření, že je tenhle špekoun s knírem slavnej Harry Potter? Mohl bys nosit svetrový vesty říkat si Ignácius Trout."

„Ignácius Trout," zopakoval Harry nevýrazně.

Draco se zářivě usmál. „Myslím, že to k tobě sedí. Kromě toho, Harry Potter taky není dobrý jméno."

„Mám rád svoje jméno!"

„Ále ne," řekl přezíravě Draco. „Je to příšerný jméno. Tak třeba Harry. Harry znamená strachovat se nebo obtěžovat, a potter znamená loudat se kolem. Pomysli na to, jakou zprávu vysíláš světu! Zní to, jako by ses loudal okolo a obtěžoval lidi."

„No, teď už to vidím. Tohle by očividně mělo být _tvoje_ jméno."

„Jenom z tebe mluví čirá závist kvůli mýmu aristokratickýmu jménu," poznamenal Draco povýšeně. „Přiznej si to, Pottere._ Máš _kloubovitá zápěstí. A máš _příšerný_ jméno."

Vycházelo slunce. Draco ze sebe setřásl hábit a nepřítomně si zapínal knoflíky na manžetách své košile. Při tom vzhlédl a jeho úsměv byl malý a zářivý.

„Ale i tak tě mám rád," dodal a opřel se pohodlněji.

* * *

><p>Jakmile Draco dospěl do bodu, kdy vypadal spokojeně a poklidně si hověl, začal si přirozeně taky stěžovat.<p>

„Harrrrrrrry."

„Ano, Draco?"

„Harrrrrrry."

„Copak je, Draco?"

Harry měl zavřené oči a užíval si sluníčka. Když je otevřel a zahleděl se k Dracovi, Draco nakukoval přes okraj člunu.

„Myslím, že je pod námi olbřímí oliheň," oznámil ponuře.

„A proč tě to znervózňuje?" zeptal se shovívavě Harry, protočil oči a připravoval se na scénu.

Draco vypadal šokovaně. „Ráda _chytá_ do chapadel _nevinný_ lidi."

„Zachránila Dennise Creeveyho před utopením. Pravděpodobně není zlá."

„Ó, to je to, co chtějí, aby sis myslel," řekl Draco. „Myslím, že jsou spolčení. Mám ohledně těch Creeveyových svoje podezření. Věděl jsi, že ten nejstarší – ehm, Callum-"

„Colin."

„Co už. Proplížil se do zmijozelské šatny, nafotil tam fotky a pak je prodal! Zní ti to zle, nebo ne?"

Harry se zamračil. „Vlastně to zní zmijozelsky."

„Och, no. Ukázalo se, že to byl nápad Blaise." Draco mávl rukou. „Přesto si ale myslím, že to potvrzuje, že mám pravdu. Zlí."

„A taky tak trochu blbí," uvažoval Harry. „Chci říct, bez urážky, ale nedovedu si představit, že by někdo zaplatil nějak moc za fotku Goylea."

„Každopádně nikdo víc, než pár vořechů."

Draco udržel netečnou tvář celé dvě vteřiny a pak vybuchl smíchy.

„Draco, to byla _příšerná_ slovní hříčka," řekl Harry a kousal se zevnitř do tváře, aby zabránil vlastnímu smíchu. „Měl by ses stydět."

„Muselo to ven," hájil se Draco neústupně. „Není to má chyba."

„Och, dobře. Alespoň jsi objasnil tu záhadu fotek tebe v ručníku, který kolovaly po nebelvírské společenské místnosti minulej rok."

Draco zalapal po dechu. Harry se nevinně usmál.

„Tys měl rozhodně být ve Zmijozelu," řekl Draco s ohromnou jistotou a pak najednou vypadal zaujatě. „Nezaslechl jsi, ech, náhodou, kolik vynesly?"

„No, ne," řekl Harry mírně. „Já jsem na trhu nebyl."

Draco se na něho zamračil. Harry si ve skutečnosti vybavoval, že jich pár prostě skončilo na stole ve společenské místnosti, dokud dvojčata magicky nezměnila ručník na růžový se srdíčky, na nichž bylo napsáno 'Malfoy a McGonagallová navždy.' Taktně se o tom nezmínil, stejně jako o faktu, že se on a Ron smáli, až jim bylo špatně.

Konec konců by bylo mnohem vtipnější, kdyby mohl jeden z obrázků vypátrat a pak ukázat Dracovi.

Draco se pořád ještě mračil a mumlal poznámky o lidech, co si myslí, že jsou _taaak_ vtipní, když se člun zakymácel.

„Ach, můj Bože," zvolal Draco a zelenkavě zblednul. „To je oliheň. Říkal jsem ti, že je to oliheň."

„Draco, slibuju ti, že není zlá."

„To je mi _jedno_," zakvílel Draco. „Dotýká se lidí svými chapadly." Znovu s úzkostí nakoukl přes okraj člunu. „Nechci, aby se mě dotýkala," dodal nešťastně. „Je celá slizká. Bouchni ji veslem."

„Zahodil jsem je přes bok, pamatuješ?"

Draco mu věnoval zlověstný pohled a pak zkřížil ruce na prsou mučednickým stylem člověka, který se smířil se svým slizkým osudem.

„Geniální, Ignáciusi Troute."

Tentokrát se Harry neubránil smíchu. „Poránu jsi ještě mnohem šílenější," poznamenal. „A to jsi i v nejlepších časech trochu svéráznej."

„Jeho sněz prvního," doporučil Draco hlasitě olihni. „Je mnohem křupavější."

„Ne, jeho sněz," radil Harry. „Je zlejší. Slyšel jsem, že zlo má výraznou chuť."

„Pravdou je, že jsem velice mdlé chuti," opravil ho kvapem Draco. „Jsem zlej mléčnej pudink."

„Ále, sklapni," řekl Harry, natáhl se přes bok a šplíchl Dracovi trochu vody do obličeje.

Draco krátce zaprskal.

„Byl v tom sliz!" vykřikl. „Byla to slizká olihní voda! Za to zaplatíš, Pottere."

Harryho brýle byly znenadání štědře postříkané vodou. Přes kapičky viděl, jak se Draco uculuje. Harry se usmál. Dracův úsměv ochabl.

„Teď jsme vyrovnaní," oznámil najednou smířlivým hlasem. „Dobře, Harry?"

„Jsi si jistej?"

„Jsem si jistej," přikývl Draco a pořád vypadal znepokojeně. „Ne, ani na to nemysli. Moje vlasy se rozčepýří, když se namočí a řádně se neosuší."

Harry vážně přikývl. „Aha."

„Takže na mě nebudeš cákat."

„Když to říkáš." Pak se Harry zazubil a vyšplíchl menší vlnu přímo na Dracovu hlavu. „Čepýry."

Draco na něj zlostně pohlédl přes zmáčenou ofinu. Pak si začal sundávat oblečení.

„Ehm?" řekl tázavě Harry.

Draco se vynořil se svého hábitu, voda už mu padala na ramena košile.

„Připravuji se na opalování," vysvětlil s důstojností. „Budu potřebovat polštář, abych měl hlavu výš a ona mohla řádně oschnout a taky pro sekundární účel pohodlí."

Harry zvedl obočí. Draco sklonil bradu a stále vypadal náležitě vážně.

„Podělíš se o svůj polštář?"

„Fajn," souhlasil Draco nezdvořile. „Na tak dlouho, dokud budeš chápat, že moje vlasy nejsou k smíchu."

„Ó, chápu," řekl mu Harry a lehce se smál, když se natahoval vedle něj na dno člunu.

Draco si zastínil oči rukou a podíval se na něho nahoru.

„To je podruhé za dva dny, co jsi spáchal útok na moje vlasy," popotáhl a ostře Harryho nakopl do kotníku. „Barbare."

„Namouduši, už jsem slyšel, že pro některý lidi je jejich tělo jejich svatyní, ale tohle je k smíchu," zamumlal Harry.

Draco se náhle posadil.

„To je ono," prohlásil a strčil ruku až po loket do vody. Vytáhl ji a pak Harrymu energicky prohrábl vlasy.

Harry se nepokusil o žádný odpor, jenom se zvedl na lokti a ušklíbl se na něho, přesvědčený o tom, že je málo věcí, kterými by mohl Draco nepříznivě zapůsobit na jeho vlasy.

Draco si ruku pečlivě otřel o džíny.

„Dotkl jsem se olihně," informoval ho zvesela. „Máš ve vlasech sliz. Takže tak, Pottere. Teď jsme vyrovnáni."

„Sliz! To je _nechutný_. Kolik ti je, čtyři?" Harry praštil Draca do ramene, když se Draco jal pokládat zpátky.

Draco vypadal mimořádně dotčeně a praštil ho nazpátek. „Zasloužil sis to," odsekl a shrnoval si mokré vlasy za ucho.

Harry do něho strčil a Draco spadl na záda. Zamžoural vzhůru na Harryho, oči skoro zavřené proti slunci.

„Po všech těch nesnázích," řekl Harry v předstírané výčitce. „Nevděčníku."

„Nikdy si nezahrávej s vlasy," řekl mu s klidem Draco. „A už žádný prudký blbnutí ve člunu; převrátí se a já budu křičet jako holka a pak budu nucen tě utopit, abych zatajil svou ostudu."

Za Dracovým úsměvem byla špetka skutečného strachu. Harry se položil zpátky na záda.

Slunce svítilo a on možná spal, ale pak ho Draco šťouchl do ramene.

„Harry. Hej, Harry."

„Jo?"

Draco se natáhl k obloze. „Jako co si myslíš, že ten mrak vypadá?" zeptal se jako kdyby v duchu vědeckého zkoumání. „Já myslím, že vypadá jako želva v paruce."

* * *

><p>Leželi tam ve sluneční záři pár hodin, vyhřívali se a oba v intervalech podřimovali. Pokaždé, když se Draco probudil, vypadalo to, že má novou otázku, jako třeba 'Kdybys musel být neživým předmětem, co by to bylo?' a 'Myslíš, že si domácí skřítkové vybírají druha na základě velikosti očních bulv?'<p>

Draco si myslel, že ano, a taky rozhodl, že by se měl Harry stát koštětem Ginny Weasleyové, za což mu Harry musel vyhrožovat ránou.

Potom Draco řekl, „A čeho se nejvíc bojíš?"

Harry zvedl hlavu ze svých paží a koutkem oka zachytil křivku Dracovy tváře, ale většina jeho myšlenek se soustředila na neúprosnou a soukromou noční můru.

„Nemít dost síly na zabití Voldemorta," odpověděl tiše.

Draco sebou při zvuku toho jména trhnul a vrhnul rychlý pohled na klidnou okolní vodu. „Doufal jsem, že hodláš říct něco zábavnýho, jako Hannah Abbottová v choulostivé chvilce," stěžoval si a snažil se udržet lehký tón.

„No tak, Draco."

Draco vzdychl a posadil se, přitáhl si nohy k hrudníku a ruce si obtočil okolo kolen.

„Já... fajn," řekl. „Že je ztratím. Že ztratím Zmijozely. Ty na naší straně."

Harry se zapřel na loktech a ustaraně vzhlédl k Dracově tváři.

„Myslíš – že umřou, nebo se ztratí?"

„Ne." Draco se kousl do rtu. „No, to taky. Jde o to – neříkám, že jsem je všechny donutil, aby se přidali k Mladýmu Řádu, ale mnozí z nás mají rodiče, kteří – mají rodiče, kteří od nás něco očekávají, nebo jsou na místech, kterých se bojíme, nebo... Pro všechny ve Zmijozelu bylo těžký se rozhodnout. A potom, co můj otec – zemřel, jsem se vrátil a měl jsem – úkol, řekl bych, a já věděl, že někteří z nich ke mně vzhlíží a využil jsem toho a nelituju toho a _nevzdávám to_. Takže jsem dostal, co jsem chtěl a to obvykle dostanu, ale já jsem chtěl jenom pomstu a taky jsem musel převzít zodpovědnost. A teď... se o ně bojím a musím je chránit, a..."

Harry se podíval na Draca, pro jednou skutečně a naprosto vážného, s tváří bledou a soustředěnou a profilem napjatým proti poklidné vodě.

Draco vrhnul pohled kolem a pak dolů, zhluboka se nadechl, slabě se usmál, protože se navzájem chápali, a zkusil to znovu.

„Prostě... mi to dalo tolik práce," řekl. „Ne že by mnoho z nás poskakovalo a škemralo o ocejchovaný předloktí, ale vypadalo to, že máme tak málo na výběr a že je tak málo věcí, za který bojovat – my nejsme jeho cílem a moc se nestaráme o milovníky mudlů a čaroděje z mudlovských rodin. Nemohl jsem se spoléhat na slepou oddanost Brumbálovi nebo zářivý ideály. My takoví nejsme." Odmlčel se a vrhnul pohled na vlastní ruce spojené kolem kolene. „Pracoval jsem pro ně moc tvrdě na to, abych je teď nechal jít."

„Říkáš, že vážně existuje šance, že by mohli-?"

„Říkám, že nevím!" vyštěkl Draco. „My nejsme jako vy ostatní. Někteří z nás kvůli tomu odvrhují vlastní rodiny. Většina z nás má Lupina ráda, ale je pro nás těžký spoléhat se na někoho, kdo není náš. Já nemám rád Brumbála a nedovolím mu, aby mi říkal, co mám dělat. A teď je Snape pryč a všechny rozčilují ta obvinění a je to těžký, a já nevím, co mám dělat!"

Harry vůbec nevěděl, co říct. Seděl tam a civěl na Draca.

Vzpomněl si teď, jak Lupin říkal, že je profesor Snape pryč a pokouší se získat informace, které by pomohly vysvětlit poslední útok.

Snape odešel na konci března. A teď byl květen. A Harry byl na tyhle absence tak zvyklý, tak zaujatý – turnajem, válkou, starostmi, Dracem – že to _nepostřehl_.

A on se podivoval, proč Draco tak často vypadá unaveně!

Zadíval se na Dracovu sklopenou hlavu, skoro prosebně.

„Draco. Ty ses tohle všechno snažil nést sám."

Draco nevzhlédl. „Zmijozelové žádnou pomoc nepotřebují."

„Ty hloupej _pitomče_." Pak se Harry zarazil a méně důrazně řekl: „Máš – máš o něho starost?"

Tehdy Draco vzhlédl, oči rozšířené, jako by dostal nečekanou ránu. „Ano," řekl ostře. „Známe přesně rizika, která na sebe bere. A on je tady jedinej dospělej, kterýmu můžeme věřit – a kdo má nějakou důvěru v nás."

Jelikož to byl Draco, nedodal, _A já ho mám rád_.

„Můžeš věřit Lupinovi," řekl Harry. „Můžeš věřit Brumbálovi."

„Jo?" zavrčel Draco. „Chceš po mně, abych poprosil lidi, kteří byli vychovaní, aby nevěřili nikomu mimo určitej společenskej okruh, aby vložili důvěru do vlkodlaka? Je pro mě dost těžký, abych o tom přesvědčil sebe. A chceš po mně, abych věřil Brumbálovi, kterej se svévolně rozhoduje, že každých pár let Zmijozelu sebere školní pohár? Nevěřím. Nikdy pro mě nebyl zosobnění životního rádce. Není můj vůdce a já mu nedůvěřuju."

„Hele, Nebelvír vyhrál školní pohár férově-"

„Neobviňuju tě," odpověděl Draco. „Říkám ti, jak to vidíme my. Nikdy nám nic nevysvětlil. My nedůvěřujeme snadno a on se o to nikdy ani nepokusil. Víš, co se stalo, když mě Skrk přeměnil a pak se mnou mrsknul o kámen? Snape mu řekl, že jestli se znovu dotkne jedinýho jeho studenta, zabije ho. A Brumbál toho maniaka najal. Vím, kterýmu z nich věřím."

Harry pohlédl na ten naštvaný neústupný výraz v Dracově tváři a přemýšlel o způsobu, jakým tenhle drobný příběh vypověděl. Vybavil si chlapce v učebně lektvarů, který jednou řekl Snapeovi, že je nejlepší učitel na škole.

„Snape se vrátí," řekl měkce. Draco se znovu podíval dolů na svá kolena. „Se vší tou rozhodnou loajalitou," dodal Harry ledabyle, „bys možná měl být Mrzimor."

Draco vzhlédl se zábleskem v očích, za nímž byla stopa úlevy.

„Odvolej to, nebo tě praštím do hlavy tím košem."

Začal se k němu hrabat po dně člunu, ale znovu vzhlédl, když se Harry dotkl jeho paže.

„_Můžeš _jim důvěřovat," řekl. „Lupinovi a Brumbálovi. Vážně."

„Proč bych ti měl věřit, Pottere?" zeptal se opovržlivě Draco. „Ty důvěřuješ každýmu. Dokonce i _mně_. Je na škole někdo, ke komu můžu cítit hezkou zdravou nedůvěru?"

Držení jeho ramen bylo trochu moc napjaté a Harry mu nabídl utěšující úsměv.

„Filch," navrhl. „Filch a jeho opravdu zlá kočka. Těm můžeš nedůvěřovat, jak jenom chceš."

„Mám rád kočky," namítl Draco a uvolnil se. „Jsou tak skvostně sobecký. Mám ke kočkám pochopení."

„Nee," řekl Harry. „Já mám rád psy. Vždycky jsem chtěl štěně, když jsem byl malej." Něco si pomyslel a rozzářil se. „A jedno si pořídím, až skončím školu."

Draco hodil hlavou dozadu a praštil do boku lodi. Nenechal se tím moc vyrušit, jenom upřel oči na oblohu.

„Ó, ano. Příští rok," řekl. „Nikdy jsme se o tom nebavili, že ne? Co budeš dělat?"

_Co budeš dělat?_

Řekl to, jako by Harryho budoucnost nebyla naprosto vůbec spojená s jeho, a nikdy předtím se o tom nebavili, ale co když on, Draco Malfoy, měl tu svoji naplánovanou a on v ní prostě neměl mít místo?

Slunce zářilo, ale Harrymu byla trochu zima. Pohlédl na Draca a mohl z něj vidět jen krk, a snažil se zformulovat nenucenou větu.

„Budu pořád mít tebe?" vyhrknul místo toho a v ten moment by se vzdal všech famfrpálových dovedností, jen kdyby se mohl naučit být méně katastrofálně trapný ve volbě slov. „Hm, chci říct..."

Draco se na něho zadíval se zdviženým obočím.

„Ne jako mazlíčka, Pottere," informoval ho. „Hodlám zůstat doma. Zůstat doma s matkou zní tak, že mi to zničí styl, ale máme třicet ložnic, takže s takovou asi ne. Kromě toho – někteří Zmijozelové budou potřebovat místo, kde by mohli zůstat. Můj dům se na to hodí."

Zvedl se mu koutek úst.

„Můžeš taky přijít pobýt," nabídl nenuceně. „Čas od času. Otec dal na pozemcích postavit několik famfrpálových hřišť. Závidíš?"

Harry mu otevřeně oplatil zářivý úsměv.

„Jo, strašně." Odmlčel se. „Vezmu práci u bystrozorů," řekl mu. „Už jsem si koupil byt v čarodějné části Londýna."

Vzpomínka na to, jak si byl minulé léto se Siriusem byt prohlédnout, mu pořád způsobovala radostné škubnutí v hrudi. Sirius mu kdysi nabídl domov a on o ničem jiném nesnil, o skutečném domově a svobodě od Dursleyových, ale teď byl velký a sny jeho nejranějšího dětství se staly skutečností. Byl schopný si prostě koupit byt a navždy odejít ze Zobí ulice.

Domov. Harry ho koupil a pak požádal Siriuse, aby na chvíli odešel a jenom tam tak seděl. Žádná pravidla, žádní příbuzní, stálost a bezpečí, letmé spatření nějaké budoucnosti po téhle válce. Hodlal si vybrat nábytek a koupit si psa a...

„Taky bys měl někdy přijít a pobýt," řekl.

„Bezva," řekl Draco potěšeně. „Chlapský doupě ve městě. Sranda." Zamračil se. „Pokud tam nehodlá bydlet i Weasley, v takovým případě odmítnu tvoje milý pozvání na území, kde mě nepohostinně udusí ve spánku."

„Ron zůstává doma," řekl mu Harry. „Myslím – a nikomu to neříkej – že chce našetřit nějaké peníze a za dalších pár let sebrat odvahu zeptat se Hermiony, jestli by s ním nežila."

Očekával nerudnou poznámku o hvězdném párečku, ale namísto toho nečekaně obdržel hvězdný úsměv.

„Úžasný," řekl Draco vesele. „Smím pomoct s výzdobou nadpočetné ložnice?"

„Hodláš ji vyzdobit něčím, co se bude bít se zrzavými vlasy, žejo?"

„Že by?"

„Ronovi to bude jedno, víš."

Draco vypadal rozmrzele.

„Můžeš mi pomoct vybrat psa," nabídl štědře Harry.

„Nechci. Chci ti pomoct vybrat kočku."

„Draco, jestli chceš kočku, můžeš si nějakou pořídit sám. Já budu mít štěně, protože jsem ho tak strašně chtěl a Dursleyovi vždycky říkali, že by to bylo-"

„Nemůžu mít kočku," trucoval Draco. „V mým domě je starobylej nábytek. Otec mi vždycky říkal, že kočka by nadělala-"

„Moc nepořádku," dokončil Harry za ně za oba a blýskl po něm dalším úsměvem.

Draco vypadal zamyšleně a schoulil se na dně člunu jako zahloubané dítě. Trošku se zvedal vítr a lehce mu nadzvedl vlasy z krku.

„Jaký to bylo, s Dursleyovými?" zeptal se. „Chci říct, slyšel jsem, co se povídá, a vím, že jsi nikdy nejel na Vánoce domů. Ale – jak špatný to bylo?"

Harry na něj pohlédl. Draco se podíval zpátky, napůl zvědavě, napůl s obavou.

Bože, život je zvláštní. Kdo by si pomyslel, že jednoho dne poví příběh o svém nešťastném dětství Draco Malfoyovi, ze všech lidí.

Zhluboka se nadechl a řekl mu pár věcí. Přístěnek pod schody. Pokoj se zamřížovaným oknem a ty dny s ubohým množstvím jídla.

Když to Dracovi řekl, Draco se natáhl, chytil ho za zápěstí a bolestivě ho stiskl prsty. Řekl mu o životě s Dursleyovými jen pár věcí a váhal při tom. Teď to bylo všechno pryč. Už na tom nezáleželo.

Když skončil, vrhnul pohled na Draca. Draco měl ten znepokojivě odhodlaný výraz, který míval před famfrpálovými utkáními.

„To je hezký, Harry," poznamenal strašidelně bezstarostným tónem. „A teď ti povím, co uděláme. Odejdeme ze školy se svými pěknými novými povoleními a proměníme tyhle lidi na brouky. Abychom jim dali nový životní zkušenosti, víš, a pak je _tragicky_ nechtěně rozmáčkneme válečkem na těsto, znovu a znovu."

„Draco, já nechci rozmáčknout svoje příbuzný válečkem na těsto." Harry uvažoval. Ta myšlenka měla jisté kouzlo. „No, každopádně to neudělám."

Dracovy oči pořád měly ten znepokojivě fanatický výraz.

„Žádná porota na světě by nás neodsoudila," hádal se. „Ty jsi slavnej a já bohatej. Jsme mladí a zbrklí. Musíme páchat zločiny a vyváznout z toho. Je to naše veřejná povinnost."

Samotná myšlenka na Draca ve stejné místnosti s Dursleyovými byla podivná. Byli tak ošuntělí a úzkoprsí a on by v Zobí ulici působil tak naprosto nepatřičně, se vším tím nóbl pláštěm a zářivě světlými vlasy a s čarodějnou aristokracií vyzařující z každého póru.

Byla to neslučitelná představa, přenést Draca do svého života. Byl na to příliš čilý, příliš jasný, a Harry nechal všechnu tu dusivou fádnost za sebou. Vzal si ze svého pokoje všechno a když odcházel, věděl, že odchází nadobro, a stejnětak oni, a na obou stranách nebylo nic jiného než úleva a pokračující věčná nenávist.

Vážně na tom už nezáleželo.

I když by býval rád viděl Dracovu tvář, jen jednou, kdyby mu teta Petunie řekla, ať osmaží pro Dudleyho slaninu.

Býval by chtěl odejít ještě před explozí.

„Dobře, takže je nechceš zabít," řekl horlivě Draco. „Takže uděláme tohle. Dáme jim falešný vzpomínky a přesvědčíme je, že jsou všichni go-go tanečníci-"

„Draco." Harry se zasmál. „Přestaň. Vážně."

Draco přestal a očima znovu vyhledal Harryho tvář.

„Nic dobrýho nemůže vzejít z go-go tanečníků," informoval ho Harry vážně.

Draco přikývl a pustil jeho zápěstí.

„Promiň, Harry." Vzhlédl, aby zachytil Harryho bleskový překvapený pohled a pokračoval. „Tvoje zápěstí nejsou tak špatná. Vážně si nemusíš dělat starosti."

„Děkuju, Draco. To mi rvalo srdce."

Draco zdvihl bradu. „Jsem si jistej, že jo. Ne všichni máme krásu kostí zajištěnou vyšlechtěnou krví."

„Promiň," řekl Harry, „řekl jsi vyšlechtěnou nebo přešlechtěnou? Protože já slyšel pár příběhů o starých čistokrevných rodinách-"

„Sklapni."

„Byli tvý rodiče pokrevně příbuzní, Draco?" zeptal se poklidným hlasem Harry. „Protože mně to můžeš říct, pokud byli. Není to tvá chyba – a ve skutečnosti by to hodně vysvětlovalo."

„Sklapni, sklapni, sklapni!"

Dracova tvář byla zrudlá pobouřením, vítr od jezera mu cuchal vlasy navzdory vší jeho nejlepší snaze je udržet uhlazené, prameny mu šlehaly kolem prstů, jak je tlačil zpátky. Harry si vzpomněl, jak se poprvé procházeli kolem jezera a pomyslel si _tak jiný, tak zvláštní, a jestli by mě to kdy napadlo_, a usmál se nahoru do jeho tváře.

Jeho hlas byl měkký a starostlivý. „Byli bratranec a sestřenice, Draco?" zeptal se.

Draco ho plácl přes hlavu. „Byli spojení jenom posvátným svazkem manželským, abys věděl," řekl přísně. „A vůbec si nebyli podobní, až na to, že byli oba blond a ohromující. _Já_ dokonce ani moc nevypadám jako má matka."

„Myslíš až na to, že jsi blond a ohromující," podotkl Harry, který znal tohohle Malfoye.

Draco po něm blýskl oslnivým úsměvem. „Ale samozřejmě." Hodil si vlasy velkolepě dozadu a pak se téměř zadumaně podíval. „Lidi říkají," začal skoro váhavě, což byl na Draca velmi podivný tón.

„Ano?" zeptal se Harry.

Draco se odmlčel na pár dalších okamžiků.

„Že vypadám přesně jako můj otec," dokončil úsečně nakonec, a pak vzhlédl a promluvil s dychtivostí, kterou se zjevně pokoušel skrýt. „Ty jsi viděl mýho otce, že? Jednou v knihkupectví a jednou na Mistrovství světa. Myslíš – že vypadám jako on?"

_Vypadá přesně jako jeho otec._

A poprvé, co Harry vůbec Luciuse Malfoye spatřil, věděl, že to může být jedině Dracův otec.

Celý on, Malfoyovské oči, Malfoyovské vlasy a Malfoyovský obličej, dědic Malfoyů stvořený k obrazu Luciuse Malfoye a navržený tak, aby kráčel ve šlépějích Luciuse Malfoye.

Až na to, že Lucius Malfoy je pryč, a ty vlasy, oči, obličej a osud patřily jen Dracovi, a Harry nikdy nebyl za něčí smrt tak zlomyslně vděčný.

Harry chtěl říct _Ne_. Chtěl znovu říct, _ani trochu jako on_, aby tomu Draco uvěřil a uvěřil, že je to dobře.

Ale byl tu ten výraz na Dracově tváři, ta špatně skrývaná touha, ta neměnná planoucí potřeba lásky, kterou jste nikdy neměli a nikdy mít nemůžete. Harry ji znal, protože ji zahlédl v zrcadle, a i když Draco sobě i všem ostatním navykládal lži o tom, jak byl jako dítě rozmazlovaný, Harry nemohl nepostřehnout zoufalství, které znal jako svoje boty o nic snáz, než mohl uvěřit vlastním lžím o tom, že na tom teď už nezáleží.

Natáhl se a zvedl Dracovi bradu. Draco se tomu zcela podvolil a zjevně předpokládal, že to udělal, aby snáz prozkoumal jeho rysy a srovnal je s otcovými.

Kvůli tomu to nebylo. Bylo to kvůli...

Těm vlasům, očím a obličeji.

„Myslím, že vypadáš líp," řekl Harry.

Draco zvedl jedno obočí a opřel se, zanechávaje Harryho ruku na okamžik visící v prostoru. „To by mohlo přijít k užitku u plakátů ke kampani, že?" poznamenal.

„Prosím?"

Draco se znovu předklonil s lokty na kolenou. „Otec vždycky chtěl, abych šel do politiky," řekl, „ale já nevím. Nejsem si jistej, jestli mě to zajímá, ale pak si nejsem jistej, co mě vůbec zajímá. Možná něco s tvořivou magií, nebo možná – vždycky jsem uvažoval o práci na Odboru záhad."

„Na to příjdeš," řekl mu Harry.

„Budu mít spoustu času," souhlasil Draco nevzrušeně. „Ne že bych mohl cokoliv dělat, než skončí válka. Jsou věci, co musím dělat, lidi, který musím organizovat, a kdoví, co se může stát."

Čímž myslí, že by Voldemort mohl vyhrát, nebo že by Draco mohl umřít, ale na to, aby kteroukoliv z těchhle možností přiznal, je Draco moc vzdorovitý spratek.

Harry by nedovolil, aby se kterákoliv z nich uskutečnila.

„Na to příjdeš," řekl znovu pevněji.

Draco se ušklíbl. „Tvoje důvěra mě dojímá," bylo vše, co řekl. „Možná budu kuplíř, co se povaluje v hedvábných poduškách s tucty tancujících holek a hromadou čokolády k ruce."

„To mi zní dobře," odpověděl Harry. „Řekl jsi, že se mám občas zastavit. Mám rád bílou čokoládu."

Draco si přejel rukou přes čelo a vypadal náhle a velmi dramaticky slabě.

„Typický pro tvou necitelnost, mlet pořád o jídle, když já zmírám podvýživou," řekl vyčítavě. „Ne, že bych tě vinil, Harry, že jsi mě sem přivedl, abych vyhladověl k smrti. Nenech moji předčasnou smrt, aby byť jen okamžik tížila tvou mysl, nesnesl bych pomyšlení, že tě můj tragickej odchod rozrušil."

„Je půl druhé. Nemyslím si, že bys už měl umřít."

„I když budeš za moji smrt přímo zodpovědnej, nedovol, aby tě pohltila palčivá vina. Já ti odpouštím, Harry, vážně, i přes ten mučivej hlad hryzající v samotných mých základech životní síly."

Draco vypadal ztýraně. Harry rezignovaně vzdychl.

„Můžeš se podívat do košíku, jestli chceš, Draco."

„Juch," řekl Draco, popadl piknikový koš a začal se probírat jeho obsahem. „Hmm, hmmm, hmm, sendviče, sýr a šunka a ty nemáš žádnou představivost, že, hmm, hmm, hmm, co je v téhle čutoře?"

„Dýňová šťáva," řekl Harry.

„A v té druhé?"

„No, kafe."

Draco se zářivě usmál.

„Káva," poznamenal s ohromnou radostí. „Óóó, a – chaluhy. Chaluhy, Pottere. Já nejím chaluhy, nezajímá mě, jak dobrý jsou na pleť."

„To je žaberník," vysvětlil Harry. „Pro případ, že se člun převrátí."

„Pro případ, že se člun převrátí?" Draco vypadal šokovaně. „Jak nebezpečný je tohle plavidlo? Proč ses o svoje pochyby ohledně jeho způsobilosti k plavbě nepodělil dřív? Poteče sem?"

„Tak leda tobě bude šplouchat na maják," teoretizoval Harry a podíval se dolů. „Jako bych s tebou něco takovýho hodlal riskovat. Blbe."

Draco zněl mírně uklidněně. „Ou."

Pak se začal znovu přehrabovat v košíku.

„Hmm, sušenky, hmm, óó!" Polekaně vzhlédl. „Krvavá lízátka. Nezapomněls."

Harry pokrčil rameny a nesvůj přikývl a pak se podíval zpátky, aby viděl, jestli má Draco radost.

„Sbírka sladkostí, hmm, hmm, mmm, a lžíce, dobře, a – sklenice marmelády a – balíček práškovýho cukru." Draco znovu vzhlédl, nechal projednou svoje vlasy poletovat, kam se jim zlíbilo a jeho bleskový pohled byl téměř bezmocný. „Och, _Harry_."

„Dobře, chtěl jsem, aby tohle byl ten nejdivnější piknik pod sluncem," ospravedlňoval se Harry.

„Nejlepší. Den. Co. Jsem. Zažil," řekl s jistotou Draco. „Harry, příště musíme udělat jeden pro tebe. Možná že najmu tanečnice. Co bys chtěl?"

Harry začal vytahovat nudné věci, které Draco ignoroval, jako talíře, a vykládat je ven.

„Líbí se mi být s tebou," odpověděl prozaicky. „Nalij mi trochu dýňové šťávy."

„Uvažuj o tanečnicích," navrhoval Draco a chopil se čutory. „Myslím, že zjistíš, že ti ta představa hlodá v mysli. Nebo aspoň dravě se kroutící kolem tyče."

„Uvidíme," souhlasil tiše Harry.

Zahleděl se na Draca, který se soustředil na Harryho šálek, tvář napjatou, když se člun lehce zakolíbal, a jen trošičku vtáhl spodní ret.

„Měli bychom objednat tanečnice, až se nastěhuješ do svýho bytu," rozhodl vesele Draco a narovnal se. „Ještě nikdy jsem vlastně tanečnice neobjednal. Byla by to ta nejlepší zabydlovačka na světě."

Harry se zašklebil. „Na moji zabydlovačku přijde můj kmotr a profesor Lupin. Nenuť mě myslet na takový věci."

„Víš, jsou vážně pěkně staří," poznamenal Draco. „Jsem si jistej, že ví o-"

„Ne, Draco. Ani o tom neuvažuj; ani to slovo neříkej ve spojitosti s mými životními vzory. Nech toho, jak by se tobě líbilo, kdybych to udělal?"

„Noooo, u profesora Snapea můžu udat rozumný důvody k pochybnostem," upozornil Draco a zamyšleně se zamračil. „Chci říct, je tak náladovej a má ty příšerný vlasy. Ale zase je Zmijozel..."

„Cože, to jako – přefiknutí je nějakej zmijozelskej rituál?"

Draco se odmlčel a naklonil hlavu, slunce se mu odráželo od vlasů a způsobovalo, že vypadal neskutečně nevinně.

„Ano, Harry, to je ono. Je to rituál. Když je každýmu Zmijozelovi dvanáct, je násilně zbaven panenství na oltáři potřísněným krví neviňátek, oblečenej v gumě, svým _postarším příbuzným_. Neříkej ani slovo. Znecťuji snad já tvoje kolejní tradice?"

Harry protočil oči. „Díky za ten obrázek, Draco. Takhle jsem to nemyslel."

Draco si odfrknul. „Abys věděl, tak chováme čistotu ve velké vážnosti. Nikdo z nás nikdy Crabbeovi ohledně jeho osobní cti neřekne ani půl slova."

Harry se musel odvrátit a dopřát si okamžik uvažování, než mohl vstřebat tu otřesnou představu. Jezero bylo tmavěji modré pod trochu tmavší oblohou, mísící se se zamlženou tmavě zelenou a šedou barvou krajiny za ním.

„Chceš říct, že-" Zarazil se a polknul. „Že, no, Goyle už?"

„Ó, ano." Draco poklidně přikývl. „S Millicent Bulstrodeovou."

„Ble, přestaň. Jsi si _jistej_?"

„Jsem si velice jistej. Probudil mě z hlubokýho spánku spravedlivých a lehce omámených, aby si potvrdil jistý nezbytný zaklínadlo."

„Ou, ble, můj Bože. A co jsi _řekl_?"

Dracův úsměv byl rošťácký. „Pokud si vybavuju, 'Skoč na ni, tygře.'" Zazubil se Harryho výrazu nevýslovné hrůzy. „Jsem dobrej kamarád," hájil se neústupně. „Součástí dohody je vyjádřit podporu získávání zkušeností svýho kamaráda."

„Fujtajxl," řekl Harry stručně. „Ani jsem nevěděl, že spolu chodili."

Draco na Harryho zamžoural, jako kdyby se snažil rozluštit hyeroglyfy.

„Nemyslím, že spolu chodili," odpověděl pomalu. „Jenom experimentovali. City s tím neměly moc co dělat."

„Ou, odporný," řekl Harry.

„To ti teda moc děkuju," odpověděl Draco nepřítomně a otevíral práškový cukr.

„Draco, nechtěl jsem – Tys mi vlastně nikdy pořádně neřekl, éé, kolik-"

Draco tázavě zvedl obočí. Harry to vzdal a praštil ho do ramene.

„Notak."

Nechal se obměkčit. „No tak dobře. Pět. Dva vztahy, dva úlety a jedno kamarádství, kde párkrát k něčemu došlo."

„Jenom pět?"

Draco vypadal uraženě. „Já si náhodou myslím, že na osmnáct je to dost slušný, Pottere," informoval ho. „Co si vůbec vy lidi myslíte, že se ve zmijozelským sklepení děje? Nejsou to žádný bičíky a kůže. Ve skutečnosti za některých večerů luštíme křížovky."

„Dobře, promiň," řekl Harry. „Na mě nekoukej. Já nejsem na tohle téma odborník."

„Jo, já vím." Draco vypadal hluboce zamyšlený. „Harry, vadilo by ti – vadilo by ti, kdybych-?"

„Co?"

„Bylo by naprosto nechutný, kdybych dal práškovej cukr a marmeládu do sendviče?"

„Ano," řekl Harry velmi rozhodně. „Ano, bylo. Neopovažuj se to udělat, dokud jím."

„Och, fajn," řekl Draco rozmrzele a olízl marmeládu z jednoho prstu. Byl to pravděpodobně vliv toho, jak byl bledý, co způsobilo, že vnitřek jeho úst vypadal tak tmavě červený.

Harry si uvědomil, že mu Draco právě položil otázku.

„Promiň, cože?"

„Tipuju, že tě to znepokojuje, protože ty čekáš na nějakej skvělej velkej cit?"

Harrymu byl tenhle rozhovor nepříjemný dost na to, aby se nedíval Dracovi do očí. Místo toho se podíval na šev Dracova trička.

„Já nevím," řekl. „Vážně jsem o tom zas tak moc nepřemýšlel."

To byla pravda. Vždycky se dělo tolik jiných věcí, a nic nebylo strašně okamžité. Tahle záležitost byla neurčitým příslibem útěchy a potěšení v budoucnu, ale vždycky se zdála být v podstatě zneklidňující.

„Uhni, chci se protáhnout," řekl panovačně Draco.

Harry se ochotně posunul na jednu stranu. Draco opatrně vstal, pořád svíral svůj sáček práškového cukru, a překročil talíře. Pak se pohodlně usadil po Harryho boku a pokračoval.

„Stejně se vsadím, že ano," řekl. „Znám tě, se všemi tvými absurdními ideály. Víš, že věci nejsou černobílý, ale chceš, aby byly."

„A proč je to tak absurdní?" zeptal se Harry dopáleně.

Draco se opřel o lokty.

„Nic není absolutní," řekl líně a natáhl se. „Nemůže být. Neexistuje něco jako absolutní krása nebo absolutní dokonalost, nebo absolutní cit. Nemůžu v někoho cítit absolutní důvěru a Weasley nemůže cítit absolutní náklonnost ke Grangerové, a – můj otec ke mně nemohl cítit absolutní lásku."

Takže Draco poměřoval všechny emoce světa se zkušeností, kterou měl s chladnokrevným vrahem.

„Teď si odporuješ," řekl mu mírným hlasem. „Kdysi jsi mi vyprávěl o tom, jak žiješ, pamatuješ? O žití se zuřivostí. Jestli takhle existuješ – jestli musíš žít se zápalem – tak co jinýho to je, než absolutní?"

Draco se nadzvedl na jedné ruce, vlasy uhlazené vánkem, který stále čeřil jezero.

„Je to vražednej paradox, co?" zeptal se.

Vypadal tím skoro potěšený, tím, že si sám vymyslel neskutečný svět kolem sebe. Harry neviděl, proč by měl vypadat tak spokojeně kvůli něčemu, co se mu jevilo jako bolestná nejistota čehokoliv.

Měl už tu čest s pár dalšími sliby něčeho absolutního a věřil v ně. Tak strašně chtěl na všechno odpověď.

Natáhl ruku a dotkl se Dracova ramene.

„Já naprosto chci být tvůj kamarád," řekl.

To, že sám udělá slib něčeho absolutního, je to nejlepší, co může udělat.

„A teď můžeme prosím mluvit o nečem jiným?" zeptal se sklesle. „Vidím ten chci-ti-organizovat-život pohled v tvých očích na míli daleko."

„Jenom jsem zvažoval přednosti Levandule Brownové," řekl s nadějí Draco. „Zatím jsme ji přehlíželi, víš. Je to okouzlující děvče."

„Draco, varoval jsem tě."

Draco zvlnil ret.

„Óóó, Harry, obávám se tvého hněvu. Co jen se mi teď přihodí?"

Harry ho vzal po hlavě ubrouskem. „Sklapni."

„Neubližuj mi," vypískl Draco. „Síla velkýho a nelítostnýho Harryho Pottera je všem známá. Třesu se před tvojí gigantickou mocí. Měl bych se obávat, že jsem odsouzen k záhubě, to bych však nesměl vládnout tajnou zbraní-"

Draco se pohnul ve zlomku sekundy a natáhl ruku k Harryho obličeji.

Rozevřel prsty a velice drsně se pokusil Harrymu na nos přitlačit kousající šálek. Harry zachytil jeho zápěstí tak tak včas, pak zaječel a odstrčil ho. Draco přistál na zádech, ruku svírající šálek svinutou na hrudi a kolem rtů mu stále pohrával ďábelský úsměv.

„Nosíš s sebou po kapsách srandičky," řekl Harry. „Vážně se chováš jako čtyřletej."

„Skoro jsem tě dostal," řekl samolibě Draco.

„O to nejde."

„A-_ha_! Uznáváš to!"

Harry potřásl hlavou a znovu zahuhňal, „Čtyřletej." Na ruku mu dopadla dešťová kapka a uviděl, jak na ni Draco s naprostým zděšením upřel oči.

„Ach, ne," prohlásil. „Bude pršet."

Harry pokrčil rameny. „No tak trochu promokneme."

Draco zkroutil tvář. „Moje vlasy," řekl slabým úpěnlivým hlasem. „To je zničí. Zničí, to ti říkám!"

Harry vzhlédl k obloze. Mraky vypadaly temně šedě a tak nějak zlověstně. Dešťové kapky do něho narážely se stále větší pravidelností.

„Mohli bychom se vrátit," navrhl zdráhavě.

Draco po něčem zalovil na druhém konci člunu. „Nee," řekl. „Mám plán. Pod hábit!"

V tu chvíli přehodil svůj odhozený hábit přes svou i Harryho hlavu.

„Úžasnej plán, Draco," poznamenal tlumeným hlasem Harry a pokoušel se dostat hlouběji pod plášť. „Nevidím ani ň. Óóó, Zmijozelové jsou vážně mazaná cháska."

„Ticho tam," poručil Draco a přetahoval se o plášť, aby se ujistil, že má zakryté vlasy.

Harry cítil, jak se mu Dracovo zápěstí otřelo o koleno.

„Draco."

„Ano?" řekl Draco hlasem ztělesněné nevinnosti.

„Myslíš na to, že mi hodíš ten kousající šálek do klína. Žejo."

Nastala chvilka ticha.

„...možná," připustil Draco a zněl rozmrzele.

Harry se rozesmál a chytil Draca za zápěstí. „Přestaň na to myslet."

Hněv Harryho Pottera Draca zjevně znepokojoval méně než déšť. Oba cítili, jak dopadá na plášť hustěji.

„Jéé," řekl Draco, sunul se ještě víc pod plášť a pak se zasmál. Jeho vlasy šimraly Harryho na uchu a když promluvil, ucítil Harry otření jeho nosu o svoji tvář a teplejší, lehce odlišné polechtání dechu. „Byla by to sranda," ujistil ho Draco. „Bylo k popukání, když jsem jeden hodil do klína Longbottomovi. _Zaječel._"

Harrymu okamžik trvalo, než tohle zpracoval.

„Když jsi _co_?"

„Je to už dávno," řekl rychle Draco. „A teď, když o tom přemýšlím, nebyl jsem to já. Udělal to Crabbe nebo Goyle nebo někdo, nejspíš jsem k tomu ani nedal příkaz, a možná nešlo ani o Longbottoma, mohl to být kdokoliv, a já tam možná ani nebyl, a každopádně je to velice vtipný."

Harry ve tmě pod hábitem zamrkal, maličký pramen Dracových vlasů se mu otíral o krk.

„Ty nejsi jenom čtyřletej, ty jsi strašný čtyřletý dítě," řekl a trochu se pohnul, aby zbloudilé kadeři unikl.

Ucítil výbuch teplého dechu na svou kůži, když se Draco rozesmál.

„Dobře, bylo to minulej týden."

„Obracím na tebe oči vsloup, Draco. Jen abys věděl. Už nikdy nic takovýho nedělej."

„Odkud jde tenhle déšť?" zeptal se Draco podrážděně.

„Hm, pravděpodobně z nebe. Slib mi to."

„Fajn, slibuju, že už nikdy nebudu štvát na Longbottoma šálky. S tebou není žádná sranda, Pottere."

„Někdy jsi krutá malá fretka, _Malfoyi_."

Draco zaskřehotal, což je příšerný zvuk, když jsou něčí ústa tak blízko, že když pobouřeně spustí, dotknou se jeho rty místa pod vaším uchem.

„Řekl jsi to slovo na 'F'! Všichni mí přátelé musí slíbit, že nikdy neřeknou to slovo na 'F'!"

Harry zhluboka dýchal, protože pod hábitem bylo dusno, a pak zašeptal, „Fretka fretka fretka," do Dracova ucha.

Minutu mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že ten tichý bublavý zvuk u jeho tváře je Draco snažící se potlačit smích.

„Tohle nepotřebuju," informoval ho zkormouceně Draco a dokázal se jen jednou zahihňat. „Lije jako z konve a bude to trvat věčnost, a déšť už mi prosakuje do vlasů."

„No, já jsem tady spokojenej," řekl Harry. „Po slejváku aspoň možná bude duha."

Draco zauvažoval. „Dobře. Máš tu čutoru s kafem?"

* * *

><p>Přišla sotva patrná duha, vybledlá, jako kdyby Dean namaloval obraz a barvy teď stékaly a vytrácely se do hluboké vlhké modři. Snově bledé barvy se téměř okamžitě rozplynuly v jasném slunečním světle.<p>

Draco a Harry leželi na dně člunu a v onom posledním slunečním světle se vyhřívali.

„Ještě nikdy jsem nikoho neviděl sníst tolik čokolády," poznamenal líně Harry, když se Draco nadzvedl, aby si podal další čokoládovou žabku.

Draco se obrátil, aby mu viděl do tváře a vypadal uraženě. „Potřebuju ji kvůli energii," vysvětlil závažně.

Harry se usmál a zavřel oči. „Jistě že ano."

„Harry, možná jsi jeden z mých nejlepších kamarádů a vůbec, ale pokud naznačuješ, že jsem tlustej, tak tě praštím piknikovým košem. A nechci od tebe slyšet ani připomínky ohledně volby zbraně."

„Kdo tady cokoliv naznačuje?" zeptal se Harry líně a šťouchnul Draca do břicha.

Draco ho nakopl a zavrtěl se pryč od něho, zvedl se na lokty, aby na Harryho zlostně pohlédl a věnoval zkoumavý pohled kousajícímu šálku, který riskantně a s obdivuhodnou dávkou odvahy balancoval na přezce svého opasku.

Harry šálku věnoval rychlý znepokojený pohled. Pak se posadil, natáhl se po čokoládových žabkách a cestou zpátky ho popadl a mrštil s ním do jezera.

„Hej!" Draco se rychle posadil a zlostně na něho zahlížel. „Znečišťuješ životní prostředí. Řeknu to na tebe profesorce McGonagallové."

Harry si zase lehnul a zavřel oči. „Oukej."

„Óóóch, Harry Pottere, ty jsi takovej rebel." řekl Draco monotónním hlasem podezřele připomínajícím Colina Creeveyho. „Jsi zkaženej skrz naskrz. Odlákáváš nevinný lidi od jejich poctivé celodenní práce..."

„Co přesně jsi měl naplánováno?"

Harry otevřel oči, aby viděl, jak Draco zvedl bradu. „Měl jsem udělat něco velice důležitýho. Hodlal jsem se nechat ostříhat."

„Tolik se omlouvám, že jsem zničil tvoje životně důležitý plány," řekl smrtelně vážně Harry. „Můžeš mi to někdy odpustit?"

„Řekl bych, že ano. Protože to, no, za to celkem stálo." Draco si znovu dravě ukousnul, zářivě se usmál a mávnul žabkou jako názorným příkladem. „Čokoláda," zdůraznil.

Harry kývnul a cítil se ospalý a spokojený. Slunce bylo trochu níž nad obzorem, celé žlutě zářivé a tak blízko, a Draco byl tady na vodě a nebál se. Všechno bylo vymalováno jasnými jednoduchými barvami a všechno mohlo, na pár minut, být v pořádku.

Draco vypadal, jako by se pokoušel usnout a současně jíst čokoládu, oči přivřené, oblečení jen nepatrně v nepořádku, takže jeho poodhrnuté tričko odhalilo kousíček kůže. Líně se nad čokoládou usmíval, když zachytil Harryho pohled.

„Celkem to stálo za to," zopakoval, a pak, „Co je?"

Draco měl v koutku úst šmouhu od čokolády.

„Hm, nic," řekl Harry, natáhl se a setřel ji hřbetem své ruky. „Jenom jsi tam měl trochu – čehosi-"

„Dobře, díky." Draco se položil zpátky a vypadal tak uvolněný, jako by ani neměl kosti, jednu ruku složenou pod hlavou. „Hmm. Brzo bude zapadat slunce."

„Jo, měli bychom... se vrátit."

„Hmmm. Za pár minut."

Za pár dalších minut už sluneční světlo sláblo a nepatrně se ochlazovalo. Dracovo dýchání bylo tiché a pravidelné a když znovu promluvil, byl jeho hlas jakoby tekutý, šťastný a naprosto bez napětí.

„Harry, jak se _hodláme_ dostat zpátky bez vesel?"

Harry se posadil, zalovil v kapse své bundy a vytáhl hůlku.

„_Accio_ vesla," řekl a zazubil se, když k němu přiletěla. „Namouduši, Draco. Zkus si zapamatovat, že jsi čaroděj."

Draco se na okamžik díval na vesla, neschopný slova, a pak se na Harryho příšerně zaksichtil. Harry se rozesmál, hodil mu jedno veslo a Draco se zaměřil na dělání ještě příšernějšího výrazu.

„Jsem takovej _otrok_," zamumlal mučednicky. „Mohly by se mi udělat _mozoly_."

„Jsou mužný," řekl mu Harry a usmál se, když se Draco potřetí příšerně a rozhořčeně zaksichtil těsně předtím, než si znovu natáhl hábit.

„Já už náhodou jsem mimořádně mužnej, abys věděl," řekl huhňavě.

Zvuk vesel ve vodě byl pomalý a stálý, Draco vrhal pohledy na Harryho, aby viděl, jak na to, jejich vesla dopadala téměř současně. Když dorazil člun ke břehu a lehce do něj narazil a Draco zvedl piknikový koš a vyhodil ho na břeh, pocítil Harry jen lehkou lítost.

„Myslím, že jsi asi rozbil talíře."

„Žij nebezpečně," doporučil Draco, stoupnul si a vyskočil ze člunu.

Což vedlo k tomu, že zatímco se Harry začal zvedat na nohy, člun se skoro převrátil.

Harry ho obdařil Pohledem a Draco se bezradně zasmál, jednou, a pak natáhl ruku.

„Omlouvám se, pojď," řekl a Harry se chytil jeho ruky, i když se člun pořád třásl a Draco ho vytáhl příliš rychle, takže heknul a skoro klopýtnul a Draco se znovu zasmál s dech vyrážející škodolibostí nastřádanou za celý den, a pustil Harryho ruku, zatímco Harry pořád vrávoral. Světlo zapadajícího slunce zlátlo na jeho větrem rozfoukaných vlasech a Harry byl – byl šťastný, a smál se taky, pořád uváznutý v momentě, kdy skoro upadl.

Předklonil se a chytil se předku Dracova hábitu, skoro proto, aby udržel rovnováhu, a právě když se oba přestali smát, ho políbil na ústa.

Harry zavřel oči, odlesk slunce kolem Dracových vlasů byl jasný na temnotě za jeho víčky. Nastal okamžik, kdy byla jeho mysl prostá jakékoliv myšlenky a Dracovy rty byly tak hebké.

Pak s mrknutím oči otevřel, ucuknul dozadu a díval se na Draca.

Dracova tvář byla chladná a přísná a slunce bylo pryč.

„Takže o tohle při tomhle všem šlo," řekl absolutně rozzuřeným hlasem a pak se obrátil a kráčel pryč.

Harryho zanechal stojícího u jezera a v hrůze hledícího za ním.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitola třináctá

**Tak jak jsme byli**

_Once upon a time_

_When we were friends_

_I gave you my heart_

_The story ends_

Tu noc ležel Harry v posteli na pokraji spánku.

Nedokázal přestat myslet na to, co se stalo. Celé hodiny nedokázal myslet na nic jiného a tady to nemohlo být o moc jiné, v uspávající temnotě, Ronův dech ve vedlejší posteli pomalý, s očima pevně zavřenýma, jako kdyby mohl přimět sám sebe k zapomnění.

_Proč jsem to_ udělal_?_

Proč vůbec chtěl... co ho to posedlo, že... Neměl pro sebe žádné odpovědi.

Vždyť je... má rád _holky_. Tak na co si to sakra hrál? Už o tom vůbec někdy přemýšlel...?

Přemýšlel o tom, jaké to dneska mohlo být, kdyby se Dracova hebká ústa rozevřela pod těmi jeho. Kdyby mu bylo dovoleno dotýkat se toho těla, zajet rukama přes Dracovu hruď vzhůru ke krku, s Dracovými vlasy tak jemnými mezi svými prsty, a kdyby se ho Draco taky dotýkal...

Dracovo tělo přitisknuté na jeho. Jeho chuť a pomyšlení na ty rty tlačící nazpátek se soustředěnou dravostí, hlavu zakloněnou, jak by ho Harry líbal, jeho kůže pod rukama a ústy jemná a sladká... Dracův hlas měnící se na temný a tichý, jako se mu to stává, když prožívá silné emoce.

„Harry! Harry!"

Harry se s heknutím probudil a podíval se vhůru na Ronovu ustaranou tvář.

„Vydával jsi zvuky," vysvětlil Ron. „Byl to – sen o Ty-víš-kom?"

Harry naprázdno polkl. „Ehm, ne. Byl... Je to v pohodě."

Ron účastně přikývl a vrátil se do postele.

Harry ležel ve tmě a snažil se dostat dýchání zpátky pod kontrolu.

Teď celý upocený a bez sebe. To nebylo dobré.

Takže – bylo k ničemu pokoušet se vymyslet rozumná vysvětlení. Krůpěje horkého potu mu stékaly po tváři a způsobovaly, že se mu pyžamo lepilo na vlhkou pokožku. Zoufalství věci dělalo drsně prostými.

_Chci ho._

Strašně ho chtěl. Proč si to jenom neuvědomil dřív...? Cítil...

Harry zavřel oči a snažil se nepřipustit si tu myšlenku, ale obrázky se k němu valily zpátky, maličké jasné částečky barvy udeřily na temnotu. Měl sucho v krku.

Ten pocit Draca na sobě v Soubojnickém klubu. Zvlnění jeho rtů, když se usmál. To jiskření v jeho šedých očích, jako když slunce prudce zazáří na bouří zmítané moře. Ten téměř zlomyslný a téměř dětský zvuk jeho smíchu. Ten nadýchaný pocit z jeho vlasů pod Harryho rukou.

Harry si uvědomil, že má zaťaté zuby a tělo prohnuté v toužebné křeči. Opožděně se pokusil o zklidnění.

_Jsem neuvěřitelně blbej._

Měl si to uvědomit – a nikdy neměl udělat to, co udělal.

Vzpomínka na Dracův výraz teď Harryho udeřila jako rána do břicha. Ten útrpný pohled, který nasadil, jak se mu semkly rty a všechny rysy jako by se zostřily jeho snahou se ovládnout. Harry ho znal velmi dobře a nikdy nechtěl... ou, jak jenom mohl způsobit, že Draco vypadal takhle?

To prudké zkřivení rtů a ten poslední zřetelný bleskový pohled plný – zrady.

Nikdy jsem mu nechtěl ublížit! Pomyslel si Harry s náhlým škubnutím úzkosti. Nikdy, nikdy v životě jsem to nechtěl udělat. Ne Dracovi.

Už mu bylo ublíženo dost. Já vím. Nikdo to neví tak dobře jako já.

A byla to tahle bolest spíš než to nezkrotné štěstí prve, nebo onen nenadálý záchvat touhy, co přimělo Harryho přesně pochopit, jak mnoho pro něj tohle osamělé jízlivé stvoření začalo znamenat.

_Draco_.

Jak jen tohle napraví? Jak by se pro všechno na světě mohl s Dracem udobřit? Jak by se po tomhle vůbec mohl Dracovi _podívat do tváře_?

Myšlenku na to, že by Draca ztratil, naprosto nedokázal snést. Draco je – _potřebuje_ ho!

Harry vtiskl svou tvář do polštáře.

Věci by byly jednodušší, kdyby nebyl žádný turnaj tří kouzelnických škol. Věci bývaly jasné.

Nesnesl by, kdyby věci byly tak, jako bývaly dřív.

_Takže o tohle při tomhle všem šlo_, řekl tehdy Draco. Draco si myslí, že celé přátelství byl jenom nějaký náhlý hormonální popud. Draco si myslí...

Draco je pravděpodobně znechucený a zděšený, a myslí si...

Draco si myslí, že Harrymu na něm nezáleží.

A jak má tohle vysvětlit? Nemůže říct, že by Draca nechtěl, a Draco si pak bude pořád myslet...

Harry tu noc skoro nespal.

Řekl neslyšně „Draco" mnohokrát, tak jako řekl „Voldemort", když byl mladší. Vyzývaje objekt svých myšlenek, aby se objevil, vykouzlený ze vzduchu jeho voláním. Tenkrát si téměř přál povolat Voldemorta, aby se s ním pokusil bojovat, aby zapudil strach.

_Nazvi démona jménem a on ztratí svoji moc._

Chtěl povolat Draca – kvůli tisíceru věcí. Touha po pomstě byla mezi nimi, to nutkání vyptávat se, jak si můžeš myslet, že jsem tě využíval, jak se _opovažuješ_ mi způsobovat tyhle pocity a pak utéct. Taky chtěl Draca mít prostě jen u sebe, tiše a uvolněně, jednoduše moct jen přelétnout pohledem a obdržet příležitostný úsměv.

A chtěl ho znovu políbit.

Harry se kousl do rtu a zavřel oči.

* * *

><p>Následujícího dne nemohl s Ronem promluvit. Hermionu sotva zahlédl ve společenské místnosti. Bylo to, jako by tam nemohli být, jako by on fungoval v jiné rovině, vzhlížel k jejich nejasně vnímaným siluetám skrze vodu.<p>

Dnes ho poháněla jen jediná myšlenka, ta jediná hybná úzkost.

A když došel do Velké síně, byla skutečná jen jediná tvář, kterou dokázal vidět jasně nade vše.

Draco byl v jeho rovině. Draco byl všechno, co viděl.

Seděl u zmijozelského stolu a zahálčivě si pohrával s toustem. Harry mohl rozpoznat jenom tu příliš ostrou křivku brady a prameny blonďatých vlasů spočívající na jeho krku.

Na okamžik ho to zadrželo. Nikdy si neuvědomil, jak pravdivá může ta metafora s připíchnutým motýlem být. Byl znehybněný jediným bodnutím bolesti, lítosti, obavy, náklonnosti a touhy, které všechny dohromady tvořily jediný ostrý hrot. Vzdouvaly se v něm matoucí a drásající pocity a krk ho bolel, jako by si jím něco pokoušelo prodrápat cestu vzhůru.

Jakmile se zase mohl pohnout a nadechnout, jednal. Nemohl si pomoct.

Přešel ke zmijozelskému stolu a bylo mu zoufale jedno, jestli způsobí scénu, a řekl,

„Potřebuju si s tebou promluvit."

Draco vzhlédl.

Ten pohled Harryho odrazil vzad. Bylo to jediné odhodlané vystřelení zraku, jako zabodnutí meče, a naprosto postrádalo jakoukoli jinou emoci než vztek.

„Tak můžeš ve své potřebě pokračovat, Pottere."

Jeho tón byl rozzuřeně chladný.

„Draco-" řekl Harry, zděšený intenzitou touhy ve svém hlase.

Dracův talíř a šálek zarachotily o stůl, když prudce vstal s tváří přetékající záští.

„Jmenuji se Malfoy," zasyčel.

Harry nesnášel ten neúprosný nedostatek tepla v Dracově upřeném pohledu, a považoval za zcela nemožné se odvrátit.

„Draco," prsknul na něho, téměř jako výzvu.

„Zavři hubu."

To byla ledová a typicky Malfoyovská hláška. A Dracovy pěsti spočívaly zaťaté na stole, jako by bolestně toužil něco zabít.

„Draco, můžeš prostě poslouchat-"

Draco ztratil nervy.

Skočil přes stůl a popadl Harryho za hábit, aby ho pozadu zarazil do židle.

Harry při bolestivém nárazu zaškobrtal, ale odmítl upadnout.

Draco zkoutil ústa ve frustrované zlosti. Stál tam a vypadal bílý vzteky, naprosto nenávistně a dost možná i jako by chtěl Harryho uškrtit holýma rukama.

V Harryho očích se muselo cosi mihnout, protože Dracovy se proměnily v ocelově chladné štěrbiny.

„Ne," řekl a každé slovo byla důkladně zvolená zbraň. „Nebudu poslouchat. Už nikdy tě nechci vidět, nebo s tebou mluvit. Celá ta fraška s kamarádstvím skončila, Pottere, koukej odlézt zpátky ke svým odporným kámošům a nech mě sakra na pokoji."

Pořád ještě držel Harryho za hábit. Harry na oplátku popadl ten jeho.

Náhlé pobouření v Dracových očích mu příliš násilně připomnělo včerejšek a s otřesnou jasností oživilo vzpomínku na chuť jeho úst. Harry s narůstajícím vztekem tuhle vzpomínku potlačil.

„Přestaň být tvrdohlavej parchant a poslouchej mě!" zakřičel.

Draco do něho strčil a Harry mu žduchnutí oplatil. A pak najednou bojovali, ne ranami, ale v zajetí čistého souboje síly, přetlačováním a postrkováním.

„_Vypadni_ ode mě!" zavrčel Draco a divoce kolem sebe mlátil rukama.

„Tak mě sakra _poslouchej_!" Harry sotva popadal dech námahou ze souboje.

Dracova paže se vymrštila a brutálně mu přerušila příjem vzduchu.

„Nechci!" vyštěkl.

Harry srazil ruku dolů.

„Na to kašlu! Protože já to nevzdám, dokud to nevzdáš ty, neodejdu, nehodlám tě od tohohle nechat dát ruce pryč! Protože jsi můj _přítel_!"

„Nejsem tvůj přítel," zavrčel Draco. S nenadálou vlnou síly odhodil Harryho dozadu.

Když Harry padal, popadl Dracovo zápěstí a zachytil se. Oba viděli, jak se ten druhý zašklebil bolestí nad silou toho úderu a nechutným zkroucením zápěstí.

Pak od sebe byli na délku paže a pomalu si začali uvědomovat svoje okolí. Celé Bradavice zíraly s otevřenou pusou.

Nezdálo se, že by na tom sešlo.

Dracova tvář se pozvolna vyhlazovala a jak na Harryho upřeně zíral, byl jeho pohled klidný a neúprosný jako krajina v zajetí mrazu.

„Nejsem tvůj přítel," vysvětloval, „protože nesnáším už samotnej pohled na tebe."

Harry zůstal zasaženě stát.

Bylo hloupé vložit svoji důvěru a city do někoho jako Draco Malfoy. Teď si to uvědomil, ochromeně, i když věděl, že ta chyba už nejde odvolat. Draco byl nehorázně schopný v bezcitnosti.

Teď, když sledoval pomalé zhroucení Harryho výrazu, se koutek Dracových úst zkroutil uspokojením.

„Teď vypadni," přikázal a odvrátil se.

Harry se díval, jak opouští Velkou síň a v zorném poli se objevila ušklíbající se tvář Blaise Zabiniho.

„Slyšel jsi, co řekl," vyštěkl Zabini. „Táhni od našeho stolu, Pottere. Nejsi tu vítán."

Stanul blízko Harryho a ztišil hlas.

„Tys tu _nikdy_ nebyl vítán. A teď přišel k rozumu, a jestli se k němu někdy znovu přiblížíš – budeš toho litovat."

Zabini udělal krok vzad a Crabbe s Goylem se postavili po jeho stranách, na tvářích příslib nebezpečí.

Harry na ně netečně zíral.

_Přišel k rozumu._

* * *

><p>Harry běžel do schodů z nebelvírské společenské místnosti, běžel tak rychle, že se svět před jeho očima rozmazával. Nechtěl s nikým mluvit, nedokázal vysvětlit a dát si do pořádku vlastní pocity a přes bolest mohl jen stěží myslet-<p>

Vrazil do Ginny Weasleyové tak prudce, že tím oběma vyrazil dech.

„Harry!" řekla svým tichým soucitným hlasem. „Zrovna jsem se doslechla o té rvačce. Jsi – v pohodě?"

Harry od ní ustoupil s náhlým znepokojením a snažil se u ní nebýt moc blízko tady ve tmě na schodech, snažil se v tlumeném světle nevidět její nadějí rozšířené oči, protože to všechno bylo tak strašně jako... Bylo to přesně jako...

Tehdy v šestém ročníku, když se Snape a Sirius oba pokusili strhnout pět set bodů koleji, kterou ten druhý upřednostňoval a všichni se řítili do Brumbálovy kanceláře, aby si na sebe navzájem stěžovali.

„Víš, Snape," vyštěkl tehdy Sirius, „mohl bys být míň naprosto odpornej člověk, kdyby ses nenarodil šerednej a neschopnej si vrznout."

Všichni Zmijozelové před Brumbálovou pracovnou se syčivě nadechli. Shromáždění Nebelvíři a Zmijozelové na sebe navzájem zlostně hleděli.

Harry stojící neochvějně po Siriusově pravici vyslal divoký nenávistný pohled k Malfoyovi, který měl zkřížené ruce a zaujímal pevný postoj po Snapeově levici. Malfoy opovržlivě nakrčil horní ret.

„Já nedokážu přijít na nic, co by tě mohlo učinit míň odporným," odpověděl Snape. „Byl jsi nesnesitelný od okamžiku, kdy jsme se poprvé setkali – ty a tvoji drazí kumpáni, zrádce, vlkodlak a naprosto pokrytecký-"

Tehdy se Sirius na Snapea vrhnul, v černých očích mu blýskalo, a spadli na zem v lavině hábitů a pěstí.

Malfoy se otočil, očividně se záměrem nabídnout svému oblíbenému učiteli trochu nečestné pomoci. Harry, dotčený urážkou svého otce a pobouřený Snapeovým posledním stržením bodů, nic takového udělat nehodlal.

Popadl Malfoye za paži.

Malfoy se bleskově otočil, chladné oči jasné zuřivostí, a máchnul po něm.

„Neopovažuj se na mě sahat, Pottere," přikázal ve stejnou chvíli, kdy se jeho pěst setkala s Harryho čelistí a odrazila Harryho hlavu dozadu.

Harry nepřemýšlel, dokud se nevrhnul na Malfoye nesrazil ho na podlahu. Jen stěží si uvědomoval, že obě koleje tohle vzaly jako signál pro okamžitou válku a neslyšel řev vypuknuvší mely přes svou bušící krev a Malfoyovo bolestné zalapání po dechu.

Uslyšel velmi jasně Malfoyův ledový hlas.

„Samozřejmě, vy lidi si myslíte, že se všechno vyřeší, když se servete jako vzteklí psi. Kde bere tvůj usvědčenej kmotr tu drzost, útočit na hlavu naší koleje?"

Potom trhnul loktem vzhůru, aby praštil Harryho pod žebra.

Harry překvapeně vydechnul nevolností a Malfoy využil příležitosti, aby ze sebe Harryho odstrčil na podlahu.

„Kde bere Snape tu drzost urážet mýho otce?" vyštěkl Harry.

Malfoy se na něho klidně převalil a rozbil mu nos.

„Neslyšel jsem ho nikoho urazit," ušklíbl se. „Jen jsem ho slyšel říkat pravdu."

„Jak by bylo tobě, kdyby lidi takhle mluvili o tvojí rodině?" vyptával se Harry. „Och, počkat, zapomněl jsem, že ty nemáš city. K nikomu jinýmu než sám k sobě, tak je to."

Sevřel Malfoyův hábit v pěsti a přidržel ho na sobě, zatímco ho praštil do břicha.

„A ty nemáš rodinu," řekl Malfoy zkrze zaťaté zuby.

A právě – čirý hněv ze všech Malfoyových hovadin Harryho zvedl ze země tak, že se vyškrábal téměř do stoje a pak padnul do hemžící se masy těl na Malfoye.

„Další věc, na kterou jsem zapomněl," zavrčel Harry, „je, že o tvé rodině tak mluví všichni."

Malfoy zúžil oči, zatímco se snažil ze sebe Harryho shodit. „Pottere, ty parchante."

Praštil Malfoye do pusy.

„Potrefená husa nejvíc kejhá, Malfoyi."

S krutým uspokojením viděl na oněch kroutících se rtech pramenit krev a tu arogantní nenávistnou tvář zrudnout pocitem marnosti, jak se Malfoy vzpíral ve snaze dostat Harryho ze sebe dolů. Vyměnil si pár ran a udržoval ho přitlačeného k zemi, zatímco se rval a oháněl se, a převrátil se, když Malfoy vyrazil vzhůru, dýchání se změnilo v nepravidelné a...

Brumbál vyšel ze své pracovny a mlátící se dav zamrzl.

„Studenti!" zařval. „Co má tohle znamenat? Kde jsou učit-"

Jeho hlas ztichnul, když Sirius a Snape zvedli hlavy a dva zuřivé páry černých očí se setkaly s těmi jeho.

Harry ještě jednou zlostně pohlédl dolů na Malfoye, který ztěžka dýchal a silně krvácel, ale který nicméně pohled se zájmem oplácel. Pak se vytáhl nahoru a stáhl se pryč. Malfoy jedním plynulým pohybem vstal a oba zacouvali každý na svou příslušnou stranu s pohledy stále zaklesnutými do sebe.

Brumbál dovolil studentům odejít, zatímco se vypořádával se Snapem a Siriusem, a Harry se vydal cestou do schodů ze společenské místnosti a docela nutně si chtěl dát sprchu.

Musel být roztěkaný nebo tak něco, protože skoro srazil na zem Ginny Weasleyovou. Navzdory tomu se na něho usmála.

„Harry! Zrovna jsem se doslechla o té rvačce. Jsi – v pohodě?"

Harry si uvědomil, že stále ztěžka dýchal. Potřeboval tu sprchu hned, ale ona tam s nadějí stála a on jí musel odpovědět a byl naštvaný a frustrovaný a – měl prostě velkou chuť něco udělat...

Před očima se mu mihla vzpomínka na Malfoyův nenávistný bledý obličej pod ním.

Kéž bych mu mohl dát ještě jednu dobrou ránu, pomyslel si.

A řekl, „Je mi prostě fajn," jemně se zmocnil Ginniných vlasů a políbil ji s jakousi vypjatou zoufalostí, aby něco dělal a něco cítil...

Její váhavé oplácení polibku nebylo správné a nebylo to dost a on byl prázdný a všechno bylo bezútěšné jako vždy, a Harry se odtáhnul tak rychle, jak mohl.

Pohlédl na ni s jakousi slepou hrůzou a ona se začervenala.

Teď na ni pohlédl s odlišnou slepou hrůzou, ale ona se začervenala úplně stejně.

„Dokonce i tehdy," zašeptal. „Och – do hajzlu, dokonce i tenkrát, ou – omlouvám se, Ginny. Tolik – se omlouvám."

Vyřítil se nahoru po schodech a ona tam stála chvějící se a rozradostněná a hýčkala si vzpomínku na nezaměnitelnou touhu, jež mu ztemnila oči.

* * *

><p>Teď si byl jistý, naprosto a beznadějně jistý...<p>

Bylo to divné... zase něco chtít. Harry už skoro dospěl do stádia, kdy byl zvyklý na tu tupou bolest nezájmu o cokoliv.

A teď najednou něco tak strašně moc chtěl.

Bylo to příšerné.

Přišlo to každé ráno jako šok. Probudil se ráno pokojný a říkal si, co třeba budou on a Draco dnes dělat, a pak mu to něco připomnělo a tahle ohromující nová touha ho udeřila znovu.

Často mu to připadalo tak bizarní, že si Harry myslel, že se mu to zdálo. Přece nemůže – nevěděl by to už dřív...?

Stačilo Draca jenom letmo spatřit a jeho pochybnosti byly rozptýleny.

Jindy se zdálo, že je ten pocit čistě fyzický, ta bolest stejně jako ta neovladatelná touha svinutá v jeho břiše, příliš skutečná, aby byla prostě jen emocí.

Pokaždé, když se sám sebe pokusil přesvědčit, že nemůže být... takový, přišlo mu něco na mysl, jako třeba...

Harry znal ústa Draca Malfoye líp, než ústa kohokoliv jiného na světě.

Strávil jejich sledováním skoro sedm let a znal každý výraz, který mohla zformovat. Přemýšlel nad každým zlomyslným nakrčením, každým úšklebkem, každým zamračením s měnícími se emocemi, ale rovnocennou mírou intenzity.

Pozoroval je při vyučování a při famfrpálu, soustředil se na ně, jako kdyby už jen ta zuřivá pozornost mohla chlapce přinutit sklapnout.

Byly časy, kdy na ta ústa zlostně zíral s čirou nenávistí, když na něho vrčela něco vážně otřesného a představoval si, jak do nich buší pěstí.

Poslední dobou se z těch úst spíš snažil dešifrovat emoce. Když byl Draco znepokojený, lehce se semkly.

Při všem tom soustředění, nesnášení a analyzování by si nikdy nepomyslel, že to povede k posedlosti.

Ale možná že to bylo nevyhnutelné.

Když ho teď minul na chodbě, jeden koutek oněch úst se zkroutil v bezděčném znechucení, a to bolelo.

A když Harry seděl na vyučování, procházel školou, nebo zíral do stropu své ložnice o další bezesné noci...

Objevila se před ním ta ústa znovu, tak přizpůsobivá, vyjadřující pouze ty emoce, které si Draco přál vyjádřit. Celá jeho tvář byla vytrénovaná, včetně křivky jeho úst.

Harry na ně myslel, přemítal nad jejich dotekem ve svých myšlenkách pořád znovu a znovu. Snil o tom, jak tiskne na ten spodní ret palec, o pocitu, jaký mu to dává, o tom, že to _může_ udělat. Snil o doteku těch úst, otevírajících se a oplácejících polibky.

V noci před další schůzí Mladého Fénixova řádu, během kterého měl Harry v plánu si s Dracem nějak promluvit, se mu zdál sen.

Zdálo se mu, že seděl u jezera a nebe bylo šedivé a studené, ale to bylo v pořádku, protože jeho ochraňovaly průhledné stěny bludiště.

Přicházel k němu Draco, jistý a tichý, a na sobě měl soupravu Snapeových hábitů. Byly mu trochu dlouhé a příliš velké a límeček mu sklouzl na levou stranu. Harry zíral na jemnou bílou kůži odhalené klíční kosti a krku.

„Proč máš na sobě tohle oblečení?" zeptal se, jelikož se mu to zdálo trochu podivné.

Draco přitlačil Harryho ke zdi vedle sochy a Harry zavřel oči a zabořil tvář do Dracových vlasů.

Dracův hlas v jeho uchu zněl tiše a přesně.

„Copak to nevíš?" řekl a Harry jen slepě obrátil tvář směrem k teplu Dracova dechu.

Mrknul a díval se do tváře gryfovi, potom chiméře a nakonec baziliškovi.

„Copak to nevíš?" zeptal se ho.

Hermiona klečela na pohovce a pečlivě procházela štos knih. Harry na ně zmateně pohlédl: _Muži, kteří příliš milují draky _byla mezi nimi, ale ona vytáhla obrovskou bichli.

„Copak to nevíš?" zeptala se a sundávala si brýle.

Draco se mu opřel o hruď a všechno bylo v pořádku, byli na člunu a nic se nezměnilo, a Draco říkal, „Mám rád kočky," ale Harry dokázal slyšet jenom „_Copak to nevíš_?"

Harry se probudil se zalapáním po dechu.

Věděl, co chce.

* * *

><p>Hermiona si myslela, že teď se svět zase vrátí do pořádku.<p>

Harry a Malfoy si odbyli svoji velkou veřejnou rvačku a celé to nedomyšlené přátelství se katastrofálně a neodvolatelně rozpadlo. A stejnětak i Harryho drobná – záležitost, no, náctiletí kluci mívají často podivné hormonální impulzy, a Harry byl příliš rozumný na to, aby ho to dokázalo ovlivnit na dlouho.

Hermioně lámalo srdce vidět ho nešťastného, ale ona a Ron se ho snažili udržet veselého. Dokonce se usmál, když ho Ron porazil v šachu.

Všechno ostatní bylo tak těžké. Řekla si, že _tohle_ bude určitě v pořádku.

Bylo to na první schůzi Rady mladých od rvačky, kde si uvědomila, jak hrozně se mýlila.

Neodehrála se žádná scéna. Nebyl tu ani nejmenší náznak nepříjemnosti, ani nejmenší náznak _čehokoliv_ a to, když šlo o reakce Draca Malfoye na Harryho Pottera, bylo divné a téměř – hrozné.

Viděla, jak sebou Harry trhnul, když k němu Malfoy pohlédl, ale Malfoyův pohled byl netečný a prostě jen přejel místnost, aby zkontroloval, jestli jsou všichni přítomni. A ta chybějící reakce jí doopravdy otřásla a až v kostech cítila, že je něco špatně.

Jen tam tak nečinně seděl a točil v prstech svým brkem a Harry na něho upřeně hleděl a ona předtím nikdy nic podobného neviděla...

Až na to, že viděla.

Když se Draco Malfoy v pátém ročníku právě přidal k Mladému Řádu, choval se po celou dobu první schůze dokonale zdvořile. Ron tehdy prohlásil, že jde o zmijozelské spiknutí, ale Ron si taky myslí, že Zmijozelové způsobují, když při tréninku nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu prší.

Harry tehdy důrazně souhlasil.

Když ho Malfoy začal míjet na chodbách a neurážel ho při tom, Harry sebou podrážděně cukal.

Třetího dne se Harrymu zasekl prst v tlamě chrliče nad umyvadlem v učebně lektvarů. Malfoy se kousal do rtu a zjevně umíral touhou vypálit několik tuctů urážek a vybuchnout smíchy, a pak mu podal ručník.

Když odcházeli ze třídy, Harry přitlačil Malfoye k rámu dveří, což bylo poprvé, kdy si ho Hermiona pamatovala dobrovolně se dotknout Malfoye.

„O co tady jde, Malfoyi?" vyptával se. „Co máš v plánu?"

„Dej ty ruce pryč," vyštěkl Malfoy. „Máš jednu ze svých psychotických příhod, Pottere? Tvoje jizva už zase spustila-" Odmlčel se a nadechl se. „Chci říct," řekl upjatě, „Proč se chováš tak nesmyslně? Musíme všichni spolupracovat."

„Přijdu na to, víš," řekl Harry a znovu do něho strčil.

„Do toho," řekl mu Malfoy, odstrčil ho a odkráčel.

Harry se za ním díval, tvář napjatou.

„Nedovolím, aby mu to prošlo," řekl. „Ať už je to cokoliv."

Hermiona si tehdy pomyslela, že Harry tráví příliš mnoho času s Ronem.

Na další schůzi Mladého Řádu Lupin lidi požádal, aby si potřásli rukou přes stůl ve snaze rozptýlit nepřátelství vůči tomuto přívalu zmijozelských. Malfoy se zlostně zadíval na Hermionu, která seděla naproti němu, a ostře řekl,

„Nechápu, proč se musím dotknout mudlovské šm-"

V tu chvíli sklapnul, k ohromení všech natáhl ruku a stroze si s Hermionou potřásl. Rychle se posadil zpátky a začal psát na pergamen před sebou. Několikrát vzhlédl, když lidé řekli nějakou hloupost a Hermiona uviděla zřetelnou, stále potlačovanou touhu se jim vysmát a brk zvednutý, aby začal psát s ještě větší vervou.

Na konci schůze Hermiona vstala a vrhla na pergamen rychlý pohled okamžik před tím, než ho sroloval.

Stále znovu a znovu Draco Malfoy napsal '_Seber se_.'

Harry, třesoucí se vzteky, se postavil mezi Malfoye a dveře.

„Hele, o co se snažíš?" vybuchl.

Malfoyovy prsty vypadaly proti jeho tašce bíle. „Snažím se projít dveřmi," řekl Harrymu a očividně usiloval o to, aby zachoval vyrovnaný hlas. „Myslíš, že bys mi s tím mohl pomoct?"

„Ále, seber se, Malfoyi," vyštěkl Harry.

A Malfoyův obličej se pomalu uvolnil do obvyklé zloby.

„Takže, Pottere, proč bych to dělal?" zeptal se líně. „Myslím, že jsem _úžasnej_."

Harryho obličej se uvolnil do svého známého výrazu Malfoyem vyvolaného znechucení.

„Jenom ty a tvá holka jste dost bláhoví, abyste něčemu takovýmu věřili."

„Já aspoň," upozornil ho kousavě Malfoy, „mám holku."

U jeho lokte se objevila mračící se Pansy Parkinsonová. Hermiona si s pobavením všimla toho, že je o kousek vyšší než Malfoy. Samozřejmě, Hermiona byla taky vyšší než Harry a Malfoy.

„Ach, gratuluju," vyštěkl Harry.

Malfoy a Harry na sebe syčeli jako dvě malé, ale naprosto zuřivé kočky. Harry popadl Malfoye za loket.

„_Věděl_ jsem, že ses nezměnil!"

Malfoy zvedl jedno obočí. „Proč se pokoušet zlepšit, co je perfektní? Máš pravdu. Myslím pořád stejně jako vždycky. Já nikdy nebudu jeden z Brumbálových malých poskoků," řekl. „Takže si dej jedno počestný malý úlevný povzdechnutí a odprejskni, Pottere. Proč radši nejdeš podepsat pár autogramů pro ty malý omdlévající Creeveyovy, a pokus se mě už nedotýkat. Jsem si jistej, že jsi od té své družiny Weasleyových chytil vši."

Rázně Harryho odstrčil stranou a vyšel ven s Pansy v patách.

Za Harrym a Hermionou se objevila Parvati.

„Radši by se měl modlit, aby do toho naparování dorostl," poznamenala. „Pochopte, jestli ano..."

„Och, buď zticha a přestaň být vtipná, Parvati," vyštěkl Harry a tvář se mu zkroutila zhnusením.

Po tomhle se už Malfoy, i když se snažil závažně schůze nenarušovat, nedržel zpátky až do bodu, kdy by se zdálo, že jeho hlava exploduje, jestli se někomu nebude vysmívat.

To se stalo, ale tehdejší Malfoy byl podstatně horší v ignorování lidí. A tehdejšího Harryho to štvalo, dokonce přehnaně, a později do Malfoye žduchl o dost víc... ale tehdy nebyl rozrušený.

A teď se Malfoy nesnažil chovat lépe, ale ve skutečnosti byl tak protivný, jako už nebyl nějakou dobu. Choval se, jako by si _Harryho_ stěží všiml, a to Hermioně z nějakého důvodu připadalo o dost víc znepokojivé.

A Harry teď zcela zjevně trpěl.

Hermiona na něj během schůze Mladého Řádu pohlížela s obavou.

Když Hannah Abbottová vešla se spožděním, Malfoy řekl protáhle, „Prosím, neomlouvej se, Abbottová. Tyhle schůze nejsou ničím důležitý – i když jsme samozřejmě všichni postrádali přínos tvýho pištění ve vypjatých okamžicích."

Hermiona byla ve své úzkosti schopná si pro Malfoye vyšetřit jen jeden zlostný pohled. Harry vypadal, jako kdyby sotva spal. Bože, co ho nutí si myslet, že za tohle všechno ten blbeček stojí?

Později profesor Lupin tiše projednával detaily toho, kolik musí ministerstvo odhalit mudlovským vládám vzhledem k tomu, že musí přetrvat spojení mezi magií a mudly.

„Spojení, který mudlovští šmejdi udržují otevřený," zamumlal Malfoy.

„Pane Malfoyi, tato poznámka je zcela nevhodná," odpověděl Lupin, zatímco se všichni v místnosti podívali na Harryho.

Harry řekl, „Draco, _přestaň_," tichým vážným hlasem.

Malfoy se na Harryho nepodíval a řekl, „Malfoy," beze stopy nějakého výrazu nebo pohledu na něj.

Na konci schůze Harry vstal s výrazem odhodlání ve tváři, který naplnil Hermionu hrůzou, a vydal se zahnat Malfoye do kouta dřív, než se dostane ke dveřím.

„Malfoyi, můžu s tebou mluvit?" zeptal se mírně Terry Boot a vstal s mnohem menším spěchem.

Malfoy odstrčil Harryho stranou, jako by nezájem o něho byl nejpřirozenější věc na světě, a odpověděl, „Jistě."

„Hele," řekl Harry, „Draco – Boha, Malfoyi, jestli chceš-"

„Jestli ti to nevadí, Pottere, tak já mluvím," odpověděl poklidně Malfoy.

Hermiona položila Harrymu ruku na paži a pokusila se ho navést směrem ke dveřím. Každý sval v jeho ruce byl napjatý.

„Předtím jsem tě nedokázal zastihnout," řekl Terry a dával si knížky do tašky. „Chtěl jsem se jenom omluvit-"

„Můžeš mluvit," přerušil ho s úsměvem Malfoy a natáhl ruku, aby Terrymu sundal brýle na čtení, „ale tohle si musíš sundat. Přísahám, že nejsem text."

Terry mu úsměv oplatil. Hermiona měla Terryho Boota vždycky celkem ráda a byla zhrozená tím, jak špatně ho odhadla. Přinejmenším měla příliš vysoké mínění o jeho vkusu, co se výběru společníků týče.

„Musím se ti omluvit za to, že jsem o tobě všem neřekl na předchozí schůzi," řekl. „Zpanikařil jsem. Teď si uvědomuju, že jsem tě dostal do strašné situace. Můžeš mi to odpustit?"

„Není co odpouštět," řekl mu nenuceně Malfoy. „Nebyl to žádnej tajnej plán, jak mě očernit. Chtěl jsi jen pomoct."

V tu chvíli Hermiona konečně uspěla ve snaze vytlačit Harryho ze dveří.

„Pojďme," řekla, „Ron na nás čeká ve společenské místnosti-"

„Já – běž napřed," odpověděl Harry a hlas měl temný smutkem. „Jenom si potřebuju – pročistit hlavu. Půjdu ven a budu si procvičovat kličkování. Finále o pohár se koneckonců blíží."

Ústa se mu zkroutila a rychle odkráčel.

Hermiona si přivinula svoje knihy k hrudi a vydala se zpátky do společenské místnosti. Přemýšlela o tom, jak neuvěřitelně divné bylo vidět Malfoye ignorovat Harryho, a to už jednou předtím zkusil.

Vzpomněla si, jak psal '_Seber se_'. Jediný důvod, proč by se zrovna Draco Malfoy, ze všech lidí, pokusil ovládnout svoje samolibé arogantní chování byl, pokud by se snažil docílit něčeho skutečně závažného. Kdyby cítil, že za každou cenu musí uspět.

Byl to naprosto odporný člověk a teď ubližoval Harrymu, ale jak si vzpomínala na dřívějšek, dokázala najít jen jeden důvod jeho snažení. Jestli ho doopravdy zajímá Mladý Řád a válka, pak...

Šla do společenské místnosti a posadila se na židli u stolu, kde seděl Ron.

„Rone," řekla pomalu, „začínám si myslet, že Draco Malfoy není ten špeh."

Očekávala jednu z jejich hádek, ale Ron vážně vzhlédl od svého domácího úkolu.

„Já nevím," řekl pomalu. „Ta rvačka s Harrym – chci říct, že ho nesnáším, ale kdyby se vážně snažil z Harryho něco vytáhnout, tak proč by se s ním pral?" Odmlčel se a stáhl ústa. „To nedává smysl. Co si myslíš, že bychom měli udělat?"

Hermiona se k němu naklonila, připravená se rozplakat úlevou. Ron uměl být velice složitý a znovu a znovu mohli být jeden z druhého zklamaní, ale ani jednou ji nenechal na holičkách, když ho opravdu potřebovala.

Položila mu ruku na rameno a skoro řekla, „Miluju tě," ale místo toho řekla, „Potřebujeme víc pergamenu."

Bylo to už později, když se Harry vrátil a vypadal ještě víc vyčerpaně.

„Co děláte?" zeptal se, když vešel. Ron vzhlédl od pergamenu, na který psala Hermiona.

„Sepisujeme seznam možných podezřelých na špeha," řekl.

Harryho tvář byla upjatá. „Myslel jsem, že v téhle věci máte jasno."

„Znovu nad tím uvažujeme," vysvětlila Hermiona. „Chceš – nám pomoct?"

Zaváhala kvůli výrazu na Harryho obličeji, ale Harry byl vždy pevně odhodlaný.

„Jo," řekl. „Dej mi ten seznam."

* * *

><p>Když se Harry za tou bolestí ohlédl, se vzdáleným pocitem člověka na rozhraní spánku, vystupovaly na povrch jednotlivé události.<p>

Dracův výraz, když na schůzi Mladého Fénixova řádu znovu řekl 'mudlovský šmejd'. Všichni se obrátili, aby se podívali na Harryho... a Harry byl zticha, díval se na tu jedinou tvář, jež nebyla obrácená k němu a cítil naprosto nepatřičné bodnutí touhy.

Už tak se cítil, jako kdyby začínal bláznit, a pak se k téhle směsi muselo přidat ještě _tohle_. Zápas Zmijozel – Nebelvír, který rozhodne, komu připadne školní famfrpálový pohár.

Ve třetím, pátém a šestém ročníku to bylo stejné. Nebelvír a Zmijozel bojující o pohár, přetlačující se na prvním místě s věčně znesvářenými chytači přetlačujícími se v bitce.

Pro oba z nich to letos bylo jiné.

Draco vypadal ještě víc soustředěný. Když na utkání stáli naproti sobě, jeho oči se omezovaly jen na zatvrzelost a nenávist.

Jako famfrpáloví kapitáni byli nuceni si potřást rukama.

Byl to jejich první kontakt kůže na kůži od toho... od toho dne na jezeře.

A to chladné uštknutí Dracova nepřátelského stisku způsobilo Harryho hlavě naprostou ztrátu sebekontroly.

Zuřivá síla toho sevření ho nutila myslet na šíleně těsné sevření, kdyby spolu byli sami, přimáčknutí k famfrpálové tribuně. Tvář toho druhého Draca byla vášnivá a jeho jemné vlasy byly všude, dokonce i mezi Harryho rty, když ho líbal na krk a ochutnával pot a pokožku a...

Draco odtrhnul ruku od té Harryho tak rychle, jak to bylo možné. Harry zůstal stát, mrkal a zíral na tu ledově chlanou tvář s jejími dokonale upravenými vlasy, jako by ji nepoznával.

Vzepřel se těm šíleným nutkáním a bezútěšnému pocitu citového chladu, který měl a jak se odrazil, snažil se nechat emoce za sebou. Na okamžik měl dojem, že se mu to podařilo – ve vzduchu pookřál, vlasy a hábit mu vlály ve větru a jediné, co cítil, byl normální horký příval radosti.

Bude to v pořádku. Byl zakoukaný do Cho Changové a nikdy ho to neovlivnilo. Kdykoliv letěl, vždycky to bylo jako poprvé...

Když ho Draco provokoval s Nevillovým pamatováčkem, a vidět v Malfoyových očích šok bylo tak uspokojující a bylo to úplně něco _jiného_, než Cho Changová, protože ta nikdy nebyla jeho nepřítelem, nikdy nebyla jeho přítelem a nikdy pro něj neznamenala nic skutečného a on se o ni ve skutečnosti vůbec nezajímal.

Potřebuje, aby to bylo jako předtím. Kterékoliv z těch dvou 'předtím'.

Při posledním famfrpálovém zápasu překypoval zuřivostí a Malfoy ho sledoval přimhouřenýma očima a při každé přestávce na prodiskutování faulu šel a nahlédl do knihy pravidel. Harry si vzpomínal, jak nesnášel každou molekulu Malfoyova těla, když Malfoy už asi potřetí seskočil z koštěte a odkráčel k tribunám. Malfoy se posadil, obratem otevřel knihu pravidel, hodil přes vlasy jedovatým pohledem po Harrym, záměrně naslinil hrot své tužky a přeškrtnul další pravidlo.

A Harryho ruce se sevřely kolem koštěte zrovna tak, jako se svíraly teď, když si uvědomil, že přesně ví, jak Draco létá. Bylo to tak promyšlené, příliš se snažil, aby to udělal přesně tak, jak má, a vypadalo to plynule a instinktivně, ale Harry poznal podle zaváhání předtím, než se odrazil, a z chvil, kdy se nečinně vznášel na místě, že není. Snažil si to potvrdit, aby mohl pocítit malý triumfální záchvěv.

Nebylo mu zas tak cizí dychtivě zírat na Draca Malfoye.

Ne že by se nad tím někdy dřív zamyslel, _samozřejmě že ne_, ne že by se kdy cítil provinile kvůli tomu, že o tom přemýšlí teď. O to tady nešlo.

Byla náhoda, že se mu do mozku vryly vzpomínky, jako třeba ty dlouhé spojené prsty nebo zavlátí famfrpálového dresu odhalující napjaté stehno svírající násadu.

Do Harryho prudce narazilo tělo a šok ho skoro poslal pádem k zemi. Ostře se nahnul doleva, koštětem protnul dráhu jiného hráče a samozřejmě věděl, kdo to byl dřív, než se po něm podíval.

Draco byl na okamžik šmouha rychlosti a větrem divoce rozevlátých vlasů, než se násada jeho koštěte spojila s Harryho a s otřesem se nezastavil. Jeho tvář se pak změnila na soustředěnou, zarudlou námahou a napjatou od samého soustředění a naprosto zuřivou.

Pohodil hlavou dozadu a přimrazil Harryho na místě upřeným ledovým pohledem.

„Neopovažuj se to zahodit, Pottere."

Harrymu okamžik trvalo, než Dracova slova vstřebal, protože si všiml lesknoucího se potu na jeho odhaleném bílém krku a horkých kapiček potu třpytících se na mu nad horním rtem, pomalu stékajících dolů a chvějících se na zvlněné linii těch úst.

Pak se začal soustředit na jeho oči a pocítil z nich cosi jako odraz počínající rozzuřenosti.

„Zahodit _hru_?" vyštěkl. „Ty o sobě máš vysoký mínění, co, Malfoyi. Nikdy v životě jsem hru nezahodil."

„Dobře," řekl Draco. „Tak ať to tak zůstane."

„Ále, jdi někam," zavrčel Harry, nahnul se doprava a zrychlil směrem dolů. Koutkem oka viděl Dracovo koště prudce klesnout a řítit se za ním.

Zlatonku nebylo nikde vidět. Harry jen dostal neurčitý nápad, že by mohl pomoct některým hráčům, které si zmijozelští vybrali za cíle.

Při posledním zápasu Malfoy srazil z oblohy Ginny a Harry měl čas ji tak tak zachytit. Harry si jasně vzpomínal na sevření jejích rukou kolem svého krku a na ten posměšný pohled, co po něm Malfoy vrhnul, když se hádal s madam Hoochovou, že by Nebelvír samozřejmě neměl dostat trestné střílení, když jediné, co provedl, bylo, že Weasleyové vyplňoval jednu z jejích malých prepubescentních fantazií.

Ale tenhle zápas... všechno vypadalo klidně. Zmijozelští vedli, protože znervózňovali malou Natalie a Deana mátli falešnými pohyby, vlevo, když pak letěli vpravo a naopak, ale ve skutečnosti – nepodváděli.

Oni nepodváděli.

Zmijozelští v zápasech proti Nebelvíru _vždycky_ podváděli. Od té doby, co je v pátém ročníku Draco převzal, podváděli podstatně méně proti mrzimorským a havraspárským. Tak jako se svým létáním měl Draco rád, když to vypadalo lehce, rád se předváděl a měl jistotu, že dal dostatečně najevo, že může vyhrát bez většího snažení. Podváděl, když musel, ale to bylo vzácně... pokud tedy Zmijozel nestál proti Nebelvíru, kdy se podvádění znásobilo a stalo se brutálnějším a naprosto Harryho přivádělo k šílenství.

Tohle byl poslední zápas Zmijozel-Nebelvír, poslední, jaký kdy budou proti sobě hrát, a všechno bylo jiné a o to byl důležitější. A Draco byl příliš hrdý a naštvaný na to, aby podváděl.

Harry o tom jednu skličující minutu přemýšlel, o té jeho divoké nesnesitelné nadutosti, a byl v pokušení hru zahodit.

Ale znal Draca líp, než si sám Draco myslel, a on nebyl ten druh člověka, co zradí ostatní, bez ohledu na to, co si Draco myslí. A nikdy v životě ještě žádnou hru nezahodil.

Opsal kolem hřiště pátravý kruh, očima hledal a hledal, a pak spatřil vysoko na obloze zlatý záblesk.

Draco k němu byl mnohem blíž než on, o dost výš. Odrazil se s koštětem přímo vzhůru a vrhnul se vertikálně vzduchem a vítr mu natahoval tváře, a pak ho Draco uviděl a on zrychloval cestu k cíli, _nedívej se na něho nedívej se na něho_, a jediné, co mohl Harry vidět, byla zlatonka a to, že ji jiný hráč chytí první, protože jeho koště prostě nedokáže dost rychle vystoupat. A tak se na svém koštěti postavil, prudce se zhoupnul a uslyšel zpod sebe řev davu, když sevřel zlatonku v pěsti.

Dracovo koště se zapraštěním zastavilo před Harryho, jako by byl pták, co narazil do okna.

Při pohledu na prázdný výraz jeho tváře si Harry uvědomil, jaké plivnutí do tváře to muselo být, vidět Harryho vyhrát něčím, co ho Draco naučil, když ještě byli přátelé.

Byl to jenom instinkt, vyhrát jakýmkoliv možným způsobem. A jelikož věděl, jak na to...

Dracovy světlé oči byly soustředěné a nemilosrdné.

„Aspoň, žes to nezahodil," řekl.

A nakonec si byli mnohem podobnější, než by se kdy komukoliv snilo.

„Hele," řekl Harry se zoufalstvím a natáhl ruku, ve které nedržel zlatonku, „Prosím-"

Draco se po něm ani neohlédl, jenom zabočil doleva a prudce opustil oblohu.

Harry se snášel dolů, dokud nedosáhl země a pomalu nepřistál v rozdradostněném davu lidí. Objal Rona ve výskoku nadšení, které opadlo příliš rychle a přijal zase další pohár, který už ale nechtěl.

* * *

><p>Nakonec si Harry pomyslel, že už snad bude bezpečné jít do sprchy. Ron už šel, když Hermiona nakrčila nos a odmítla ho obejmout.<p>

Harry už byl objat Natalie, Ginny, Ronem, Deanem a – dost děsivě – profesorkou McGonagallovou. Byl zcela připravený na pěknou zklidňující sprchu.

„Pottere, můžete se mnou na slovíčko?" zeptala se profesorka McGonagallová.

Typické.

Harry přikývl a jemně ze sebe setřásl Ginny, která rozzářeně mluvila o jeho chycení zlatonky.

Profesorka McGonagallová byla trochu pomačkaná z té mely, která nastala, když se všichni nahrnuli k Harrymu, a klobouk měla stále nakřivo. Harryho podráždění se rozplynulo, když spatřil v jejích černých vlasech proužky stříbra.

Před sedmi lety byly všechny její vlasy černé jako havraní peří. Teď je šedá barva téměř pohltila.

Avšak pořád ještě měla velitelský krok a Harry musel vlastní kroky prodloužit, aby jí stačil. Pomyslel si, jak působivé to na postarší ženu je.

Na cestě z famfrpálového hřiště prošli kolem zmijozelských tribun. Draco, Zabini a Pansy seděli všichni na Dracově famfrpálovém dresu rozprostřeném na trávníku před tribunou. Harry odvrátil tvář od Draca a snažil se nezírat.

Jakmile byli z doslechu a kráčeli zpátky ke škole, profesorka McGonagallová promluvila a úspěšně upoutala jeho pozornost.

„Slečna Grangerová se mi svěřila, že špatně spáváte."

„Já..." řekl Harry, a chtěl říct _Jak _a _proč_ a _Do toho vám nic není_, ale Ron řekl Hermioně všechno, Hermiona podávala profesorce McGonagallové průběžné zprávy o ostatních studentech od té doby, co se stala primuskou, a on nebyl tak hloupý, aby něco takového profesorce McGonagallové řekl. Místo toho nepřesvědčivě řekl, „To nic není."

„Pottere," řekla profesorka McGonagallová hlasem zostřeným podrážděností, pak se zastavila a lehce svůj tón umírnila. „Víte, co vám profesor Brumbál řekl o vašich snech. Noční můry přicházejí ze stejného důvodu, z jakého vás bolí vaše jizva – když je Vy-víte-kdo nablízku, nebo má obzvlášť velkou chuť vraždit. Vaše sny jsou varování a vy si nemůžete dovolit je ignorovat."

Harry se na ni podíval a zoufale se snažil zformulovat 'Poslední dobou jsou moje sny vlastně spíš sexuální fantazie a tedy Voldemorta nezahrnují' do jakékoliv věty, kterou mohl vyřknout před profesorkou McGonagallovou.

„Vážně si myslím-" začal a zarazil se předtím, než mohl dodat 'že Draco Malfoy svlékající si oblečení pravděpodobně není v žádným ďábelským plánu.'

Vrhnul pohled na svoje koště a uvažoval, zda by se s ním prostě nemohl umlátit do bezvědomí.

„Pottere, vím, že pro vás musí být obtížné posoudit, co je důležité," řekla mu McGonagallová, nikoliv bez pochopení. „Proto jsme se rozhodli použít Snoslánku."

„Hm. Profesorko, co je to Snoslánka?"

Došli na vrchol kopce a McGonagallová se vydala do schodů.

„Pojďte se mnou, Pottere," řekla rázně. „Ukážu vám to."

* * *

><p>V průběhu šestého ročníku byla pracovna profesorky McGonagallové přesunuta do sklepení. Ona a Snape společně pracovali na výzkumu přeměnění sebevražedných lektvarů pro vojáky na neškodně vypadající odznaky, které se ve chvíli potřeby přetvoří zpátky.<p>

Pocítil zas další zbytečné bodnutí, když minuli Snapeovu prázdnou pracovnu a Harry si vzpomněl na ten zdrcený výraz Dracovy tváře, když řekl Snapeovo jméno.

Pracovna McGonagallové byla stejně úhledná a uklizená, jak si ji Harry z pár návštěv pamatoval, velký stůl s oštítkovanými kupkami papíru místnosti dominoval. Jediným osobním rysem byl malý, omšelý kočičí pelíšek v koutě.

Vůbec se nezměnila, až na mělkou kamennou nádobu vprostřed podlahy s vyrytými runami, která až na to, že postrádala stříbřitý obsah, vypadala úplně jako Myslánka.

„Myslánky a Snoslánky v čarodějném světě filtrují obsah lidské mysli a zachovávají to, co zbude," řekla McGonagallová a teď, když mohla poučovat, vypadala šťastnější. Harry potlačil nutkání, kterému by podle něj Hermiona odolat nedokázala, aby si šel najít kus pergamenu a začal si dělat poznámky. „Myslánka tohle dělá s myšlenkami. Snoslánka to dělá se sny. Co přesně vám profesor Brumbál pověděl o Myslánce?"

Harry si snažil vzpomenout.

„Že je... snazší postřehnout, co mají společného a jak souvisejí, když dáme nadbytečné myšlenky do Myslánky," řekl pomalu.

Jestli zaznamenání jeho snů pomůže ve válce, tak to musí udělat.

Nebyl připravený se s tím vypořádat sám. Nevěděl, jestli bude vůbec někdy připravený nechat profesorku McGonagallovou, aby se s tím vypořádala.

To nemohlo mít význam.

„Tato Snoslánka je speciálně zkalibrovaná tak, aby vytáhla sny uzamčené ve vašem podvědomí, na které vaše vědomé myšlení zapomnělo," pokračovala přesně McGonagallová. „A také je navržená tak, aby vytáhla sny, které k vám přišly z venkovního zdroje, spíše než sny, které si vytváří vaše vlastní mysl."

Ta úleva byla tak velká, že Harry mohl jen zírat.

„Cože?"

„Je to nezvyklá konstrukce," pokračovala McGonagallová a Harry si pomyslel, že teď už vidí, že runy na téhle kamenné nádobě jsou jiné a složitější než ty na Brumbálově Myslánce. „To kvůli zvláštnímu nařízení ministerstva a několik svitků čítajícím instrukcím od mladého Percyho Weasleyho. Myslím, že vám odčerpá pouze sny vyslané Vy-víte-kým, což ušetří čas a pro vás to bude podstatně méně trapné."

Harry sebou trhnul. Profesorka McGonagallová byla jen lehce narůžovělá jako obvykle, ale rozpačitě se usmívala.

„Také jsem bývala mladá, Pottere," informovala ho vážně.

Harryho první impulz byl všechno popřít a vyptávat se, zda si o něm myslí, že má mysl plnou oplzlých snů – což _nemá_ – a pak si představil slova, která se chystá říct, zahrnující 'Draco Malfoy', 'docela nedávno' a 'fyzicky nepravděpodobné'.

„Hm, pochybuju, že jste byla mladej kluk, profesorko," řekl místo toho a ona se usmála ještě o kousek víc.

Harry postoupil dopředu, dotkl se hůlkou svého čela a pak hůlku strčil do nádoby.

Potom, co tohle viděl dělat Brumbála, si říkal, jaké to asi je. Myslel si, že možná uvidí myšlenky – v tomhle případě sny – jak se mu v mysli převinou a pak se ve Snoslánce znovu spustí, jako u video přehrávače.

Místo toho mu to lehce připadalo jako rána zasazená při anestezii. Zakrojilo to do něj, což spíš pozoroval než pociťoval, a pak se vyřinul proud... čehosi, zvláštního stříbřitého a více nezachytitelného druhu krve. Stál tam a zdálo se mu, jako by se čas natahoval, krutý jako obsah vlévající se do Snoslánky.

A pak otevřel oči, které se mu zjevně musely zavřít.

Ze Snoslánky stoupalo tlumené světlo, nad její stříbrnou hladinou visel bledý třpyt. Profesorka McGonagallová se přes pableskování uznale usmívala.

„Nuže, Pottere," řekla. „Tak se na to podíváme. Pokud funguje správně, měla by jako první ukázat váš nejposlednější varovný sen."

Zvedla svou hůlku a vložila ji do Snoslánky.

Harry ji sledoval a spatřil, jak obsah Snoslánky zprůhledněl. Krátce se objevil obrázek jezera a pak ho překryl obrázek bludiště.

A pak se objevil Dracův bledý obličej, mírně rozostřený, ale stále se vyjasňoval, dokud jen konečky jeho vlasů nevypadaly tekutě, jako by byl pod vodou. Plížil se kupředu, Snapeův hábit sklouznul dolů po jedné klíční kosti a Harryho obrázek ve Snoslánce zacouval ke zdi.

Harry současně cítil nutkání zaskučet na profesorku McGonagallovou 'Vždyť jste mi to slíbila!' a ukrýt obličej v dlaních a začít umírat ponížením.

„Aha," řekla profesorka McGonagallová. „Máte někdy pocit, že vás Draco Malfoy ohrožuje?"

„Ne-" Harry se zarazil a tak rozhodně, jak mohl, dodal, „Už roky ne."

McGonagallová jen přikývla a stále zírala do Snoslánky. Sledoval její tvář a jednou spatřil, jak se její výraz nepatrně změnil, ale když se podíval zpátky na obrazy, nedokázal uhádnout, co na ni zapůsobilo.

Následoval útržek násilí, který si Harry ani nepamatoval, jen tvář nějakého cizince a výkřik. Harry ucítil, jak se mu linie úst zachmuřila.

A potom – noční jezero. Ten sen, co se mu zdál noc po Seamusově zmizení. Harry plaval, uviděl svoje nahá ramena a podrážděně si pomyslel, _To jsem na sobě vážně nic neměl?_

Profesorka McGonagallová byla jedna z posledních lidí na světě, u kterých by toužil po tom, aby ho viděli nahého, spolu s Ufňukanou Uršulou, ale tady mu už vlak ujel.

Čluny, a Ron s Hermionou a pak znovu Draco, ale profesorka McGonagallová si mohla myslet, že to nic neznamená, Hermiona byla taky v obou snech. Draco plaval a _Ach můj Bože, to na sobě Draco vážně nic neměl?_

„Jste v pořádku, Pottere?"

„Fajn," řekl slabě.

Musí začít věnovat větší pozornost svému podvědomí.

Když po tomhle snu vzhlédl, uviděl, že profesorka McGonagallová je už rozhodně bledší.

„Co jste-"

„Ticho," řekla McGonagallová příkře a předklonila se.

Přišel dlouhý proud násilných útržků snů, většina z těch, které si Harry ani nepamatoval. Pár jich přetrvalo, chladně na něho doléhaly v jeho posteli v Zobí ulici nebo v ložnici, pokaždé osamoceně, ale neměl vůbec tušení, že jich bylo tolik.

Se zamrazením si pomyslel, jaký vliv měly tyhle temné krvavé obrazy na mysl, která jimi byla prosáklá.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho tohle ještě vydrží.

„Jak daleko zpátky to půjde?" zeptal se a hlas měl odhodlaně klidný.

„Do doby, kdy jste vy a agent Vy-víte-koho, Quirrell, vstoupili ve vašem prvním ročníku do Bradavic," odpověděla tiše profesorka McGonagallová.

Harry se zachvěl a díval se dál.

Byl tam jeden ze čtvrtého ročníku, kde ho nesla k Voldemortovu oknu sova a Voldemort seslal na Červíčka Cruciatus...

„Výr," řekla profesorka McGonagallová zamyšleně. „Vím, že v sovinci jednoho máme. Víte, komu patří?"

„Ne," řekl Harry okamžitě a pak se na okamžik frustrovaně odmlčel. „Chci říct – Draco Malfoyovi, ale-"

Profesorka McGonagallová mávla, aby byl potichu.

_To nic neznamená,_ řekl si Harry vzdorovitě. _Všechna ta varování jsou očividně smísená s náhodnými obrazy ze snů. Toho dne jsem si musel Dracovy sovy všimnout u snídaně, nebo tak něco._

Jelikož byli u čtvrtého ročníku, byl neurčitě klidnější kvůli skutečnosti, že bylo nepravděpodobné, že vyskočí chlípné myšlenky a vyděsí profesorku McGonagallovou.

Houževnatě se vydržel dívat a snažil se obrnit proti křiku. Bylo divné, kdykoliv se ve Snoslánce objevil on sám, postupně mladší a mladší, dokud nebyl konečně prvákem s neuvěřitelně kostnatými koleny, který válčí s Moudrým kloboukem.

V tomhle snu se objevil turban. Varování, které přišlo se sedmiletým zpožděním.

Když byl poslední sen u konce, vzhlédl Harry, aby se s profesorkou McGonagallovou podělil o skleslý pohled, ale ta vypadala ještě bledší a – vyděšenější, než předtím.

„Profesorko, co se děje?" vykřikl.

Vypadala, jako by se oklepala ze zasnění, rty pevně sevřené.

„To nic, Pottere. Myslím, že jsem možná něco viděla... Nejsem si jistá. Vy už se tím nemusíte znepokojovat."

„Je to moje mysl!" řekl Harry.

Hlas měla napjatý.

„Ano, a já vám děkuji za pomoc, ale jste pořád ještě student a já už vás nebudu více zatěžovat!"

Harry na ni pohlédl neschopný slova, ale v následující minutě se McGonagallová uklidnila.

„Mohl byste ode mě doručit zprávu profesoru Lupinovi?" zeptala se. „Přeji si ho vidět, co nejdříve to bude možné."

Harry se obrátil a rychle kráčel ke dveřím, pak se zastavil na prahu, když ho zasáhla náhlá myšlenka.

„Profesorko – už se stmívá, a dneska v noci je úplněk."

On a Sirius si zapamatovali lunární kalendář. A... Brumbál byl na ministerstvu a vrátí se až pozdě. Nebyl tu nikdo, na koho se obrátit.

„Mám dojít pro Siri – hm, profesora Bl-"

„Ne," odpověděla profesorka McGonagallová. „Ne. Může to počkat do rána. Já – děkuji, Pottere, to bude všechno."

Bylo vidět, že je otřesená. Zatímco Harry váhal mezi dveřmi, přešla ke svému stolu, opřela se o něho a srazila si klobouk z hlavy. Sklouznul dolů a zmuchlal se na stole a on spatřil vlásenky a šediny v jejích vlasech.

„Když se slečna Grangerová probírala knihami," zamumlala a zarazila se. Vzhlédla a ostře řekla, „Řekla jsem, že to bude všechno, Pottere."

Harry váhal další okamžik a její tvář změkla.

„Kdybyste si kdykoli potřeboval promluvit, Pottere," řekla trošku toporně, „Uvědomuji si, že máte k dispozici svého kmotra – ale já jsem konec konců hlava vaší koleje."

Harry cítil, že nemůže udělat nic víc, než se ji pokusit uklidnit rychlým nuceným úsměvem.

„Ano, profesorko," řekl a odešel.

Kráčel unaveně chodbou a mířil k východu ze sklepení do Velké síně. Cítil, jak se mu v břiše kroutí ta stará zuřivá nenávist, jako vlnící se temnota a drápy. Tohle všechno způsobil Voldemort, způsobil všechno to utrpení a poslal ho mně...

Vzhlédl a stál u zdi vedoucí ke zmijozelským prostorám. Dokonce i jeho nenávist mu připadala unavená.

Na nic – na nic nepřišel, a nechtěl nic nového, jenom... Chtěl vidět Draca, dostat onen dar pochopení nabízený příjemným hlasem a ne kvůli utěšování. Byl tak unavený a prahnul po něčem dobrém.

Harry zdvihl ruku a zabušil na zeď.

Zabušil ještě jednou nebo dvakrát, i potom, co bylo jasné, že se nikdo neozve. Potom si uvědomil, že vedle něj stojí dva mladší Zmijozelové a s kamennými tvářemi si ho prohlíží.

„No?" vyštěkl. „Tak proč neřeknete heslo a nevejdete?"

Pokračovali v zarytém mlčení. Nechal ruku klesnout.

„Fajn," řekl jim. „Ale řekněte mu, že se vrátím."

Vyřítil se pryč a na světě nebylo nic kromě té černé nenávisti a toho, že je s ní úplně sám.

* * *

><p>Hermiona nevěděla, co přesně se s Malfoyem odehrálo, ale viděla, co to udělalo Harrymu.<p>

Viděla, co to Harrymu udělalo, nebylo to _složité_... ta těžká část byla vědět, co s tím dělat. Protože ho milovala, tak jako ho milovala vždy, ale on už za ní se svými problémy nechodil a ona nevěděla, jak ho oslovit a získat tu starou důvěru zpět, natož jak mu pomoct.

A to bylo na přátelství srdcervoucí, že i když věděla, že to zpacká... nevěděla, jak se o to nepokusit.

Harry se vrátil z procházky s profesorkou McGonagallovou a celý večer odmítal mluvit. Seděl u ohně s nohama nataženýma před sebe a havou skloněnou nad _Létáním s Kanonýry_. Zdálo se, že jeho postoj k téhle knize se vyvinul do něčeho jako drogové závislosti.

Delší dobu čekala, než se společenská místnost vyprázdnila a pak natáhla ruku a dotkla se jeho kolene.

„Harry."

Vzhlédl, zelené oči skryté ve stínech. „Copak mi chceš říct, Hermiono?" zeptal se podivně neutrálním tónem. „Pozoruješ mě, co jsem se vrátil."

_Ty trpíš a já si o tebe dělám zoufale starosti, ale nemůžu tě oslovit, protože ti nerozumím a to, že tě oslovím, ti jenom víc ublíží._

Podívala se dolů do svého klína a doufala, že ho zastihla v době, kdy je dost unavený na to, aby byl upřímný s onou bolestnou otevřeností, která mu může pomoct.

„Nejsi... šťastný, Harry."

Minutu byl zticha a pak řekl, „Ne."

Tohle přiznání stačilo k tomu, aby ji zničilo.

„Harry..." řekla a byla zděšená, když slyšela, že její hlas zní roztřeseně a na pokraji slz. „Nemohl bys mi to prostě _říct_, pochopím to, přísahám – nemůžeš mi prostě říct, co tě... Jenom tě žádám, abys mě neodháněl. Když mi jen řekneš – co chceš-"

Vzhlédl k ní, v očích lásku, bolest a odstup.

Pomalu řekl, „Chci ho zpátky."

„No tak, Harry – jenom pomysli na všechny ty roky, kdy jsi byl rád, když ses ho zbavil-"

Její vyděšený rozpačitý smích přerušil výraz v jeho očích, výraz, jako by byl raněný a jeho rána byla stále otevřená a krvácela.

„_Ne_," řekl. „Ty to nechápeš."

Neschopná slova se mu podívala do tváře. _Vím, že ne_, pomyslela si. _Vím, a nemyslíš si, že to bolí víc než cokoliv jiného, že v těchto děsivých časech si ani nemůžu být jistá, že věci mezi námi budou zase v pořádku..._

„Nebyli jsme přátelé, když jsem ho našel na-" Harry polknul. „Na dně jezera."

„Ale to byla..." Hermionu skoro zradil hlas a další slovo zaslechla projít přes svoje rty, jako kdyby se ho bála. „Chyba?"

„Ne," řekl Harry znovu.

Prosebně na něho hleděla, jako by ho mohla přinutit si to rozmyslet. Zachmuřeně se díval do plamenů.

„Před Bradavicemi jsem nikdy nikoho neměl," řekl jí a jeho hlas zněl skoro klidně. „A pak jsem přišel sem a potkal jsem tebe a Rona, a – byli jsme ty, já a Ron. Pak to bylo ty a Ron tak moc, že to vypadalo, že pro mě moc místa není. Ale v Bradavicích jsem potkal taky jeho a někdy, když jsme se rvali – _neuvědomil_ jsem si, bylo to prostě neměnný, nepřemýšlel jsem o tom, ale někdy... to bylo jen já a on."

Zatnul čelist.

Hermiona sevřela ruce jednu kolem druhé, dokud kosti nezavrzaly. Nepřemýšlela o tom, nepřemýšlela o Harryho dřívějším životě a jak moc pro něj může znamenat, že mu prostě někdo věnuje naprostou pozornost. Jak moc může naprostá pozornost znamenat _od_ něj.

Ten oheň, který ve třetím ročníku pomohl přetvořit mezikolejní rivalitu na mezikolejní válku, spirály agresivního napětí soustředěného na jejich koncentrovaném nepřátelství. Způsob, jakým Harry, který _nemívá_ škodolibou radost, poukázal v prvním ročníku na Malfoyovu zděšenou tvář, jako kdyby vítězství nad ním bylo něco, co musí oslavit a co je třeba si vychutnat.

To, jak ve čtvrtém ročníku studenti utíkali, když si šli pro hůlky, prchali přes síň pryč jen kvůli výrazům jejich tváří a Hermiona cítila, že ona to měla _vědět_...

„Chybí mi to víc než cokoliv," říkal Harry tím bojovným tónem, který kluci používají, když s rozpačitým vztekem zírají na vlastní utrpení. „Chci ho zpátky. Je mi jedno jak. Nevydržím být – znovu takhle sám."

Hermiona se kousala do rtů, aby zadržela pláč. „Ty nejsi sám," řekla prudce.

Harry na ni znovu pohlédl krátkým syrovým pohledem. „Tak jsem to nemyslel," řekl, ale nezdálo se, že se mu ulevilo.

Hermiona sklonila hlavu, aby nemusel vidět, jak potlačuje ty ostudné slzy. Prve měla takovou radost a cítila se tak naprosto _samolibě_, když si myslela, že věci se teď budou moct vrátit k normálu, protože je Malfoy zase jenom jeho nepřítel. Ale věci se nevrátily k normálu, teď to chápala, Malfoy ho nikdy předtím neignoroval, nikdy ho ani nijak nevyhledával a možná, že věci nikdy normální nebyly. Teď tomu rozuměla, hůř, _Harry_ tomu rozuměl, a rvalo mu to srdce.

„Harry, omlouvám se," řekla tichým hlasem. „Musím jít."

Vyskočila a běžela ke dveřím, pohyby podivně nešikovné a když šla, nakopávala se o nábytek. Nevěděla ani, kam jde, dokud nebyla venku z Velké síně a nehnala se po schodech dolů do sklepení.

Nevěděla, co hodlá udělat, dokud neuviděla samotného Malfoye courajícího se chodbou se svými dvěma rváči za zády. Potom – _pořád_ nevěděla, co udělat.

Byla si toho ale mnohem bolestněji vědoma.

Byl tady, nenávistný jako vždy, přesně takový, jakého ho vždycky viděla. Ušklíbající se a s chladnýma očima s těmi gorilami v zádech, ale možná nebyl stejný, jelikož teď neměl v očích žádnou zášť, žádný náznak toho, že v ní vidí cíl jenom proto, že je Harryho kamarádka, jenom prosté neosobní pohrdání, jako by byla Neville a – _znamenalo to něco_?

„Grangerová," řekl studeně. „_Ztratila_ ses?"

Zaváhala a snažila se ho analyzovat. Nechtěla mu porozumět, chtěla ho nesnášet, ale to nemohla – kvůli Harrymu.

Ale může se někdo, kdo se nemilosrdně odřízl od Harryho života, starat o cokoliv, co ona řekne? Když byl někdo schopný takového druhu chladné, emocí zbavené zuřivosti...

Jemu na Harrym nemohlo záležet. Nevěřila tomu. Ona by nikomu, na kom jí záleží, nikdy takhle neublížila.

Bylo marné se pokoušet pro Harryho získat cokoliv zpátky.

„Ne," odpověděla a střelila po něm jediný mrazivý pohled. „Hledala jsem někoho, kdo tady není."

Hermiona se obrátila na podpatku a kráčela pryč, k vchodu do Velké síně. Už teď byla vzhůru přesčas, bylo hloupé sem vůbec chodit, nevěděla, co si myslela a...

Zaslechla hluk.

Vycházel z tmavé chodby po její levé straně. Nejspíš to byli jenom studenti šmejdící ve Snapeově pracovně, řekla si, a ona by měla jít a ukáznit je, ale když zvedla hůlku a řekla, „_Lumos_," slyšela ve svém hlase maličké zachvění a bušení vlastního srdce v uších.

Neměla sem chodit sama.

Světlo se zatřáslo společně s její rukou a ona sevřela svou hůlku pevněji a náhle si usilovně přála to každodenní pohodlí normálních věcí a prostou mudlovskou baterku a jednu z omítnutých chodeb doma. Světlo odhalilo rovný úsek kamenné chodby, masivní šedé bloky se zákoutími a puklinami, které se po nich rozbíhaly, kde slabé světlo pronásledovalo stíny a vzdávalo se jim.

Pak se světlo zamihotalo na něčem jiném a ona na vteřinu neměla vůbec ponětí, co to je, ale její srdce už uhánělo jako zoufalý tvor.

Byl to odraz světla na kožichu, a ona si pomyslela, _Přesně, jako když byla otevřená Tajemná komnata, přesně jako bych znovu byla dvanáctiletá a vyděšená._

Hůlka jí vypadla z ruky a s rachotem dopadla na podlahu následovaná krátkým výkřikem, který snad ani nemohla vydat ona.

Najednou se ozvaly běžící kroky a někdo ji stočil pryč od toho pohledu silnýma rukama na jejích pažích, prudce ji obrátil, a její krk bolel a někdo ji téměř podpíral.

Světlé oči pod světlými vlasy vážné a napjaté. _Malfoy_, pomyslela si a snažila se sesbírat svoje panikou rozehnané myšlenky dohromady.

„Grangerová," řekl naléhavě. „Grangerová! Co to je?"

„Je to – je to kočka," přinutila se říct, odmítajíc potřebovat oporu, odmítajíc se zcela zhroutit. „Je to – Paní Norrisová musela být omráčená, je to přesně jako když Tajemná komnata-"

_Přestaň_, řekla si. Nebude panikařit.

Jednou rukou ji pořád pevně držel za paži, zvedl svou hůlku a řekl, „_Lumos_," hlasem, který se lehce zatřásl, přesně jako její těsně předtím, než spatřila...

Crabbe a Goyle byli za ním, tváře jich obou byly zděšené masky. Goyle se díval a jeho tvář se právě lehce uvolnila, pohnul se kupředu a řekl,

„Má pravdu. Jenom Paní Norrisová-"

Hermiona se nedokázala rozhlédnout kolem, nebo by určitě – Už to všechno viděla. Malfoy měl pevně sevřené čelisti a když bezostyšně svírala jeho paži a on jí stisk oplácel, měl paži ztuhlou.

Promluvil skrz hrůzu, slova, která si ona ani nepomyslela, zatímco se za nimi začaly rozléhat další ozvuky zběsilých spěšných kroků.

„To není Paní Norrisová," řekl. „A neomráčili ji."

* * *

><p>Později si to Harry celé nevybavoval jasně. Prostě šel, podrážděný kvůli tomu, že Ginny trvala na tom, že ho doprovodí, a pak šel rychleji, protože Hermiona mohla být kdekoliv a on nechtěl, aby se ho vyptávala, kam jde, potom zaslechl cosi, co znělo jako výkřik a pak <em>utíkal<em>...

Ginny za ním, kroky rychlé, lehké a nejisté, a její první výkřik zazněl spolu se zvukem toho, jak kdosi ztěžka upadl.

Harry uviděl, že to byl Goyle, stále couvající, i když teď byl na všech čtyřech. A on ucítil krátký pocit obyčejné nevěřícnosti, když spatřil Draca s jednou paží téměř obtočenou kolem Hermiony.

Všechno to přišlo po kouscích a částech, přikapávalo to, tak jako chladná hrůza, která ho prostoupila.

Crabbeova ruka se pevně sevřela na Dracově rameni a dodávala mu zdání drobnosti, a ruka držící Dracovu rozsvícenou hůlku spočívala na Crabbeově v ochranitelském gestu. Tvář měl bílou a vyděšenou, ale udržoval svůj hlas vyrovnaný, když řekl,

„To není Paní Norrisová. A neomráčili ji."

Na podlaze ležela mrtvá kočka.

Možná to bylo jen tím temným neustálým strachem a vzpomínkou na Komnatu, že Goyle fňukal a Ginny za ním pronikavě plakala, ale uviděl obličej Hermiony. Uviděl ten nehybný výraz v Dracových očích, předstírající, že má dost síly, aby ji propůjčil druhým, dokud ji bude mít.

Věděli.

Cítil, jak se ho Ginniny ruce pokusily udržet na místě, ale pohnul se vpřed pryč z jejího dosahu. Dracovo světlo zářilo stabilně za ním a on musel jít dál, protože to nikdo jiný neudělá, a on si pomyslel _Já nemůžu_, ale mohl. Musel.

Zapřemýšlel přes to vířící zděšení a připomněl si zaklínadlo, které se naučil před pár měsíci, slova, která usnadní zaklínadlo, které Sirius a Lupin použili před léty v Chroptící chýši...

Konečně ze sebe Harry ta slova vyrazil, téměř jako výzvu, která zaduněla o temné uzavřené stěny.

„_In Veterem Revolvaris Figuram_."

Modrobíle se zablesklo.

Profesorka McGonagallová ležela mrtvá na podlaze.

Harry sebou neškubnul, ale rozhlédl se po ostatních, když Crabbe zasténal téměř zoufalou úlevou. Goyle rychle couval.

Draco ani Hermiona nevydali ani hlásku, ale ona ukryla tvář v Dracově rameni. Draco oplatil Harrymu pohled, tvář v šoku mladou a obnaženou, ale oči stále vyrovnané.

Harry se dokázal podívat zpátky po minutě. Sponky z vlasů McGonagallové vypadaly a blyštěly se ve světle, jež zpříma dopadalo na její otevřené oči.

Ginnin výkřik byl vysoký a ryzí tak jako strach, a pokračoval dál a dál, dokud všichni ostatní nepřišli a nespatřili to, co oni.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitola čtrnáctá

**Naše vlastní stíny**

_People in the dark, they don't know what to do_

_I had a little lantern, oh but it got blown out too_

_I'm reaching out my hand. I hope you are too._

_I just want to be in the dark with you._

Tři dny po smrti profesorky McGonagallové měl Brumbál proslov k Mladému Řádu.

„Není už žádných pochyb," řekl. „Je mezi námi nepřítel a nezastaví se ani před vraždou."

Všichni seděli natěsnaní kolem stolu, Zmijozelové trochu odděleně jako obvykle. Harry pohlédl na všechny ty bledé posmutnělé obličeje a pocítil ten dobře známý příval hněvu a smutku.

_Nemůžu to nechat pokračovat. Nenechám._

„Slovy jednoho z našich bystrozorů-" Brumbál se skoro usmál, ale ten pokus se nezdařil. „Je třeba neustálé ostražitosti. Minerva byla loajální, silná a opatrná a byla zastižena nepřipravená na cestě zpět do sklepení. Musíme být ještě více opatrní a ještě více pospolití, abychom tohoto nepřítele odhalili a vypudili."

Většina lidí jeho slova jenom vděčně přijímala. Hermionina tvář byla ztrhaná zoufalou pozorností. Hannah Abbottová zase plakala a Padma Patilová zírala na Draca s obviněním v očích.

„Utržili jsme vážnou ránu. To před vámi nebudu zastírat," řekl Brumbál. „Ale nikdo z vás si nesmí zoufat. Mám absolutní důvěru, že tohoto vraha můžeme chytit. Mám absolutní důvěru ve vás všechny. Vím, že nikdo z vás nenajde klid ve světě, kde si vrah Minervy McGonagallové chodí svobodně."

Až na jejího vraha, který je jedním z nás.

Zmijozelští vypadali stejně bledí a otřesení jako všichni ostatní, ale jejich tváře při poslouchání Brumbála byly netečné. I všichni ostatní si toho všimli.

„Jestli kdokoliv z vás vidí jakékoliv podezření, mé dveře jsou vždy otevřeny," pokračoval Brumbál a předklonil se. „Naprosto jakékoliv. Buďte si jisti, že mu bude důvěřováno."

Adresoval povzbudivé zajiskření očí Dennisovi Creeveymu, který byl popelavě bledý a který omdlel, když se o profesorce McGonagallové doslechl. A pak Brumbál odešel.

Když byl Brumbál pryč a zůstala tu jen Rada mladých, navrhl Lupin nová bezpečnostní opatření.

„Návrh pana Malfoye, abychom se rozdělili do dvojic a pracovali na projektech, byl vynikající, ale zjevně měl své nedostatky," řekl. „Navrhuji nové dvojice a obezřetnost zvýšenou do té míry, kdy nikdo mimo dvojici nemá nejmenší tušení, na čem pracuje. Jelikož se zdá, že lidé uvnitř svých kolejí mluví, navrhoval bych další preventivní opatření – každá dvojice by měla být mezikolejní."

„Beru si Grangerovou."

Harry pohlédl na Draca přes stůl. Promluvil okamžitě a zostra a pohled mu neoplatil.

„Slečno Grangerová," řekl mírně Lupin, „máte nějaké namitky k tomu, abyste byla ve dvojici s panem Malfoyem?"

„Ne," odpověděla tiše Hermiona. Harry byl zaražený a Draco se na její okamžitý souhlas taky tvářil lehce překvapeně. Lupin přikývl, jako by se tím tedy všechno vyřešilo.

„Nějací další dobrovolníci?"

„Já si beru Terryho Boota," řekl Blaise Zabini a zaklonil havu, aby Terryho obdařil informativním pohledem.

Terry stočil svůj pergamen. „Já bych vlastně radši byl s Harrym Potterem."

Harry byl ještě víc zaražený. Terryho sotva znal, a to co o něm věděl – _posedlý knihami, příliš se usmívá na Draca_ – se mu obzvlášť nezamlouvalo.

Terry se na něho lehce usmál. „Samozřejmě, pokud s tím souhlasí."

„Hm, dobře." Potřeboval někoho inteligentního. Chtěl něco změnit, a když Hermiona a Draco byli už zabraní – _och,_ zatraceně_, Draco_ – Terry Boot to zvládne. Rozhodně se nehodlal přiblížit k Blaise Zabinimu.

„Já, ehm." Susan Bonesová zrudla. „Já si beru Blaise Zabiniho."

Zabini jí věnoval hrozivý pohled. „To zrovna."

Lupin přikývl a spároval je spolu. Hannah vypadala trochu vyděšeně, když byla spárovaná s Padmou, ale nejspíš měla radost z toho, že ji nedali dohromady se Zmijozelem.

Harry se rozhlédl kolem stolu po všech těch nesourodých dvojicích. Co může kterákoliv z nich vymyslet? Co mohou vymyslet, aby to napravili?

Profesorka McGonagallová byla mrtvá a on neměl ani nejmenší nápad, jak ji pomstít. Jakási studijní skupina s Terrym Bootem působila tak nedostatečně, že by křičel.

Jakmile oné noci dorazila na scénu ta spousta lidí a Ron velice pevně odebral Hermionu Dracovi, Harry ho oslovil. Chtěl jenom prohodit pár slov, kousek útěchy, něco jako opětovné usmíření na vzdor tomuhle všemu. Někoho, kdo pochopí hněv, který by jiné lidi vyděsil, někoho, kdo pochopí jeho.

Dracova ústa se napjala a řekl, „Mám práci, Pottere" nervózním hlasem.

Od té doby si s ním neměl možnost promluvit. Oba měli práci, mluvit s ostatními, utěšovat lidi a snažit se zorganizovat zpanikařené davy studentů. Ale on se vláčel s hnusnou těžkou hromadou trápení a vzteku a hlava jeho koleje byla mrtvá a všechno to bylo tak nefér a Draco s ním pořád ani nepromluvil. Chtěl si to na někom vybít, ale ani to by nebylo fér.

Harry se zhluboka nadechl, věnoval Hannah Abbottové malý povzbudivý úsměv a ucítil, jak mu srdce bije příliš rychle, téměř bolestivě, když zaznamenal, že se na něho Draco dívá.

„Chceš si dát v šest sraz v knihovně, Grangerová?" zeptal se.

Hermiona přikývla. Harry se odvrátil.

* * *

><p>Hermiona nerada dělala věci, u kterých měla vážné pochybnosti o jejich moudrosti. Do knihovny šla nejistá, co tam vůbec dělá a bojovala s nutkáním se otočit a zdrhnout.<p>

Nesnášela Malfoye za to, že vybral její útočiště za místo jejich schůzky. V knihovně má být v bezpečí! Je to její místo, vždycky plné jiných vážných studentů, kteří ji nikdy neotravují a ona sem chodí odpočívat.

To on nejspíš ví. Parchant!

Ale souhlasila s tím, že ho bude mít za partnera. Bývala by dala přednost Padmě Patilové, která byla stejně tak inteligentní, ale mnohem méně nepříjemná, ale vybral si ji, a když něco takového přišlo od Malfoye, tak to byl skoro kompliment. A potom si taky vzpomněla na to, jak se ho v hrůze držela a on držel ji. Nikdy by nevěřila, že Malfoy něco takového udělá.

Takže podlehla sentimentalitě, a teď měla tohohle blonďatého parchanta na krku po zbytek svého posledního ročníku.

Hermiona držela hlavu zpříma a kráčela ke stolu, kde Malfoy seděl s hlavou skloněnou nad jakýmsi pergamenem. Všimla si, že používá brk z orlího pera, což byl projev čirého snobství.

„Á, Grangerová," řekl se svým odporným malým úšklebkem. „Dala sis na čas."

„Mám ve věži práce nad hlavu," odvětila stručně a viděla, jak se jeho výraz nepatrně změnil. Uzavřela svou mysl myšlenkám na profesorku McGonagallovou, utlumila hrůzu a smutek a soustředila se na strukturu dřeva stolu před sebou.

„Nuže, jelikož se musíme rozhodnout pro náš projekt, myslel jsem, že by bylo rozumný začít prodiskutováním událostí poslední doby a jak se s nimi vypořádat," řekl Draco.

„Dobrá."

Hermiona byla tímhle metodickým přístupem překvapená a potěšená. Vždycky měla ráda, když měla za partnery dobré plánovače. Zapomněla se natolik, že se na Malfoye skoro usmála.

„Myslím, že nejdřív ze všeho by Rada mladých a dost možná i celej Mladej Řád měly mít možnost vidět tu Snoslánku, o které Potter Mladýmu Řádu řekl, tu, do které dala McGonagallová Potterovy sny."

Hermionu zavalila při zmínce jejího jména prudká bolest a zhluboka se rozhořčeně nadechla. _Ne před Malfoyem. Neztrácej kontrolu před Malfoyem._

„Jistěže ne! Jsou to Harryho soukromé sny. Celá ta spousta lidí _nemá právo_ je vidět-"

Malfoyův hlas byl mrazivý. „Profesorka McGonagallová byla možná zabita, protože něco věděla. To něco může být v těch snech, takže je musí vidět každej a tak budeme mít největší šanci to najít. Rozhodně nemáme čas ohlížet se na osobní city kohokoliv, jestli chceme tuhle válku vyhrát."

„A co skutečnost, že lidé mají právo na své soukromí?" vyptávala se Hermiona, snažila se udržet svůj pobouřený hlas tichý a zjistila, že je to obtížné.

„Och, a co s tím?" ušklíbl se Malfoy. „Nevynalezli mudlové lidský práva? Chceš po mně, abych někomu nechal projít vraždu a únos kvůli tvým šmejdským ohledům?"

Hermiona znovu stlačila svůj hlas dolů. „Chci po tobě, aby sis dával pozor na tu svou nevymáchanou pusu," řekla mu chladně. „Máme být partneři."

Malfoy vypadal znuděně. „Zašpuntuj svý citový výlevy, Grangerová. Já můžu mít nevymáchanou pusu-"

„A taky po ní můžeš dostat, Malfoyi, jestli si nedáš pozor."

Hermiona sebou reflexivně škubla a než mohla cokoliv udělat, Malfoy při zaznění toho hlasitého provokativního hlasu vyskočil a zíral do Harryho žhnoucích očí.

Kvůli čemu byli oba tak _naštvaní_?

„Mluvili jsme o tom, Malfoyi," řekl Harry překotně a byl rudý vzteky. „Řekl jsem ti, že je to malicherný a krutý, a tys souhlasil. Jenom proto, že jsme se nepohodli, nemáš povolení přestat používat mozek – přestat se chovat jako slušnej člověk."

Hermiona chtěla v zoufalství zakrýt tvář, ale sledovala je dál. Linie těl jich obou byly napjaté jako tětivy luku.

„Nemám vůbec zájem se chovat jako slušnej člověk, ty svatouškovskej parchante," vyštěkl Malfoy.

Zajiskření v Harryho očích připomínalo cosi jako úlevu.

„To jsou kecy! Chováš se takhle jenom proto, že se bouříš proti všemu, o čem jsme spolu mluvili, a to je prostě pitomost! Vždycky jsi dělal věci na truc, vždycky ses choval jako naprostej náfu-"

„Ty o mně nic nevíš!" zakřičel Malfoy. Rychle se uklidnil v pauze mezi dvěma hlubokými zuřivými nádechy, hruď se mu trhaně zdvihala, a pak promluvil mírněji. „A co způsob, jakým se chováš ty? Copak jsi nevěděl, že jsou tyhle projekty tajný? A stejně jsi tady poslouchal – osobně bych řekl, že takhle se chová _špeh_-"

Madam Pinceová chvátala k nim a už mluvila zostra, ale oba byli za hranicí, kdy by ji mohli slyšet.

„Jak se opovažuješ!" zařval Harry a žduchnul Draca proti polici s knihami.

Studenti po celé knihovně zírali a Hermiona se mohla jen kousat do dolního rtu, když Harry sevřel v pěsti Dracovu košili a naklonil se, ramena jich obou ztuhlá v přípravě na násilí, když se proti sobě hrbili, aby si zabránili v přístupu do zbytku světa.

„Proč jsi sakra musel naznačovat něco takovýho?" procedil Harry a očima provrtával Malfoyův obličej. „Já vím, že tomu nevěříš, vím to, proč prostě musíš nadávat-"

„Co ty sakra děláš!"

„Já nadávám, protože mě nebudeš poslouchat!" zavrčel Harry a pořád vrčel Malfoyovi do tváře a Malfoy se vmáčkl hlouběji, aby se mohl ušklibnout Harrymu do obličeje. „Proč nepřestaneš být tak příšernej a-"

Malfoy zareagoval znenadání a surově ho odstrčil pryč.

„Proč mě nenecháš na pokoji!" Byl to téměř výkřik.

„Pane Pottere, pane Malfoyi, strhávám dvacet bodů koleji každého z vás!"

Chlapci si konečně všimli madam Pinceové, ale zdálo se, že sotva odvedla jejich pozornost. Harry vypadal, jako by docela rád zlámal Malfoyovi kosti. Madam Pinceová skutečně musela oba popadnout za loket a vyvléct je z knihovny. Zatímco je táhla za sebou, propojila se Malfoyova paže s Harryho a Malfoy uskočil, jako by dostal elektrický šok.

Hermiona smetla svůj pergamen a brky bez ladu a skladu do brašny a pospíchala za nimi a zachytila závěr tirády madam Pinceové, když je vyhodila z knihovny.

„Takové chování! Nikdy v životě-"

Očividně ji neposlouchali, jen na sebe zlostně hleděli s koncentrovanou, destilovanou zuřivostí, dokud se dveře za madam Pinceovou nezabouchly.

Hermiona se přitiskla na stěnu a předstírala, že je neviditelná.

„Jak si myslíš, že se cítím," řekl Harry tichým hlasem, „když říkáš takový věci, když-"

„No, jak myslíš, že se já-" Malfoy přestal řvát. Okamžik napjatě stál a pak se mu rty zlomyslně nakrčily. „Prostě mě nech na pokoji," řekl. „To jediný chci. Grangerová a já máme doopravdy zájem pracovat pro válku."

„Ty-" Harry přitiskl ruce k bokům. Tvář měl plnou rozmrzelého trápení. „Já mám zájem."

Malfoy se od něho odtáhl, bez dalšího slova se otočil a kráčel pryč chodbou. Hermiona vrhla zoufalý pohled na Harryho, který od ní ustupoval s výrazem prudkého soukromého smutku, a pak ze sobě zcela neznámých důvodů běžela za Malfoyem.

Vrazil do třídy a mrštil židlí o zeď. Stál uprostřed místnosti, pořád prudce dýchal a ona zaváhala mezi dveřmi a říkala si, jestli není labilní. Rozhodně by pro ni bylo nesmírným zadostiučiněním ho omráčit.

Malfoy se po ní ohlédl a nevypadal nijak zvlášť překvapený tím, že šla za ním. Všimla si, že má sevřenou čelist a zuby zaťaté a obrnila se před čímkoliv, co mohlo přijít.

Zbytečně silně si zastrčil ruce do kapes.

„Omlouvám se, Grangerová," řekl skrz zuby. „Jsem si vědom toho, že jsem si tě vybral ke spolupráci a je mou zodpovědností nenechat můj postoj zasahovat do toho, co musíme udělat."

Hermiona zírala.

„Hodláš ke mně být zdvořilý? Já nevím, Malfoyi. Jsi toho vůbec schopný?"

Malfoy zvedl obočí a skoro se na ni usmál. Bylo to velice bizarní. „Až ke zdvořilosti bych to nehnal," řekl. „Říkal jsem si 'bez úmyslnýho neskrývanýho urážení.'"

„Opakuji, jsi toho vůbec schopný?"

„Mohl bych skončit jako velice tichej partner."

Hermiona si uvědomila, že se ji Malfoy snaží přesvědčit, že má sám sebe pod kontrolou, což bylo trochu moc vzhledem k tomu, že ho zrovna viděla házet nábytkem. Taky si uvědomila, že je zpola zdvořilý a ona o něm už přes pět minut neuvažuje jako o parchantovi.

Něco se muselo udát.

„No, jsem ráda, že tě Harry přesvědčil."

„Potter s tím nemá nic společnýho," řekl Malfoy odměřeně. „Klidně mě už sakra může přestat otravovat."

Hermiona sevřela prsty kolem své hůlky. „Otravuje tě, protože si chce získat tvou pozornost," informovala ho. „O tom bys měl něco vědět."

_Ty rozmazlený posměvačný otravo. Zkusme nepředstírat, že jsi na něho šest let nedotíral._

„Já chci jenom aby mi dal pokoj," vyštěkl Malfoy. „A, ne že dostaneš infarkt nebo tak něco, Grangerová, ale v tomhle konkrétním případě ti nejsou známy všechny skutečnosti!"

Hermiona se znovu zhluboka nadechla. To byla pravda; nevěděla přesně, jak se věci udály. Malfoy, což se zdálo naprosto nepravděpodobné, může být zcela nevinný. Nechoval se jako někdo, jehož ďábelské plány dokonale vycházejí.

„Máš pravdu. Nic – mi do toho není."

Malfoy zamrkal. „Tahle slova bych od tebe nikdy nečekal, Grangerová."

Hermiona si dovolila úsměv. „No, já jsem zas nečekala, že od tebe někdy uslyším 'omlouvám se', Malfoyi."

Tohle byl téměř zdvořilý rozhovor. Byl to velice divný pocit.

„No. Jak jsem řekl, musím nám umožnit spolupracovat. Nemůžu být vytrvale zlej." Malfoy vypadal nabručeně, jako kdyby být odsouzen ke zdvořilému chování bylo obrovské břemeno.

„Bude to pro tebe příjemná změna," řekla energicky Hermiona. „Je tohle tedy dočasné příměří?"

Malfoy k ní vzhlédl, oči vyvalené a polekané. „Jenom do konce války. Potom zabiju tebe a všechny tvoje přátele smíšené krve."

Hermiona zůstala zírat. Malfoy se zazubil.

„Promiň, nemohl jsem odolat," řekl. „Ten výraz ve tvým obličeji je k nezaplacení."

„Malfoyi! To není vtipné!"

Ten pitomeček zjevně pukal smíchy. Kolem rtů mu stále pohrával úsměv, když opouštěl místo svého lavicového zločinu a byl v dost dobrém rozpoložení na to, aby se nabídl, že Hermioně ponese tašku, když kráčeli chodbou.

„Děkuji, jsem zcela schopná to zvládnout sama," řekla Hermiona suše.

„Vypadáš, jako že tahání přecpaných brašen je tvůj koníček, ale říkal jsem si, že i tak ti to nabídnu. S veškerou úctou vždy malý gentleman."

Hermiona si odfrkla. Malfoy vypadal dotčeně. Natalie McDonaldová, která je míjela, jim věnovala vylekaný pohled, když procházeli kolem, a pak věnovala uznalý pohled Malfoyovi. Hermiona si říkala, že si s tím děvčetem bude muset popovídat.

Pomyslela si, že Malfoyovy džíny přitahují pozornost ne proto, že je, fakticky vzato, atraktivní, ale proto, že je nosí tak, jako kdyby prováděl něco zakázaného a troufalého.

Potom si uvědomila, že skutečně uvažovala o otázce Malfoyových džínů a cítila se neurčitě oplzle.

„Hele, Grangerová." Malfoy zaváhal, což bylo samo o sobě dost vzácné na to, aby to Hermionu přinutilo tázavě k němu zvednout oči. Mírně se mračil, jako by přemýšlel. „Tak jsem si říkal. Nechtěla bys někdy v noci zajít ke mně do pokoje? Jsem-"

„Co přesně tím chceš říct?" zeptala se zděšeně Hermiona.

Usmál se. Všechna krev se Hermioně nahrnula do hlavy, když si uvědomila, že to myslí vážně.

Parchant!

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že máš takovou drzost, Malfoyi," vyštěkla a podruhé v životě mu nafackovala.

Potom odkráčela zpátky do Nebelvírské věže.

* * *

><p>Harry se procházel kolem jezera, pořád a pořád dokola s větrem, který ho bičoval do tváře a trápením zasukovaným pevně pod žebry, a podivným pocitem úlevy zmírňujícím běsnící bolest hlavy, kterou trpěl už dny. Alespoň se dokázal na chvilku uvolnit, dokázal to ze sebe vypustit <em>ven<em> a nedělat si starosti a Draco nakonec zareagoval. Nesnášel to, ale v tu chvíli se cítil naživu a jestli tohle je jediné, co můžou mít, pak chce víc, _hned teď_.

Tohle nebylo zdravé.

Nechtěl to. Nechtěl. Chtěl, aby byly věci zase správně.

Opravdu netoužil jít zpátky do Nebelvírské věže. Cítil, že se frustrací snad rozsype, jestli tam zůstane ještě o okamžik déle. Od smrti McGonagallové nad celou věží viselo mlčení a on stále nacházel plačící lidi a pokoušel se je utěšit, pořád vídal lidi, kteří u něj hledali odpovědi a uklidnění a on jim neměl co nabídnout. Způsobovalo mu to, že chtěl ničit věci. Ne, způsobovalo to, že chtěl zničit _Voldemorta_, nějak ho rozmačkat a přinutit ho za všechno zaplatit.

Minulou noc proseděl celou při povídání s Nevillem. Dříve dnešního dne se na něho ve společenské místnosti vrhla Ginny a štkala a on ji poplácal po rameni, jemně a rozpačitě, tak jako mluvil s Nevillem. Nebyl v tomhle vůbec dobrý, jediné, v čem byl kdy dobrý, bylo umlčet něco, co mělo být umlčeno, byl v pasti, chtěl _jednat_, chtěl vykřičet svou zuřivost na Draca a chtěl, aby Draco křičel nazpátek, že je idiot, a pak by mohl konečně odpočívat, sedět opřený o Draca a povídat, a necítit se tak zodpovědný.

Harry zuřivě kopnul kámen do jezera a viděl, jak se oliheň pod tmavou hladinou vody zamlela na protest.

Harry na ni zlostně hleděl. „Ty běž taky do háje," zamumlal, než si uvědomil, že mluví s olihní a možná začíná nenapravitelně šílet.

Pohlédl k tyčící se hroudě kamene, která představovala Bradavice a pak k nevelkému světlu v okně Hagridova domu. Opustil jezero a vydal se k němu.

Už se za Hagridem nebyl podívat celou věčnost. Jak se přibližoval ke dveřím, cítil, jak se mu zlepšuje nálada. Hagrid od něho nebude nic očekávat, Hagrid byl jeho první přítel na světě-

Hagrid pootevřel dveře a vypadal velice rozpačitě.

„Ach... ahoj, Harry," řekl, jako by měl starosti.

Harry zamžoural vzhůru k němu. „Hm – čau? Můžu jít dál?"

„No, jasně," odpověděl Hagrid a pootevřel dveře o pár centimetrů víc. „Jenom že – no, jdeš v trochu nevhodnou dobu, ale tos nemoh vědít..."

Otřesná myšlenka, že možná přerušil Hagrida a madame Maxime, bleskla Harrymu hlavou a oslepila jeho vnitřní zrak.

„Já jenom, že je tady mladej Malfoy," dokončil Hagrid trapně.

„Aha," řekl Harry.

„A já vím, že ste se vy dva znova porvali, tak sem si říkal, že ho možná nechceš vidět..."

Znovu se porvali, protože samozřejmě jediné, co Harry a Draco dělají, je že se rvou a nikdo nemůže čekat, že jim přátelství vydrží, nic víc. Hagridova tvář byla stále ustaraná a laskavá a Harry potlačil další příval sklíčenosti.

„Ne," řekl snažně. „Chci říct – já ho chci vidět, to je dobrý-"

„Tak dobře," rozzářil se Hagrid. „Tak je to fajn, ne?"

Otevřel dveře dokořán a Harry ho následoval do obýváku, kde jasně plápolal oheň. Madame Maxime si četla knihu s okřídlenými koňmi na obálce, dítě sedělo na krbové předložce a mávalo čímsi, co vypadalo jako chrastítko s tesáky, a okno bylo dokořán, záclona se ve větru vlnila.

Draco byl pryč.

„Och, to je Arry," řekla madame Maxime s lehkým nejistým úsměvem. „Řříkala jsem si, so Drraca přřimělo k jeho – ukvapenému odchodu. Obyšejně mívá tak dobrré způsoby na angliského chlapse."

„Chodí semka dost často," řekl Harrymu Hagrid. „Rád si hraje s mimčem a hodně si pokecá s Olympou. Abych řek pravdu, myslím si, že se na něho ty věci začínaj trochu sypat."

Na něj a na zbytek světa, pomyslel si Harry. Obava v Hagridově hlase mu připadala dojemná a silně ironická, a Bože, Draco je nešťastný a on si s ním nemůže ani promluvit.

„Aha," řekl znovu bezradně.

Hagrid se po něm podíval, oči jako dva černí švabi měl znepokojené.

„Trochu sem s ním promluvil, když jsi ho semka párkrát přived. Není to špatnej kluk, svým způsobem," řekl. „Myslím, že sme na něho byli všici trochu tvrdý. Teďka není nejlepčí čas se hádat, Harry. Nemoh by ses s ním usmířit?"

Harry zíral na koberec a nesnášel každičké jeho vlákno. Až do téhle chvíle přitom měl ke kobercům docela neutrální postoj.

„Kéž bych mohl," přiznal nakonec, vlastní hlas mu zněl mrzutě. „Nebude se mnou mluvit."

* * *

><p>Ginny si objala kolena a přitiskla obličej k oknu. Sledovala Harryho, jak se procházel kolem jezera, dokud nepadla tma, ale teď se nemohla dopátrat, jestli tam pořád je. Uvažovala, co asi plánuje.<p>

Přála si, aby přišel zpátky. Myslela si, že bude spát lépe, když on bude zpět ve věži. Stále měla o té noci noční můry, o tmě a hrůze, o téměř zhroucené Hermioně a dokonce i Harrym bezradném a o profesorce McGonagallové... Stále se budila s křikem. V téhle době bylo probouzení s křikem v ložnicích dost běžné, takže to nikomu moc nevadilo, ale Ginny to vadilo. Chtěla na tom být líp. Chtěla se cítit v bezpečí.

Dříve se cítila v bezpečí, když se zhroutila a Harry ji objal. Nebyl vyděšený jako všichni ostatní.

„Ginny, venku je tma jako v ranci. Vzdej to."

Ginny pohlédla na Deana stojícího za jejím okenním posezením s ustaraným výrazem ve tváři. Objala svoje kolena pevněji.

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš."

„Nemůžeš vidět Harryho," řekl jemně Dean a posadil se vedle ní.

„Já jsem jen-" Ginny se zarazila a zvedla oči k Deanově obličeji pro trochu útěchy beze slov. Předtím ji pro ni vždycky měl, ale teď vypadal nepřístupně, utrápeně a vůbec ne spolehlivě.

„Já vím," řekl jí. „Rozumím ti. To jenom že – Ginny, už se ti snažím rozumět měsíce. Začínám být tak unavený."

Mluvil tiše, unaveně nenáročným stylem, a Ginny nechápala, proč jí hrdlo vypovědělo službu. Zírala na něho a pokusila se mluvit přes náhlý knedlík.

„Nevím, co tím myslíš."

Její hlas zněl chladně a slabě. Bylo jí chladno.

„Byla jsi v pohodě, než se tohle všechno začalo dít. Byla jsi – víc než v pohodě. Byla jsi překrásná a tak živá a – byli jsme spolu, a to bylo správně."

Dean se díval na podlahu, když mluvil. Ginny k němu vzhlédla, zasažená.

„Och, Deane... ale vždyť jsem to vysvětlila, je to Harry, musí to být Harry."

„Ale krucinál!" řekl Dean tak hlasitě, že Ginny nadskočila. „Nemusí to být Harry! Nebyl to Harry, dokud nezačali být lidé z Bradavic unášeni! Byl jsem to já a ty, a já vím, že jsi vyděšená a chceš být zachráněná, ale jak si myslíš, že se cítím, když tohle sleduji? Jak si myslíš, že se cítím bez – Ginny, pořád čekám a čekám a taky jsem vyděšený!"

Ginny polkla. Byl vyděšený a Ginny byla vyděšená a ona by bývala se vším vyšla ven a chtěla svést pořádný boj, ale tohle... tohle pomalé oslabování jejich řad, tenhle neustávající strach, tohle narušení jejich jediného bezpečného místa... Cítila se tak ztracená a bezradná, jako když byla dítětem se zamořenou myslí. Nemohla bojovat s něčím, o čem nic nevěděla, ale Harry dokázal vtrhnout dovnitř a porazit nepřítele, kterého Ginny ani nedokázala rozpoznat. Harry byl ten hrdina, Harry se nebál, Harry ji zachrání, a byl to Harry, koho milovala.

„Omlouvám se," řekla třesoucím se hlasem, „ale to na tom nic nemění."

Profesorka McGonagallová byla _zavražděna_.

Při pohledu na Deanovu tvář se Ginny chtělo plakat. „Byla jsi tak veselá a odvážná," řekl a hlas měl tichý a otupělý. „Vždycky jsem tě chtěl nakreslit. Dokázala jsi mě rozesmát a vzájemně jsme si byli oporou-"

„Já nemůžu být ničí oporou!" Ginnin hlas byl téměř křik.

Stíny se kolem ní svíraly. Chůze temnými chodbami s krví na rukou a vzkazy psané na zdech, a teď další chodba s další kočkou na podlaze, která byla...

„Omlouvám se," řekl jí Dean a s úsilím se vrátil ke své obvyklé tichosti. „Neměl jsem v úmyslu – Je to jen všechno tak-" Zarazil se. „Miluji tě," řekl. „To víš."

Vstal.

„Znovu už tě nebudu obtěžovat."

Když odcházel, Ginny se za ním dívala s němým utrpením. Další lidé se po ní zvědavě dívali, ale většina z nich byla sesedlá kolem ohně a mluvila ustrachaným šepotem a nepřišli za ní. Parvati Patilová chodila po místnosti a vypadala, že je kvůli něčemu nejistá.

Ginny se pokusila plakat decentně. Cítila se, jako by se topila, oni všichni se topili, a víc než po čemkoliv jiném toužila po Harrym, aby přišel a všechny je zachránil.

* * *

><p>Harry u Hagrida nepobyl dlouho. Madame Maxime nedokázala přestat chodit po špičkách kolem tématu profesorky McGonagallové a celá ta návštěva byla příšerný neúspěch.<p>

Pořád se cítil zkroušený a toužící po útěše, ale zhrozený, že by štěkal na lidi, kdyby šel zpátky do věže, takže šel nahoru do Siriusových komnat. Lupin jim oběma trpělivě vysvětlil, že by bylo porušení vztahů učitele a studenta, kdyby ho Harry někdy navštívil, a tak Sirius Harrymu vždycky připomínal, aby to dělal nenápadně.

Možná si byli méně blízcí, než Harry kdysi doufal, ale věděl, že se na Siriuse může spoléhat.

Vzhlédl, když Harry vešel, a jeho ústa se vytrhla z obvyklých linek cynické zatvrzelosti, a přešla do hřejivého úsměvu.

„Harry," řekl. „Doufal jsem, že se zastavíš. Jak se máš?"

Harry se na něj minutu díval, ztracený v odporném pocitu neštěstí a Sirius okamžitě vstal od svého stolu.

„Blbá otázka," řekl krátce. „Tak pojď, pojď se posadit k ohni, udělám ti šálek čaje." Odmlčel se. „Můžu ti do něj nalít něco silnějšího?"

Harry polekaně vzhlédl ze židle, kam ho Sirius skoro násilím usadil. Pak se mírně zakřenil. „Oukej."

„Bezva," řekl mu Sirius, oplatil mu svým lehce frajerským úšklebkem a zamířil ke skříňce stojící u stěny. „Remusovi to neříkej," řekl přísně. „Ten by se z toho okotil. A pak by mi urval hlavu."

„Mohlo by stát za to vidět vlkodlaka se okotit," odpověděl Harry. Sirius se doopravdy rozesmál. Harry neslyšel nikoho se smát celé dny.

Vrátil se zpátky s lahví Ogdenské starorežné, sklenicí, šálkem a konvicí. Postavil konvici na oheň. Sirius byl pořád ještě trochu rozpačitý ohledně běžného chodu domácnosti, pohyboval se, jako kdyby dělat tak normální věci bylo divné, ale Harry byl rád, že se snaží. S povzdechem se zase posadil a pak pohlédl pozornýma černýma očima na Harryho.

„Nevím, jestli to nějak pomůže," řekl náhle, „ale Brumbál mi zrovna řekl, že budu novým ředitelem Nebelvíru."

„Ty!" Harry zamrkal. „A co Lupin?"

Sirius protočil oči. „Odmítl to. Pořád žvanil o tom, jak si potřebuje zachovat neutrální pozici kvůli Mladému Řádu. Co se mě týče, celá ta věc je směšná. Máte skoro po škole. Ty, Ron a Hermiona byste měli mít dovoleno stát se členy _skutečného_ Řádu." Udělal posměšnou grimasu. „Každopádně, co je na mně tak špatného?"

„Nic," řekl rychle Harry. „Byl jsem jen překvapenej. Já – nechtěl jsem myslet na to, že by někdo nahradil..."

_Nechci říkat její jméno._ Podíval se dolů na kamennou podlahu a pak znovu nahoru, když se Sirius natáhl a sevřel ruku kolem Harryho ramene. Udělal to povzbudivě, ale Harry si pomyslel, že vypadá zklamaně. Chtěl, aby byl Harry nadšený z toho, že je to on.

„Promiň," řekl mu. „To je bezva. Vážně."

Sirius se rozzářil a linie, které zanechal Azkaban, se na okamžik vyhladily. Když tak seděl ve světle ohně, mohl Harry vidět, jak musel Sirius vypadat, když býval mladý a šťastný, předtím než Voldemort i to všechno zničil.

„Aspoň, že Snapeovo zmizení má teď svou světlou stránku," poznamenal. „Nebudu s tím slizkým pitomcem muset diskutovat o kolejním řádu."

Konvice vřela a Sirius se pustil do přípravy Harryho šálku čaje. Harry ho při tom pozoroval.

„Siriusi," řekl tiše. „Zmijozelové _potřebují_ Snapea. Musí se vrátit."

Sirius začal rozlévat ohnivou whiskey. „Ano, no, doufám, že se vrátí. Jenom poukazuju na světlou stránku věci, jak jsem říkal. S tím chlapem nemůžeš vycházet."

Pokud si Harry vybavoval, Sirius se o to nikdy ani nijak zvlášť nesnažil – ale nejspíš by na tom nesešlo, kdyby ano. Se Snapem se vážně _nedá_, připomněl si. Jen protože Draco...

„Vypadáš, že jsi na dně, Harry," poznamenal Sirius a podával Harrymu jeho šálek. „Chci říct – vím, že je to přirozené a já s tím moc nezmůžu. Ale děje se ještě něco dalšího, s čím bych ti mohl pomoct? Potíže s holkama?" Věnoval Harrymu další nadějný úšklebek. „S tím ti můžu _hodně_ poradit."

„Ehm, ne." Harry spěšně usrknul svůj čaj. Když ho polykal, pálilo to. „Potíže s holkama ne. Rozhodně ne."

Sirius vypadal znovu zklamaně. „Nejde mi do hlavy, proč se holky kolem tebe jen nehemží," řekl v katastrofálním pokusu Harryho rozveselit. „Když jsme James a já byli mladí-" Odmlčel se a štědře si nalil do sklenice ohnivou whiskey a zdálo se, že si představuje Lupinův hněv. „Byli jsme docela oblíbení," zakončil obezřetně a pak se usmál zářivým a lehce šibalským úsměvem. „A ty nemáš žádnou konkurenci jako já, že? Neměl bys tedy být školním lamačem srdcí nebo tak něco?"

„Já nejsem školní lamač srdcí," zahuhňal Harry a uvědomil si, že zrudnul. _Prosím, prosím, Siriusi, přestaň mluvit o ženách._

Sirius vypadal dotčeně, jako kdyby jeho kmotřence někdo ničemně okrádal o titul. „A kdo si teda myslíš, že je?"

„Já nevím..." Harry si přál, aby země byla hladová a dala se přesvědčit, aby ho spolkla. „Draco Malfoy," zamumlal. „Hm. Možná."

Sirius se zakuckal svým pitím.

„_Draco Malfoy_?" vykřikl s kašláním. „Ten bledý, _špičatý _kluk? Snapeův následovníček?"

Harry se zase dlouze napil a vzpurně řekl do svého čaje, „Není zas tak špičatej."

„Ten chudokrevný blbeček, který si nikdy nepřestává pouštět pusu na špacír a který tráví polovinu svého času v Prasinkách v Hábitníku? _Tohle_ holky považují za atraktivní?"

_To by ses musel zeptat jich. Ale já si zjevně myslím, že ano._ Harry usoudil, že má v čaji možná příliš mnoho alkoholu, a nakonec se rozhodl pro kompromis. „Jo." Konec konců, holky jako Parvati se kolem Draca vždycky potloukaly.

„Holky nemají rády kluky, kteří příliš nadělají ohledně svých vlasů," řekl mu Sirius a pořád vypadal šokovaně. „Sama tvoje matka mi to řekla."

Harry tu větu vzal a uložil si ji v paměti. Sbíral drobné kousky a útržky o svých rodičích od doby, kdy Sirius a Lupin v šestém ročníku přišli, i když Lupinovo přiznání, že byl jeho otec někdy krutý, jeho depresi ještě víc znásobilo. Když už nemá ani otce, kterému by se toužil vyrovnat...

„Hej. Harry," řekl Sirus zamračeně. „Vypadáš – rozrušeně. Hele, nemyslel jsem-" Zarazil se. „Ty ses poslední dobou s tím Malfoyovic klukem trochu skamarádil, že?"

_Ve skutečnosti o trochu víc, než mu bylo milý._ Harry se zakuckal. Příliš mnoho alkoholu v čaji. Příliš mnoho alkoholu.

„Porvali jsme se," řekl místo toho.

„Ano, já vím. No... tak je to nejlepší, Harry," odmlčel se Sirius. „Znával jsem Luciuse docela dobře. Já – zahlédl jsem ho na rodinných oslavách, když se zasnoubil, abych ti pověděl pravdu. Byl jsem tehdy dost mladý, samozřejmě, a on nebyl o moc starší, ale ten chlap byl odporný." Zkušeným pohybem odstrčil svou skleničku. „Nikdy jsem neměl rád lidi, co se plazí kolem silných a hledají moc," zavrčel a Harry viděl v jeho očích zrazenost. „Takové lidi nemůžu vystát."

Vzpomínal na Červíčka a Harry si pomyslel, _Nechal jsem ho běžet, když jsem ho měl sám zabít_.

Dvakrát by tu samou chybu neudělal.

„Já vím," odpověděl. „Draco takový není."

Jedno ze Siriusových tmavých obočí vyskočilo vzhůru. „Och, ne? Jaký přesně měl ten Zmijozel důvod být tvůj přítel?"

„Já nevím. Řekl, že to byla morbidní zvědavost." Harry se nad tou vzpomínkou téměř usmál a uviděl Siriusův vylekaný výraz. Zadoufal, že ten úsměv nevypadal rozněžněle. „Vlastně jsem si myslel, že mě měl rád."

„Zatracení Zmijozelové," řekl Sirius důrazně. „To, že jsem byl zařazen do Nebelvíru, mě zachránilo, věděl jsi to? Jinak bych skončil... Takového kamaráda nepotřebuješ, Harry. Bez něho ti bude líp."

Harry se soustředil na neurčitý bod za Siriusovou tmavou hlavou a snažil se nemít na tváři žádný výraz. _Tak proč mi potom tak hrozně chybí?_

„Hele," řekl Sirius v jedné ze svých náhlých změn tématu hovoru, „chtěl bys být se mnou a Remusem u Minervina pohřbu? Mám tu plány, můžu to zařídit, pro tebe, Rona a-"

Zmínka o pohřbu zaskřípala Harrymu do uší. Sevřel ruce kolem šálku, vděčný za to, že ho pálí.

Chtěl ten šálek rozbít. Místo toho ho odložil.

„Nemohli bychom si o tom promluvit jindy? Je už celkem pozdě."

Sirius vypadal zmateně, a pak se otřepal a udělal zběsilý pokus být jemný. „Když chceš, Harry. Teď jsem ředitel tvé koleje, můžeme se vídat častěji, a kdyby sis někdy potřeboval promluvit..."

„Jo, jasně."

Harry odtud potřeboval vypadnout. Plány pohřbu profesorky McGonagallové byly na _stole_, a on chtěl něco zničit. Vstal ze židle a zamířil ke dveřím skoro dřív, než si to sám uvědomil.

„Harry, myslím to _vážně_."

Nefalšovaná bolest v Siriusově hlase přinutila Harryho se rozhlédnout. Jeho kmotr vstal, díval se na něj a usilovně hledal slova, kterými by přemostil trhlinu ve svém vztahu s Harrym. Sirius měl vždycky tolik práce a vážně nevěděl, co si s Harrym počít, a Harry byl tak naštvaný, utrápený a zmatený, a ani jeden z nich nedokázal splňovat to, co oba chtěli.

„Já jsem – tak nějak mizerný a neschopný kmotr," připustil Sirius a ústa se mu zkroutila. „Ale... Miluju tě. Aby bylo jasno."

Nakonec, navzdory zklamáním a odstupu, Sirius tu pro něho bude vždycky. Proto sem Harry dnes v noci přišel. Kromě toho... to nebylo něco, co by Harry slyšel dost často na to, aby to jen tak přešel.

Harry se trochu rozpačitě usmál. „Hm, taky tě miluju," řekl příliš rychle. „Já, ehm, promluvíme si později."

Siriusův úsměv vykočil z úkrytu, ten smělý zářivý úsměv, který způsoboval, že vypadal znovu mladý, a když Harry zavřel dveře, cítil se přece jenom navzdory všemu trochu lépe.

* * *

><p>„Podejte mi kávu," rozkázal Draco, který vypadal bledý a roztěkaný.<p>

Pansy se ochotně natáhla a nalila Dracovi šálek. Draco ji chytil za předloktí.

„Ano, hoď kůrku hladovějícímu, fakt dobrej plán," ušklíbl se. „Necháš tu konvici s kafem tam, kde je. Přímo vedle mě."

„Jsi takový ranní ptáče, Draco." Draco s dramatickým zoufalstvím pohodil hlavou dozadu a Pansy se dala obměkčit a poplácala ho po rameni v přespříliš osobním gestu. „Nedělej si s tím starosti. Budeš úžasnej. Nebo můžeme tvoje známky poupravit."

„Neurážej mě," vyštěkl Draco a sáhl pro svou kávu. „Zvládnu to, a zvládnu to dobře."

Vypadal odhodlaně, i když pořád trochu moc bledě.

V tu chvíli se za Harrym ozvalo to, co mělo nejspíš být diskrétním odkašláním, ale co znělo jako menší zemětřesení. Provinile nadskočil a obrátil se, aby pohlédl do tváře Goyleovi.

„Pokračuj v chůzi," řekl Goyle.

„Jen jsem _tady stál_," namítl Harry. Jenom tady stál a bezostyšně odposlouchával, ale co už.

Goyle vypadal zatvrzele a chladně. „Pokračuj v chůzi."

V ten okamžik se k nim Draco a Pansy zadívali a Draco se za okamžik znovu odvrátil. Vypadalo to, že měl oči téměř přivřené. Vypadal unaveně.

Harry pocítil další z těch hloupých bodnutí v hrudi, když se přesunul k vlastnímu stolu a posadil se vedle Rona, který si vršil na talíř vajíčka.

„Má se dneska něco dít?" zeptal se.

„Neřek bych," odpověděl Ron. „Proč si nedáš něco k jídlu, Harry? Hermiono, ty bys taky měla."

Hermiona vypadala unaveně, a odložila toust, se kterým si hrála, a odložila předstírání. Na minutu se jen opřela o Rona a on kolem ní ovinul paži.

Harry se zadíval jinam, a ne ke zmijozelskému stolu. Na vajíčka.

„Malfoy bude předvádět svůj projekt do tvořivé magie," řekl tiše Dean.

Harry prudce zvedl hlavu. Dean se na něho usmál přes stůl, i když byl jeho úsměv trochu napjatý. Taky vypadal unaveně – Bože, všichni byli unavení a nešťastní.

„Minulý týden jsem předváděl ten svůj," pokračoval ochotně Dean. „Praktické projekty jsou docela důležité. Počítají se jako-"

„Já vím, Draco mi to řekl." Nemyslel si, že se to počítá, když ho Draco ani nemůže slyšet. Takže každý může každému říkat, jak chce.

Draco o projektu mluvil v jednom kuse a rozhazoval při tom zmačkané listy papíru po svém pokoji a příležitostně i na Harryho. Harry to nesnášel kvůli tomu, že to zabíralo tolik Dracova času, ale teď mohl jenom vzpomínat, jak o tom Draco mluvil a jak o tom pořád mluvili spolu. Draco si ohledně toho stěžoval na člunu, než se všechno rozpadlo na kousky, a jindy zase Harry řekl, že by si to přál vidět.

Draco k němu tehdy zvedl oči, překvapený, a po chvilce se naparoval. Harry se usmál při té vzpomínce, a pak se kousl do rtu.

„Možná bych se dal přesvědčit, abych ti udělal soukromý představení," řekl tenkrát Draco. „Jestli mi slíbíš, že budeš velice ohromenej."

„Nic neslibuju," zazubil se Harry a Draco po něm hodil další zmuchlaný papír a přikázal mu opustit jeho pokoj. Harry nikam nešel.

A teď s ním Draco nemluví a prostory jeho koleje jsou Harrymu uzavřené, a Harry je _v háji_, jestli navrch toho všeho ještě propásne ten projekt z tvořivé magie.

„Deane," řekl rázně, „kde se učí tvořivá magie?"

Dean zamrkal. „Ve druhém patře," odpověděl ostražitě. „Nalevo od portrétu Lady Violet."

„To je fascinující," řekl mu Harry. „Vážně, je."

Vstal a Ron se obrátil na své židli, paži pořád kolem Hermiony. „Co děláš, Harry?"

„Vynechám hodinu," informoval ho Harry. „Řekni profesorce Trelawneyové, že se mi stalo něco strašnýho, bude z toho radostí bez sebe."

„_Harry_," začala Hermiona pobouřeným hlasem, ale Harry už opouštěl Velkou síň.

Byl to dobrý pocit, konečně něco dělat, i něco tak malého jako tohle. Cítil se zase nabitý energií a naživu. Bral schody po dvou a dokonce se usmál na Buclatou dámu, když jí říkal heslo Čokoládový pásovec – Harry nikdy nebyl schopný sníst celého, ale některá děvčata je zbožňovala.

Šel nahoru do své ložnice a vytáhl otcův plášť.

Bylo divné být neviditelný za jasného denního světla. V těchto dobách ho obvykle používal pouze po večerce, ale bylo taky lehce vzrušující sejít dolů a kráčet hemžícím se davem nespatřený. Ginny ho minula a nezírala na něho. Blaise Zabini prokráčel kolem a neudělal obscénní gesto.

Byl to pocit svobody, nebo aspoň tak blízko, jak se Harry v těchto dnech mohl dostat.

Minul portrét Lady Violet a dostal se do třídy dřív, než vešel kdokoliv z ostatních. Pak se posadil na okenní parapet a připravil se být velmi potichu.

Když se třída začala plnit studenty, nevýslovně se mu ulevilo, když se Dean posadil k oknu. Po chvíli si uvědomil, že je Dean jediný Nebelvír v místnosti a taky mrzimorští tu měli malé zastoupení. Zdálo se, že scéně dominují zmijozelští a havraspárští. Žádný div, že před Dracem zaslechl o tvořivé magii tak málo, pomyslel si Harry, když sledoval Mandy Brocklehurstovou a Lisu Turpinovou chichotající se nad jakýmsi časopisem.

Když vešel, vůbec nevypadal, že by se mu to líbilo. Vypadal, že by možná docela rád vzal do zaječích.

„Pane Malfoyi, můžete začít," řekla vyučující, kterou byla, jak Harry zaskočeně viděl, profesorka Vectorová. Připouštěl, že Hermiona _řekla_, že má ve zvyku říkat věci jako 'Matematika je hudbou vesmíru.'

Draco šel a postavil se před třídu. Pořád vypadal hrozně bledý a nervózně polkl. Harry pozoroval pohyb jeho krku.

_Pokračuj, Draco. Budeš skvělej._

Draca zachránil jeho vrozený smysl pro herectví. Podíval se po pozorných tvářích a zdálo se, že si uvědomil, že má publikum. A tak se usmál svým natrénovaným zářivým úsměvem a zagestikuloval směrem ke dveřím.

Vešli Crabbe a Goyle a tlačili něco, co Harry na jeden příšerný okamžik pokládal za Snoslánku profesorky McGonagallové. Pak si díky odlišným symbolům uvědomil, že je to klasická Myslánka.

„Pane Malfoyi?"

Draco byl, aspoň navenek, klidný. „V našich projektech jsme měli ukázat aspekt tvořivé magie," řekl. „Jediný problém byl – že jsem si nemohl vybrat. A tak jsem vydestiloval moje oblíbené umělecké vzpomínky a smísil je. Zabralo to... docela dost času."

Třídou zazněl silně zaujatý šum. Draco, vždycky ten, kdo se zmocní momentu, aby se předvedl, s mávnutím vytáhl hůlku a ponořil ji do kamenné nádoby.

Stříbřitá tekutina kolem ní zavířila a uvnitř Myslánky se začalo soustřeďovat jasnější světlo.

„Chtěl bych, aby všichni přišli a dotkli se jich," řekl Draco, který teď vypadal, že si to vychutnává. Obdařil Lisu Turpinovou oslnivým úsměvem. „Chci, aby všichni prožili moje myšlenky naplno."

Profesorka Vectorová musela jen kývnout, než všichni hromadně vstali a šli se dotknout tekutých pableskujících myšlenek. Dean šel ze všech studentů poslední a Harry se zarazil a přemýšlel, jestli je moudré ho následovat, hodil za hlavu předstírání toho, že je schopný _ne_následovat ho a strčil ruku do Myslánky.

Vír, který ho vtáhl dovnitř vypadal jasnější, než ten, který byl u Brumbálovy Myslánky. Skončil na lavičce vedle Deana, jehož dokonale netečná tvář nenaznačovala, že by si byl vědom nějakých neviditelných lidí vedle sebe, a pak si uvědomil, že se lavička vznáší ve vzduchu, a ten vzduch je...

Ten vzduch byl pestrobarevný. Vzduch byl živý.

Harry si vzpomněl, jak seděl vedle Draca, když Draco dumal nad jednou ze svých knih o umění, vzpomněl si na některé z obrazů, které upoutaly jeho zrak. Vzduch byl naplněný útržky maleb, smísenými stuhami zelené, blankytně modré a jasné intenzivní zlaté. A pak Draco, který stál před třídou, zvedl hůlku a zamumlal nějaká další slova, a vzduch se _pohyboval_.

Melodie se zdála vycházet odnikud, nebo odevšad. Tiché písně o lásce a zármutku, naplněné vášní, přiměly lidi se rozhlížet, a pak tu byly zvuky jako hudební nástroje, hudba, o které si Harry nemyslel, že existuje v mudlovském světě a o které si znenadání pomyslel, že je pohádková. Svět kolem nich se točil ve vlně krásy a slova začala proudit k nim, když Draco udělal další gesto.

"..._Fling forth to the sunlight your banner on high, inscribed with the watchword, We conquer or die_..."

[James Pierpont: We Conquer or Die, pozn. překl.]

"... _I could not awaken my heart to joy at the same tone, and all I loved, _I _loved alone..._"

[_„...nezlákala mých druhů radost duši ke svým hrám; co miloval jsem, miloval jsem sám..."_ -Edgar Allan Poe: Alone/Sám, pozn. překl.]

"_... Sunward I've climbed, and joined the tumbling mirth of sun-split clouds - and done a hundred things you have not dreamed of - wheeled and soared and swung..._"

[John Gillespie Magee, Jr.: High Flight, pozn. překl.]

"... _no such song have I heard in the darkness of night before. Where does this tenderness come from?..._"

[Marina Cvětajevová: Where Does This Tenderness Come From?, pozn. překl.]

Úryvky všeho, co kdy četl a miloval. Všechny ty knihy nahromaděné v jeho pokoji.

A potom, tak slabé a rychle se míhající, že si Harry pomyslel, že je ostatní možná ani nevidí, ale tohle byla _Dracova_ mysl a on se tady cítil pohodlně a mohl vidět všechno... Obrazy a emoce spletené do oněch uměleckých vizí a zvuků, a v nich svázané všechno.

Byly to spíš dojmy než obrazy. Měl dojem, že spatřil natahující se ženu se zlatými vlasy poletujícími v podivném světle a pomyslel si, že je to Narcisa zachycená ve vzácném momentu něhy. Objevil se záblesk hlasu Pansy Parkinsonové zkrásněného zájmem a Lucius Malfoy sledovaný z nějakého místa nízko u země, ohromný, přísný a zbožňovaný. V Harryho uších se ozvalo hvízdání větru jako při létání, narážení příboje o písek, zvuk bouřky kdesi za tím jasem a nenadálé měkké dopadání vody na zem.

Měl náhlý dojem sebe samého, proměněný tak jako ostatní obrázky na něco... co zářilo víc než realita, zachycený v okamžiku mlčení, jak si odhrnuje vlasy dozadu. Byl si jistý, že tohle bylo určitě nezáměrné.

A byla tu bolest, celý příliv bolesti mísící se do těch nádherných věcí, výkřiky, slepá zuřivost, hrůza a trápení všechny prokmitávaly Harrym jako blesky a pak ho opouštěly s ničím víc než tušením, po němž se nejasně natahuje a nikdy ho zcela nedosáhne, že to všechno může být krásné.

Zíral na Draca, kolem něhož se otáčely barvy a obrazy, jak celou scénu řídil. Proužek rudé jako východ slunce vypadal, jako by se téměř odrážel od bledé linie jeho čelisti a za jeho rozevlátými vlasy byla temnota s pár hvězdami. Dokázal _vzít_ tohle všechno, vzít všechno a mít to rád, rozčilovat se kvůli tomu a chtít, aby to všechno bylo krásné, dokázal stvořit hru vášní.

Harry si zbytečně a bolestivě uvědomil, že má tohohle šíleného kluka _vážně _rád.

Draco nechal svou hůlku klesnout, ztěžka dýchal a oči mu zářily.

„A opona se zavírá," řekl a znovu zagestikuloval hůlkou.

Harry cítil, jak se spolu s ostatními zvedá v letící mase a pak byli najednou všichni zpátky ve třídě. Harry se v rychlosti přemístil zpátky na okenní parapet.

Zazvonilo a Draco, který vypadal vyčerpaný, rychle zvedl svou tašku a vykráčel ze dveří. Vypadalo to, že se většina ostatních studentů chce zdržet a vzrušeně si povídat, ale Dean okamžitě vstal a vyšel ven, přičemž otevřel dveře velice zeširoka. Harry šel s ním a namířil si to přímo do nejbližší umývárny, nacpal svůj plášť do tašky a pospíchal na lektvary, než se tam dostane Draco.

Povedlo se mu to, a poslouchal Lupina s plnou pozorností. Ron s Hermionou se kolem něho na obědě shlukli a ptali se, kam šel.

„Chtěl jsem vidět hodinu tvořivé magie," odpověděl. Hermiona vypadala smutně, ale Ron vypadal jenom zvědavě.

„Jaký to bylo?"

Harry se zarazil a usmál se. „Něco ti řeknu, Rone," řekl. „Měli jsme si to zapsat."

Další hodinu by bývalo mělo být přeměňovaní, a tak zůstali ve společenské místnosti a mluvili o zvláštních ochranných kouzlech pro společenskou místnost. Neville váhavě nabídl svoje znalosti ochranných bylin.

Poslední hodinu byla péče o kouzelné tvory a Hagrid se na ně všechny zářivě usmíval, když mluvil o tom, že je zasvětí do chovu malých verzí tlustočervů, kterým Harry čelil při třetím úkolu. Při líčení toho, co budou muset dělat, šel do nesmírných detailů.

Parvati vypadala lehce zelená. „Budu zvracet."

„Můžeš mi pomoct dozírat," navrhl Draco přes místnost a mrknul na ni.

„Ty budeš dělat _dozor_?" vyptával se Ron. Draco se ušklíbl jeho směrem. „_Blb_," řekl si Ron procítěně pod vousy. „Blb, blb, _blb_."

„Dobře, jo." Harry pokrčil rameny a Ron mu věnoval zrazený pohled.

Všechno, co tu hodinu museli dělat, bylo studovat z učebnic. Nebylo to tak špatné, i když Parvati pořád vyhrožovala, že je jí příšerně zle. Na konci hodiny se Harry zdržel a pomohl Hagridovi sklidit jeho znepokojující nákresy.

Dřepěl na podlaze a schovával poslední papíry pod Hagridův stůl, když si uvědomil, že Draco, Crabbe a Pansy zůstali v místnosti jako poslední.

„Jak šlo to představení? U oběda jsme spolu neprohodili ani slovo. Pověz mi o tom," řekla Pansy.

Jejich kroky se blížily ke dveřím a k lavici a oni ho měli co nevidět uvidět a sklapnout. Svou tašku měl u sebe.

Harry se pro ni natáhl, vytrhnul z ní svůj plášť a přehodil ho přes sebe.

Potom obezřetně vstal, proklouzl ven dveřmi ve stejný okamžik jako Pansy a kráčel s nimi, svoje kroky maskoval tak, že sladil krok s Crabbem.

„Šlo to dokonale," řekl Draco s ohromnou spokojeností. „Byl jsem jiskrně, nesmírně úžasnej." Obrátil se na Crabba a žvýkal si ret. „Viď? Nemyslel sis?"

„Jsem tě viděl jenom na minutu," odpověděl Crabbe.

„Ale byla to jiskrná, nesmírně úžasná minuta, žejo?" Draco vypadal nervózně.

„Jasně," odpověděl Crabbe.

Dracova nervozita jenom vzrostla. „Fajn, nelži mi," řekl. „Vidím, na co myslíš. Byl jsem moc nervózní. Přehnal jsem to. Udělal jsem z toho naprostej chaos, byl jsem moc teatrální, ten předmět neudělám, ach hanba ničí potupu. To jsi měl na mysli?"

Crabbe se zamračil. „Cokoliv řekneš."

„Ále, co ty víš," vyštěkl Draco. „Ty bys nepoznal jiskrnou úžasnost, kdyby se před tebou natřásala v Pansyině spodním prádle."

Crabbe pokrčil rameny.

„Míň řečí o mým spodním prádle, když budeš tak _hodnej_," řekla nebezpečně Pansy.

Harry nemohl souhlasit víc. Draco, Pansy a Crabbe teď došli do sklepení a mířili ke zdi, která ukrývala jejich společenskou místnost. Draco se naklonil a pošeptal kameni něco, co Harry nazachytil.

„Jak dlouho budeme muset heslo šeptat?" zeptala se Pansy.

„Tak dlouho, jak budeme muset," řekl stroze Draco. „Potter má neviditelnej plášť. A může ho mít i kdokoliv jinej ve škole, a jsou i jiný způsoby, jak se pohybovat nespatřen. Chceš tomuhle špehovi usnadnit, aby nás mohl chytit?"

Harry provinile zaváhal, obzvlášť při grimase, kterou Draco udělal, když řekl 'Potter'. Ale Crabbe byl přímo za ním, a tak byl smeten do zmijozelské společenské místnosti s ostatními. Na vteřinu se zarazil u zavřeného vstupu a uvažoval, jestli by nemohl jen počkat a pak vyklouznout zpátky ven, a pak se vehnal do společenské místnosti a za Dracem, následoval ho, když procházel místností a pak šel do jeho pokoje.

Dveře se za oběma zabouchly. Draco se zarazil a Harry si byl na jednu příšernou vteřinu jistý, že ho vidí.

Znovu začal dýchat, až když Draco kráčel napříč svojí podlahou a shodil z nohou boty, a pak znovu dýchat přestal, když si rozepnul hábit.

_Správně. Správně. Oblečení pod hábitem. Vzpomínám si. Přestaň být k pláči, Harry._

Draco měl oblečený tenký tmavý svetr a černé džíny. Bez svého hábitu vypadal hubenější, a podivně zranitelný. Harry si nevzpomínal, že by kdy předtím viděl Draca v ponožkách.

Řekl, „_Lumos_", a se světlem, které se rozzářilo vedle jeho tváře, Harry uviděl jeho kruhy pod očima. Byl očividně vyčerpaný a ztratil příliš mnoho váhy za příliš málo dní. Harry skoro viděl to, o čem mluvil Sirius. Jeho rysy vypadaly špičatější než kdy předtím a bledost podtrhovala jeho únavu, a nevyzařoval charisma do všech světových stran.

Byl téměř bezbarvý a nezdravě vyzáblý, a Harry se o něho chtěl _postarat_, ale on nevěděl, jak se postarat o kohokoliv. Jen Draca sledoval, jak se plíží místností a sledoval, jak vzdychl a klesl na židli u svého stolu.

Právě tehdy vešla Pansy. Měla na sobě taky svetr a džíny, tmavé vlasy měla stažené dozadu a v ruce nějaký pergamen.

„Draco," řekla tlumeným hlasem, „tady jsou papíry na pohřeb profesorky McGonagallové. Musíme udělat rozmístění pro Zmijozely – někdo na nás musí dohlížet místo Snapea, ale očividně nikdo nebude věnovat pozornost rozmístění nějakýho outsidera..."

Draco vzhlédl, očividně bdělý a sebejistý. „Nedělej si s tím starosti," řekl. „Postarám se o to. Udělám rozmístění a přesvědčím profesorku Vectorovou, aby vystupovala jako naše hlava, a vysvětlím to ostatním."

Pansy vzdechla úlevou a přešla ke stolu, aby mu pergamen dala. Položil ho na stůl a ona se rukama opřela o záda jeho židle a zadívala se dolů na vršek jeho hlavy.

Zaklonil hlavu, aby na ni pohlédl, a to bylo důvěrné a Harryho krk se sevřel závistí.

„Co je?" zeptal se Draco tiše.

„Prváci mají další noční můry," řekla. „Už se necítí v bezpečí, ne když umírají učitelé, ne když Snape může být..."

Zarazila se. Oba se dívali kamkoliv, jen ne jeden na druhého.

„Nemůžeme jim dát sedativa?" navrhl Draco bystře.

Pansy se zasmála. „Madame Pomfreyová má ohledně své skříně s léky všechny ty otravný pravidla."

„Stejně si myslím, že bych na ní mohl vyloudit nějakej spací prášek. Uvidím." Draco se zamračil. „Do té doby bychom myslím mohli domácí skřítky terorizovat k tomu, aby servírovali po večeři rundu horkýho kakaa, a já pak můžu terorizovat prváky příběhy o tom, jak naštvanej budu, jestli lidi nezačnou s celonočním plnohodnotným spánkem."

Napětí z Pansy čišelo téměř viditelně. Začala prosívat Dracovy vlasy přes prsty jedné ruky.

„Když už mluvíme o mluvení," řekla zdráhavě. „Všichni jsou tak nervózní. Začínám slýchat řeči o rozmyslení se. Možná bychom mohli – možná je na čase jít za profesorem Lupinem-"

„To by nikdo nepřijal. Zase lidi obejdu a vysvětlím jim situaci." Dracova ústa byla ústy rozmazleného spratka, který nemá v úmyslu brát ne jako odpověď. „Všichni určitě uznají, že to má smysl. Nebo je tady vždycky Imperius."

Pansy nakrčila ústa. „Nejsi vtipnej, Draco," informovala ho nicméně. „Lidi se bojí jet domů. Léto se blíží-"

„Můžou všichni přijít do mýho domu," přerušil ji Draco. „Už jsem to zařídil. Budou tam v bezpečí, budu..." Naklonil hlavu, aby se na ni znovu podíval. „Ou," řekl jiným tónem. „Dopis z domova?"

Pansy přikývla a ovinula si volnou paži kolem těla, jako by jí bylo chladno. „Něco jako ultimátum," řekla pochmurně.

„Ou," řekl Draco znovu. „Měla jsi mi to říct rovnou. Co, čekáš ode mě, že budu číst myšlenky a nabízet soucit? Měla bys vědět, že neumím ani jedno."

Pansy se usmála na Dracovu hlavu a viděl to jen Harry. „Proč, Draco. Vždycky jsi mi říkal, že umíš všechno."

„No, nevěř všemu, co ti bezcharakterní mladí muži poví," pokáral ji Draco. „Tak se milý holky dostávají do potíží."

Oba se na minutu zadívali na Dracův šatník, rozhostilo se ticho.

„Co je v tom dopise?" zeptal se nakonec Draco a Pansy vypadala, že se jí ulevilo, že to nemusí znovu nadhodit.

„Buď okamžitě odejdu z Mladýho Řádu a hned přijedu domů, nebo se nemám nikdy vracet."

„A co ty na to?"

„Řekla jsem jim, že se můžou jít vycpat. Máš u sebe pokoj pro mě?"

„Můžeš mít pokoj pro hosty s vanou s ledobílou pěnou."

Pansy se zasmála a Harry tušil, že se uvolnila tak, jak jen mohla.

„Nechám tě," řekla jemně. „Máš toho dost, s čím se musíš vypořádat. Jdu přikázat domácím skřítkům, aby se mlátili konvicemi. Potřebujeme horký kakao a kromě toho mě to rozveselí."

Nechala ruku spadnout z jeho vlasů a on ji zachytil a usmál se na ni nahoru.

„Hej. Cuchto." Stiskl jí prsty. „Děláš to dobře," řekl jí povýšeně. „Zůstaň na téhle úrovni a může se pro tebe najít místo v Malfoyově harému."

Pansy se zasmála a smích tentokrát zněl opravdově. Okamžik posečkala a pak opustila pokoj s hlavou mnohem výš, než když vcházela.

Draco zůstal na moment sedět nehnutě na své židli, světlo svíček vrhalo na jeho vlasy jasné body. Potom se sesunul dopředu, záda nahrbená a zoufalá, a položil si hlavu na paže.

Harrym prostupovaly soucit a vina. Chtěl jít k Dracovi, obejmout ho pažemi, vymyslet něco trapného, co by mu řekl a pokusit se ho utěšit. Ale nemohl, protože Draco s ním nemluvil, protože on tohle ani neměl vidět, protože Draco by _nesnášel_, že ho takhle vidí.

Pyšný, uzavřený Draco. Tohle byl voyerismus, hůř než to, protože Draco by byl chtěl, aby kdokoliv viděl cokoliv, jen ne jeho slabost.

Harry odsud musel _vypadnout_.

Pansy nechala dveře nedovřené a on jimi prošel, tak rychle, jak mohl, aby stále zůstal nenápadný. Dostal se ven ze zmijozelských prostor, po schodech nahoru, zpátky do nebelvírských prostor a hodil sebou na křeslo a pokoušel se přemoct osamělost a sebeznechucení.

„Harry," řekl nesměle Neville, „mohl bys mi pomoct s těmihle knihami do bylinkářství? Ty ochranné rostliny-"

Nic nebylo důležitější, než tohle. _Věděl_ to.

„Jasně," odpověděl. „Samozřejmě."

Neville se usmál. „Díky. Věděl jsem, že s tebou můžu počítat."

Harry se s Nevillem posadil a otevřel knihu. Našli několik slibných pasáží a Harry si docela dlouho nevšiml toho, že se společenská místnost vyprázdnila.

Když si toho všiml, řekl, „Neville, měl by sis radši pospíšit, jestli chceš dostat nějakou večeři."

Neville zamrkal. „Och, jo... ty nechceš, Harry?"

Všechny ty emoce kroužící na dně jeho žaludku vypadaly, že docela dobře zaberou místo jídlu.

„Nee, nemám hlad."

Zběsile se ještě chvíli soustředil na knihy a tvrdošíjně nemyslel na cokoliv jiného.

Pak se k Harrymu od vchodu hnala Ginny, rudé vlasy rozevláté kolem tváře a vypadala nejistě a trochu pobouřeně.

„Venku je _Zmijozel _a dožaduje se, že tě chce vidět," vyhrkla.

Harry se nevěřícně usmál, neschopný tomu zabránit.

_Draco. Kdo jinej by to mohl být?_

Byl to ošklivý šok, když se ze Zmijozela venku vyklubala Pansy Parkinsonová.

* * *

><p>Harry na ni ochromeně zíral a pomyslel si, že je zvláštní, jakým druhem lidí se Draco, který vypadá, tak jak vypadá, obklopuje.<p>

Crabbe a Goyle byli dva mohutné chrliče a lehce záludný hezký vzhled Blaise Zabiniho byl podobně temný a zlověstný. Pansy byla na dívku vysoká, zatvrzelou tvář orámovanou černými těžkými vlasy vypadajícími, jako by ji táhly dolů.

Tvář měla více nepřátelskou než obvykle, i když měla vlasy svázané dozadu. Těžká obočí měla stažená k sobě a výraz v jejích hnědých očích byl značně znepokojivý.

„Pottere?" řekla ostře.

„Hm – ahoj?" odvážil se vyslovit Harry, který byl tak trochu bezradný.

Pansy stála se založenýma rukama a kamennou tváří a dívala se, jako kdyby měl Harry nabídnout něco víc.

Nakonec byl Harry dost znepokojený jejím upřeným vyčítavým pohledem na to, aby nabídl chabé, „Můžu, ehm, ti nějak pomoct, Pansy?"

Pansy vzdychla, jako by ji ohromilo, že někomu tak imbecilnímu jako je Harry už dávno nezkrátili trápení.

„Ano, můžeš," řekla rázně. „Můžeš přestat trápit Draca."

Harry na ni zíral.

Začala mu to polopatě vysvětlovat, oči chladné a tvrdé jako kámen.

„Víš, kolik hnusáren musel snést, když se rozhodl tahat se s_ tebou_, Pottere? My jsme Zmijozelové. Rozhodně neobdržel jenom přednášky o vlastním dobru. Ale i tak všechno, co na něho naházeli, přijal. Měl silně pošetilou představu, že možná stojí za to tě znát. Ale zdá se, že tys ho těch představ zbavil."

„Ehm," řekl Harry, který jí rozhodně nehodlal říkat, jak to udělal.

„Nevím, co jsi provedl," řekla mu zamračená Pansy.

To Harry rád slyšel.

„Vím jenom to, že jednoho dne se přihnal a zdemoloval si pokoj. Celý dny jsme z něj nemohli dostat slušnou odpověď. Je pořád podrážděnej, a kdykoliv vidí na chodbách _tebe_, zamrzne a obdaří tě smrtícím pohledem. I Crabbe a Goyle si dovedli spočítat, že je to tvá chyba."

Pansyiny ruce byly zaťaté v pěsti, ale její tón byl neutrální.

„Chtěli sem zajít a trochu ti namlátit. Máš štěstí, že jsem rozhodla, že potřebuješ ženskou ruku."

Tahle ženská ruka vypadala násilně.

Jestli jí to bylo jedno, tak Harry by dal přednost tomu nebýt mlácen Pansy Parkinsonovou. Potřeboval jít a přemýšlet o tom, co Draco udělal – _zdemoloval si pokoj _– a co to může znamenat.

Avšak napřed se musel vypořádat s Pansy. Ona sem konec konců přišla prostě proto, že...

„Záleží ti na něm," poznamenal téměř udiveně.

Pomyslel na její úsměv k Dracově hlavě dřív toho dne. Najednou se mu vybavila jasná vzpomínka na ni, když byl Draco ve třetím ročníku zraněný, na slzy stékající po její tváři.

Ta samá tvář, starší a silnější, se proměnila na ještě nepřátelštější.

„Vy Nebelvíři si myslíte, že máte monopol na emoce? Samozřejmě, že mi na něm záleží. Jsme přátelé od dob, kdy jsme byli děti... a ano," vyštěkla. „Dřív než to vyslovíš, jsem do něj blázen. Odjakživa a napořád. To ví každej."

Harry pocítil bizarní spřízněnost mezi ním a jí. Uvažoval, co by dělala, kdyby řekl, 'Tak to jsme dva.'

Řekl, „Co tady děláš, Pansy?" Snažil se to říct jemně.

Pansy na něho pohlédla s nesmírnou nelibostí.

„Řekla jsem ti to. Chci, abys ho přestal trápit. Jestli ses jenom pokoušel zjistit, že mají Zmijozelové city, tady to máš. Máme. Máme taky úžasný pravý háky, jak uvidíš, jestli nepůjdeš a neurovnáš to s ním. Skonči kamarádství s trochou respektu. Nezajímá mě, jestli to pro tebe všechno byla jenom hra, aspoň tolik mu dlužíš."

Harry zapomněl na to, že mluví s dívkou, kterou rozhodně nezná moc dobře.

„Ts, jdi někam, Parkinsonová!"

Pansy vypadala pobouřeně.

„Ne, vážně, běž rovnou do hajzlu," vyštěkl Harry. „Hra – co si myslíš, že jsou ostatní koleje, mimozemšťani? Myslíš si, že Nebelvíři nemají loajalitu, myslíš, že nemůžeme doopravdy být ničí přátelé? Přestaň říkat takový hovadiny."

„Já _ne_-"

„Říkáš naprostý hovadiny. Myslíš si, že Draco pro mě byl nějakej mezikolejní _experiment_... Vidělas, jak se s ním snažím mluvit! Vidělas, že to zkouším pořád znovu a znovu! Jak se opovažuješ sem přijít a dělat mi přednášku a chovat se, jako by mi na něm nezáleželo, když mi na něm _zatraceně záleží_!" Harry přestal řvát a bojovně na Pansy zíral. Dýchal ztěžka.

Pansy se na něj jen podívala. „Záleží," řekla.

„Ano," odpověděl Harry a hlas měl už pod kontrolou a pevný. „Záleží. Takže si můžeš vzít svou zatracenou přednášku a mašírovat zpátky do svýho sklepení, ty _krávo_, protože já _chci_ jít za ním a napravit to a _zůstat _jeho přítel a zabíjí mě, že nemůžu!"

Pansy zůstala stát a jenom se na něho dívala svým stálým nepřátelským pohledem a neodcházela.

„Pottere..." řekla konečně a pak Harry spatřil, jak její tvář na zlomek sekundy roztála. „Myslel si, že jsi byl _něco_. Všichni jsme to mohli vidět. Myslí si, kdovíjak není ledovej, ale není těžký ho přečíst. Obzvlášť, když ho znáš."

Harry se na ni okamžik díval v úžasu a pak ucítil, jak mu rty zvlnil první opravdu uvolněný úsměv za několik týdnů.

„Jo," odpověděl tiše. „Já... vzpomínám si."

Pansy si vsunula ruce do kapes. „Myslel si, že jsi – já nevím. Mluvíval o tobě, víš? Když jste byli nepřátelé, co si mysleli, že hodina lektvarů bez pokusu o vraždu kotlíkem je promrhaná hodina lektvarů... o tobě hodně mluvíval. _Soptil_. Víš, jak dokáže otravovat."

„Slyšel jsem tirádu – nebo dvacet," připustil Harry.

Zapomněla se dost na to, aby se na něho usmála.

„A potom o tobě mluvit přestal. Snažili jsme se ho k tomu přimět – nebylo u něj _normální_, že to nedělal. Jsme Zmijozelové, my rádi mluvíme lidem za zády. Ale on to neudělal. Byl tak nenucenej, ale snažil se za žádných okolností nezmiňovat tvoje jméno. Ale někdy ho někdo stejně řekl, a on – on se jenom tak mírně usmál."

„Co říkáš, Pansy?" zeptal se a mluvil tiše, tak aby ten obrázek nezničil.

„Říkám, že se choval, jako bys byl důležitej," řekla Pansy. „Takže mu na tobě záleží. Takže..."

Zarazila se a krátce frustrovaně zagestikulovala. Vypadala, jako by chtěla praštit do zdi.

„Nemám tě _ráda_, Pottere," infomovala ho chladně.

Harry protočil oči. „Taky tě nemám rád. Takže co?"

„Takže zmijozelský heslo je _kobra královská_," vyštěkla. „Počkej pár hodin. A tentokrát to nezvorej!"

Zlostně mu pohlédla do ohromené tváře a pak rozčileně odpochodovala.

* * *

><p>Šel dovnitř. Posadil se zpátky ke svým knihám o bylinkářství. Dvě hodiny s odhodláním studoval.<p>

Sešel do zmijozelských prostor. Kráčel kamennými chodbami. Řekl heslo. Prokráčel přímo přes ohromené pohledy všemožných Zmijozelů přímo ke svému cíli, oněm konkrétním dveřím, připravený na konfrontaci.

Zatlačil do dveří a vešel.

A v tom okamžiku jeho pevné rozhodnutí zakolísalo.

Draco a Blaise Zabini seděli na židlích u ohně a hráli karty. Oheň Dracovi mírně ohřál tvář a on se smál.

Bylo to tak odlišné od scény s osamělou postavou, kterou si představoval, že tam prostě minutu stál s pusou dokořán. Zabiniho tvář se změnila z pohody na zášť úctyhodnou rychlostí.

„Dojdu pro Crabba a Goylea," oznámil, vstal ze židle a upřel na Harryho výhružný pohled.

„Ne!" vyštěkl Draco okamžitě, Zabiniho tvář povadla a Harryho srdce poskočilo. Pak se Draco obrátil k Harrymu a napjatým tónem řekl, „Vážně bych upřednostňoval, kdybys odešel, Pottere."

Harry zkřížil paže na hrudi. „Nemám v plánu odejít, Malfoyi. Chci s tebou mluvit. _Soukromě_."

„Ten má ale drzost," začal Zabini.

„Sklapni," řekl Draco. „Vypadni, Pottere. Měl jsem únavnej den, potřebuju se odreagovat, _ty_ tu nejsi vítán a Blaise a já jsme nedokončili hru."

Harry přešel místnost a posadil se na nízkou židli u postele.

„V pohodě," řekl poklidně. „Můžu počkat."

Zabini začal zase vstávat.

„Sedni si," přikázal Draco. „Tak fajn. Zůstaň, když chceš. To nic nemění."

Zabini se neochotně posadil zpátky. „On tady _zůstane_?" zeptal se a zkroutil ústa nelibostí. „Mění se sázky?"

„Ne," řekl Draco a rozdával karty. „On není důležitej. Sázky zůstavají stejný."

Harry se nestaral, o čem to ti dva mluví. On vyhrál tohle území. Seděl na téhle židli, hodlal _zůstat_ sedět na téhle židli a nakonec si hodlal promluvit s Dracem.

Zabini zvedl obočí, ale už nijak neprotestoval. Oheň za nimi zahořel vysoko a hřejivě a hra dál pokračovala v tichosti.

Harry čekal. Karty pleskaly o karty a než byly vyloženy, nastávaly dlouhé zadumané pauzy. Oheň byl horký a jeho praskání bylo téměř uklidňující. Naléhavá potřeba mluvit s Dracem byla s Harrym stále a on byl kvůli tomu stále nervózní a podrážděný, ale skoro proti své vůli ucítil, jak mu klesají víčka. Byl unavený, a teď byl v teple a bylo ticho.

Ššš, ššš, ššš, říkal oheň a Harry s napůl zavřenýma očima a nezaujatým zájmem pořád sledoval, jak Draco a Zabini hrají karty.

Zabini se pozorně díval na Draca, tmavé oči bystré. Draco seděl opřený zády a propracovaným způsobem postrádal jakékoliv znepokojení.

Po celé věčnosti se zdálo, že konečně došli k závěru.

„Máš zájem sázky blíž upřesnit?" zeptal se Zabini a Harry myslel, že po něm vrhnul bleskový pohled. Potom se usmál svým potutelným úsměvem.

„Jsem rád, když věci zůstavají zajímavý," odpověděl Draco.

„Jen ze mě mluví starost o tebe, Draco," řekl Zabini a vyložil na stůl karty, jednu po druhé.

„Jsem dojat tvými starostmi, Blaise." Draco odhodil svoje karty. „Ale to opravdu není nutný."

Zabini se odmlčel, podíval se dolů na karty a docela záměrně si olízl rty. I jeho hlas byl měkký a způsoboval, že se Harry cítil o trochu víc ospale.

„Och, dobře. Nemůžu říct, že jsem až tak znepokojenej," připustil. „Takže, Draco... co chceš?"

Draco se usmál. „Chci, abys vypadl," odpověděl sladce. „Potřebuju mluvit s Potterem."

Zabini minutu zíral, vydal výbušný a neopakovatelný zvuk, vstal a vyřítil se z místnosti. Harry byl šokem konečně zcela vzhůru, když Draco vstal ze židle a podíval se na něho.

Jeho upřený pohled klesl téměř okamžitě a on stál u ohně s rukama složenýma za zády jako někdo udělující audienci.

„Myslím, že je stejně dobře, že máme možnost si promluvit," řekl divným hlasem. „Pro členy Rady mladých je za současné situace nebezpečný být v rozporu. Potřebujeme být schopní spolu vycházet slušně a komunikovat. Uvědomuji si, že jsem tohle ztížil, ale byl jsem trochu naštvanej. Po pravdě se moc nezajímám o tvoje nebelvírský metody dvoření-"

„Draco," přerušil ho rozhodně Harry, „Já se hrozně moc omlouvám. Co můžu udělat, abych to napravil?"

Draco krátce vzhlédl a zamrkal. Konečně řekl, „Řekl jsem ti, abys mi tak neříkal." Odmlčel se, zamračil se na koberec a pak pokračoval, jako kdyby byl sám na sebe naštvaný, „Co přesně jsi tím myslel?"

Ke své naprosté hrůze Harry zjistil, že nemá ponětí, co by měl říct. „Myslím... Omlouvám se, už to nikdy neudělám, _slibuju_," řekl a pak si ke své věčné hanbě uvědomil, že rudne. „Chci být zase tvůj kamarád," vypálil vzdorovitě a nesnášel slova, nesnášel v tom okamžiku většinu věcí. „Chci jenom tohle, nevím, o čem to mluvíš, když říkáš – říkáš dvoření, nechtěl jsem..."

Zvedl oči. Draco stál tiše a pod Harryho žebry se cosi zkroutilo.

„Jenom chci zas být tvůj kamarád," zopakoval bezradně. „_Chybí_š mi, ty pitomej blbečku."

Ta poslední část možná nebyla smířlivá, ale on byl otrávený a cítil se směšně a proč musí s Dracem být všechno tak složité?

Draco vzhlédl a ve tváři měl zvláštní výraz. „Myslel jsem, že přátelé jsou k sobě obvykle upřímní," řekl a už nezněl naprosto poklidně. „Měl jsem zcela zřetelnej dojem, že se ti líbí ženy."

„Líbí!" vykřikl Harry automaticky a pak se tvrdě kousl do rtu. „Chci říct, já nevím, možná že ano. Vážně jsem to nepromýšlel. Věci jsou tak trochu nejasný-"

„Je ti skoro osmnáct, Pottere," řekl Draco a jeho ústa udělala cosi legračního. „Co jsi zač, sexuálně retardovanej?"

_Odpustíš mi, jestli jsem?_

„Byl jsem tak trochu zaměstnanej jinými věcmi," řekl Harry vyčítavě.

Draco vzdychl a pocuchal si vlasy, neklamný znak mimořádného vnitřního zmatku. „Takže o co přesně tam teda šlo?" vyptával se a teď byly v jeho hlase rozhodně emoce, ale zatlačil je dolů a znovu mluvil klidně. „Experiment?"

„Ne – _samozřejmě_ že ne! Co si o mně myslíš?" Harry skoro zakřičel a pak si uvědomil, že je na mírové misi. „Jsi můj přítel," dodal syrovým tlumeným tónem. „To bych neudělal."

„No, odpusť, Pottere, ale právě teď mám vážně zmatek v tom, co bys udělal a neudělal. A byl tady poměrně delší čas, kdy jsi nijak zvlášť nedychtil po tom být můj přítel," řekl Draco ostře. „Takže o co teda na tom malým výletě na člunu a pikniku šlo?"

Harry uvažoval, jestli Draco trpí amnézií.

„Ehm, bojíš se vody, Draco. Myslel jsem, že bych s tím mohl pomoct. Myslel jsem, že piknik by se ti mohl _líbit_. Udělal jsem to, protože jsem – počkej chvilku, o co sis _ty_ myslel, že tam šlo?"

Draco ho obdařil pohledem.

„Máš odporně podezíravý myšlenky," řekl Harry, otřesený.

„Mít vysoká očekávání, zdá se, u mě nikdy nefunguje," odvětil Draco.

„No, já bych něco takovýho neudělal," řekl mu Harry naštvaně. „_Nikdy_. Vím, že jsem udělal chybu a ty jsi rozzuřenej, nebo znechucenej, nebo cokoliv, ale já bych nic neosnoval a slibuju, _slibuju_, že už se nikdy o nic nepokusím."

Draco zněl lehce fascinovaně. „Ty jsi vážně nevěděl, že-"

„Ne," řekl Harry dopáleně. Myslel, že to řekl jasně. „Neměl jsem vůbec ponětí."

Draco udělal cosi dalšího se svými ústy, co vypadalo podivně, ale tentokrát to vypadalo trošičku pobaveně. „Takže co, procházíš si nějakou krizí?"

„Polib si," zamumlal Harry a pak si vzpomněl, že si cestu do těchhle prostorů vynutil a dožadoval se konverzace.

„A tys vážně neměl v úmyslu-"

Tohle neustálé omílání už probraných témat bylo morbidní.

„Řekl jsem, že ne," řekl Harry. „Říkám ti to pořád a ty mě neposloucháš. Nevěděl jsem to, nechtěl jsem a nikdy bych úmyslně neudělal nic, co by tě naštvalo a _omlouvám_ se, a přišel jsem jenom, abych se zeptal, jestli nemůžeme být znovu přáteli, ale jestli nebudeš-"

„Řekl bych, že budu," řekl Draco pomalu.

Harry se zarazil a zíral na něho. Draco vypadal lehce rozpačitě.

„No, nemůžu přestat být tvůj přítel, když si procházíš nějakou krizí," pokračoval skoro obranně. „To by bylo _krutý_. Potřebuješ podporu. Jinak," dodal hloubavě, „bys mohl zešílet."

Harry protočil oči a vůbec se nepokoušel uhlídat obrovský a komický úsměv. „Nehodlám zešílet, Draco."

„Mohl bys," hádal se Draco paličatě. „Jsi dost velkej blbeček, abys udělal cokoliv. Kromě toho..." odmlčel se, jako kdyby prověřoval slova. „Řekl bych, že jsi byl vystaven téměř neodolatelnýmu pokušení."

„Sklapni."

„Konec konců," pokračoval Draco a vypadal okouzlený myšlenkou na vlastní půvabnost, „jsem nádhernej, úžasnej a rozkošnej."

„Sklapni." Harry se odmlčel a rozpačitě řekl, „Takže je všechno v pohodě? Přátelé?"

Draco se nenadále a velmi jasně usmál. „Přátelé."

Harry se začal potácet úlevou ve stejnou chvíli, kdy hodiny odbily desátou.

„Ále, do háje s tím, radši bych měl jít," řekl extrémně neochotně. Pitomé hodiny. Pitomý čas. Pitomá večerka. Celé to bylo velice špatně promyšlené uspořádání. „Hele, můžeme si promluvit zítra? Můžeme si promluvit u snídaně? Já-"

„Počkej," přerušil ho Draco a vypadal zamyšleně. „Jestli chceš, můžeš zůstat."


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitola patnáctá

**Zachovat si víru**

_We can't play this game any more_

_But can we still be friends?_

_Things just can't go on like before_

_But can we still be friends?_

Harry na Draca zíral a myšlenky mu explodovaly panikou.

Jedna část jeho mozku drmolila, to je v pořádku, je to dokonale v pořádku, Draco jenom nabízí přespání, vyndej svoje myšlenky ze stoky, copak chceš všechno zkazit? Další část křičela Dracovým směrem, zrovna jsme se dohodli, že jsem v tomhle ohledu _zmatenej_, co si u všech všudy myslíš, že mi tady navrhuješ, vždyť já ani nevím, jestli jsem, _ty jsi_, mohl bys?

Další část z ničeho nic zírala hloupě a chtivě na Draca a nechala ho na holičkách, když se mu všechno smíchalo do přívalu štěstí a úlevy. Křivka Dracových vlasů proti jeho krku byla strhující.

„Ehm," řekl.

Draco se rozesmál. „Omlouvám se, to byl velice neohleduplnej způsob, jak to říct. Obzvlášť když máš krizi," dodal svědomitě. „Chci říct, že tu mám noční schůzi k prodiskutování toho špeha a dalších událostí. Byl bych rád, kdybys zůstal."

„Aha," řekl Harry. „Aha. Ano, jistě."

Draco se na něho zářivě usmál okouzlujícím úsměvem. „Dobře," odpověděl.

Harrymu tenhle úsměv _chyběl_, navzdory tomu, jak prohnaný a celkově znepokojivý byl.

„Budu k vám všem hovořit s ukazovátkem," pokračoval Draco. „Budu tím upozorňovat na věci. Propůjčí mi to dojem ohromné autority."

Šel a posadil se na postel, vytáhl zpod polštáře ukazovátko a pyšně pokynul směrem k Harrymu, aby ho viděl. Na zkoušku jím párkrát zamával.

Harry se na ukazovátko zamračil. „Draco. Tvá hůlka na to není dostatečná?"

Draco se zazubil. „Nikdy nic není dostatečný, Harry."

„Když to vypadá úplně stejně, je to až příliš," informoval ho Harry. Draco ho praštil ukazovátkem.

Harry se uvelebil na posteli a pronikal jím pocit ohromné úlevy. Stále byli – v pohodě, a on to dokáže udržet v pohodě.

Draco si přitáhl nohy nahoru, sedl si na posteli do pozice lotosového květu a ukazovátko si opřel o koleno.

„Máme chvíli, než se sem dostanou všichni ostatní," řekl. „Měli bychom si promluvit o tvojí krizi."

„Hm, ne, to je v pohodě," řekl mu Harry rychle. „Pojďme mluvit o něčem jiným. Jak ses měl?"

Draco se rozzářil, když mu něco přišlo na mysl. „Dneska jsem předváděl svůj projekt," oznámil. „Myslím, že to šlo asi dobře. Víš co. Přiměřeně. Tím způsobem, že jsem byl třeba výbornej."

Harry se vpíjel očima do zeleného přehozu na posteli a neodhlédl od vláken.

„Já jsem to vlastně viděl." _Prosím, nenaštvi se_. „Já jen – že jsem tě o tom slyšel mluvit tak často, že jsem to chtěl vidět. Takže jsem, hm, použil svůj neviditelnej plášť."

„Vážně?" Draco se zasmál a zněl téměř polekaně. „Dobře... to je trošku voyeristický. Ale zároveň lichotivý, takže je to v pohodě. Harry! Co sis o tom myslel?"

Vypadal celý nedočkavý. Harry se na něj usmál, znovu s úlevou, a snažil se o představení zformulovat nějakou inteligentní větu.

„Bylo to – jiný," řekl. „Moc se mi to líbilo. Bylo to jako... koncentrované sny."

Draco se rozzářil. „No, jsem nesmírně chytrej," připustil nestydatě. „Už od kolébky jsem žvatlal v latině. Vždy malý génius, těší mě-"

„Předvádět se není chytrý, Draco."

Draco vypadal dotčeně. „Právě naopak," řekl. „Když to nepředvedeš, kdo o tom bude vědět?" Odmlčel se. „O čem jsme to mluvili?"

„Ty jsi tak hrozně chytrej, tak mi to pověz."

Draco klepl Harryho ukazovátkem do kolena. „Už vím," řekl. „O tvé krizi. Dobře, nedělej si s tím starosti. Pomůžu ti."

„Ehm," řekl Harry. „Jak?"

Draco se ze strany kousl do rtu. „Musím to promyslet. Kdyby tak byl Blaise ochotnej pomoct, ale, no, nesnáší tě, takže tak."

Harry párkrát zamrkal poté, co Draco domluvil, a ta věta zůstavala pořád děsivá.

„Je Blaise Zabini _gay_?"

Draco na něho zamrkal nazpátek. „Ano," řekl opatrně. „A nebe je modrý, Harry. Hábity, který obvykle ve škole nosíme, jsou černý. Jen pro případ, že sis toho za ty roky nevšiml."

„Nemám Zabiniho ani rád," řekl Harry, stále šokovaný. „Jak sis mohl myslet-"

Draco povzdechl a pak se kajícně podíval. „Promiň. Zapomněl jsem, že jsi sentimentální."

„Nejsem sentimentální!"

Dveře se otevřely a vešla Pansy Parkinsonová oblečená v příliš velké flanelové košili. Harry se tak tak udržel, aby po ní nevyštěkl, ať přijde později.

„Takže setkání začíná," řekl Draco polohlasně, natáhl se a stiskl Harrymu rameno, dlaň přitisklou k jeho klíční kosti. „Promluvíme si později."

Harry se na něho usmál, neschopný se ovládnout. „Dobře."

„Harry Potter," řekla Pansy šelmovsky. „To je teda překvapení."

Draco ji lehce odchytil, když se přiblížila k posteli a zatřásl s ní za boky. „O tomhle si promluvíme později, mladá. Rozhovor může zahrnovat slova 'nedovolený vměšování'."

„To je v naší koleji oblíbenej koníček," řekla Pansy a pokrčila rameny. Draco se zasmál a pustil ji.

„Měli jsme si přinést pergamen a brk," začal Blaise Zabini, když procházel dveřmi, a pak se jeho výraz změnil, když uviděl Harryho. „Co on tady pořád ještě dělá?"

„Pozval jsem ho," řekl Draco poklidně, ruku stále na Harryho klíční kosti.

Zabini stál a shora Harryho s nelibostí sledoval. „Proč? Myslel jsem, že o tom, kdo by měl být přítomnej na setkání, máme rozhodnout všichni."

Draco se na posteli přesunul blíž k Harrymu a zcela úmyslně mu položil paži kolem krku a předklonil se.

Harry vrhnul pohled na Dracův profil, čelist ani pět centimetrů od jeho ramene, a snažil se nezalapat po dechu.

„Tohle je můj pokoj," řekl Draco jemně Zabinimu. „Takže jsou to moje pravidla. Ve svým pokoji budu mít, kohokoliv budu chtít, a jestli se ti to nelíbí, můžeš jít."

Harry odtrhl pohled od Draca a podíval se po Zabinim. On a Draco na sebe zírali, zjevně zaklesnutí v souboji vůlí. Zabini se vítězství nikdy ani nepřiblížil.

Spustil oči a pak věnoval Harrymu roztrpčený pohled.

„Dobře," řekl Draco tím velmi veselým způsobem, který používal, když se cítil vítězně a chtěl to rozpitvávat. „Kromě toho si myslím, že bude užitečnej."

Otevřely se dveře a vešli Crabbe s Goylem. Harry byl jen trochu v šoku, že vidí Crabbea v pyžamu s Marvinem matohlavým mudlou. Oba se zarazili, zadívali se na Harryho, a pak se nechápavě zadívali na Draca.

Zabini trhnul vzhůru jedním obočím. „Ano, jsem si jistej, že ti jde o užitek. Protože tyhle dva tady jsi pozval, abychom mohli těžit z jejich ohromně silných mozků, asi ne."

Draco vstal a přešel ke Crabbeovi a Goyleovi, postavil se mezi ně a Zabiniho, jako kdyby potřebovali fyzickou ochranu.

„Myslím, že bys o nich neměl takhle mluvit," řekl Draco chladným hlasem.

„Ále, prosímtě. Ty o nich takhle mluvíš. Mluvíš o nich takhle každou hodinu každičkýho dne."

Zabini protočil oči, pořád ještě pohrdavě. Draco přikývl stylem 'načapal jsi mě' a pak se usmál jedním z oněch nečekaných, neodolatelných úsměvů.

„To je jiný," řekl a ohlédl se po nich. „Jsou to mí chlapci."

Crabbe a Goyle stáli netečně za nimi. Buď proto, že Draco neříkal nic, co by nevěděli, nebo proto, že byli opravdu mimořádně hloupí.

„Mimochodem, vy dva," dodal nenuceně Draco, „celé to bylo nedorozumění. Harry je zpátky. Všechno při starým."

Od těch dvou nepřišly žádné otázky. Goyle přikývl.

„Ahoj, Harry," řekl Crabbe, jako kdyby namáhavě vyrukoval s taktickým manévrem.

Harry mu věnoval rychlý úsměv. „Čau."

„Takže jsme všechno urovnali," poznamenal Draco. „Není harmonie nádherná věc? Mám hřejivej pocit. A tady máme hosty, přesně včas. Rozkošný."

Zabini sebou hodil na židli, kterou okupoval dřív a vypadal, jako by měl zaděláno na vřed. Pansy se opřela o sloupek postele a Draco zagestikuloval na uvítanou, když Parvati Patilová otevřela dveře a obezřetně nakoukla.

Černé vlasy měla zapletené do dlouhého krásného copu a Harry viděl, jak Draco uznale sleduje obraz, který ve svém pyžamu barvy růží vytvářela. Harrymu vyvstalo v mysli několik nemilosrdných myšlenek o nestydatosti lidí, kteří pobíhají po škole v nočním úboru a vábí Zmijozely, kteří by měli sedět vedle Harryho.

Potom spatřila Harryho a vypadala nadšeně, vykřikla, „Harry, jsem _tak ráda_, že jsi tady," a hnala se, aby se posadila k němu. Jelikož Draca ignorovala, dovolil si Harry cítit se provinile a jako odporný člověk, kterým nepochybně byl.

Taky zasedla Dracovi místo, ale nebyl dost malicherný na to, aby to postřehl.

„Parvati, ty jsi vážně pochybovala o mým čestným slovu ohledně toho, proč jsem chtěl tohle malý rendez-vous?" zeptal se Draco a vypadal ohromně pobaveně.

Parvati zrudla. „No, řekl jsi, že nepříjdou žádní další Nebelvíři. Nepochybovala bych, kdybych bývala věděla, že tu bude Harry."

„No, tohle je rozhodně můj týden, co se týče mylného výkladu mých pohnutek mladými ctnostnými dámami," řekl Draco. „Neměl jsem tušení, že mám tak příšernou pověst. To je velice vzrušující."

Pansy si odfrkla a Draco se na ni zaksichtil.

„Draco," řekl Harry. „Co jsi provedl?"

„_Já_?" zvolal Draco nevinně a udělal další gesto na uvítanou, když do místnosti vešli Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurstová a Lisa Turpinová. Všichni byli v pyžamech, Terry šel v čele a Lisa a Mandy si tiskly k hrudím poznámkové bloky. Draco po nich blýskl úsměvem. „Vysvětloval jsem již přítomným, že jsem se na naši malou schůzi pokusil pozvat Hermionu Grangerovou."

„No – to by jistě byl dobrý nápad. Je nejbystřejší studentka na škole," poznamenal Terry. Jeho tmavě šedé oči putovaly po místnosti a jasně se zastavily na Harrym, ale nic dalšího už neřekl.

Mandy a Lisa obě vyšly zpoza Terryho a šly se posadit na postel k Harrymu a Parvati.

_Báječný,_ pomyslel si Harry. _Potom, co mě začne přitahovat kluk, se kolem mě rozhodnou v posteli rojit holky v pyžamu._

„Dobře, že jsi tady, Harry," řekla Lisa, kterou sotva znal.

„Ehm, díky," odpověděl.

Mezitím Draco vypadal trochu nabručeně. „Grangerová není zas tak skvělá," reptal. „A stejně jsem ji požádal, aby přišla. Není moje chyba, že si – éé – špatně vyložila moji žádost."

Všichni v místnosti vypadali pobaveně nebo polekaně. Harry nechápal.

„Co že ona? Nic neříkala!"

„Nepotřebovala o ochranu žádat mužskou část," řekl Draco kysele.

Pansy bublala smíchy. „Praštila ho," řekla všem se škodolibou radostí. „Nafackovala mu."

„Ó, snad ne už zas," vykřikl Harry. Teď vypadali polekaně i Pansy a Zabini.

Draco mírně zrůžověl. „Abyste všichni věděli, tak jsem byl mladej a ještě ne tak okouzlující."

„Ano," řekl Harry. „Vypadá to, že na ni současná úroveň tvýho vyspělýho šarmu udělala dojem."

Pansy a Parvati se rozesmály a Terrymu Bootovi vyletěly koutky vzhůru.

„Jenom jsem si přál vysvětlit, proč nás Grangerová nepoctí svou přítomností."

„Proč jsi to nevysvětlil _jí_?" zeptal se prakticky Terry.

Pansy protočila oči. „Někdo si myslel, že to všechno bylo prostě příliš vtipný, že? Je to tak nepoužitelnej tvor."

„Je to vtipný," vložil se do toho Zabini. „Představ si _Grangerovou_, co si myslí, že po ní Draco touží."

„Myslím, že bych mohl," řekl Draco se sebezpytujícím pohledem. „Mám rád holky, co mají kuráž."

„To stačí, Draco," řekl Harry.

Draco na něho pohlédl. Harry mu pohled oplácel. _Je to Hermiona, takže to není vtipný a já nikdy, ani za milion let, neustoupím tak jako Zabini._

Ani Draco nespustil svoje oči. „Jinak si nikdy neuvědomí naši ohromnou vášeň," řekl zlehka. „Třebaže by to bylo tragický. Á, dorazila mrzimorská skupina."

Dovnitř vklouzla Susan Bonesová a přitahovala si kolem sebe těsněji květovaný župan. Rozhlédla se kolem dokola, jako by byla ve lvím doupěti a tehdy se na ni Draco zářivě usmál. Nesměle mu úsměv oplatila.

„Kde je Smith?" zeptal se Zabini ze svého křesla.

„Nepříjde," řekla tiše. „Omlouvám se. Řekl, že si není Malfoyem jistý."

Všimla si Harryho a ostatních dívek a proklouzla k nim tak rychle, jak dokázala. Harry Potter, miláček žen, začínal mít pocit, že mu osud provádí kanadský žertík.

„Fajn, znamenitě. Takže můžeme začít," řekl Draco a zamával svým ukazovátkem. Jeho rty se jen nepatrně sevřely, když dodal, „Stejně jsem toho Smithe nikdy neměl moc rád."

Blaise a Pansy velice hlasitě jednohlasně vzdychli. „A všichni taky víme proč," poznamenala Pansy.

Draco vypadal neústupně. „Nemám rád blonďáky."

Pansy vypadala jako žena, která tohle už slyšela, a která je teď láskyplně rozhořčená. „Draco, on ti neukradl nápad. Nemáš na blonďatost copyright."

„Právě naopak," řekl Draco. „Jsem si jist, že si ji má rodina dala patentovat kolem roku 1600. Jen kdybych dokázal najít záznamy, Smith by zaplatil."

Tentokrát se smáli všichni. Harry se rozhlédl a pomyslel si, že Draco opravdu neplánoval začít cokoliv řešit ani o okamžik dříve, než teď. Všichni vypadali, že jsou v pohodě a užívají si společnost ostatních.

Byl to opravdu působivý výkon.

„Dovolte mi pár věcí objasnit," pokračoval Draco na jinou notu. „Všechny jsem vás sem pozval a všem z vás, kteří potřebovali, jsem dal zmijozelské heslo a řekl jsem, že chci probrat současné události. Všichni jste museli být trochu zmatení – s výjimkou těch, kdo si mysleli, že nabízím sexuální služby, samozřejmě."

„Nenabízíš?" zeptala se Pansy. „Konec, já mizím."

Draco se zasmál a předstíral, že ji hází do křesla naproti Zabinimu. Přehodila si nohy přes opěrku na ruce.

„Oficiální historka zní tak, že vy holky všechny navštěvujete soukromou pyžamovou párty v Pansyině vlastním pokoji a všichni kluci navštěvují párty v mým. Lidi budou očividně mít podezření, že došlo k nějakýmu tomu mísení, ale to jenom způsobí, že budeme všichni vypadat zajímavěji a spolužáci nám budou závidět." Draco blýskl šibalským úsměvem. „Nikdo se nikdy nedozví tu hrůznou pravdu, že si všechny holky uzurpoval Harry."

Harry se rozhlédl po posteli. „Kterou bys chtěl?" zeptal se. „Mám širokej výběr."

Parvati se zahihňala a praštila ho do ruky.

Draco vypadal oduševněle. „Musím si vybrat jen jednu? Nejhezčí je se umět rozdělit, Harry. To by sis měl zapamatovat. A teď, má někdo otázky ohledně alibi?"

„Já mám," řekl Zabini. „Kde je _tvoje_ pyžamo?"

Harry Zabiniho od přírody nikdy neměl rád. Neustále lidem kladl nezdvořilé osobní otázky.

„Omluvte mě," řekl Draco svým nejaristokratičtějším stylem. „Neměl jsem možnost se převléct, než dorazili hosté. Měl jsem společnost."

„Nikdy dřív ti to nebránilo," upozornil Zabini.

Draco vrhnul pohled po Harrym a zašklebil se. „Měl jsem zvláštní společnost."

„Dost téhle falešné skromnosti," řekl Zabini. „Mám závažný námitky proti tomu, aby muži v noci chodili oblečení."

Možná, že měl Draco pravdu a Harry si toho vážně měl na Zabinim všimnout dřív.

„Sundej to!" vložila se do toho ochotně Pansy.

Lidé se znovu zasmáli, velmi přirozeně.

„Jsme tady," pokračoval Draco, „protože mi přišlo jako dobrej nápad mít mezikolejní skupinu, ve které můžeme sdílet tajemství a vymýšlet plány – sice ne bez nejmenší možnosti zásahu ze strany špeha, jelikož špehem může být jeden z nás – ale bez pravomocí učitelů."

„Jo, Pottere," řekl potutelně Zabini. „Mluvíme o porušování pravidel. Určitě nechceš pelášit pryč?"

Harry se zasmál, skutečně překvapený. „No, tak teď jsem si jistej, že o mně vážně nic nevíš, Zabini."

Přesto uviděl, že se Susan Bonesová při otevřené zmínce o porušování pravidel tváří trochu váhavě, a tak se na ni konejšivě usmál. Oplatila mu úsměv a vypadala jistější.

„Nemluvím jenom o porušování pravidel," pokračoval Draco. „Taky můžeme dělat morálně sporný věci, který profesor Lupin nemůže otevřeně schvalovat. Nejsem proslulej svými mravními zásadami a jsem zcela připraven lhát, podvádět a krást, abych Pánovi zla způsobil jakoukoli škodu."

Místností proběhlo přikyvování ze strany zmijozelských a Terryho Boota, ale Harry se rozhlédl po posteli a viděl váhání, dokud sám taky nepřikývl. Potom začaly přikyvovat i Parvati a Susan.

„A můžeme ukázat prstem na ty, o nichž si myslíme, že by mohli být špehem a prošetřit je, namísto téhle taktiky předstírání, že všem důvěřujeme a zoufalýho pátrání po jakékoliv stopě. Můžeme dokonce ukázat prstem i na učitele. A samozřejmě," zakončil pompézně Draco, „mám jeden poslední argument k přesvědčení lidí, aby s těmito setkáními souhlasili."

Otevřel svůj šatník. Na jedněch dveřích byl připevněn poznámkový blok velikosti kalendáře, který měl zjevně sloužit jako tabule. Draco k němu s jistou dávkou pýchy zagestikuloval ukazovátkem.

„Myslím, že teď všechno vypadá velmi oficiálně," řekl. „A teď si dáme pár jmen. Promiň, Parvati – Padma Patilová."

Parvati se po Harryho boku v sedu napřímila. „Vím, proč to říkáš," řekla, „ale já svou sestru znám. To není možné. Ona to není."

Dracovy oči byly chladné. „Ať je špehem kdokoliv," řekl jemně, „má lidi, kteří mu věří. Kteří mu bezvýhradně důvěřují, a kteří jsou zrazováni."

„Padma ne," trvala na svém Parvati.

Usmál se. „Tak pojďme dokázat její nevinu, co ty na to, zlatíčko?"

Napsal na blok 'Padma Patilová'. Parvati se po Harryho boku stále třásla tichým vzdorem.

„A co _ty_?" zeptala se. „Lidé podezírají tebe."

Pansy se napřímila. „Tak hele, ty malá-"

„Šš, Pansy," řekl ostře Draco. Obrátil se a napsal svoje vlastní jméno. Harry s pobavením postřehl, že použil mnohem zdobnější písmo, než u Padmina jména, a u 'y' s máchnutím udělal kudrlinku.

Být podezíraný z temných skutků bylo zjevně v pořádku, když jste to dovedli udělat stylově.

Parvati vypadala pořád ještě rozrušeně a začínala to přenášet i na ostatní děvčata na posteli. Susan se natáhla a chytila Harryho za předloktí: když na ni zmateně pohlédl, výraz v její tváři křičel po ujištění.

Nepodíval se na Terryho Boota, ale vypadalo to, že nejistota se nevztahuje pouze na postel.

„V lovu na špeha nesmíme zapomínat, že konečná hrozba je Ty-víš-kdo."

„Nezapomínám," řekl krátce Draco.

„Potom – jak můžeme takovou malou skupinku využít k ovlivnění _jeho_?"

„Dobře, co navrhuješ, abychom udělali?" vyptávala se Pansy a vypadala jako malý odhodlaný pes připravený k útoku. „Posedávat tady a nechat se jeden po druhým sebrat? Úžasnej plán."

Draco rychle přelétl pohledem od jednoho k druhému. „Havraspárští jsou proslulí svými úžasnými plány," protáhl pomalu.

Terry na ni zamrkal. „Nenapadal jsem-"

Draco potřeboval nějak pomoct.

„Skupina může být proti Voldemortovi důležitá," řekl Harry a najednou padlo ticho. Harry viděl, jak se Zabiniho ret nad touhle poznámkou slavného hrdiny nakrčil a rozhodl se ho umlčet šokem. „Třebaže pro Dracovy nervy to samozřejmě může být trochu příliš."

Pansy a Zabini najednou vypadali na pokraji vraždy.

Draco chytil Harryho divokou přihrávku a běžel s ní k bráně. Vypadal směšně nadutě. „Jestli odkazuješ na ty doby, kdy mi bylo _jedenáct,_ byl jsem trochu rozrušenej, když jsem viděl Pána zla pít jednorožčí krev a zahájil jsem strategickej ústup..."

„Strategickej ústup, při kterým jsi utíkal a ječel jako holka," řekl sladce Harry. Susan se nervózně zasmála.

„Nepříliš známej bojovej výkřik Malfoyů," vysvětlil Draco. „Způsobuje nevýslovnej zmatek. Vážně by se měl změnit."

Zmijozelové se uvolnili. Útok na ně byl očividně v pořádku, ale jen do té doby, než cítili, že je v ohrožení Draco. A ostatní se smáli a přestali vypadat, že se cítí ohroženě.

„Och, tím jsem si _jistej_," řekl Harry.

„No, _já_ jsem si jistej, že všichni budeme zbožňovat udatnej proslov. Nakonec příjde s blokem a ukazovátkem stejně řada na každýho," řekl Draco a dal všem čistě najevo, že nebudou mít žádného vůdce. Potom s máchnutím předal ukazovátko Harrymu. „Takže do toho. Jsi pro?"

Harry zvedl obočí. „Proč ne."

Vzal si ukazovátko a vstal a sváděl boj s náhlým pocitem rozpaků a paniky. Tohle bylo důležité.

Draco zabral jeho místo na posteli a teď byli pohromadě zástupci všech kolejí.

Draco směšně chlípně pošilhával okolo. Holky vypadaly pobaveně a nyní zcela zotavená Parvati mu chlípný pohled solidně oplatila. Uvolněně položil Parvati paži kolem ramen a Harry odehnal záchvěv – čehosi.

Draco jen provokoval. Kdyby byl Harry zatracená holka, nechtěl by kolem sebe něčí paži. Harry nevěděl, co chce.

Ale stejně.

Sebral se. „Když jsem byl o hodně mladší, než jsme teď, hodně jsem toho se dvěma lidmi udělal. Je k ničemu mluvit o tom, co nemáme a co nedokážeme. Musíme dát dohromady naše prostředky a dosáhnout, čeho můžeme."

Susan a Parvati přikyvovaly a vypadaly zaujatě, a havraspárští vypadali zamyšleně a téměř přesvědčeně.

Harry musel důvěřovat Dracovi, že přesvědčí Zmijozely.

„Někdy dává smysl pracovat mimo pravidla. A dává smysl pracovat společně," řekl pomalu Harry a snažil se položit do slov, která právě teď vymyslel a neodvažoval se cokoliv zkazit. „Moudrý klobouk vždycky mluvil o rozdílných přednostech, který koleje mají. My je musíme spojit, abychom mohli být silnější – abychom mohli být efektivnější."

„Abychom je mohli zlikvidovat." Blaise Zabini zněl spokojeně. On a Draco si vyměnili rychlý divoký pohled a pak se Draco ohlédl po Susan Bonesové.

„Samozřejmě, silou Zmijozelů jsou mazané intriky. Ale to jste nejspíš už postřehli." Natáhl se pro polštář, obratně z něj sundal povlak a přehodil si ho přes hlavu. Potom zakmital rukama. „Hůů," řekl velmi suše. „Jsem mozkomor."

Kolem dokola se ozval smích.

„Jedna z Dracových mimořádně mazaných intrik," souhlasil vážně Harry. „Škoda toho naprostýho selhání."

Draco si stáhl povlak na polštář, uhladil si rozcuchané vlasy a blýskl po Harrym úsměvem.

„Ach, ale to proto, že jsem neměl všechny nezbytný údaje," řekl. „A proto potřebujeme Havraspáry."

Mandy a Lisa vzhlédly od svých zápisků a obě se usmály. Pak Draco pohlédl na Terryho Boota a Harry jeho pohled následoval.

Terry vypadal zaujatě. „Pokračuj, Harry," řekl. „Všichni tě posloucháme."

* * *

><p>„Moc jsme toho neudělali," zašeptal Harry.<p>

„Tahle schůze nebyla o akci. Byla o založení," zašeptal Draco zpátky. „A já ti hodně dlužím, Pottere. To bylo _skvělý_."

„S tím si nedělej starosti. Nejsi jedinej, kdo může zabodovat."

Schůze skončila o půl třetí ráno, kdy se ze všeho v dosahu stala postel. Postel byla okamžitě a důrazně prohlášena za dívčí vlastnictví, i když Draco kvůli celé té záležitosti vypadal velice žalostně.

„Je to moje postel," připomenul tenkým tesklivým tónem.

„A jako hostitel ji postoupíš dámám, který jsou nucený zůstávat po večerce ve tvým mizerně vybaveným pokoji," řekla mu pevně Pansy. „Pokud se tam všechny dámy vejdou. Pojme tvá postel pět holek?"

„Nikdy jsem neměl příležitost to zjistit," odpověděl Draco a ret se mu třásl. „Můj život byl smutnej a prázdnej."

Všechny dívky se vešly, i když to doprovázela spousta chichotání a kopání do nohou. Draco celý průběh sledoval s obrovskýma tragickýma očima. Blaise Zabini mezitím vzal dvě křesla a vyrobil z nich pohodlné lůžko.

„Musím spát na podlaze?" řekl Draco šokovaně. „Ó, odplata za počestnost je hořká a způsobuje problémy se zády do budoucnosti."

„Můžeš spát se mnou, jestli chceš," navrhnul Zabini.

„Ach – ne. Bylo by to kapku stísněný."

„Boote?"

Terry Boot zamrkal. „Podlaha je fajn."

„No, Crabbe i Goyle by rozbili křesla a zabili mě. A ty na to ani _nemysli_, Harry Pottere."

„Bez obav," oplatil mu Harry.

Zabini se opřel o loket a věnoval mu nenávistný pohled. Harry se na něho zamračil a pak se podíval na Draca, který je pozoroval se zamyšleným výrazem v obličeji. Crabbe a Goyle byli za ním, jako vždy krok vzadu a kryli mu záda. Obrátil se a úmyslně naklonil hlavu Harryho směrem. Goyle poodešel od Draca a postavil se po Harryho boku.

Harry a Zabini jen zírali.

„Pro..." řekl Zabini podrážděně a zakoulel očima Dracovým směrem. „Můžeš spát se mnou, jestli chceš, Pottere," řekl tónem, který dodával 'a jestli být udušen polštářem je tvá představa o dobrém nočním spánku'.

„Ne, děkuju, Zabini," odpověděl velmi sladce Harry. „I když je to od tebe milá nabídka."

Teď byl zbytek skupiny natažený na podlaze. Velká těla Crabba a Goylea, spících chrápajících hor, vytvářela zeď od Terryho Boota a vlastně od zbytku místnosti. Harry a Draco se šeptem bavili.

„Jedna věc," řekl tiše. „Chci na další schůzi Rona a Hermionu."

Byla tma, ale Dracův hlas prozrazoval, že má tvář zkroucenou tím zvláštním pohrdavým způsobem. „Grangerovou samozřejmě," odpověděl odhodlaně. „Ale Weasleyho nepotřebuju."

„No, já jsem Rona vždycky potřeboval," řekl mu Harry tichým rozhodným hlasem. „A v minulosti byl velice užitečnej a myslím, že bude užitečnej zase. A i kdyby nebyl – jak užiteční jsou Crabbe a Goyle?" Zarazil se a pomyslel na tu urážku, kterou to naznačovalo pro Rona. „A Pansy," dodal v rychlosti.

Když lidé začali teoretizovat a obviňovat, jediná osoba kromě Crabba a Goylea, která zůstala zticha, byla Pansy. Pomohla Harrymu, byla loajální vůči Dracovi a Harry byl zcela připravený ji mít rád, ale nemyslel si, že by měla analytické myšlení.

„To je jiný," odpověděl ostře Draco. „Jsou _moji_-"

„A oni jsou moji," řekl mu Harry.

Nastala odmlka. Harry zaslechl lehký zvuk naznačující, že se Draco převalil na bok, a když znovu promluvil, byl jeho hlas blíž k Harryho uchu.

„Fajn," řekl popuzeně. „Měj si svoje malý hnusný kamarády."

„Budu," odsekl Harry a pak ucítil otření tepla. Draco musel mít ruku skrčenou vedle sebe a kdykoli se Harry nadechl, dotkly se Dracovy klouby nepatrně Harryho boku.

Nic to nebylo. Byl to sotva vůbec dotek.

Harry mluvil rychle, zoufalý, aby se rozptýlil, a bojoval, aby udržel svůj hlas vyrovnaný. „Věděl jsem, že to pochopíš," řekl věcně a ve spěchu mu uklouzlo to, co si uvědomil, ale nemluvil o tom nahlas. „To bylo – něco, co mi chybělo. Že chápeš některý věci."

Draco zněl pohodlně, na pokraji spánku. Jeho líný hlas byl spíš jako vrnění.

„No, tys chápal, co chci od té schůze."

_Pořád mluv a nemysli._ „Vím, jak přemýšlíš," připustil Harry, „a jakmile mi to došlo, chtěl jsem udělat něco, abych pomohl. Cítím se líp, dokud něco dělám."

„Já vím. A lidi ti důvěřují, počítají s tím, že budeš jednat a budeš jednat pro dobro věci. Uklidňuješ ostatní. Potřeboval jsem něco, co je spojí dohromady."

„Ale mohl jsem si znepřátelit Zmijozely, kdybychom já a ty-" _Nechápali jeden druhýho_. „-nevycházeli."

„Ale my spolu vycházíme. A umíme vytvořit správně uvolněnou atmosféru, a oni můžou pracovat společně. To je politika."

To Harry pochopil už předtím, ale Dracův chladný hlas ho trochu znepokojil. Mluvil jako syn Luciuse Malfoye, syn dokonale zkaženého politika.

„Nechtěl jsem to, že spolu vycházíme, využít jako politiku," zašeptal Draco s náhlou prudkostí. „Myslel jsem, že to s tím nebude mít co _dělat_."

A Harry se uvolnil a styděl se, protože Lucius Malfoy by nikdy necítil ani nejmenší výčitky kvůli využívání lidí – _jedenáctileté děti, svého vlastního syna_. A vzpomněl si na něco, co neměl zapomínat.

„V pořádku. Můžeš to využít, jestli chceš. Věřím ti."

Mohl v Dracově hlase slyšet úsměv. „Vždycky jsem říkal, že jsi důvěřivej."

„Nejsem důvěřivej."

„Velice nerad ti to říkám, ale jediná jiná možnost je blbej."

„Kdybych měl polštář, praštil bych tě s ním."

Draco ho šťouchl do boku. „Tak se ukaž, Pottere."

Harry se obrátil na bok, aby se bránil a oplatil Dracovi šťouchanec, ale pak byla jedna jeho ruka na Dracově těle a Dracův dech na jeho tváři byl teplý a _Harry, tímhle směrem leží šílenství._

„Potřebuju se vyspat, víš. Řešit _tvoje_ nedodělky dokáže jednoho velice unavit."

Dracův smích byl vřelý. I když se v Harryho hrudi odehrávaly divné věci, dýchání bylo nadmíru obtížný úkol a Dracova ruka stále ještě se dotýkající jeho boku se zdála být výsměchem vesmíru, byl šťastný.

„Dobrou noc, Harry."

* * *

><p>„<em>Malfoy tě pozval do svýho pokoje a tys mi to neřekla<em>?"

Harry se trochu znepokojeně podíval na Rona. Přecházel po chladné podlaze sovince a vypadal, že ho možná raní mrtvice.

„Samozřejmě, že neřekla," odpověděla Hermiona. „Už jsem mu nafackovala, a ty bys ho býval zabil a dostal se do spousty potíží."

„Já bych ho ne – no, fajn, zabil bych ho, a proč taky ne? Jsi moje holka!" vybuchnul Ron. „Lidi nemůžou jen tak jít, jako, a dělat nemravný návrhy _holkám jiných lidí_!" Potom, co Ron řekl 'nemravný návrhy', mu zrudly uši. Harry si pomyslel, že to ví a že ho to ještě víc rozčiluje. „Tak jako tak," dodal bojechtivě, „komu by chyběl?"

„Mně ano," řekl mírně Harry.

„Harry, kamaráde," řekl Ron. „Vím, žes měl příšerný dětství a budu předpokládat, že ti to zdeformovalo myšlení, takže ti odpustím, když říkáš věci, co jsou na hlavu. Ale _Hermiona_-"

Hermiona se už zase dívala z jednoho nezaskleného okna a oči ji štípaly od větru. Trochu roztěkaně se obrátila zpátky na Rona.

„No, ukázalo se, že to bylo v pořádku, ne?" zeptala se a očividně se snažila soustředit. „Slyšel jsi Harryho. Malfoy mi nedělal návrhy, snažil se mě naverbovat do téhle nebezpečné skupinky dobrovolných strážců."

„Hermiono, tohle není fér," řekl Harry. „Víš, že kdyby Lupin nezaložil Mladej Řád, byla bys první, kdo by vymyslel nějakou organizaci, abychom mohli pomoct."

„Možná že ano," odpověděla vážně Hermiona, „ale profesor Lupin ho založil a já nevidím v založení nějaké konspirativní skupiny žádný smysl. Profesor Lupin odvádí úžasnou práci-"

„Jistěže ano!" vykřikl Harry. „Ale někdo unáší lidi a profesor Lupin je učitel, nemůže schvalovat plížení se po škole a porušování pravidel. A tahle – konspirativní skupina, jak říkáš – může ostatním kolejím vážně pomoct se navzájem pochopit. Minulou noc jsme spolu všichni skoro vycházeli."

Ron vypadal nedotčeně.

„Nechci chápat Malfoye," řekl rozhodně. „Myslím, že by mi to způsobilo vyrážku. A tahle skupina je _Malfoyův_ nápad, hlavní sídlo je v _Malfoyově_ ložnici, a já s tím nechci mít nic společnýho!"

„Rone, vím jak se cítíš," donutil se Harry říct. „Nechci po tobě, abys ho měl rád. Chci po tobě, abys tomuhle dal šanci."

Rona už zase zalévala barva.

„Hele, Harry... Hermiona má pravdu. Máme Mladej Řád. Nechci se zaplítat s Malfoyem a vím, že je zase tvůj-" Ron se zaksichtil - „kamarád, a usmířil ses ním po nějaké hádce, o které jsem si jistej, že byla naprosto jeho vina, a tak si myslím, že ohledně téhle situace nejsi tak docela objektivní."

Harry odskočil od zdi.

„Ani ty ne," vyštěkl. „Nebyla to jeho vina. Nechápeš-"

„Prosím!" přerušila je roztřeseným hlasem Hermiona. „Prosím, vy dva! Neperte se. To nezvládnu, navrch toho všeho. Nemůžeme si tu prostě sednout a čekat na toho zatraceného ptáka!"

Stála tam a vypadala chladně, napjatě a utrápeně a vlasy jí vlály ve větru. Hermiona skoro nikdy neklela.

Ron vzdychl, strčil si ruce do kapes a přešel k oknu, aby stanul vedle ní.

„Fajn," řekl hrubým hlasem, ale jemně ji vzal za ruce a začal je třít ve svých. „On za to stejně nestojí."

„Já myslím, že stojí," řekl Harry tlumeně.

Hermiona vydala zvuk, který zněl trochu jako smích. „Harry, to my _víme_," řekla mu. „Jenom – o tom přestaň mluvit. Pro teď."

„Přestanu, když si promluvíš s Parvati," vytrval Harry. „Nebo s Terrym Bootem. Nebo s někým. Jenom o tom popřemýšlej, popřemýšlej, že bys to zkusila."

Hermiona nevypadala nadšeně, ale neochotně přikývla. Ona a Ron stáli společně u okna a mírně se třásli.

„Mrzne," řekla Hermiona. „Doufám, že se počasí v červnu umoudří."

_Už se blíží červen. A jestli se nepodaří špeha chytit, tak i on vyjde do světa jako důvěryhodnej člen skutečnýho Řádu a bude zrazovat lidi, nebo zůstane v Bradavicích s novými lidmi v Radě mladých a Bradavice budou zničeny._

Harry si myslel, že tohle bude dokonalá příležitost zkusit Rona s Hermionou přesvědčit. Byla sobota a většina lidí byla v Prasinkách, a oni všichni čekali na Brumbálův příkaz v sovinci.

V těchto dnech byli všichni vyučující velice vytížení a bylo nezbytné, aby někdo zachytil sovu od Juno McGonagallové, hned jak přiletí. Hermiona brala tuhle zodpovědnost velmi vážně.

Když se podíval zpátky, tak možná tohle nebyla nejlepší chvíle. I Harry byl kvůli tomuhle trochu nervózní.

„Jestli řekne sestra profesorky McGonagallové ne..." řekl konečně Ron ve svém nešťastném zvyku říkat věci, na které se lidé snaží nemyslet.

„Musí říct ano!" řekl prudce Harry. „Chce přece spravedlnost pro svoji sestru, ne?"

„Jde o to, že některý starý čarodějky jsou velice konzervativní," upozornil Ron. „A tohle je dost experimentální."

Hermiona se uchýlila k vysvětlování toho, co věděla, a když mluvila, její tělo se uvolnilo. „Je to stejný princip jako kouzlo Priori incantatem," řekla soustředěně, jako by se problém vyřešil, pokud dokáže přesvědčit Rona a Harryho. „Až na to, že místo aby ukázalo poslední zaklínadlo provedené hůlkou, byste měli být schopní vidět, na jaký objekt hůlka poslední zaklínadlo vyslala... nebo v tomto případě na..." Zarazila se, polkla, a pak krátce bolestně řekla „tělo. Je možná odchylka," řekla v rychlosti, „Ale tohle by nás opravdu mohlo dovést k vrahovi. To jí musí být jasné."

V Harryho mysli se začala rýsovat myšlenka, temná a nevyhnutelná.

_Musíme to kouzlo provést_, pomyslel si,_ ať bude souhlasit, nebo ne._

Nemůže po Ronovi ani Hermioně chtít, aby to provedli. Porušit pravidla, ano, vyslat experimentální kouzlo na tělo profesorky McGonagallové... ne. Ale on to udělá.

On a Draco to můžou udělat. Jestli je to nutné.

Harryho myšlenky přerušil tlukot křídel zeshora. Dovnitř vlétaly dvě sovy a usadily se na římse okna, kde stáli Ron s Hermionou.

Třeba to bude v pořádku. Hermiona už odvazovala dopisy, otevře ten adresovaný Brumbálovi a pošle do márnice sv. Munga sovu s potvrzením, že byl od nejbližšího příbuzného obdržen souhlas.

Hermiona vypadala rozrušeně a dvěma prudkými pohyby si odhodila vlasy z obličeje. „Rone, Harry, oba dva jsou adresované Brumbálovi – co mám dělat?"

Byl to Harry, kdo naprosto jistě odpověděl. „Otevři oba. Nemůžeme ztrácet čas."

Hermiona třesoucíma se rukama otevřela první. Ron ji držel za rameno, klouby bílé, ale zdálo se, že si nevšimla toho, jak je stisk pevný. Když přejížděla očima obsah, vydala drobný výkřik úlevy.

„Je od Juno McGonagallové – souhlasí! Je to v pořádku. Rone, rychle podej moji tašku, vytáhni obálku, brk a kus pergamenu-"

Harry se nikdy nedozvěděl, co ho přinutilo to říct. „Hermiono – co je v tom druhým dopise?"

Chvatně a neopatrně ho otevřela, zatímco k nim Ron kráčel s její taškou v rukou. A pak se její prsty znovu roztřásly a dopis upustily.

Stejnětak Ron upustil její tašku. Klekla si a natáhla se pro dopis a prsty nedbale šátrala ve slámě a sovím trusu. Když vhlédla, byla její tvář velmi bledá.

„Co je to?" zeptal se Harry. Měl sucho v ústech.

Dokonce i rty měla bílé. „Někdo ho sebral," řekla. „Někdo sebral tělo profesorky McGonagallové. Ukradli ho přímo z márnice sv. Munga – Bůh ví, co s ním provedli – nechtějí, abychom zjistili, kdo to udělal, a teď to ani nezjistíme!"

Hermiona vstala, vlasy jí téměř praskaly, a ten divoký ztvrdlý výraz na její tváři, který Harry dosud viděl jen párkrát a pokaždé ho to znepokojilo, způsobil, že měl pocit, jako by ji podcenil. Její postoj naznačoval, že za tohle někdo zaplatí.

Tentokrát plně, pochmurně souhlasil. Někdo musí zaplatit.

Její slova ho ale stejně překvapila. „Měli jsme to udělat rovnou," řekla zuřivě. „Vy-víte-kdo a jeho lidé se nedrží v mezích zákonů, nebo snad ano? Měli jsme vědět, co se stane, když budeme otálet. Neměli jsme se starat o to hloupé-"

Na panický okamžik si Harry pomyslel, že se Hermiona rozpláče. Potom se začala hnát ke dveřím.

„Harry, kde je Malfoy?" vyptávala se. „Přidám se k té hloupé skupině! Udělám cokoliv bude třeba! No tak, jdeme do Prasinek!"

V zavíření pláště se vydala dolů po schodech. Harry vrhl pohled po Ronovi, který vypadal tak bezútěšně, jak se Harry cítil, ale který pořád ještě vypadal, že potřebuje přesvědčovat.

„No," řekl, „nehodláš ji nechat chodit na schůze v Dracově pokoji bez tebe, že ne?"

Šli za ní.

* * *

><p>Než kamkoliv šli, našli profesory Brumbála a Lupina a řekli jim, co se stalo. Během toho a cesty do Prasinek se Hermiona uklidnila. V těchto časech byli všichni zvyklí vstřebávat šoky a jít dál.<p>

Nic ji nepřimělo zaváhat. Harry na ni byl zoufale pyšný.

Nakoukli do pár obchodů a zmijozelské našli U Tří košťat. Vypadalo to, že Crabbe s Goylem si dávají hospodský oběd, Draco a Zabini měli napůl vypité drinky a Pansy jedla velký pohár čokoládové zmrzliny. Navzdory všemu se Harry usmál, když viděl, jak se Draco snaží ukrást jí z poháru trochu zmrzliny.

Pansy ho praštila lžičkou přes klouby. „Draco, jestli se ještě jednou dotkneš mojí zmrzliny, tak tě uřknu," varovala ho. „Já jsem žena. Tohle je čokoláda. Co z toho nechápeš?"

Hermiona dokráčela k jejich stolu.

„Malfoyi," řekla. „Chci s tebou mluvit."

Pansy vyslala přes rameno znechucený pohled. „Ó, hele," řekla. „Malá smečka nenasytných Nebelvírů. Pojď, Blaise, dáme si velkej skvělej drink. Draco, nesahej na moji zmrzlinu."

Ona a Zabini vstali a protlačili se kolem nich. Draco vzhlédl, oči rozšířené, jako by si jich akorát teď všiml.

„Grangerová," řekl. „Nepochybně okouzlující. Pokud jsi tady, aby ses zeptala, zdali má nabídka pořád platí-"

„Draco, ne," řekl Harry.

„Někdo ukradl tělo profesorky McGonagallové," řekla mu krátce Hermiona. „Nemůžeme provést kouzlo. Pověz mi o té svojí skupině."

„Co že někdo?" Dracovy oči byly najednou přivřené a chladné.

„Ukradl ho," řekl Harry. „A někdo za to zaplatí."

Dracovu tvář cosi rozzářilo, něco, co dokonce i v Hermionině zuřivosti scházelo, děsivé a nelítostné a jako pohled do zrcadla, které k vám znenadání někdo obrátil.

„Ó ano," odpověděl. On a Harry si vyměnili úsměv, jako divoký příslib.

Ron je strhnul zpátky do hospody a k tomu, co se muselo udělat teď.

„Zaplatí," řekl ponuře a obsadil Pansyinu židli. „Přidám se k té skupině, jestli se přidá Hermiona. Udělám, co musím. Ale nemám tě rád, Malfoyi, a nikdy nebudu. A nemyslím si, že je to dobrej nápad."

„Ale ne, Weasley, nemáš mě rád? Jak to jenom přežiju," zašklebil se Draco. „Daruj mi světlo tvýho božskýho zrzavýho uznání, jinak zchřadnu a umřu."

„Jdi někam, Malfoyi, protože nejsi vtipnej."

Ron se zamračil a rozmačkal Pansyinu zmrzlinu, když se naštvaně ohnal lžičkou.

Hermiona zůstala stát se založenýma rukama. „Pověz mi o svojí skupině, Malfoyi," zopakovala.

Draco se předklonil. „Není to moje skupina," odpověděl. „Nejsem vůdce. Jenom jsem myslel, že bychom se všichni měli spojit, abychom chytili nepřítele jakýmikoliv nutnými prostředky. Máš o tom nějaký pochybnosti – nebo o přidání se ke skupině, kterou založil Malfoy?"

Ron se zadíval na jeho pronikavý výraz a vypadal, že to na něj dojem neudělalo. Začal rozmrzele jíst čokoládový pohár, ale když Hermiona promluvila, vypadal odevzdaně.

„Počítej se mnou," řekla.

„Jdu do toho, když jde ona," řekl plynule Ron a znovu si strčil do pusy vrchovatou lžíci. Draco se otráveně podíval a Ron se ujistil, že byla opravdu vrchovatá.

_Aspoň že něco děláme_, pomyslel si Harry. _Je to blbý, ale něco děláme_. Shlédl dolů na Draca a Draco přikývl.

Hermiona jako by se vyfoukla a její energie byla pryč. „Sejdeme se v neděli v knihovně, abychom si promluvili o našem společném projektu," řekla. „Rone, Harry, pojďme."

Bylo načase jít, obzvlášť kvůli tomu, že si Zabini a Pansy razili cestu zpět ke stolu a Harry netoužil vidět svého nejlepšího přítele zemřít rukou Pansy Parkinsonové.

Z nějakého důvodu se zdržel, když se Hermiona s Ronem obrátili k odchodu, a shlédl na tu skloněnou stříbřitě blonďatou hlavu.

„Možná bychom mohli něco podniknout," navrhnul. „Později."

Draco k němu vzhlédl a po chviličce se usmál. „Jsem trochu zaneprázdněnej," odpověděl. „Ale brzo."

„Dobře," řekl Harry nejistě a následoval Rona a Hermionu, když vycházeli.

Překračovali práh hospody, když uslyšeli Pansy vykřiknout, „Draco, jak jsi mohl?" Ozval se zvuk, jako když někdo mlátí někoho po hlavě lžící.

„Au!" vykřikl Draco.

Ron vypadal šťastně.

* * *

><p>Harry sjednal schůzku s Terrym Bootem v knihovně na stejný čas, kdy se měli setkat Hermiona a Draco, plný úzkosti, jestli je uvidí spolupracovat.<p>

Začal si vybalovat pergamen na stůl poblíž, ale ne příliš blízko, když Hermiona dorazila ke stolu, kde už seděl Draco. Draco zvedl obličej k její tváři a oči mu tančily.

„Nemohlas to beze mě vydržet?" zeptal se předstíraně mazlivým hlasem.

„Nech si to, Malfoyi," doporučila mu Hermiona. „Harry mi to vysvětlil. Asi ti dlužím omluvu za to, že jsem si špatně vyložila tvoje pohnutky." Její tón naznačoval, že nemá v úmyslu takovou omluvu poskytnout.

„Och, nemám s tím problém," řekl jí Draco dvorně. „Zbožný přání má na myšlení velkej vliv."

„Prosímtě, nelichoť si. Můžeme se pustit do práce, Malfoyi, nebo tě musím-"

Draco, který se zjevně bavil, se usmál svým nejprovokativnějším úsměvem. „Chystáš se mi znovu naliskat, Grangerová?"

„Možná," řekla Hermiona ponuře.

Odhodil si vlasy dozadu. „Jen do toho. Docela se mi to líbilo."

„Malfoyi!" Hermiona zrudla. Podívala se dolů na svůj pergamen a očividně z něj načerpala sílu. „Malfoyi, slibuji – vždycky tu bude nepočítaně těch, kdo umírají touhou ti nafackovat. A teď už můžeme pracovat?"

Draco otevřel velkou knihu zaklínadel a najednou vypadal vážně a zabraně. Harry se po něm ještě okamžik díval a pak k němu přišel Terry Boot s taškou přehozenou přes rameno.

Harry rychle odtrhnul oči a podíval se dolů v hrůze, že ho tvář prozradí.

Když vrhl pohled nahoru, nevypadal Terry, že by si čehokoliv všiml. Vzal si z brašny pergamen a brk, posadil se naproti Harrymu a zdálo se, že hledá, co by řekl.

Harry nikdy nebyl ten typ, co se stýká s mnoha lidmi, a o Terrym věděl jenom to, že je stydlivý a nemá rád famfrpál. Normálně by byl nevěděl, co říct.

Ale přemýšlel, a s něčím přijít dokázal.

„Ty jsi primus," konstatoval.

Terry zamrkal a pocuchal si hnědé vlasy. Dokonce i bez svých brýlí na čtení, Harry v životě nepotkal nikoho, kdo by víc připomínal ustaranou sovu. „Ano," řekl uvážlivě. „Už nějaký ten čas, víš."

„Ano, ano. Ale jsi Havraspár," rozváděl to Harry. „A jsi primus. Takže tady musíš mít docela autoritu. Hele... to, co říkal Draco, je pravda. Všichni musíme začít líp spolupracovat a bavit se mezi sebou. Jestli je špehem student, tak skoro určitě využívá předsudků mezi kolejemi. Nikdo si nechce myslet, že je špeh v jeho koleji a je mnohem snazší nedůvěřovat lidem, který neznáš. A jestli je špehem učitel... jsme v situaci, kdy musíme pracovat společně. Rozhodně musíme."

_Kdyby k sobě tenkrát Sirius a Lupin necítili nedůvěru, Sirius by býval nevložil příliš velkou důvěru do Červíčka. A tady nejde o pár lidí... ale o celou školu._

Terry pořád vypadal ustaraně. „Rozumím, co tím chceš říct, Harry, ale – no. Všichni víme, že ustálené představy o kolejích se vždycky neřídí podle pravdy. Chci říct, že Dracova kamaráda Crabbea můžeš stěží nazvat mazaným, a každý by si býval pomyslel, že Hermiona patří do Havraspáru. Ale v každé koleji jsou jiné – postoje. Havraspárští se spolčují dohromady méně, než kterákoli jiná kolej. Tíhneme k tomu rozhodovat se a jednat podle vlastního úsudku. Nemyslím si, že jsme ten typ lidí, ze kterých se skládají armády."

Harry pohlédl na Terryho a pocítil záchvěv rozhořčení. _Vidím, co Draco myslel_, pomyslel si. _Je inteligentní. Musí mít mnoho společnýho._

Odsunul to pryč, protože to bylo hloupé. „Ať dává kdo chce přednost čemu chce," řekl, „tohle je válka. Mluvím rozumně. Draco mluvil rozumně. To určitě vidíš sám?"

„Vidím," odpověděl Terry pomalu. „Včera v noci jsem to viděl. Draco je velmi mazaný."

„Ale nemůžeme promluvit do duše celé koleji. Obzvlášť Dracovi nebudou důvěřovat. Říkáš, že to záleží na vlastním úsudku, ale ty musíš vzbuzovat jistou dávku respektu. Takže – vylož to před ně a ať si udělají vlastní úsudek."

Terry vypadal zamyšleně. Harry pohlédl k Hermioně a Dracovi, kteří zjevně začínali být nadšení z jakýchsi starodávných run. Draco se usmíval oním drobným úsměvem, tím úsměvem, který nebyl pro efekt a který neměl nikdo vidět.

_Špeh zabil moje rodiče. Ať se zkusí – jen ať se_ zkusí _– dotknout mých přátel._

Terry se rozhodl. „Zkusím to."

Harry přikývl. „Pokus se uspět."

* * *

><p>Bylo pondělí, když se to stalo, a příhodně byli všichni na lektvarech. Profesor Lupin, nejmilejší zaskakující učitel všech dob, jim dával tipy, jak se vypořádat s blížící se praktickou zkouškou OVCE z lektvarů.<p>

„Nejdůležitější," radil a oči se mu zaleskly Nevillovým směrem, „je _nepanikařit_."

Neville se zasmál a vypadal, že se cítí docela trapně.

„Nejdůležitější je ujistit se, že Grangerová pracuje vedle tebe, Longbottome," řekl polohlasně Draco.

Harry se obrátil a obdařil ho káravým pohledem. Draco nervózně zagestikuloval.

„To dělá!" zasyčel. „_Viděl _jsem ji, jak mu pomáhá! To je _podvádění_!"

„Já tě viděl hrát famfrpál," připomněl mu Harry.

„To je něco jinýho," zašeptal Draco nazpátek. „Tohle jsou _lektvary_."

„Pane Malfoyi, pane Pottere," řekl Lupin. „Nemůžu být víc potěšený, že nevypadáte, že byste se na další schůzi Mladého Řádu hodlali navzájem pobodat, ale vážně, vaše praktická zkouška je za dva týdny. Jsem si jistý, že vaše konverzace může počkat."

„Promiňte, pane," odpověděl Draco, podepřel si bradu pěstí a nepochybně k Lupinovi vzhlédl s obrovskýma, průzračnýma očima. „Celý to byla jeho vina. Má špatnej vliv."

Zmijozelové se zahihňali. Harry měl radost, když viděl, jak se Parvati s Levandulí chichotají, když smíchem protestoval proti tomu rámusu, a pak se otevřely dveře a do třídy vběhl drobný zmijozelský prvák.

„Draco!" řekl maličký Edmund Baddock. „T-teda, Malfoyi!"

Draco se rychle rozhlédl. „Tohle by radši mělo být důležitý, Baddocku."

„Je!" Edmundova slova zakopávala jedno o druhé. „_Je_, on se – vrátil se, Malfoyi! Je _zpátky_!"

Nastala omráčená pauza. Potom Blaise Zabini nesrozumitelně zahalekal, vstal a přehoupl se přes svou lavici, vystavuje při tom na odiv záblesk naprosto neuniformních kožených kalhot, a pak vystřelil ze dveří.

„Pane Zabini," zavolal za ním Lupin jemně, „jsem si jistý, že tyto kalhoty nemají-"

Jeho hlas zcela zanikl v náhlém zmijozelském poprasku. Crabbe vstal, překotil svoji židli a pak na ni stoupnul a zlomil jí opěradlo. Vymanil se a bez ohlédnutí si odhodlaně razil cestu ke dveřím. Všichni ostatní se hrnuli ke dveřím. Draco byl v čele.

Ani ne za minutu byli všichni pryč.

„Jste omluveni," řekl za nimi Lupin. Obrátil se a věnoval ostatním jeden ze svých unavených laskavých úsměvů. „No tak. Můžeme jít všichni."

Harry popoháněl Rona a Hermionu, aby šli rychle s ním, i když jakmile se jednou dostali na chodby, průchod byl obtížný. Bradavice se zdály být náhle a šíleně plné Zmijozelů, rychle proudící, hemžící se a brutálně se strkající masy zmijozelských, a všichni mířili k Velké síni jako lumíci na útesy.

Harry a ostatní zrovna dorazili ke dveřím Velké síně, když udeřila první vlna. Zmijozelští vráželi lokty jeden druhému do břicha, aby se tam dostali první, ale ukázalo se, že tím, kdo jde v čele přílivu, je Pansy.

Pansy Parkinsonová, obyčejně pokládaná za necitelnou krávu, jejímž obvyklým výrazem je zlobné mračení, a která se teď vrhla na profesora Snapea a hodila mu paže kolem krku.

„Profesore Snape!" vykřikla, „vrátil jste se! Jste zpátky! Já _věděla_, že se vrátíte!"

Potom ho políbila na obě tváře a propukla v pláč.

„Žena se dobrovolně dotkla profesora Snapea," řekl Ron v posvátném úžasu. „Konec. Už jsem viděl všechno. Teď můžu umřít."

Profesor Snape vypadal naprosto zděšeně. „Slečno Parkinsonová, _prosím_, ovládejte se," řekl svým nejpřísnějším hlasem. „Tahle ukázka je zcela nemístná."

Pansy ho neochotně propustila, o krok ustoupila a rukou zadusila vzlyk. Harry si pomyslel, že žádný student v bradavické historii nebyl nikdy tak šťastný, že mu tohle někdo řekl.

„Teď já," řekl neohroženě Blaise Zabini.

„Ne, už nikdo další," řekl profesor Snape tvrdě. Rozhlédl se po strkajícím se davu Zmijozelů. „Vypadá to, že všichni chybíte na vyučování," řekl. „Doufám, že se tohle neděje často. Malfoyi?"

Draco stál přímo vedle něj a hleděl mu do tváře. Ani se neusmíval. Jen prostě vypadal naprosto uvolněně a nadšeně. Bylo to hloupé a holčičí, ale Harry si nemohl pomoct, díval se na něho a myslel si, _krása_.

„Ano, pane," řekl Draco, hlas na povrchu klidný, ale pod ním bublající, jako by se chystal propuknout v rozradostněný smích.

Nepříjemný skřehotavý hlas profesora Snapea byl ještě o něco sušší než obvykle. „Napadlo vás tu a tam zvednout oči od plnoúvazkového zaměstnání péčí o vlasy a zkontrolovat blaho této koleje?"

„Ano, asi před měsícem, nebo tak nějak," řekl vážně Draco, „ale pak se mi začaly třepit konečky, profesore, a to si vyžadovalo moji plnou pozornost."

Bylo těžké to posoudit, jelikož byla jeho tvář lemovaná těmi cynickými vráskami a skrytá za dlouhými mastnými vlasy, ale Harry si pomyslel, že se možná profesor Snape trošku usmál. „Do hrobu si to s sebou stejně nevezmete, Malfoyi."

V tu chvíli se už Draco usmál a celá jeho tvář se rozzářila. Hlas měl pořád předstíraně ležérní. „Tak to pak, pane, nikam nejdu."

Pansy pořád ještě vzlykala.

„Och, u všech... Vezměte si můj kapesník, slečno Parkinsonová," řekl Snape a vylovil kapesník z kapsy. „Vraťte mi ho a konečně už přestaňte s tímhle ostudným představením."

Přikývla a usmála se způsobem, jenž byl současně extrémně radostný a směšně uslzený.

Pak dorazili učitelé a prošli ke Snapeovi kolem Harryho, Rona a Hermiony. Lupin pevně svíral Siriusovu paži a husím pochodem ho vláčel Snapeovým směrem. Svoji druhou ruku natáhl srdečně ke Snapeovi.

„Profesore Snape, cítím skoro stejnou úlevu jako vaši studenti z toho, že jste se vrátil v pořádku," řekl a usmál se.

Snape na něho vrhnul temný podezíravý pohled, ale přijal ostražitě Lupinovu ruku a krátce jí potřásl.

„A profesor Black je samozřejmě..." Lupin povzbudivě a možná trochu příliš drsně zatřásl Siriusovou paží.

Sirius Snapea obdařil zlověstným pohledem. „Já... nemám problém s faktem, že jsi... že nejsi mrtvý," procedil mezi zuby.

Snape se na něho zašklebil nazpátek.

„Jsem rád, že spolu všichni mí zaměstnanci tak půvabně vycházejí," řekl bodře a lehce ironicky Brumbál a mířil ke Snapeovi. Nabídl mu ruku a tuhle ruku Snape přijal bez zaváhání. „Severusi," řekl Brumbál. „Je skvělé tě mít zpátky. Všichni jsme tě postrádali. Budu si s tebou samozřejmě chtít později popovídat o tvém nepochybně nesmírně poučném putování."

Byli tu lidé, kteří nebyli členy Mladého Řádu a kteří nepřiznali loajalitu, ať už kterékoli straně. Nebylo to bezpečné.

„Zítra to postačí," pokračoval Brumbál velkoryse. „Teď, řekl bych, volá tvůj návrat po oslavě. Co si o tom myslí tví studenti, Severusi?"

* * *

><p>„My vážně oslavujeme, že se Snape vrátil nás učit. Nejspíš jsme už klesli úplně na dno," poznamenal Ron a udiveně se zaksichtil do svého máslového ležáku.<p>

Madame Rosmerta vypadala překvapeně a nadšeně. Pondělní noc byla podle Harryho soudu U Tří košťat obvykle poklidná, a teď se tu sešly celé Bradavice a všichni si žádali něco k pití.

Spustila hlasitá hudba a lidé tančili. Harry, Ron, Hermiona a Ginny si obstarali malý stůl. Všichni si objednali máslový ležák, ale Harry pomyslel na jinou událost v téhle hospodě, posmutněle se sám pro sebe usmál a objednal si medovinu.

„Harry, ještě ti není osmnáct!" sykla Hermiona, když madame Rosmerta odešla. „Porušuješ zákon."

„Nějak sám se sebou budu muset žít," řekl Harry a usrknul ze své medoviny.

Ginny se zasmála. Seděla na lavici těsně vedle Harryho a Harry byl rád, že je tady. Vypadala, že má ze zmijozelských a Snapeova návratu upřímnou radost.

„Koukni na ně," řekla a zagestikulovala. „Cítí se teď o tolik víc v bezpečí, to můžeš cítit. Jsem tak ráda."

Harry se na ni usmál se vší svou vděčností a ona mu úsměv oplatila. Očividně cítila to, co chtěl cítit on, prostě jen otevřenou radost, a on _byl_ rád, že Snape není mrtvý, a tolik se mu ulevilo kvůli Dracovi, ale... No. Snapea vždycky nesnášel a to se nezměnilo, a kromě toho...

Bylo to malicherné, nepodstatné a absurdní. Ale Draco se nikdy neusmál tím uchváceným úsměvem na _něho_, a zkusil dát s Dracem řeč, když všichni kráčeli do hospody, a Draco to ani nepostřehl. Byl očividně zaměstnaný – ale zaměstnaný byl i celý víkend.

Seděl před krbem u praskajícího ohně, poblíž Snapeovy židle. Byl tam celý kroužek zmijozelských, kteří příležitostně odcházeli tančit nebo na drink, ale vždycky se přiloudali zpátky.

„Doufám, že profesor Snape přinesl nějaké informace," řekla tiše Hermiona a pak potřásla hlavou a očividně se snažila rozptýlit. „Podívejte na tu krávu Pansy," řekla. „Načapala jsem ji, jak kupuje drinky prvákům."

Pansy, nyní už zcela upravená a zjevně vyhrožující každému, kdo se o té záležitosti s pláčem zmínil, kráčela k židli profesora Snapea a v tlačenici se snažila vybalancovat svůj velký drink. Harry musel připustit, že její černé šaty jsou velmi těsné a velice krátké, což bylo nejspíš to, co Hermionu rozčilovalo.

Odložila si drink na krbovou římsu a prohrábla Dracovi vlasy, které vypadaly ve světle ohně zlaté. Draco její ruku odstrčil, ale zářivě se na ni usmál.

Vážně, její šaty byly příliš těsné a krátké. Naprosto chápal, co má Hermiona na mysli.

„Všichni Zmijozelové vypadají směšně," souhlasil Ron. „Koukněte na Blaise Zabiniho."

Blaise Zabini do sebe zjevně házel panáky jeden za druhým a teď nadšeně tančil s každým, koho se mu povedlo zahnat do kouta. Theodor Nott vypadal traumatizovaně.

„Stejně si myslím, že je hezké vidět lidi vypadat šťastně," trvala Ginny na svém. „Špatných pocitů máme všude okolo víc než dost."

Harry dopil svou medovinu. „Souhlasím s Ginny," řekl pevně a bratrsky jí položil paži kolem ramen. Potom si mávnul o další medovinu.

Všichni relaxovali a oslavovali a nebylo teď co dělat, a Harry se bál myslet. Druhou vypil tak rychle, jak mohl.

Draco zvedl svou stále rozzářenou tvář k profesoru Snapeovi a něco tlumeně řekl, ale všichni kolem nich v tu chvíli ztichli a Harry si uvědomil, že musel říct něco vážného. Předklonil se a snažil se líp slyšet.

„Ano," řekl Snape svým nesoucím se ostrým hlasem. „Slyšel jsem. Byl jsem – tou novinou téměř přemožen. Profesorka McGonagallová byla velice... vážená kolegyně, a na klidu mojí mysli nijak nepřidalo, že byla nahrazena někým, koho považuji nejen za neschopného, ale přímo za nebezpečného."

Jeho černé oči se mihly směrem k Siriusovi, který seděl u stolu s Lupinem. Sirius vyskočil a všichni v místnosi ztuhli, ale pak Lupin rychle posunul svoji židli tak, že byl Sirius přišpendlený mezi stolem, židlí a stěnou. Sirius cosi zavrčel v pobouřeném protestu.

„Promiň, Siriusi," řekl Lupin a ani se nehnul. „Zavazím ti?"

Sirius zavrčel ještě něco a pak se posadil zpátky a zařval si o další ohnivou whiskey. Draco na něho pohlédl tvrdýma očima a Harry měl ten pocit, který roky považoval za povolený – že jsou s Dracem na opačných stranách.

Snažil se zachytit Dracův pohled, ale nemohl. Bylo mu trochu špatně.

Když si objednal další medovinu, rozhodl se Ron, že si dá taky jednu. Harry se trochu rozveselil, když začali tak trochu soutěžit, a jako další si objednal ohnivou whiskey.

Všichni hodně pili. Profesor Snape před sebou měl vskutku úctyhodnou sbírku lahví, protože každý student z jeho koleje byl zjevně odhodlaný mu koupit drink.

Nakonec zakročila Hermiona. „Rone," řekla pevně, „Jsi opilý."

„Ne, ne," odpověděl s velkým přesvědčením Ron, který se vracel se dvěma novými sklenicemi ohnivé whiskey. „Nejsem, jsem úplně-" Když si sedal, minul svou židli a s vykuleným zraněným pohledem vzhlédl z podlahy. „Hermiono," řekl po chvilce ohromně udiveným tónem, „Myslím, že možná jsem opilej. Ty máš vždycky pravdu."

Hermiona ho objala paží a pomohla mu zpátky na židli, ale nepustila ho. Ron, který očividně patřil mezi láskyplné opilce – a kdo by si to býval pomyslel – se k ní naklonil a zašeptal jí něco do ucha a pak jí pod něj vtiskl polibek. Trochu se uvolnila a obrátila se k němu, jejich tváře vroucí a šťastné.

Harry si přitáhl obě sklenice ohnivé whiskey k sobě.

Blaise Zabinimu se nakonec podařilo přesvědčit Draca, aby s ním šel na parket, i když pořád vrhal pohledy po skupince kolem Snapea. I tak se však zjevně bavil a tančil dobře, mrštně, plynule a lehce jako kočka. Unikl ze Zabiniho sevření jako voda, ale při tom se po něm jiskřivě podíval.

Potom se ladně vzdálil a vydal se zpátky ke skupince, právě ve chvíli, kdy Crabbe vstal z pohovky vedle Snapeovy židle. Draco si místo zabral, skrčil si nohy na pohovku a vypadal jako spokojená kočka.

Harry se zoufale podíval jinam a uviděl usmívající a líbající se Rona a Hermionu a znovu se zoufale podíval jinam.

„Jsem tak ráda, že jste se ty a Malfoy usmířili," ozval se Ginnin jemný hlas a vložila mu svou ruku do jeho. Bylo to milé láskyplné gesto, pomyslel si Harry. S úlevou na ni pohlédl. „Vím, jak jsi byl nešťastný, když jste se hádali. Omluvil se Malfoy?"

I její teplo a pochopení byly milé. Její rudé vlasy se rozostřovaly a zaostřovaly, jasný rozmazaný obrys kolem ní, ale tvář měla laskavou.

„Jak můžeš vědět, že jsem se neomluvil já?"

Ginny zamrkala. „Nedokážu si představit, proč bys musel," řekla. „Znám tě. Nikdy by ses nikomu nepokusil ublížit. Nevěřím, že bys mohl chtít ublížit Malfoyovi. A on to samozřejmě ví taky. Každý, kdo tě zná, vidí jaký jsi."

„Ou, Ginny..."

Nesmírnost její nepatřičné důvěry způsobila, že jí Harry vůbec nebyl schopný odporovat. Ani nechtěl. _Chtěl_ být takový, chtěl, aby to Draco věděl, chtěl, aby se na něho Draco podíval a v jeho očích zářila důvěra, i kdyby tam nemělo být nic jiného.

„Harry, znepokojuje tě něco?" zeptala se Ginny. Ve tváři měla ohromnou starost. Harry ji nasál do sebe. Celý svět se zdál být trochu neostrý a on zoufale toužil po nějaké útěše. „Chceš si o tom popovídat?"

„Ne," zašeptal a bez nějakého určitého záměru se naklonil dopředu a dotkl se jejích rtů svými.

Předklonila se a okamžitě roztála v polibku, o kterém musel připustit, že byl dobrý. Lehce pohnula rukama, aby se jimi opřela o jeho rameno a žebra, a on si uvědomil, že se jí zapomněl dotýkat, a její oči se třepotavě zavřely, rudý závoj řas proti jejím pihovatým tvářím, a on si uvědomil, že i tohle zapomněl udělat.

Změnil nešikovný úhel líbání a zjistil, že se dívá dál přes její ucho.

Draco byl pořád schoulený na pohovce a konečně se díval přímo na Harryho. Zář z jeho tváře byla všechna pryč a jen bezvýrazně zíral.

Jeho oči byly chladně šedivé a klidné, a svět se znovu zaostřil. Harry zvedl ruku a naklonil Ginninu bradu. Nechal prsty přitisklé k její čelisti, přidržoval ji na místě a zaklesl svůj upřený pohled do Dracova.

Výraz Dracovy tváře byl nečitelný, ale byl _tady_, díval se na Harryho a věnoval mu pozornost. Na vlasech mu pořád pableskoval oheň, takže vypadaly zlaté, ale oči měl takové jako vždy, doširoka otevřené a soustředěné, a Harry líbal drsněji a hlouběji, a...

Všechno se roztříštilo na kousky, když zazněl Siriusův pokus o zpěv týmového pokřiku Puddlemerských spojenců.

Harry se zakymácel dozadu, zděšený. _Co jsem to provedl?_

A Ginny k němu vzhlédla, ústa měla téměř pohmožděná a oči obrovské. A Draco bez jakéhokoliv povyku odvrátil zrak a obrátil hlavu, aby promluvil na Pansy.

„Vstávejte, rytíři, nespěte! Vzhůru, do boje se chystejte!" zařval Sirius. „Oblečte svůj fialový dres! Vstávejte, rytíři ještě dnes!"

„Ano, Siriusi, moc hezké," řekl trpělivě Lupin. „Myslím, že teď bychom měli jít domů. Aby ses ráno mohl podívat studentům do tváří," dodal polohlasně.

Vypáčil Siriuse z jeho židle a snažil se vyššího muže poponášet, ale v tu chvíli se Sirius zapotácel a skoro upadl na Harryho stůl. Harry se pokusil pohnout, ale byl na špatné straně lavice a Ginny se tam dostala první a podepřela Siriuse tak rychle, jak mohla.

„Ginny," řekl vděčně Lupin, „moc ti děkuji. Bylo by ode mě asi hrozné, kdybych tě odsud tahal pryč, že? Myslím, že potřebuji trochu pomoct ho dostat domů. Slibuji, že tě nezdržím moc dlouho."

Ginny vyslala k Harrymu sklíčený pohled. Harry s přehnanou vervou povzbudivě přikývl, a tak sklouzla z lavice a šla.

Vypadalo to, že tento odchod byl pro ostatní učitele signálem k tomu, aby začali shánět dohromady všechny studenty, které mohli. Zmijozelové byli obzvlášť neochotní odejít, ale většina studentů – ti, kteří byli níž než v sedmém ročníku a tedy rozhodně nezletilí – z ostatních kolejí se shromáždila. Harry se uvolnil, docela jistý tím, že Ginny nebude dovoleno se vrátit zpátky, ale pošlou ji do postele spolu s ostatními.

_Co si o tom Draco myslel?_ Ó, alkohol je zlá věc. Teď už mu to bylo jasné.

Na Harryho rameno se přitiskla paže a ruka mu zakryla oči.

„Hádej kdo."

Harry ruku odstrčil a zazubil se. „Draco," řekl, obrátil hlavu a natáhl ruku, aby se dotkl vnitřku paže, která stále spočívala na jeho rameni.

Draco se na něj dolů pobaveně usmál. Harry měl v úrovni očí spodní část Dracova krku, kde tepal puls. Kvapně odvrátil zrak a podíval se na Rona, který se vymanil Hermioně a vypadal zděšeně nad tím, že se Harry dotýká Malfoye a pravděpodobně se infikuje všemožnými druhy bakterií ze sklepení.

„Nabídli jsme ti snad, aby ses k nám přidal?" řekl.

„Jako bych snad chtěl," odpověděl Draco stále lehkým a hravým tónem. „Prostě si jenom chci půjčit Harryho. Potřebuju ho." Ztišil hlas a promluvil na Harryho. „Hej," řekl. „Vím, že ho nemáš rád a tak... ale vypadá to, že profesor Snape je vyřízenej a opilej na šrot, a všichni z našich se baví. Nemohl bys mi pomoct ho dostat pryč?"

„Jasně, samozřejmě," řekl mu Harry.

Draco odstoupil, což bylo dobře, protože Harryho hřál do zad a Harry byl už tak dost zmatený.

Čekal vně kruhu zmijozelských, zatímco Draco vymanévroval Snapea ze židle a kolem nich, za sborového protestování a slov na rozloučenou.

„Příjdu zpátky," slíbil Draco přes rameno. „Kupte mi drink a zamluvte mi tanec."

„S kým ti mám zamluvit tanec?" zavolal Zabini.

Draco mrknul. „S každým, samozřejmě. S kým jiným?"

Když vycházeli ze dveří, chytil Harry Snapeovu druhou paži.

„Tenhle Black je strašný hulvát," poznamenal Snape hlasitě. „Jaký kmotr, takový kmotřenec."

Nebylo nijak překvapující, že je Snape nepřátelský opilec.

„Bez starostí, pane," řekl Draco vesele. „Ještě týdny budeme za jeho zády broukat song Puddlemerských spojenců. Uvidíte, že to bude sranda."

Snape se rozzářil. Harry zaťal čelist a šel dál. Navzdory tomu, že Snape vypadal šlachovitě jako podvyživený sup, byl vlastně docela těžký. Harry to bral jako trest od vyšší moci. Políbil jsi Ginny Weasleyovou, budeš celou věčnost vláčet Snapea. Nebo něco na ten způsob.

Byli už blízko bradavické brány, když Snape klopýtl a navzdory vší jejich snaze tvrdě upadl.

Přimhouřenýma černýma očima se podíval vzhůru na Draca.

„Tohle – tohle by radši neměla být historka, kterou budete vyprávět po zmijozelské koleji," řekl mumlanými slovy. „Nebo půjdou body dolů. Osl-oslabuje to respekt učitele, když ho vidíš-"

Draco ho jemně vzal za paži. „Bez obav, pořád vás respektuju víc než kohokoliv jinýho, profesore Snape. S výjimkou otce," dodal. „Jste moje vzory," dodal povzbudivě. „Teď už můžete vstát?"

Snapeovu tvář s hákovitými rysy cosi zachmuřilo. „Lucius Malfoy," řekl s jízlivostí, kterou si obvykle šetřil pro Harryho. „Draco, nes - nesmíš následovat příkladu svého otce. Nebo mě." Ústa se mu zkřivila do svých obvyklých zatrpklých linií.

Draco si klekl a pokusil se ho uklidnit. „Ale já chci," řekl utěšivě. „Jistě že chci. Kdo jinej je tak dobrým příkladem? Jenom vy a otec."

Snapeova svěšená hlava narazila do Dracova ramene, ale vstal. „Ne," řekl zastřeným hlasem. „Ty máš na víc." Potom se přes mastné prameny svých vlasů zlostně podíval na Harryho, který odvedl jeho pozornost. „Na co _vy_ zíráte, Pottere? Co tady vůbec děláte?"

„Věřte mi, že si kladu tu samou otázku," odpověděl Harry a znovu popadl Snapeovu druhou paži.

Tou dobou, kdy ho dostali dolů do sklepení, byl Snape prakticky v bezvědomí a nemohl ani zamumlat poslední urážku, když ho vstrčili do jeho pokoje a hodili ho na postel. Byl to spartánský pokoj a postel v něm byla jediným kusem nábytku.

Harry a Draco stáli a shlíželi na něj.

„Budeš, hm, ho svlíkat?" zeptal se Harry znepokojeně.

„Hm, ne, asi ne," řekl Draco a zdál se být tou myšlenkou zděšený stejně jako on. „Řekl jsem ti, že toho muže respektuju. Rád bych ho respektoval i ráno." Střelil po Harrym rozesmátý pohled. „_Ty_ bys mohl," navrhnul vesele. „Možná by ti to pomohlo s tou tvojí krizí."

„Ano," řekl Harry, „tak, že bych jistojistě věděl, že se už nikdy znovu nechci podívat na žádnou lidskou bytost."

„Bude v pohodě," rozhodl Draco. „Jdeme."

Vydali se tmou zpátky do Prasinek a jak kráčeli, Harry si uvědomil, že je to poprvé od doby, co se usmířili, kdy je s Dracem osamotě.

„Chci-" začal, když ho Draco přerušil.

„Takže, Ginny Weasleyová?" řekl. Harry si se skličujícím pocitem uvědomil, že se chystá celou tu věc zlehčovat. „Rozkošný zrzavý řešení krize. To rozhodně schvaluji."

„Ginny," řekl Harry opatrně. „Je-"

„Je moc hezká," vzal to Draco za něho. „Ale jestli to není vážný-"

„Samozřejmě, že to není vážný!"

„No, pořád je tu Morag. A s Terrym Bootem ti to docela šlo, ne-"

Harry se otočil na Draca. „Draco, nech toho!"

„Jenom jsem uvažoval," řekl mu obranně Draco. „Náhodou si myslím, že Ginny Weasleyová je velice přitažlivej kus."

V tu chvíli se objevili Ron s Hermionou na cestě domů. Draco se s obavou podíval na Rona a vypadalo to, že je docela připravený použít Harryho jako tělesný štít.

Zdálo se, že je nikdo z nich neslyšel. „Harry, vrať se s námi," řekla Hermiona a vypadala trochu úzkostlivě.

„Ano, nejspíš bys měl," souhlasil Draco. „Zůstanou tam už jenom Zmijozelové. Díky za-"

„_Nejdu_," vyštěkl Harry. „Chci si s Dracem promluvit."

Draco vypadal připravený k útěku. „Můžeme si promluvit později."

„Promluvíme si teď," řekl Harry.

„Dobře..." Hermiona vypadala nejistě. Ron na ně zamrkal.

Draco mávl rukou. „Pokračujte," řekl panovačným hlasem. Harry byl matně užaslý, když šli.

Potom začal Draco kráčet rychle k Prasinkám.

„Co máš na srdci?" zeptal se najednou velice nenuceným hlasem. Harry pohlédl na napjatou linii jeho čelisti.

„Musíš s tímhle přestat," řekl deprimovaně.

„S čím?" zeptal se Draco.

„Ty víš s čím," vyštěkl Harry.

Draco šel dál a Harry pocítil naprosto neomluvitelnou vlnu hněvu, popadl Draca za paži a obrátil ho. Draco mu stál tváří v tvář s rozšířenýma očima studenýma nenadálým vztekem. Pokusil se mu vyškubnout, ale Harry nepovolil, a pokusil se ustoupit, ale Harry ho zablokoval, a pak do něj druhou rukou strčil a Harry mu žduchnutí oplatil. Na moment proběhl krátký udýchaný zápas.

„Přestaň a _poslouchej_," zavrčel Harry.

„Ne, zatraceně! Nevím, o čem to mluvíš," zařval Draco. „Ne-"

„Musíš mě přestat testovat!" vykřikl Harry. „Musíš mi přestat nedůvěřovat!"

Draco ztichl a Harry se uklidnil a přinutil se zvednout bradu.

„Už se na mě ani nedíváš," pokračoval jemněji. „Usměješ se a pak se podíváš jinam, nebo zapomeneš a díváš se a pak si vzpomeneš a podíváš se pryč o to rychleji."

„Teď se na tebe dívám," řekl Draco napjatým hlasem. „Nezměnil ses. To je dobrý vědět. Přestaň mluvit jako šílenec."

„Nemluvím," vyštěkl Harry. „Ty víš, o čem mluvím. Hádali jsme se a zrovna jsme se usmířili a ty nemáš za celej víkend hodinu volno? Předtím jsi vždycky měl."

Byli teď mimo cestu, šli skoro poslepu a překřikovali noční vítr. Harrymu to bylo fuk.

Draco zvedl bradu. „Mám práci, a svět se netočí kolem tebe, Harry Pottere, navzdory tomu, co sis vždycky myslel. Kromě toho, ta hádka nebyla _moje_ vina-"

„Ne!" zakřičel Harry zpátky. „Byla to má vina, a já jsem to vysvětlil a ty jsi řekl, že je to v pohodě. Tak proč to nemůžeš nechat být v pohodě, Draco? Myslíš, že jsem blbej? Předstíráš, že je to v pořádku a potom mě pořád testuješ. Náhodný otření rukou v noci, tvá ruka nechaná na mým rameni, všechno to pitomý škádlení s Hermionou, řeči o výjimečné společnosti a ten malej trik s rukou přes oči. Slíbil jsem to! Tak proč pro změnu nepřestaneš být ve střehu a _nevěříš_ mi!"

„Proč bych měl?" zavrčel Draco a znovu se rval, aby se dostal pryč. „Proč bych měl, když děláš věci jako to líbání s Ginny Weasleyovou, když se _díváš_... co s tím mám dělat? Bylo to zatraceně znepokojivý! Jak se mám chovat, když nevím, co mám _dělat_?"

Harry se do něj zuřivě zapřel a snažil se přinutit ho to pochopit. „Ani já nevím, co mám dělat!" zařval. „Myslíš, že já to vím, jak by sis mohl myslet, že mám nejmenší ponětí, co dělám, když dělám příšerný chyby jako-"

„Pusť mě," řekl Draco a hlas měl najednou jasný a velice slabý. Harry si uvědomil - způsobem, který byl nejdřív zmatený a pak rychle přešel do naprosto jasného, jenž se zdál být tím jediným, na čem na světě záleželo, že Dracova tvář je velice blízko. Oči měl chladné, ale tak soustředěné, na Harryho a pouze na něho, jako predátor zahnaný do kouta. „Pusť mě," zopakoval Draco důrazným tenkým tónem. „Slíbil jsi to, tak mě pusť!"

Harry ho pustil a Draco od něho odstoupil, jen o krok, ale učinil ho tak rychle, jak mohl, a pak si z Harrymu naprosto neznámého důvodu otřel ústa hřbetem ruky. Jeho hruď se těžce zvedala a klesala.

„Promiň," řekl Harry. „Slíbil jsem to. Tak jsem tě pustil."

„Měl jsem tě sakra praštit," řekl Draco zlověstně.

„Ale nepraštil," upozornil Harry. „Věřil jsi, že tě pustím, když řekneš. Tak proč tě musím zatlačit až na samej okraj, abych viděl, jestli mi věříš nebo ne?" vyptával se. „Proč mi prostě nemůžeš – věřit pořád?"

„_Snažím_ se!" vykřikl Draco. Po tom se trochu uklidnil pořádně se na Harryho podíval. „Není to snadný," vysvětlil a v hlase měl zase ten tenký tón někoho zahnaného do kouta. „Lidi mají vlastní záměry, nemůžu si být prostě _jistej_."

„A co když jsi?"

Koutek Dracových úst se zkroutil. „Jdi do hajzlu, Pottere. Potom jsem blbej." Odmlčel se. „To je stejně fantastickej výrok. 'Věř mi, protože příšerný chyby dělám pořád'."

„Takhle se normální lidi chovají, Draco," vysvětloval Harry a zatvářil se na něj povýšeně. „Chápu, že pro tebe je to těžký."

Draco se ho napůl vážně pokusil praštit. „Můžu se teď vrátit na svou párty?" zeptal se plačtivě. „Je chladno, víš. Tahle košile je hedvábí. Jestli si myslíš, že zadrží vítr, tak jsi ještě hloupější, než jsem dokonce i já předtím považoval za možný."

„Nemůžeš mi prostě věřit?" zeptal se Harry.

Draco protočil oči. „Věřím, Harry. Nemáš tušení, jak ti věřím," řekl znuděným hlasem. „Vždyť ty jsi Harry Potter, odvážný a počestný zachránce čarodějnického světa. Je tu snad někdo, kdo pochybuje o jeho ušlechtilosti a ryzosti? Bude se zodpovídat lidu, a lid na něj pohlédne s opovržením a vyzve ho, aby se ztratil a počastuje ho urážlivými osobními narážkami."

„Věděl jsem to celou dobu."

Draco vykročil směrem k cestě. „Přirozeně, že ano," řekl. „Proto jsme museli uprostřed noci absolvovat hlasitou výměnu názorů. Protože si jsi vším na světě tak jistej."

„Scény jsou prostě něco, co spolu děláme," řekl Harry, zatímco našli cestu.

„Radši bych jedl zmrzlinu," řekl Draco. „Můžeme to dělat místo toho?"

„Dobře. Co bys řekl na zítřek?"

Draco si dal ruce do kapes. „Fajn."

Přicházeli teď ke Třem košťatům a na cestu dopadalo světlo a bylo slyšet příšerné množství hluku. Draco tím směrem nahnul hlavu a z ničeho nic vypadal zděšeně.

„Ale ne, to je ta píseň," řekl. „Možná že ani nechci jít dovnitř. Ne, myslím, že se s tebou vrátím do školy."

„Jaká píseň?" zeptal se Harry.

„Žádná píseň," odpověděl chvatně Draco. „Tak co ta škola, Harry? Pojď se mnou. Myslím, že se ti bude líbit. Má tvar hradu."

Ta melodie byla povědomá. Harrymu vlastně připomínala ten zlomyslný popěvek, který v pátém ročníku Draco vymyslel, když měl Ron v pozici brankáře smolné období. Pokud si vybavoval, dopadlo to tak, že se to obrátilo proti němu potom, co se Ronovi podařila šťastná obrana.

Známá melodie splynula se skoro známými slovy. Něčím mírně obscénním a končícím vítězným sborovým 'Malfoy je náš král!'

„Á, vidím, že sis vzpomněl," řekl Draco předstíraně čiperným hlasem. „Ano, ano, mí drazí spolužáci tu píseň změnili, ano, ztrapňují mě s ní skoro pokaždé, když se opijí, ano, jsem terčem veřejnýho posměchu. Proč se ke mně všechny moje mazaný plány vrací jako bumerang?"

„Myslím, že to bumerangy mají tak trochu v povaze," odpověděl Harry.

„Ne," opravil ho Draco. „Válečníkův spolehlivej bumerang má vyletět, pobít nepřátele, a pak se bezpečně vrátit do jeho ruky."

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Možná se potřebuješ zlepšit v házení bumerangů."

Draco trochu pootevřel dveře a proudilo k nim víc světla a hluku. „To už jsem udělal," odpověděl a zubil se. „Copak sis toho nevšiml? Zrovna jsem je přestal zaměřovat na tebe a tvoje lidi."

„_V lodi blinká, vzteky hřímá_

_Kratiknota předvádí nám_

_Zmijozelem zní chorál_

_Malfoy je náš král!"_

Pansy otevřela dveře úplně, tvář červenou. „Draco," řekla hlasitě a vesele. „Zpíváme tvou píseň. Pojď dovnitř!"

„Nesnáším tuhle píseň," zabručel na ni Draco. Obrátil se k Harrymu. „Měl bych sehnat nějaký lidi a jít s tebou zpátky-"

Právě v tu chvíli vyšly ven Levandule a Parvati.

„Nee, půjdu s nimi," řekl Harry. „Bav se." Odmlčel se. „Jsme v pohodě? Vážně?"

Draco natáhl ruku, pak se přistihl, zasmál se a nechal ruku klesnout. Světla hospody mu podsvěcovala vlasy a rozostřovala jeho tvář.

„Ano," řekl a hlas měl jistý. Potom řekl, „Dobrou noc, Harry," a zavřel dveře.

Harry venku okamžik stál a ignoroval volání Parvati a Levandule, aby se k nim přidal. Šlo jen o ten – Dracův vytřeštěný, téměř divošsky nedůvěřivý pohled, a tu pitomou zlomyslnou písničku, kterou vymyslel, a tahle zášť se nezměnila, to věděl. Bylo to něčím z toho pocitu, jaký z něho měl, že byl schopný křičet pochmurné věci do nočního větru.

Nezáleželo na tom, jak hloupé to bylo, on si byl jistý.

_Tohle chci._


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitola šestnáctá

**Pohroma na obzoru**

_Someone to need you too much  
>Someone to know you too well<br>Someone to pull you up short  
>And put you through hell<em>

„Dobře, Rado mladých, pro pořádek. Minulý týden nastal ohromující příval nových plánů," řekl Lupin s nečitelným pohledem po místnosti.

Harry si byl najednou jistý, že se profesor Lupin chystá zmínit o spikleneckých schůzích ve sklepeních a rozdat školní tresty na tisíce let.

Místo toho řekl: „Jak se vyvíjejí? Noční prezence?"

„V každé společenské místnosti máme zapisovací seznamy," informovala ho Hermiona a zářivě se usmála. „Co jsme je zřídili, neměli jsme žádné zmizení."

„A ochranná kouzla kolem nouzových zásob?"

„Nová zaklínadla jsou zprovozněná a odporná," řekl s jistým uspokojením Draco.

Držel je všechny vzhůru celou noc a museli třídit knihy z Oddělení s omezeným přístupem, které si obstarali za pomoci neviditelného pláště a tlumících kouzel, a Hermiona s ním měla slovní potyčku ohledně etiky jejich vyzkoušení na zvířatech. Potom navrhoval mrzimorské prváky.

„O tom druhém nemám žádné pochyby, pane Malfoyi," řekl mu Lupin.

Draco se napřímil ze svého nahrbeného sedu a věnoval mu podmanivě nevinný pohled. Lupin zvedl obočí a vrátil se ke svým papírům.

„A jak to vypadá s myšlenkou na nouzový alarm?"

„Á," řekl Harry a zazubil se. „Tohle se vám bude líbit, profesore. Duchové všech kolejí souhlasili, že budou stráž. Každou noc zůstanou na hlídce ve společenské místnosti a jestli uvidí někoho, kdo by tam neměl být, nebo jim studenti ohlásí hromadná zmizení, začnou proplouvat zdmi, úpět a všechny varovat. Říkají, že můžou být slyšet přes celej hrad, a jakmile to zaslechneme, půjdeme do svých společenských místností a uděláme prezenci. Potom se všichni shromáždíme ve Velké síni."

Na tohle byl pyšný. Vzpomínal si, jak spustil Protiva poplach při jistých jiných nešťastných událostech. Ve kterých byl Harry samozřejmě nešťastná oběť okolností, a ten poplach byl naprosto bezdůvodný a neférový.

„Důmyslné," zašeptal Lupin. „Také to vysvětluje, proč jsem narazil na Tlustého mnicha, jak křičí do vázy. Dělal jsem si kvůli tomu docela starosti, nemám ponětí, co bychom dělali s duchem trpícím na nervová zhroucení."

Sroloval svůj pergamen a všem jim věnoval úsměv.

„Slečno Grangerová, zaslechl jsem, že všichni prváci žijí v hrůze z vašich organizačních schopností. Pane Malfoyi, objevila se znepokojivá zvěst, že se vámi držená ropucha nějak změnila v pečené kuře. Pane Pottere, skutečnost, že jsem si myslel, že v mém pokoji straší smrtonoška, se zřejmě připisuje na vrub vašim strážím trénujícím na mojí chodbě. Schůze je u konce," řekl Lupin. „Na žádného z vás bych nemohl být pyšnější."

Hannah Abbottová rudla radostí. Hermioně zářily oči. Draco zachytil Harryho pohled a široce se usmál.

„Všichni můžete jít. Kromě tebe, Harry, potřebuji s tebou dát řeč," řekl mu Lupin polohlasně.

Harry počkal, zatímco ostatní odešli. Lupin se k němu naklonil, najednou víc bezstarostný a familiérní, a když to udělal, uvědomil si Harry, že vypadá ještě omšeleji než jeho hábit. Před čtyřmi lety mu vlasy šedivěly, a teď byly stříbrné s proužky hnědé.

Lupinovi nebylo ještě ani čtyřicet.

„Ministerstvo rozhodlo, že předvedení myšlenek zachycených v Myslánce Mladému Řádu – nebo skutečnému Řádu, když na to přijde – by bylo ilegální," řekl tiše.

Harrymu spadla čelist. „Cože? Ale já jsem dal _svolení_!" protestoval. „Řekl jsem jim, že je to v pohodě! Jsou to moje myšlenky, proč nemůžu-"

„Nemůžu s tím nic dělat. Profesor Brumbál tohle rozhodnutí schvaluje," řekl mu Lupin. Pokrčil rameny a zaklonil se s prsty přitisklými ke spánkům. „Jak já to chápu," řekl s drobným úsměvem, „je to v mnohém jako nahota. Je to tvoje tělo, ale stejně je ilegální ho odhalovat na veřejnosti. Tvoje myšlenky jsou úplně stejně osobní a dychtivě chráněné zákonem."

Harry byl pořád pobouřený, ale byl taky rozrušený náhlým hrozným pomyšlením, že v tom případě se vůči Brumbálovi zachoval trochu jako šmírák. Nadto tu byla příšerná pětiletá část jeho osobnosti, která se chichotala nad tím, že učitel právě řekl nahota.

„Nicméně, znovu stejně jako s nahotou, je zcela dovoleno to odhalit v soukromí jedinci nebo skupině, kteří projeví zájem," řekl zamyšleně Lupin.

Pětiletý Harry Potter se zachechtal.

Harry dostal svoje vnitřní dítě pod kontrolu. „Promiňte, pane?"

„Kdybys o Snoslánku požádal a slíbil bys, že ji neukážeš Mladému Řádu, byla by ti navrácena. Jsou to tvoje myšlenky," řekl Lupin. „My bychom ti přirozeně důvěřovali, že je udržíš zcela zabezpečené."

„Och," řekl Harry. „Och. Ano, to bych mohl."

„Poslední dobou slýchám, že dochází k pár mezikolejním přespáním u kamarádů," poznamenal Lupin. „Tohle rád vidím. Spolupráce."

Vstal a posbíral svoje svitky.

„Prosímtě, Harry, pochop, že tě nabádám, abys přísně dodržoval literu zákona," řekl. Zvedl se mu koutek úst. „Nikdy jsem neschvaloval, aby byli studenti nachytaní při nějaké nepleše."

Harry nedokázal ovládnout svůj široký úsměv. „Chápu. Děkuju, profesore."

Lupin přikývl. „No, musím běžet. Profesor Snape pořádá ve své pracovně schůzi učitelů, aby probral svoje – zahraniční dobrodružství."

Harry ho následoval ven. Čekal, že ostatní budou touhle dobou už pryč, ale většina lidí se tu pořád poflakovala a zvědavě se na ten výjev dívala.

Ron byl na podlaze, ve tváři zelený, a Hermiona klečela vedle něho s rukou na jeho zádech.

„Odposlouchával," řekla Pansy pevně divákům.

„Ona taky!" zakřičel Ron. „Úúúú, Hermiono, myslím, že..."

„Pansy je dáma," prohlašoval Draco. „Jsem si jistej, že jenom procházela kolem na své cestě někam jinam."

Pansy a Draco si vyměnili samolibé úsměvy. „Správně," řekla Pansy. „Zatímco jsem procházela – v duchu celé téhle nové mezikolejní spolupráce – jsem Weasleymu nabídla cigaretu."

Většina lidí vypadala neurčitě rozpačitě a zatímco Pansy podávala vysvětlení a mávala svou krabičkou lehkých Marlborek, popadli Harry s Hermionou Rona za paže a dali se na útěk. Svěsil se v jejich sevření a skoro upadl, když zabočili za roh a Hermiona Rona pleskla zezadu po hlavě.

„Rone Weasley! To je odporný zlozvyk."

„Ó, Bože, nech toho," zasténal Ron. „Nevím, co to bylo, to, co mi dala. Vím, že jsem to neměl zkoušet. Myslím, že budu zvracet. Zmijozelská mrcha."

„Nezvracej," naléhal Harry. „A nebuď předpojatej."

„Nejsem předpojatej," řekl Ron důstojně. „Není moje vina, že většina z nich jsou naprostí parchanti."

„Většina z nich?" řekl Harry, potěšený a překvapený.

Ron zauvažoval. „Možná je tam pár slušných," připustil. „Mám docela rád toho Blaise Zabiniho. Je to přátelskej chlapík."

Harry ucítil, jak mu na krátký milosrdný okamžik přestal fungovat mozek. Setkal se nad Ronovou hlavou s Hermioniným pohledem.

„To je skvělý, Rone," řekl slabě.

„Říkal jsem vám, že nejsem předpojatej," řekl mu Ron samolibým hlasem.

„Jo – jo, to máš dobrý," ujistil ho Harry a pak se otřepal z toho otřesného omráčení. „Hele, Rone, cítiš se trochu líp? Lupin mi právě řekl, kdy a kde řekne Snape učitelům, co se mu přihodilo."

„Vážně?" zeptala se Hermiona a prudce zvedla hlavu.

Harry přikývl. „Možná mi taky doporučil, abych uspořádal orgie," dodal zamyšleně. „Ale myslím, že zůstaneme u toho prvního plánu."

* * *

><p>Když jim bylo jedenáct, vtěsnat se pod neviditelný plášť bylo mnohem jednodušší.<p>

Chůzí bokem si s velkými obtížemi razili cestu dolů do sklepení. Harry měl ruce v kapsách navzdory tomu, jaké z toho vyplývaly problémy s rovnováhou, protože ať už si procházel jakoukoliv krizí, rozhodně nedychtil si přijít na své s Ronem ani Hermionou.

Zatřásl hlavou, aby se těch znepokojivých obrázků zbavil a pak zasyčel: „Rone, máš ultradlouhé uši?"

„Jedno pro každýho z nás," zamumlal Ron v odpověď. „Byl jsem úmyslně otrávenej šílenou pletichářkou, nejsem blbej."

I když venku bylo světlo, ve sklepeních byla černočerná tma. Harry si pro sebe pomyslel, že je div, že Draco a ostatní nejsou krátkozrací a pak mu přišlo na mysl, že tohle je chodba, ve které našli McGonagallovou a začalo mu být chladno – a pak Ron přes cosi klopýtl a všichni letěli.

„Dobrý Bože, barbaři vtrhli do vesnice," protáhl povědomý hlas. „Vezměte si naše ženy a dobytek, jen ušetřete naše životy. Myslím, že mě přávě přišlápl Weasley."

„Draco, dobrý nebe!" zasyčel Harry. „Co tady děláš?"

„Odposloucháváme schůzi profesora Snapea," zašeptal ze tmy hlas Pansy Parkinsonové.

„To jste celí vy," poznamenal Ron nevrlým tónem někoho, komu je pořád ještě špatně od žaludku. „Plížit se a špehovat lidi. Nechutný."

„A co tady potom děláš ty, Weasley?" zeptal se Zabini.

„To je něco jinýho," řekl Ron. „Profesor Lupin nám prakticky dal svolení. Tohle je – špehování podpořený vyučujícím."

„Profesor Snape nám _dal_ svolení," poznamenal povýšeně Draco. „Tohle je v podstatě zmijozelská exkurze."

Temné obrysy se projasňovaly, jak si Harryho zrak zvykal. Zabini měl ucho přitisklé ke stěně a Pansy měla z jemu naprosto nejasných důvodů ruku na Dracově paži.

„Jak jste se vůbec dostali přes Grega a Vince?" zeptala se najednou Pansy.

„No," řekl Harry. „Jsme tak záludní."

Hermiona už plášť schovávala pod svůj hábit. Harry viděl, jak k ní Draco naklonil hlavu, ale neřekl nic, dokud Ron nevytáhl ultradlouhé uši a začal je rozdávat.

„Budeme poslouchat taky," řekl potom rozhodně. „Nebo budu řvát."

„Ó, to má být výhrůžka?" vyptával se Ron a pak to vzdal, když do něho Hermiona šťouchla.

Zabini a Pansy oba nastavili ruku, a on se zle podíval na Pansy a dal ucho Zabinimu. Okamžitě se k sobě přivinuli a přitiskli uši k ultradlouhému uchu a pravděpodobně to byl tenhle druh chování, co způsobilo, že si Harry myslel, že je Zabini stejně heterosexuální jako ten druhý muž.

Druhý muž, kterým byl Draco a který teď zlostně hleděl na svoje přátele.

„Nerad ruším, ale jeden z vás by se měl rozdělit se mnou," zasyčel.

Pansy pokrčila rameny. „Ty jsi ten, co má rád jednoho z nich," upozornila. „Na mě nekoukej. Ani bych na ně neplivla, kdyby hořeli, a to vyžaduje menší tělesnej kontakt."

„Věř mi, Parkinsonová, že představa tělesnýho kontaktu s tebou mi dělá zle víc, než tvoje jedovatý tyčinky," řekl Ron dopáleně a Pansy už se chystala posměvačně odseknout, když ji Draco přerušil.

„Pojď sem a rozděl se o ucho, Grangerová," řekl podmanivě.

„Ona se s tebou nebude dělit o ucho!" vykřikl Ron a všichni udělali zběsilé umlčovací pohyby.

„Božínku, Weasley," protáhl Draco. „Nevím, co říct. Je to tak nenadálý. Samozřejmě, opravdu nejsi můj typ-"

Ron od Draca zacouval tak rychle, že skoro zakopl o Hermioninu nohu.

„Budete už zticha!" vyštěkla Pansy.

„Nebelvíři, dámy a pánové, mistři nenápadnosti a prohnanosti," řekl Draco. „Tohle je chodba, není zaručený, že tlumící kouzlo tady bude fungovat! Pro lásku – Harry, šel bys teda sem a rozdělil se o svoje pitomý ucho? Ale vážně!"

Střelil po Ronovi pohled, o kterém si byl Harry jistý, že byl nenávistný, a pak se spustil na kolena.

Harry si dal záležet, aby absolutně na nic nepomyslel a klekl si taky. Přiložil ucho k ultradlouhému uchu a těžce se soustředil na zvuk, který z něj k němu vyřvával.

„-Když už mluvíme o podezřelosti," řekl Snapeův posměvačný hlas, „možná bychom udělali dobře, kdybychom prošetřili skutečnost, že nebelvírští přišli o méně studentů než kterákoli jiná kolej."

„Možná," zavrčel Sirius v odpověď, „je to proto, že se dokážeme chránit líp než kterákoli jiná kolej."

„Ó, ano," řekl Snape. „Já sám jsem byl vždy ohromen Potterovou brilantní 'pojďme se všichni bezhlavě vrhnout do nebezpečí a porušit pár zákonů' metodou sebeobrany."

„Ten muž má recht," zašeptal Draco škádlivě.

Harry ucítil na tváři dech z Dracových úst a na čele ho šimraly Dracovy vlasy. Soustředil všechnu svoji pozornost na hlasy.

„Tys měl na Harryho vždycky spadeno!" zvolal Sirius.

„To není pravda," přerušil je mírně Brumbálův hlas. „Profesor Snape měl vždy nejvyšší zájem o Harryho dobro. Dohlížel na něj svědomitě jako otec."

Tohle vyvolalo společný a hlasitý protest. Harry si dokázal představit Brumbálův úsměv právě teď.

„To je samozřejmě pravda," řekl Snape. „Je to syn, kterého jsem nikdy neměl a tedy jej nemohl zanechat na stráni jako potravu pro vlky."

„Je to _Jamesův_ syn," zasyčel Sirius. „A ty mu nesaháš ani po kotníky!"

„Profesoři," řekl Brumbál. „Domnívám se, že tu nejsme proto, abychom diskutovali o charakterových nedostatcích studenta, který je, naštěstí, stále mezi námi. A také si nemyslím, že žádám příliš, když po vás chci jen trochu profesní zdvořilosti. Všichni jsme tu proto, abychom si vyslechli zprávy profesora Snapea, ne abychom poslouchali vaše hašteření."

„Co si budeme nalhávat, to bychom mohli dělat ve sborovně," vložil se do toho Lupin. „Ještě čaj?"

„Dva cukry, Remusi, děkuji," řekl Brumbál. „Dopřeješ nám to potěšení slyšet tvé zprávy, Severusi?"

Nastala pauza. Harry neměl rád pauzy. Pauzy ho nutily myslet na jiné věci než hlasy. Draco voněl jako – no, Harry to vlastně nepoznal, předpokládal, že jako osoba, nebo možná jako drahý šampon, protože těchhle věcí používal lahve. Hlavní bylo, že voněl dobře a byl blízko a hřál a bylo to špatné a bylo nefér, jak moc Harry chtěl... něco s tím udělat.

Sevřel ultradlouhé ucho, jako by to bylo životně důležité propojení se světem, v němž by nechtěl sexuálně obtěžovat svoje přátele.

Tohle je _důležité_. Nemá čas se chovat hloupě.

„Bylo to kouzlo _Captus_, jak se domníval profesor Lupin," řekl Snape naprosto odlišným hlasem a Harry se napřímil a najednou neměl se soustředěním pozornosti žádný problém. „Umisťuje je do koule Captus."

Harry se v myšlenkách vrátil k tomu, co říkal Draco na schůzi Mladého Řádu.

_Má se za to, že v poslední době byla temná magie použita k vytvoření vězení v koulích. Tisíců mrňavých Azkabanů, který může Ty-víš-kdo nosit po kapsách, který můžou střežit mozkomoři a ze kterých ani nemůže nikdo utéct._

„Jste si jistý?" zeptal se hlas, který zněl jako Kratiknotův.

„Viděl jsem to," odpověděl Snape pevně. „Pán zla ji nosí neustále u sebe. Zkusil jsem všechno, na co jsem dokázal přijít, ale nikdy jsem s ní nezůstal ani moment osamotě a nakonec jsem na sebe strhl podezření. Víte, že tady mám být jejich špehem, ale neřeknou mi, kdo je tím druhým špehem, a neustále mě sledují."

„Oni ho nejenom sledují." To byl hlas madam Pomfreyové. „Řediteli, ty kletby ho vyčerpaly. Potřebuje si pobýt na ošetřovně a on trvá na tom, že si nevezme náležitý čas na zotavení-"

„To není důležité," řekl Snape rázně. „Hlavní je, že používají kouzlo _Captus_. Ti, kdo zmizeli, nejsou mrtví a musí existovat způsob, jak je osvobodit."

„Záchranný tým," začal neohroženě Sirius.

„Nějaký druh zaklínadla, které překoná vzdálenosti," řekl zamyšleně Lupin.

„Ano," řekl profesor Kratiknot, „Vždycky jsem myslel-"

„Chci říct, že kdyby se daly _přemístit_ hmotné objekty, nebo kdyby se nám podařilo, aby Snape vytvořil přenášedlo-" ozval se hlas znějící jako profesorka Vectorová.

„Je to hrubá koule, barva lazuritu," pokračoval Snape suše, a pak se zarazil. „Vytvořit přenášedlo? Co jsem vám říkal o-"

Hlasy se zvedly a promísily v hádce.

„Opatřili jsme tuto místnost tlumícím kouzlem?" zeptal se mírně Brumbál.

Nastalo ticho.

„Och ne, ach, _prosím_," zasténal jemně Draco, natlačil se blíž a přimáčkl ucho k ultradlouhému uchu, ale to znamenalo, že se víc tiskl na Harryho, a tak prakticky sténal Harrymu do ucha.

Tohle musel dělat naschvál, rozhodně musel, a tak se na něho Harry rozzuřeně podíval, a uviděl, že nedělá. Byl soustředěný na rozhovor uvnitř, oči měl napůl zavřené a hlavu nakloněnou ke stěně a byl, ach Bože, tak blízko, že se okrajem tváře otíral o Harryho tvář a Harry cítil, jak se jeho vlastní kůže rozehřívá a na okamžik zauvažoval, jestli by Dracovi mohl olíznout krk a potom prohlašovat, že šlo o platonické gesto.

„_Silencio_," řekl profesor Kratiknot.

„Ále, sakra," řekl Draco a pak pohlédl na Harryho a prudce sebou trhnul dozadu.

Se zmizením rozptýlení v podobě Draca skoro na jeho klíně mohl zase pořádně myslet. Koule _Captus_. Budou muset podniknout další výlet do Oddělení s omezeným přístupem.

„No, dobrou zprávou je, že nejsou mrtví," řekla Hermiona. Všiml si, že vypadá unaveně, a Ron pořád vypadal, že je mu trochu špatně. Tento týden byli většinu nocí dlouho vzhůru.

„Jo," řekla Pansy a opřela se zády o zeď. „Ale co s tím naděláme? Když ani profesor Snape nemůže..."

Harry si pomyslel, že vypadá taky unaveně. Samozřejmě, že vypadá: samozřejmě, že oni všichni tak vypadali. Dokonce i Zabiniho lstivá tvář byla neklamně ztrhaná, a velké boty, o kterých si Pansy nejspíš myslela, že v nich vypadá drsně, způsobovaly akorát to, že vypadala jaksi křehce.

Nastal křehký okamžik rovnováhy, téměř-souladu, tady na temné chodbě, jednoduše proto, že byli unavení a zoufalí a už k sobě navzájem necítili jen čirou nedůvěru.

Harry pocítil krátký triumfální záchvěv. Všechna ta snaha za to stála, pomyslel si, a zadíval se na Draca, aby se s ním o triumf podělil. Draco nevypadal, že by ten okamžik zaznamenal. Šplhal se na nohy a teď, když nebyl tak blízko, si Harry pomyslel, že je možná ještě bledší než obvykle.

Bledý nebo ne, jeho obličej byl odhodlaný. „Dnes v noci schůze v mým pokoji," řekl stručně.

„Dobře," souhlasila Hermiona. „Ale jestli máme mít další, tak se budu hned muset jít věnovat troše učení na OVCE. Díky nebesům, že nemáme lektvary a můžu dohnat věštění z čísel."

„Och, Grangerová, jak vzrušující vedeš život," řekla Pansy. „Já jdu na prodlouženou pauzu na cigaretu." Znenadání se zaculila. „Dáš si ještě, Weasley?"

Ron zavřel oči. „Já budu zvracet," oznámil vyrovnaným hlasem. „A potom hodlám jít spát."

„Weasley, tak zoufale ti závidím tvý kouzlo a šarm," ušklíbl se Draco. „Jak si tě tahle z čísel věštící šťabajzna dokázala ulovit pro sebe je mi záhadou."

„Nedělej, že kritizuješ věštění z čísel," řekl Harry. „Viděl jsem tvoje barevně podtrhaný poznámky."

Draco vypadal vyvedený z rovnováhy. Pansy si zapálila a pak trochu zakašlala a praštila se do hrudi.

„Ten mládenec má recht," poznamenala po minutě. „Taky vím o pár knihách teorie, který jsi vážně nemusel číst."

„Et tu, Pansy," zašeptal Draco.

Ron se šklebil. „Malfoyi, ty _šprte_."

„Nejsem šprt, mám rozhled," vyštěkl Draco.

Harry se zasmál. „Vsadím se, o co chceš, že tuhle volnou hodinu využiješ taky k učení. Přiznej to. Vezmi poznámky do náruče."

Draco zvedl obočí. „Vlastně jsem myslel, že bychom mohli zajít na tu zmrzlinu, o které jsme mluvili před pár dny. Ale jestli tvý srdce patří poznámkám, běž samozřejmě studovat. Jsem si jistej, že Pansy se mnou s radostí zajde na čokoládovou zmrzlinu."

Harry vstal.

„Myslím, že bych se dal přesvědčit, abych si dal zmrzlinu," řekl. „Však víš. Ne že bych nebyl učením nadšenej," dodal a vrhnul pohled na Hermionin nesouhlasný výraz.

„Prosím, přestaňte mluvit o jídle," škemral Ron. „Hermiono, ona na mě kouří. Myslím, že se vážně možná pozvracím."

„Mohl bych tě doprovodit do zmijozelské umývárny," nabídl zdvořile Zabini. „Je blíž."

„Ne, díky," odpověděl Ron a vypadal, že se obává, aby se nechytil něco zmijozelského.

„Ne, děkuji," odpověděla Hermiona a vypadala, že se obává, aby něco zmijozelského nechytilo jeho. „Harry, myslím, že by ses vážně měl učit..."

„Budu, Hermiono, budu," slíbil Harry. „Jenom potřebuju cukr. Kvůli energii," navrhnul. „Kterou potom věnuju učení. Ehm, jak jinak."

Draco se ušklíbl svým rychlým šibalským úšklebkem. „O co jde, Grangerová?" zeptal se. „Ty nám nevěříš?"

Zabini na Harryho zlostně hleděl, Pansy se halila do oblaku kouře, Ron vypadal, že by mohl každým okamžikem zvracet všemi směry a Hermiona vypadala velice úzkostlivě.

„Vrátíme se brzy," slíbil Harry, popadl Draca za paži a prchal.

* * *

><p>„Tohle je kavárna," hádal se Draco. „Máš si objednat kávu."<p>

„Máš si objednat kávu, Draco, ne celý kávový menu."

„Nerýpej, Harry, je to znak slaboduchosti." Draco zaklapl svoje menu. „Trvám na své objednávce," řekl pevně číšnici. „Cappuccino, espresso a latte, prosím."

„Myslel jsem, že jdeme na zmrzlinu," bručel Harry. „Čokoládovou zmrzlinu, prosím."

„Zrovna jsem se ke zmrzlině dostával," informoval ho Draco. „Dal bych si moka."

„A dav je _šokován_," řekl Harry a zazubil se na něho.

K jeho překvapení se číšnice zachichotala. Vzhlédl k ní a k jeho ještě většímu úžasu na něj mrkla.

„Jsem to pochopila," řekla. „Mimochodem, hezké džíny."

Odkráčela, zatímco si Harry pořád ještě dával dohromady, že opravdu nemluvila s Dracem. Pohlédl na Draca a ústy naznačil, „_Já_?"

Draco se na něho zářivě usmál. „Ty," potvrdil jasně. „Byla hezká, nemyslíš? A je starší. Myslím," řekl velice rozmýšlivě, „že bys ji měl pře-kriznout."

„Krize není sloveso," řekl mu nedotčeně Harry.

Draco přehlíživě mávl pytlíkem cukru. „Ty víš, co myslím. Nech ji, aby použila svou sofistikovanost a vnadný tělo k ujasnění tvé chlapecké naivity a zmatenosti! Víš, že to chceš!"

Harry zamrkal. „Myslím, že bys měl přestat číst tu mudlovskou červenou knihovnu."

„Přestaň odbíhat od tématu," řekl Draco nadutě. „Kromě toho jsem ti řekl, že je čtu jenom proto, abych se posmíval imbecilním mudlovským autorům. Myslím, že bys ji měl pře-kriznout hned teď!"

„Není zrovna milý posmívat se spisovatelům milostných románů, nemůžou se bránit."

„_Já_ nejsem milej a myslím si, že je větší sranda se lidem vysmívat, když jsou bezmocní," řekl Draco. „Když brečí, je to ještě lepší. A teď ji pře-krizni jako říjnej hranostaj!"

„Ztiš se, Draco, nebo tě uslyší!" vykřikl Harry a vyhnul se zvědavému pohledu jakéhosi páru, který vypadal nesvůj, když jeden na druhého nemohli mluvit a rozptyloval je Dracův zvýšený hlas.

Draco po něm hodil balíček cukru a zdálo se, že to vzdal.

„Říkal jsem, že jsou tyhle džíny tvá velikost," dodal nepřítomně. „Jsem módní génius. Och ano, a _nejsem_ šprt."

„Neřekl jsem, že jsi," upozornil ho Harry.

Draco se zlostně podíval. „Naznačil jsi to. Naznačil jsi to před _Weasleym_. Jenom proto, že se věnuju intelektuálním činnostem, na rozdíl od jiných lidí, kteří jsou sportovní fanatici bez mozku a taky sedí u tohohle stolu a jejich jméno se rýmuje s 'lotr'"

Číšnice se vrátila s podnosem plným Dracovy kávy, za kterou ji Draco odměnil svým pomalým, jasným úsměvem. Ona se znovu usmála na Harryho a Harry začal vážně uvažovat o tom, jestli nemá problémy se zrakem.

„Nejsem sportovní fanatik bez mozku," opravil ho Harry. „Mám toho v hlavě spoustu. Celá tahle věc s porážením zla je něco, co jsi vynechal: je to má práce od mých jedenácti let. Nemám čas na poezii."

„Protože nemáš duši," řekl Draco poklidně, očividně přivedený vší tou kávou do stavu nirvány. Začal míchat všechny šálky, jeden po druhém. „Vážně. Jeden koníček. Kromě famfrpálu. Porážení zla se nepočítá. Do toho. Jmenuj jeden. Vyzývám tě."

„Ehm..." řekl Harry a snědl vrchovatou lžíci čokoládové zmrzliny, aby ten krutý okamžik oddálil. „Rád, hm. Sbírám kartičky z čokoládových žabek!" řekl s úlevou.

Draco na něho zíral a upil z jedné svojí kávy, velice pomalu, jako by měl potřebovat každou kapku a musel je rozdělit na příděly.

„Harry," řekl konečně naznačujícím tónem.

„Co je?" zeptal se Harry.

„Harrrrrry."

V hlase kohokoliv jiného nebyl onen tichý, loudivý tón něco, co může být okamžitě a děsivě atraktivní.

„Co je?" vyštěkl Harry.

„Smím si půjčit tvoje brýle?"

Harry mu je podal dřív, než si uvědomil, jak strašně hloupou věc právě udělal. Zamžoural a dával to za vinu Dracovi, jehož tvář byla nyní bledou šmouhou se zvlněnými brýlemi na nose.

Draco snížil hlas.

„Ehm," řekl. „Jsem, ehm, Harry Potter. A můj intelekt se od dvanácti let vážně nevyvinul. Mám fakt rád, hm, famfrpál, a taky, zlo je špatný. Přes ty chytrý věci je fakt lepší Hermiona. Děkuju za váš čas."

„Fajn," řekl Harry a co nejlépe se pokusil vystihnout protáhlý způsob mluvení. „Jsem Draco Malfoy. Myslím si, že jsem cool, ale mám barevně podtrhaný poznámky a myslím, že jsem posedlej sám sebou, ale skoro každej den mám záchvaty vzteku a myslím, že jsem dar ženám od Boha, ale ta číšnice dělá oči na mýho zjevně opálenějšího a svalnatějšího kamaráda. Řekl bych, že bych se měl víc věnovat famfrpálu, kterej mám vlastně fakt rád, ale právě teď o něm mluvím snobsky, protože jsem taky příšernej, otřesnej snob."

Draco po něm hodil další sáček cukru.

„Jsem, ehm, jenom obyčejnej chlapec, jako každej jinej," kontroval. „Promiňte, pro koho jste říkali, že chcete ten autogram? Oukej, bezva. Víte, kdo je děsnej? Lidi s předsudky! Myslím, že by měli být všichni vyloučení ze společnosti a pokud možno zabiti, protože my jsme lepší než oni. Hele! Tady je zlo! Měl bych upozornit patřičný autority? Ne, protože jsem Harry Potter a je mojí posvátnou povinností ho přemoct! Jsem zhoubou sil temnoty!"

Tahle čokoládová zmrzlina byla pravděpodobně lepší, když jste se s ní nedusili a nesmáli se.

„Jednou jsem měl proslov o podvádění jako formě umění," protáhl Harry, „a mám kamaráda s poznámkami, kterej mi to potvrdí. Mám v hlavě seznam studentů, u kterých můžu počítat s tím, že se rozbrečí, když na ně budu zlej, a moc mluvím – hej-"

Draco nechal být sáčky s cukrem a začal házet papírové ubrousky. Harry se přikrčil.

„Musíš se uklidnit, Siriusi!" řekl za nimi Lupin. „Jak můžeme cokoliv udělat, když-"

„On s tím začal!" přerušil ho Sirius, kráčel před Lupinem a černý hábit mu vlál. „Já ne – ahoj, Harry!" Na okamžik vypadal jasně a rozradostněně a pak se jeho výraz proměnil, když vrhnul pohled na Draca. „Jsi tu se svým kamarádem, jak vidím," poznamenal.

„Jak milé," řekl Lupin, který šel mnohem poklidněji za Siriusem a chytil ho za loket. „Sice ne až tak zákonné, ale velmi milé. Zdravím, chlapci. Pane Malfoyi, profesor Snape chce mluvit s vámi, slečnou Parkinsonovou a panem Zabinim při nejbližší příležitosti. Budu předstírat, že jsem toto záškoláctví neviděl."

„Jsem si jistý, že to byl celé nápad toho zmijozelského spratka," řekl vedle Lupina ne-tak-docela-polohlasně Sirius.

„Jo," řekl Harry hlasitě, „protože jak všichni víme, Nebelvíři pravidla _nikdy_ neporušují."

Lupin se zasmál, pak se usmál na Draca a odvrátil se, aby objednal dvě kávy s sebou. Sirius zůstal stát u jejich stolu a podezíravě shlížel na Draca. Draco se pod jeho pohledem nasupil a klepal prsty na jeden ze svých šálků s kávou.

Potom začal docela zlehka zpívat. „Oblečte svůj fialový dres," prohlásil. „Vstávejte, rytíři ještě dnes..."

Na Siriusově tváři vzkvetla rozzuřenost zlomek sekundy poté, co Harry začal tiše zpívat zpátky. „Zmijozelem zní chorál," připomněl Dracovi a Draco zpěv přerušil, aby se na něho zaksichtil.

„_Zrádce_," zvolal a nakopl Harryho do holeně.

Na to, že to byl Draco, to docela dost bolelo.

„Au," řekl Harry vesele. „Všechno v pořádku, Siri – profesore Blacku?"

Sirius měl ten nedotčený výraz, který měl pokaždé, když mu někdo řekl profesore Blacku, jako by neměl představu, koho tím myslí, a pak se vzchopil k úsměvu na Harryho, tak jako vždycky.

„Ano, fajn, fajn," řekl, zlostně pohlédl na Draca a vypadal, že má o tomhle tématu pochybnosti. „Co kdyby ses u mě někdy stavil, Harry? Zaslechl jsem, že ty a mladá Ginny Weasleyová-"

Harry se zašklebil. Siriusův úsměv se změnil v šibalský.

„Nic, kvůli čemu by ses měl cítit trapně, Harry-"

„Možná jen tvá zvědavost ohledně milostných životů studentů," poznamenal Lupin a podával Siriusovi jeho kávu. „Lidé by si mohli začít myslet, že nemáš žádný vlastní."

„_Náměsíčníku_," vykřikl Sirius zděšeným hlasem.

„Nehihnějte se, pane Malfoyi," dodal Lupin. „Jednoho dne sám budete starý a šedivý."

Draco pohodil hlavou. „Nebudu," řekl a zaculil se. „Já budu popelavě blond."

Sirius Dracovi věnoval rozhořčený a stále ještě podezíravý pohled, pak Harrymu ustaraný, a potom vykráčel z obchodu. Lupin se s nimi rozloučil a pak ho rezignovaně následoval.

Draco se za Siriusem zlostně díval a pak se velice úmyslně znovu uvelebil ve svě židli. „Jsem profesor Black," řekl tichým hlasem. „Nikdy není moje chyba, když mi ujedou nervy a chovám se jako naprostej idiot. Dělám si, co chci, protože jsem lepší než všichni ostatní a rozhodně nejsem naprosto sociálně nepřizpůsobivej kvůli dvanácti rokům v base, kdy se mě mohli dotýkat jenom mozkomorové..."

Harry se na něho zamračil a pak zvedl jeden z ubrousků a dal si ho na hlavu.

„Jsem profesor _Snape_," prohlásil. „Nesnáším děti, západy slunce, motýlky a koťátka. Zatrpklost mi prosakuje z vlasových váčků."

Draco dal hlavu na stranu.

„Bod uznán," připustil. „A teď si Harry, pro Boha živýho, sundej ten ubrousek z hlavy, než tě uvidí ta pěkná číšnice."

* * *

><p>„Vážně se o tom nechci bavit," řekl Harry a nervózně se vrtěl.<p>

„Nechceš? Nechceš? Chtění do toho nepleť, Pottere," řekl mu Draco a zle se na něho zaksichtil. „Když odmítneš pře-kriznout oprsklou mladou číšnici, musí tví přátelé vzít věci do svých rukou. Musíme probádat podivné kouty tvé psýchy, nebo tě odsoudit k životu v hořké samotě. A teď šup, musel jsi být do někoho zabouchlej."

„Ano, do Cho, to jsem ti řekl!" řekl rozhořčeně Harry.

Draco trval na tom, že zpátky půjdou tou dlouhou cestou a půjdou kolem jezera a Harry by proti tomu nevznesl jedinou námitku, kdyby se neukázalo, že Dracovým jediným životním cílem je Harryho příšerně ztrapnit.

„Ano, _a_?" zeptal se Draco.

„Cho Changová," zopakoval tvrdošíjně Harry a držel se toho, co věděl. „Skoro tři roky. Jsem ten věrnej typ."

„Ty jsi ten typ tvrdohlavej pronásleovatel," opravil ho Draco. „A to je vskutku smutný. No tak, Harry, prosím! Bylo ti patnáct celej rok! Musel být někdo další. Potřebujeme celou řadu. Zabouchnutí do sousedky, učitele, Weasleyho, tvojí tety. Slibuju, že tě nebudu odsuzovat. Ani když je to příšerně abnormální, ani když je to ropucha nebo Ron Weasley."

„Hej, Ron není tak špatnej," protestoval Harry.

Draco dramaticky vztyčil prst. „Aha!"

„Ne!" řekl Harry. „Je můj kámoš roky. To by bylo jako být zabouchlej do Hermiony!"

„Aha!"

„Přestaň to říkat!" zařval Harry.

Bylo znepokojující, to zvrácené světlo v Dracových očích, když si myslel, že se dostává k průlomu. Taky musel přestat ukazovat na nevinné lidi.

„Potřebuju se napít," oznámil Draco, protočil oči a vytáhl z džínů placatku.

„To je kafe, že jo? Měl jsi už čtyři šálky."

Draco zúžil oči. „Nějak nevím, na co narážíš." Naklonil placatku.

„Kromě toho to není tak divný," zamumlal Harry. „Plno lidí nebylo v patnácti do nikoho zabouchlých. Ron nebyl. A cos myslel tím učitelem?"

Draco zvedl obočí. „Každá holka v Bradavicích chtěla zvláštní výuku s profesorem Lockhartem, pamatuješ?"

„Uch, jo," řekl Harry. „Ale, chci říct – ty jsi nikdy nebyl zabouchlej do učitele, ne?"

Pohlédl na Draca a užasl, když viděl, že trochu zrůžověl.

„Aha," řekl mírně.

„Sklapni, ty," řekl Draco a zrůžověl ještě o odstín víc. „Bylo mi třináct."

„To jsi byl vyspělej," podotknul Harry. „Takže, kdo to byl?"

Ruměnec si razil cestu dolů přes jeho lícní kosti a byl jasnější. Harry doufal, že neuslyší něco nechutného, jako profesorka Trelawneyová.

„Bylo to jenom na malou chvilku," vykrucoval se Draco.

„Když procházíme každej detail mýho života, myslím, že ty se můžeš taky trochu podělit."

Draco věnoval své placatce s kávou uštvaný pohled. „Nemáš dovoleno tohle opakovat," informoval ho. „Profesor Lupin."

Pak si dopřál další lok kávy. Harry se zastavil a zíral na něho.

„_Cože_?" řekl. „Ale ty nejsi – chci říct, jsi-"

Draco mu věnoval jediný pohled a pak se zakuckal kávou. Harry sledoval, stále ve stádiu šoku, jak Draco pokračoval v kašlání a dvakrát se zasvíjel. Nakonec dostal trochu starost a dotkl se Dracova ramene.

„Neumíráš, že ne?" zeptal se.

Draco vzhlédl, oči mu slzely. „Ano," zaskřehotal.

„Och," řekl Harry. „Ehm. Nějaká poslední přání?"

„Jak můžeš být tak blbej?" vyptával se Draco stále trochu chraptivě. Napřímil se. „Chci říct, jestli jsi ne – Harry, nemůžeš tady pobíhat a nahodile líbat kluky, aniž bys znal jejich preference! Někdo tě praští. Někdo by měl – ó, dobrej Bože," řekl, jak ho napadla další nepochybně šílená myšlenka. „Nepolíbil jsi Weasleyho, že ne?"

„_Ne_!" Harry skoro zakřičel. „Nelíbal jsem nikoho!"

Draco mu věnoval ostrý pohled.

„Kromě – hm, těch lidí, o kterých už víš," řekl Harry a cítil, jak se pod límečkem zahřívá. Tohle mu přišlo velice nefér, jelikož to byl Draco, kdo dělal odhalení a mával s nimi okolo. „Profesor Lupin?" řekl. „Profesor _Lupin_? _Proč_? Ne, že bych ho neměl rád," dodal chvatně. „Skvělej chlap. Jeden z nejlepších."

„Bylo to jenom malý nepatrný zabouchnutí," řekl Draco lhostejně. „Zacházel se Zmijozely stejně jako s kýmkoliv jiným. To je vzácnost, víš. A byl inteligentní, dobrej učitel a vtipnej." Odmlčel se, pak se uculil a olízl si rty. „A líbil se mi jeho hlas, a to jak mu vlasy padaly do očí. Ale oblečení hrozný."

„Dobře," řekl Harry slabě a snažil se, aby do sebe jakési dva kousky znovu zapadly.

„Byla to jenom jedna z těchhle věcí. Potom jsem se zabouchl do Pansy a úplně na to zapomněl."

„Dobře – ne, počkat, hele, Pansy je holka-"

„Ó, dobrej postřeh," řekl Draco. „Víš, je dost dobře možný mít rád _obojí_-"

„Já vím, vím," řekl mu Harry.

„Och, ty víš?" zeptal se Draco a udělal gesto, které vypadalo jako tuze dramatické mlácení. „No, dobře, protože jsem se zrovna chystal začít úplně od začátku a vysvětlit ti, jak se dělají děti."

„Nejsem blbej," řekl Harry. „Jenom jsem nestrávil dětství psaním milostných dopisů Lupinovi."

„Vsadím se, že si pořád myslíš, že je to otázka čápů. Vsadím se, že celá tahle krize je založená na naprostým zmatku kvůli ptákům."

Harry si s jistou dávkou rozrušení shrnul vlasy dozadu. Draco gestikuloval a mluvil příliš rychle, a tohle byla ta nejbizarnější konverzace, jakou kdy vedl.

„Ale mluvíš o holkách," poukázal najednou.

Draco zvedl obočí. „Přirozeně, že ano. Mám rád holky, holky jsou úžasný, a taky mi to přišlo příhodnější. Tak například, tebe baví famfrpál a sbírání kartiček z čokoládových žabek. Bavíš se se mnou o famfrpálu, ale o celé té věci s kartičkami ne, protože já nejsem nadšenej sběratel. Podobně se já můžu bavit o famfrpálu s tebou, ale o kartičkách z čokoládových žabek se Zabinim. Jestli mě chápeš."

Harry se zamračil. „Chápu, ale vyvolává to u mě dost příšerný obrázky," řekl. „Proč jsi mi to nikdy neřekl?"

„Myslel jsem, že to _víš_!" zvolal Draco. „Není to tajemství nebo nic takovýho, byl jsem _zdvořilej_, nechtěl jsem, abys byl nesvůj, byl jsem _slušnej_. Nikdy ses neptal na ten vztah, co jsem měl před Vánoci, když jsem se o něm zmínil, předpokládal jsem, že jsi zaslechl ty drby."

„Prosím, ne profesor Lupin," řekl Harry a polila ho hrůza.

Draco se na něho zaksichtil. „Harry, prosímtě! Ne, samozřejmě, že ne. Terry Boot."

Harryho začínala bolet hlava. „Cože, on taky?"

„No," Draco se zarazil. „Vlastně si nejsem jistej. Možná jsem byl jenom experiment, abych ti řekl pravdu. Říkal, že nikdy dřív nic podobnýho neudělal. Hele, tohle není... příjemný."

Draco si projel rukou vlasy a Harry na něho pohlédl s obavou. Vítr je už rozcuchal, ale tohle gesto bylo vždycky znakem extrémního vnitřního zmatku.

„Promiň," řekl tichým hlasem. „Nechtěl jsem – nemusíš mi to říkat."

Draco mu věnoval drobný boční úsměv a srazil se s Harrym ramenem.

„Ne, to je dobrý," řekl. „Začal ohledně toho být trochu sentimentální, a bylo to celý docela komplikovaný. A ke konci to nemělo moc jiskru. Nemám rád, když se lidi chovají hloupě, to je všechno. Nevadí mi to."

„Aha," odpověděl Harry pomalu. Trochu se opřel o Dracovo rameno. Bylo to uklidňující.

„Tohle ti vadí?" zeptal se Draco. „Chci říct, vím, že si procházíš krizí a tak, ale může ti třeba va-"

„Ne!" řekl Harry rychle. „Ne, ne, nevadí mi to. Ne, je to v pohodě, úplně, jsem jenom překvapenej. I kdybych nebyl – i kdybych ne – ehm. Ne, jistěže ne." Na mysl mu přišla další příšerná myšlenka. „Hm. Draco, mohl bych se tě zeptat-"

Draco vypadal povzbuzeně. To Harryho naplnilo hrůzou.

„Tohle by ti mohlo pomoct s tvojí krizí, že jo," spekuloval. Tak se ptej. Jsem ti oporou. Cokoliv chceš."

„Dobře," řekl Harry rozpačitě. „Už jsi někdy – sbíral kartičky z čokoládových žabek s Blaise Zabinim?"

„Párkrát," odpověděl Draco. „V šestým ročníku."

_Kamarádství, kde párkrát k něčemu došlo_, řekl tehdy Draco. Harry měl za to, že šlo o Morag jaksetojmenuje.

„Tak, jak jsi – teda-"

„No, jak jsem řekl, trochu jsem se zabouchl do profesora Lupina," začal Draco.

„Prosím, přeskoč dál," pobízel ho Harry.

„Pak jsme v sobě s Pansy našli zalíbení a nakonec jsme se dostali k tomu, že jsme spolu chodili, a tohle se rozpadlo těsně před koncem pátýho ročníku. To léto jsem sháněl nějakou podporu proti Pánovi zla u starých rodin – jenom nenápadný dotazy, chápeš, a tam byl jeden kluk z Kruvalu, co byl trochu starší než já. V šestým ročníku jsme se párkrát poflakovali se Zabinim, a to léto jsem se pak seznámil s jednou holkou s Krásnohůlek, která byla dcerou jedné matčiny přítelkyně. Potom to byl Terry a vypadá to, že už máme všech pět."

Draco se triumfálně podíval na Harryho, jako kdyby očekával, že ho najednou cosi osvítí a okamžitě si začne balit kufry do Kruvalu nebo něco takového.

„Dvě holky a tři kluci," řekl Harry. „To je... víc kluků než holek."

„Pěknej výpočet. Dobře. Tyhle věci se prostě stanou," řekl mu Draco. „Není to jako bojovej plán nebo nic takovýho. Vždyť na tom nijak zvlášť nesejde."

„Jasně," řekl Harry.

Na něco, na čem nijak zvlášť nesešlo, měl až příliš pocit, že mu hlava snad od šoku upadne. Zamžoural na rozbouřené vody jezera a nejasným a krutým způsobem to sváděl na ně.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi to nevěděl," poznamenal Draco, jako by to teď bylo urovnáno. „Proč jsi to, pro všechno na světě, teda udělal? To ses nebál, že mi hrábne a praštím tě?"

Ze všech možných otázek. Proč to, pro všechno na světě, udělal, jako kdyby se sám sebe neptal na totéž už od chvíle, kdy se to stalo. Protože byl tehdy šťastný, a nemusel myslet, a byl ve stavu tolik vzdáleném všemu tomuhle zmatku, starostem a strachu, s nimiž se všichni museli v těchto dnech vypořádávat, že se teď ani nezdálo možné vrátit se a zjistit přesně proč.

„Nee," řekl Harry. „Zvládl bych tě."

„To určitě," řekl mu Draco. „Neopovažuj se pochybovat o bojové zdatnosti rodu Malfoyů. Smím ti připomenout, jak jsem tě úplně rozdrtil v tom mudlovským souboji před pár měsíci-"

„Ano, ale já jsem tě porazil v nejmíň dvou rvačkách v pátým ročníku," hádal se Harry. „Můžu tě úplně _rozcupovat_."

„Ta první se nepočítá, pomáhal ti jeden z té Weasleyovic sebranky," odsekl Draco rozhořčeně. „A v té druhé nás zastavili a to se počítá jako remíza."

Odvrátili se od jezera a zamířili zpátky k Bradavicím. Harry se snažil nemyslet na všechny tyhle nové věci, snažil se prostě uvolnit a být šťastný, tak jako byl v kavárně. Už tak bylo všechno dost složité a všichni museli většinu času myslet na přežití, a štěstí bylo prostě smeteno ze stolu.

„Remíza? Ha," řekl. „Zřetelně si vybavuju, že jsem vyzval k odvetě, a ty sis pro ni nikdy nepřišel. Bojíš se, Malfoyi?"

Pro teď byl prostě jen s Dracem.

„Malfoy nezná strach," odpověděl Draco nadutě a pak se zakřenil. „No, více či méně."

„Trochu více, když dojde na obří pavouky," poznamenal Harry.

„Potřebuju jít za profesorem Snapem," řekl mu Draco. „A ty jsi zlej člověk."

Harry, držící se svého tématu, zmínil celou tu záležitost se Zapovězeným lesem, ba i samotného Hagrida. Draco mu to oplatil poznámkou o mozkomorech, a Harry měl pocit, že musí podotknout něco o tom, jak se jistá přítomná osoba hlásila dobrovolně jako první k hipogryfům, pak tahle jistá osoba v hrůze zaváhala a schytala škrábanec jako pitomý moula.

Pak už byli zpátky v Bradavicích a Draco byl pryč.

* * *

><p>„Nechápu, jak by mohl kdokoliv vědět, že bude ta malá tyčinka jedovatá. Myslím, že by se to mohlo stát každýmu," tvrdil Ron. „Nemyslíš, Harry?"<p>

„Hm, jo," řekl Harry.

Takže – tenhle poznatek, zlepšil to, nebo zhoršil? Draco neutekl proto, že ho odpuzovalo pomyšlení na kluky, ale proto, že nebyl nijak zvlášť nadšený pomyšlením na Harryho.

„Kdokoli, kdo má alespoň základní znalosti ze studia mudlů, by to věděl," nesouhlasila Hermiona. „Byl jsi na návštěvě u mě doma, Rone, viděl jsi mého otce kouřit dýmku. A měl bys nejlíp vědět, že si nemáš nic brát od té krávy Pansy Parkinsonové. Mám pravdu, Harry?"

„Řekl bych, že jo," odpověděl Harry.

No, Draco byl vždycky celý žhavý poukazovat na to, že se Harry špatně obléká a že má hrozné vlasy. Má brýle, které si ustavičně rozbíjí a odpornou velkou jizvu na čele a řekl by, že to všechno je stěží jedna z těch věcí, které uvrhují děvčata do divoké touhy, nebo kluky, kterým se líbí kluci. Nebo kluky, kterým se líbí holky, kluci a Lupin.

„Myslel jsem, že teď máme všichni hrát velkou šťastnou rodinku," řekl Ron. „Snažil jsem se spolupracovat, jak jste chtěli vy dva, a skončil jsem otrávenej. Je to tak, jak jsem vždycky říkal, Zmijozelům nemůžete věřit ani nos mezi očima."

„Ano, to dá rozum," řekl Harry.

Takže – Terry Boot. Tichý a inteligentní, a má rád knihy. Harry odhadoval, že to se Dracovi líbí, ale přece si s někým nezačnete jen proto, že máte oba rádi čtení, to by to Hermiona a madam Pinceová daly dohromady už před léty.

Šlo o to, že mu připadalo špatné myslet na kluky jako na – no, atraktivní. Harry věděl, jak to mělo být, z toho, co kdy Sirius, Brumbál a všichni ostatní řekli. Jednoho dne by měl být jako jeho rodiče, a holky budou krásné a on se ožení s tou, která se mu bude líbit nejvíc a tragédie jeho rodičů bude odčiněna a on bude šťastný tak, jako měli být oni.

Věděl, jak říct, jestli jsou holky atraktivní, ale připadalo mu mimo, úplně špatné uvažovat o tom, jestli jsou atraktivní kluci. Věděl, když byli pohlední, ale srovnávat to... Věděl, jak říct, jestli jsou holky atraktivní, ale nezdálo se, že ho to zajímá. Nedovedl přemýšlet o tom, jestli je kluk atraktivní, ale prostě něco bylo na Dracově úsměvu, jeho nose, nebo jeho krku, o čem zkrátka nemohl přemýšlet bez toho.

No, co záleželo na tom, proč se Dracovi líbí Terry Boot.

Uvědomil si, že na něho Ron s Hermionou zírají.

„Omlouvám se," řekl. „Řekl jsem něco špatně?"

„Nechápu, proč se musíme táhnout napříč školou jenom proto, abys na mě mohla řvát," bručel Ron na Hermionu. „To můžeš dělat stejně dobře i ve společenské místnosti. Ginny si to zapíše a později to přečte mamce."

„Ticho," řekla Hermiona a zastavila se u dveří do učebny magických formulí.

„Co děláš?" zeptal se Harry potichu.

„Zaslechla jsem, jak profesorka Vectorová říkala Blaise Zabinimu, že Snape chce, aby sem přišel," zašeptala Hermiona. „Jestli je Snape tak znepokojený, že posílá Zmijozelům zprávy prostřednictvím jiných učitelů, pak chci slyšet, co má na srdci."

Harry se nad tím zamyslel a pak přikývl. Jestli je to důležité, pak to samozřejmě musí slyšet. Tak jednoduché to bylo.

Když ale zaslechl Pansyin hlas, který se zlomil, když mluvila, vrhnul pohled na Rona a spatřil v jeho tváři ve velkém svoji vlastní provinilou stísněnost.

„Pane, prosím, to nemůžete," řekla. „M-můj bratr říkal, že o vás lidi nemluví dobře. A všichni víme, že vás mučí – nemůžete se tam vrátit. Zabijí vás a pak nebudete prospěšnej nikomu."

Při posledních slovech se jí hlas ošklivě zachvěl.

„Něco na tom je, pane. Stojí to za to?" ptal se Zabini.

Snapeův hlas byl hrubý chrapot. Harry si vzpomněl, jaká krutá slova slyšel ten hlas pronášet, a jak ten hlas nesnášel od první chvíle, co ho zaslechl cokoli říct.

„Drží tam moje studenty," řekl. „Existuje šance, že se k nim dostanu. Nemám na vybranou."

„A co my?" zeptal se Zabini.

„A co Draco?" vyptávala se Pansy. „Nemůže se pořád chovat, jako by byl ředitelem koleje, to je směšné, věci se hroutí a nemůžeme důvěřovat-"

„Jsem v pohodě. Zvládám to," řekl ostře Draco a zněl uraženě. To byl celý Draco, uražený tím, že si lidé nemyslí, že je všemocný. „Proč by tady měl zůstat a dívat se, jak všichni zmizíme taky? Tady s tím nemůže nic dělat."

„Draco má naprostou pravdu," poznamenal Snape a zněl nepříjemně a neochotně, a pyšně. „Musím být tam, kde budu vám všem nejvíc k užitku."

„Potřebujeme vás _tady_," řekla Pansy a hlas měla najednou jaksi zatvrzelý a obavami bez sebe. „Pane, _zemřete_-"

„Tohle je válka," přerušil ji Draco rozzuřeným hlasem a Harry si pomyslel, že to signalizuje, že sám je taky vyděšený a rozrušený.

On a Hermiona se natahovali, aby slyšeli víc, když se Ron od dveří odtáhl a na oba se podíval.

„Ona – myslím, že bude brečet," řekl ustaraně. „Tohle bychom neměli poslouchat."

Hermiona zaváhala. „Možná, že jim chce říct ještě něco-"

„To je mi fuk, nehodlám odposlouchávat, jak holka brečí," řekl rázně Ron. Ustoupil od dveří a Hermiona na něho vrhla pohled a pak ho neochotně následovala.

Harry stál u dveří a váhal. Nechtěl nikoho špehovat, ale odcházející Snape byla důležitá zpráva a Draco bude zcela všehoschopný, pokud si myslí, že zachovat tajemství bude pro Zmijozel nejlepší.

Musel myslet na všechny ostatní. Tohle bylo příliš důležité.

Jeho morální dilema bylo vyřešeno, když Ron, který vypadal pořád ještě vynervovaně, promluvil příliš nahlas.

„Snape umí být zatraceně hroznej," řekl. „Možná bude nejlepší, když odejde."

Uvnitř místnosti všechno ztichlo. Harry odstoupil od dveří okamžik předtím, než se rozlétly dokořán a ven vykráčela Pansy Parkinsonová. Nevypadala, že se chystá rozplakat. Vypadala naprosto rozlíceně.

„Proč mu to neřekneš do tváře?" vyptávala se a praštila Rona do nosu.

„_Au_!" vykřikl Ron. „Ty _mrcho_!"

Hermiona nasadila chladný výraz a pohlédla na Draca, který se objevil ve dveřích.

„Myslela jsem, že podporuješ mezikolejní harmonii?" zdůraznila. „Co hodláš udělat s tímhle?"

Dracova tvář už byla trochu moc bledá. Zúžil oči, když pohlédl na Hermioninu vyčítavou tvář, na Pansy s poletujícími tmavými vlasy a na Rona s krví, která mu prosakovala skrz prsty.

„No," řekl a rozhodně přistoupil k Ronovi, „Kvůli němu bych to mohl porušit."

Harry si stoupl mezi ně, aniž by nad tím vůbec uvažoval.

„Neopovažuj se," vyštěkl.

A ten ochranitelský pud k jeho ohroženým přátelům, to nové zmatené rozhořčení kvůli tomu, že Snape odchází a Harry ho nikdy neměl rád, ale Zmijozelové ho potřebují a myšlenky na to, že si od Dracovy zpovědi nepřestal lámat hlavu, se změnily v zuřivost.

Draco zvedl své chladné šedé oči k Harryho tváři a záměrně řekl, „Neříkej mi, co mám dělat, Pottere."

Potom Harryho odstrčil z cesty.

Nebo se o to pokusil. Pokusil se ho srazit na stranu, ale Harry se obrátil, zachytil ránu ramenem a druhým ramenem vrazil Dracovi tvrdě do hrudi.

„Tak nevyhrožuj mým přátelům!"

Draco přimhouřil oči. „Budu víc než jenom vyhrožovat," slibil a praštil Harryho do pusy.

Harry nejasně zaznamenal, že přesně takhle surový je Draco tehdy, když je vyděšený, a stejně nejasně zaznamenal krev, která se mu vyřinula do pusy. Většina jeho mysli mu ozvěnou vracela burácení v uších, když vyrazil a praštil s Dracem o zeď.

_Nemám rád, když se lidi chovají hloupě, to je všechno._

Týdny se cítil zahanbeně a trapně a představoval si Dracovu hrůzu, a celou tu dobu...

„Myslím, že bys měl prostě držet hubu," zavrčel Harry a máchnul po Dracovi, znovu přitisklém ke zdi se zrudlou tváří přímo žadonící o namlácení.

Draco uhnul a Harryho klouby udeřily proti zdi. Než se zotavil z bolestivého šoku, popadl ho Draco za košili, zatímco uhýbal, a pokusil se ho vyvést z rovnováhy.

_Vždyť na tom nijak zvlášť nesejde._

Harry se nesnažil udržet, uslyšel, jak se jeho košile roztrhla, a jak padal, popadl Draca a mrštil s ním dolů pod sebe. Potom Draca praštil do oka.

„Ne, Harry!" řekla Hermiona.

„Do toho, Harry!" zařval Ron.

„Nezasahuj, Pansy." To byl Zabini.

„Co má tohle znamenat?" Profesor Snape.

Tak jako krev vzadu v jeho krku byly i hlasy nedůležité a vzdálené. Na čem záleželo, byl Draco, vyděšený, zoufalý a taky doopravdy naštvaný na Harryho, ret odhrnutý přes zuby. Zkusil se po Harrym ohnat a minul, ale Harrymu se posunuly brýle, vyhnul se ráně a pak byl svět jenom šmouha. Soustředil se na bledou šmouhu, když se Draco vzepřel a zuřivě se pod ním zazmítal, držel ho přišpendleného, i když Draco udělal výpad vzhůru a praštil svým čelem proti Harryho. Dal mu ránu do žeber a pokusil se ho pevně uchopit za košili, aby ho mohl přidržet na místě a pořádně ho udeřit.

_Proč jsi to, pro všechno na světě, udělal?_

„_Okamžitě_ toho nechte! Sundejte z něho pana Pottera!"

Ten ostrý, nepatrný zvuk, který Draco vydal, když mu Harry přirazil ramena zpátky k podlaze, se zdál být mnohem důležitější, ale byl to ten hlas, co vyvolalo zásah zvenčí.

Harryho popadly ruce a táhly ho pryč, bojujícího, aby unikl z jejich stisku a vrátil se k Dracovi. Když ho odtahovali, schytal od něho Draco ránu do břicha.

Draco se na něho pokusil skočit, ale když se prudce zvedal, Ron ho popadl za košili.

„Tak to _ne_, Malfoyi," řekl.

Draco zavrčel cosi nesouvislého a panovačného a Hermiona spěchala pryč od Harryho, aby Ronovi přispěla na pomoc vlastníma rukama.

„Ovládejte se, pane Malfoyi!" vybafnul Snape, pustil Harryho a postavil se mezi ně. Draco zamrkal a umírnil se a přestal se aktivně pokoušet dostat se pryč od Rona a Hermiony. Snape se otočil na Harryho. „A _vy_ taky, Pottere! Vy a vaši kamarádíčkové jste nejenom odposlouchávali soukromou schůzi, ale s vaší obvyklou genialitou jste se rozhodli věci zhoršit nevyprovokovaným útokem na spolužáka!"

„Jo, já jsem se právě sám praštil do nosu, žejo?" vyptával se Ron a opožděně dodával, „...Pane."

Snape vyklenul obočí. „Opravdu, pane Weasley?" zeptal se kriticky. „No, vždycky jste byl nešika."

Byl to strašně úzkoprsý, odporný tvor. Harry ho vždycky nesnášel, a rozzuřeně drmolil spolu s Ronem, a skoro nesnášel všechny Zmijozely za to, že se hrdě stáhli ke Snapeovu boku.

„Myslím, že to bude čtyřicet stržených nebelvírských bodů," pokračoval spokojeně Snape. „Řekl bych, že vy dva byste měli zamířit na ošetřovnu, i když mám pocit, že pro pana Pottera by to byla přínosná lekce, kdyby se naučil, že jeho činy skutečně mají následky."

„To si myslíte, že se _teď_ starám o kolejní body?" zeptal se zuřivě Harry. „Nebuďte trapnej!"

„A najednou je to padesát bodů," poznamenal Snape. „Pane Zabini, slečno Parkinsonová, teď můžete nechat pana Pottera jít. Někdo z jeho poskoků by mu také měl pravděpodobně na ošetřovnu přinést košili s více knoflíky."

Harry si napevno nasadil brýle a ze zlostným pohledem si zkřížil paže na hrudi. Draco s ohromnou ukázkou pohrdání setřásl Ronovy a Hermioniny ruce a naprosto ignoroval vlastní neupravené oblečení, aby si mohl začít uhlazovat vlasy.

„Vy byste měl jít první, pane Malfoyi," pobízel ho Snape. „Pan Potter tu jistě může někde počkat, aby zamezil opakování toho surového útoku."

Kolem Dracova oka se objevil růžový otok. Zarazil se, zatímco se ho Pansy ze všech sil snažila odtáhnout, a podíval se na Harryho, Rona a Hermionu.

„Dnešní noc pořád platí," řekl jim a odkráčel.

* * *

><p>Harry měl v úmyslu se vyplížit na cestu dolů brzy a promluvit si s Dracem, ale Ron, který bloumal sem a tam a triumfálně vyprávěl příběhy o krutých zmijozelských harpyjích a psychotických zmijozelských útočnících, ho načapal, když se pokoušel proklouznout ven.<p>

„Myslel jsem, že bude nelepší jít dolů brzo, takže nebude scéna před, ehm, Mrzimory a havraspárskými," řekl Harry.

„Dobrej nápad," řekl Ron. „Dojdu pro Hermionu."

A tak šli dolů všichni společně a jediný efekt toho, že se tam dostali tak brzy byl ten, že byly Dracovy vlasy pořád mokré ze sprchy, a že vypadal popuzeně.

„Jak milý překvapení," řekl, když trhnutím otevřel dveře. „Vždycky mám radost, když mě Nebelvíři nachytají v negližé."

Být nachytán v tričku, ponožkách a teplákách evidentně znamenalo pro Malfoye obrovský propadák. Příšerně se na ně zamračil a vrátil se k energickému vysoušení vlasů ručníkem.

Harry si pomyslel, že nevypadá tak špatně.

Trvalo mu několik okamžiků, než si uvědomil, že Pansy je v místnosti taky, bez jakýchkoliv rozpaků z toho, že ji vidí ve flanelové noční košili, a jí porci čokoládové pěny pro celou rodinu. Zamrkal na ni a ona na něj udělala všeříkající gesto lžící.

„Tak abych to ujasnil," řekl Draco nezřetelně přes ručník. „Dneska večer k sobě všichni budeme naprosto, dokonale, krásně zdvořilí. K nikomu nechovám žádnou zášť. Mám v plánu být ztělesněním zdvořilosti. Rozumíte?"

Vynořil se z ručníku s vlasy slepenými do mokrých špiček a všechny je obdařil jedovatým pohledem, který se zastavil na Ronovi.

„Já jsem vždycky zdvořilej," vyštěkl Ron. „Ve srovnání s tebou rozhodně."

„Tak to je vynikající," řekl Draco. „Můj pokoj je i tvým pokojem, Weasley. Jenom se nedotýkej postele, knih, nebo jakýhokoliv mýho oblečení. Byla by otrava je všechny muset dezinfikovat."

Ron nevypadal, že by hořel touhou brát do ruky jakýkoliv Dracův majetek, ale věnoval zkoumavý pohled čokoládové pěně.

„Mohl bych jíst," navrhnul.

Pansy ho obdařila temným pohledem. „Tak to je potom škoda, že sis nepřinesl žádný jídlo," poznamenala ledovým hlasem.

Vypadalo to, že to Ron tváří v tvář nevyléčitelné zmijozelské neomalenosti vzdal a ochranitelsky se postavil vedle Hermiony. Čokoládové pěně věnoval jen pár nenápadných rychlých pohledů.

Hermiona zněla pořád podezíravě. „Takže se vy dva nehodláte pustit do dalšího pěstního souboje."

„Ne," řekl Harry.

„Protože Draco by vyhrál," vložila se do toho Pansy, ne tak docela polohlasně.

„Harry by vyhrál," opravil ji tichým hlasem Ron.

Znovu udělala to gesto lžící. „Polib mi, Weasley, ty hulváte."

„Samozřejmě, že ne," odpověděl Draco Hermioně ležérně. „Rvačka ohromně pročistí vzduch. Muži to dělají pořád. A my jsme muži. Mužní muži. Neviděli jste můj kartáč na vlasy?"

Dracova pečlivá zdvořilost vytrvala po celou dobu, co si sušil a kartáčoval vlasy, a potom dorazili Crabbe s Goylem. Seděl za nimi, zatímco pokoj zaplňovali všichni ostatní a využíval jejich ohromných těl k zabránění vstupu komukoliv dalšímu, tvoříce onen útvar Malfoy-a-jeho-gorily, který existoval už od prváku.

Harrymu nikdy nepřišlo na mysl, že jsou pro Draca útěchou, a pocítil krátký ponižující okamžik závisti.

Zapomněl na to, když vešli havraspárští. Když vešel Terry Boot, věnoval Dracovi plachý úsměv, a i když se Draco na okamžik hrozivě díval skrz něho, než si vzpomněl, že je hostitel, Harry vlastně rozpoznal ten krátký záblesk majetnického pocitu.

Bože, on žárlil. Tohle _všechno_ bylo tak ponižující.

Experimentoval s myšlenkou, že bude na Terryho naštvaný, ale myšlenka na to, že praští Draca byla mnohem přitažlivější, a tohle muselo vypovídat něco o tom, jak otravný je Draco, nebo jak zvrácený je Harry, nebo dost možná o obojím.

Zase měl jednou pocit, že si to všechno měl uvědomit už dřív. Na druhou stranu, Rona Draco taky vždycky zuřivě ovlivňoval, a jestli Ron po Dracovi zoufale jel, skrýval to úžasně dobře.

Harry sám sebe informoval, že se chová trapně, a vzal rozum do hrsti dostatečně na to, aby začal všem vysvětlovat, jak se to má s nahlédnutím do Snoslánky.

„Ticho," řekl autoritativně Draco. „Ještě nemůžeme začít. Kde je-"

V tu chvíli se dovnitř vehnal Blaise Zabini a tvář měl pro jednou bledou a upřímnou.

Vyheknul, „Jsou pryč. Všechny nouzový zásoby. Jsou prostě – pryč. Ten špeh je sebral."

Harry si vzpomněl, jak Brumbál s Lupinem trvali na nahromadění nouzových zásob. Bylo to na začátku šestého ročníku, ještě než došlo v Bradavicích k prvním zmizením, a ta myšlenka, že by mohli potřebovat zásoby, že by je nepřítel mohl obléhat v bezpečí v neohrožených Bradavicích, se zdála být tak nepravděpodobná, že jim to připadalo jako ztráta času.

V těchto dobách se zdály Bradavice být tak nezabezpečené, že se pro ně stalo útěchou vědomí, že mají zásoby, a Harry si to dosud ani neuvědomil, dokud se nerozhlédl a nespatřil ty zděšené tváře.

Parvati, která seděla vedle něho, vydala tichý ztrápený zvuk a on promluvil, aby se ji pokusil utěšit. Aby se je všechny pokusil utěšit.

„Možná, že je to dobře," řekl.

Pohlédli na něho vyčkávavou nadějí, protože nikoho jiného, na koho se obrátit, neměli. Byl koneckonců Chlapec, který přežil a předpokládalo se, že tohle zarazil už před šestnácti lety.

„Jaký využití pro nás zásoby mají? Chci říct, že nás stejně všechny unesou, je nepravděpodobný, že tady budeme hladovět k smrti, i kdyby nás obléhali," řekl Harry a pak si uvědomil, že mohl být trošku šetrnější, když Mandy s Lisou vypadaly, že možná současně omdlí.

No, tak se věci měly a on s nimi nemohl jednat jako ve vatě.

„Ale nechtěně prozradil svůj postup," pokračoval. „Chci říct – musí mít nějakej tajnej způsob, jak se pohybuje po hradě a jak se dostává ven, nebo komplice, nebo něco takovýho. Nemůže se tady poflakovat s tunami jídla nacpanými pod svetrem."

„Pokud to není profesor Hagrid," řekl bystře Zabini.

„Vážně užitečná poznámka, Zabini," odpověděl Draco ostře. „Vidím, že upadáme zpátky k plánu porazit Pána zla svými temnými a okultními znalostmi osobních poznámek. Pokračuj, Harry."

Harry přikývl. „Znám všechny tajný chodby z Bradavic a vím, když je někdo používá," pokračoval.

Teď na něj pár lidí pohlíželo ve stylu posvátného úžasu. Cítil se jako naprostý podvodník za to, že má Pobertův plánek, zatímco si lidé myslí, že má tajemné schopnosti.

„A jak to víš?" zeptal se ostře Draco.

„Špehuješ nás všechny?" dodal Blaise se sotva patrnou narážkou.

Věřte Zmijozelům.

Harry pohlédl na Draca.

„Mám... speciální plánek," řekl opatrně a pak pokračoval. „Takže si buď vybudoval novou chodbu – a myslím, že toho bychom si všimli – nebo má nějakou jinou metodu přepravy všech těch lidí a věcí."

„Možná, že používá Tajemnou komnatu," navrhoval Terry Boot. „Jak se po hradě pohybovala Zmijozelova nestvůra? Mohly by tu být tajné průchody."

Harry si předtím vždycky myslel, že Terry do diskusí inteligentně přispívá, ale když Draco přikývl, přišlo mu na mysl, že se vlastně jenom nesmírně a příšerně předvádí a nedělá nic jiného, než že se snaží na lidi dělat dojem svou chytrostí.

„Ne," řekl trošku triumfálně. „Komnatu dokáže otevřít jenom hadí jazyk, a bazilišek používal potrubí, hadi nepotřebují tajný průchody..."

Hlas se mu vytratil a všichni se na něho podívali.

„Ty máš hadí jazyk," poukázala Pansy přímočaře. „Měli bychom na ten seznam dát i tebe?"

„Nech toho, Pansy," přikázal Draco. „Lidi, který Pán zla ovládne, můžou mluvit hadím jazykem, ne?"

„Ano," řekl Harry pomalu. „Ale to jsem neměl na mysli. Voldemort dokáže mluvit s hady a ti udělají, co chce. Kdyby špehovali hadi, na Plánku by se to neukázalo."

Ozval se rámus hlaholu hlasů a Dracův hlas se jasně nesl nad ním.

„Co je _zač_ tenhle plánek? A jak přesně si představuješ, že hadi bez rukou odnášejí hromady jídla?"

„Mohli by to zvládnout," hádal se Harry. „Po kouscích."

Hannah Abbottové se zlomil hlas, když promluvila.

„Říkáš, že lidé byli taky odnášení po kouscích?"

„Ne!" vykřikl Ron a vypadal zděšený tím, že by se mohla rozplakat. „Víme, že jsou naživu v-"

„Drž zobák, Weasley," zavrčela Pansy.

„Hezky řečeno, Pansy," vložil se do toho Draco a nenávistně na Rona zazíral. „Jak si myslíš, že hadi unášejí lidi, Harry?"

„Vím, že to zní hloupě," řekl Harry popuzeně. „Ale mohli by. Mohli by pracovat všichni společně, mohly by tam být kobry – nebo by mohli zjišťovat, že je čistej vzduch a že všichni spí předtím, než lidem ukážou cestu dovnitř. Hlavní je, že by to mohli dělat! Vůbec to nemusí být lidskej špeh. Vůbec to nemusí být někdo z nás."

Nevěřil tomu.

Jako řešení se to zdálo být příliš snadné a bezbolestné, když předtím to byl někdo, kdo měl důvěru a lásku, a byla v tom zrada, stejně jako i katastrofa.

Ale uviděl, jak rozjasněně najednou vypadali všichni ostatní, a to bylo dobré. To jediné měl v úmyslu.

„Takže co můžeme dělat?" zeptal se Draco. „Nastražit pasti na hady? Dají se hadi chytat do pastí?"

Harry se znenadání cítil unavený. „Vy nemusíte dělat nic," odpověděl. „Nechte to na mě."


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitola sedmnáctá

**Všichni podlehneme**

_No we can't be friends_

_Not while I'm still so obsessed_

_I want to ask where I went wrong_

_But don't say anything at all_

Dalšího dne si Harry vybral chodbu s kamennou čarodějnicí, aby se dal do práce. Byla celkem odlehlá a klidná, a u sebe měl nadbytečný odznak od Lupina, potřeby, jež mu dala madame Pomfreyová, a Hagridovu velkou klec.

Jediné, co musel dělat, bylo dívat se na zmijozelský odznak a soustředit se.

„Ehm," řekl, a v hadím jazyce to byl velice podivný zvuk. „Pojďte sem, hadi. Chci, abyste všichni přišli sem. Všichni hadi poblíž nebo v Bradavicích – _hned_ pojďte sem!"

Zaslechl pár sotva patrných otázek, udivené poznámky a prosté rezignované souhlasy.

Když se do klece vplazila první malá užovka, cítil náhlý pocit úspěchu.

Příliš dlouho se cítil zbytečný a frustrovaný. Nikdy by nedovolil, aby ho to srazilo na kolena, kdyby cítil, že může něco udělat, cokoliv, aby to všechno zastavil. Ale už to byl téměř rok, co Bradavice pomalu smrtelně krvácely, a to se změnilo v pouhé pozadí pro depresi, protože nikdo nevěděl, co s tím _dělat_.

Bylo možné, že to jsou hadi, a tohle je může zastavit...

„Pokračujte, pojďte sem," řekl Harry přesvědčivě a slabiky mu klouzaly a syčely přes jazyk.

„Ó bejby, mluv se mnou sprostě."

Harry vyskočil, obrátil se a protočil oči Dracovým směrem. Draco se ušklíbl a opřel se o stěnu chodby.

„Vždycky z tebe mám infarkt," řekl mu Harry a mluvit anglicky mu na okamžik připadalo podivné.

„My Zmijozelové jsme mistři prohnanosti a úskoků," řekl Draco a zněl roztržitě pyšně. „Hele, myslím, že bychom si měli promluvit."

„Ehm. Dobře, nejspíš," odpověděl Harry a přidal tiché panikaření na seznam věcí, co by měl udělat potom, co sesbírá všechny hady. Sklouzl pohledem z Dracovy tváře k odznaku na jeho hrudi a ještě k tomu všemu jednou dodal, „Pojďte."

Draco zakašlal. „Tohle je trochu rušivý," poznamenal.

Do klece se plazilo víc hadů a svíjeli se dohromady, dokud neztratil pojem o jejich počtu.

„No, promiň, ale tohle je náhodou důležitý," řekl Harry ostřeji, než zamýšlel.

„To vím," řekl Draco chladně.

„A ty mi nepomáháš," dodal Harry. „Nemohli bychom si o tom, ať je to co chce, promluvit později?"

„Och, jistěže!" zvolal Draco a hlas měl čím dál nabroušenější. „Jakej čas by ti vyhovoval?"

„Hele, tohle nedělám pro _sebe_," řekl mu Harry. „Kdyby ano – kdybych mohl, tak bych si na tebe udělal čas. Ale teď musím udělat něco pro všechny. To musíš chápat."

„Ne, ani ne," řekl Draco hloubavě. „Co bych mohl vědět o zodpovědnosti? Konec konců, já nejsem hrdina."

„Nechovej se jako fracek!" vyštěkl Harry. „Vím, že jsi rozčílenej kvůli Snapeovi-"

„Nestrkej nos do mých věcí," rozkázal Draco a při zmínce o Snapeovi zúžil oči. „Fajn. Tak promiň, že jsem tě otravoval. Teď mizím."

Obrátil se a odkráčel.

„Draco!" zařval za ním Harry, ale Draco se neotočil.

Harry věnoval hadům podrážděný pohled a pak to nechal být.

„Tak pojďte," řekl a znovu se díval na odznak ve své ruce.

Bylo to zvláštní zavolání navíc, ale pomyslel si, že teď už je má všechny. Klec byla jednou lesknoucí se, svíjející se masou.

Byl to jejich jediný nápad, a tohle mohli být špehové, nebo zvědové špeha.

Harry si vzpomněl, jak v jedenácti letech osvobodil hada v zoo.

No, časy se změnily.

Sebral jed a začal ho nalívat dovnitř.

* * *

><p>Harry zapomněl, že má Draco tu noc strážící povinnost a řekl si, že si s ním promluví zítra.<p>

Dalšího rána Draco, Crabbe a Goyle vynechali snídani, a prázdné místo u profesorského stolu objasnilo proč.

Harry nevěděl, že to bude tak brzy.

Musel se jít podívat za Dracem. Draco bude na vyučování, a potom si ho může vzít stranou a říct mu, že... no, neřekne mu nic, po čem by se cítil líp, ale Harry alespoň uvidí, že je Draco v pořádku.

Samozřejmě, že Draco bude v pořádku.

Harry nechtěl mluvit s Hermionou, která byla zjevně uprostřed jakýchsi zuřivých výpočtů toho, jak ovlivní Snapeova nepřítomnost je, ani s Ronem, který znepokojeně sledoval Pansy Parkinsonovou se zarudlýma očima. Vypadalo to, že Zmijozelové disponující slznými kanálky byli pro Rona ošklivý šok, a vypadal, jako kdyby se obával toho, že Pansy exploduje.

Rozhodně se nechtěl dívat k profesorskému stolu, kde byl Sirius naopak ve velice dobré náladě.

Prostě se zlostně díval na svou ovesnou kaši a pak ji snědl.

Draco nepřišel na žádnou svoji hodinu. Harry přemýšlel, že by zašel do zmijozelských prostor, ale nevěděl, jak ohleduplné by bylo trvat na vyrušování evidentně silně rozrušených zmijozelských, a rozhodně nehodlal znovu udělat tu věc s neviditelným pláštěm – už teď byl na tenkém ledě kvůli tomu odposlouchávání.

Což ho odkázalo k tomu, aby se cítil mizerně, hůř, _zbytečně_, a nasupeně na schodech do chlapecké ložnice s knihou obranných zaklínadel.

Pomyslel si, že mu budou k ničemu, ale taky si pomyslel, že by mohl nějakou náhodou dosáhnout známky Nad očekávání ve svých OVCE z obrany proti černé magii.

Četl si kapitolu o zakletých hrobkách, když dole ve společenské místnosti zaslechl Dracův hlas, jak se panovačně ptá, kde je.

Okamžitě vstal a sešel dolů.

Draco k němu stál zády a v místnosti byla zřetelně nepříjemná atmosféra, jako kdyby právě někoho urazil, nebo alespoň nasadil obzvlášť opovržlivý výraz.

Zdálo se, že atmosféra nedoléhá na Colina Creeveyho, který bystře vzhlédl ze svého křesla a kráčel k Dracovi.

„Ahoj," řekl s bezstarostnou jistotou, jako kdyby se mu Draco šest let nevysmíval nebo ho nepřetržitě neignoroval, „Hele, Malfoyi, dělám koláž pro Radu mladých, takže ti jistě nebude vadit-"

Zvedl fotoaparát.

„Ano, bude," vyštěkl Draco, zrovna když foťák cvakl.

Objevil se záblesk světla a Colin řekl, „Nejsem si jistý, jestli jsem měl správný úhel – mohl bys-"

Draco se natáhl a přetáhl řemínek fotoaparátu Colinovi přes hlavu. Pomalu promluvil.

„Řekl jsem ti, abys na mě tou věcí nemířil."

Ozval se nezaměnitelný, praskavý zvuk rozbíjeného fotoaparátu. Colinův výraz se změnil do jednoho z těch bolestně zhrozených. Draco naklonil hlavu na stranu, jako by si ten pohled docela užíval, a chtěl to vzít z jiného úhlu.

Zbytek Nebelvírů seděl v šokované nehybnosti, když Draco namyšleně dodal, „Vem si z toho ponaučení."

Harry našel svůj hlas.

„Draco," řekl hlasitě. „Co si _sakra_ myslíš, že _děláš_?"

Draco se otočil a nechal foťák spadnout na zem. Colinův zdrcený pohled ho následoval.

„Ou, Harry," řekl znuděným hlasem. „Tady jsi."

„Ven," vyštěkl Harry. „Hned. A potom se sem vrátíš a omluvíš se."

Popadl Draca za paži, táhl ho ke dveřím a pak ze dveří ven. Když se oba vyhrabali ven, vyškubnul mu Draco svou paži.

„Neudílej mi rozkazy jako zlobivýmu dítěti!" vyštěkl a zněl pobouřeně. „A neopovažuj se na mě sahat."

Nemohl uvěřit jeho _drzosti_.

„Tak mě zatraceně nenuť tě znovu praštit," zavrčel Harry.

Draco zvedl obočí. „Nutit tě?" zeptal se ostře. „Vtipný, _já_ si nevybavuju, že bych rozpřáhl ruce a řekl 'Prosím, Pottere, posluž si.' Já bych býval byl docela šťastnej, kdybys vůbec neoplácel rány. Praštit mě byl jenom tvůj nápad."

„A bude to můj nápad ještě jednou, jestli tě ještě někdy uvidím někoho takhle šikanovat!"

„Když máš o toho otravnýho malýho mudlovskýho šmejda takovou starost, tak mu řekni, ať mě už znovu neotravuje," vyštěkl Draco.

„Neřeknu, a ty tenhle výraz už nikdy nepoužiješ," běsnil Harry. „Takhle s lidmi zacházet nemůžeš!"

„Kupodivu se pleteš," informoval ho Draco. „Právě jsem to udělal."

Na jeho ústech se objevilo drobné zlé zkroucení, a Harry byl naštvaný, protože ho poznával, protože _věděl_, že takovýhle Draco je a kvůli tomuhle dřív Malfoye tak nesnášel, a pořád ještě...

„Omluvíš se," řekl rozhodně.

„S tím se běž vycpat," odsekl Draco zuřivě. „Já nejsem jeden z tvých oddaných stoupenců. Nebudu pelášit, abych uposlechl tvý rozkazy."

„A já nejsem jeden z tvých Zmijozelů! Ty se nestaráš o nikoho jinýho, ale já jo, já musím!" zařval Harry nazpátek. „Nemyslím si, že je takový chování vtipný a nedovolím, aby ti to prošlo. A proto jsi naštvanej, žejo?"

Draco si ho chladně prohlížel.

„Nevím, o čem mluvíš."

Harry do něho strčil. „Protože jsi tak zvyklej, že kvůli tobě lidi všeho nechají, že je řídíš."

„Ó ano," řekl Draco a zvýšil hlas. „Já vždycky všechno tak skvěle řídím. Jsem _tak_ rád, že sis všiml toho, že je celej svět uspořádanej podle mýho přání-"

„Chceš, aby byl! Chceš být přesně takovej, jako tvůj otec, a být schopnej každým manipulovat a vynutit si respekt, a když lidi neudělají přesně to, co po nich chceš, myslíš si, že tě nerespektují a oháníš se, protože máš strach!"

„Nemám strach!" zařval Draco a žduchnul do něj. „A nemluv o mým otci."

„Budu dělat cokoliv, co mi příjde správný! A nebudu se obtěžovat to konzultovat s tebou. Vím, o co se snažíš, chovat se jako tvůj otec-"

„Řekl jsem, abys sklapnul!" zavrčel Draco.

„A já řekl ne! Nezajímá mě to, dokud to, co děláš, pomáhá lidem. Ale jestli hodláš prostě být zákeřnej _surovec_-"

„Já budu cokoliv já chci. Ty mi nebudeš říkat, co mám dělat. Nejsem tady, abych dělal všechno, co chceš. A stejně, co na něm záleží?"

„Co na něm – je to člověk!"

Draco zkroutil ret. „Není zajímavej, a není užitečnej, a zavazí mi."

„Ó, jako kdyby Crabbe a Goyle byli tak strašně zajímaví a užiteční," ušklíbl se Harry. „Nikdo si nezaslouží, aby ho trápili, ty blbečku, takže můžeš okamžitě jít tam dovnitř a omluvit se!"

Znovu do Draca strčil. Draco na něho zíral, světlé oči měl přimhouřené a bledou tvář nenávistnou.

„To _určitě_," řekl a praštil s Harrym zády proti druhé zdi, tak tvrdě, že do ní Harryho hlava narazila a Harry uviděl hvězdy.

Když se znovu mohl soustředit, byl Draco pryč.

Vřítil se zpátky do společenské místnosti a cestou k ložnicím se setkal s vylekanými pohledy Rona a Hermiony.

„Harry, co se děje?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Zatracenej Malfoy," zavrčel. „Co jinýho?"

Když stoupal do schodů, zaslechl, jak Ron říká, „Jako za starých časů."

* * *

><p>Harry tiše zuřil celý následující den, kdy Draco a jeho gorily zase jednou nebyli nikde k vidění.<p>

Od Draca byla čirá blbost, že vynechával jídla a hodiny. Jak to Snapeovi pomůže? Jak to komukoliv pomůže? Ale na to Draco nemyslel, on si chtěl prostě někde trucovat, on, jeho otec, jeho učitel a jeho pomsta byly jediné, o co tady šlo, tak co by se staral o kohokoli dalšího.

Někdo by mu měl dát lekci.

Zlomil brk, když na tohle myslel, a Hermiona s Lupinem mu věnovali ustaraný pohled. Zamumlal jakousi omluvu a vyhrabal další.

Někdo by ho měl prostě praštit do té jeho blbé, zaslepené hlavy, shodit ho a přimět ho se _omluvit_ a...

„Dva za jednu hodinu, Harry?" zeptal se Lupin.

Harry se podíval na rozmačkaný brk ve své ruce. „Musí to být špatná série," vyštěkl.

Pitomé šunty.

Cítil se – jako by ho něco svědilo, nepohodlně ve své vlastní kůži. Draco si zasloužil dostat ránu za to, co provedl Colinovi, a potřeboval utěšit, protože Snape byl pryč, a Harry se ho pořád ještě chtěl zeptat na pár otázek ohledně té hloupé záležitosti, která ho ani neměla štvát.

Terry Boot ho odchytil, když odcházel od večeře, kterou spíš zapíchl svou vidličkou, než opravdu snědl.

„Nazdárek," řekl.

„Ahoj," řekl Harry chladně a pohlédl na něho. Pocítil podivné zadostiučinění nad tím, že je vyšší než Terry.

„Jak šla ta věc s hady?" zeptal se Terry.

Ani nemluvil, jako by byl chytrý, a měl docela malé oči.

Harry toho musel nechat.

„Oukej," odpověděl Harry odměřeně.

„No, i tak to byl dobrý nápad," řekl Terry roztržitě. „Hele, ohledně – hm, Malfoye-"

Vypadal ustaraně a znepokojeně, a zcuchal si vlasy dozadu.

„Vážně se o něm nechci bavit," informoval Harry Terryho a odkráčel.

Později seděl na okraji svého křesla ve společenské místnosti, rozvažoval nad tím, co Terry řekl a byl z toho podrážděný. Co myslel tím_ i tak to byl dobrý nápad_?

Někde tu Neville mluvil o tom, že by do sklepa dal ďáblovo osidlo. Zamrkal a pokusil se dávat pozor.

„Harry."

Někdo se dotkl jeho kolene, aby upoutal jeho pozornost a on sebou trhnul.

Byla to Parvati, která seděla schoulená v křesle vedle něho a ve svém růžovém pyžamu, narušující jeho osobní prostor, byla okouzlující.

„Jo?" zeptal se.

„Viděla jsem, co se stalo včera s Colinem," řekla nejistě.

Kroutila svým černým copem, jak by byla v rozpacích, a sebejistá Parvati váhající kvůli čemukoliv, to bylo velice nezvyklé. Předpokládal, že uvažuje o tom, jak zformulovat 'tvůj kamarád je příšerný hajzlík, kterého by měli třísknout do hlavy'.

„Bylo to hrozný," řekl. „A on byl taky. Vím, že jsem mu neměl dávat heslo. Změníme ho."

„Dobře," řekla Parvati a znovu zaváhala. „Dobře. Ano. Fajn."

Zkoumala zbloudilou nitku na svém rukávu a spustila oči tak, aby se nemusela setkat s jeho pohledem. Vypadalo to, jako by na rtech měla cosi růžového a lesklého, i když byla oblečená na spaní.

Harry najednou zauvažoval, jestli někdy políbila Draca.

„Chceš mi snad něco říct, Parvati?" vyštěkl.

Zvedla k němu tmavé oči. „O Zmijozelech si nemyslím kdovíco," řekla přímočaře. „Ale Malfoy, ten se ke mně vždycky choval v pohodě." Lehce se zasmála. „Já vím, že jiní lidé tohle říct nemůžou, a nejspíš to bylo proto, že jsem se mu trochu líbila-"

„Mám z vás dvou ohromnou radost. Má to, co říkáš, nějakej _smysl_, Parvati?"

Parvati vypadala zmateně. „Nic takového, Harry," řekla. „On vážně není můj typ. Říkám jen – myslím si, že je v pohodě, a je tvůj kamarád. Nemyslíš, že jsi na něj trochu moc tvrdý?"

Hermiona vždycky říkala, že Parvati a Levandule jsou trochu jednodušší. Náhle a vroucně jí v tomhle věřil.

„Promiň," řekl. „Řekla jsi právě, že si myslíš, že _já_ nejsem fér vůči němu? Příjde si do naší společenské místnosti, páchá vandalismus a chová se jako hnusnej surovec, co si koleduje o pár facek, a _já_ nejsem fér?"

Parvati se kousla do rtu. „To neříkám," řekla. „Jenom – Harry, ztratil dva svoje nejlepší přátele."

„_Cože_?"

Harry si uvědomil, že se Nevillovi zlomil hlas a lidé se obraceli, aby se na ně podívali. Všechny je ignoroval a upřel oči na Parvati.

„Cože?" zeptal se tišším a rozumnějším hlasem.

Parvati zamrkala. „Myslela jsem, že ti to řekl."

„Nikdo mi nic neřekl," odpověděl Harry a snažil se udržet svůj hlas vyrovnaný.

O zmizeních nikdy nikdo moc nemluvil. Bylo zbytečné vracet se k něčemu, co nikdo z nich nemůže změnit. Znažili jste se to ignorovat, jít dál, protože se nedalo dělat nic jiného, a do háje s tím, včera mluvil o Crabbeovi a Goyleovi a Draco si musel myslet, že to ví.

„Crabbe a Goyle zmizeli předminulou noc," řekla Parvati a objala si kolena. „Myslím, že to bylo těsně potom, co odešel Snape."

„Ale ne," řekl Harry a bylo mu špatně. „Já – hele, musím-"

Pak ji opustil, vstal a vyběhl ven tak rychle, jak dokázal. Asi jí měl poděkovat, ale nenapadlo ho to dřív, než když scházel schodiště k Velké síni a v tu chvíli se už nehodlal vracet.

Tak tohle Terry myslel. Jestli došlo k dalším zmizením, tak to přece jenom nebyli hadi.

Harry mumlaně zaklel a zaklepal na stěnu před zmijozelským vstupem. Za okamžik řekl tlumený hlas:

„Kdo je tam?"

„Harry Potter," řekl Harry.

Harry zaslechl, jak na druhé straně zdi proběhla krátká debata a cosi, co znělo jako 'zase zatracenej Potter'. Nakonec se vchod otevřel a Harryho si prohlíželi dva podezíravě vypadající prváci.

„Díky," řekl, protlačil se kolem nich a pak si vybavil svoje prefektské povinnosti. „A taky jste trochu mladí na to, abyste takhle kleli," dodal roztržitě.

Odfrkli si, když pokračoval dál přes společenskou místnost plnou Zmijozelů, kteří ho více či méně ignorovali, a pak rozrazil dveře Dracova pokoje.

Draco seděl na dvou k sobě sražených křeslech u krbu. Paže měl ovinuté kolem Pansy Parkinsonové, která mu plakala na rameni.

„Promiň," řekl okamžitě Harry.

Pansy prudce zvedla hlavu a mrkáním usilovně zaháněla slzy, jako kdyby snad neměla opuchlé a zarudlé oči a mohla ho tím úplně oklamat. Přestala pevně svírat Dracovo obnošené šedé tričko.

Draco se jí vymanil a přešel ke dveřím.

„Chceš něco?" zeptal se obezřetně. Vypadal bledý jako stěna a napjatý jako struna.

„Ne," řekl Harry.

Dracova ústa se roztáhla do rovné linky, jako by se pokoušel o zdvořilý úsměv, ale nedokázal to.

„Tak fajn," řekl. „Když mě omluvíš-"

„Zrovna mi to řekli," vyhrknul Harry. „Předtím jsem to nevěděl. Vážně se omlouvám."

Draco znovu pohnul rty, ale jeho pokus o úsměv znovu selhal.

Harry se na něho díval a cítil se naprosto bezradně a hloupě. Neměl nejmenší ponětí, co říct. Draco tam prostě stál a vypadal unaveně a nemocně, a vypadal tak i včera, ale Harry byl tehdy příliš naštvaný, aby si toho všiml.

Ještě chvíli zíral. „Tvoje vlasy vypadají příšerně," řekl konečně.

Draco na něho zíral, jako kdyby v životě neviděl nikoho takhle hloupého, a Harry s ním v duchu souhlasil.

„Je spousta důležitějších věcí než vlasy," řekl Draco a hlas mu zněl divně.

Pansy se na pohovce zachichotala s náznakem hysterie.

„Konec," řekla slabě. „Všichni umřeme."

Koutek Dracových rtů se trošičku zvedl. „Dobře, Harry. Zničil jsi ji," řekl. „Přesně tak, moje vlasy vypadají příšerně. Tak jdeš dál?"

Harry šel.

„Nezavírej ty dveře, jsem zrovna na odchodu," řekla mu Pansy. Na křeslech, kde ji Draco nechal, vypadala schlíple a vyčerpaně.

Draco se k ní šel znovu posadit a položil jí ruku na shrbená záda.

„Nemusíš nikam chodit," řekl a hlas měl napjatý. Harry si pomyslel, že se pokouší znít jemně.

Pansy trhla jedním ramenem v jakémsi přibližném pokrčení.

„Já chci," odpověděla. „Musím si jít naplánovat, co si zítra obleču."

Draco zamyšleně přikývl. „Řekl bych, že všichni nemůžeme být krásní od přírody."

„Zmlkni, Draco, i Harry Potter si myslí, že tvoje vlasy vypadají děsně," řekla Pansy.

Harry se ohledně té poznámky o vlasech začínal cítit velice sebejistě, ale Pansy nevypadala, jako kdyby jejího vůdce někdo ošklivě urazil a ona se bude mstít. Cestou ven Harryho počastovala skoupým polovičatým úsměvem.

Draco na Harryho sotva pohlédl, když vstal z křesla a téměř bezcílně pochodoval po svém pokoji. Vypadal menší, než by měl být, nepatřičně bez hradeb tvořených Crabbem a Goylem, za něž by se stáhl. Vypadal malý, bledý a příliš hubený, zanedbané oblečení na něm viselo a vlasy měl jako zašmodrchaný, unaveně vypadající chaos.

Harry si připomenul, že by opravdu nebylo moudré se ho dotknout.

„Je mi to tak líto, Draco," řekl místo toho a strčil si ruce do kapes, aby tomu pokušení účinněji odolal.

Draco se obrátil a pohlédl na něho. Oči měl bezútěšné.

„Vážně," řekl nevýrazně. „A proč? Neměl jsi je moc rád."

„Nechtěl jsem, aby je unesli!"

„No, ne," připustil Draco. „Ale kdyby sis měl vybrat, koho unesou a koho zachrání..."

Bezvýrazně se rozhlédl po místnosti a pak si šel sednout na postel. Prsty pevně sevřel kolem jejího rámu.

„Nezáleží na tom, jestli jsem je měl rád nebo ne," řekl Harry a riskoval jeden krok blíž k němu. „Vím, že ty jsi je měl rád. A tak je mi to líto."

Draco pustil rám postele a přitáhl si kolena k hrudníku.

„Když jsem byl mladší, zařídil mi otec domácí vyučování," informoval Harryho vzdáleným hlasem.

Harry se snažil neříct něco příšerně otřepaného jako, slyšel jsem, že domácí vyučování má svoje výhody, a místo toho přikývl.

„Pro většinu dětí čarodějů pořádali skupinový studijní sezení," vysvětloval Draco. „Ale otec nechtěl, abych se ve snadno ovlivnitelným věku mísil s nežádoucími. Chci říct, že zrádci jako Weasleyovi do těch skupin chodili taky. Takže jsem se učil doma."

Harry mlhavě cítil, že by se měl za Weasleyovy postavit, ale Draco měl tvář položenou na paži a pořád mluvil tím velice unaveným hlasem, a Harry si nemyslel, že by ho slyšel, kdyby promluvil.

„Když mi bylo kolem osmi, otec si myslel, že bych měl mít nějaký společníky," pokračoval Draco. „A tak řekl pár svým přátelům z politiky, aby k nám to léto na některý dny poslali svoje děti. Někteří byli starší a někteří mladší, a – já si v kolektivu moc dobře nehraju." V Dracových očích se zalesklo jízlivé pobavení. „Možná že sis toho všiml," dodal.

Na raněném oblouku jeho úst bylo něco, co Harryho přinutilo jít a posadit se vedle něho na posteli, opatrně daleko.

„Možná jednou nebo dvakrát," řekl.

„Možná jsem tehdy měl příležitostnej záchvat vzteku," připustil Draco. „A oni mě pak neměli rádi, a tak jsem jim nadával. A byli tam tihle dva hloupí obrovští kluci a _všichni_ si je dobírali, a já taky, a – oni prostě neodešli. Všichni ostatní odešli, potom co jsem jim nadával. Řekl bych, že jim jejich otcové řekli, aby to nedělali a oni... byli velice tvrdošíjní, když se zaměřili na jednu myšlenku. Stáli tam a nechali si to líbit, a když jsem šel pryč, oni šli za mnou, já je praštil a oni si to zase nechali líbit. Neměl jsem nikoho jinýho a ani oni neměli nikoho jinýho, a pak jsem jim někdy hodil pár sladkostí a řekl jim, co mají dělat, aby si je ostatní tak nedobírali, a oni mě měli rádi. Za něco tak malýho. Nechtěli odejít. Chtěli zůstat a být se mnou."

Vypadal velice vzdáleně a zněl trochu pyšně. Jako kdyby s ním před tímhle nikdy nikdo nechtěl být, jako kdyby mu Crabbe a Goyle prokazovali čest.

„Dělali to, co po nich chtěli jejich otcové," řekl Draco a oči měl rozšířené a jiskřící, „ale po tom létě dělali to, co jsem po nich chtěl _já_. Nikdy jsem je nemusel obelstít nebo jim něco podsouvat nebo cokoliv. Nezáleželo na tom, co jsem udělal. Měli mě rádi. A taky byli odlišní, každej vždycky mluvil, jako kdyby byli ta samá osoba ve dvou tělech, ale to _nebyli_. Crabbe byl naprostej skrytej romantik a já jsem se mu kvůli tomu posmíval a Goyle se bál tmy, když byl mladší."

Draco se odstrčil od okraje postele a mrsknul sebou na prostředek s bezvýraznýma očima upřenýma na strop. Harry se podíval na jednu Dracovu ruku, ležící na polštáři s prsty stočenými dovnitř.

„Byli rozdílní," trval Draco na svém, jako by se snad Harry hádal. „A já jim řekl, že měníme strany a ani jsem jim nevysvětlil proč a oni stáli při mně. Opustili svoje rodiny a ani se mě neptali proč. Důvěřovali mi, mohl jsem se na ně spolehnout, nikdy by neodešli a nenechali by mě-"

Zlomil se mu hlas, bolestný rozrušený zvuk, a Harry zvedl oči od jeho ruky. Draco měl tvář obrácenou k polšářům a padaly mu do ní vlasy, a on jen letmo spatřil, jak se zkroutila.

„Draco, ne," řekl zoufale, hodil sebou vedle Draca, položil mu ruku na záda a držel ho.

Dracův obličej byl teď zkřivený směrem k němu, a on cítil, jak polknul a snažil se dát znovu dohromady.

„Byli _moji_," řekl a jeho dech byl proti straně Harryho krku vlhký a horký, „A já jsem dovolil, aby se jim tohle stalo, oni kvůli mně změnili strany a já jsem je ani nedokázal ochránit-"

„Není to tvoje chyba," řekl Harry urputně do jeho vlasů. „Před tímhle nikdo nemůže nikoho ochránit. Nemohl jsi nic udělat, Draco, ne-"

Draco se prudce třásl a Harry ho držel pevněji a ochranitelsky kolem něho ovinul paži, ale zároveň se snažil zachovat odstup. Zvedl druhou ruku, aby Dracovi odhrnul vlasy z očí a dělilo je několik centimetrů.

„Byli _moji_," zopakoval skoro hněvivě. „Není tu nikdo jinej a já nevím, co mám dělat!" Nadechl se, jeho rty a řasy byly proti boku Harryho tváře vlhké, a Harrymu se zadrhnul dech, když ucítil, jak Draco položil prsty na jeho žebra, a Draco řekl, „Já-"

Prudkým trhnutím otevřel oči a Harry na něho pohlédl. Byli k sobě tak blízko, že Harryho brýle tlačily na kořen Dracova nosu. Dracovo dýchání se najednou změnilo v dech vyplašeného zvířete.

Hrubě od sebe Harryho odstrčil a Harry skoro spadl z postele.

Draco sebou hodil přes druhý okraj, a na podlahu, a přitáhl se ke zdi s koleny opět přitisklými k hrudi a očima staženýma do podezíravých štěrbin zlostně zíral na Harryho přes spojené ruce.

„Tobě taky nevěřím," vyprsknul. „Jsem si dokonale vědom toho, že tvoje přátelství není žádná krásná nezištná věc. Každej něco chce, a já jsem strašně _unavenej_!"

Harry se zvedl do sedu a těžce dýchal.

„Draco," řekl, „o čem to, pro všechno na světě, mluvíš? Jestli si myslíš-"

„Ts, nebuď pokrytec, Pottere," řekl Draco a pořád ještě se rozkřikoval tím slabým, přesným hlasem s pažemi kolem kolen. „Otec mě to učil nejlíp. _Ty_ jsi nechtěl být můj přítel, když jsme byli mladší. _Ty_ jsi mě neměl obzvlášť rád, když jsem tomu mudlovskýmu šmejdovi rozbil foťák."

Harry slezl z postele, jelikož zůstat tam působilo nepatřičně, a ve stoje se díval přes postel na Draca.

„Je snad tohle nějaká zkouška?" zeptal se bezradně. „Hele, nemusím schvalovat všechno, co děláš, abych chtěl být tvůj přítel! A nehodlám tě – tě odvrhnout nebo něco takovýho, když uděláš něco, co se mi nelíbilo! Tohle _nemá_ být zkouška, takhle to nefunguje-"

„Jistě že ne," řekl Draco a ústa se mu zkřivila. „Nezáleží na tom, jestli to připustíš nebo ne, Harry. Každej se dá podplatit a koupit. To ještě vím. A jsem z toho všeho unavenej, je mi z toho zle, chci jet domů a chci – přeju si-"

Draco si opřel hlavu o paže a jediné, co mohl Harry vidět, byla ta sklopená blonďatá hlava a ke zdi se choulící postava.

„Draco," řekl. „Prosím-"

Dracův hlas práskl vzduchem jako bič.

„Běž _pryč_!" zavrčel. „Tohle nedělej. Já nemůžu – nech mě _na pokoji_!"

Harry váhal. „Nemůžu-"

„Prosím!" Draco to řekl jako urážku. „_Běž_!"

Harry šel. Nechtěl jít, stěží mohl snést myšlenku, že Draca nechá samotného v tomhle stavu, ale nemohl zůstat, když ho o to Draco takhle požádal.

Po návratu našel Rona a Hermionu posazené u krbu. Světlo ohně se jasně odráželo na Ronových rudých vlasech a Harry k nim zamířil s ohromným pocitem úlevy. Když vešel, oba se na něho váhavě usmáli. Ron měl na stole připravenou partii řachavého Petra, ke které se nejspíš pokoušel Hermionu přemluvit, a Hermiona měla na klíně otevřenou knihu.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se Ron a vzhlédl k jeho tváři. „Už jste se s Malfoyem zase chytli?"

„Ne," řekl Harry. „Ano. Tak trochu."

Musel Ronovi přičíst k dobru, že se jenom lehce zašklebil, když řekl, „To je mi líto."

Pachatelem nebyli hadi, Crabbe a Goyle byli pryč a Draco seděl ve sklepení příšerně sám.

„Já," začal Harry. „Chci říct. Jenom, abyste věděli. Lidi. Já. Totiž."

Hermiona zavřela knihu a vzhlédla k němu zmatenýma očima. „Ano, Harry?"

„No. Víš," řekl Harry rozpačitě, sklonil se a sevřel ji v objetí.

Bylo to vůbec první objetí s ní, se kterým přišel on jako první a slyšel ten potěšený, nejistý zvuk překvapení, který proti jeho hrudi vydala. Potom mu dala paže kolem krku a minutu se ho držela. Měl její krepaté vlasy v obličeji a držel ji pevně.

„Ano, já vím," řekla mu.

Pustil ji a nejistě se zasmál. „Tys byla vždycky ta chytrá."

Usadila se zpátky v křesle a usmála se na něho. „Nikdy to nebylo těžké."

Ron na něho vrhnul znepokojený pohled, když se Harry naklonil k jeho židli.

„Nemyslím, že bychom se měli objímat," řekl rychle. „Myslím, že jsme příliš mužní."

„_Kluci_," poznamenala Hermiona svým starým smířeným způsobem a Harry praštil Rona do ramene.

„Chceš si zahrát řachavýho Petra?" zeptal se Ron.

Harry souhlasil.

* * *

><p>Dalšího dne byl Draco zpátky na svých hodinách, ale s nikým nemluvil. Seděl vedle Pansy nebo Blaise Zabiniho a vyhýbal se mluvení s nimi. Hagrid se s ním pokusil promluvit po hodině péče o kouzelné tvory a Draco zamumlal pár slov a velice rychle odkráčel.<p>

Zjevně si nepřál být rušen. Jediné, co se dalo dělat, bylo respektovat jeho hranice a jeho přání a počkat, dokud nebude připravený příjmout trochu útěchy. Tolik útěchy, kolik mu jí Harry mohl dát, samozřejmě, ale o to nešlo.

Jediná rozumná věc, co se dala dělat, byla nechat ho na pokoji.

A to Harry dělal celý den, a během jídel se ke zmijozelskému stolu ani nepodíval. Místo toho mluvil s Nevillem a Deanem, když se mu Neville snažil popsat a Dean zase nakreslit plán na umístění ďáblova osidla do potrubí, aby jím ještě mohla proudit voda, ale zároveň dost na to, aby neprošlo cokoliv jiného.

Vytrvale s nimi spekuloval o tom, že by se pár hodin po večeři věnovali instalatéřině, a Neville se pak rozhodl do plánu zasvětit i všechny ostatní.

Uprostřed Nevillova vysvětlování ostatním Nebelvírům se zlomil, omluvil se a vydal se najít Draca.

Skoro o Draca zakopnul, když došel ke schodišti. Draco ležel na břiše a hrál kuličky.

„Pěkná chůze," poznamenal Draco. „Trénuješ to často?"

„To bylo snazší, než jsem čekal," řekl mu Harry.

Draco se nadzvedl na jednom lokti. „Co přesně?"

Harry na něho shlédl. „Najít tě."

„Och," řekl Draco, a pak s něčím, co se Harrymu jevilo jako vrcholná nedůležitost, pokračoval: „Tohle jsem dělával, když mi bylo dvanáct."

Vzal si z hromádky vedle svého lokte kuličku a pak ji cvrnknul ke skupině kuliček před sebou. Kulička se srazila s jinou kuličkou, která změnila barvu na červenou, a odrazila se, aby ťukla do dalších tří kuliček. Všechny zčervenaly v náhlém rozkvětu, připomínající krev z řezné rány na podlaze, a Harry k nim shlédl a posadil se na podlahu.

Dracova tvář byla ve stejné rovině s jeho, a nebylo možné, aby během jednoho dne pohubnul, ale ten výraz zuřivě potlačované bolesti způsoboval, že se jeho lícní kosti rýsovaly příšerně ostře. Oči měl široké, tragické a rozzuřené na celý svět.

Harry potlačil nutkání se po něm natáhnout.

„Čarodějný kuličky," řekl Draco a zněl neurčitě potěšený sám sebou. „Snažíš se zabít tolik, kolik dokážeš. A ostatní kuličky můžeš zabít jenom tehdy, když tvoje hlavní kulička cvrnkne doprostřed každé kuličky. Čtyři je dost dobrý, ale ve třinácti jsem jich udělal až sedm."

„Ehm," řekl Harry. „Myslím, že sbírání karet z čokoládových žabek zní mnohem míň vražedně."

„Je to hra, kde jde o dovednosti," řekl mu Draco uraženě. „A o to chtít něco zabíjet."

„To jsi celej ty," řekl Harry a trošku se na něho zasmál. „Protože ty jsi, samozřejmě, strašnej člověk."

„Očividně jsem je přestal hrát," informoval ho Draco, „protože já jsem, na rozdíl od tebe, strašně vyspělej a kultivovanej."

„Já kartičky z čokoládových žabek sbírám pořád," informoval ho na oplátku Harry, „protože já se, na rozdíl od tebe, nevzdávám."

Draco cvrnknul do další kuličky a tentokrát jich sejmul pět. Chvilku vypadal samolibě.

„Řeknu ti, jakou věc hodlám vzdát," oznámil. „Až tohle všechno skončí, měl bych přestat být na lidi hodnej. Nesnáším to. V pátým ročníku jsem si dělával seznamy lidí, na který hodlám být naprosto odpornej, jak to hodlám udělat a co přesně budu říkat."

Harry se natáhl po kuličce a Draco ho plácl přes ruku a obdařil ho přísným pohledem.

„Předpokládám, že jsem na tom seznamu byl."

„Pětačtyřicetkrát," odpověděl Draco okamžitě. „Má pomsta bude strašlivá a naprostá."

„Ou," řekl Harry. „Tohle se má pořád stát?"

„Ano," řekl Draco velice rozhodným tónem.

„Myslel jsem, že jelikož jsme kamarádi a tak-"

„Strašlivá a naprostá," zopakoval Draco. „Žádný zbabělý utíkání, Harry. Tvůj život, pokud si nezvolíš lepší část srdnatosti a neprchneš ze země, bude neskonalý utrpení."

Harry spojil paže kolem kolen a napodobil Dracův povýšený tón.

„Vzpírám se tobě i všem tvým hrůzu nahánějícím výhrůžkám, Draco Malfoyi. Můžeš být tak zlej, jak jenom chceš, já nikam nejdu."

„To je fajn," řekl Draco poklidně. „Tak to bych se mohl pomstít všem svým nepřátelům, a přátelům taky, a taky neznámým kolemjdoucím, kteří se mi nelíbí, a pak můžu strávit zbytek života v pohodlí, všemi nenáviděnej a obávanej, a akorát budu dělat přestávky na přečtení pár knížek a příležitostný sezení na balkóně, kdy budu vypadat jako bůh slunce."

„Bůh slunce," opakoval Harry skepticky. „Draco. Mohl bys zpihovatět."

„Šestačtyřicetkrát na seznamu. Mluv dál. Udělej mi dobrej den." Draco zvedl jedno obočí a jakoby ve výzvě se odmlčel. Harry se ji už už chystal příjmout, když Draco řekl znaveně, jako by ho s tím Harry otravoval tak dlouho, až se vzdal, „Koupil jsem Creeveymu zatracenej novej foťák, jestli ti to udělá _radost_."

„Udělal jsi to, abys mi udělal radost?"

Draco se ušklíbl. „Ne, jsem prostě štědrej." Klepnul do další kuličky a sejmul pouze dvě.

„Dal jsi mu ten samej foťák? Měl ho vážně rád."

„Nedal," řekl Draco a zkroutil ret. „Dal jsem mu lepší. Malfoy nepříjde do obchodu a nežádá si zboží podřadné kvality." Rozzářil se. „Vlastně jsem si taky jeden koupil. Majitel obchodu mi ukázal knížku o fotografování, myslím, že by to mohlo být docela zajímavý. Víš o tom, že kouzelní fotografové neexistují, kromě těch pro noviny? Představ si ty fotky krajiny, se stále proudící řekou."

„Možná bys mohl s Colinem založit klub," řekl Harry.

„Sedmačtyřicet," řekl mu Draco. „Nečiní mi to žádný potěšení, víš. No... možná jenom malinkatý."

Nadzvedl se na rukou, bílé tričko se mu na ramenou jenom trochu naplo, a pak se zvedl do sedu. Potom z kapsy vylovil složený kus pergamenu a hodil ho po Harrym.

„Včera jsem dostal dopis od matky," poznamenal. „Můžeš si přečíst jeho první část. Jestli chceš."

„Ehm, dobře," řekl Harry a uvažoval, jestli jde o součást ďábelského plánu přinutit ho pře-kriznout Narcisu Malfoyovou.

Ne že by 'krize' bylo sloveso.

Rozbalil dopis a pro sebe si ho přečetl.

_'Drahý Draco,'_ četl v něm, _'Tvůj poslední dopis jsem obdržela s velkým zájmem. Není nad tradici. Pokud ses s Harrym Potterem usmířil v době, než jsi obdržel tuto sovu, vyřiď mu prosím moje pozdravy. Pokud ne, neposílej mi prosím huláka. Nemyslím si, že je to vhodný druh dopisu od dítěte pro jeho respektovaného rodiče, a ten poslední vyděsil domácí skřítky.'_

Harry spustil ruku s dopisem, usmál se a podával ho zpátky Dracovi.

„Rozumím tomu tak, že ten poslední dopis byl ve stylu Proč nesnáším toho blbce Pottera, svazek IV, část VII?" zeptal se.

Draco zvedl bradu. „Více méně, možná," připustil. „Poslal jsem jí sovu, když jsme spolu nemluvili. Přirozeně, odepsala mi teprve včera – a přirozeně jsem jí hned znovu odepsal." Ohrnul ret, pravděpodobně sám nad sebou. „Jenom – jsem ti to chtěl ukázat. Občas mi ujedou nervy," pokračoval, „ale neznamená to, že tě napořád nesnáším, nebo tak něco."

Harry přimhouřil oči. „Je tohle vážně nepřímá omluva za to, žes mě praštil, Draco?"

„Možná," připustil Draco povýšeně.

„Tak dobře," řekl Harry. „Promiň, že jsem ti ránu oplatil."

Draco se natáhl a vzal si dopis zpátky z Harryho ruky. „Nemám v plánu se omlouvat tomu mudlovi Creeveymu, aby bylo jasno," řekl. „Mám svou hrdost."

„Nechápu, co má tvoje hrdost společnýho s tím, že je čaroděj z mudlovské rodiny," prohlásil Harry a snažil se s tím spokojit. „On a jeho bratr za to nemůžou."

Draco vypadal mírně překvapeně. „On má bratra? Já jsem si _říkal_, že někdy vypadá menší, než jindy."

„Ano, má bratra," řekl Harry. „Namouduši, Draco."

„Ale, prosímtě," ušklíbl se Draco. „Řekni mi jméno jednoho zmijozelskýho páťáka. Jedinýho. Do toho."

„Ehm," řekl Harry. „Ehm. Ten střelec, jaksetojmenuje, ehm, ten je v pátým ročníku?"

Draco udělal solidní pokus o zachichotání.

„Přiznávám," řekl Harry důstojně. „Jsem trochu nepozornej."

„Myslíš, že jsi sebestřednej," opravil ho Draco.

„Promiň, potrefená huso, ale _myslím_, že tě slyším kejhat."

„A jsi nevšímavej," pokračoval Draco bezstarostně. „A prostě vážně nejsi milej člověk."

„Myslím, že někdy jsem docela v pohodě," odpověděl Harry.

Draco se zaculil. „Á, ale ne když příjde do tuhýho."

Udělal, co bylo nezbytné, co bude pro lidi nejlepší, na konci, když lidi jako Ron couvali ode dveří, - když šlo do tuhého. A do tohohle bodu ho Draco vždycky strkal a popostrkoval, a jeho ohromovalo, jak moc chce být strkán a popostrkován, dokud to bude dělat Draco.

Dokud může strkání a popostrkávání oplácet.

„Možná ne," připustil. „Nemyslím si, že milí lidé zachraňují svět."

„A ani se nestávají mými přáteli," poznamenal Draco, jako by podle něj tyhle dvě věci měly vcelku stejnou důležitost.

„No, tak to je potom všechno docela štěstí," řekl Harry a pomyslel na to, jak vléval jed mezi hady.

„A co se týče u mudlů narozených," řekl Draco pomalu. „Než jsme začali mísit naši krev s krví mudlů, byli čarodějové víc v bezpečí, víš. A byli jsme schopní vyšlechtit schopnosti, než přišel ten nápor podvraťáků."

„Já si myslím, že by manželství neměla být sjednaná jako při šlechtění v chovu," řekl Harry a věnoval Dracovi pohled. „Moje matka byla narozená u mudlů, víš."

„Já vím, Harry, ale nedělej si starosti, Potterovi byli velice dobrá rodina," utěšoval ho Draco nepřítomně. „Knihy říkají, že za starých časů se rodili přírodní zvěromágové. A v rodině mé matky kolovala krev metamorfomágů, než tolik čarodějných rodin smísilo krev s mudly a genovej fond se příliš nezmenšil a linie nezeslábla. V mojí generaci byl jenom jeden metamorfomág, a ta je napůl mudla. Ta už nikdy plodit nebude."

„Setkal jsem se s ní," řekl Harry a pomyslel na dívku z Fénixova řádu. „Je vážně milá. A bylo by mi mnohem příjemnější, kdybys už nikdy nepoužíval slovo 'plodit'."

„Ano, ale Harry," řekl Draco s oním jasnookým zápalem, který Harry rád viděl, i když si myslel, že Draco vykládá naprosté a totální hovadiny. „Kdysi jsme byli mytické bytosti, byli jsme neuvěřitelně mocní a drželi jsme v rukou celej svět, a pak jsme byli znehodnocení mudlovskou krví, zrazení mudlovskými řečmi a _upalováni_." Cvrnkl do další kuličky, která se roztočila a srazila šest kuliček. Rudě to mezi nimi zaplanulo. „Něco na přemýšlení," dodal a vrhnul pohled po Harrym.

Harry mu uloupil jednu kuličku a sám ji cvrnknul na Draca.

„Něco jinýho na přemýšlení," řekl. „Jak přesně je cokoliv z toho Colinova chyba?"

„No, není," připustil neochotně Draco. „Já si prostě jenom myslím, že je ňouma."

Harry se nahlas zasmál. „_Ty_ jsi ňouma," řekl láskyplně.

„Třeba," řekl Draco nadutě, předklonil se a sbíral kuličky dohromady, „ale býval jsem _mohl_ být metamorfomág. Představ si to, mohl bych vypadat jako kdokoliv. Býval jsem mohl být sexuální bůh Bradavic. Mohl jsem mít _kohokoliv_ bych chtěl."

„Neříkám, že by se ti nehodila menší pomoc," souhlasil Harry nevinně. „Parvati Patilová mi zrovna tuhle říkala, jak strašně nejsi její typ."

„No, ne, Harry," řekl Draco a obdařil ho tím 'Pottere, ty beznadějně natvrdlá dutohlávko' pohledem. „Byla do tebe ve čtvrťáku zabouchnutá. Nedokážu si představit, že by se kdokoliv, kdo někdy byl zabouchnutej do tebe, mohl zabouchnout do mě, nemohli bychom být rozdílnější fyzický typy. Pokud ovšem," řekl zadumaně, „by jeden z nás nebyl Millicent Bulstrodeová."

„Se mnou nepočítej," řekl Harry. „Počkat, Parvati do mě byla zabouchnutá?"

Draco si na podlaze znovu lehnul a stylem predátora si začal prohlížet přeskupené kuličky.

„Nedokázala přestat žvanit o vánočním plese a že sis ji vybral," informoval ho. „Harry, ty nevšímavej blbečku, ty si nezasloužíš mít milostnej život. Co musí člověk udělat, aby upoutal tvoji pozornost?" Vrhnul rychlý pohled vzhůru se šibalským zábleskem v očích. „Kromě toho, že proti tobě zjevně musí hrát na postu chytače."

Ke své hrůze Harry cítil, jak začíná rudnout.

„To není pravda," řekl. „Já ne – to není – Nikdy jsem si ani v nejmenším nevšiml mrzimorskýho chytače."

„Ne?" ptal se Draco. „Ne že bych rozdmýchával bolestivý vzpomínky, ale Cedrik Diggory nebyl špatnej."

„Draco!" vykřikl Harry. „To jsi byl zabouchnutej do _každýho_, když jsi byl mladší?"

„Možná," připustil Draco vznosně, srazil čtyři kuličky a uši mu lehce zrůžověly. „S výjimkou té Fleur Delacourové. Po pravdě řečeno jsem nechápal, co na ní všichni ostatní viděli. Já blondýny naprosto nesnáším."

Harry si bezmyšlenkovitě uhladil vlasy. „Ty tvrdíš," řekl pomalu, „že vílí kouzlo má menší sílu než tvoje vlastní marnivost?"

„Neodsuzuj mě," řekl Draco.

„Jsem jenom trochu vyděšenej, to je všechno."

„S tebou se tak ještě někdy budu dělit o osobní vzpomínky."

„Mně se Fleur taky nelíbila," řekl Harry. „Já jsem v tu dobu měl oči jenom pro Cho, samozřejmě. Ani jsem si na vánočním plese nevšiml, že se líbím Parvati."

Natáhl se vedle Draca a snažil se s ním srovnat pohled, aby viděl, jak Draco strefí kuličky.

„Počínaje krátce po vánočním plese, už ses jí nelíbil," oznámil Draco. „Protože jsi, a bolí mě, že to musím opakovat, nevšímavej blbeček."

„Já jsem tam aspoň nešel oblečenej jako farář," upozornil Harry.

Draco nakrčil čelo. „Já jsem nešel – nemůžu uvěřit, že sis vůbec všiml – abys věděl, tak v černým sametu vypadám velice šarmantně."

„Možná jako velice šarmantní farář."

„Nesnaž se mi radit ohledně módy, Harry. To je jako by slepej vedl někoho, kdo má všechnohled. A můj hábit, tak šarmantní, byl na mým seznamu až jako druhej, jelikož jsem musel Crabbeovi vymluvit ty příšerný věci s Marvinem matohlavým mudlou na podšívce a přesvědčit ho ke Goyleovým – rezervním-"

Draco náhle ztichl. Harry se sehnul a krátce se dotkl Dracových zad.

„Draco," řekl. „Vážně je mi to moc líto."

„Ano, dobře," řekl Draco vzdáleně, vstal a začal se oprašovat. „Vážně bych už měl jít."

„Jít? Kam?" zeptal se Harry.

Už předtím si toho všiml, ale nedal si to dohromady, že má na sobě Draco bílé džíny a uplé bílé tričko, a že jeho vlasy už zase vypadají jemnější.

„První červnovej pátek," řekl Draco. „Noc v klubu. Bůh ví, že se všichni potřebujeme trochu uvolnit."

„Och," řekl Harry. „Ne – neudělej nějakou hloupost."

„Co, jako třeba ignorovat celou noc atraktivní holku, které se líbím? To je spíš tvoje parketa, než moje," řekl Draco a mrknul. „Namouduši, Harry, ty umíš být tak blbej. Tady máš," dodal úsečně a nasypal kuličky Harrymu do dlaní. „Vezmi si je. Myslím, že by ses je měl naučit hrát."

„Děkuju," řekl Harry a hleděl na ně dolů.

Draco pokrčil rameny a uzavřel Harrymu kolem kuliček prsty. „O nic nejde," řekl. „Tak nějak si vybavuju, že jsi mi kdysi jenom tak dal dárek. A taky si vybavuju, že jsem ti nepoděkoval."

V mdlém světle vypadal bílo-stříbrně. Harry vstal na nohy.

„No," řekl. „Jo. Nevychovanej spratku."

Draco se zasmál. „Promluvíme si zítra," řekl a potom se obrátil a vydal se na cestu ke sklepení.

Harry šel pomalu do nebelvírské společenské místnosti, kde si Ron prohlížel Harryho výtisk_ Létání_ _s Kanonýry_.

„Hej," řekl. „Věděl jsi, že ti někdo popsal celou knížku?" Zamžoural na kuličky. „To jsou čarodějný kuličky?"

„Ehm, jo," řekl Harry.

„Mamka nám s nima nedovolila hrát," poznamenal Ron. „Říkala, že rodiny jako - však víš, černokněžníci – hrávali kuličky s maličkýma vysušenýma hlavama mudlů."

„Nemyslím si, že by to byla pravda, Rone," řekl Harry. „S hlavama bys určitě hrál bowling, nebo tak něco."

„Mohla to být pravda," řekl Ron, který vypadal zatvrzele odhodlaný se tohoto příběhu z dětství držet. „Mohla."

Přišla k nim Hermiona a natáhla ruku, aby se opřela Ronovi o rameno.

„Co se děje, Harry?" zeptala se a vypadala ustaraně. „Nešel ses podívat za Malfoyem?"

„No... ano," odpověděl Harry. „Ale ona je klubová noc."

„Vážně," řekla Hermiona se zúženýma očima. „A ty hodláš prostě sedět doma jako hromádka neštěstí, že?"

„Myslel jsem, že bych se mohl učit hrát kuličky."

„Musíš být tak znuděný, Harry," začala Hermiona, jako by ho neslyšela. „Měl by sis vyjít a poznat pár lidí."

„Myslíš pár lidí, kteří se mnou chodí do školy?"

Hermiona rukou odmávla tuhle banální námitku stranou. „Víš, co myslím," řekla. „K téhle noci v klubu se přifaří spousta lidí. Je to skvělá zábava."

„Hej, mohla by být," souhlasil Ron a rozzářil se.

„Hermiono," řekl Harry. „Vážně si nemyslím..."

* * *

><p>O dvě hodiny později to pořád ještě zkoušel. „Já, ehm, si prostě nejsem jistej..."<p>

„Ale no tak, Harry," řekl Ron povzbudivě. „Slibuju, že to bude zábava."

Když se Harry znepokojeně rozhlédl, moc zábavné mu to nepřipadalo. Klub pod Třemi košťaty byl zakouřený a přelidněný, tmou přerušovaně pableskovaly křiklavě barevné kruhy. Těla se vzájemně proplétala v hodně odvážných hábitech nebo v neexistujících mudlovských šatech.

Harry si nebyl ani trochu jistý, jestli je tohle scéna pro něj. To spíš pro páry, nebo – pro ty, kdo naprosto zoufale touží po jakémkoliv fyzickém kontaktu.

Harry si nemyslel, že už klesl takhle hluboko.

Ron a Hermiona na něho hleděli s očekáváním, drželi se za ruce a zjevně čekali jen na to, až radostně vyskočí a vrhne se do tančící vřavy.

„Dám si něco k pití," zahuhňal a začal se prodírat davem.

Ušel sotva pár kroků, když ho uviděl.

Draco seděl na konci baru, hověl si na barové stoličce, světlé vlasy lehce rozcuchané, a skláněl se nad svojí prázdnou sklenkou. Vypadal lehce pobavený a hluboce ponořený v myšlenkách.

Harry pookřál a zamířil skrze dav k němu.

Nedostal se příliš daleko, když se to stalo. Po Dracově boku se objevili Blaise a Pansy a chytili ho za paže. Draco k nim vzhlédl a zasmál se, rty se mu pohly v krátké poznámce, kterou Harry nezaslechl.

Oba se široce usmívali a pokoušeli se ho stáhnout ze stoličky. Vrtěl hlavou a usmíval se na ně, uvolněně a s rozzářenou tváří.

_Neměl by takhle být s ostatními Zmijozely. Takhle by měl být se mnou._

Blaise mluvil Dracovi do ucha. Harry sledoval, jak se jeho rty pohybují tak strašně blízko Dracovy pokožky.

Draco se k nim naklonil a vypadalo to, že je připravený se nechat přesvědčit.

Pansy, v miniaturních černých šatech a s nehlídaným úsměvem ještě nepříjemnější než obvykle, ho zatahala za ruku. Konečně se od nich Draco nechal odtáhnout od baru a následoval je na parket.

Byl naprosto uvolněný, tak jako býval, když byl šťastný. Zářivě se usmíval, když se pozdravil s párem páťáků a nejspíš je posílal, aby mu sehnali něco k pití, s jemu vlastním nedostatkem uvědomění si, že dělá něco špatného.

A tančil, pohledy, které po něm klouzaly, nepostřehl, nebo se o ně snad nezajímal. Nepostřehl ani idiota, který na něho zíral, zcela nehybný upřostřed tanečního parketu.

Tančil s plynulou zkušenou ladností, pohyboval se tak, jako by to miloval, pohazoval vlasy dozadu a usmíval se s náznakem uličnictví.

V tomhle světle mu vlasy a tričko bíle zářily a jak se pohyboval, pableskovala na nich červená a modrá barva.

Zmijozelští tančili blíž než kdokoliv jiný.

Pansy a Blaise byli každý z jedné jeho strany, pohybovali se proti němu a všichni se hýbali v pomalém a skoro lascivním souladu.

Draco se zase smál, nestydatě flirtoval, dovolil Pansy, aby mu srovnala límeček a putovala prsty po jeho krku, dovolil, aby Blaise sklouznul rukou po jeho boku. Příležitostně se obličejem přiblížil k obličeji některého z nich, nechal svou tvář otřít o jejich a svoje rozcuchané vlasy přejet po jejich kůži, a pak se odtáhl a díval se, jak to na ně působí.

Od Harryho si snažil držet odstup týdny.

Harry věděl, že se jenom baví, tím nedbale krutým druhem zábavy, který upřednostňuje. Harry věděl, že to nic neznamená.

Harrymu bylo špatně.

Nebylo to jako emoce. Bylo to, jako by byl opravdu nemocný, jako by se jeho žaludku zmocnila jakási choroba a v krku cítil tupou bolest, předzvěst zvracení.

Cítil žárlivost, temnou násilnou bezdůvodnou žárlivost, která způsobovala, že chtěl někomu z nich ublížit, když sledoval Blaise Zabiniho, jak se na Draca dívá. Cítil touhu a zoufalství a pak, proplouvající zkrze něj jako chladný vítr cítil ono... neradostné uvědomění.

Harry zacouval, nemotorně se pohyboval davem, jako by neměl kontrolu nad vlastním tělem. Odtrhnul oči od té bledé tváře a zbytek světa se změnil ve šmouhu, když klopýtal tlačenicí a prostrkával si cestu ven z rozpáleného chumlu, napůl slepý, k východu a ach, k čistotě chladného nočního vzduchu.

Harry klesnul na okraj chodníku s tváří zakrytou rukama. Hlava se mu točila, jako by toho příliš mnoho vypil, vzduch byl _hustý_ a vprostřed hrudi cítil onu ostrou bodavou bolest a...

„Harry."

Ten chladný, jasný hlas si nebylo možné splést. Harry se zachvěl nad tím, jak vyslovil jeho jméno a rozklepal se, protože, prosím ne, s tímhle se teď vypořádat nedokáže.

Znovu pozvedl hlavu, svět se mu pořád ještě vlnil před očima. Draco stál pod pouliční lampou, jediný proužek bělosti proti prázdné černotě světa.

Vypadal v tom bílém světle a ve svém bílém oblečení tenký jako ostří. Oči se mu pořád třpytily alkoholem a vzrušením, zpřeházené kadeře mu spadaly do tváře a krk a paže se mu lehce leskly potem.

Harry s tichým utrpením sledoval, jak Draco vystoupil ze světla směrem k němu a odhodil si vlasy z obličeje. Zíral na příliš útlou linii Dracova zápěstí.

„Jsi v pořádku?" Dracův hlas byl skoro přívětivý. „Nechali tě toho ti zhýralí Nebelvíři příliš mnoho vypít? Vypadáš hrozně."

„Cítím se hrozně." Harrymu zněl jeho vlastní hlas suše. „Ale nic jsem nepil."

Dracův stín teď dopadl na Harryho. Bylo to téměř jako dotek.

„Tak co-" Udělal vzadu v krku tichý popuzený zvuk. „Hele, nechováš se hloupě, že ne? Protože – ne, že by ti po tom něco bylo – já s Pansy ani Zabinim nic neplánuju. Pojď zpátky dovnitř, možná že si s tebou dokonce i zatancuju."

Hryzající žárlivost polevila. Opravdu to moc nepomohlo.

„Nemůžu jít zpátky dovnitř."

Dracův tón byl teď podrážděný. „Proč ne? Hele, slíbil jsi, že – že _to_ nic nezmění. Řekl jsi, že budeme kamarádi jako předtím, tak proč nemůžeš-"

„Protože to tak být nemůže!"

Harry skoro zakřičel. Jeho hlas zazvonil o cihlovou zeď: Draco to vstřebal s onou mrazivou netečností, které nabyl pokaždé, když ho něco ranilo.

„Aha." Odmlčel se a pak se jeho hlas mírně přiostřil. „Takže to chceš takhle. Protože ty-"

Harry pocítil nutkání Draca znovu praštit, odstrčit ho proti cihlové zdi a praštit ho za to, že je takový idiot.

„Protože tě _miluju_," zavrčel a pak strnul hrůzou.

Musel to Dracovi říct, pomyslel si Harry vzdáleně. Nezakřičel něco a neutekl. Dokonce ani neřekl to 'Cože?', které odvrací nevyhnutelné předstíráním, že jste neslyšeli to, co jste slyšet nechtěli.

Prostě tam jen stál s rukama v kapsách a tváří ve stínech. Harry nedokázal uhádnout, co si myslí.

A potom Harry z Dracových rtů uslyšel měkký zvuk a nevěřícnou hrůzou si uvědomil, že se směje.

Prudce zvedl hlavu a rozhořčeně zíral.

Dracovy oči byly chladné, ale leskly se podivným druhem pobavení.

Řekl, „Harry Pottere, ty si potřebuješ pořádně zapíchat."

* * *

><p>Harry nikdy nepřišel na to, jakto že mu oči nevypadly z důlků.<p>

„...cože?" zeptal se v bezradné nevíře.

„Řekl jsem, že si potřebuješ pořádně zapíchat," zopakoval Draco chladně. „Ale se mnou nepočítej. Namouduši, Pottere. _Miluješ_ mě."

Jeho snaha zachovat si lehký a lehce pobavený tón v té poslední zdrcující větě selhala.

Harry byl za tenhle drobný kousek krutosti skoro vděčný. Zvedl bradu a pohlédl Dracovi do očí.

„Miluju," řekl tiše.

Draco potřásl hlavou. „Zkus nebýt takovej Nebelvír. Je to sakramentsky očividný, Pottere. Přepadl tě menší chtíč po někom naprosto nečekaným. Fajn, na tom nezáleží. Stává se to nám všem. Co není fajn, je tohle absurdní nebelvírský trvání na tom, že to, co cítíš, musí být čistý, že Harry Potter nemůže pocítit bodnutí ošklivýho chtíče, že tomu musíš dát směšnej název-"

„Není to směšný!" vyštěkl Harry.

Stál na nohou a neměl ponětí, jak k tomu došlo.

„Nemusí se ti to líbit," zařval. „Nemusíš to opětovat. Ale _neopovažuj_ se mi snažit říkat, co cítím."

Draco zúžil oči.

„Tak mi přestaň vykládat o svých trapných mylných představách."

„Nemýlím se!" Udělal krok k Dracovi, rozzuřený, a Draco o krok ucouvl. „Dobře, nemám zkušenosti jako ty," prskal Harry. „Nevím všechno o chtíči. Ale vím, co-"

„Nechci to poslouchat!" vyhrknul Draco.

Harry znovu postoupil kupředu a Draco ho odstrčil.

„Záleží na tom," řekl Harry tichým hlasem. „Záleží mi na tobě."

Najednou kolem sebe on a Draco kroužili, hlasy ostražité, jako kdyby se chystali k útoku.

„Jsi zatracenej šílenec," odpověděl Draco tiše.

„Jenom mi dovol-"

Draco se zastavil, oči jako kus ledu.

„Ne. Dovol, abych ti něco řekl. Je mi jedno, jakou sentimentálnost tady chrlíš. To, o čem mluvíš, je – jenom o tom, že něco chceš. Lidi to říkají, aby dostali, co chtějí. Je to klišé, co se říká za nějakým účelem... a neznamená to naprosto nic. A to znamená, Harry," ještě jednou do něho strčil, skoro ledabyle, „že tohle přátelství neznamená nic."

Draco vstoupil do dveří a Harry spatřil, že navzdory jeho lehkému tónu byla jeho tvář zkroucená zuřivostí.

„Už na mě nemluv," přikázal a odešel.

* * *

><p>Hermiona ležela a převalovala se ve tmě, neschopná usnout.<p>

Ach Bože, jak to jenom řekne Harrymu?

Byla unavená a měla malý drink, a měkké zvuky spánku kolem ní způsobovaly, že se cítila ještě unavenější, ale v mysli jí pořád běželo, co viděli.

S úzkostí pátrala očima v zakouřeném klubu po Harrym a Ron se o ni opíral, už trochu přiopilý. Proti své vůli se do tmy láskyplně usmála. Ron absolutně neuměl pít.

„Nedívej se," říkal ochranitelsky Ron, jako by Hermioniny panenské oči potřebovaly být chráněny před výjevem těžce opilé a zjevně nestydaté Pansy Parkinsonové s nohama kolem pasu Teda Notta a s jazykem kdesi v jeho krku.

Mnoho Zmijozelů vypadalo zoufale opilých a připravených se dnes v noci sápat na lidi. Docela standardní noc v klubu, nezapomněla si Hermiona pomyslet.

A potom to uviděli.

Draco Malfoy rázoval přes taneční parket a odstrkoval lidi z cesty. Jednoho zmijozelského páťáka trefil loktem do hlavy a nezdálo se, že by si toho všiml, a pak se zastavil před Blaise Zabinim.

Blaise přestal tančit a pohlédl na něho.

Malfoy stál a díval se na něj, jako by uvažoval a barevná světla dělala na jeho prapodivně bledých vlasech zvláštní obrazce. Potom ho přitlačil ke stěně a naklonil Blaiseovu tvář ke své.

„Eheh," řekl Ron zhrozeně a nevěřícně.

Bylo v tom cosi velice účelného, Malfoyova ruka pod Blaiseovou bradou, druhá ruka opřená o zeď, udržující Blaise přišpendleného na místě. Jeho ústa se otevřela přes Blaiseova a Blaise nadšeně reagoval, jazyky a zuby a Blaise otírající se o něho a natáčející obličej tak, aby se polibek mohl prohloubit.

„Nemůžu se na to dívat," řekl Ron. „Hermiono, nedívej se."

Oba stáli a zírali. Blaise dal obě paže Malfoyovi kolem krku a Malfoy posunul hlavu níž a chopil se Blaiseových úst v dalším přímém účelném polibku. Blaise se snažil dostat nohu mezi Malfoyovy.

„Koukej, co Malfoy dělá!" vybuchnul Ron. „Akorát se nekoukej," dodal v rychlosti. „Dovedeš si to představit? Ví Harry, že tohle rád dělá?"

_Doufám, že ne z vlastní zkušenosti_, pomyslela si Hermiona.

Znovu se zoufale rozhlédla po místnosti po Harrym a byla zbožně šťastná, když ho nikde neviděla.

Ron pokračoval ve své tirádě. „Co když se mu líbí _Harry_?" vyptával se a rozzářil se. „Doufám, že si něco zkusí."

„Rone! Tohle neříkej!" vykřikla Hermiona.

„Harry by ho složil," řekl Ron spokojeně.

„Ach ano, možná ano," souhlasila Hermiona jaksi zoufale. _A sám by padl na něho_, dodala sama k sobě.

Viděli, jak Malfoy a Zabini odešli krátce nato, a už se nevrátili. Podrobné vyptávání se každého vedlo ke zjištění skutečnosti, že nemocně vypadající Harry šel ven před incidentem a pravděpodobně se vrátil domů.

Na okamžik byla Hermiona extrémně vděčná, a pak jí přišlo na mysl, že mu to zřejmě budou muset říct. Ona mu to bude muset říct, jelikož na Rona se lze spolehnout s tím, že by to udělal bez jakékoliv taktnosti.

Hrozila se pomyšlení na to, co se stane potom. Pokud si to Harry neuvědomil a bude mít zjevení, nebo pokud ano a žárlil nebo si myslel, že má šanci, nebo... Přemýšlení o tom se nedalo snést!

Hermiona se musela převalovat ještě dost dlouho předtím, než konečně usnula.

Když se znovu probudila, byla pořád ještě noc. Uvažovala, jestli ji vzbudil obzvlášť špatný sen, ale měla ten dojem, že to bylo něco z reálného světa.

Neslyšela naprosto nic.

Hermiona velice pozorně poslouchala, a pak se už už chystala vrátit ke spaní, když jí cosi přišlo na mysl.

Najednou jí připadalo v posteli velice chladno.

Neslyšela nic. Ani zvuk těl převalujících se pod přikrývkami, nebo zvuk Mavisina chrápání.

„Mavis?" řekla váhavě a nesnášela vlastní hlas za to, jak nejistě zní. „Parvati? Levandule?"

Ruka se jí třásla, když se natáhla a odhrnula nebesa, a potom vykřikla.

Do místnosti se vléval měsíční svit a odhalil jí všechno. Všechny postele kromě její byly prázdné. Byla v ložnici úplně sama. Všechny je unesli.

Hermiona znovu vykřikla, neschopná tomu zabránit, a pak pocítila, jak se jí v hrudi pomalu povstává chladná hrůza.

Velice slabě slyšela, jak kvílení nadpřirozených hlasů vrací její výkřik v ozvěně. V nějaké časti mysli je metodicky spočítala, zatímco se zbytek ní bezradně choulil pod přikrývkami a třásl se.

Svoje ztráty vykřikovali duchové úplně všech kolejí.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitola osmnáctá

**Odsouzení**

_We are the children of Paradise_

_On our own now since the fall_

_All the things that are worth having_

_Were never ours to keep_

_I've been alone so long_

_That I just don't know what to do_

_And I don't want to lose you_

Ginny to zjistila ve svých snech, když škubala hlavou na polštáři a snažila se vidět přes propletenec vlasů a dřímoty. Někdo křičel, a byla to Hermiona, a tehdy si uvědomila, že je to skutečnost.

Vrhla se ven z postele ještě dřív, než se úplně vytrhla ze spánku, a nebyla si jistá, že pořádně vnímá až do chvíle, kdy vtrhla do ložnice sedmého ročníku.

Všechny postele byly prázdné, přikrývky ležely zmačkané a opuštěné, až na jedinou, pod níž se choulila Hermiona s ústy stále ještě otevřenými v onom panickém výkřiku.

Hermiona byla jednou z lidí, na které by se Ginny v krizi bez zaváhání spolehla, a byla tak vyděšená, že na okamžik se prostě rozsypala na kousíčky.

_Tohle nemůže pokračovat._

Ginny se přihnala k posteli a sevřela Hermioniny paže. Hermiona na ni zamrkala a křečovitým pohybem ji objala, takže Ginny cítila, jak ji obklopily roztřesené končetiny a kadeřavé vlasy. Hermionino zašeptání se prodralo skrz zaťaté zuby, jak se jí vracela sebekontrola a její ruce zoufale zeveřely Ginnina ramena.

„Ach, Ginny, Ginny, myslela jsem – myslela jsem, že jsem možná jediná, kdo na hradě zůstal-"

Nic menšího nedokázalo Hermionu takhle vyděsit.

„Jsem tady," hekla Ginny odhodlaně. „Jsi v bezpečí."

Klika na dveřích se pohla a na jediný příšerný okamžik se k sobě navzájem pevně přitiskly. Potom Ginny Hermionu odstrčila a kráčela přímo ke dveřím. Dokud nebyla v půli cesty ke dveřím, ani si nevšimla, že měla celou tu dobu v ruce pevně sevřenou hůlku, a když si toho všimla, pomyslela si jen: _Dobře. To se bude hodit._

Když se dveře otevřely a směrem k ní se pohnul stín postavy, neměla na mysli jediné zaklínadlo. Pořád ještě ji řídila ochranitelská zuřivost.

Ginny vytočila hůlku vzhůru a udeřila postavu do obličeje. Ta se zapotácela dozadu.

„Co to sakra... Ginny, proč jsi to udělala?"

Ginny se napřahovala k dalšímu útoku, ale po tomhle ublíženém dotazu se začala soustředit a skoro svou hůlku upustila.

„_Rone_?"

„_Ano_," řekl Ron vyčítavě.

„Ach, můj Bože, omlouvám se," začala Ginny, když si uvědomila, že Ron právě spatřil Hermionu a všechnu tu prázdnotu okolo ní a to bylo jediné, co mu dělalo starost, zbytek světa pro něho přestal existovat.

„Rone," řekla Hermiona rozeklaným hlasem, který měl očividně znít normálně a klidně, „Rone, díky Bohu."

Vymrštila se z postele a běžela k němu, a on ji sevřel v okamžitém, pevném objetí. Svírali jeden druhého a tiskli se k sobě, dokud Hermiona nesebrala dost sebekontroly na to, aby se odtáhla a roztřeseně zeptala:

„Kdo ještě je..."

„Spousta lidí," řekl Ron s rukou přitisklou k jejím zádům, jako kdyby to bylo pouze přemostění toho pevného prostoru mezi jejími lopatkami, co ho mohlo pořádně ujistit o její přítomnosti. „Když jsme uslyšeli ty výkřiky, rozhlídli jsme se po pokoji a-"

„Ne Dean!" vykřikla Ginny v dalším záchvatu paniky. „Je Dean-"

Ron zamrkal. „Ne, ten je tady, ale Neville-" Polknul. „Neville není. Harry s Deanem kontrolují zbytek klučičích ložnic, Harry řekl, že sem za mnou přijde-"

Ginny pocítila divokou touhu po obyčejnosti, po bezpečném světě, do něhož se narodila. Chtěla jít za Ronem a zeptat se, jestli je jeho zarudlý nos v pořádku, protože nos alespoň napravit dokázala, když tohle všechno...

„Jak jsi se sem dostal?" zeptala se bezradně. „Tohle je dívčí ložnice."

Ron zatnul čelist a jeho ruka na Hermioniných zádech se napjala. Ginny viděla, že má rozedrané nehty a špičky prstů vypadaly rudé.

„Chytal jsem se spár v kameni, když se pode mnou schody narovnaly," vysvětloval. „Slyšel jsem tě křičet. Musel jsem přijít."

Hermiona se mu vymanila a snažila si uhladit vlasy. „To bylo hezké, Rone, ale co opravdu potřebujeme udělat, je zorganizovat se," řekla, a Ginny uviděla změnu v jejím výrazu, jak se nutila k ráznosti.

„Dobře," řekla Ginny. „Co můžu dělat?"

Ozval se další zvuk a pak se dveře rozletěly dokořán a Ginny uviděla Kulový blesk odhozený na podlahu, jak se kdosi objevil za ní.

„Hermiono? Jsi v pořádku?"

Ginnina mysl se sesunula úlevou, když se podívala na Harryho. Měla vědět, že příjde Hermionu zachránit.

Hermiona okamžitě začala vysvětlovat. Ron hleděl na Kulový blesk na podlaze a mumlal, „Proč mě tohle nenapadlo? Měl jsem si vzít _koště_."

Harry možná myslel na to, že si vezme koště, ale nevzal si už vůbec nic dalšího. V tuhle skoro letní noc na sobě neměl brýle ani vrchní díl pyžama, a když šla Ginny k němu a opřela se o něho, cítila na svém obnaženém zápěstí utěšující teplo jeho kůže.

„Harry, tolik jsme se bály," řekla mu.

„Ginny, skoro jsi mi zlomila nos," zvolal Ron.

Ginny se na něho nepodívala, příliš zaměstnaná tisknutím se k bezpečí. Harry teď vypadal každým coulem jako ten hrdinný chlapec, s černými vlasy rozcuchaně spadajícími do tváře, širokými obnaženými rameny zpevněnými a rozostřenýma očima přimhouřenýma a odhodlanýma. Ginny se ho držela každým kouskem síly, který jí zbyl.

„Co uděláme teď?"

* * *

><p>V časech nouze na tom byl Harry nejlépe, povšimla si roztržitě Hermiona, když začala dělat prezenci a pokoušela se nemyslet na hrozivý nedostatek lidí. Jen tehdy, když byl přinucen k nečinnosti, upadl do neklidného šílenství. Teď byl rozzlobený, a jednal.<p>

Sirius měl ve vínku jakési sklony k zuřivosti, dokonce i v případě, že se pokoušel utěšit plačícího druháka. Harry se tady potuloval a vypadal, že má situaci pod kontrolou, což bylo pro uklidnění mnohem efektivnější.

„Dojděte si pro hůlky," slyšela ho Hermiona říkat jeho zasmušilým, rozespale skřípavým hlasem. „Jestli se tam venku něco děje, budeme všichni potřebovat být ozbrojení. Potřebuejme být připravení bojovat: to je nejdůležitější."

„Kdy půjdeme do Velké síně?" zeptal se vynervovaně Dennis Creevey. Vypadal ošklivě traumatizovaný a ustaraný. Jeho bratra nebylo nikde vidět a měl dívku v Mrzimoru. „Nemůžu se prostě jít podívat-"

Harry se k němu prudce otočil.

„Všichni máme v jiných kolejích lidi, o který se bojíme," vyštěkl. „Můžeme jít, až skončí prezence. Mají všichni svoje _hůlky_?"

Hermiona dokončila prezenci a snažila se, aby se jí panická nevolnost neodrazila ve tváři. Byla tu méně než polovina lidí, kteří tu měli být. Snažila se nemyslet na konkrétní osoby, ale její pečlivě vytrénovaná paměť ji teď odmítala zklamat.

Sedmdesát osm lidí v Nebelvíru na začátku roku, během roku se postupně ztrácejících až k počtu šedesáti čtyř. A teď tady bylo... Hermiona ostře zakročila proti hloupé panice, která ji předtím udělala tak nepoužitelnou, a snažila se na to nemyslet, ale nedokázala tomu zabránit. Zbylo třicet studentů. Třicet.

Ron jí svíral ruku v drtivém stisku. Jemně odtáhla svoje prsty pryč.

„Namouduši, jsem v pořádku," ujistila ho se slabým úsměvem. Teď musí být klidná, musí myslet a ovládat se.

Harry a Sirius šli ještě jednou naposledy zkontrolovat ložnice, než odejdou do Velké síně. Hermiona s Ronem obcházela místnost a snažila se rozdělit uklidňující úsměvy primusky mezi mladší lidi.

Ona a Ron byli poblíž portrétu Buclaté dámy, když zvenčí uslyšeli někoho mluvit, a uviděli, jak se potrét pomalu začíná vyklánět dovnitř.

_Už žádnou paniku_! Přikázala si Hermiona, a byla po Ronově boku, když se postavil do vchodu a napřáhl hůlku.

„Kdo je tam?"

„Och, dej pryč ten kouzelnej proutek, než si s ním ublížíš, Weasley," posmíval se okamžitě povědomý hlas.

Malfoy byl pořád ve svém směšném kompletně bílém oblečení do nočního klubu, značně zmuchlaném, a i slabé světlo způsobilo, že se pot na jeho tvářích a čele leskl.

„Co chceš, Malfoyi?" vyptával se Ron a prohlížel si ho se soustředěným nepřátelstvím.

Hermiona si pomyslela, že nikdy neviděla Malfoye vypadat tak zle, jako v tuto chvíli, kdy vyplivl svoji otázku, jako by chtěl, aby byla urážkou.

„Sebrali Harryho?"

„Jako by tě to zajímalo," zvolal Ron, ale Hermiona se do něho varovně zapřela.

„Ne," řekla pomalu. „Ne, je v pořádku."

Dokonce i ve stínech viděla, jak z Malfoyova těla zmizelo jisté napětí. Zkroucení jeho rtů přestalo vypadat tak záštiplně.

„Dobře," odpověděl stejně pomalu. „Dobře. Já – to je dobře. Myslím..." Zvedl bradu a promluvil ještě víc záměrně, zatímco o pár kroků zacouval. „Myslím, že už půjdu. Vlastně Harrymu nemusíte říkat, že jsem tu byl."

Než mohl Malfoy odejít, nebo Hermiona mohla přijít na to, co si o tom sama myslí, protlačil se Harry kolem nich.

_No, to to rozseklo_, pomyslela si Hermiona dopáleně.

Harry bez svých brýlí mžoural, jeho tvář vypadala nahá a podivně postaršená, a vkráčel přímo do Malfoyova osobního prostoru, i když Malfoy zpočátku o krok ucouvl. Bylo to, jako by měl oprávnění chytit Malfoye za paži a stát centimetry od něho, i když je Malfoy při tom kontaktu napjatý jako tětiva. Hermiona se víc zapřela o Rona a byla příliš unavená na větší znepokojení, když si pomyslela, _Takže si to Harry uvědomil_. Byla to jedna rána za druhou, a jestli se Malfoy chystal marnit Harryho čas v téhle části krize, měla v plánu mu vyrvat jazyk a nakrmit ho s ním.

„Draco," řekl Harry a zněl klidně a věcně. „Díky Bohu, myslel jsem, že se zblázním. Proč jsi tady?"

Znovu viděla tenkou zákrutu Malfoyových úst a urychleně promluvila, aby ho předešla.

„Přišel se ujistit, že jsi v pořádku," oznámila a hodlala o tom přemýšlet později, pokud někdy znovu bude mít čas. Malfoy ji obdařil pohledem, jako kdyby zrovna zabila a snědla jeho sovu.

„Vážně?" vyptával se Harry a nevěřícně mrkal.

Malfoy na něho zíral ve vzdorovitém mlčení. Hermiona pohlédla na napjaté svaly na Harryho pažích a zádech a na jeden hrozivý okamžik si byla jistá, že se stane svědkem něčeho tak otřesného, jako že Harry vezme Malfoye do náruče, aby se ujistil, že tam je, a bude ho držet nebo... _Bože_, pomyslela si s náhlou hloupou touhou se zasmát. _To Rona naprosto ohromí_.

Malfoy byl pořád ještě napjatý a zlostně hleděl, zatímco se bránil Harryho prostému stisku na své paži a s napjatým tichým rozhořčením se odmítal pohnout ani o centimetr blíž.

„Díky," řekl Harry, skoro neslyšně.

„Běž se vycpat," zavrčel Malfoy a vyslal zlý pohled k Ronovi a Hermioně. „Udělali jsme prezenci a ostatní jsou ve Velké síni a Blaise na ně dohlíží. Já bych je neopustil kvůli-"

„Já vím. Já taky ne," řekl Harry. „Kolik vašich lidí sebrali?"

„Zbylo nás dvacet sedm," řekl mu sklíčeně Malfoy. „V mým ročníku nezbyl nikdo kromě mě, Blaise a Morag."

Nastala odmlka. „Ne Pansy," řekl Harry. Malfoy byl potichu. „Draco, je mi to líto."

Hermiona se tam na prahu začínala cítit značně nepříjemně, sledujíc je, vyrýsované proti světlu, takže téměř vypadali jako stínové divadlo, zasahujíc do emocí, s nimiž neměla nic společného. Nicméně ale nehodlala nechat Malfoye, aby Harryho rozptyloval ještě dlouho.

„Není čas na lítost," řekl Malfoy drsně.

Harry zaváhal a pak úsečně přikývl. „Nás zbylo třicet jedna," řekl, což Hermionu překvapilo. Nevěděla, že je počítal.

Malfoy hleděl a hřbetem volné ruky si přejel přes oči. „Tak to můžeme předpokládat, že je to v celé škole zhruba stejný," řekl. „V ložnicích nemůže nikdo zůstat."

„Ne, jistěže ne," řekl Harry. „Kdybychom všichni spali ve Velké síni s hlídkami, myslím-"

„To je účel," odsekl Draco. „Hele – musím se vrátit zpátky."

„Já taky," řekl Harry. „Příjdeme tam brzy." Pustil Malfoyovu paži, a než ji Malfoy spustil, spatřila Hermiona na bledé pokožce Malfoyova předloktí rudý otisk prstů. Harry zaváhal. „Draco. Jsem rád, že jsi v pořádku."

Malfoy na něho pohlédl s přimhouřenýma očima. Hermiona si pomyslela, že je to určitě ukazatel povahy, že když nemá Malfoy důvod dělat jiný druh výrazu, začne jeho tvář znovu vypadat lehce záštiplně.

Konečně přikývl. „Běž na sebe hodit nějaký oblečení, Harry. Jinak by tě mohli mrzimorští sexuálně obtěžovat."

Jak typické pro Malfoye, že dělá v časech jako je tento nevhodný vtip. Harry se zazubil a obrátil se ve stejnou chvíli jako Malfoy a Hermiona s úlevou sledovala, jak jde Harry k nim a Malfoy se vzdaluje.

Harry pořád vypadal unaveně a zasmušile, ale i trochu uvolněně.

„No tak. Pojďme," řekl.

* * *

><p>Dokonce i noční obloha ve Velké síni byla zamračená a bezhvězdná. Ve stínech tiše plakali studenti a všichni se choulili tak blízko k sobě, že vypadali, jak by všichni byli z jediné koleje. Bylo jich tak málo, že by prakticky dali dohromady pouze jednu kolej, uvědomil si Harry prudce.<p>

Jediným světlým bodem celé té noci bylo, když těsně poté, co se všichni shromáždili, vklopýtali dovnitř ve stavu paniky a neoblečenosti Pansy a Zachariáš Smith.

Pansy se přidala k pozůstatkům svojí koleje a panika odtékající pryč z její tváře byla nahrazena jakýmsi zoufalstvím. Došla k Dracovi a dokonce i v čase jako tento Harry s bolestivým píchnutím viděl, jak přirozený jsou pár.

Stála, bosá a s ramínky šatů staženými k loktům tak, že byla vidět vrchní část její podprsenky, a s nejistotou na Draca zírala, jako by nevěděla, jestli má dovoleno se k němu na veřejnosti natáhnout. Napřáhla jednu ruku a Draco si ji prudce přitáhl k hrudi. Harry viděl jeho paži obtočenou skoro příliš pevně kolem jejího krku a Pansyin napůl vylekaný a napůl bolestný výraz.

„Něco takovýho už mi nikdy nedělej," řekl stroze a pak ji odstrčil a obrátil se k ní zády, aby se podíval na ostatní Zmijozely.

Pansy si složila ruce na prsou a zhluboka dýchala. Harry viděl, jak k ní došel Zabini, ovinul kolem ní paži a opřel svoje čelo o její, a ona se usmála.

Navzdory té neuvěřitelně malicherné a neopodstatněné žárlivosti byl rád, že je v pořádku.

Bylo příliš mnoho těch, co nebyli. Dennisi Creeveymu se nedařilo najít svoji přítelkyni, a po té dvojté ztrátě zůstal bledý a otřesený. Držel se Harrymu po boku skoro stejně vytrvale jako Ginny, a Harry ho vzal za rameno.

„Co se s nimi stalo?" zašeptal. Harry nehodlal být tak hloupý a neužitečný, aby řekl, _Já nevím_.

„Nejsou mrtví," řekl prudce. „A my je získáme zpátky."

„Vím, že to zvládneš," odpověděla Ginny, která se úplně sesypala.

Harry si přál, aby to tak nebylo: když přišel do nebelvírských dívčích ložnic, bojovně tam stála se zdviženou hůlkou a on cítil, jak mu srdce poskočilo v naději, že bude dalším spojencem, se kterým může počítat. Domýšlel se, že byla silná jen v tom prvním návalu paniky.

Cítil se rozpačitě a jako by v ní budil nesprávný dojem, když jí dovolil, aby se ho držela, ale těžko ji mohl odstrčit. Stál s paží rozpačitě ovinutou kolem ní a úpěnlivě se díval na Hermionu.

„Chudák Dean," řekla Hermiona diskrétně slyšitelným polohlasem Ronovi. „Byli pořád dobří kamarádi, on a-" polkla a pokračovala- „Parvati. Vypadá zdrceně."

Ginny zvedla hlavu z Harryho ramene. Zahleděla se k Deanovi a Harry udělal totéž. Hermiona měla pravdu, Dean vypadal osamělý a vyděšený. Uvažoval, co by mu pro všechno na světě mohl říct.

„Omluv mě, Harry," řekla Ginny nesmírně odhodlaným hlasem a vydala se Deanovým směrem. Harry viděl, jak se na Deanově tváři objevil úsměv, když k němu přišla.

Přesunul se k Hermioně a promluvil jí do ucha.

„Ty jsi génius," zašeptal a uvažoval, jak věděla, že zaútočit na Ginnin soucit bude fungovat.

Po Hermionině tváři se mihl úsměv. „Jenom ve srovnání s vámi dvěma," řekla a stiskla Ronovu paži. Oba ji ze strany šťouchli do boků.

Lidé se teď trochu uklidňovali, pořád se báli, ale byli připravení se nechat přesvědčit. Lupin seděl na podlaze s pěti jedenáctiletými z různých kolejí, kteří se mu zjevně všichni pokoušeli vylézt na klín, a rozdával čokoládu, jako kdyby si otevřel stánek. Předtím vyletěl na Siriuse, dokud Sirius trochu nevychladl a nepřestal říkat věci jako 'Dejte dětem nože."

Teď došel Sirius k Harrymu a rychle nešikovně ho objal, šikmo, takže mohli předstírat, že jsou na fyzické projevy náklonnosti zvyklí. I tak ho Sirius držel urputně a Harry sklonil hlavu k Siriusovu rameni, takže mohl předstírat, že není stejně vysoký jako Sirius, že je mu stále třináct a Sirius bude jeho spása.

„Zmínil jsem 'díky Bohu, že jsi v pořádku?'" zeptal se drsně Sirius.

„Nee. Myslel jsem, žes to nepřímo zahrnul pod 'tumáš, Harry, aspoň _ty_ si vezmi nůž'," řekl Harry a věnoval mu ze strany úšklebek.

„Díky Bohu, že jsi v pořádku," řekl Sirius, pocuchal mu vlasy a pustil ho.

Cuchat Harrymu vlasy bylo tak trochu jako přilívat vodu do oceánu, ale ocenil to gesto. Začal svůj nápad se spaním a držením stráží ve Velké síni vysvětlovat Siriusovi a Siriuse to okamžitě nadchlo.

Takže když se objevil Brumbál v klobouku se střapcem, který i navzdory tomu, jak byl zplihlý, zjevně stále zůstával čarodějnickým kloboukem, pomyslel si Harry, že jsou všichni v náladě poslouchat a plánovat. Odmítl si dovolit zpanikařit. Budou s tím bojovat.

Brumbálova tvář pod zplihlým kloboukem byla smrtelně vážná a vrásčitá. Nikdy předtím ho Harry neviděl vypadat tak staře a truchlivě.

„Tuto školu jsem miloval, a věřil jsem v každého jejího studenta," řekl.

Harry se skoro usmál, když ucítil, jak Hermiona vedle něho ztuhla, a spatřil, jak v houfu Zmijozelů zdvihl Draco bradu, a uvědomil si, že Brumbál mluví v minulém čase.

„Bylo tomu tak po stovky let, a převelice mě rmoutí, že jsem se musel dožít tohoto dne. Musíme však čelit faktům. V Bradavicích už není bezpečno. Nemáme nejmenší ponětí, co proniká naší obranou, a jsme decimování."

Jedenáctileté děvče začalo tiše vzlykat do Lupinovy hrudi. Harry zůstal nevěřícně strnulý.

„Studentům s kouzelnickými rodinami bude dovoleno odjet domů, dokud nejsou v obzvláštním nebezpečí. Jejich rodiny mají přinejmenším stejnou šanci je ochránit, jako my, a nebudou již muset žít na místě, které se zdá být Voldemortovým hlavním cílem. Ti s mudlovskými rodinami, bez rodin, nebo ti ve zvláštním ohrožení, budou posláni pryč s vyučujícími nebo členy Řádu a bude učiněno vše pro to, aby byli v bezpečí-"

Všichni věděli, že to Brumbál myslí vážně už ve chvíli, kdy začal mluvit. Ale až když pokračoval a sděloval jim podrobnosti plánů svým novým zemdleným hlasem, začali si všichni uvědomovat, že se tohle skutečně děje.

Bradavice, ztělesnění a památník magie, Harryho jediné jisté útočiště, se rozpadaly. Rozhlédl se po nesouhlasném mumlání, ale všichni byli nad Brumbálem příliš užaslí na to, aby se ho vyptávali. Vypadali jen ještě víc vyděšení, když Brumbál tuhle nevyhnutelnost připustil, a dokonce i Zmijozelové, kteří Brumbála neobdivovali tak jako ostatní, vypadali vzdorovitě. Sirius vypadal nejistě, stejně jako ostatní učitelé. Lupin nikdy otevřeně neodporoval autoritě.

Nikdo nehodlal promluvit. Nikdo se nechystal _protestovat_.

„To nemůžete udělat!" vykřikl Harry, a všichni se otočili a zírali.

Snažil se jim nevěnovat pozornost, předstoupil a soustředil se pouze na Brumbála.

„To se prostě vzdáme?" vyptával se. „Chcete po mně, abych odešel?"

„Můj milý Harry," řekl Brumbál, který zamrkal, ale nevypadal překvapeně, „pokud můžeš nabídnout jiný návrh, jsem si jistý, že si ho všichni s radostí vyslechneme."

Harry ke svojí vzrůstající panice spatřil, jak se na něho lidé podívali, jako by mohl mít jiný návrh, nějaké řešení a spásu. Akorát ho to ještě víc rozčílilo.

„Ne, ale nemůžeme udělat _tohle_!" skoro zakřičel. „Jestli se všichni rozdělíme, zdecimují nás. Dost dlouho nám trvalo, než jsme začali pracovat společně – chcete po nás, abychom dali dohromady armádu, když jediný, co nás učíte, je utéct?"

Brumbálovy modré oči byly potemnělé. „Nechci, abyste byli armáda," řekl konečně. „Jste všichni děti. Chci, abyste přežili-"

„Nechci být dítě. _Nejsem_ dítě," zavrčel Harry. „Já chci bojovat."

„Já chci bojovat s ním," přidal se oddaně Ron, a pak sklopil oči, když na něj Brumbál vrhnul pohled.

„Myslím, že Harry má pravdu," ozval se Draco. „Ukázat nepříteli slabost nelze považovat za chytrou taktiku."

Harryho srdce začínalo nadějí bít rychleji, když uviděl, že se tichý smutek v Brumbálově obličeji nezměnil.

„Nikdo z vás nemůže rozhodnout o osudu Bradavic. To je moje odpovědnost," řekl. „Nevystavím své studenty tomuto nebezpečí, které nikdo z nás zjevně nedokáže rozpoznat, ať ho sami porazí."

Harryho ruce se proti jeho vůli zaťaly v pěsti. Cítil, jako by tohle byla osobní výzva.

„I mimo Bradavice jsou lidé unášeni," řekl hlasitě. „Pořád budeme-"

„V žádném případě ne ve stejném rozsahu!" řekl mu Brumbál autoritativně zvýšeným hlasem. „Věřím, že toto je to nejlepší, co můžeme učinit, pro ochranu vás všech. Mrzí mě, že někteří z vás nesouhlasí a že vám všem musím dát sbohem, ale to nemůže změnit rozhodnutí, které jsem učinil pro vaše dobro. Pozítří budete všichni posláni pryč. Bradavice budou uzavřeny."

* * *

><p>Harry zůstal s Hermionou a Ronem vzhůru do brzkých ranních hodin, a shlukli se v koutku Velké síně. Ron byl s Harrym, rozčilený a odhodlaný bojovat, ale Hermiona si stále nejistě mnula lokty, když se pokoušela sedět klidně se založenýma rukama.<p>

„Ti mladší by tady být neměli," řekla. „Možná, že má Brumbál pravdu-"

„Ale my zůstat můžeme," řekl Ron prudce.

„Když jsme byli v tomhle věku, zvládli jsme toho hodně," řekl Harry. „Já bych nechtěl utéct."

Hermionin výraz změkl, když na ni oba pohlédli. „Jenom musím pořád myslet na to, že nebudeme dělat OVCE," přiznala slabě. „Je to tak hloupé, já vím, po tomhle všem, ale... Přála bych si, abych je mohla udělat."

Nakonec začal Ron klimbat, stále ještě vsedě opřený o stěnu, a Hermiona Harrymu věnovala omluvný pohled a přitulila se k němu. Podíval se na její hlavu přitisknutou k Ronově hrudi a nesnášel svět, v němž ani nemůže Hermiona složit svoje OVCE.

Neměl vůbec šanci, že by se mu podařilo usnout. Kypělo v něm pobouření.

Nadzvedl se na jednom lokti a rozhlédl se po Velké síni. Ginny spala, s Deanovou hlavou v klíně. Dennis Creevey vypadal, že se sám pláčem ukolébal ke spánku. Lupin byl mezi prvními, kdo šel spát a schoulil se na podlaze se snadností někoho, kdo je zvyklý bývat vyčerpaný do bodu, kdy usne kdekoliv. Sirius ležel na zádech a chrápal.

Draco, Pansy, Zabini a – Harry si pomyslel – pár zmijozelských šesťáků se někam ztratili.

Harry pocítil záblesk strachu a natáhl se po svojí kapse. Když si předtím ke spodnímu dílu pyžama oblékal košili, popadl Pobertův plánek.

Harry iracionálně nebyl schopný plánku tak docela odpustit za ten čas, kdy ho s Ronem pozorovali čtyři noci, střídajíce se kvůli spánku, a on jim tehdy tu noc, kdy Mrzimor ztratil tři lidi, neukázal nic neobvyklého. Poslední dobou ho moc často nepoužíval.

Teď mu přišel k užitku, aby ho ujistil, že zmijozelští jsou stále v Bradavicích a podle všeho v pořádku, a že uprchli, aby dělali – něco v učebně run. Harry si byl jistý, že mu do toho nic není.

Harry skoro dostal infarkt, když si uvědomil, že Dracovo jméno mezi těmi v učebně run vlastně není. Horečně plánek prohledal, dokud nespatřil jeho jméno, osamocené v chodbě s jednookou čarodějnicí.

V chodbě s jednookou čarodějnicí, která vedla do Prasinek. Co to Draco _dělá_?

Harry se s klením vysoukal ze spacáku, který Brumbál vyčaroval. Co když Draco vymyslel nějaký k-mazanosti-láskyplně-vymyšlený plán, jako utéct a založit ilegální partyzánský oddíl? Co když plánuje přežívat v tajné chodbě z tajných zásob máslového ležáku, ležet tam a čekat, až se objeví nepřítel Bradavic, a on se ukáže?

Bylo to trochu zklamání, když Draca nenašel nikde poblíž sochy jednooké čarodějnice, ale sedícího na podlaze, opřeného zády o zeď a mrzutě chovajícího láhev tequily.

„Co tady pro všechno na světě děláš?" zeptal se a podrážděně na Draca mžoural. Poškrábal se na krku a pocítil pod prsty strniště, a přál si, aby spal a chystal se vstát, najít Nevilla a Seamuse zpátky a všechno v normálu a před sebou nemít nic víc než oholení a přátelskou snídani.

Draco zvedl obočí. „Vlastně jsem hledal trochu soukromí," řekl nezaujatým tónem. „No, běda tomu marnýmu snu." Zagestikuloval lahví tequily, která vypadala příliš velká a připravená vypadnout mu z tenké linie ruky a zápěstí. „Posadíš se?"

Harry tak unaveně učinil, opřel se o zeď a pečlivě se Draca vůbec nedotkl. Nechtěl udělat cokoliv, čím by narušil ono křehké příměří, které se zdálo fungovat, jedinou dobrou věc, kterou tenhle útok přinesl.

„To všechno hodláš vypít?"

„Proč?" zeptal se Draco. „Chceš taky?"

Harry se chystal Dracovi říct, aby nedělal hlouposti. „Jo, tak dobře," řekl unaveně. Jakou škodu to mohlo napáchat? Co dalšího se vůbec může stát, když se Bradavice zavírají a je odvezou jako děti?

Draco se mírně zahihňal a podal mu ji. Harry láhev naklonil a viděl, jak jantarová tekutina šplíchla proti sklu, když se dostala nahoru, a pak cítil, jak ho pálí v ústech. Okamžik kašlal a pak ji podal zpátky Dracovi.

„Kdes to vzal?" zeptal se.

„Soukromá zásoba profesora Blacka," odpověděl okamžitě Draco. „Nauč ho, aby si v blízkosti mládeže zamykal skříň s chlastem. Ostatní mají další. Řekni, pokusíš se mě ochránit, když mě příjde zabít? Kdyby na to přišlo, koho by sis vybral?"

Harry chladně zíral na zeď. „Pokusil bych se dostat mezi vás."

„Totéž, co řekl pacifista na otázku, co by dělal, kdyby mu voják znásilňoval sestru," poznamenal Draco pobaveným tónem.

Harry hleděl na zeď a snažil se nemyslet na to, že se Bradavice hroutí. Byly baštou proti Voldemortovi, kterou by neměli obětovat, obzvlášť ne z vrtochu jednoho muže. Byl připravený s Brumbálem bojovat, jen přijít na to jak.

Panika a vztek ho poháněly celou noc, a teď se slily, aby se zformovaly do energie, jež mu vířila přímo pod kůží. Chtěl bojovat, chtěl – něco. Byl naštvaný na Brumbála, a na svět.

Draco zakašlal, ušklíbl se a přendal si láhev do druhé ruky, potom ji nahnul dnem vzhůru a znovu se napil. Harry se díval na plynulý pohyb jeho krku, když polknul.

Byl naštvaný i na Draca, protože Draco situaci nijak neulehčoval. Všechno komplikovalo to, že si myslel, že by se cítil líp, kdyby si byl jistý, že tomuhle čelí s Dracem společně, kdyby se mohl naklonit a přitisknout ústa na křivku Dracových rtů.

„Jsem slabej, to je ten problém," řekl Draco jen tak mimochodem, jako kdyby si povídali.

Harry se zamračil. „Cože?"

„Jsem slabej," zopakoval Draco a ústa se mu nepříjemně zkroutila. „Vždycky jsem to věděl. Dokážu předstírat, že jsem schopnej toho, co by chtěl otec tak dlouho, dokud na to nedojde. Dokážu být chytrej v tak nepodstatných věcech, že tím nic nedokážu. Dovedu je přinutit, aby se spojili, ale nedovedu je zachránit. Snažil jsem se naučit strategii, všechny přesvědčit, ale k čemu to bylo dobrý?"

Jeho záštipný pohled byl převrácený, jako by se cítil tak znechucený, že by nejradši ublížil sám sobě.

„Spousta Zmijozelů by s námi bez tebe nebyla," upozornil ho Harry, dost zmatený na to, aby byl mírný.

„A k čemu je to dobrý teď, když je všechny posílají zpátky k jejich rodinám?" Měl zuřivě nabroušený výraz a Harryho to trochu rozechvělo, jako by byli dvěma rozdrnčenými strunami hudebního nástroje. „Já jsem tohle místo _potřeboval_! Všechno to bylo k ničemu. Já nejsem jako ty, _hrdina_ Harry-"

Vyplivl to slovo se svou starou nenávistí, a Harryho neklidné nervy povolily.

„Já nejsem hrdina," vyštěkl. „Co jsi mě viděl poslední dobou dokázat?"

„Nebojíš se," vybafnul Draco zpátky. „Viděl jsem tě tam. Nebojíš se, vedeš, aniž by ses o to snažil, protože jsi takovej. Hrdina Harry, drahej dokonalej Potter-"

„S_klapni_, Draco!" zavrčel Harry.

„Já nejsem takovej. Otec to vždycky věděl. Ty jsi to věděl, tehdy ve vlaku-"

„Když nám bylo jedenáct-"

„Můj otec nepotřeboval uznání. Můj otec nikdy nepotřeboval nikoho." Draco pohlédl zuřivě na zeď a jenom proto, že Harry tu zuřivost chápal, zdržel se toho, aby řekl něco drsného na téma Lucius Malfoy.

Věděl, jaké to je chtít dokonalého otce.

„Kolik jsi té tequily vypil, Draco?" zeptal se.

„Víc než dost," řekl Draco se zasmušilou jistotou a zagestikuloval lahví. Harry se naklonil a podíval se Dracovi do očí. Zorničky byly rozšířené a kruhy kolem nich tak úzké, že by nedokázal určit jejich barvu, kdyby ji už neznal.

To byl celý Draco, trvat na tom, že se zatoulá a sám se zahořkle opije, žárlivě střeže svoji důstojnost.

„Dobře... co se snažíš říct?" zeptal se roztržitě, natáhl se a snažil se Dracovy jemně vypáčit láhev z prstů.

Draco stejně jemně, ale docela pevně, tomuhle snažení vzdoroval.

„Říkám, že se chováš jako idiot," oznámil.

„Tak to pak neříkáš nic moc novýho," poznamenal Harry.

„Chováš se jako idiot nebo hůř, a já se snažím být silnej, ale selhávám, tak jako neustále, a jsem slabej a směšnej, ale tady to je. Ty ani nemusíš – já ani nechci, abys mě nechal se o to pokoušet." Draco stále hleděl na kámen a hlas se mu lámal vzteky, když pokračoval: „Nepříjemnou pravdou téhle záležitosti je, že to... bez tebe nezvládám."

Dracův obličej a hlas se naplnily takovým roztrpčením, že Harrymu chvíli trvalo, než pochopil, co říká.

„Ou," řekl.

Draco se zamračil. „Řekl jsem ti, že jsem slabej. A abys věděl, tak ze mě teď nejspíš mluví strach."

„Nebo ta tequila," připomněl mu Harry.

„Ále, nesnaž se mě utěšit."

Harry uvažoval, jestli si Draco vážně myslí, že problém s alkoholem by pro něj byl lepší, než schopnost cítit k lidem náklonnost, a pak si řekl, že by měl přestat klást hloupé otázky.

Taky si všiml, že Draco trochu drmolí.

Draco zamžoural. „A ani na _minutu_, Pottere, si nemysli, že – že-"

„Co?" zeptal se Harry po pauze.

Pohlédl zpátky na Draca a viděl, že se sesunul na zeď. Hlavu měl nakloněnou Harryho směrem, zavřené oči a rozevřené rty.

Harry kolem něho ovinul paži, aby ho zastavil od padání na stranu. Povzdechl si, rozhořčený zvuk, který nikdo v chodbě neuslyšel.

„Ty blbej parchante," řekl, dojatý a klidnější a stále ještě se otřásající nepokojným vztekem. „Ani já to bez tebe nezvládám."

* * *

><p>Harry ukořistil pár hodin spánku opřený o zeď a pak se v šedivém ránu vydal zbavit láhve tequily. Sirius ho načapal, jak se krade dolů po schodech.<p>

„Harry!" řekl a pak pohlédl na láhev.

Harry následoval jeho pohled. „Ehm," řekl. „Můžu to vysvětlit..."

„Není třeba," řekl mu Sirius. „Byla to stresující noc, ale Harry, stačilo říct. Moje skříňka s pitím je tvá skříňka s pitím – od čeho jiného kmotrové jsou?"

'Od tohohle ne' bylo jediné, s čím Harry zjevně dokázal přijít. Zíral, ústa se mu otevírala a zavírala, a Sirius si ho kriticky změřil pohledem.

„Musím říct," poznamenal souhlasně, „že vypadáš velice stabilně stojící na nohou na muže, co vypil tolik tequily. Jaký otec, takový syn, vskutku." Zamrkal. „Ne že by se kdokoliv z nás někdy účastnil pití nezletilých jakéhokoliv druhu. Neříkej Remusovi, že jsem tohle řekl."

„Dobře," řekl Harry nejistě.

Sirius se natáhl, vzal si od něho láhev a věnoval mu spiklenecké mrknutí. „Bude to naše malé tajemství."

Oba odešli a vypadali, že se jim velice ulevilo. Harry našel ostatní, aby je seznámil s plánem, který vymyslel, když předtím zíral na zeď.

„Chci všechny, co zbyli z Mladýho Řádu, všechny, kdo chodili na schůze v Dracově pokoji a kohokoliv dalšího, o kom si myslíš, že by mohl být užitečnej," řekl Hermioně, která byla vzhůru a plánovala, zatímco Ron zachrápal a převalil se. „Jestli máme odjet, odjedeme se všemi informacemi, o který se můžeme podělit."

„Dobře," řekla Hermiona energicky. „Kde se sejdeme?"

„Zase v Dracově pokoji," odpověděl Harry. „Když o tom tak přemýšlím, radši mu o tom půjdu hned povědět."

Byl na nohou a zpátky v chodbě dřív, než se Draco probudil. Když zatřásl Dracovi ramenem, pokusil se Draco zamrkat a zjistil, že má víčka slepená k sobě. Vypáčil je a úpěnlivě požádal o smrt.

„Nemůžu tě zabít, mám fofr," řekl mu Harry. „Máme schůzi u tebe v pokoji. Tak pojď."

„A já jsem nebyl _informován_?" vyptával se Draco. „Nejsem pro tu příležitost ani _oblečenej_!"

„Vidíš, už se cítíš líp," řekl Harry povzbudivě.

„Cítím se ohavně," informoval ho Draco. „A všechno, co jsem v noci mohl říct, naprosto popírám a vinu házím na odporný tequilový bohy."

„Dobře... takže spolu nemluvíme-?"

Draco udělal prudké odmítavé gesto. „My jsme v pohodě," připustil. „Jsem ochotnej nechat všechno, co jsem možná řekl, tak. Za jasnýho pochopení toho, že si to nepamatuju, a že k tomu nedošlo."

Harry se smířil se svým osudem. „Ty máš problémy, Draco."

„Dost možná víc než poradna v Denním věštci. O to tady jde?" Draco ho obdařil pichlavým a panovačným pohledem.

„Ne," řekl Harry. „Chci, abys mi pomohl dotáhnout Snoslánku do tvýho pokoje."

Draco o tom uvažoval. „Napřed se potřebuju převléknout."

„Zkus nestrávit věky nad svými vlasy."

* * *

><p>Kamenná nádoba nebyla zrovna přenosná, ale on nehodlal přivést už tak vyděšené studenty do kanceláře mrtvé učitelky. Zaťal zuby a zatlačil, zatímco se ji Draco pokusil táhnout. Draco celou dobu úpěl, proč nepoužijí vznášecí kouzlo, ale Harry se bál, že by mohli něco z těch vzácných stříbřitých věcí uvnitř rozlít.<p>

„Vážně nejsem stavěnej na to, abych se dřel," poznamenal Draco, když ji zvládli přenést přes chodbu. „Nemůžeme přivést Weasleyho? Dlouhá historie jeho rolnických předků by se nám teď mohla hodit."

„O Ronovi pomlč, ty přešlechtěnej chcípáčku," odsekl Harry.

„Je tohle nejlepší, na co se zmůžeš? Jsem zklamán," řekl mu Draco. „Měsíce pod mým odborným vedením, a ty považuješ tohle za adekvátní škádlení-"

Harry se do nádoby zapřel ramenem a skoro nachytal Draca nepřipraveného. Draco se na něho zašklebil a pomohl ji táhnout dál.

„Ty máš co říkat," řekl Harry s námahou. „Pokaždé, když se vážně naštveš, zníš úplně jako osmiletej. Nemluv na mě, jsi zlej a tvá máma smrdí jako poblitá koza."

„A teď pochybuješ o mých trefných poznámkách," stěžoval si Draco, když táhli Snoslánku pustou zmijozelskou společenskou místností. Úmyslně se po ní nerozhlédl, jako by odmítal uvěřit, že to bude naposledy, co to udělá. „To mi nenecháš vůbec nic?"

Když konečně umístili Snoslánku uprostřed Dracova pokoje, zhroutil se Harry na zeď. Draco, poháněn manivostí zjevně silnější než vyčerpání, šel k zrcadlu a zkontroloval svůj odraz.

„Myslel jsem, že je spousta důležitějších věcí, než vlasy," poznamenal Harry.

Draco zčísl pár pramenů do umělecky příjemnějšího stylu a rozepl si strategický knoflík. „Jsou, to připouštím," odpověděl a zněl ne tak docela přesvědčeně. „Ale teď není vhodnej čas se hroutit. Tohle je kritickej bod, a já odmítám lidem ukázat, že se pod nátlakem drobím."

Harry přikývl a souhlasil s tím postojem, když už ne s nadměrnou péčí o vzhled.

„Kdybychom všichni nebyli v takových potížích, byl bych na tebe pořád naštvanej," pokračoval Draco.

Harry si zkřížil ruce na prsou. „Tak takhle to je?"

„Hej Pottere! Červená motyka, mě se to netýká." pokrčil Draco rameny. „Jsem zjevně rozpoutaný peklo hněvu."

Otevřely se dveře a vešla Pansy s podivně jasně růžovým svetrem oblečeným přes svoje černé šaty.

„A taky jsi ztělesnění vyzrálosti, jak vidím," poznamenala.

„Je to soukromej vtípek," řekl Draco dopáleně.

„To je urážka z dětskýho pískoviště, Draco," řekla mu a udělala rozmáchlé gesto, které Harryho vyplašilo a přinutilo ho pomyslet na velké, silné ptáky. „Hleď! Tady je. Harry Potter, ve tvým vlastním pokoji. Už se nemusíš uchylovat k nenávistným zprávám."

Draco se opřel o svůj prádelník a vypadal smrtelně uražený.

„Moje nenávistný zprávy byly dílem _génia_."

„Haló, tady je ne-Zmijozel," řekl Harry. „Nevím, co je nenávistná zpráva."

Draco na něho zamrkal. „Moje zprávy," řekl. „Dlouhý zprávy, některý z nich, a některý dechberoucně stručný ve své jedovatosti. Podrobně líčící můj názor na tvůj vzhled, chování, pach, cílovou stanici tvýho posmrtnýho života a rodinnej původ. Zprávy výtečně vyjádřené nenávisti, Harry, notak, určitě si vzpomínáš?"

Vypadal pobouřeně. Harry se podrbal ve vlasech a omluvně se podíval.

„To je vážně divný, Draco. A já myslím, že jsem je nedostal."

Draco obrátil hlavu a namířil tiše vyčítavý pohled na Pansy.

Obranně zvedla ruce. „Museli jsme. Draco, byl jsi šílenej, byl jsi posedlej. Některý ty poznámky byly velice děsivý, museli jsme myslet na kolejní body-"

Dracův tón byl výhružný. „Pansy, co jste s nimi _udělali_?"

„No..." řekla Pansy tenkým hlasem. „No, my – jsme je vyhodili."

„Moje pečlivě vytvořený nenávistný zprávy," řekl Draco. „Moje malá umělecká díla. Některý z nich mi zabraly hodiny. Za tohle zaplatíš, ty bezcharakterní fušerko ála Mrzimor."

Pansy se zaculila.

Harryho to trochu ranilo. „Tak moc jsi mě nesnášel?"

Draco se přestal opírat o prádelník, přešel k němu a poplácal ho po paži.

„Tehdy, Harry, tehdy," ujistil ho. „Od té doby, co jsi se moudře uchýlil pod můj dohled, kráčíš mílovými kroky. Teď jsi vážně docela snesitelnej."

„Díky," řekl Harry suše. Věnoval Dracovi pohled úkosem. „Kdybych je byl dostal, odpověděl bych na ně, víš." Zauvažoval. „No, možná bych ti na hlavu vyklopil lektvar nebo tak něco."

Draco utěšeně popotáhl. „Rád se cítím oceněnej."

Pansy, potahující se za křiklavé růžové rukávy svetru raději než za extrémně krátkou sukni svých šatů, přešla k Dracově posteli a žuchla sebou na ni.

„Chápu to tak, že spolu vy dva zase vycházíte," řekla. „Přitom minulou noc jsi řekl-"

„Přestaň lpět na minulosti, ženská," poručil Draco.

Pansy protočila oči. „Nenávistný zprávy byly aspoň stálý. Pěkný umyvadlo, mimochodem. Velice retro."

V tu chvíli se dveře znovu otevřely a vkráčel Blaise Zabini, celý v černé a trpící kocovinou mnohem očividněji, než druzí dva alkoholici v místnosti.

Věnoval Harrymu vzbouřený pohled. „Už ne," řekl slabě a šel si sednout na postel k Pansy. Když už byl tam, padly mu oči na Snoslánku. „Rozumím tomu tak, že jsme všichni tady, abychom se podívali na-"

Byl přerušen příchodem Rona, pohybujícího se obezřetně pro případ, že by se na něho přichytily zmijozelské mikroby. Trochu se uvolnil, když uviděl Harryho.

„Hermiona příjde se zbytkem lidí za minutku," řekl. „Vidím, že někteří lidi už-"

V ten okamžik se rozhlédl a uviděl, že ostatní tři lidé v pokoji jsou všichni Zmijozelové a že tohle je velice jednoznačně zmijozelský pokoj. Oči mu přejely sem a tam a výmluvně prosily Harryho.

_Všude Zmijozelové! Zachraňte nás někdo, kdokoliv! Obležení, přemožení, určitě něco chytíme!_

Harry mu věnoval uklidňující úsměv.

Ronův výraz se změnil na sklíčený. _Chudák, chudák Harry, už se infikoval. Ze všech lidí zrovna on!_

„Proboha," řekla Pansy. „Ten pihovatej zázrak nemá ani duševní způsobilost dokončit větu."

„Neotravuj mě, Parkinsonová," vyštěkl Ron a obdařil ji upjatým pohledem, který velice výmluvně dával najevo, co by si o jejích šatech myslela paní Weasleyová. „Vážně nechápu, jak Zachariáš _mohl_."

Pansy si položila ruku na svetr. „Och, no, Weasley," řekla sladce,"když se maminka s tatínkem mají moc rádi, a nedělí se o postel s prasaty tak jako někteří lidé postihnutí chudobou-"

Harry s Ronem na ni oba zlostně hleděli, když vešla Hermiona jako předvoj zhruba tuctu lidí. Ron se při tomhle přílivu ne-Zmijozelů rozveselil a Harry té příležitosti využil k tomu, aby věnoval Dracovi, který se uculoval, káravý pohled. Draco mu věnoval malý předstíraně omluvný úšlebek.

Padma Patilová měla jednu ruku v bok a oči se jí zúžily.

„Jsem tady, protože mi unesli sestru," informovala Draca ledově. „Odmítám být spojovaná s podvratnou skupinou, která byla tvůj vynález. Pořád ti nedůvěřuji ani co by se za nehet vešlo."

Draco zvedl obočí.

„Sluší ti to, když jsi podezíravá," řekl jí zjevně v duchu čirého rošťáctví.

Padma zafuněla a Harry se mírně předklonil. „Snažíš se být otravnej?"

„Ano," zašeptal Draco v odpověď. „Ale taky to na mě přichází samo od sebe."

Po delší chvíli, kdy se všichni usazovali, Hermiona vstala a promluvila k nim všem.

„Toto jsou sny, které Harry mívá, když ho bolí jizva," řekla vážným hlasem. Více než pár lidí se automaticky podívalo na Harryho čelo a Draco mírně posunul svoje rameno před Harryho. „Myslíme si, že by nám měly poskytnout nějaká vodítka – především proto, že profesorka McGonagallová byla zabita té noci, kdy je viděla. Mohla z nich vyvodit nějaký závěr, který znamenal, že musela zemřít, a jestli příjdeme na to, co to bylo, můžeme se tím dostat o dost blíž k identitě špeha."

„Jestli je tohle tak zásadní," vložil se do toho Zachariáš Smith, „tak proč jsme je neviděli už dřív?"

„Protože ministerstvo brání veřejnýmu nahlížení do myšlenek," řekl Harry. Draco Zachariáše obdařil pohrdavým pohledem.

„Takže porušujeme zákon-?" zeptala se Susan Bonesová, která vypadala ještě vyděšenější teď, když byla unesena i Hannah.

Harry se pokusil vykouzlit rozpačitě uklidňující úsměv. „Ne, tohle je soukromý sdílení mých myšlenek. Je to jako..." Pátral po jakémkoli jiném přirovnání, než to, co použil Lupin, a zhrozil se, že se na něho někdo podívá a uvědomí si, že myslí na sex. „Hm. No, prostě se na ně pojďme podívat..."

„Uvidíme, k jakým závěrům dojdeme," dodala Hermiona s, podle Harryho názoru mnohem více uklidňujícím, úsměvem na Susan.

Zabini zívnul a vypadal znuděně. „Zvláštní vhled do Potterovy mysli. Jsem si jistej, že to bude strhující."

„Nech si to, Zabini," vyštěkl Harry. „Nemám na tebe čas."

Všiml si, že po tomhle byli všichni docela zticha, a tak předstoupil a strčil hůlku do stříbřité tekutiny. Ukročil zpátky ke stěně vedle Draca a obezřetně udržoval svou tvář lhostejnou.

Všichni se předklonili, aby viděli jeho sny.

Harry si udržoval stoicky klidnou tvář. Všechno si to pamatoval. Draco, Ron, Hermiona, krev, chiméry, gryfové, bazilišci a knihy. Nečekala ho žádná překvapení.

Pableskující stříbrnou tekutinou se pohnul Draco ve Snapeově hábitu, tisknoucí Harryho ke zdi. Harry doufal, že si nevšimnou toho, že navzdory Dracovu velice dravému chování výraz ve tváři snového Harryho nevypovídá o tom, že by se cítil zrovna ohrožený.

„Ale, _ale_," řekl Zabini nadšeným hlasem.

Harry zatnul zuby a čekal, sledoval, jak se objevil sen s jezerem a jeho žaludek se zkroutil a krčil se ponížením.

Nevypadalo to takhle, když se mu sen zdál, Harry mrkající, zmatený a mokrý v jezeře, nic nenasvědčující tomu, že by na sobě vlastně měl oblečení.

„No, no, _no_," řekl hrozný, zpropadený Zabini, a pár dalších jako Smith a Pansy souhlasně nakrčili rty.

Harry se zatvrdil vůči té nejhorší části. Minuli ho Ron s Hermionou, a ve skutečném světě mu při tom věnovali ustarané pohledy. Předtím se Hermiona naklonila se soustředěným výrazem na tváři u bodu, kde se probírala knihami, a Harry si vzpomněl, jak se profesorka McGonagallová zmínila o knize, kterou Hermiona četla, ale na mysl mu nepřišla žádná konkrétní kniha a Hermiona nepromluvila.

Potom tu byl Draco ve vodě a mluvil, ale příliv hrůzy v uších způsobil, že ho Harry sotva slyšel.

„Přineste někdo popcorn," dovolával se Zabini u ostatních. „Tohle je mnohem lepší představení, než jsem si představoval."

„Komu důvěřuješ?" zeptal se snový Draco a plaval pozpátku.

Na kluzkých mokrých svalech jeho hrudníku se lesklo měsíční světlo. Harry si byl jistý, že se Zabini chystá začít hvízdat.

„Sny se mísí s útržky a kousky skutečnýho života," řekl Draco ve skutečném životě, úžasně jiný, když byl suchý, plně oblečený a mírně zčervenalý. „Tenhle útržek musí být z doby, kdy jsme si já a Harry byli zaplavat v jezeře."

„Ale jsi-" začala Pansy.

„Co to bylo, Pansy?" zeptal se chladně Draco.

„Hm, řekla jsem, ehm, vážně jste si byli zaplavat?" zeptala se Pansy.

„Ano," lhal plynule Draco. „A očividně jsme na sobě oba měli plavky, Blaise, já tě slyším."

„Že se nestydíš," řekl Zabini nestydatě.

Ten trapný moment minul. Záblesky násilí z Harryho snů z doby, kdy se Voldemort cítil obzvlášť vražedně, bylo těžší snést. Harry viděl, jak se Susaniny oči zalily slzami a jak ho jiní sledují, jako kdyby nikdo nemohl mít takovéhle sny a zůstat normální. Možná že měli pravdu.

Jak se ve Snoslánce začaly objevovat dřívější a neškodnější sny, Draco se naklonil k Harrymu a tiše, rozmrzele promluvil.

„Taky jsi mě mohl varovat."

Harry si snažil nevšímat růžové barvy, kterou spatřil jako první na spodní části Dracova hrdla, ohraničenou límečkem jeho košile a stoupající podél jeho krku.

„Jak bys býval chtěl, abych to formuloval?"

Odmítl myslet na mokré vlasy jako matné spletené stříbro ve svitu měsíce, i na ten velice nefér fakt, že nemá vůbec ponětí, zda jsou detaily Dracova těla tak, jak je ukazoval sen, správné. Konec konců měly famfrpálové týmy sprchy, a dávalo smysl, že týmy šetřily vodou a měly společné sprchy. Byla jasná nespravedlnost, že by si mohl nakreslit správné obrázky anatomie Freda a George – ou, špatné myšlenky, špatné myšlenky – a stále si být nejistý ohledně konkrétní křivky Dracova stehna.

Harrymu se ulevilo, když sny skončily a on musel úplně dávat pozor. Tohle byla válka a on neměl na vybranou.

Hermiona teď promluvila, naklonila se přes svoje kolena a její postoj Harrymu připomínal ostře nakloněný otazník.

„Ta kniha, co jsem sebrala z hromady," řekla.

Harry si vzpomínal, že ve snu jednu vybrala, ale pamatoval si jen to, že to nebyla kniha '_Muži, kteří příliš milují draky_'.

„Ano?" zeptal se napjatě, a všichni se naklonili blíž k Hermioně, když dodal, „Profesorka McGonagallová se o ní taky zmínila."

„Jmenuje se '_Nejstarobylejší formy magie_'," řekla Hermiona jistým hlasem. „Tuhle knihu jsem četla v prvním ročníku. Vzpomeňte si, ukázala jsem vám dvěma tu pasáž o Nicolasi Flamelovi a Kameni mudrců."

Harryho osvítila vzpomínka, ta povědomost oné velké staré bichle v Hermioniných drobných rukách. Tohle musel mít taky ze skutečného života, ale proč si tohohle profesorka McGonagallová obzvlášť všimla?

„Ten špeh má Kámen mudrců?" zeptal se Terry Boot a oči se mu rozšiřovaly.

„Ne, nemůže ho mít. Byl zničen," řekl Harry nepřítomně.

„V té knize je toho spousta o staré magii," řekla Hermiona, obočí nakrčená. „Můžu si ji znovu přečíst."

„Kolik kopií knihovna má?" vyptával se Draco.

„Fantastická stopa. Staňme se všichni mladými detektivy," navrhnul suše Zabini.

„Máš nějaký skvělý postřehy? Ne? Tak sklapni, Zabini," přikázal Harry.

Zabini zmlknul, ale Harryho vybafnutí utišilo příval návrhů. Všichni vypadali, že usilovně přemýšlí, ale na většině tváří se už o slovo hlásily strach a smutek.

„Co na tom sejde? Bradavice jsou stejně vyřízený," řekl Michael Corner.

Harry se k němu prudce otočil. „A špeh může být poslán pryč se skupinou bezmocných lidí!" zavrčel.

„To určitě ne," řekla Padma Patilová a oči měla chladné. „Špeh je podle všeho blízce propojený s Vy-víte-kým, a to svědčí o tom, že patří k některé z čistokrevných rodin. Bude poslán domů, a zaplať Pánbůh."

Všichni následovali její pohled na Draca, který se na ni ušklíbl.

„Fajn!" zvolal Harry. „Podívejme se na důkaz. Ó, ty žádnej nemáš? No, tak to je potom štěstí, co," řekl se surovým sarkasmem, „že není známo, že by kdy špeh přišel z nečekanýho místa? Jsem fakt rád, že budeš riskovat, že další lidi potká osud tvojí sestry, na základě náhodné domněnky."

Padma sebou trhla. Po jmenování Siriuse učitelem se příběh o Petru Pettigrewovi dozvěděl každý. Měla dost rozumu, aby změnila směr.

„A co tvoje sny?" naléhala. „Řekl jsi, že jsou to vodítka. Malfoy v nich byl všude! To mi chceš říct, že se k tomu profesorka McGonagallová nevyjádřila?"

Harry zaváhal.

„Ano?" vydechl Ron a zněl zčásti přesvědčeně.

„Možná je to jeho kouzlem. Napadlo to někoho?" zeptal se Zabini líně, ale jen trochu bojovně.

On a Pansy se předkláněli, očividně vyhledávající střet. Draco byl vedle Harryho napjatý.

„Možná, že _je_ to Malfoy," řekla Hermiona a Harry na ni v hrůze pohlédl.

Jestli si myslela, že je tohle způsob, jak uklidnit situaci, tak jí vždycky přisuzoval mnohem větší inteligenci, než jakou opravdu vládla.

„Možná, že je, ale jistí si být nemůžeme. Musíme se na ty sny podívat ze všech úhlů a dát dohromady tolik podezřelých, kolik můžeme, jinak riskujeme, že necháme špeha proklouznout skrz síť. Musíme si ty sny zapamatovat a s nimi na paměti sledovat ty, kteří jsou s námi ve skupinách, jen pro případ. Svalovat vinu výlučně na někoho je v tuto chvíli kontraproduktivní," řekla Hermiona a zakončila to vyčítavým pohledem na Padmu.

Terry Boot vypadal potěšeně.

„Já vždycky říkal, že ta holka by měla být v Havraspáru," zašeptal souhlasně k Michaelu Cornerovi, a hřejivě se přes něj usmál na Draca.

Jestli byli havraspárští tak skvělí, mohl ten pitomý primus vymyslet obhajobu Draca sám. Kromě toho, ten vděčný úsměv, který Draco na jmenovaného Havraspára směřoval, byl úsměv, který by mohl být mnohem vhodněji směřován na daleko užitečnější Nebelvíry.

„No, viděli jsme je," řekl Ron prakticky. „Kdyby kdokoliv vymyslel něco jinýho, měl by nám to říct. Teď se musíme připravit – Brumbál řekl, že dneska bude náš poslední výlet do Prasinek. Kdokoliv, kdo potřebuje kouzelný potřeby, je dostane teď nebo nikdy."

Všichni se okamžitě vrhli ke dveřím.

„Rychle," řekl Draco Pansy. „Kde jsou ti mladší? Budou mi muset udělat seznam toho, co potřebují."

Harry Dracovi ze stolu vytahoval pergamen, a když vzhlédl, viděl, že si Pansy odešla promluvit s mladšími studenty, a on, Draco a Zabini jsou jediní, kdo v místnosti zůstal. Draco seděl na své židli a Zabini se nad ním nakláněl.

„No, nashle," řekl Zabini. „Uvidíme se později."

„Tak zatím," řekl mu Draco, a Zabini se pak sehnul. Draco k němu vzhůru obrátil tvář prostou jakéhokoliv výrazu.

Jejich rty se setkaly v lehkém, zběžném a velice jednoznačném polibku. Harry stál a zíral.

Zabini odešel z pokoje.

„Co bylo-" začal Harry, a pak si uvědomil, že se mu zvyšuje hlas. „Ne. Já půjdu."

„Harry, počkej," řekl Draco. Když se Harry obrátil, vypadal unavený, a Harry se cítil provinile a rozzuřeně.

„Já vím, že nemám žádný právo," začal Harry. „Já – musím jít."

Dracův hlas byl velice ostrý. „Nespal jsem s ním, Harry!"

Harry se chytil rámu dveří. Zkoumal svoje prsty, které ho pevně svíraly, a viděl, jak bílá z kloubů trochu ustoupila. „Aha."

„Ne kvůli tobě," pokračoval Draco záměrně nepříjemným hlasem. „Kvůli němu. Já svoje přátele nevyužívám. Nevyužívám lidi, který respektuju."

_Proč bys musel někoho využívat, Draco?_ Draco s ním už předtím spal. Co bylo na minulé noci jiného?

Harry měl palčivější otázku. „Tak proč-?" řekl a bezradně zagestikuloval.

Draco nakrčil ret. „Dělali jsme – věci," řekl, a bylo zvrácené, jak takové nevinné, neurčité slovo přinutilo vzadu v Harryho mozku zavrčet žárlivost. Draco pokrčil rameny. „Dneska jsem mu aspoň tohle dlužil, když chtěl."

_Ach ano,_ chudák _Zabini,_ pomyslel si Harry. _Jistě vším tím líbáním Draca trpí._

„Pořád spolu mluvíme?" zeptal se Draco opatrně.

Tohle Draco nemusel ani navrhovat. Harry neměl žádné právo, naprosto žádné právo. A Draco s tím parchantem nespal.

Harry nechal koutek úst vyskočit vzhůru. „Jo."

* * *

><p>Harry si vzpomněl, co Draco řekl, a řekl Nebelvírům z prvního a druhého ročníku, že jim v Prasinkách sežene cokoliv budou chtít. Prostě od nich nečekal, že toho budou chtít <em>tolik<em>.

Pochybovačně přejel seznam očima. Byl si docela dobře jistý, že některé děti jsou z Mrzimoru a Havraspáru a snaží se nenápadně vmísit. Vsadil by se, že na Draca si tohle nikdo nezkusil.

Samozřejmě, možná to bylo proto, že měl Draco ve zvyku se o mladších studentech jiných kolejí vyjadřovat jako o bezvýznamných červech.

„To proto, že jsi velkej hrdina," řekl Ron, po všem tom čase skleslý a jenom trošičku roztrpčený. Vypadal, jako by na Harryho hloupý velký seznam skoro žárlil. „Mě nikdo nepožádal, abych mu něco přinesl. Mohli by mi věřit, že seženu nějaký sladkosti, víš."

„Jasně, že mohli," řekl Harry. „Víš ty co, můžeš mi pomoct s mým seznamem."

„Ne, kámo, musíš si poradit sám," řekl Ron. „Já vlastně ani nechci shánět pro ty skrčky sladkosti. Ale bylo by hezký, kdyby mě o to někdo požádal."

Harry trochu zacouval před strkajícím se davem a byl si jistý, že mu kvůli nim seznamy vypadnou z ruky. Nikdy neviděl, že by se všichni tak horlivě hrnuli do Prasinek, jako by se tam snad prodával prostředek na nápravu tohohle všeho.

Skoro vrazil zády do Pansy, a zarazil se právě včas.

Stála před ním a prosebně se na něj nahoru usmívala, a on se cítil silně znepokojeně.

„Čau, Harry," řekla dojemným hlasem.

Harry moudře udělal krok vzad.

Protočila oči. „Ach, s tím si nedělej starosti, Pottere," řekla znuděným hlasem. „Vážně, každej neumírá touhou dostat se do tvých hrdinských kalhot. Já osobně jsem nikdy nebyla na brýlatý chlapy. Já jen – dalo by se říct, že jsme kamarádi, ne?"

„Já bych vás nazval zapřisáhlými nepřáteli z důvodu loajality ke svým kolejím," vložil se do toho Ron.

Zlostně se podívala a pak se vrátila svým podmanivým upřeným pohledem k Harrymu.

Celý nesvůj se odsunul. „No, jo, jsme kamarádi."

„Vlastně bych řekla, že jsme známí, co se tolerují," informovala ho Pansy, „ale doufala jsem, že to řekneš. Protože chci, abys pro mě udělal laskavost."

„Na to zapomeň!" řekl Ron drtivě. „Harryho nemůžeš obalamutit, aby-"

„Co po mně chceš, Pansy?" zeptal se Harry.

Ron na něho smutně pohlédl, jako kdyby dělal ostudu.

Pansy k němu vzhlédla přes řasy, a pak zamhouřila oči.

„Budu tě navěky milovat," slíbila mu s narážkou.

„To je hezký," řekl Harry. „Co chceš?"

„Nějakou čokoládu," odpověděla Pansy rychle. „Hele, profesor Lupin mě načapal s lahví tequily, které jsem prokázala laskavost, když jsem ji osvobodila a – z nějakýho důvodu si myslel, že jsem se už jedné zbavila, a Draco řekl, že už má na svým seznamu příliš mnoho věcí, aby mi mohl koupit čokoládu a vysvětlila jsem madame Pomfreyové, že je to zdravotní potřeba, ale ona neposlouchá!"

Harry se trochu zaksichtil. „Promiň, Pansy. Už jsem to slíbil hrozně moc lidem."

Pansy vydala zoufalý zvuk a lidé se otáčeli, aby viděli, kdo ji to bodá do srdce. Chytla se ho za paži a tragicky mu zírala do tváře.

Harrymu přišlo na mysl, že důvod toho, že mnozí Zmijozelové dopadnou jako melodramatičtí zloduchové, je ten, že jsou kolejí šašků.

„Harry! Já myslela, že _rád_ zachraňuješ lidi v nouzi a životu nebezpečných situacích!"

„Ahem," řekl Ron.

„Nedokážeš se smilovat, abys zachránil dívku v – hele, Weasley, vletěla ti do krku moucha, nebo tak něco?" vypatávala se Pansy.

Ron zastavil svoje mírné, sugestivní pokašlávání.

„Prostě jsem jenom upozorňoval," poznamenal s ohromnou nadutostí, „že já, tak jako někteří další lidi v tomhle rozhovoru a na rozdíl od jiných, jdu do Prasinek."

Pansy ho obdařila zářícím úsměvem.

„Tak ty taky," řekla. „Dobře, Weasley, jestli pro mě tohle uděláš, já – já se tě pokusím mít ráda... asi tak týden."

Ron zamrkal. „Promiň? To se mi nezdá fér."

Pansy zamrkala. „Chtěl bys peníze-"

„Ne!" zahřměl Ron. „Říkám jenom, že Harrymu jsi nabídla víc, než nabízíš mně. Což je prostě typický, můj životní příběh, mockrát děkuju, a pak se mě snažíš urážet-"

„Nejspíš poprvé ve svým životě jsem tě ne-"

„Tím, že mi nabídneš _peníze_-"

„Ty zamindrákovanej _magore_-"

Harry se díval sem a tam a připadal si trochu jako na tenisovém zápase, kde po sobě lidé hází šílené míčky.

Pansy se zarazila a dala si ruku v bok.

„Aha," řekla. „Je mi jasný, kam se tohle ubírá."

Ron vypadal zklidněně. „No, takže dobře. Rovnocenný zacházení, to jediný chc-"

„Jsem ochotná s tebou mít sex," prohlásila Pansy, a potom se zaksichtila. „Nepatrně ochotná."

Harry nadskočil a Ron udělal solidní pokus letět bez koštěte. Ustrašeně se přitiskl k Harryho paži, jako by ho měl Harry chránit a uštvaně se rozhlédl kolem po Hermioně.

„Vy Zmijozelové jste nechutní," zasyčel Ron potom, co se ujistil, že se na něj nechystá snést žádná přítelkyně s příšernou odplatou.

Byl rudý až ke kořínkům vlasů. Pansy se uculovala.

„Já si myslím, že to byla velice štědrá nabídka," poznamenala, a pak dramaticky vzdychla. „No tak dobře, Weasley. Jestli mi koupíš čokoládu, budu tě milovat – za pár let."

„Za pár let?" opakoval Ron v ozvěně.

Pokrčila rameny. „Cítím, že se k tomu budu muset dopracovat."

„Za pár let," informoval ji Ron, „doufám budu blaženě žít ve světě bez Zmijozelů, a – omlouvám se, že to říkám – _poběhlice_ jako ty budou žít na druhé straně oceánu."

„Ano, ano, fajn," vyštěkla Pansy, „ale když mi koupíš čokoládu, tak tě budu z té druhé strany oceánu strašně moc milovat. Prosím, Weasley, prosím!"

Její hlas začínal být děsivě pronikavý.

„Tak fajn," zahuhňal Ron a ona vylovila zpod košile svitek pergamenu a strčila mu ho do ruky.

Potom se obrátila a odešla, aniž by poděkovala, aby chraplavě zavolala ahoj na Zachariáše Smithe, který se se zájmem díval na její zčásti rozepnutou košili.

Ron už se rozhlížel a snažil se dát všem okolo velice jasně najevo, že má taky velmi důležitý seznam, seznam, jenž mu byl svěřený veřejností potřebující Rona Weasleyho. Ztišil hlas a znepokojeně promluvil k Harrymu.

„Držím prs- ehm, náprsní pergamen!" Zrudnul a rozmáchle zagestikuloval. „Náprsní pergamen! Co, nemůžu tomu uvěřit, Zmijozelové jsou tak nestydatí, věřil bys tomu, Harry? Copak nikomu nedělá starost, že je čtvrtina naší školy namočená do nejčernějšího zla a – a sexuální zvrhlosti?"

Harry potlačil myšlenku, že on osobně pokládá za velkou škodu, že nejsou Zmijozelové _víc_ sexuálně zvrhlí.

„Já bych si dělal větší starost s Hermioninou reakcí na to, že kupuješ čokoládu jiné holce," řekl mírně.

On, Ron a Hermiona strávili hodiny sháněním toho, co mladší studenti a taky oni sami v Prasinkách potřebovali. Hermiona se zoufale pokoušela vykoupit knihkupectví a svírala svazky tak, jako kdyby už nikdy neměla znovu spatřit žádnou magickou knihu. Harry strávil mimořádně dlouhou dobu v cukrárně, kde se snažil najít zvláštní objednávky všech na seznamu, zatímco se obchod znepokojivým tempem vyprázdnil.

Když přes ulici uviděl Draca, jak se noří do knihkupecví, na které už podnikla nájezd Hermiona, uvědomil si, že dobou, kdy se sem dostane, už budou všechny sladkosti pryč. Zadoufal, že Draca malí Zmijozelové v krmícím rozběsnění nesežerou.

Znovu už Draca neviděl, až když přicházeli zpátky do školy a byli obklopeni dotěrným davem. Tou dobou se usmíval přes místnost na Pansy, která mu věnovala bezvýrazý pohled a odstrčila ho z cesty.

„Kdo chce tebe?" vyptávala se. „Kde je Ron Weasley?"

Draco si přitiskl hřbet ruky dramaticky na čelo, zatímco k němu Harry došel.

„Odvrhnut kvůli Weasleymu," řekl. „Je mi na omdlení z toho šoku. Buď tak hodnej a podpírej mě, dokud nenajdeme pohovku, na kterou se budu moct složit."

Malí tvorové vyskakovali s hladovými zvuky po ranci sladkostí v Harryho rukou. Předpokládal, že jsou to studenti a domácí skřítkové si nevybrali tenhle okamžik k zorganizování hromadné vzpoury, k níž je vždycky pobízela Hermiona.

„Zdá se, že jsem byl zastižen bez svojí čichací soli," odpověděl Harry a zakřenil se. „Hm. Hej. Něco jsem ti přinesl."

Draco nahnul hlavu dozadu, překvapený, a pak Harryho obdařil oním pomalým zářivým úsměvem, který užíval tak vzácně.

„Jo?"

„Jo," řekl Harry. „Hm, mám to v kapse..."

„Harry Pottere, to je narážka?" Draco vypadal značně pobaveně a Harry cítil, jak rudne.

„Ne," odpověděl, přesunul svoje břemena do ohbí jedné paže a sáhl do zadní kapsy svých džínů.

Vytáhl plnou hrst posledních krvavých lízátek – mladší studenti museli být po sladkostech úplně zoufalí – a podával je Dracovi. Draco se na ně okamžik díval, úsměv se mu rozšiřoval, až se stal téměř smíchem, a potom si je vzal.

Stále ještě Harryho sledoval zpod řas, když si dal všechny lízátka až na jedno do své zadní kapsy, a roztržitě rozbalil to zbývající. Harry pozoroval, jak si lesknoucí se červenou cukrovinku vsunul mezi rty a obtočil kolem ní jazyk, a pak na Harryho přátelsky mrknul.

„Kdo říká, že nejsi hrdina, Harry?" zeptal se. „Díky."

Odkráčel pryč, rozdávat mladým Zmijozelům víc velkorysosti.

Lízátka jsou odporné, zvrhlé věci, a měla by se zakázat. Nebylo to slušné. Nebylo to správné.

Harry šel do nebelvírských prostor, kde našel Hermionu na všech čtyřech a skoro plačící u krbu, jak se pokouší naskládat do svého kufru všechny knihy, co jen dokáže. Poplácal ji po zádech a ujistil ji, že on s Ronem ty přebytečné rádi ponesou.

Věnovala mu uslzený úsměv a bohudík se zdržela jednoho z těch krátkých, prudkých propuknutí v slzy, které jeho a Rona pokaždé překvapily a vyděsily.

Ovinul kolem ní paži, zatímco popotáhla a hladila přebaly svých knih, a na mysl jim přišlo, že byli všichni natolik zaměstnaní blížící se skutečností odjezdu, že proti němu od minulé noci nikdo neprotestoval.

* * *

><p>Harry se hnal do Brumbálovy kanceláře, hned jak mohl opustit Hermionu. Chvíli mu zabralo zlostné zírání na tu hloupou tvář klepadla, dokud si nevzpomněl na Brumbálovo nejnovější heslo.<p>

„Limetková lízátka," řekl. Najednou byli všichni tak fixovaní na lízátka.

Vřítil se do Brumbálovy pracovny a Brumbál v mírné otázce zvedl oči od svého stolu.

„Harry," řekl. „Jaké milé překvapení. Nicméně, jak si dovedeš představit, mám docela dost práce-"

„Neměl byste to dělat," vyhrknul Harry. „Jejich rodiny je nemůžou nijak ochránit. Měli bychom zkusit něco jinýho, měli bychom postavit ve Velké síni stráže-"

Brumbál zamrkal přes své půlměsícové brýle.

„Rozestavěli jsme stráže po celé škole s nevalným účinkem," řekl, jemně a rozumně. „Mnozí studenti měli takový strach, že zůstali vzhůru: nebylo to k ničemu dobré. Zdá se, že se Voldemort soustřeďuje na vás děti, a já vás chci odstranit z linie palby."

Harry praštil rukama o stůl.

„Já chci být v linii palby!" zařval. „Tohle je můj boj!"

„Není, Harry." Harry už Brumbála viděl takhle dokonale vážného. „Ještě jste neopustili školu, a jste tedy pod mojí pravomocí. Nechci vidět, jak vám ublíží. Jak vlastně zamýšlíš bojovat tento boj?"

„Já – já nevím," vykoktal Harry. „Nějak. Chci něco dělat. Jestli tohle uděláme, tak stejně nikdy neudělám svoje OVCE a neodejdu řádně ze školy, takže jsem dospělej. Můžu hned opustit školu a přidat se k Fénixovu řádu, chci-"

Oválná kancelář, velký majestátní stůl, všechny knihy a hračky, Moudrý klobouk a zářivý fénix, všechno se Harrymu před očima rozmazalo v oparu vzteku. Brumbál mu měl pomáhat.

„Právě jsi řekl," řekl Brumbál jemně, „že nemáš ponětí, co dělat. Je to správně?"

Harry stál a chvěl se vzteky. „Ano," řekl a cítil tíhu Brumbálova nadějného, neopodstatněného očekávání, že by mohl mít odpověď.

Brumbál si povzdechl, znavený starý zvuk. „Dovol mi tě chránit, jak nejlépe budu schopen, dokud nenastanou tvoje poslední školní dny. Není to o moc déle než měsíc, a v létě se potom můžeš přidat k výcvikovému táboru bystrozorů. Tam, ve větším počtu, můžeme doufat v bezpečí, a já nebudu muset nést zodpovědnost za další zraněné studenty."

Myšlenka na nucenou nečinnost po jakkoliv dlouhou dobu Harryho štvala, ale Brumbálův nápad byl dobrý nápad. V tom případě by mohl bojovat brzy, a Brumbál k němu byl vždycky laskavý. Chtěl od něho trochu příliš.

„Ty, Ron a Hermiona jste samozřejmě pokládáni za obzvláště ohrožené," pokračoval Brumbál a bystré oči postřehly Harryho váhání. „Budete umístěni pod zvláštní ochranu dvou vyučujících, kterým zcela důvěřuji: profesora Lupina a profesora Blacka. Kromě toho příjmete bezpečnostní opatření a budete cestovat a jednat jako obyčejní mudlové. Myslím, že na následující měsíc vám mohu slíbit naprosté bezpečí."

Harry zaváhal ještě víc. Nechtěl být naprosto v bezpečí, když ostatní nebyli, ale Ron s Hermionou v bezpečí, to byla lákavá nabídka. Pomyšlení na to, že by kterýkoli z nich byl unesen, způsobovalo, že mu bylo velice špatně.

„Jsou v nebezpečí, protože jsou moji přátelé," prohlásil rozhodně. „Je tu ještě někdo..."

„Mladý Draco Malfoy," řekl Brumbál okamžitě a učinil chabý pokus na něho blýsknout očima. „Jsem si jist, že jeho zahrnutí se dá zařídit."

„Dobře," řekl Harry.

„Děkuji ti za tvou spolupráci, Harry. Sňalo to z mojí mysli velkou tíhu." Když Brumbál promluvil, dotkl se svého čela, a Harryho napadlo, že Brumbálovu mysl musí tížit mnohem víc břemen, pokud takhle vypadá, když se mu uleví.

Ještě okamžik váhal vedle Brumbálova stolu, a potom se rozhodl.

„Fajn," řekl skrz zaťaté zuby. „Ale stejně si myslím, že bychom měli nechat Bradavice otevřený, myslím, že bychom měli bojovat teď. Dřív nebo později vám ukážu, že můžu bojovat. Ukážu."

Brumbál svedl svůj brk, aby psal, co se jevilo jako otevřený dopis všem rodičům, jejichž děti se měly vracet domů.

„Harry," řekl naléhavě, „doufám v to."

Harry byl zpátky v nebelvírské společenské místnosti a balil s Hermionou, když se dveře k vřeštivému protestu Buclaté dámy rozletěly dokořán.

Na prahu stál Draco a tvář měl ledovou hněvem.

„Ty totální parchante," řekl. „Jdeš si se mnou hned teď promluvit. Nebo ti zlomím krk tady a teď."

* * *

><p>„Nevím, kvůli čemu vůbec můžeš být naštvanej," řekl Harry a následoval Draca do učebny lektvarů.<p>

Draco rozrazil dveře s ničivým zvukem za nimi a prudce se otočil, aby hleděl Harrymu do tváře. Jeho obličej byl strnulou maskou hněvu.

„Nevíš," zopakoval. „Tak dobře, dovol, abych ti osvěžil paměť. Požádal jsi Brumbála, aby mě odloučil od Zmijozelů, od všeho, co se dva roky snažím udržovat pohromadě? Udělal jsi to?"

Harry pochopil a snažil se neztratit nervy, k čemuž neměl jako obvykle daleko.

„Ano," řekl. „Udělal."

Draco vypadal, jako kdyby ho chtěl praštit. „Žít jako mudlové? Bez možnosti s nimi komunikovat, nebo jim nabídnout útočiště?"

Tohle Harry možná tak úplně nepromyslel.

„Ano, ale koukni, Draco, jednou jim budeš muset důvěřovat. Můžeš říct svojí matce, aby je pustila do vašeho domu, jsem si jistej, že to udělá, a ty mě musíš chápat. Jsi v nebezpečí, protože jsi jeden z mých nejlepších přátel. Potřebuješ být-"

„To všechno vím!" prsknul Draco. „Jsem Zmijozel. Všechna rizika jsem uvážil sám. Nedávám souhlas k tomu, aby mě odvedli pryč od Zmijozelů, když nejvíc potřebují vůdce. Ty běž za Brumbálem, protože mě nebude poslouchat, ty jdi za ním a řekni mu, že já můžu jet domů-"

Dracovy úmysly byly dobré. To a mírné zachvění jeho hlasu, když vznesl svůj divoký požadavek způsobily, že mu Harry chtěl vyhovět. Napravit to a ujistit Draca, že to byla jenom chyba učiněná ze strachu.

Ale tohle byla válka.

„Jestli musejí v téhle fázi být ustavičně pod tvým dohledem, tak se na ně nedá spoléhat! Je nejlepší to vědět teď," řekl mu. „A myslíš si, že dokážu nést zodpovědnost za to, že tě kvůli mně unesou, aniž bych udělal něco, abych tomu předešel?"

Draco se pohnul kupředu, prudce, jako kdyby měl v úmyslu ho okamžitě uhodit, ale náhle se zarazil a s očividným úsilím se ovládl.

„Hrdina Harry," zaprskal. „I jiní lidi jsou za něco zodpovědní, víš. Nejsi to jenom ty a ta armáda světla, kterou jsi byl poslán vést a chránit, já mám zodpovědnost, vzal jsem ji na sebe, a jak se opovažuješ do toho arogantně vstoupit a snažit se mě o ni připravit!"

Ve sklepeních bylo vždycky temno a chladno, a teď v noci tu bylo temněji a chladněji, než kdy jindy. Slabé světlo měsíce z jednoho z malých oken bylo to jediné, co Harry dokázal kolem vidět, a v tom světle vypadal Draco skoro jako duch. Harry se v chladu zachvěl a přímo se střetl s Dracovým mrazivým upřeným pohledem.

„Omlouvám se, jestli jsi rozčílenej, Draco," řekl drsným hlasem, který byl tak vyrovnaný, jak jen to dovedl. „Napadlo tě, že když jsi cíl a trváš na tom, že zůstaneš s ostatními Zmijozely, uděláš cíle i z nich? Nemůžeš ty mladší sebrat rodičům. Těm starším nabízíš volbu a místo, kde můžou zůstat. A to je vážně všechno, co jim můžeš nabídnout, a nejlepší způsob, jak udržet tebe i je v bezpečí, je ten, kterej jsem zvolil já."

Draco byl napjatý hněvem, téměř jím třásl.

„Nemůžu je opustit. Vložil jsem do tohohle všechno, čím jsem, nemůžu-"

„Včera v noci jsi řekl, že je to k ničemu," přerušil ho prudce Harry. „Já vím, co to pro tebe znamenalo, ale Bradavice se zavírají. Včera v noci jsi řekl-"

Dracovy ruce byly sevřené v pěsti.

„Myslel jsem, že jsme se dohodli, že zapomeneme na všechno, co jsme včera v noci řekli," řekl slabým, chladným hlasem.

Harry na něj zíral, mrkal v pomalém uvědomění a cítil, jak v něm pomalu a horce vře vztek nad jeho čirou manipulativností.

„S ničím takovým jsem nikdy nesouhlasil," odpověděl. „Já vím, že se nic nevyvíjí tak, jak bys chtěl, Draco, a vím, že máš strach-"

„Já nemám strach!"

„Nemůžu Brumbála požádat, aby věci změnil, když si myslím, že jsem se rozhodl správně. A nezajímá mě, jestli mi nevěříš, nevezmu zpět nic z toho, co jsem včera v noci řekl."

Draco se neklidně pohyboval, oči se mu leskly jako pronásledovanému a vyděšenému zvířeti, které mu chce jít po krku.

„Přísahám, že jestli nepřestaneš, tak-"

Harry teď už od Draca slyšel příliš mnoho výhružek. Bylo mu špatně ze vší té moci, kterou nad ním Draco měl, moci být na něho naštvaný, odstranit svoji přítomnost a svoje přátelství. Nehodlal si nechat vyhrožovat kvůli tomu, že mu pověděl pravdu.

„Co uděláš, Draco?" vyptával se zuřivě. „Co můžeš dělat, když chci říct-"

Draco se prudce pohnul kupředu, vzal jeho tvář do obou rukou a tvrdě ho políbil.

Harry vlastně nikdy nepolíbil kluka, kromě toho krátkého cudného polibku s Dracem prve. Bylo to prudce odlišné od líbání holky, s Dracovými zuby tvrdě se tlačícími přes jeho ret, a chybějící měkkostí prsou a boků mezi nimi. Draco byl prostě tady, jeho žebra přitisklá k Harryho s ničím víc než jen tenkými vrstvami látky a pokožky mezi nimi. Harry z toho byl naštvaný a netrpělivý a měl pocit, jako by dokázal cítit hromobití Dracovy krve proti návalu svojí vlastní.

Draco odtáhl svoje ústa, ne však svoje tělo, pryč a pořád stál přitisklý na Harryho a zuby jako šepotem o možné bolesti se téměř dotýkal Harryho spodního rtu.

„To je jinej pocit, co?" řekl Draco tichým hlasem. „Je to divnej pocit, není ti to tak docela příjemný, nevíš, co máš dělat-"

„Ano," připustil Harry, dech se mu zadrhával a tlačil jeho hruď blíž k Dracově.

Draco se tiše hrdelně zasmál a zacouval.

„Říkal jsem ti to," pokračoval drsným tónem. „Měl jsi směšnou malou zamilovanost, a teď vidíš, že šlo o nemístnou fantazii a naprosto ses mýlil, a-"

Harry ho popadl a přirazil ho k nejbližší zdi. Držel ho ke zdi přimáčknutého vlastním tělem a vnímal chladný kámen a tu úzkou teplou bariéru z Dracova masa a kostí. Draco k němu byl přitisklý příliš tvrdě, příliš blízko, zvláštně a nebezpečně.

Obtočil Dracovi ruku zezadu kolem krku.

„Já jsem neřekl, abys přestal," řekl mu hrubě, a znovu přitiskl jejich ústa k sobě.

Dracova ústa se pro něho zvolna otevřela, horká a kluzká. Byl to surově hladový polibek s jazyky a zuby, kousáním a lízáním, zatímco se snažil silněji tisknout k Dracovi a Draco se snažil vyklenout proti němu, kosti jejich ramen a boků se k sobě tlačily přiliš tvrdě a pořád to nebylo dost. Harry vydal trhaný zvuk, který ho zabolel vzadu v krku, víc otevřel ústa, a zbožňoval pocit vlastních zubů odírajících koutek Dracova rtu, i když se snažil plně soustředit na drobné žadonivé zvuky, které dělal Draco.

Harry si byl vědom sklenice, která se rozbila jedním z oněch nekonrolovatelných výbuchů magie, které se mu nepřihodily od doby, kdy byl ještě dítě. On a Draco dovolili na vylekaný okamžik svým rtům, aby se oddělily, a Draco na něho zamrkal s něčím jako úžas či překvapení. Světlé vlasy se mu třpytily skleněným popraškem.

„Proboha, Harry," řekl, ale jeho dech pálil Harryho na tváři, víčka měl ztěžklá touhou a rty rudé a vlhké, a Harry teď přestat nehodlal.

Draco uviděl ten odhodlaný výraz na jeho tváři, musel, protože mu víčka klesla ještě níž. Jeho oči vypadaly pod stříbrnými štětinkami černé, když se naklonil dopředu, strhnul Harrymu brýle a s klepnutím je odhodil zřejmě na některou lavici.

Harry měl obě ruce zabořené v Dracově košili, pěsti mu tiskl k hrudníku, a takhle blízko nedělaly brýle žádný rozdíl. Viděl rozechvělou křivku Dracova dolního rtu dokonale ostře.

Znovu ho políbil a bez brýlí to bylo lepší, další obscénní dychtivý polibek, kdy se jeho a Dracovy řasy o sebe otíraly a tváře po sobě sklouzávaly, zatímco se jejich ústa znovu a znovu žhavě otvírala. Harry krouživě sjel jednou rukou Dracovi na záda, nestaraje se o to, že ji povrch kamene odírá, a chtěl cítit, jak se pod jeho dlaní svaly Dracových zad plynule pohybují a jedinou překážkou je tenká vrstva látky, která se už Dracovi lepila k zádům.

Druhou rukou mohl cítit prostor, okamžik žáru mezi knoflíky Dracovy košile. Ve chvilce věděl, že ty knoflíky nějakým způsobem serve, aby se dostal blíž, a cítil, jak z toho pomyšlení pomalu, horce rudne, z tohohle všeho, zatímco zabořil obličej do dlouhé vlhké křivky Dracova krku. Draco vydal zoufalý zvuk, když se Harryho rty otevřely na místě těsně u jeho ucha, a zasténal a zapřel se hlavou o stěnu, když Harry ústy sledoval cestičku dolů po jeho krku. V půli cesty dolů nechal zuby, aby přejely po kůži, a Dracovo sténání začalo být nepravidelné.

Dracovy ruce se zuřivě pevně sevřely na koncích Harryho trička a pak byl najednou v pohybu, divokém klopýtavém instinktivním pohybu, kterým se Harry nechal unášet a nestaral se, kam padá, ani o náraz lavice do zad, protože měl znovu Dracova ústa. Měl Draca na sobě, líbajícího žhavě a horečně, zatímco se jeho ruce pohybovaly a jeho boky se pohybovaly, zaklesnuté na Harryho a stále v pohybu. Harry slyšel, jak oba sténají a s paží pevně kolem Dracova krku stáhl jeho ústa drsněji níž, aby rty a steny drtivě spojil dohromady. Dracovy ruce měl teď pod tričkem, prsty se šplhaly po jeho žebrech a škrábaly na kůži, tlačily tričko vzhůru, a Harry zasténal, prohnul se a dovolil mu to.

Draco tričko Harrymu vyhrnul ke klíční kosti a tělem se položil mezi Harryho roztažené nohy. Harry zavřel oči a nehnutě vykřikl, když ucítil hranu Dracových zubů na oblouku svých žeber, zkoušejících a ochutnávajících a znovu nutících Harryho bezmocně se prohnout. Jeho ústa putovala vzhůru, horká a zubatá, a zanechávala podél Harryho hrudníku chladnou cestičku rozechvělé bolesti. Harry znovu zakřičel, nesrozumitelnou přibližnou podobu Dracova jména, když sevřel v zubech Harryho bradavku. Škrábání a přejíždění bylo na okamžik velice bolestivé, a Harry zatnul zuby a vydával tlumené zvuky, které znamenaly, že škemrá o víc.

Když se Draco oklikou vracel vzhůru k jeho ústům, dělali oba při každém obratu prosebné zvuky. Navlhlá látka Dracovy košile byla jediné, co oddělovalo jejich hrudě, a jejich boky se do sebe znovu zaklesly, když Draco ztěžka vydechl, zhroutil se na něho a začal se pohybovat ještě dřív, než se jejich rty setkaly.

„Harry," zašeptal Draco, dech zkrácený a hlas prosycený touhou.

„Jo," zašeptal Harry zpátky, omámený tím bolestně dobrým pohybem a blízkým příslibem Dracových úst.

„Jenom řekni, že to bylo hloupý," řekl Draco a hleděl na Harryho ústa, jako by byl zhypnotizovaný. „Řekni, žes to nemyslel vážně, a potom můžeme – můžeme-"

To, jak to Draco ani nedokázal vyslovit, bylo jako by o to žadonil, a Harry se k němu vzepjal a myslel si, Bože ano, cokoliv chceš, protože Draco chtěl tohle a bylo by to tak snadné a tak dobré, takže...

Harry o tom mnoho nevěděl, ale věděl, že lidem, které milujete, nelžete. Ne o něčem takovémhle.

Vzpomněl si na tlumený mumlavý tón Dracova hlasu, když žadonil o něco jiného.

_Já ani nechci, abys mě nechal se o to pokoušet. Já to... bez tebe nezvládám._

„Myslel jsem to vážně," vzdechl skoro Harry proti Dracovým rtům a stále se pod ním pohyboval. „Myslím to vážně," dodal jemněji, vydechl na naběhlou linii Dracova spodního rtu a cítil začínající tlak dalšího polibku. „Já..."

Draco se zarazil. Podíval se dolů na Harryho rozšířenýma, divokýma očima, které jako by ho stěží viděly.

„Ne, nemyslíš." zavrčel. „Přestaň."

Slezl z Harryho a vystřelil ze dveří v něčem, co se zdálo být jediným pohybem. Harry pořád ještě ležel na lavici, snažil se poskládat myšlenky znovu dohromady a popadnout zase dech. Nezdálo se ani, že je schopný si stáhnout tričko, a s náhlým zoufalstvím si pomyslel, že nikdy nenajde svoje brýle.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitola devatenáctá

**Vyhnanství**

_I haven't felt the sun for weeks_

_So long, so far from home_

_I feel just like I'm sinking_

_And I claw for solid ground_

_If all of the strength and all of the courage_

_Come and lift us from this place..._

_I know I can love you much better than this_

Později té noci se Harry vydal na cestu ze sprch do ložnice a modlil se za to, aby ho všichni nechali na pokoji.

Protože Harry Potter byl mezi prvními, jež si bohové přáli zničit, tak tady byl Ron a mluvil o nekonečných co-kdyby, když opustí Bradavice, o čemž se Harrymu vážně přemýšlet nechtělo. Výmluvně si Ronovým směrem vysoušel vlasy ručníkem a Ron tenhle očividný náznak jaksi ignoroval.

„A mamka říká, že mudlovský jídlo může být pěkně záludný, teda, oni si myslí, že je čokoláda škodlivá a – Hej," řekl Ron. „Harry. Co se ti to stalo s hrudníkem?"

Harry na něho zazíral, a potom dolů na vlastní zrádné tělo. Břichem se mu táhla cestička červených skvrn a...ach _Bože_... měl nateklou bradavku.

„Já ehm ach hm," řekl slabě. „Ech. Dveře. Vrazil jsem do dveří...?"

„Dveří, co měly zuby," řekl Ron pevně.

Harry si zoufale posteskl po dnech, kdy jim bylo čtrnáct, předtím než se Ron s Hermionou začali muchlovat, kdy by Ron nepoznal otisky zubů, ani kdyby ho kously, a kdy by mu samozřejmě pomyšlení na Draca Malfoye kousajícího Harryho do břicha vyvolalo infarkt a byl by ušetřen těchto potíží.

„Tohle je kouzelnej hrad," trval na svém. „Spousta... kouzelných dveří."

Ron vypadal pobaveně. „Chceš po mně, abych uvěřil tomu, že sis zadováděl s dveřma? Protože jsi můj kamarád, Harry, a já ti uvěřím. _A_ povím to Deanovi, hned jak příjde, a povím to Hermioně, a brzo bude celá škola vědět, že Harry Potter má něco s neživými předměty-"

Harry krátce skryl tvář do ručníku, ale když vzhlédl, opíral se Ron pořád o sloupek jeho postele a culil se jako maniak. Začínal si myslet, že měl zůstat všechny ty roky ve svém hezkém bezpečném přístěnku pod schody.

„Běž do háje!"

Harry, no _ták_," řekl Ron. „Prostě to přiznej. Já už to vím."

„...Cože?" zeptal se Harry. Jak k tomuhle došlo? Kde Ron ukryl tělo?

„Je to úplně očividný."

„Ach Bože," řekl Harry. „Jsi moc naštvanej? Ví o tom Sirius?"

„To bych řekl, Harry, když tě viděl se s ní líbat."

„S ní?" řekl Harry. „To je – é, on mě viděl?"

„Všichni jsme vás viděli! A hele, nemusíš si myslet, že budu vytočenej jenom proto, že je to moje sestra. Chci říct, že jsi dobrej chlap, a mamka bude mít radost."

Harry pocítil, jak mu hrozivě poklesl žaludek. Život by byl o tolik jednodušší, kdyby musel prostě akorát sklopit hlavu a zamumlat ano, díky, a myslet na příslib bezpečí a tepla a na to, že odteď už napořád patří k Weasleyovým. Když mu bylo čtrnáct, bylo dostat se do té rodiny všechno, co si přál. Dávalo to _smysl_.

„Není to Ginny," řekl bezútěšně. „Přeju si, aby byla. Teda – ne, nepřeju, ale kéž bych... kéž bych mohl být někým, kdo ji chce."

Přál si, aby byl prostě tím hrdinou, jakého v něm určitě viděla, někým nekomplikovaným a nebojácným, kdo by nikdy netoužil po ničem jiném, než zachránit svět a poplést jí hlavu. Ne někým, kdo je rozzuřený a nejistý a pravděpodobně někdy v brzké době zemře, a kdo si myslí, že by jeho rozcupované kousky nějakým způsobem mohly pasovat dohromady s kousky Draca Malfoye.

„Chci někoho jinýho," pokračoval tiše.

Vzhlédl od svých rukou sevřených kolem ručníku k Ronově tváři. Ron ho sledoval očima ve stejné výšce.

„Chci vysvětlení," štěkl v odpověď. „Co si sakra myslíš, že děláš, když vodíš moji sestru za nos, a přitom klátíš nějakou jinou holku?"

„Neklátím žádnou jinou holku!" zvolal Harry. „Já jsem – hele, oukej, posadíš se?"

Kdyby si Ron sedal, Harry by tím získal pár dalších vteřin na to, aby vymyslel, jak z toho vyváznout. A tak či tak, jakmile tohle Ron uslyší, mohl by omdlít a... udeřit se do hlavy nebo tak něco.

Ron klesl na svou postel a tam seděl, pěsti zaťaté a na pokraji vzteku, a Harry mu to opravdu nemohl mít za zlé. Na Ginny vůbec nepomyslel. Dlužil Weasleyovým víc než jen tohle, a Ron byl jeho nejlepší přítel. Dlužil mu... pravdu, nebo něco takového.

Vylezl na svoji postel, zazíral dolů na svoje ruce a zhluboka se nadechl, potom se podíval zpátky na Rona. Ron seděl klidně, ale napjatě, modré oči upřené a široká ramena připravená, jako by byl přichystaný na okamžik, kdy Harryho praští, nebo Harry praští jeho, ale pro tuto chvíli soustředil všechnu svoji pozornost na poslouchání.

Alespoň tolik mu Harry dlužil.

„Je tu někdo jinej," řekl v jediném bolestném výdechu. „Je tu už nějakou dobu."

„Už předtím, než jsi políbil Ginny," prohlásil Ron. Harry Ronův hlas takhle přísný neznal.

Přitiskl si dlaň tvrdě na čelo a pro morální podporu se podíval na závěsy kolem své postele a na všechny ty známé stíny ložnice.

„Ano," souhlasil. „Já jsem to, hm. Nějakou dobu jsem si to neuvědomoval, a pak se něco stalo, a je to – Rone, je to všechno divný a nemožný, a byl jsem kvůli tomu na dně."

„Ach můj Bože," syknul Ron, rozčilením na krátko posunutý zpátky na území nejlepšího kamarádství. „Miluješ ji?"

Harry si odkašlal a připustil: „Ano. Ale-"

„_Je to učitelka_?"

„Ne!" vyjeknul Harry. Bodejť, pomyslel si, že profesorku Sinistrovou by Ron pochopil mnohem snáz. „Ale klidně by mohla být," zahuhňal. „Ta osoba-"

„Tvá tajná láska," skočil mu do řeči Ron, který tahle slova pochytil od své mamky.

„No, ano, takže – nemá zájem, a má v tom zmatek, a já v tom mám zmatek, a všechno je to zmatený, a celý by to bylo hrozně tvr – těžký, chci říct-" opravil se Harry, a doufal, že se nezačíná červenat.

„Ty rudneš, kámo," poznamenal Ron kriticky a potom mu spadla brada. „Je to někdo hodně mladej, žejo?" vyptával se. „Je to Natalie McDonaldová, že jo? Harry, to je tak trochu nechutný, ještě jí není ani čtrnáct-"

„Není to Natalie!" vyštěkl Harry. „Jde o to, že jsem z toho byl celej mimo," pokračoval přímočaře. „A bylo to ještě horší a nemluvili jsme spolu a já jsem byl opilej, a byla tam Ginny – a stejnětak-"

Odmlčel se. Ron zúžil oči.

„To je rozkošný."

„Hele, nejsem na to pyšnej, jasný?"

„No, to zatraceně doufám, že ne!" zvolal Ron. „Za tohle si zasloužíš ránu, Harry. Je to moje sestřička-"

„To vím. Můžeš mě praštit, jestli chceš, je mi to lí-"

Ron vyskočil se zaťatými pěstmi. „Neříkej _to_!" přikázal. „Co na tom sejde? Nejsi jedinej, kdo je zmatenej, Harry! Jsme v tom všichni společně, a je to vážně špatný. Hermiona ve svým pokoji balí všechny svoje učebnice k OVCE a může si oči vyplakat, a ani neotevře dveře. Je tam úplně sama, protože ostatní holky jsou pryč, a ona ani nemůže..."

„A to tě ničí," řekl Harry potichu. „Ona tě dovede ničit, protože ji miluješ, vy dva jste roky nedělali prakticky nic jinýho, než do sebe byli zamilovaní. Teď je tu někdo, koho já miluju, a-"

„A já nikomu neubližuju!" vykřikl Ron. „Já nikoho nevyužívám, když se kvůli ní cítím mizerně. Uvědomuju si, že jsem měl štěstí, a nevypadá to, že bys ho měl i ty, ale to nic nemění. Hermiona je zmatená, ale to je Ginny taky. Vzhlížela k tobě, že ji zachráníš, protože je příliš ochromená strachem na to, aby se pokusila zachránit sama. Znám ji. Je dobrá do akce, nikdy by nihoho nenechala na holičkách, ale tohle... když se lidi ztrácí a zlo se plíží dovnitř a my nemůžeme dělat vůbec nic – to jí připomíná, jak byla sama bezmocná s tím zatraceným deníkem. Takhle nemůže prospět nikomu a není ve stavu, abys s ní zametal jenom proto, že jsi taky vyděšenej a konečně celej mimo z nějaké holky. Nemáš žádný právo!"

„Já to vím!" zakřičel Harry zpátky, a věděl.

Prostě o tom předtím jenom nepřemýšlel. Bylo toho tolik, o čem přemýšlel, a on vážně nebyl dobrý v citových záležitostech, v analyzování emocí druhých lidí. V důvěrnostech a ohleduplnosti byl k ničemu, a teď Rona opravdu zklamal.

„Dej mi ránu," řekl. „Do toho, máš na to plný právo."

Ron se podíval na Harryho, a potom na vlastní pěst, se stejnou dávkou úžasu. Potom ruku spustil.

„Jsi můj nejlepší přítel, a všechno na světě je v háji," řekl. „Nehodlám tě praštit. Choval ses pitomě, ale – já taky umím být pitomej. Nevěděl bych, jak se cítí, kdyby to nebyla moje sestra. Věci jsou teď moc špatný na to, abychom se prali... ale Harry, tohle napravíš." Ronův upřený pohled i hlas byly vyrovnané. „Půjdeš za ní, vysvětlíš jí to a omluvíš se. Uděláš ve věcech jasno. Uvedeš všechno do pořádku."

„Jo," řekl Harry. „To udělám."

Ron hlasitě vydechl. „Oukej. Harry... není to Hermiona, že ne?"

To byl celý Ron, být si Hermionou nejistý dost na to, aby se zeptal, a než to udělá, dát do pořádku věci svojí rodiny.

„Ne, není to Hermiona," slíbil mu Harry.

„Dobře," řekl Ron. „Protože ji mít nemůžeš. Teď si běž promluvit s Ginny, ale napřed si najdi košili."

Harry z nepořádku kolem své postele vylovil tričko. Než noc skončí, bude tohle všechno muset sesbírat a zabalit. Ron klesl zpátky na svou postel a možné násilí visící ve vzduchu zesláblo.

„Hermiona by ti dala pár přes hubu, kdybych jí řekl, že sis myslel, že by tě mohla podvádět," poznamenal Harry nezřetelně, když se soukal do trička.

„Jo?" řekl Ron. „No, hezky brzo budeš mít holku a já budu mít svou odplatu."

„Holku? Já?" zeptal se Harry.

Ron zakoulel očima. „Ano, Harry, ty neobyčejně hloupej blbe. Nezajímá mě, co ti ptáček cvrliká, jestli ti strhává triko a prokousává si cestu po tvým hrudníku, tak má pravděpodobně trochu zájem."

„Ehm," řekl Harry.

„Teď si běž promluvit s Ginny. Nebo tě zmlátím. A Fred s Georgem tě zmlátí, a potom tě zmlátí Percy – i když si toho pravděpodobně nevšimneš – a potom tě zmlátí Charlie. A ten bude mít draky, takže si myslím, že toho po tobě moc nezůstane, což Billa nakrkne."

„Jsi kámoš, Rone," řekl suše Harry.

Ron se rychle zvedl do sedu a skoro spadl z postele. „Počkej! Skoro jsem ti zapomněl něco říct. Možná by sis měl radši sednout nebo tak, tohle bude trochu šok. Vím, že toho chlapa máš rád-"

„Co?" vyptával se Harry.

„I když podle mě je to had a měl být poslanej do Azkabanu už po narození, aby se ušetřil čas, je mi líto, že to musíš zjistit takhle-"

„_Co se stalo Dracovi?_"

„Malfoy," oznámil Ron, „je nepříčetnej teplouš!"

„Aha," řekl Harry.

Ron na něho nevěřícně zíral, očividně očekávající něco jako výkřik typu 'Jednou se v síni dotkl mýho ramene! Nejspíš už nikdy, nikdy nebudu čistej!' a nějaký ten záchvat paniky.

Harry uvažoval, zda může Ronův systém ustát šok toho konečného odhalení.

„Ohledně Draca," řekl opatrně.

„No, co?"

„Zítra odjíždí s námi," řekl Harry ve spěchu.

„COŽE?"

„Jdu se rovnou podívat po Ginny," řekl mu Harry a prchnul.

* * *

><p>Harry Ginny našel ve společenské místnosti. Ona a Dean psali ve společenské místnosti dopisy svým rodinám. Oba měli odjet s výpravou profesorky Sinistrové: Deanova rodina byli mudlové a nemohli ho chránit, a Weasleyovi byli až příliš velký cíl na to, aby byla Ginny doma v bezpečí.<p>

To byla taky Harryho vina. Ginny ve svém žlutém pyžamu vypadala tak mladá, vlasy spletené do dvou copů a smějící se Deanovým vtipům, aby mu udělala radost. Weasleyovi na něho byli tak hodní a on je přivedl do nebezpečí, a teď se chystal ublížit jejich zlatíčku.

„Čau," řekl.

Obrátila tvář nahoru a obdařila ho rozzářeným úsměvem, kvůli kterému se cítil tak provinile, až si pomyslel, že se pozvrací. „Harry," řekla. „Čau."

„Mohl bych, hm." Harry zaváhal. „Mohl bych s tebou mluvit?"

„Já půjdu," řekl okamžitě Dean. Zašmátral po svých papírech a bezstarostně řekl, že se stejně chystal jít, a mluvil tak, aby Harry a Ginny mluvit nemuseli. Dean byl ohleduplný, na rozdíl od jiných hrozných lidských bytostí, které se momentálně nacházely v Ginnině blízkosti.

Shlédl na ni a pro jednou jí věnoval plnou pozornost. Celá žlutá a rudá vyplňovala jeho oči, s nebelvírskou společenskou místností jako svým přirozeným pozadím. Ginny by tak ráda byla místem, kam by on patřil: ráda by se stala jeho domovem. Bylo by to tak snadné a pohodlné.

Ona by nikdy nebyla výzva, nikdy by nebyla rovnocenná, ale stejně si přál, aby byl tím člověkem, který by ji miloval. Namísto aby jí ubližoval, tak jak musel.

Dean je diskrétně opustil a věnoval Harrymu jediný nerozluštitelný pohled.

Harry si klekl ke krbu, u Ginniných nohou. Králíčci na jejích bačkorách na něj upřeli vyčítavý pohled.

„Víš, jak jsme se políbili," vyrazil ze sebe Harry, a potom sám sobě vynadal.

Jemný, Pottere, velice jemný.

Natáhla k němu ruku, ale kdyby ji uchopil, musel by čirou vinou vybuchnout.

„Ano," řekla a nezastrašená zářila.

„Ginny," řekl Harry zkroušeně.

„Harry," vydechla.

Možná by se měl prostě vrhnout z Nebelvírské věže. To se mu zdálo jako o dost příjemnější možnost.

Ztísněně na ni nahoru zamrkal.

„Harry," řekla. „To je v pořádku."

„Je?" zeptal se Harry s divokou nadějí.

Předklonila se, a měkká krása jejích očí ho naplnila hrůzou. „Samozřejmě. Já vím, že se stydíš, Harry, ale opravdu se mě nemusíš ptát."

Tohle bylo tak špatné, tak neuvěřitelně špatné. Předklonila se trochu víc, její pihy byly ve svitu ohně jako zlatý vzorek, a Harry si vroucně přál, aby si býval vybral možnost s Charliem, draky a smrtí. Nejspíš by to bylo rychlé a vůbec, mohl by prostě odběhnout zpátky nahoru k Ronovi a Ron by byl rozumný, viděl by, že je to tak nejlepší...

„Nejsi to ty," řekl stroze.

Takovýhle nedostatek taktu musí být nějaká vrozená vada.

Ginny na něho zamrkala a polkla. Harryho pusa byla neřízený vlak, a jeho mozek prostě seděl v pozadí a sledoval ta příšerná jatka.

„Nikdy to nebudeš ty," pokračoval. „Není možný, aby to tak bylo, musíš na to zapomenout. Tolik mě to mrzí, Ginny, ale je tu ještě někdo. Ne..."

Harry se odmlčel a nenašel žádný takt, a tak bezradně pokračoval v pravdě.

„Není tady ještě někdo," řekl jemně. „Je tady prostě někdo. Já ani nemůžu vidět nikoho kromě něj, ne takhle. Je tu někdo, a – pro tebe místo není. Já vím, že jsem se k tobě choval vážně ošklivě, a neexistuje žádná omluva. Je mi to vážně lí-"

„Miluješ ji?" Ginnin hlas byl velice slabý, raněný a ponížený. „Miluje ona tebe? Chci říct – opravdu, vážně tě miluje?"

Harry zaváhal. Využil Ginny, a dlužil jí pravdu – a kromě toho, šeptala jeho sobecká stránka, mohl snést, kdyby se od něho Ginny odvrátila. Nebyla tak důležitá jako Ron.

„Miluju ho," řekl. „On se o mně nijak zvlášť nezajímá."

Ginniny oči se rozšířily do té míry, že se začala podobat domácímu skřítkovi. Harry se přímo setkal s jejím upřeným pohledem.

„Ho?" řekla Ginny dokonale bezvýrazým hlasem.

Harry zakašlal, ale nenechal svůj pohled zakolísat. Nebylo by správné, aby s myslela, že se za tohle stydí. „Jo."

„Já jsem tak hloupá," zašeptala Ginny a matně zrudla. „Je to Draco Malfoy, že ano?"

„Jo," odpověděl Harry. Pohled na její tvář způsobil, že se cítitl menší než červ. „Omlouvám se, Ginny. Vodil jsem tě za nos, já vím, nikdy jsem tě neměl políbit. Byl jsem-"

„Tou dobou jste spolu nemluvili," řekla Ginny tiše. „Vzpomínám si, a on byl... ach můj Bože, on byl v hospodě, že ano?" Hlas se jí roztřásl a přitiskla si ruku na koutek úst. „Byla jsem tak šťastná," zašeptala. „Byla jsem takový hlupák."

„Ne, ty nejsi hlupák. Byla to moje chyba. Ginny, věř mi, nikdy jsem ti nechtěl ublížit. Já – jsi moje kamarádka. Tvoje rodina na mě byla moc hodná, a-"

Svit v jejích očích, o kterém doufal, že je odlesk ohně, nebo dokonce vražedný hněv, se změnil v příval slz.

„Moje rodina. Nikdy jsem pro tebe nebyla ničím jiným než nepodstatnou částí Weasleyových, že?"

„Já - to není pravda, Ginny. Mám tě rád."

Bleskově si prsty setřela slzy, jako kdyby doufala, že si jich nestačil všimnout. „Ale ne dost," šeptla. „Ne víc, než Draca Malfoye, Malfoye, pro... Máš radši někoho rasistického a krutého-"

„Ginny, to stačí. O mně můžeš říkat, cokoliv chceš, ale on ti nic neudělal."

Teď už se nepokoušela slzy skrýt. Posadila se ve svém křesle zpříma, slzy se jí kutálely po tvářích a oči se jí topily a planuly zároveň.

„Ne?" vyptávala se. „Ani jeho otec mi nikdy nic neudělal? Nikdy mi nepodstrčil něco, co ze mě vysávalo život, způsobovalo mi roky každou noc noční můry, nutilo mě se p-probouzet v posteli po lokty od krve a tak vyděšenou-"

„Ginny," řekl Harry a natáhl se po jejích rukou.

Vydala zvuk, který zněl skoro jako výkřik, když ho odehnala. „Ne! Ty jsi mě měl zachránit, ne... ne spát s nepřítelem!"

„Já s ním nespím, a není to nepřítel. Není jeho otec."

„Ne!" vykřikla Ginny. „Před jeho otcem jsi mě zachránil. Komu teď můžu věřit?"

„Mohla bys věřit sama sobě," řekl Harry.

Na dlouhý okamžik na něho pohlédla. „Možná, že budu," odpověděla. „Podívej. Jen mi pověz proč. Já to nechápu – ty máš být hrdina, ty máš být něco dobrého – něco skvělého – proč by sis vybral mocichtivého hrubiána?"

„Nebyla to volba," řekl Harry stručně. „Nikdo jinej ani nepřipadal v úvahu. On mě aspoň nevidí jako nic jinýho než hrdinu!"

Ginny vstala, jakmile Harry vykřikl, a stála zírajíc na něj dolů.

„Fajn," odpověděla lehce. „Dobře, fajn. Chápu, co teď musím udělat." Další moment hleděla na něho dolů. „Ty jsi takový parchant, Harry Pottere," řekla mu a potom odešla pryč.

„Vážně je mi to líto," řekl Harry jejím žlutě oděným zádům. Na svojí cestě do schodů se ani nezastavila, ani neobrátila.

Dobře. To mohlo jít lépe.

S tím parchantem měla možná recht, a teď už se vyznal z lásky k Draco Malfoyovi Weasleyovic klanu víckrát, než samotnému Dracovi. A bylo mu špatně, když na to jen pomyslel. Ne že by měl s tímhle druhem věcí moc zkušeností – s člověkem, kterého milujete, máte jednat jako s rodinou, a on nikdy žádnou neměl. Všechno to skončí bolestivou katastrofou, což alespoň bylo povědomější než tohle.

Bradavice se zavíraly a on myslel na svůj milostný život. Byl _takový_ parchant.

Za portrétem Buclaté dámy se ozvalo klepání.

„Promiň," řekl hlas, v němž poznal svoji brankářku Natalie McDonaldovou. „Už jste tady skončili? Protože jsem slyšela křik, ale vážně si potřebuju zabalit-"

„Ano, samozřejmě, pojď dovnitř," řekl Harry.

Natalie plaše vešla. Byla to milá holka, pomyslel si Harry, a podruhé v tolika minutách viděl milou holku, jak se třese na pokraji slz. Řekla, „Čau, Harry" a vypadala, jako kdyby se zrovna chystala umřít.

Harry, z nějaké náhlé touhy se spasit, ji zastavil a zeptal se: „Je všechno v pohodě?"

„Ach... ano," řekla. „Jedu domů k mámě a tátovi, já jsem v pohodě, ale... byla jsem zrovna navštívit svýho kluka. Je vyděšený k smrti, jeho rodiče ho nechtějí vzít domů – je to na něho moc." Zatřásla se jí brada. „Bude muset jet do sídla Malfoyových."

„Malfoyových – Natalie, kdo je tvůj kluk?"

„Malcolm Baddock," řekla Natalie a při zvuku toho jména se usmála.

„Zmijozel?" zeptal se Harry s rostoucím zájmem, protože on byl král všech parchantů.

„No, Harry, dneska už nikdo není tak pitomej, aby měl vůči zmijozelským předsudky."

„Ne, ne," řekl kvapně Harry. „Ty já vlastně nikdy neměl. Jenom, hm... veselý soupeření. Spíš ze srandy."

„To není to, co jsem zaslechla," řekla Natalie a při úsměvu se jí udělaly ďolíčky ve tvářích. „Každopádně, víš, co se říká."

„Ani... ne," odpověděl Harry pomalu.

Natalie se začala červenat. „No, že Zmijozelové umí líp líbat," řekla. „Víš, má se to takhle... Nebelvíři se do toho vrhají rovnou, Havraspáři na tom pracují, Mrzimoři se víc snaží... ale Zmijozelové znají všechny finty."

„Ehm," odpověděl Harry.

Tohle bylo šokující. Když jemu bylo čtrnáct, on a jeho kamarádi rozhodně neběhali po škole hodnotíce zmijozelské techniky líbání. Snažili se bojovat se zlem, a – dobře, on se snažil o to, aby s ním šla Cho Changová na ples a aby byl Draco Malfoy potupně vyloučen ze školy, a Ron byl rozpolcený mezi taháním Hermiony za chundelaté copy a psaním 'pan Fleur Delacour' na svůj pergamen, a Hermiona – učící se rychle – sváděla mezinárodní famfrpálové hvězdy.

Ale taky byla pravda, dle Harryho nepopiratelně omezené zkušenosti, že má Natalie naprostou pravdu.

„Teda, o tohle nejde," řekla mu horlivě Natalie. „Mám Malcolma vážně ráda. Opravdu si o něho dělám starosti, on – víš, Malfoy měl odjet se všemi lidmi, jejichž rodiče jsou Smrti – teda je nevezmou domů, ale teď jim řekl, že Brumbál chce, aby odjel s vámi, a..." Kousla se do rtu. „Oni přijedou do sídla Malfoyových, aby tam zůstali s Malfoyovou matkou, a ona za ně nechce převzít odpovědnost. To... to nebude dobrá situace, a já chápu, že se Malfoy musí držet v bezpečí, ale-" Třela si paže, jako by se jí na nich dělala husí kůže, i když stála u ohně. „Malcolm se vážně bojí," řekla jemně. „A já se bojím o něho."

Harryho vzadu v krku studila vina. Tohle způsobil on. Nebyl si jistý, zda by volil jinak – Draco vážně potřebuje být držen v bezpečí – ale měl o tomhle všem uvažovat, tak jako měl uvažovat o Ginny. Musí začít být zodpovědný.

Na něco si vzpomněl, chytil Natalie jednou rukou za rameno a řekl: „Nebojíš se."

Natalie se na něho podívala, jako by mu přeskočilo. „Ale ano, bojím," opáčila. „Zrovna jsem ti to řekla."

Takže do háje s tím.

„Dobře, neměla bys. Protože já Voldemorta zabiju," slíbil Harry, „a potom bude všechno fajn."

Opravdu vypadala uklidněně, jako by věděla, že to myslel vážně. A on to myslel vážně: protože chtěl konat, a chtěl se pomstít za všechny, od svých rodičů po McGonagallovou, a když je Brumbál poražený dost na to, aby zavřel Bradavice, není tu nikdo jiný. Ve starání se o lidi je nechutně nešikovný, ale nebezpečí čelil víckrát než oni: v tomhle má lepší šance než mají oni.

Někdo to udělat musí, a on musí něco dělat.

Byl už skoro červen, a po létě stráveném ukrýváním mu bude osmnáct a už nebude studentem: během léta se může cvičit s bystrozory a potom jednoho dne, nějak, bude připravený a schopný to udělat. Chtěl to udělat, cítil to...

Pomsta nebo spravedlnost, nebyla žádná jiná možnost. Musel to udělat, a tak to udělá, a potom budou všichni v bezpečí.

Do té doby byl samozřejmě odsouzený k tomu být neobyčejný imbecil v přítomnosti plačících dívek.

„Chceš pomoc s balením?" zeptal se jí, ne proto, že by si byl tak jistý svou vytříbenou balící technikou, ale proto, že ona by se nejspíš cítila lépe, kdyby si měla během balení s kým povídat. Kdyby chtěla, mohl jí znovu říct, že zabije Vodemorta.

Natalie řekla dobře. Zatímco jí pomáhal, řekli i další lidé, že by uvítali pomoc – nebo přítomnost někoho jistého a utěšujícího – a on k nim šel. Nebyl si jistý, jak dobře to dělá, ale dělal to.

Bylo dlouho po úsvitu, když se dostal zpátky do vlastní ložnice. Šťouchal Rona do boku, dokud se nezavrtěl a nevykřikl, „Čert vem tlustočervy!"

„Hm, to jsem já, Harry," řekl Harry. „Řekl jsem to Ginny. Hm. Úplně jsem to zvoral. Promiň."

„Nic jinýho jsem ani nečekal," zamumlal Ron. „Bez urážky."

„V pohodě."

Ron na něho nahoru zakaleně zamrkal. „Pořád platí, že s náma Malfoy zítra jede?"

„Spíš později dneska, ano," řekl Harry omluvně.

„Ach Bože. Doufal jsem, že to celý byla příšerná, příšerná noční mů..." Ron usnul uprostřed věty.

Harry si sbalil vlastní kufr za použití svojí časem prověřené metody posbírání všeho na podlaze doufaje, že nezabalil i soví bobky. Potom se podíval z okna. Nebe bylo bezútěšné a studené, ale zpoza kopců se natahovaly v mračných rubáších zahalené paprsky slunečního světla: jako bílé proužky v šedivých vlasech velice staré ženy. Bylo ráno.

Nemělo smysl se snažit trochu prospat, a utěšováním strávil celou noc. Chtěl...

Šel se podívat za Dracem.

* * *

><p>Draca našel ve společenské místnosti v roli spravedlivého rozhodčího. Aby svět dával smysl.<p>

„Nemůžeš použít našel jsem to první a ty si nohou trhni, pokud jsi to nenašel," říkal závažně jednomu stydlivě se tvářícímu chlapci. „Ty ses vloupal do její ložnice, zaklínadlem otevřel její kufr a sebral jsi to, a co je na tom nejhorší – nechal jsi odemčeno. A tím pádem se na to přišlo. Příjde ti to mazaný? Okamžitě jí to vrať, my si tady musíme udržovat nějakou pověst."

Chlapec předložil to, co se jevilo jako kus dámského spodního prádla sklíčeným stylem někoho, kdo v budoucnu spáchá další prohnané zločiny.

„A vy holky! Cassandro, to byl každopádně projev mrzimorské blbosti prodat jí podíl na svojí nefritové sošce, ale je to malej předmět a řekl bych, že si ji můžete posílat mezi sebou po sově. Co se týče toho, kdo má nárok ji mít u sebe jako první, jestli plánujete se o to pomlátit, jsem zcela ochotnej vám poskytnout káď plnou želé, sporej koupací obleček a občerstvení pro nepochybně široký publikum, který se kvůli vám sejde. Jestli tenhle nápad nepřijímáte – a osobně si myslím, že to stojí za úvahu – vždycky si můžete hodit mincí."

Dívka, kterou oslovil jako Cassandru, Harry si pomyslel, že je šesťačka, se zahihňala a mrkla na něho. Draco jí mrknutí oplatil.

Draco pomrkával a procházel se po místnosti v kalhotách od pyžama a županu. Část hrudníku mu byla vidět. Bylo to směšné. Pozornost lidí byla odpoutána od válečného úsilí.

„Můžu na slovíčko, nebo se mám vrátit až po wrestlingu?" zeptal se Harry.

Draco se na něho podíval přimhouřenýma očima. „Řekl bych, že si můžeme popovídat teď," dovolil. „Cassandro, Ann, klidně se začněte svlíkat, zatímco budu pryč."

Šinul se pryč a Harry ho následoval. Harry by ho býval podezíral z dramatického napodobování Hugh Hefnera, kdyby věřil tomu, že Draco ví, kdo je Hugh Hefner.

„Vám to balení trvá dlouho," poznamenal Harry. „Nejspíš vás zpomaluje ten chybějící respekt k osobnímu vlastnictví."

„Všichni Zmijozelové nejsou zlodějíčci, Pottere," řekl Draco důstojně.

„Ale stejně vám to balení trvá dlouho."

„No, neřekl jsem, že nikdo z nás není," odpověděl Draco s nezmenšenou důstojností.

Na stole měl nesrolovaný pergamen, na kterém byl jeho rukopis. Když viděl, jak na něho Harry vrhnul pohled, obdařil ho strohým pohledem a šel ho schovat.

„Je to vzkaz pro moji matku," vysvětlil, a potom se obrátil zpátky a pohlédl na Harryho s tváří ostrou a nepříjemnou tak, jako vždy když byl napjatý. „Já – podívej. Pottere. Dlužím ti omluvu."

Harry zamrkal. „Promiň?"

Dracův pohled byl pevně upřený kamsi do ztracena. „Ano, to bylo více méně to zamýšlený slovo. Já ne – nevyužívám svoje přátele. Nezneužívám je. A nesnažím se je zmanipulovat, aby bylo po mým. Se zbytkem světa hraju férově podle těchhle pravidel, ale... s tebou ne. Takže se omlouvám. Už se to znovu nestane."

Harrymu se nikdy nestalo nic hezkého: bylo to oficiální.

„Díky za to pomyšlení, Draco," řekl Harry a udržoval si dokonale bezvýrazou tvář.

Draco se zamračil, zjevně na jeden ze suků na svých dveřích. „Pořád zuřím z toho, že mě takhle odvlečou," řekl o kousíček uvolněněji, jako by na něho vztek přišel mnohem snáz. „Oni mě potřebují. Měl ses mě zeptat."

„Býval bys řekl ne! A k čemu bys jim byl dobrej mrtvej? Buď praktickej!"

„Snažím se být praktickej," řekl Draco slabě. „Rozhodně se nechci hádat. Ale byla to náročná noc."

„Ano," řekl Harry s porozuměním. „Všichni jsou tak vyděšení."

„Ty nejsi vyděšenej?"

Harry se zamračil. „Asi jo. Hlavně jsem – hlavně jsem naštvanej. Dívám se na ně všechny a přeju si, abych mohl něčemu ublížit."

Dracovi se zvedl jeden koutek. „Ó, ano."

Harry taky zvedl jeden koutek. Oni oba uměli být takoví parchanti.

Ten krátký moment souznění, třepotavý moment, kdy se zdálo, že se na něho Draco možná doopravdy podívá, byl roztříštěn příchodem Pansy a Zabiniho. Jakmile byl ve dveřích, obdařil Zabini Harryho nenávistným pohledem.

„To je zase ten všudypřítomnej zázračnej chlapec," poznamenal. „Ujišťuješ se, že odvezeš něco, co zmijozelští potřebují?"

„Buď zticha, Blaise," vyštěkl Draco. Zabini mu nevěnoval pozornost. Dokráčel k Harrymu a trochu zaklonil hlavu, aby Harrymu pohlédl do očí.

„Je mi z tebe zle, Pottere," řekl pečlivě. „Vždycky se poflakuješ kolem, jako by ti to tady patřilo, Brumbálův milovanej mazlíček, a ignoruješ nás, pokud si nás neměříš s tím pohrdáním zlatýho chlapečka. Draco a já jsme tě prohlídli už na začátku, a teď jsi ho kvůli nějakýmu rozmaru nějakým způsobem přinutil změnit názor, a jsi rozhodnutej nám sebrat to nejlepší, co máme, protože sis nikdy nemyslel, že by cokoliv bylo důležitější než ty sám!"

Položil obě ruce Harrymu na hrudník a strčil do něho. Na tohle byl Harry příliš unavený.

„Odprejskni, Zabini, takhle se mi nelíbíš," vyštěkl. „Vlastně se mi nelíbíš vůbec."

„Ano, zmlkni, Blaise," vložila se do toho tvrdě Pansy a teď, když byli všichni v místnosti proti němu, Blaise o krok ucouvl, ale pořád Harryho sledoval těma zuřivýma, vyděšenýma očima. „Všichni už jsou z toho divadýlka unavení. Teď už se to nedá změnit. My si – my si vystačíme, a jestli je Draco v nebezpečí, tak je správný ho poslat tam, kde bude v bezpečí."

Lehce se jí zatřásla brada. Harry Potter rozplakává dívky.

„Ne že bych z tebe měla kdovíjakou radost, Pottere," pokračovala a obrátila se na něho s tvrdým pohledem. „Moc se do všeho pleteš a vždycky jsi v cestě. Dávám mnohem víc přednost Weasleymu. Ten si zachovává odstup a nosí mi čokoládu. Měl bys být víc jako on."

„Chraň Bůh!" řekl Draco.

Potom Pansy Harryho šokovala a připravila o dech rychlým, drsným objetím. Popadla ho příliš pevně a vůbec to byla velice bolestivá zkušenost.

„Starej se o něho," zašeptala výhrůžně Harrymu do ucha. „Drž ho v bezpečí, nebo ti odčaruju tvoje mužný partie a dám si je do sklenice, abych na nich dělala experimenty."

„Hm," řekl Harry se strachem.

Pansy se od něho odlepila se zářivě falešným úsměvem. „A ty měj taky bezpečnou cestu, Pottere. Nikdo tě nikdy neoklátí, když budeš mít dvě ohyzdný jizvy."

„Dobře," řekl Harry.

Od chvíle, kdy vešla do pokoje, se Pansy obezřetně vyhýbala pohledu na Draca, ale každý její sval se k němu vzpínal a soustředil se na něho. Teď se na něho pořád nepodívala, i když přešla k němu, opřela se o něho a svěsila hlavu tak, že spočívala v prohlubni jeho krku.

„Poslal jsem sovu matce," řekl Draco. „Všichni budete naprosto v bezpečí."

Musel svojí matce posílat dvě sovy, jelikož řekl, že papír, který schoval, je taky pro ni. To bylo divné. Harry uvažoval, co by měl říct.

„Já vím. O všechny se postarám. Nedělej si s námi starosti, já to zvládnu," řekla velice přesvědčivě jeho krku.

„O sebe se taky postarej," přikázal Draco a pohladil ji po hustých tmavých vlasech. „Budeš mi chybět, ty nestydatá cuchto," dodal k jejím vlasům. „Hlavně kvůli těm odvážným negližé ve společenské místnosti."

„Budeš mi chybět," zašeptala zpátky. Přiložila mu ústa k uchu a řekla, „Miluju tě."

Harrymu bylo víc než jasné, že musí opustit místnost, aniž by se jakkoliv pohnul nebo způsobil jakýkoliv zvuk. K čemu je magie dobrá, když vám to neumožní?

Draco zavřel oči, tvář napjatou a zsinalou, popelavou kůži napjatou přes kosti lebky. Nikdy předtím takhle nevypadal: tak unavený, ztrápený a vyděšený byl bizarní, a Harry chtěl Pansy odtáhnout pryč a zarazit, jak mu ubližovala.

„Taky tě miluju," řekl Draco, jeho hlas klidný a dokonale normální vycházel ven mezi sevřenými, vyceněnými zuby.

Pansy začala plakat. Harry si uvědomil, že na něho Zabini zírá s černýma očima naplněnýma nenávistí.

„Vypadni," řekl mezi zuby. „Copak už jsi neudělal dost? Chceš tady zůstat a radovat se nad tím? Vypadni!"

Nezdálo se, že by si Draco ani Pansy všimli, že vůbec někdo mluví.

„Já chci, aby byli všichni v bezpečí," řekl Harry. „To je jediný, o co se snažím. Chci dělat správnou věc, i když ji nedělám správným způsobem. Nakonec vás všechny dostanu do bezpečí – dokonce i tebe, Zabini. I když ty to po mně nechceš."

„Jednoho dne tě zabiju, Pottere! Vypadni!"

„Jednoho dne ti s tím možná pomůžu, Blaise," řekl Draco a neotevřel oči. „Harry, já vím, že ses snažil udělat správnou věc. Možná, že jsi ji i udělal. Ale právě teď na tom nesejde. Uvidíme se později."

„Oukej," řekl Harry a šel.

Když opouštěl pokoj, obrátil se, aby je ještě jednou spatřil. Pansy pořád plakala, Zabini k nim přicházel blíž a Draco s tváří stále zničenou a strašlivou se natahoval, aby Zabiniho vtáhl do drsného objetí.

Velká síň byla naplněná šedivým světlem, když do ní Harry vešel, stará a pohaslá, a ta poražená barva jako by potáhla Brumbálův bílý plnovous a modré oči, když stál a čekal, aby dal všem studentům sbohem. Věnoval Harrymu smutnou, tlumenou verzi svého starého úsměvu, na němž nezbylo nic jasného.

„Je to tak nejlepší," řekl.

„Není," řekl Harry a zaťal pěsti. „Nezáleží na tom, co to stojí, vždycky bojujete. Nevzdáváte se takhle. Já to neudělám."

Bradavice se zavíraly, jeho Bradavice, a všichni byli rozervaní a zděšení. Nevěděl, jak to zastavit, nebo aspoň jak všem zvednout náladu, ale uvnitř něho rostl zuřivý cíl, každou minutou silnější. Slib každému kameni, každé bolesti a každému člověku, kterého tu znal: že on Voldemorta zabije.

* * *

><p>Odjezd z Bradavic byl velice zamlklá záležitost.<p>

Hermiona si myslela, že by při tom měly být trumpety, slzy, černé prapory, planoucí meč bránící jim v cestě. Takhle to vůbec nebylo: jenom shromáždění tak těsné, že se zdálo být ještě menší, než bylo, mířící k vlakové stanici a rozdělené do skupinek kolem svých přidělených učitelů. Studenti, kteří odjížděli domů ke svým rodičům, se seřadili v rozpačité skupině, skoro jako by se styděli, že měli větší štěstí. Lidé ze skupiny mířící do sídla Malfoyových, jejichž domovy byly z pohledu magie dost silné, aby byly bezpečné, ale kteří věděli, že přijet domů by znamenalo přidat se k Vy-víte-komu, se shromáždili kolem té krávy Pansy Parkinsonové.

Lidé mířící k sídlu Malfoyů tvořili větší skupinu, než Hermiona očekávala. Opravdu nepomyslela na to, že by tolik Zmijozelů opustilo svoje rodiče – bylo by jenom přirozené chtít bezpečí a pohodlí domova. Malfoy byl chytřejší, než si myslela, jestli jich tolik přesvědčil o tom, že u Voldemorta bezpečí najít nemohou.

Doufala, že ho Pansy Parkinsonová nezklame, tahle hloupá, urážlivá holka, co nosí příliš mnoho mejkapu, příliš málo oblečení a radši dělá oči na kluky, místo aby dávala pozor při hodinách. Pokud si všimla, všechno, na co byla Pansy dobrá, bylo trousení uštěpačných poznámek, ani ne tak přímo urážlivých jako Malfoyovy, ale ten krutý holčičí druh, tak zaobalených, že kluci si jich nikdy ani nevšlimli, a které plodily zášť a nenávist.

Ale na nenávist dnes Hermiona opravdu neměla čas. Pansy vypadala příkře a oční stíny měla rozmazané, a Hermiona se podívala na bledé tváře zmijozelských – někteří z nich byli prváci – a přála jí štěstí.

Cítila se hrozně kvůli tomu, že je ráda, že oni nejsou takhle osamocení, tak ráda, že s sebou mají učitele. Snažila se nemyslet na to, jak osamocené jsou možná právě teď všechny dívky z její ložnice, bez pomoci na blízku – a setkala se s vyrovnaným utěšujícím pohledem Lupina. Cítila, jak se Ron natáhl pro její ruku, ale udržela ji těsně z jeho dosahu. Nechtěla se zhroutit na nástupišti nebo tak něco.

Všichni ostatní z jejich malé skupinky stáli osamotě: Lupin unavený a zamlklý, Sirius snažící se chovat, jako kdyby vyráželi za dobrodružstvím, Harry s naštvaným výrazem v očích, který ji vyděsil. Malfoy stál v tichém nesouhlasu odděleně od nich všech a ve svém převleku vypadal nejhloupěji.

Svět mudlů je dost velký na to, aby se v něm dalo ztratit, řekl Lupin. Měli cestovat mudlovskou dopravou, aniž by jim chodila soví pošta, oblečení v mudlovských školních uniformách a pro celý svět být pár mudlovských studentů na klasickém výletě se svými učiteli. Hermiona měla pocit, jako by byla vyloučená ze světa, zpátky do života, který očekávala, když jí bylo jedenáct. Pomyslela si, že se Harry cítí stejně; zamumlal koneckonců cosi o stonewallské škole.

Ostatní vypadali divně. Sirius se zdál být oblečený ve stylu osmdesátých let a Hermiona se necítila na to, aby podotkla, že seprané džíny nejsou dobrá volba pro někoho, kdo je blíž čtyřicítce než třicítce: Ron se pořád potahoval za kravatu, jako by to byl škrtící řetěz, a výraz jeho tváře svědčil o tom, že je ve skutečnosti oblečený ve výstroji na bondage a že o téhle volbě nového životního stylu silně pochybuje. Předtím se domnívala, že když jsou Weasleyovi dostatečně moderní na to, aby nosili svetry a džíny, že nebudou mít problém s žádným mudlovským oblečením, ale vyvrbilo se to tak, že tohle rozhodně nebyl tenhle případ. Kalhoty Rona zmátly, košile na knoflíky ho rozčílila, kravata byla nad jeho síly a sako viděl jako bezdůvodnou krutost.

Malfoy vypadal, jako by sám vybojoval bitvu. Kalhoty naštěstí zjevně trefil: tenká bílá košile byla zmačkaná a špatně zapnutá, kravata nezavázaná a sako nebylo nikde vidět. Jeho ústa tvořila onu zlomyslnou tenkou linku, jakou obvykle tvořila předtím, než vyslovil 'mudlovský šmejd' a nedíval se vůbec na nikoho.

Dokonce i když se Terry Boot přišel rozloučit, zdálo se, že si toho sotva všiml.

Bylo to od něho nesmírně nezdvořilé. Terry řekl: „Draco, chci, abys věděl, že tě pořád-" a Malfoy zamrkal, bezvýrazně se na něho podíval a řekl: „Promiň, cože?"

Hermiona si byla vědoma toho, že zoufale přemýšlí o oblečení a o té krávě Pansy a o všem možném, čemkoliv, aby si zabránila poslouchat Brumbálovu řeč na rozloučenou. Teď to končilo, všemu už byl téměř konec, a obloha vypadala kvůli mrakům nízko a temně, jako by se už už chystala klesnout ještě níž a všechny je rozdrtit.

Ve skupině profesorky Sinistrové byla Ginny, jasné vlasy jí vlály kolem smutné tváře. Šeptala něco Deanovi, který vypadal téměř naplněný nadějí, když se natáhl po její ruce. Dovolila mu ji uchopit, a to bylo nové...

Všichni nastupovali do kočárů. Bradavicím byl konec.

Držela hlavu vysoko a pořád Ronovi nedovolila, aby ji držel za ruku. Harry strčil do jejího ramene svým, když nastoupili do kočáru.

„Zabiju ho, a potom můžeš udělat zkoušky," řekl tichým hlasem.

Pohlédla na jeho naštvané oči v zatvrzelé tváři a přikývla. Snad se cítila o trošku lehčeji. Harry byl ten emocionálně nejsložitější člověk, jakého znala, motal se okolo a ubližoval Ginny a měl hanebný vkus na kluky, ale v nouzi jste s ním mohli počítat. Věděla, že zůstal celou noc vzhůru s polovinou Nebelvírské věže. Harrymu jste mohli důvěřovat. Ona mu vždycky důvěřovala.

Byla neurčitě překvapená, když si Malfoy zabral sedadlo vedle ní, než to stihl udělat Ron. Když pak ostře požádal Lupina, aby se posadil vedle něho, pochopila: byl uražený na Harryho za nějakým vlastním manipulativním účelem. Jako kdyby Harry neměl už tak dost toho, co ho trápilo.

Vlak se dal do pohybu. Venku mohla na okamžik zahlédnout Brumbála, osamělou postavu na pozadí šedi. Zaťala nehty do své dlaně.

Opustili bradavickou stanici.

Nastalo napjaté, příšerné ticho. Hermionu pálilo v krku.

Malfoy ho prolomil, protože to byl neuctivý parchant.

„Myslím, že by nám mohli – jak je ten mudlovskej výraz? - poslat naše OVCE poštou. Vy byste na nás mohl dohlédnout, profesore Lupine. Jsem si jistej, že by ve vás vedení vložilo svoji důvěru."

Další špatná vlastnost Malfoye, a bylo jich tolik, že bylo těžké si v tom udržet přehled, byla, že byl nestydatý malý řiťolez.

Ron Malfoyovi věnoval nevraživý pohled. „Jakej seš zatracenej Zmijozel, takovej seš magor," řekl. „Skvělý, že jsi mohl jet s náma, Malfoyi."

„No, je to fraška, že nedostaneme možnost udělat OVCE," řekl Malfoy, a Hermiona ho skoro mohla mít ráda, než dodal: „Čekají ode mě, že budu pracovat pro nic? Co naše vyhlídky v zaměstnání? Ovlivní tohle moji politickou kariéru?"

„Politickou kariéru? Ach, to nebude Anglii nikdo bránit?" zeptal se Sirius pod vousy.

„Ovlivní to naše kariéry?" zeptal se Ron a najednou se mračil.

Malfoy zvedl obočí. „Ne žádnou takovou kariéru, kterou pravděpodobně budeš mít, Weasley."

„Sklapni," řekl Harry unaveně.

Ron byl ušlechtilý a ignoroval ho. „Vážně, profesore Lupine. Protože jsem přemýšlel o tom, víte, začít s nějakým druhem podnikání s praktickými zaříkadly – jsem v nich dobrej – a potom, hm, tak trochu o koupení bytu pro dva-"

„Harry už má byt," řekla Hermiona nepřítomně.

Až když po jejím roztěkaném prohlášení zrudnul až po kořínky vlasů, trklo ji, že právě byla neuvěřitelně natvrdlá.

„Hm. To já vím," řekl Ron. „Myslel jsem. Hm. Jestli by se ti to vůbec zamlouvalo, za rok nebo tak nějak – přemýšlej o tom tak dlouho, jak budeš chtít, vážně, když se nevyskytne něco lepšího... Nepíšeš si s tím idiotem Viktorem Krumem, že ne?"

„Ne, Rone," ujistila ho Hermiona a usmívala se. Bylo to více či méně posté, co se jí na to zeptal.

„Hráči famfrpálu hodně cestují, a – mají mraky fanynek. Je to ošemetnej styl života, Hermiono, vážně, nemyslím si, že bys byla šťastná-"

Ron chovající se jako naprostý tupec pro ni bylo něco tak důvěrně známého a drahého, že se natáhla, vzala jeho ruce do svých a hrála si s nimi. Vedle těch jeho vypadaly její ruce ztracené, ale nechal ji převzít velení a pokusit se je sevřít.

„Jenom jsem o tom ještě nepřemýšlela, Rone," řekla. Podíval se na ni svýma modrýma neochvějnýma očima, něco, k čemu mohla přilnout, milovaná a bezpečná, v jejich němém půvabu jeho stará nejistota. Stiskla mu ruce a pokračovala: „Ale budu."

„Jo?" řekl Ron a zářivě se usmál. „Bezva."

Malfoy si odfrknul a Hermiona na něho zlostně pohlédla, když protočil oči. „Zamilovaní Nebelvíři," řekl posměvačně. „Jaká vzácnost. Nebude nikomu vadit, když budu zvracet z okýnka, že ne?"

„Pane Malfoyi, buďte slušný," řekl Lupin, aby předešel Harryho a Siriusovu zavrčení.

„Promiňte, profesore," řekl patolízal Malfoy kvapně. „A říkejte mi Draco, prosím."

„Tak dobře, Draco," řekl Lupin vyrovnaně.

Malfoy Lupinovi věnoval svůj pomalý vtíravý úsměv. Byl to ten druh úsměvu, který vás přinutí zapomenout, že má špičatý nos a zmuchlanou košili.

Lupin si vytáhl knihu. Malfoy s ním o ní začal mluvit.

Celé Malfoyovo vystupování naznačovalo, že s Harrym nikdy nebyl seznámen a i kdyby byl, nebyl Harry právě teď rozhodně nikde poblíž. Hermiona se pro sebe rozhodla, že si Malfoye co nejdřív odchytí a pokusí se z něho dostat odpovědi ohledně toho, co si sakra myslí, že dělá.

„Opravdu musíme cestovat mudlovskou hromadnou dopravou?" zeptal se najednou Malfoy. „Chci říct, mají všechny možný zvláštní nemoci, že, a my s sebou nemáme madame Pomfreyovou..."

„Ach, Malfoyi, když si myslíš, že jsme tak nechutní, tak proč jsi neutekl, místo abys jel?" vyptávala se Hermiona.

Malfoy na ni pohlédl, stříbřité řasy sklopené a tvář vážnější, než u něj kdy dřív viděla, když odpověděl: „Měl jsem svoje důvody."

Hermiona na něho zmateně zírala a vzpomínala na bledé tváře všech těch mladých Zmijozelů. Vypadal teď téměř zranitelně, s roztřesenou křivkou rtů.

„Tak dobře... proč tedy?" zeptala se tišeji.

K jejímu většímu ohromení se pohnul směrem k ní, jako kdyby ji rád chytil za ruku, a promluvil tichým hlasem.

„Protože..." Zarazil se a pohlédl jí do očí. „Protože tě miluju, Hermiono," zašeptal.

Hermioně spadla brada.

Malfoy se zachichotal. „Ten tvůj výraz je _k nezaplacení._"

„Ty jsi takový parchant, Draco Malfoyi!"

Malfoy jen potřásl hlavou a vesele se pro sebe hihňal. Hermiona se podívala na Rona a v jeho očích četla svoje vlastní pobouření, a potom se podívala na Harryho, který vrtěl hlavou a trochu se usmíval.

Malfoy měl ten nejhorší vliv, jaký si bylo možné představit. To se s ním muselo vyřídit.

Museli počkat ve vlaku, než všichni ostatní vystoupili. Měli odcházet jako poslední.

Vlak byl posledním kouskem Bradavic, který jim zůstal, a Hermiona dovolila Ronovi, aby kolem ní ovinul paži, protože si nebyla jistá tím, zda chce zdí nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě projít.

Ale udělala to. Všichni to udělali, a pak stáli ve všedním prostředí nádraží King's Cross, na desátém nástupišti s podnikatelem v šedém obleku, dětmi s ulepenými tvářemi a celým davem lidí, kterých se teď téměř bála.

Nikdy jsem to nemyslela vážně, když toho na mě bylo moc a přála jsem si být jako každý jiný, pomyslela si. Chci se vrátit zpátky, naučila jsem se žít ve světě tvořeném zaklínadly. Nevím, co tady mám dělat, ne navždy. Chci zpátky.

Ocelové stropy se tyčily vysoko nad nimi, beton pod jejími chodidly byl drsný. Nebyla tady žádná červená lokomotiva a žádný hrad. Magie byla pryč.

Šli do výdejny jízdenek, kde mohl Sirius vyzvednout jejich jízdenky. Měli mít namířeno ke Stonehenge, tak zněl příběh. Malfoy kráčel velice blízko Lupina.

„Nikdy jsem toho z nádraží tolik neviděl," řekl a jeho obvyklý posměšný tón se krátce zatřásl. „Svět mudlů je velkej a ošklivej jako tohle místo, co?"

„Ty jsi byl vždycky zbabělec, Malfoyi," řekla Hermiona kousavě.

„Nejsem zbabělec!" vyštěkl Malfoy.

„Není," řekl Harry tiše.

Hermiona na něho ostře pohlédla, ale nezíral na Malfoye s poblázněným zaujetím nebo něco takového. Pořád vypadal naštvaně, a pouze mluvil věcně. Vážně tomu věřil.

Vybavila si, jak ji Malfoy podpíral potom, co našli McGonagallovou, a otevřela pusu k omluvě, ale... byl takový odporný blbeček. Znovu ji zavřela.

Vlak byl smutná, hlučná, rachotící věc v mdlých odstínech. Malfoy byl tak zaměstnaný stěžováním si na ošuntělé potahy sedadel, že Sirius, Lupin, Ron a Hermiona si pro sebe obsadili skupinku čtyř sedadel a on byl nucen sedět s Harrym.

„Povězte mi znovu o uspořádání na spaní v ubytovně," řekl. „Můžu být na pokoji s vámi, že ano?"

Hermiona odmítla spojit měkký loudivý tón jeho hlasu a jeho rozšiřující se oči, aby daly dohromady vysvětlení jeho chování. Protože takhle se s učiteli nejednalo, protože to bylo špatné, špatné, zvrácené a špatné.

„Nebudu spát ve stejné místnosti jako ten jedovatý malý – tedy, tedy, raději ne," řekl Sirius, který si opožděně vzpomněl, že je nezaujatý pedagog a opatrovník.

„Och," řekl Draco nevýrazně. „Znamenalo by to sdílet pokoj i s vámi, profesore Blacku? Tak to nevadí."

Lupin, kterému byla Hermiona vroucně vděčná za to, že si zachovává postoj, jako že si naprosto není Malfoyova šokujícího chování vědom, znovu vyložil uspořádání. Na konci chodby byl jeden pokoj se třemi postelemi, z nichž dvě si zabrali Lupin a Sirius. Nikde nebyla žádná okna, takže to byla ložnice, kde byla nejmenší pravděpodobnost útoku. Pak tu byl další pokoj se dvěma postelemi a poslední pokoj s extra velkou postelí.

„Hermiona si může vzít pokoj s velkou postelí a Harry bude na pokoji s námi," rozhodl spokojeně Sirius.

Ron vydal přidušený zvuk protestu. Hermiona si 'Gyaaargh!' vyložila jako Malfoy je zlý, pravděpodobně by Rona zabil ve spánku nebo – což by bylo mnohem horší! - by Rona ve spánku sexuálně obtěžoval, a zkráceně, ne.

„Nemyslím si, že by se Ronovi ten nápad líbil," řekla diplomaticky.

„No, tak s námi tedy může být na pokoji Ron," navrhl Lupin.

„Ano. Prosím. Ano," řekl Ron zoufale.

„Ne!" řekl Malfoy prudce. „Ne, já si beru Weasleyho."

Ron sevřel Hermionu ve smrtícím stisku, aby se zaštítil před jakýmkoliv odtáhnutím. Harry neřekl ani slovo. Jeho ticho bylo skoro ohlušující.

„Nebo Grangerovou," pokračoval Malfoy. „Grangerová bude dobrá."

Hermiona užasla. „Fajn," řekla. Chtěla si s Malfoyem promluvit osamotě. Kdy bude mít lepší příležitost?

„Hermiono!" vykřikl Ron.

Lupin vypadal velice zaraženě. „Nejsem si tak docela jistý, jestli můžeme dovolit, aby spolu byli na pokoji chlapec a dívka..."

„Podívejte, profesore," řekla Hermiona, předklonila se a usmála. „Udělejte mi laskavost. Namouduši. Je to Malfoy. Ron s ním na pokoji být nechce, a – Ron s ním nechce být na pokoji a mně to nevadí. On ví, že bych se radši muchlovala s hipogryfem."

„Přiznej to, Grangerová, toužíš po mně."

Hermiona mu věnovala zděšený pohled a Sirius si velice hlasitě odfrkl.

„Proč takhle mluvíš, ty pitomečku?" vyptával se. „Uniklo ti nějak, že nejsi nic víc než albín?"

„Třeba," řekl Malfoy nadutě, „ale mám velice krásnou stavbu kostí."

„Řekl bych, že bude v pořádku, když budete vy dva mít pokoj spolu," řekl Lupin a věnoval oběma drobný úsměv. „Když dáme do pokoje zrcadlo, Draco si možná ani nevšimne, že tam Hermiona je."

Malfoy vypadal okouzlen tím, že si získal podporu profesora, a s podmanivým zazubením mu úsměv oplatil.

„Ale dvě moje já? Je to vůči Grangerové fér? Vede důchodovej život: mohla by dostat infarkt."

„Malfoyi," vybuchl Ron, „tví rodiče tě měli utopit hned po narození."

Malfoy zkroutil pusu. „Nemluv o mých rodičích jenom proto, že máš obavy o nedotknutelnost kalhotek tvojí malé mudlovské šmejdky."

„Ach můj Bože, Draco," zahřímal Harry. „_Drž hubu_."

Zvuk jeho křiku se rozlehl vagónem. Ron a Sirius, kteří byli oba naježení a připravení ke rvačce, zmlkli spolu s ostatními. Malfoy obrátil hlavu a podíval se na Harryho, a Hermiona si uvědomila, že to neudělal celé ráno.

„On to tak nemyslel a ty to víš! Přestaň tohle na každýho vytahovat, všichni si tímhle procházíme-"

„Ó, pochybuju, že máte ponětí o tom, čím procházím," ušklíbl se Malfoy.

Harry praštil pěstí do plexiskla vlakového okénka. „Ne? Myslíš že ne?" vyptával se. Sevřel ruku kolem Malfoyovy paže a prsty mu tak zbělaly, že pod nimi Malfoyova kůže musela rudnout. „No tak. Jdeme."

Vyskočil na nohy a Malfoy vstal s ním, jen aby ho odstrčil a vykráčel ze dveří dřív než on. Harry ho následoval a přibouchl je.

„_Proč_ spolu kamarádí?" vyptával se Ron. „Když se pořád jenom hádají, tak proč musí být přátelé? Copak nemohli zůstat nepřáteli? Mně se to tak _líbilo_!"

Za dveřmi bylo tlumeně slyšet výkřiky.

Sirius a Ron začali uzavírat sázky na to, jak dlouho by Malfoy při rvačce vydržel.

* * *

><p>V malé chodbičce mezi vagóny Harry Draca odstrčil, aby ho nepraštil, a pak tvrdě udeřil do stěny.<p>

„Ó Bože, sakra," řekl. „Nechci, aby se všechno dělo takhle! Zapomněl jsem se rozloučit s Hagridem, uvědomuješ si to? On je jedním z mála lidí, kteří tu pro mě byli už od doby, kdy jsem byl malej, a já jsem ho prostě opustil."

Zářivka byla rozbitá, pouze jedna její strana pořád ještě tlumeně zářila. Dracovy oči byly v pološeru lesklé a chladné.

„_Ty_ jsi ho prostě opustil," zavrčel. „Máš vůbec ponětí, co jsem já opustil? Máš vůbec ponětí, co oni – _slíbil_ jsem, že je budu střežit a musel jsem je opustit! Máš vůbec nějaký ponětí o tom, jak strašně tě sakra nesnáším?"

„Mně je to jedno!" zařval Harry. „Je mi to fuk, je mi to _fuk_, já chci jenom něčemu _ublížit_. Myslel jsem si, že to všechno bude v pohodě, když sám sobě prostě slíbím, že Voldemorta jednoho dne zabiju, ale Bradavice byly domov a my jsme se snažili s Mladým Řádem a s těmi schůzemi u tebe v pokoji, všichni jsme se snažili, a všechno to bylo tak zatraceně zbytečný."

Draco udělal krok napravo do Harryho osobního prostoru.

„Ty mi nevykládej nic o zbytečnosti!" zasyčel. „Vložil jsem všechno do toho, abych je dal dohromady! Nevím, co mám teď, nevím, co teď jsem a nechci být zbabělec!"

„Ty nejsi zbabělec, ty hloupej idiote!" zařval na něho Harry. „A nezajímá mě, jestli mě nesnášíš, radši to, než aby se ti něco stalo, ale býval bych nemusel udělat nic z toho, kdyby mě nechali se postavit a bojovat! _Nesnáším_ to! Nesnáším to všecko!"

Pohnul se, aby Draca odstrčil z cesty a ke stěně, aby něco udělal, cokoliv, a Draco vzdoroval. Stál bez hnutí a Harry si uvědomil, že má jednu ruku otevřenou na Dracově rameni a jejich tváře jsou pár centimetrů od sebe.

Už teď se potil a těžce dýchal.

Oba byli najednou velice zticha.

Harry cítil, jak ho Dracův sípavý dech hřeje na tváři. Pod rukou cítil dunění Dracova tlukoucího srdce, a posunul prsty dál, vzhůru k jeho klíční kosti, na jeho krk. Kůže byla pod jeho dotekem jemná a rozechvělá.

Velice pomalu Draco natočil hlavu do správného úhlu. Harry uviděl se za Dracovými napůl otevřenými rty zalesknout jazyk a zuby.

Mohl na svém těle cítit každičký centimetr Dracova těla. Mohl natáhnout ruku a popadnout do hrsti Dracovy vlasy a Draco by svá horká ústa otevřel pod těmi jeho. Kdyby se jeden z nich _pohnul_...

A Draco už byl vyděšený. Po noci plné plačících žen měl Harry pocit, že by měl zapracovat na tom, aby byl méně necitlivý imbecil, a... Draco vždycky chtěl mít všechnu pozornost, kterou mohl pobrat, vždycky se mohl přerazit, aby naplnil očekávání lidí, mámil z nich smích. Harry to věděl ve chvíli, kdy viděl Draca domáhat se Lupinova uznání. Draco potřeboval lidi a nesnášel pocit, že je závislý.

Draco byl zoufalý.

Ztěžka vydechl, odstoupil a zhroutil se na podlahu zády k protilehlé stěně a sevřel ruce kolem svých zdvižených kolen, aby se obrnil před pokušením.

„Sakra," řekl znovu, potom si sundal brýle a tvrdě si mnul čelo. Když si znovu nasadil brýle a vzhlédl, seděl Draco u protější stěny.

„Vidím, že jsme v naprosté shodě," poznamenal Draco jasným chladným Malfoyovským hlasem, který Harry znal tak dobře, i když vrcholky lícních kostí měl lehce zabarvené. „Nesnášíš to všechno? Já to všechno nesnáším."

„Není to tak, že bych já tebe pořád nesnášel," řekl Harry unaveně.

„No," připustil Draco. „Možná že pořád ne." Zaváhal. „I když nejspíš skoro pořád. Já vím, že ses mi snažil – pomoct být v bezpečí, nebo tak nějak, ale já na ně nemůžu zapomenout! A teď ti nemůžu odpustit, že dokážeš být zatracenej osamocenej hrdina."

„Není to proto, že jsi zbabělec, Draco," řekl Harry, který už o tom mockrát přemýšlel. Viděl, jak sebou Draco při tom slově trhnul. „To proto, že myslíš spíš jako vojevůdce. Chceš pro svůj plán hry vojenský síly."

Byla řada na Dracovi, aby o tom popřemýšlel, a zdálo se, že se mu ta myšlenka líbí.

„Což ze mě dělá modernějšího a efektivnějšího válečníka," upozornil se značným uspokojením. Harry pokrčil rameny, a on dodal: „A vůbec, nedělej si starosti kvůli tomu, žes zapomněl na Hagrida. Jsem si docela jistej, že jsem tam na nástupišti ignoroval chudáka Terryho."

„Jaká škoda," poznamenal Harry naprosto neupřímně.

„Ty ho nemáš rád, co? Pročpak?"

„Ehm – knihomolové. Nemám je rád," odpověděl Harry.

Draco zvedl obočí. „Běda mně a Grangerové. Přízeň Harryho Pottera nám byla odňata. Dohoda o sebevraždě je očividně na místě."

„Sklapni, ty trotle."

„Óóó, Harry, je mi tak líto, že tvoje ušlechtilý instinkty jsou celý frustrovaný zbabělou kapitulací všech ostatních v Bradavicích. Chceš se propašovat na zpáteční vlak a zpívat vznešený písně vzdoru, a dožadovat se, abychom dělali naše OVCE a tak? Vsadím se, že Grangerová by se k nám přidala, kdybychom zmínili tu část s OVCE."

„To nejspíš není moc praktickej plán," řekl Harry s jistou dávkou lítosti.

„Logika od Harryho Pottera," protáhl Draco. „Můj chlapeček už úplně vyrostl. Myslím, že se rozpláču."

Vlak sebou cuknul a světlo se zablikáním zhaslo, a pak se úplně rozsvítilo. Harry viděl, jak se světlo odrazilo na potu lesknoucím se na Dracově hrdle a pomyslel na olizování jemného místa přímo pod jeho čelistí.

„Uvědomuješ si," řekl Draco velice vyrovnaně, „že tady na sebe ječíme, když se v podstatě shodujeme. Jestli to takhle půjde dál, tak se do zítřka pozabíjíme."

„Pravda," řekl Harry a myslel na naběhlou křivku dracových úst minulé noci. Zatřásl hlavou. „Pravda, pravda, máš naprostou pravdu."

Dracův obličej se zkroutil něčím, co vypadalo jako lítost.

„Jsem úžasnej, víš."

„Říkáš mi to pořád," řekl Harry a usmál se.

„Zhoršil jsem už tak špatnou situaci. Je to moje vina. Omlouvám se, Harry, bylo nezodpovědný a neodpustitelný udělat něco takovýho, když ty – ty o těchhle věcech nic nevíš. Jsem tvůj kamarád a měl bych ti pomáhat namísto abych ti v tom dělal bordel."

Výraz Dracových očí naznačoval, že se soustředí na dělání soukromých nenávistných poznámek sám pro sebe. Harry se začínal cítit extrémně trapně. Byl si docela jistý, že Draco byl... ne, zatraceně, on _věděl_, že Draco byl... ale byla pravda, že Harry neměl zrovna zkušenosti.

„Chci říct, že ses ještě ani nerozhodl o volbě životního stylu, nemáš ponětí," pokračoval Draco kritickým hlasem a bolestivě vtáhl spodní ret.

„Och," řekl Harry. „Přemýšlel jsem o tom. Rozhodl jsem se, že na tom nesejde."

Draco zavřel oči, jako by ho něco bolelo.

„Slýcháš někdy ve své hlavě jiný hlasy, než Pána zla?" zeptal se opatrně. „Třeba takový, co ti říkají, abys podpaloval věci, protože oheň je pěknej, nebo třeba ať si navlíkneš žlutou baletní sukýnku a předvedeš pářící taneček květinkám?"

„Nejsem cvok, Draco."

„Přirozeně že ne," uklidňoval ho Draco. „Ale hlavní je neposlouchat ty hlasy, Harry. Prostě řekni ne, to je vstupenka."

„Jenom mi prostě příjde, že na tom nesejde. Chci říct, ne s tím vším, co se děje. Možná že neskončím se životem dost dlouhým na to, abych měl - preference ohledně životního stylu, a nevidím smysl v tom, abych ztrácel čas přenášením se přes svoje city jako hňup, když to může být jednoduchý." Pevně se soustředil na svoje propletené ruce, snažil se překonat ponížené sevření v žaludku a řekl: „Já chci tebe. Jestli se objeví někdo jinej-"

„_Až_ se objeví někdo jinej," opravil ho Draco slabým hlasem. „Až se, velice brzo, objeví někdo jinej."

„To si nemyslím," řekl provokativně Harry. „Jestli ano, udělá to ve věcech jasno. Teď se to má tak, že tu nikdo jinej není, tak co na tom sejde?"

Dracova ústa se formovala a zase přeformovávala do různých výrazů, jako kdyby si ani nebyl jistý tím, jaký mít z téhle konverzace pocit. Pořád se na Harryho snažil dívat a potom selhal.

Harry to samozřejmě mohl posoudit pouze z omezeného bočního výhledu, který na Draca měl, když byl soustředěný na bílou linii vlastních kloubů.

„Musí ti být jasný, že by to bylo čirý bláznovství, Pottere," řekl konečně a udělal jedno ze svých rozmáchlých gest. „Chci říct – cože, nemůžeš chtít, abychom spolu chodili, nebo tak něco."

Chodit spolu. To byl hloupý, hloupý, trapný výraz.

„Nevadilo by mi to," zahuhňal, a pak si řekl do háje s tím a podíval se Dracovi do očí. „Chci říct ano. Ano. To chci."

Bylo to poprvé, co Harry někomu udělal takovýto návrh, nehledě na fakt, že nikdy nečekal, že to bude Draco, opravdu si nepředstavoval, že osoba, které je určený, si položí čelo na paže a řekne: „Tohle _nemůže_ být můj život."

„Hele, Draco," vyštěkl Harry. „Líbilo se ti to? Včera v noci?"

Draco zvedl obličej ze své paže, podíval se ostražitě na Harryho a potom zpátky dolů.

„Ano," řekl úsečně. „Ano, ale – já nechci všechno zkazit, protože ty jsi zmatenej a já jsem slabej a přehnaně hormonální. Nechci – nechci, abych tě už nikdy neviděl, protože jsme jako školáci udělali něco sentimentálního a ty už si nedokážeš vysvětlit, proč jsi to jenom udělal."

„Budu si to pamatovat," řekl Harry a když Draco vzhlédl, nabídl mu slabý úsměv. „Všechno je to jenom o stavbě kostí. Mám slabost pro opravdu dobrou stavbu kostí."

Draco se opravdu zasmál, což se ze všech dní zrovna v tenhle den zdálo jako obrovský výkon.

„Dobře," řekl po minutě. „Běž tam dovnitř a pověz o tom Weasleymu."

Harry na něho pohlédl, a potom pomalu vstal. „Oukej."

„Sedni si! Neopovažuj se pohnout, zešílel jsi?"

Harry se posadil, protože Draco vypadal zpanikařeně, i když obvykle neposlouchal příkazy, co na něho štěkal, protože to by Draca jenom utvrdilo v jeho zjevné víře, že je Pán Nejvyšší Vojevůdce Vesmíru.

„To se vůbec nestydíš?" vyptával se Draco.

„Nemyslím si, že bys byl něco, za co se mám stydět," řekl tiše.

Draco na něho vyčítavě ukázal prstem. „Ty jsi cvok. _Věděl_ jsem to! A všechno, co jsem předtím řekl, pořád platí," dodal. „Sentiment je lež, a potom příjde tvoje příšerný uvědomění, a – a já nemůžu. Chci říct, že nechci."

Nic jiného vážně ani nečekal, a byl už docela dost holčičí bez toho, aby kolem toho žvanil jako zhrzená žena. Soustředil se na stěnu za Dracovou hlavou a donutil svůj hlas znít normálně.

„Dobře," řekl. „Je to tvoje rozhodnutí. I tak jsem rád, že spolu zase mluvíme, a že se na mě díváš."

„Tak trochu," odpověděl Draco, který tak momentálně nečinil. „Takže teď, když je všechno urovnáno a svět zůstává krutým místem plným nenávisti, a my oba moc rádi něco zabíjíme, můžeme se vrátit k ostatním? Obávám se, že by beze mě Weasley mohl zahynout smutkem."

Harry vstal a nabídl Dracovi ruku, aby mu pomohl. Draco se jí chopil a krátce vypadal méně unavený.

Draco potřeboval lidi, a všechno, co pro teď měl, byl Harry. A nebylo by správné mít z toho radost.

„Tvá košile vypadá děsně," řekl Harry, pustil ho a dotkl se okraje ramene košile. „Co jsi dělal, porval ses v ní? Mačkal ji v rukou, dokud nežebrala o slitování a dovolila ti si ji oblíct?"

Draco vypadal povýšeně. „Pomlouvala mě. Tak zahynou všichni nepřátelé rodu Malfoyů."

„Ta kravata se má taky zavázat."

„Úúú, tvoje odborný znalosti mudlovských zvyků mě přivádí k roztřesenýmu obdivu, vážně, je to tak."

„Je mi líto, že tě moje vynikající znalosti štvou. Nemůžu za to, že jsem tak vzdělanej."

Draco mu podržel otevřené dveře. „Až po tobě, ó vševědoucí hrdino," řekl znuděným hlasem.

Harrymu se už chtělo trochu méně něco zabít.

* * *

><p>Když přišli zpátky, skoro se usmívali. Hermiona sama sebe šokovala, když jim oběma věnovala zběžný pohled a naznala, že by věděla, kdyby k něčemu došlo. Nemluvě o tom, že doufala, že by měl Harry dost slušnosti k Ronovi a Siriusovi, které od srdeční zástavy oddělovala jen tenká stěna vagónu.<p>

Stejně ale bylo protivné vidět Harryho, jak vypadá klidněji a šťastněji, protože Malfoy byl rasistický parchant a protože na sebe řvali. Bylo to frustrující a nevysvětlitelné.

„Odpusť mi ta nemilá slova, šlechetná dámo," řekl Malfoy a ona si byla docela jistá, že jenom její smrtící pohled ho odradil od toho, aby se uklonil. Místo toho na ni uculil.

„V pořádku," řekla nepřesvědčivě.

„Praštil jsi ho, Harry?" zeptal se Sirius a naklonil se dopředu. „Nebo jsi mu napřed nakopal kolenem?"

„Nic jsem mu neudělal," odpověděl Harry. I hlas měl více uvolněný, a Hermiona byla za tuhle informativní formulaci vděčná.

„Praštil on tebe?" zeptal se Sirius. „Ten lstivý malý podrazák!"

Malfoy ho obdařil vyrovnaným pohledem. „Zabil jsem ho," řekl mile, když se s Harrym usadili zpátky do sedadel. „Potom jsem přeměnil svůj kapesník na Harryho Pottera, abych se vyhnul následkům a úplně vás všechny ošálil. Myslíte, že bude můj šnuptychl dobrej v porážení zla?"

„Ten pitomec se pokouší říct, že nikdo nikoho nepraštil," řekl Harry shovívavě.

Někdy si Hermiona myslela, že by mohlo být docela snadné být k Malfoyovi zdvořilá, jen kdyby Harry pořád snil o tom, jak Malfoye sežere olbřími oliheň namísto toho, aby ji hrozivě znepokojoval užíváním tónu, z něhož vyzařovala náklonnost. Byla s to akceptovat, že možná Harryho přitahuje – některým lidem se takové věci líbí, Malfoy byl blonďatý a naparoval se. Ani to vyvádění kvůli Cho Changové nikdy tak docela nepochopila. A Harry je naivní a být někým přitahován pro něho hodně znamená, a to by objasňovalo ten poblázněný výraz. Ale když Malfoy něco udělal nebo řekl a Harry na to reagoval vřelým pochopením, celý rozzářený připomenutím toho, že tohle je ten člověk, kterého, který, že tohle je – ta osoba...

Hermioně se z toho dělalo špatně od žaludku, to bylo celé. Kdysi mu ona a Ron stačili.

Malfoy, rozvalený jako velká spokojená kočka, vytáhl ze své tašky knihu a ukázal ji Harrymu.

„Je o vegetariánských náhražkách za krvavé oběti," vysvětloval a podařil se mu obtížný výkon pomalu protáhle mluvit s nadšením a se zdánlivou lehkostí. „Teda, rozhodně si myslím, že to postrádá styl, ale je věk úpadku a dochází nám panny, takže další nejlepší možností je nevinná kořenová zelenina. Kromě toho je to především technická stránka, ohromilo by tě, jaký charakteristický rysy lidi a rostliny mají. Někdy si můžou být vážně podobní."

„To je fascinující, Draco. Myslím to vážně," řekl Harry naprosto vážně.

Malfoy zvedl obočí a zahihňal se. Zabořil se do knihy – která opravdu vypadala zajímavě, a jestli měli sdílet pokoj, mohla by taky Hermiona využít příležitosti a pobrat nějaké knížky, které nechá povalovat kolem – a Harry se díval z okna.

Tedy, Harry se chvíli díval z okna, ale byla to pro něho dlouhá noc. Všichni se ztišili, když se Harryho dýchání prohloubilo, a Sirius s Ronem se pak vrátili ke svému dohadování o tom, kdo komu dluží peníze, Lupin se vrátil ke svojí knize, a jenom Hermiona sledovala, když se Harry ve spánku přetočil a jeho hlava skončila na Malfoyově rameni.

Malfoy po něm dolů mrknul, tvář překvapenou do jemnějšího výrazu, než u něj Hermiona kdykoli předtím viděla. Potom se na svém sedadle posunul trochu dolů, natáhl druhou ruku a sundal Harrymu brýle. Nechal je vklouznout do své vlastní kapsy.

V tu chvíli si všiml Hermionina zírání, obdařil ji děsivým a obscénním pohledem, opřel si tvář o Harryho vlasy a vrátil se ke své knížce, ve tváři opět svůj normální chladný poloviční úšklebek.

Musí si vzít Malfoye stranou a pohovořit si s ním o tom co nejdřív to bude lidsky možné.

Když konečně dojeli do svojí zastávky, probudil Malfoy Harryho tak, že řekl „Bůů" do jeho ucha a podával mu brýle, zatímco se přetočil, zamumlal a zpola otevřel oči, a potom se usmál. Jakmile to bylo možné, Hermiona se pro sebe znovu zapřísahala. Kdyby to byl kdokoli jiný, byla by řekla, že je Malfoy na Harryho milý. To nebylo správné.

Potom, co vyšli ven a v šeřícím se večeru se rozhlíželi se po špinavých, šedivých ulicích jedné z méně atraktivních částí Salisbury, si si Hermiona prudce uvědomila, že se pokoušela využívat Harryho milostný život k tomu, aby se rozptýlila od pomyšlení, jak strašně daleko jsou od domova.

Chtěla Bradavice. V případě, že by to nešlo, chtěla mámu a tátu.

Měla Rona, který ji držel za ruku. Zvládla se nerozplakat.

„Myslím si, že už nejsme v Kansasu, Toto," řekl Harry.

Malfoy mu věnoval předstíraně otrávený pohled. „Kdeže nejsme? Na koho mluvíš? Ty jsi takovej cvok, Harry Pottere. Za to nejspíš může ten dlouhej čas v přístěnku pod schody, pro mladou mysl je okolí strašně důležitý. Profesore Lupine! On tady na mě dělá mudlovský narážky. To není pěkný a není to fér."

Harry se předloktím dotýkal vnitřku Malfoyova předloktí. Hermiona se těsně přivinula k Ronově ruce a pohlédla na Lupinovu unavenou tvář a Siriusovy neklidné černé oči a věděla, že tihle lidé jsou všechno, co jí na světě zbylo.

Bylo to ubohé, ale byla strašně vyděšená.

Byla vyděšená, když se přivlekli na ubytovnu, a Lupin se s unaveným šarmem usmál na hostinskou a podal jí kreditní kartu, kterou si chtěl Malfoy podržet.

„Pěkná platební karta," řekl konečně. „Můžu mít taky takovou?"

Harry mu ji rázně sebral. Malfoy se pak bavil tím, že dělal pohrdavé poznámky o Salisbury.

„Nekecej," zavrčel konečně Sirius. „Sídlo Malfoyů je taky ve Wiltshire, byl jsem tam na svatbě. Jsi tady sakra místní."

„Já nemám nic společnýho se špinavými mudlovskými oblastmi," řekl Malfoy opovržlivě.

Lupin Malfoyovi vynadal za používání slova mudla, dovolil Ronovi, aby si prohlédl jeho kreditní kartu, a navrhl, že by možná všichni uvítali časnou večerku.

„Ano, já a Grangerová si přejeme být spolu osamotě," řekl Malfoy a s poklidnou radostí si měřil vražedný výraz v Ronově tváři. „Nemůže se dočkat, až se bude těšit z nevýslovnýho živočišnýho přepychu mojí kůže na své," pokračoval.

„Máš pravdu, nemůžu se dočkat, až ti nafackuju," informovala ho Hermiona rázně. „Teď běž dovnitř a převlékni se jako první, a Harry, ty jdi do svého pokoje. Jsi očividně vyčerpaný."

Harry jí dostatečně laskavě vyhověl a kráčel bíle omítnutou chodbou s těžkým hnědým kobercem a slabým zápachem léčivého zelí. Ostatní vypadali dost unavení na to, aby udělali totéž a šli do svých pokojů. Ron se pozdržel a políbil ji.

„Za chvíli se zastavím," slíbil. „Mít trpělivost s Malfoyem, ty jsi hrdinka! Já ti to vynahradím. Uvařím ti večeři, nebo, třeba-" zrudnul - „budu na přání poskytovat ztřeštěný sexuální služby, nebo tak něco."

Hermiona mu polibek jemně oplatila. „Tak třeba dobrá kniha je vždy vítána," zašeptala.

„Díky moc," řekl Ron a než odešel, pevně ji objal.

Stála ve studené chodbičce a dýchala. Konečně Malfoy vyšel ven a ona zhrozeně vyjekla.

„Najdi si nějaké tričko, Malfoyi!"

„Spát v jedné z mých košil?" zeptal se Malfoy ledově chladným hlasem. „To asi ne. Přistoupil jsem na noční oděv jenom proto, že jsi dáma. Nejsem na to navyklej, a pravděpodobně se nevyspím. Potom budu mít kruhy pod očima, a ty nebudeš moct vinit nikoho než sebe za to, že jsi zničila mou oslepující krásu."

„Ach Bože, zmlkni," řekla Hermiona procítěně a šla dovnitř.

Už přišla na to, jak to Malfoy udělal. Mluvil na Harryho tak dlouho, až zničil Harryho mozek, a Harry byl v jeho rukách tvárný. Připravil ho o samostatné myšlení svým nekonečným otravným tlacháním.

Vybrala si modré pyžamo, které si zapla až ke krku, vlasy si stáhla pevně dozadu, vlezla si do postele a přitáhla si peřinu k bradě, a potom Malfoyovi řekla, že může vejít.

„Grangerová, ty přisprostlý vtělení krásy," protáhl Malfoy, který okouněl na prahu, aby, jak Hermiona předpokládala, vypadal pochybně a polonaze.

Znala spoustu milejších mužů, kteří měli taky hezká ramena.

„Jestli mě hodláš otravovat, Malfoyi, můžeš spát na chodbě," informovala ho. „Hodila by se mi zarážka proti průvanu."

Pozvedl studené oči k prasklinám na stropě, a k vyšoupaným bodům na hnědém koberci, a pak na laciné bílé povlečení postele.

„Jako gentleman cítím jako svoji povinnost udělat cokoliv, co by ti na tomhle místě zajistilo větší pohodlí."

„Tak... dobrá," řekla Hermiona, která dávala přednost přímému přikročení k věci. „Dobře, protože chci, abys pro mě něco udělal."

„Ty semetriko," řekl Malfoy ve stylu předstíraného úžasu.

„Můžeš přestat dělat blbosti, zalézt do své postele a mluvit se mnou."

Malfoy protočil oči. „Lámeš mi srdce," prohlásil a dramaticky sebou hodil na postel s jednou rukou dramaticky přehozenou přes svoje čelo. Hermiona se lehce zasmála, jelikož bylo dost jasné, že to je to, co Malfoy chce, a vypadal trochu legračně.

„Myslím, že je čas, abychom si promluvili."

„Tak mluv, Grangerová," řekl Malfoy líně.

„Chci mluvit o Harrym."

Malfoy se najednou prudce zarazil. „Co je s ním?"

Hermiona chtěla zachytit Malfoyův pohled, ale ležel tiše pod peřinou zapřený na loktech a hleděl přímo před sebe. Všechno, co Hermiona viděla, byl jeho napjatý nečitelný profil.

„Záleží mi na něm, tohle. O tom samozřejmě mnoho nevíš."

„Jasně," řekl Malfoy nepřítomně.

Nedíval se na ni a ona si pomyslela, že možná nebyla fér, a to ji rozčílilo dost na to, aby se v posteli posadila a vyštěkla na něho.

„Malfoyi, já chci jenom vědět, co se děje! Říkáš, že jsi na naší straně, dobře, myslím, že věci jsou dost špatné i bez toho, abys Harrymu pletl hlavu. Chci vědět, co s ním provádíš. Chci vědět, co máš v plánu."

„Něco strašlivýho," odvětil Malfoy, stále vyrovnaným tónem.

„Nedivila bych se tomu! Od té doby, co jste začali s touhle věcí s kamarádstvím je to s ním pořád nahoru a dolů. Potřebuji vědět, že se mu nesnažíš ublížit. Potřebuji vědět, že jsi opravdu jeho kamarád!"

„Tak teda jsem jeho kamarád!" vyštěkl Malfoy, obrátil na ni jedovatý pohled a naklonil se dopředu. „Jsem jeho kamarád, nebo přinejmenším _budu_ zase jeho kamarád, až pustí z hlavy všechny ty hloupý nápady, a ty mě nemůžeš zastavit-"

V tento nevhodný okamžik vešel do pokoje Ron. Hermiona ještě nikdy nebyla tak nešťastná z toho, že ho vidí.

Vyčítavý pohled si vyložil jako přivítání, šel k ní, posadil se na její postel a ovinul kolem ní paži.

„Nazdárek," řekl. „Chtěl jsem se podívat, jak to tady se zatraceným Malfoyem zvládáš."

Postupovali dobře, dokud se neobjevil Ron, ale Hermiona zavřela oči a opřela se o něho, když ji políbil na spánek. Byla tak unavená, a cítila se tak osamělá. Právě teď by měla dělat prezenci.

Políbil ji na okraj úst a ona vzdychla a přitulila se k němu.

„Ach můj Bože," zvolal Malfoy. „Nebelvírský pářící rituály přímo před mýma očima. Proč _já_?"

„Ále, drž pec, Malfoyi," řekl Ron a znovu ji políbil.

Ozvalo se šustění přikrývek, ale Hermiona držela oči pevně zavřené a vychutnávala si tuhle krátkou iluzi tepla a bezpečí. Potom ticho prolomil Malfoyův nejvíce nepříjemný hlas.

„Půjdu spát k Harrymu," oznámil, a dveře bouchly.

Parchant!

* * *

><p>Harry ležel v posteli a přemýšlel o Dracovi.<p>

Ach, co ještě bylo nového? pomyslel si podrážděně a přetočil se na bok. Měl by přemýšlet o Voldemortovi, nebezpečí, kterému všichni čelí, nebo o zítřku. Byl sakramentsky ubohý hrdina, když dovolil myšlenkám na Draca, aby přetrvávaly a všechno ostatní ovlivnily.

Co by si o tom Draco myslel, co by Draco řekl, kdyby věděl... nebo prostě, jak by to bylo, kdybych Draca během tohohle všeho měl u sebe? U sebe, jako mého.

To neustálé otravné chtění. Jestli tohle byla láska...

Bylo to tak zatraceně _hloupé_!

Bylo to tak ponižující, že ho jeho podvědomí každou noc nutilo vybavit si nějaký obrázek a držet se ho, snaže se přesvědčit sám sebe, že je to Draco, Draco, Draco...

Draco proklouzl jeho dveřmi.

Harry si byl tak jistý, že je to sen, popadl svoje brýle a uvěřil až pohledu na Draca přes čočky a šmouhu od svých zpocených prstů.

Draco tam stál a sledoval ho. Na sobě měl jenom černé kalhoty od pyžama a dokonce i když Harryho mysl pátrala po nějakém vysvětlení, byla jedna jeho část úchyl a katalogizovala si obrazy.

To bělostné vzedmutí jeho ramen, ten hladký bledý trup. Způsob, jakým se černá látka měkce zakusovala do jeho boku. Bosé nohy a, samozřejmě, otravný nádech sebejistoty, jak kdyby tohle bylo naprosto normální.

„Nevykládej si to špatně, Harry," řekl protáhle, „ale můžu si vlézt k tobě do postele?"

Harry měl ke své nekonečné hambě příliš vyschlo v puse, aby promluvil. Udělal prostě 'jen do toho' gesto.

Měl onen pocit extrémní citlivosti, který člověk dostane těsně po horké koupeli. Každičký pór k němu vykřikoval poselství.

Ucítil závan chladného vzduchu, když Draco nadzvedl peřinu. Postel se probořila pod další vahou, něco, co Harry předtím nikdy v životě nezažil, a co bylo zcela upřímně úžasné. Teplo Dracova těla se zdálo nemravně sálat přes postel k Harrymu.

A to, jak Draco vypadal, když ležel vedle něho, vlasy na polštáři jenom trošku načechrané. Harry se cítil náhle a oplzle spokojený.

„Do pokoje Grangerové přišel Weasley," vysvětlil Draco prostě a vklouzl hlouběji pod přikrývku. „Nečekal jsem na to, až zjistím, jestli se přišel přitulit nebo ji oklátit. Takovej druh traumatu nepotřebuju."

Harry našel svůj hlas. Nebylo možné, aby byl jeho, jeho takhle znepokojivě neskřehotal.

„To je v pohodě."

Koutek Dracových úst se lehce zachvěl.

„Ale, ale, Pottere, jestli s tebou takhle zamává malý přespání, mohla by tvoje hlava explodovat, jestli to někdy Ginny Weasleyová naplno rozbalí."

„Přestaň," řekl Harry ostře.

Ten drobný, zmačkaný obličej, který teď Draco udělal, někdy naznačoval lítost. Harry musel bojovat s nutkáním se překulit a políbit ho.

„Promiň," řekl Draco svým nejneupřímnějším tónem.

Draco rád zněl neupřímně, když říkal věci, které myslel vážně a nechtěl je říct.

Harry si povzdechl. Teď Dracovi rozuměl, pomyslel si. Dokázal si přetlumočit většinu těch znamení, která ho frustrovala, mátla a nakonec upoutala. Věděl, že Hermiona tomu nevěří, ale musel by být slepý, aby si nevšiml toho, že je polovinu času pravým parchantem.

A on ho strašlivě miloval, což docela definitivně dělalo parchanta i z něho.

„V pohodě."

Dracův úsměv se změnil v provokativní.

„No, dobrou noc, Harry. Zítra bude dlouhej den, tak se pokus na moji osobu ve spánku nepustit svoje nejnižší choutky."

„Dobrou noc, Draco," řekl Harry suše.

Draco se převalil na bok zády k Harrymu, a vypadalo to, že se začíná soustředit na dřímání.

Jestli si myslel, že tohle pomůže odvést Harryho pozornost, tak se krutě mýlil.

Harry ležel a díval se na obrysy těch zad, na tu přílišnou ostrost lopatek a na přímou linii jeho páteře.

_Přestaň bláznit kvůli zádům, Harry Pottere. Tohle začíná být vážně smutný._

Místo toho se začal věnovat spánku.

* * *

><p>Další věc, kterou uviděl, byl krystal se záblesky a výkřiky uvnitř, a potom příval rozmazaných, zmatených obrazů a zvuků.<p>

Vysoký smích, který znal a nesnášel.

Černé hábity vířící nad kamennými dlaždicemi, stíny a plameny pochodní mísící se na stropě. Žena padnoucí na kámen, žena vykřikující jméno. Odporné zadunění něčí hlavy o kámen.

Strach chladně obíhající jeho žilami, nebo žilami někoho jiného, pocit paniky, naléhavost, ale nejvíc ze všeho nevěřícnost. Někdo se divil, jak může tohle vůbec být pravda...

Rudé oči v temnotě. Rudé oči zrcadlící krev tisíců životů, a potom odlesk měsíčního světla na blonďatých vlasech.

„Kdo...?"

„_Nemysli si, že tě nepotrestám."_

Žena tentokrát křičící bolestí, strašlivou, nesnesitelnou bolestí... naprosto neschopný jí pomoct... jenom přihlížející a tiše křičící, křičí, protože jestli nepřestanou, tak ta žena...

„Ne!"

Harry se posadil, hruď se mu zvedala a byla pod vrškem jeho pyžama kluzká potem. Svět kolem něho byl rozmazaný a on si na okamžik pomyslel, že je pořád ještě – tam – ať už to bylo kdekoli – s tou ženou...

Harry zamrkal.

Byl v posteli, Dracovy vlasy se leskly na polštáři vedle něj. Byl... Byl to jenom další sen o Voldemortovi, jeden z těch...

Harry se tvrdě kousl do rtu a pohodil hlavou dozadu, dokud se mu ze rtu nespustila krev a svaly jeho krku nekřičely bolestí.

Jenom další z těch snů, v nichž je nucen vědět, že někdo trpí, a jediné, co s tím může dělat, je to vědět. Nikdy nemohl udělat cokoliv, čím by pomohl, nebyla tu žádná vodítka, nebylo nic než probuzení se zoufalstvím, třesoucí se dech a ochromující strach. Teď když byly Bradavice zavřené, nemohl sen ani vložit do Snoslánky. Všechno bylo _zbytečné_!

Harry se pokusil dát dohromady, uvolnit se na posteli s pachem vlastní hrůzy v nosních dírkách a tím bolestivým sevřením pocitu marnosti a zoufalství v hrudi. Oči měl tak suché, až ho pálily.

Jak padnul hlavou zpátky na polštář, zazněl mu v uchu Dracův hlas, zastřený spánkem.

„Harry...?"

Harry se pokusil potlačit bolest v hrdle.

„Je to dobrý. Byl to jenom – zlej sen."

Bylo mu chladno a začínal se tím třást. Ta křičící žena... a on nemohl udělat _nic_.

„Mmm," zamumlal Draco, jen zvuk někoho, kdo se noří zpátky do spánku. Stejně ani nebyl doopravdy vzhůru.

V tu chvíli si Harry uvědomil, že se třese proti Dracovi. Musel poskočit směrem k němu, když spal. Měl by se odsunout zpátky.

Se snovou pomalostí se Dracovy paže obtočily kolem něho.

Harry byl najednou úplně, úplně nehybný. Ono vnitřní katalogizování v jeho mysli už zase pokračovalo. Tohle k zapamatování, a tohle, a tohle...

Jedna paže kolem Harryho ramen, silně přitisklá k jeho lopatkám. Ta druhá položená na Harryho boku s prsty stočenými na jeho žebrech. Pocit Dracovy spánkem zahřáté hrudi tlačící proti Harryho.

Jeho tvář a lehké šimrání jeho vlasů na Harryho obličeji, hřejivý šepot, což byla jeho ústa vedle Harryho krku.

„Hmm," zamumlal Draco, jeho ret se pohnul proti pokožce Harryho krku a způsobil, že se zachvěl. „Ššš. Je to v pořádku."

Harry nebyl nikdy předtím po noční můře objatý, nechaný osamotě s někým, koho miloval. Měl nutkání se pokusit dostat blíž, políbit a pohladit a držet, ale hrozil se toho, že by se Dracův spánkem zamlžený úmysl utěšit mohl změnit. Kdyby se Draco už nikdy neprobudil...

Harry okamžik tiše ležel, a potom opatrně objal Draca pažemi. Draco vydal tichounký zvuk, spíš jako malé zvířátko, které si dělá ve spánku pohodlí, než cokoliv jiného. Jeho kůže byla hebká a Harry ho jedinkrát pohladil vzhůru po páteři.

Mohl cítit, jak se Dracova ústa proti jeho krku stočila.

„Harry," řekl tichým hlasem. Harry cítil, jak se proti němu Dracovo tělo ještě víc uvolnilo. Byla kapalná útěcha být tady, obtočený kolem něho, a Harryho mysl se tříštila do pocitu pohody.

Proč mu nikdo neřekl, jak odehnat noční můry něčím tak prostým jako tohle?

„Miluju tě," zašeptal Harry, a tentokrát mu to nepřipadalo tak příšerné, ani tak hrozivé.

Draco už spal. Harry ho políbil do koutku oka a přitiskl svou tvář pevněji k Dracově. Bolest jemně odtála a zanechala ho uvolněného a vykostěného a navzdory všemu, téměř šťastného.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitola dvacátá

**Zavolání**

_You can't change the way I am  
>I'll be the last to help you understand<br>Try and love me if you can  
>Are you strong enough to be my man?<br>When I've shown you that I just don't care  
>When I'm throwing punches at the air<br>Are you man enough to understand?  
>Are you man enough to be my man?<em>

Harry si uvědomil, jak moc se na probuzení s Dracem těšil, až když se ho nedočkal.

Ještě než vůbec otevřel oči, jediné, co mohl dělat, bylo ležet tam a přemýšlet o tom, jaké by to bývalo bylo, kdyby se neprobouzel sám.

Jak by vypadala kůže tak blízko jeho očím, až by se stala bledým pozadím pro maličké světlé chloupky vytvářející lesklou vrstvu na zátylku Dracova krku. Teplo, pohoda a jistý pocit bezpečí pramenící z toho, že jsou tak velice spolu, že je schopný odměřovat čas podle dýchání někoho druhého.

Začínal mít pár kreativních nápadů, které zahrnovaly Dracovu hruď přitisknutou k jeho, zastřené hlasy a ruce na spánkem rozehřáté pokožce, když mu přišlo na mysl, že mít vášnivé fantazie, když je Draco v místnosti, by bylo neuvěřitelně hloupé.

Spěšně otevřel oči.

Draco vyšel z koupelny a čistil si zuby.

V ranním světle vypadal mladě a spokojeně, vlasy jako zářivé vrabčí hnízdo, na sobě šedé kalhoty a bílou košili, kterou se pokoušel jednou rukou zapnout. Obdařil Harryho zářivým úsměvem kolem zubního kartáčku.

Harry ve své uvolněné hrudi pocítil bodnutí zklamání. Celá tahle scéna byla tak – pohodová. Něco, na co by si dokázal zvyknout, až příliš snadno.

Potom se zamračil. „Není to můj kartáček?"

„Je." Draco kartáček vytáhl. „Měl jsem nechutnej pocit v puse," vysvětlil bez náznaku studu. „Věděl jsem, že by ti to nevadilo."

Spodní ret mu zdobila trocha zubní pasty. Harry si pomyslel, že jeho pusa vypadá všelijak, jenom ne nechutně.

Jestli se mu rozvine fetiš na zubní pastu, bude s konečnou platností úchyl.

„Lupin nám tu oběma nechal novou soupravu mudlovských uniforem," pokračoval Draco a zagestikuloval k sobě. „Být na vzdělávacím výletě s učiteli po nás zjevně vyžaduje, abychom byli celej čas v uniformách, podle krutých předpisů té hrůzostrašné mudlovské školy, ze které pocházíme. Chtěl jsem si pro sebe vymyslet falešný jméno, ale Lupin řekl, že to není třeba." Vypadal značně nabručeně. „Otrava."

Harry se zvedl na loktech a nebyl schopný se přestat usmívat.

Draco se na něho zaksichtil.

„Hni sebou, Pottere. Chci svoji snídani."

Harry zazíval a protáhl se. „Jaktože jsi tak čipernej? Myslel jsem, že vždycky vstáváš až pozdě."

„Ono je pozdě," odpověděl Draco roztržitě. „Je po jedenácté. Spal jsi jako dřevo."

Zvedl svou kravatu a pochybovačně ji zkoumal. Nakonec si ji dal kolem krku. Potom uchopil oba konce a neurčitě s nimi zakmital přes sebe.

„Ehm," řekl konečně. „Trocha pomoci...?"

Harry si přál, aby nebyl tak ubohý a dokázal zabránit svému nepřetržitému úsměvu.

Vstal a vzal si od Draca oba konce kravaty.

Tohle všechno samozřejmě zahrnovalo být blízko Draca, což mělo vždycky nešťastný vliv na Harryho schopnost myslet. Snažil se působit klidně, když se do toho vložil a měl ten pocit, jako by měl v krku vydlabanou díru, jak ho opustil dech.

Draco voněl... no, hlavně po zubní pastě.

Harry kravatu zavázal nejlíp, jak dokázal, a poodstoupil. V mírné vzdálenosti dovedl fungovat mnohem lépe.

„Díky," řekl Draco svým nejpovýšenějším stylem. „A teď šup, pohni sebou, umírám hlady."

„Napřed se musím oholit," zahuhňal Harry a zamířil ke koupelně, zatímco si z očí vymnul spánek.

Draco šel za ním, což by bylo trochu ošidné, kdyby Harry potřeboval použít záchod. Draco se taky usadil na umyvadle a zavazel, když se Harry pokoušel oholit.

Harry si vážně přál, aby mu to vadilo, ale onen pohodový pocit přetrvával.

„Hej," řekl Draco a kriticky civěl Harrymu na obličej. „Ty máš slušný strniště. Ty šťastnej parchante."

Kdyby se na něho Draco pořád díval, dopadlo by to tak, že by si nakonec podřezal vlastní krk.

„Proč?"

„Ále, líbí se mi to." Draco vypadal hloubavě. „Je to mužný a já jsem žalostně neschopnej toho dosáhnout."

„Je mi líto, že mám o tolik víc chlapských půvabů než ty." Harry si zachoval kamennou tvář, zatímco Draco prskal rozhořčením.

Později, když si Harry oblékal ponožky, přemítal o tom, jak je k pláči. Neznamenalo to, že mu svitla nějaká naděje. Nebylo to nic než trocha rozespalé útěchy, úsměv poránu. Ach, ale ten pocit, že je v bezpečí a v teple jím prostupoval, a logika ho nezničila.

Kdyby nebylo... všeho ostatního, té zuřivé potřeby něco dělat a chránit lidi namísto ukrývání se jako vyděšené dítě, býval by mohl být šťastný.

Kdyby nebylo všeho ostatního.

* * *

><p>Hermiona neměla daleko k hrůze. Co se v noci stalo?<p>

Stáli všichni před ubytovnou a probírali plány na dnešní den. Harry a Malfoy stáli trochu odděleně a tvořili cosi, co vypadalo jako exkluzivní podskupinka. Nepřetržitě mluvili, jemné útržky vyplňující odmlky Siriusovy a Lupinovy konverzace. Hermiona nedokázala rozeznat slova, pouze Malfoyovo pobavené, čílé protahované mluvení a tiché spokojené mumlání Harryho hlasu, stále ještě nakřáplého spánkem. Malfoy měl svou kravatu zavázanou na ležérní uzel do strany, který byl najednou zběhlý a ani trochu v Malfoyově stylu, a stál k Harrymu tak blízko, že se jeho vlasy dotýkaly Harryho čela.

Harry, který byl rozcuchaný a pořádně se neoholil, obrátil tvář k Malfoyovi, kdykoliv Malfoy změnil postoj nebo když některý z nich promluvil. Z některých úhlů to muselo vypadat, jako kdyby se jeho pomalé úsměvy už dávno proměnily v pomalé polibky.

Na veřejnosti!

Nebylo to o nic lepší, když se rozhodli chodit sem a tam nejbližšími ulicemi, aby našli nejbližší magické místo, z něhož by mohl Lupin poslat Brumbálovi sovu o jejich bezpečném příjezdu. Kráčeli bok po boku, Malfoy při mluvení gestikuloval, jako by jeho konverzace musely být zmenšenými verzemi jeho malých imitování, a Harryho ruka se dotkla Malfoyova zápěstí, kdykoliv svou ruku spustil.

„Myslím, že elektřina je velice zábavná," slyšela říkat Malfoye. „Používají ji, aby udělali toust a rozsvítili, víš."

Ronovy hlasité zákazy, aby kdokoliv říkal, že mu Malfoy připomíná pana Weasleyho, byly přehlušeny Harryho šťastně zamručenou odpovědí.

„Já vím, že nikdo z vás tohle nechtěl," řekl Lupin, jak šli, a Malfoy s Harrym už nevypadali šťastně. A nikdo jiný taky ne.

„To je v pořádku," odpověděl Harry úsečně.

„Jelikož je to teď hotová věc, se kterou nemůžeme nic dělat, snad to můžeme všichni pojmout jako odpočinek před – tím, než se objeví nějaké skutečně ošklivé věci." Lupinův hlas zněl vážně. „Válka přichází a já vím, že vy všichni budete bojovat, ale... jste mladí, a je léto. Pár týdnů v bezpečí vám jenom prospěje. Měli byste mít prázdniny, kdy ještě pořád můžete mít něco, co chcete. Všichni mi povězte, co chcete dělat."

„Chci se vrátit," vyštěkl Malfoy a oba s Harrym pořád vypadali zatvrzele, přitisklí jeden k druhému napjatými rameny. Potom Malfoy spustil oči z těch Lupinových a pokrčil rameny. „Jestli nemůžu mít tohle, tak bych se rád šel podívat do obchodu s věcmi na elektřinu. I když nemůžu mít platební kartu, se kterou bych nakupoval."

„Můj otec je dobrej chlap," prohlašoval Ron důrazně.

Malfoy se na něho díval, jako by byl pomatený, když se Harry zmínil, „Já mám kreditní kartu. Sirius mi ji sehnal: řekl, že jeho rodina měla vždycky vztahy s mudlovskou vládou."

Sirius se zatvářil vyhýbavě pod Lupinovým vyčítavým pohledem.

„Znávali jsme pár lidí – ehm, které jsme podplatili a očarovali, aby poslouchali na slovo," zamumlal. „Hele, prostě jsem si myslel, že by se mu mohla hodit. Ta část Londýna, ve které je jeho byt, je převážně mudlovská, mohl by ji využít při nákupu potravin a takových věcí-"

Malfoy vypadal hloubavě. „Jsem si jistej, že příjde velice vhod."

„Co chceš, abych ti koupil?" zeptal se Harry tím znepokojivým tónem někoho, kdo ví o Malfoyovi první poslední a proti zdravému rozumu se mu to líbí.

„Mně? Ne, ne, Harry, nebuď skandální, já bych rozhodně nemohl být vydržovanej muž, matku by trefilo," řekl Malfoy roztěkaně a dotýkal se rukou Harryho kříže. Hermiona soukromě toužila ho přes ni praštit, ale Harry se pod tím dotekem uvolnil a nechal Malfoye, aby ho nasměroval do obchodu. „Ale nikomu neuškodí, když se tady porozhlédnu," donesl se k nim Malfoyův hlas.

Dohodli se, že se nají v kavárně přes ulici. Lupin řekl, že najde magické místo sám a byl to taky on, kdo zašel za Harrym a Malfoyem do obchodu a řekl jim, kam jdou. Sirius byl už pryč, aby objednal jídlo, Ron prohlásil, že elektrická zařízení mu vrací traumatické vzpomínky z dětství, a Hermiona se na ně nechtěla znovu podívat, dokud nezjistí, co se děje a jak to pro všechno na světě může napravit.

* * *

><p>Draco ho měl stále na klíně, dokonce i když byli v kavárně. Harry to předvídal už od okamžiku, kdy vedle něj stanul v obchodě, jako by naslouchal jakémusi tajemnému volání.<p>

„A jak říkáte tomuhle?" zeptal se.

„Kávovar," odpověděl Harry se strachem.

„Kávovar," zopakoval zamyšleně Draco. „Co to dělá?"

„Varuju tě předem, Draco, jestli dostaneš hysterickej záchvat, tak tě tady nechám." Harry mu pověděl, co to dělá.

„Vždyť ty ani nemáš moc rád kafe, Harry," podotkl Ron zmateně.

„Zakazuju ti o Harrym říkat tak příšerný věci," nařizoval Draco a láskyplně přejížděl krabici rukama. V očích měl divný a hrozivý výraz.

Harry se nesvůj ošil na své židli. „Mám kafe docela rád."

„Dobře, ale," trval Ron na svém, „jestli je to tvoje, a je to do tvýho bytu, tak proč to drží Malfoy a – takhle na to sahá?"

Harry mohl Rona stěží vinit za to, že vypadá znepokojeně. Draco teď na krabici cukroval.

„Já ho Harrymu hlídám. V pořádku, neporušenej a plnej sladkýho, přesladkýho dosud neobjevenýho kofeinovýho potenciálu."

Harry se natáhl a zklidnil jednu Dracovu hladící ruku. „Pod sedadlem bude v bezpečí," slíbil.

Ranní letní slunce prosakovalo skrze kavárnu jako máslo lívancem, a Dracovy oči byly velké a prosebné. Hřbet jeho ruky zůstával hřejivý a nehybný pod Harryho dlaní.

„Weasley by do něho mohl kopnout," škemral. Na dolním rtu měl důlek, mírně nalevo, kde pokaždé začínaly jeho úsměvy a úšklebky, který žadonil: polib mě, polib mě, polib mě.

Harry se odevzdaně usmál, natáhl se, vzal krabici z Dracových rukou a uložil ji pod svoji židli.

Draco přemítal o svých příkořích a jídelním lístku současně. „Weasley, tvoje temná podezření ohledně mě jsou naprosto správná. Znám všemožný odporný zaklínadla černé magie."

„Vážně?" zeptal se Ron.

„Ano. Použiju je na tebe všechny, jestli máchneš svými přerostlými chodidly ve směru té drahocenné krabice."

Bylo těžké si zachovat nepřátelskost vůči muži, který byl zjevně zamilovaný do kávovaru. Dokonce i Sirius řekl: „Vsadil bych se, že znám víc zaklínadel černé magie," tónem, který byl spíš laskavě soupeřivý.

V kavárně bylo rádio, které taky upoutalo Dracovu pozornost. Měl z něj, a z kávovaru, dost velkou radost na to, aby byl skoro tak uvolněný, jako by býval mohl být se Zmijozely. Jediná stopa jeho stísněnosti se projevovala ve způsobu, jakým se držel v blízkosti Harryho, ne že by to Harrymu vadilo.

Měli tácy se slaninou, muffiny, čajem a Dracovou opěvovanou kávou, a Ron mluvil o tom, že by si plastový jídelní lístek schoval pro svého tátu. Sirius si posloužil spoustou kávy, a Harry uvažoval, jestli to nemůže být genetická záležitost. Dokonce i Hermiona se usmála, když Draco postoupil od poklepávání prsty o desku stolu ke zpívání tichým hlasem a předstíral, že lžíce je kouzelný mikrofon.

„Za tohle může sklepení," řekl Harry pohodově, zatímco Draco tiše zpíval o tom, jak je to už dlouho, co kdosi zašeptal. „Plný lektvarových výparů. Velice špatný ovzduší. Změnilo mu mozek."

Ron se zahihňal do svojí slaniny.

„Jeho mozek nebyl ani na začátku zrovna silnej. Šlechtění, víte," pokračoval soucitně Harry.

„Hej," řekl Sirius.

„Sklapni," vložil se do toho Draco a praštil ho do ramene svou lžící.

Ruku si tam potom nechal opřenou, zápěstí na okraji Harryho ramene, teplé a blízké. Druhou rukou se natáhl po zbytku Harryho croissantu, a Harry mu jako odplatu ukradl kousek toustu. Draco zachytil jeho pohled a usmál se na souhlas, a potom se o něho ještě více opřel. Byl hezký den, a oni si přispali, a bylo úžasně snadné a příjemné se líně opírat a mezi žvýkáním si běžně mumlavě povídat v dobré náladě.

„Později si můžeme jít zařídit pronajmutí auta," oznámil Draco. „Řekl to profesor Lupin."

Harry se usmál nad tím čirým potěšením v Dracově hlase. Draco mu úsměv oplatil tajným zářivým úsměvem, který se díky šálku s kávou stal soukromým pouze mezi nimi dvěma, a Harryho napadlo, že možná existuje jiný důvod pro to, že se Draco drží blízko u něho.

Prázdniny, kdy ještě pořád můžete mít něco, co chcete.

Ta myšlenka na okamžik vypadala plná skutečného příslibu.

Potom dveřmi kavárny vešel Lupin a tvář měl ztrhanou a šedivou. V ruce držel Denního věštce.

* * *

><p>Harry a Malfoy se pořád ještě předváděli, když vešel profesor Lupin. Postavil se vedle Siriuse a diskrétně natočil noviny k němu, kterýžto manévr se stal mnohem méně nenápadným, když se Sirius naklonil, aby si je přečetl, a zasyčel přes zuby.<p>

Hermiona se zamračila, příliš daleko, aby na ně viděla, a pak ucítila, jak Ron vedle ní ztuhnul.

„Co se-" začal Harry na druhé straně stolu, ale byl to spratek Malfoy, kdo se natáhl, aby si noviny vzal.

Ron ho popadl za zápěstí. „Malfoyi, ne," řekl a Hermionu zamrazilo z té soucitné hrůzy v jeho hlase.

Malfoy najednou v jasném světle vypadal přepadle a nenávistně a ústa se mu zkroutila nad tónem Ronova hlasu. Opovržlivě setřásl Ronův stisk a podržel ruku panovačně otevřenou pro noviny.

„Rád bych si s tebou venku promluvil, Draco," řekl Lupin tichým hlasem a díval se na něho jako na zraněné dítě.

„Nepotřebuju vaše rozhovory ani váš soucit. Chci jenom ty noviny," odsekl Malfoy ostře.

Lupin vypadal každým okamžikem starší, ale přikývl a dal noviny Malfoyovi. Malfoy je bez rozechvění držel v tenkých, chamtivých prstech, s tváří nehybnou až na zúžené oči.

„Aha," řekl po chvilce. „Omluvte mě," dodal a hodil noviny na stůl, zatímco vstal.

„Draco, počkej-" řekl Harry a popadl noviny.

Malfoy mu nevěnoval pozornost a ve chvilce z okna kavárny viděli, jak přešel ulici. Brzdy aut skřípěly, když rychle kráčel zpět k jejich ubytovně.

„Co se tam píše, Harry?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Jdu za ním," řekl Harry stroze.

Nikdo z nich se s ním nedohadoval. Hermiona se už v prvním ročníku naučila, že když Harry takhle promluví, nejlepší, co můžete udělat je klidit se mu z cesty. Když odcházel, vzhlédla k jeho odhodlaně zaťatým ústům a pomyslela si, že jestli Malfoy potřebuje útěchu, možná by měli poslat taky někoho jiného.

Nejprve chňapla po novinách.

'Znamení zla nad sídlem Malfoyových: Uvnitř nikdo nezůstal.

Objev učiněný dnes brzy ráno, zmizení Narcisy Malfoyové a studentů, kteří v jejím domově nalezli útočiště, způsobil všeobecné zděšení. 'Nesmíme zapomínat,' řekl vlivný pracovník ministerstva, 'že o paní Malfoyové kolují zvěsti, že svého času úzce spolupracovala s Vy-víte-kým, a většina těchto studentů náleží k pochybným rodinám... Je dost dobře možné, že uprchli, aby se k němu připojili a rozšířili řady jeho armády, než proti nám podniknou rozhodující krok.'

'Tato nepodložená nařčení zcela popíráme,' prohlásila paní Parkinsonová, matka jedné z pohřešovaných dívek. K otázce, proč se Pansy Parkinsonová poté, co byly Bradavice zavřeny, nevrátila domů, se odmítá vyjádřit.

Zdali jde o hromadné přeběhnutí k Vy-víte-komu, nebo o únos nejvyššího dosud viděného rozsahu ze soukromé rezidence, nejsou naše noviny schopny říci. Nicméně se však vyskytly důvody domnívat se, že někteří z pohřešovaných byli odvlečeni proti své vůli. Bystrozorové na místě činu podali zprávu o známkách násilí, a vyskytla se závažná podezření, že možná bylo použito kleteb, které se nepromíjejí. Nabádáme čtenáře našich novin, aby zůstali ve svých domovech a posílili svá ochranná kouzla!'

„Ach Bože," řekla Hermiona. „Ach – Bože. Chudák Malfoy. Musíme jít za ním."

Sirius tichým otřeseným hlasem říkal cosi o létání na koštěti se sestřenkou, když byli děti. Hermiona si pomyslela, že se úplně zbláznil, a pak si uvědomila, že paní Malfoyová je jeho sestřenice.

Položila mu ruku na paži.

„Je mi to líto, pane," řekla. „Je mi to tak hrozně líto – měli bychom všichni jít za Malfoyem."

„Vezmu jeho kávovar," řekl Ron dychtivě. „Bude chtít, aby mu ho někdo pohlídal. To zvládnu: taťka mě o elektřině naučil všechno."

„Myslíte si," řekl Lupin, který pořád ještě stál a vypadal stejně starý jako Brumbál, „že Draco ocení celý houf sympatizantů? Obzvlášť takových, kteří v minulosti vůči němu neprojevili zrovna velkou oblibu? Neznám ho tak dobře, jak bych si možná přál, ale vím, že je to hrdý hoch. Viděl by to jako dobročinnost a byl by extrémně nepříjemný."

„Profesore Lupine," řekla Hermiona zoufale, „vy mi nerozumíte. Harry je v těchto věcech nepoužitelný, je šílený – ne, tak jsem to nemyslela, chci říct – vyrostl v přístěnku pod schody, není si jistý, jak s lidmi jednat! Malfoy bude potřebovat někoho, kdo ví, co říct."

Už Harryho viděla se pokoušet lidi utěšit – ona byla ta osoba, kterou se Harry pokoušel utěšit. Nemyslela si, že Malfoy zrovna teď potřebuje někoho, kdo tápe ve slovech.

Byla připravená vyrazit, ale Lupinův upřený pohled ji zadržel na místě.

„Draco sám taky není příliš citově vyzrálý," řekl jemně. „Pochybuji, že by věděl, co s normální reakcí dělat, ale myslím, že jeden druhého by mohli pochopit. Co víc, Draco byl vždy naprosto ovládaný svými city-"

Překvapení z toho, že někdo takhle popisuje strašného Malfoye, muselo být vepsáno v celé její tváři, protože na ni Lupin pokýval.

„Poslouchal svého otce a profesora Snapea, a myslím – myslím, že možná bude poslouchat Harryho."

Hermiona pořád ještě chtěla jít, dát věci dopořádku, dělat něco namísto toho, aby tady seděla a myslela na to, že zavření Bradavic nezastavilo únosy ani na den. V teplém slunečním světle proudícím skrze okno jí bylo chladno, a pouze vzdáleně zaslechla hlasy Rona a Siriuse hádajících se o to, kdo se nejlépe postará o kávovar.

Lupin se natáhl a dotkl se její ruky.

„Důvěřuj mu trochu, Hermiono," řekl. „Brzy se můžeme jít podívat, jestli se pokouší navzájem zabít."

* * *

><p>Harry Draca dohonil ve dveřích ubytovny, popadl ho za předloktí a obrátil ho. Draco se na něho podíval tak, jako by si nedokázal představit odpornější pohled než Harryho.<p>

„Zase za mnou běháš?" vyštěkl. „To jsem si mohl myslet."

Harry zůstal zticha a stále Draca držel, protáhl ho dveřmi a pak do malého zašlého obývacího pokoje, kam mohli nájemníci zajít během uklízení pokojů. Tou dobou už bojoval s nutkáním vyštěknout nazpátek, a schválně se odvrátil od Dracova výrazu, který nevyzýval ani tak k soucitu, jako spíš k okamžitému útoku.

„Draco, je mi to tak líto," řekl a najednou pocítil nevolnost z paniky. Nebylo nic, co by mohl říct, aby tohle zlepšil, a on by měl být schopný něco udělat – kvůli Dracovi, měl by mu být oporou.

„Harry, jdi někam! Je po všem. Máš vůbec ponětí, jaký to je?"

„No-" řekl Harry.

„Nemáš vůbec páru!" zavrčel Draco. „Být neschopnej? Zkoušel jsem to znovu a znovu, tvrdě jsem makal, ty jsi zachránil den, znovu a znovu, vždycky jsi vyhrál, a já je ani nedovedl udržet v bezpečí!"

„Ty nejsi neschopnej," řekl mu Harry rozčileným hlasem.

Draco zkroutil ústa. „Takže ty tomuhle říkáš úspěch? Moje matka – moje matka – ty," domáhal se úsečně. „V noci jsi měl zlý sny. Byla v nich ona?"

Harry se zarazil a nadechl se. Předtím se na to snažil nemyslet, na to zavíření blonďatých vlasů a na výkřik do noci. Už od chvíle, kdy uviděl ty noviny, se snažil nemyslet na ten den v Prasinkách, a na Narcisu Malfoyovou na mole. Skoro – nerozuměl jí, ale pomyslel si, že se mu líbila.

Dracův obličej byl tentýž ošklivý požadavek, jako když nastavil ruku pro noviny.

„Nebuď ke mně laskavej," řekl.

„Ano," vyštěkl Harry. „Ano, byla tam. Tehdy jsem nevěděl, že to byla ona, ale myslím, že musela. Křičelo se tam, a myslím – myslím, že ji mučili. Tohle jsi chtěl slyšet?"

Draco stál bez hnutí uprostřed tmavé místnůstky, vprostřed mudlovské všednosti, kde si ho Harry nikdy nedovedl představit. Jeho pokožka a vlasy vypadaly pod zářivkami vybledle, a oči měl přimhouřené do krutých štěrbin.

„Nedělej si starosti s tím, co chci," řekl. „Já jsem aspoň měl rodiče."

„Draco, proboha-"

„Moje matka bude v pohodě, musel jsi číst ty noviny. Ví se, že má spojení s Pánem zla. Není jako někdo z tvých svatořečených hrdinů, Brumbálových mazlíčků, kteří blekotali jejich pravdu a-"

„Nemluv o mojí mámě a tátovi!"

„-umřeli, aniž by kdy měli jedinou vlastní myšlenku, protože byli ubozí a hloupí!"

Harry ho praštil.

Draco zavrávoral dozadu, v koutku úst mu jasně blýskla krev, a zatímco se Harry snažil poskládat dohromady, i přes svůj vztek, myšlenku – co jsem to udělal? - usmál se.

„Ach," řekl. „Jsem tak rád, žes to udělal."

Pořád byl shrbený po úderu, a prostě sebou mrštil na Harryho a surově mu vrazil loket do břicha, když se řítili na podlahu. Harry do sebe s nevolností vtáhl šokovaný nádech a Draco ho mezitím praštil do obličeje.

Zaznamenal moment, kdy mohl být rád za to, že brýle ztratil, když ho Draco složil, a potom dal Dracovi ránu do břicha a pokusil se ho odstrčit.

„Věděl jsem, že se tohle stane," zavrčel Draco hlasem zahuštěným krví. „Věděl, věděl jsem, že k tomuhle dojde, věděl jsem, že selžu, věděl jsem, že je všechny unesou, a teď jsem tady prostě zůstal s tebou, ty jsi všechno, co mi zůstalo, a ty umřeš!"

„Já neumřu," zavrčel Harry, nabral si plnou hrst Dracovy košile a tvrdě jí vyrazil vzhůru proti Dracovým žebrům, jak se ho snažil odtlačit.

Draco se udržel na jeho hrudi, tíha, která byla naprosto surová, lokty a pevně svírající ruce.

„Ano, umřeš," heknul zuřivě. „Ano, umřeš, ty blbej, hloupej idiote, samozřejmě že umřeš. Musíš tomu všemu přestat věřit, historkám, lžím. Vyhraje nejpočetnější strana s nejvyšším počtem zbraní, a nejsou žádní hrdinové. Nikdo nebyl schopnej se jim postavit, my to prohrajeme, a ty jsi šílenej a umřeš!"

„Já se nebojím."

„Já ano!" zařval Draco. „Měl jsem – věděl jsem, že se tohle stane. Jsou všichni pryč, ty slepej, hloupej blázne, a ty umřeš!"

Tvrdě praštil Harryho do horní části hrudní kosti a způsobil Harrymu závrať z nedostatku vzduchu, a Harry se divoce zhoupnul nahoru a spíš slyšel, než cítil, jak se jeho pěst setkala s Dracovým nosem. Draco se krátce zakymácel dozadu, a Harry toho okamžiku využil, aby se nadzvedl do polohy, kdy se mohl posadit a uchopit předek Dracovy košile, aby ho udržel na místě.

Dracův pohled zakolísal, nejistota prolomila bolest, která jeho tváři pokaždé propůjčila nenávistný vzhled.

Najednou si Harry uvědomil, proč se k němu nikdo nepřibližoval, když byl deprimovaný. Bylo to hrozné, drsné, příliš podobné zuřivosti a příliš nepodobné Hermioninu umírněnému propuknutí v pláč. Draco právě ztratil matku, a oni dva se navzájem mlátí, co to s ním je? Nevěděl, co říct.

Ale vždycky byl ochromený, kdykoliv někdo plakal, a teď se necítil ochromený ani v nejmenším. Krev mu v žilách bušila, zíral vzhůru na Dracovu tvář, a Dracovo srdce pod jeho sevřenou pěstí vytrvale tlouklo. Koneckonců, Draco se k němu přiblížil; Draco to chápal.

„Draco," řekl jemně. „Já neumřu."

Drsně si Draca přitáhl a políbil ho. Draco vydal tichý zoufalý zvuk, vzal Harryho tvář do rukou, naklonil ji nahoru ke své vlastní a lačně mu polibek oplatil.

Harry ucítil v koutku Dracových úst chuť krve, jak se rána znovu otevřela, když Draco ústa otevřel, a kdesi v pozadí své mysli pocítil nejasnou starost. Ne však dost velkou, aby přestal, ne dost velkou, aby udělal byť jen pauzu, když kousal a olizoval Dracovy rty a Draco ho divoce líbal na oplátku. Zachovali si pouze tolik duchapřítomnosti, aby dávali pozor na Dracův nos, a oddělili se pouze proto, že před polibkem sotva popadali dech a Harry myslel, že by mu mohly explodovat plíce. Harry se nepohnul a nepustil by ho, ani kdyby lapal po dechu, a Draco se pouze přesunul vzhůru k Harryho natékající lícní kosti. Olízl ji, jeho dech štípal Harryho na kůži a olíznutí pálilo, bylo to jako pomalé dráždění, a Harry chtěl, aby to pokračovalo a okamžitě musel stáhnout Dracova ústa zpátky ke svým.

Když znovu museli přestat kvůli nadechnutí, byla jedna Harryho ruka uvnitř límce Dracovy košile. Dracova hruď se zvedala a klesala, kůži měl teplou a dech jako stálý rytmus na Harryho tváři. Byli oba živí, oba teď byli v bezpečí, i když ho tření Dracových k polibku přiblížených rtů drželo zachyceného v okamžiku nepřetržité nervozity.

„Je to v pohodě," lhal Harry tichým hlasem. „Je to v pohodě, je to..."

Sotva se pohnul a mohl líbat jemný, třesoucí se koutek Dracových úst. Obrátil obličej do jedné Dracovy ruky, o zlomek sklonil hlavu a jemně kousl Draca do zápěstí. Dracovo zasténání byl dlouhý bezradný zvuk.

Harry úplně ztratil kontrolu, popadl Dracovy vlasy do jedné ruky, přitáhl si jeho hlavu zpátky pro další polibek a bojoval o to, aby se dostal jen o kousek blíž, aby z něho měl ještě o trochu víc. Draco vsunul Harrymu paži okolo krku a přitáhl si ho blíž, přejížděl zuby po Harryho spodním rtu, a Draco se zády opíral o ošuntělou pohovku a Harry měl ruku na knoflících Dracovy košile, skoro je rozepínal a měl Dracova ústa pod svými a Dracovu kůži pod svýma rukama, a...

Lupin otevřel dveře, na okamžik zůstal stát zamrzlý na místě, a potom řekl: „Hrozně se omlouvám, nevěděl jsem-" a kvapně odešel.

Slyšeli jeho hlas zvenčí, jak ujišťuje Siriuse, že si nemyslí, že by chlapci potřebovali nějakou pomoc. Harry pustil Dracovu košili.

Draco opřel svoje čelo o Harryho a zašeptal: „Je mi tak trapně."

„Tak to moc děkuju," řekl Harry a cítil, jak nějakým způsobem ještě víc rudne.

„Tak jsem to nemyslel," odpověděl Draco a Harrymu se ulevilo, že slyší, jak zvládl cosi jako svůj protáhlý styl řeči. „Jenom – načapanej učitelem. To je hanebný. Zmijozelové by měli být záludnější."

Harry vyfoukl proti Dracově tváři výdech opatrného smíchu, a když Draco odmotal paži Harrymu z krku, udělal to pomalu, a oddálil se pouze tak, aby se mohl dostatečně dobře podívat na jeho obličej.

Harry mu pohled oplatil. Dracův nos otékal a ret mu pořád ještě krvácel, a Harry pocítil bodnutí viny, než si uvědomil, že se jedno jeho vlastní oko neprodyšně zavírá.

„Kolik znáš léčivých zaklínadel?" zeptal se.

„Plno," řekl Draco svižně. „Celý dětství jsem strávil poletováním po venkově na svým koštěti, víš. Po incidentu s vrtulníkem – incidentu, v němž jsem se choval jako hrdina, elegantní a nebojácnej, navzdory skutečnosti, že se mě ta věc dost zjevně pokoušela zavraždit – mě... matka donutila se naučit všemožný zaklínadla pro případ, že bych skončil bez pomoci kilometry od domova se zlámanou nohou."

Opřel se o Harryho, zatímco ze zadní kapsy vytahoval svou hůlku. Harry ignoroval náhlý popud obrátit tvář k Dracově krku a vytáhl svoji vlastní hůlku.

Otok na jeho tváři zmizel, jemně přiložil hůlku k Dracovým nateklým ústům a zašeptal zaklínadlo. Draco zvedl jedno obočí.

„Ani se neopovažuj říkat nějakou oplzlost, Draco Malfoyi," rozkázal Harry. „Jestli Lupin poslouchá u dveří, umřu studem."

„Že by?"

„Radši bys neměl, nebo ti nespravím nos."

Draco našpulil svoje zahojené rty a vypadal, že o tom uvažuje. „Možná bychom to měli nechat odborníkovi."

„Tak abych mohl vypadat, že jsem sem přišel, abych tě zmlátil. Díky," řekl Harry suše.

„Dobře... jenom si dej pozor, aby byl rovnej. Mám svůj nos obzvlášť rád."

„Není mi jasný proč," řekl Harry a zazubil se. „Vůbec to není tvůj nejlepší rys." Zazubil se ještě víc, když Draco zaprskal na protest. „Zaslechl jsem, že o něm říkali, že je špičatej," pokračoval láskyplně. „Velmi špičatej. Dalo by se říct, jako krysí."

„Nesnáším tě, Harry Pottere," řekl Draco přesvědčivě. „Vždycky jsem tě nesnášel, a nesnáším tě víc každým dnem."

Když byl jeho nos napravený, popadl Harryho za ruku, v níž držel hůlku, prsty pevně svíral kolem zápěstí.

„Nechci je vidět," řekl napjatým hlasem. „Nechci vidět nikoho z nich."

Harry ho chtěl taky chytit, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli může. „Nemusíš. Zůstaneme tady."

„Nechci, aby věděli, že je nechci vidět!" vyštěkl Draco, jako kdyby to mělo být očividné. „Nebojím se. Půjdu."

„Zůstanu s tebou," řekl Harry, a Draco spustil oči a přikývl, postavil se na nohy a pustil ho, když vstával. Zamířil ke dveřím.

„Kromě toho nechci, aby si o mně profesor Lupin myslel otřesný věci," řekl přes rameno. „Mohl by mluvit, a moje pověst by pak byla zkompromitovaná."

Nastala panika, a Draco se obrátil za Harryho tichem.

„Hm," řekl Harry konečně. „Nevím... Nechci... Ne, hm, nezneužil jsem tě nebo nic takovýho, že ne?"

Zářivky pořád oslnivě zářily, pohovka i koberce byly stále omšelé a šedivé, a Draco byl stále velice bledý. Harry si pomyslel, že nikdy nezapomene na to, jak se na něj Draco díval, na ten rozpolcený něžný okamžik.

„Ne, nezneužil." Zarazil se s jednou rukou na klice dveří a druhou za sebou, dotýkající se Harryho rukávu. Usmál se. „Škoda," dodal zlehka.

Vyšli ven, a Harry uviděl tváře ostatních, zarámované přes napjatou linii Dracova ramene a plné lítosti.

Draco si srovnal ramena. „Jak tenhle incident ovlivní lidi v poli? Morálce to nemůže prospět."

* * *

><p>Mluvili o strategii a o ničem jiném než strategii, celé hodiny. Hermioně to připomnělo ony noci u Malfoye v pokoji, kdy byli skupinou školáků, co se snažili mít všechno naplánované.<p>

Tehdy ho skoro měla ráda.

Teď byl úplně jiný. Pořád mluvil, drsně a prakticky, velmi objektivně a tak nepodobně Malfoyovu obvyklému naparování, jak to jen bylo možné. Hermiona pořád koktala, když by byla mohla odpovědět, ale Harry Malfoye podpořil. Poskytoval názory, tak jako vždy, hlasem ostýchavým a jistým současně, a poté co promluvil, jako by si Malfoy dodal odvahy a pokračoval.

Malfoy se však na něho nikdy nepodíval. Nikdy se ani nedotkli, ne jemně, a tak se Hermiona možná domnívala špatně.

Ve stejnou chvíli se natáhli pro list papíru a tvrdě se srazili zápěstími. Pořád znovu do sebe naráželi lokty a vraštili obličeje: očividně to bylo opravdové, očividně to bolelo.

V jednu chvíli Harry řekl: „Možná, že by pomohlo... dostat tyhle rodiče na naši stranu. Tohle jsou jejich děti, a byly uneseny. To mohlo kohokoliv přinutit znovu zvážit svoji loajalitu."

„Dokonce i Zmijozely," zašeptal Malfoy. „A ty si nemyslíš, že někdo z nich šel dobrovolně?"

Harry se vyrovnaně setkal s Malfoyovým pohledem. „Ne," řekl. „Ne, nemyslím si, že by to udělali."

Malfoy se mírně usmál a naklonil se zpátky k Harrymu, takže se tvrdě srazili rameny.

Bylo to hloupé pomyšlení. Alespoň Malfoy měl už jistě svého času k někomu blízko. Nemohli oba být tak nervózní, rozpačití a zoufalí. Bylo hloupé myslet si, že jediný způsob jak se k sobě přiblížit, který znají, je si navzájem ubližovat.

V různých chvílích během dne zašli Sirius s Lupinem pro sendviče. Krabičky s džusem a plastová brčka Rona ošklivě zmátly, a když se Hermiona podívala dál, uviděla, jak Harry krabičku Malfoyovi sebral dřív, než se vůbec mohl o něco pokusit.

„Já bych na to nakonec přišel," prohlašoval Malfoy povýšeně.

Harrymu zaškubal koutek. „Jistě. Ty jsi tak strašně zběhlej v mudlovské kultuře."

„Jsem docela dobře informovanej, ano."

„Obzvlášť co se kravat týče," poznamenal Harry. Jediná Hermiona viděla tu opatrnou divokost pohledu, který Malfoyovi věnoval, když Malfoy sklonil hlavu a nejasně zamumlal cosi o Harryho oblečení.

Malfoyova matka mohla být mrtvá, a oni se navzájem provokovali a ubližovali si. Nemohlo to znamenat – ani tihle kluci nemohli být takhle hloupí.

Celý den posedávali, diskutovali o taktice a pokoušeli se předpovídat budoucnost. Hermiona chtěla něco říct, nebo chtěla, aby byl Malfoy jiný, takže by mohla poskytnout utěšující dotek. Chtěla něco normálního, ale zdálo se, že Malfoy to chce takhle.

Když Harry řekl, že je unavený, Malfoy řekl, že on taky. Vstali a Hermiona viděla, jak si vyměnili unavený úsměv, jako kdyby Malfoy v něčem uspěl. Jako kdyby jeden druhému rozuměli.

Hermiona tomu nerozuměla. Chystala se zeptat, kde má Malfoy v plánu spát, když k ní Lupin zalétl pohledem a maličko zavrtěl hlavou.

Harry a Malfoy šli společně do Harryho ložnice.

* * *

><p>Dalšího rána se Harry probudil a našel Draca vedle sebe.<p>

V noci ve tmě se Draco dokázal natáhnout, pevně kolem něho ovinout paži a výhružně mu říct „Ani slovo, Harry" do zadní části krku, ale to bylo v noci, a oba byli tak unavení z předstírání, že jsou v pohodě, že skoro okamžitě usnuli.

Teď byl bílý den, a Draco byl schoulený na druhé straně postele, zjevně nenavyklý být blízko k někomu druhému. Harry neměl ani nejmenší ponětí, co dělat.

Nevěděl co dělat s někým ve svojí posteli. Neznal žádnou z těch utěšujících, náležitých věcí, které říct někomu, z něhož se právě stal pozůstalý, a ustarané vrásky mezi Dracovými obočími, které ve spánku měl, nezpůsobovaly, že by se cítil laskavě. Chtěl jít zabít Voldemorta, a potom se vrátit a povědět to Dracovi. Po tom by se možná cítil líp.

Byl v těchhle věcech k ničemu. Nemělo smysl tu jen tak ležet, mít vztek a pozorovat Draca, jak spí s oním utrápeným výrazem v obličeji.

Harry se natáhl a dotkl se jeho tváře, pokroucené neklidným spánkem. Byl to hloupý náhlý podnět, a udělal to dostatečně nešikovně na to, aby Draca okamžitě probudil.

V noci ani nezatáhli závěsy. Místnost byla naplněná nesmlouvavým slunečním svitem, který vytrhal stíny z každého koutu a způsoboval, že každý bílý záhyb přikrývky jasně zářil. Draco ani nenadzvedl hlavu z polštáře, jenom zíral vzhůru širokýma šedýma očima.

Nevzrušeně řekl, „Čím to je, že se nikdy nepokusíš vzít si to, co chceš?"

Harry nevěděl, co si s tím počít. A tak jemně odpověděl, „Sklapni, Draco. Vždyť to dělám."

Pořád se cítil rozpačitě, v posteli, za jasného denního světla, s Dracem, který byl traumatizovaný nebo tak něco, ale nehodlal se vzdát. Nehodlal vzít nic zpátky.

Měl pocit, že by měl být opatrný.

Znovu se podíval na Draca a přejel rukou přes linii jeho čelisti, jeho lícní kosti, čelo. Ustarané vrásky pod jeho rukou roztály a zmizely, a to působilo – povzbudivě, a tak nepřestal. Pohladil Draca zboku po tváři, a nebyla nijak obzvlášť hebká nebo tak něco, byla to jenom pokožka, ale byla to Dracova pokožka, a Draco mu tohle dovoloval, nerozluštitelný pohled pevně zafixovaný na Harrym. Odhrnul Dracovy z očí vlasy, a ty hebké byly.

Draco tiše natáhl ruku, sevřel ji Harrymu zezadu kolem krku a stáhl ho dolů. Harry začal dýchat rychle a váhavě, když se jejich ústa dotkla jednou, krátce, a potom znovu o něco jistěji.

Světlo vlastně nebylo tak špané. Všechno vidět vypadalo jako opravdu dobrý nápad, když Draco dlouze vzdychl a dovolil svým očím, aby se téměř zavřely. Jeho řasy byly stříbřitý závoj, když byl takhle blízko, a otevřel svoje ústa pod Harryho a natáhl se. Harry nad ním další nejistý okamžik balancoval, a potom kdesi v tom dlouhém polibku skončil přitisknutý na Draca.

Světlo se jako voda usadilo v mělkých zákrutách Dracových klíčních kostí, když se obličejem otřel o Dracův krk. Otevřel proti němu ústa, ochutnal hladkou kůži a sůl, a ucítil pohyb Dracových svalů, když se pod ním pohnul.

Dracova ruka na jeho nadloktí ho trochu přitáhla zpátky nahoru, zpátky k Dracovým rtům a k dalšímu pomalému polibku. Byl hřejivý a téměř snový, ale Harry se pořád ještě třásl, a cítil škubnutí v Dracově hrudi, když se nadechl. Srdce a představivost pádily, klopýtaly jedno o druhé, a on se ho nedokázal přestat dotýkat.

Dotýkal se velice, velice zlehka, stále ještě zkoušel, jestli to má dovoleno a tak docela nevěřil tomu, že by to tak mohlo být. Přeběhl zadní stranou prstů po křivce Dracova krku, a přes jeho teplý rozechvělý hrudník. Zatlačil klouby proti Dracovým žebrům.

Dracovy ruce přejely přes svaly jeho zad, pomalu, váhajíce tak jako Harry, ale nikdy se nezastavily. Polibek byl nabídka, napřažená a teplá jako Dracovo tělo, příslib chvějící se ve vzduchu.

Když Harry otevřel oči, díval se na něj Draco nazpátek, tak blízko, až se jejich řasy propletly. Jejich rty se o sebe otřely a přitiskly se k sobě, a zatímco hleděli, přejel taky Draco podél Harryho žeber, lehký dotek, který vysílal vlny mrazení stíhající na jeho kůži jedna druhou. Draco vedl prsty dolů, aby spočinuly na prohlubni Harryho kyčelní kosti.

Pořád se na Harryho díval. Byla to skoro otázka.

Harry znovu sevřel svoje ústa přes Dracova, cítil, jak se Dracovo tělo zvedá pod jeho, cítil vnitřek jeho rtu a hranu jeho zubů přejet přes svůj jazyk. Dracovy prsty vklouzly pár centimetrů pod lem Harryho kalhot, a Harry začal dýchat zoufale mělce.

Ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře.

„Harry? Draco? Jste vzhůru?" zeptal se Lupin.

Draco ruku v rychlosti vytáhl a Harry se hrabal pryč od něj a cítil, jak se mu všechna krev hrne zpátky vzhůru, aby zaplavila jeho obličej. Zaslechl, jak za ním Draco vydal velice odlišný a rozhořčený povzdech.

„Tohle už přestává být vtipný," řekl Draco dopáleně. „Ehm – pojďte dál, profesore Lupine!"

Harry se plazil zpátky, aby se opřel o čelo postele a doufal, že Lupin přisoudí ten lehce omráčený výraz ospalosti. Dělal, co mohl, aby vypadal nenucený a právě probuzený, a když se plazil zpátky, otřel se svou rukou o Dracovu a Draco po něm vrhnul pohled, hřejivý jako ten neúmyslný dotek.

Lupin vešel a v pěsti svíral papír. Z Harryho hrudi odtekly veškeré emoce kromě strachu, a on zůstal chladný a čekající, že uslyší to nejhorší.

Uslyšel to.

„Tohle je naléhavá zpráva od Brumbála," řekl Lupin bezútěšně. „Plán naprosto selhal. Volá nás zpátky do Bradavic – a pokud ví, jsme jediná skupina, která zbyla.


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitola dvacátá první

**Špeh v Bradavicích**

_It's always darkest in the light_

_Hold on so tight your fists turn white_

_And your soul may be blown wide open..._

Zpáteční cesta vlakem byla skoro navlas stejná, jako do Surrey. Všichni byli nervózní a zkroušení, jenom ještě o něco víc. Ron se pořád pokoušel ovinout paži kolem Hermiony, ale ta byla shrbená a ucukávala, a on sebou pokaždé trhnul zpátky. Lupin a Sirius vypadali šedivě.

Byli jediní, kdo zůstali. Brumbál je poslal pryč, aby je postupně sebrali, a všichni věděli, že nechtěl, aby se to takhle stalo, ale stalo se, a Harry věděl, že to neměli dělat! Slíbil Natalie, že Voldemorta zabije a že není důvod se bát.

Hodlal zabít _někoho_. Měl plné zuby toho mít vztek a nic s tím nedělat. Jakmile budou zpátky, můžou si všichni sednout a vymyslet plán. Můžou si promluvit o tom, co dělají bystrozorové, a všichni se k bystrozorům můžou přidat. Konečně může něco dělat.

Můžou je všechny získat nazpátek. Získají.

Draco bubnoval prsty na okno. Harry si pomyslel, že by se rozveselil, kdyby někoho štval, ale nikdo si toho nevšiml. Vrhnul po něm pohled a Draco kývl.

„Jdu si natáhnout nohy," oznámil Draco. „Protože je potřebuju mít napínavý."

„Jo, já taky," řekl Harry.

Vstal a následoval Draca na chodbičku. I tady začal Draco klepat na okno.

„Nech toho," řekl Harry, hlavně aby mu udělal radost.

„Nesnaž se, Pottere," odsekl Draco. Přesto mu však věnoval polovičatý úsměv, přestal poklepávat a místo toho se o okno opřel. „Takže," řekl. „Brumbál rozeslal sovy a nedostal žádný odpovědi, a myslí si, že všichni byli uneseni. Ale špeh ne. Očividně udal každýho, kdo byl s ním, a ukryl se, a my se nikdy nedozvíme, kdo to byl. Pokud..."

„Draco, _přestaň_," řekl Harry prudce.

Muselo to být takhle. Někdo v jedné ze skupin je všechny vyzradil. Ginny možná viděla tvář toho, kdo ji zradil, a musí být příšerné vidět přítele, kterému jste věřili, jak se s nocí změní ve špeha...

„Pokud to nebyl jeden z nás," pokračoval Draco neúprosně. „Nezdá se ti trochu divný, že jsme poslední? Nikdo v bandě Pána zla neřekl počkejte chvilku, počkat, kdo má toho brýlatýho kluka – mám jeho jméno na jazyku-"

„Draco, sklapni. Neudělal to nikdo z nás. Lupin to neudělal, Sirius to neudělal, Ron s Hermionou rozhodně ne a ty-" Po vší té době, po všem, co řekl, byla Dracova ramena pořád ještě napjatá. Harry ho za jedno tvrdě chytil a zatřásl s ním.

„Draco," řekl. „Ani tys to neudělal."

„Kdo tady mluví o mně?" zeptal se Draco. „Je jasný, že jsi to ty. Vždycky je to ten, koho nejmíň podezíráš."

„Draco, sklapni." Chytil ho i za druhé rameno a oběma zatřásl. Vyměnili si s Dracem vyčerpané úsměvy.

„Osnoval jsi to už od prváku, je to jasný jako facka," pokračoval Draco. „Za těmi kulatými brýlemi pracuje mysl ďábelskýho génia." Sundal mu je a Harry měl dojem, že ho přes náhlé rozostření vidí přehnaně civět. „Ano, teď už to vidím," usoudil.

Harry se naklonil dopředu a Dracova tvář pak byla ostrá, mnohem blíž, než měl v plánu. Draco jednou mrknul, pomalu, a když jedna Harryho ruka nejistě sklouzla z Dracova ramene, Draco ji chytil. Stáli, Draco opřený o sklo a Harry opřený o Draca, a Harry si uvědomil, že dýchají do rytmu, když je oba přistihl při rozechvělém výdechu.

„Rozhodně ďábelskej," zašeptal Draco.

Harry si nebyl jistý, jakou váhu má jeho přesvědčování, když má Draca přitisklého na skle, ale myslel si, že by to měl zkusit.

„Hele, nechci – v takovouhle dobu, vím, že jsi zmatenej-"

Harry byl zmatený, rozzuřený a neklidný a ztracený, protože byl Draco tak blízko. Dracův dech rychle narážel na jeho tvář a on měl pocit, jako by se jeho srdeční nervy svíjely, spletené v jeho hrudníku. Chtěl Draca přitlačit tvrději proti sklu a udělat – něco, cokoliv, potom jít ven a něco zabít, něco napravit, a vrátit se k Dracovi a odpočívat.

„Ty jsi ten, kdo je zmatenej," vyštěkl na něho Draco. „Vzpomínáš si, o čem jsme se bavili posledně ve vlaku – o nás – o tom, cos chtěl?"

Harryho prsty byly sevřené kolem hřbetu Dracovy ruky, přitisklé ke kluzkému chladnému sklu okna. Pohlédl na Draca, který vypadal rozmrzele a rozpačitě, a pomyslel na všechny věci na světě, pro jejichž ochranu by stálo za to zabít, pro které by stálo za to zemřít. Šedivý obrys Bradavic rýsující se v dálce jako domov. Sirius snažící se ze všech sil a selhávající, Hermiona vzhlížející od knihy a usmívající se na něho, jedenáctiletý Ron s ušmudlaným nosem.

„Jo," řekl.

„Je tu dost velká šance, že brzo umřeme," řekl mu zamyšleně Draco. „Dokonce ani já tě nemůžu nechat na holičkách v tom množství času, co máme-"

„Jenom proto, že si myslíš, že umřeme – víš, že nemusíš dělat nic, co-"

„Harry, sklapni!"

Harry zíral na jeho ostrou, umíněnou tvář, a pomyslel na všechny věci, pro které by na světě stálo za to zabít. A tohle, pomyslel si. A ty.

„Já _vím_, že nemusím," řekl Draco. „Já-"

Natáhl ruku, ve které zaháknuté přes dva prsty stále držel Harryho brýle, a Harry ucítil, jak ho brýle zaškrábaly zezadu na krku, když ho Draco políbil. Polibek byl rázný i přesto, že se Draco třásl.

Harryho sebeovládání naprosto selhalo a pohnul se kupředu, přimáčkl Draca silněji ke stěně, ucítil, jak se Dracova ústa horká pod jeho vlastními zvolna otevřela, zatímco jejich držící se ruce se pevně tiskly ke sklu. Druhou rukou Draca držel přišpendleného k okénku a cítil, jak ho Draco při líbání tahá za vlasy.

Harry se pokusil přitisknout blíž a bezmocně se otřel o Dracovo tělo, když se Draco na skle zasvíjel a zachvěl a zabořil zuby do Harryho dolního rtu.

„Och, namouduši," řekla Hermiona.

Harry se obrátil a cítil, jak pod jejím upřeným pohledem rudne.

„Ehm, Hermiono. Koukni. Nech mě to vysvětlit," řekl, a potom zalétl pohledem k Dracovi, aby se ujistil, že ví, že Harry nehodlá lhát. Draco těžce dýchal a vypadal trochu pobaveně.

„Neobtěžuj se," řekla Hermiona. Vypadala unaveně. „Není na to vhodná doba a kromě toho, vím to už měsíce. Jestli mu ublížíš, Malfoyi, přísahám Bohu, že tě zabiju."

„Netrvá to měsíce," protestoval pobouřeně Harry. „A ani nepotřebuju, abys na mě dohlížela."

Hermiona si založila ruce. „Ach, vážně? Jsme jediná skupina, která zůstala, Harry, nepříjde ti to trochu podezřelé-"

„Jsme jediná skupina, která zůstala, Hermiono, takže nepříjde ti trochu kontraproduktivní začít se navzájem obviňovat?" vyštěkl Harry.

„A pak je tady možnost, že je to celý past," řekl Draco.

Hermiona vrhla po Dracovi pohled, a pak řekla neochotným hlasem: „Co tím myslíš?"

„Brumbál je důležitej člověk. Myslíš, že dokumenty psaný jeho rukopisem nejsou snadno přístupný celýmu kouzelnickýmu světu? Já bych dokázal jeho rukopis napodobit. Ta zpráva by mohl být padělek, a my třeba kráčíme přímo do pasti."

Hermiona s Dracem oba vypadali velice vážně, ale něco ohledně toho pomyšlení přinutilo Harryho k úsměvu.

Ať to zkusí. Chtěl šanci něco dělat.

„Třeba ano," připustil. „Ale stejně do ní musíme vkročit, jen pro případ, že to není past. Tak – jak jsme na tom všichni s nepromíjitelnými?"

Hermiona udělala gesto, že by se všichni měli vrátit dovnitř, ale potom, co Harry tohle řekl, se zarazila s rukou na dveřích.

„Harry, kromě jiného – nefungují vždycky. Musíš to myslet opravdu vážně-"

„Potom navrhuju, abychom to mysleli vážně," řekl Harry. „Po tobě."

Hermiona šla dovnitř. Harry se zarazil, než šel za ní. „Předtím," řekl a zastavil. „Myslel jsi to vážně? Že bys byl – že bys _chtěl_ být-"

Draco se na něho podíval skoro vzdorovitě, a potom na okamžik zůstal jenom hledět. Do tváře se mu vloudil pomalý, váhavý úsměv. „Myslel."

Harry si uvědomil, že se pořád ještě drží za ruce, a zesílil stisk. „Oukej," řekl. „Dobře."

Šli do vagónu a Sirius ponuře souhlasil, že se dobrovolně nechá spoutat kletbou Imperius.

Zpáteční cesta vlakem byla skoro navlas stejná, jako cesta pryč.

Ale ne tak docela.

* * *

><p>Nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě byl tichý, prázdný pruh betonových chodníků a kolejí. Nebylo vidět žádný lesklý červený spěšný vlak do Bradavic, a žádný neměl přijet, bez ohledu na to, jak dlouho by čekali.<p>

Sirius s Lupinem se úspěšně vlámali do skladiště, kde si kouzelničtí strojvůdci nechávali košťata pro případ, že by potřebovali letět na místo poruchy a _přemístit_ se by nebylo možné.

Malá část napětí, které vřelo uvnitř Harryho, se vytratila, když ho v dlani zatlačila násada koštěte. Trochu větší část se vytratila při hloubavém úsměvu, který se objevil v koutku Dracových úst.

„Drž se za mnou," řekl zlehka. „A pokus se nespadnout."

„Obávám se, Draco," odpověděl Harry, naklonil se dopředu a nepolíbil ho, ale naplňovalo ho vědomí toho, že by mohl. „že bych mohl nakonec být tak daleko vepředu, že bych tě ani neviděl spadnout."

Draco zkroutil pusu uznáním nad tou výzvou, a Harry se odrazil do povětří. Na obloze nebylo nic kromě odlesku na okraji jeho zorného pole, což byl Draco, který s ním držel tempo. Draco zakřičel něco, co Harry neslyšel, a Harry se skoro zasmál, sevření v hrudníku se na pár okamžiků uvolnilo.

Jak se přiblížili k Bradavicím, zmizela i tahle úleva, a on uvízl se vší svou zuřivostí a strachem před školní bránou.

* * *

><p>Harry nikdy předtím neviděl Bradavice opuštěné, ale teď stály černé proti temnícímu nebi. Do sovince nevlétávaly žádné sovy, v žádném z oken nezářilo světlo a ten povědomý obrys věží a šikmých střech se zdál najednou zlověstný, až příliš tichý, jako nehybná skořápka někoho, koho jste milovali.<p>

Stáli v malé sevřené skupině před vchodem a třásli se, jako by se dveře mohly rozletět dokořán každým okamžikem. Harry cítil nejistotu v tom, jak do něho tlačilo Ronovo rameno, a z druhé strany ho do boku tlačil Dracův loket. Teď, když byli tady, chtěli všichni odejít.

Harry si vzpomněl na Dracova slova o tom, že je tohle celé past, a vzpomněl si, že je tady vrah McGonagallové, a že by je mohl všechny ztratit.

Už ztratili dost lidí.

„Co byste řekli tomu," řekl, „kdybych šel dovnitř první a – trochu se tu porozhlédl?"

„Harry, ani _náhodou_," zvolala Hermiona.

„Ne, já půjdu," vložil se do toho rychle Sirius.

„Máte nějaký mravní námitky proti vymyšlení plánu?" zeptal se Draco.

V jeho hlase zazníval napjatý tón, který ostatní neměli, a když se rozhlédl kolem, byl lehce ztrhaný. Harrymu vytanulo, že Draco má mnohem méně zkušeností s životu nebezpečnými situacemi než oni ostatní, a - jen na okamžik – si vybavil první ročník a stížnosti pronášené třesoucím se hlasem v Zapovězeném lese. Přitlačil svoje rameno, pevné a utěšující, k Dracovu.

„Nějaký brilantní nápady, Malfoyi?" zeptal se Ron a míra jeho zoufalství se dala poznat podle toho, že zněl jen trochu sarkasticky.

„Překvapivě ne."

Siriusova černá obočí se stáhla prudce k sobě. „Harry má pravdu, někdo by měl jít dovnitř. Já půjdu, chci jít-"

„Siriusi-"

„Myslím, že Harryho plán má něco do sebe," řekl pomalu Lupin.

Všichni včetně Harryho na něj zírali.

Pokračoval. „Jsem si jistý, že někoho z vás už napadlo, že je to past. Pokud ano, není rozumné, abychom do ní vkročili všichni. Jeden může jít dovnitř, a pokud nevyjde, může Sirius zkontaktovat Fénixův řád – nebo to, co z něj zbylo." Odmlčel se a dodal. „Samozřejmě tím, kdo půjde dovnitř, bych měl být já."

„Byl to můj nápad!" řekl Harry.

„Nemohu dovolit, aby dovnitř šel kdokoli jiný!" odsekl Lupin, a bylo to poprvé za ty roky, co Harry v jeho hlase slyšel ostrý tón. „Je správné, abych to byl já, já jsem alepoň žil. Nebyl jsem dvanáct let uvězněný v Azkabanu, a nejsem dítě akorát začínající žít dospělý život-"

„Já nejsem dítě-" hádal se Harry.

Ve sbírajícím se soumraku vypadala Lupinova tvář šedivější a unavenější, než kdy jindy. „Pořád ještě jsi student a jsi moje zodpovědnost. Nenechám tam dovnitř jít nikoho jiného. _Já_ tam jdu."

„Dovolte mi jít s vámi."

Harry viděl stejný výraz údivu na tvářích Siriuse, Rona a Hermiony, než se na Draca podíval. Sám Draco se kousl do rtu a vzpurně pohlédl do jejich překvapených očí.

„Dovolte mi jít s vámi," zopakoval tišeji. „Nikomu bych nechy-"

Lupin vypadal stejně nepřekvapeně, jako se Harry cítil. „Nebuď směšný, Draco," řekl. „Samozřejmě, že ano. A něco takového samozřejmě nedopustím. Jdu dovnitř sám."

Zarazil se, ne nejistě, ale jako by čekal, že bude muset odpovídat na další námitky. Harry se něho bezradně podíval.

Lupin kývl, tak jak to měl ve zvyku, když byly na schůzích Mladého Fénixova řádu vyřešeny všechny záležitosti.

„Dejte mi půl hodiny, a potom se dostaňte odtud tak rychle, jak dokážete," řekl ve stejně zakončovacím stylu. Dokráčel nahoru k velkým dveřím Bradavic, kterými se Harry prohnal už tisíckrát, a zatlačil do nich, až se otevřely. Potom se naposledy obrátil. „Bylo mi ctí vás všechny poznat," řekl a zmizel v temnotě.

Dveře se za ním zabouchly.

* * *

><p>Draco zaklel, když se dveře zavřely, a potom nějakou dobu nikdo nepromluvil. Sirius se zabýval tím, co vypadalo jako soutěž v zírání s dveřmi, v nichž zmizel jeho poslední přítel, a Ron se zabýval zápasem o to, aby nikdo neviděl to, čeho si už všichni všimli, a to že má oči plné slz.<p>

Harry se posadil před vchod do Bradavic s rukama sevřenýma kolem kolen a snažil se do ničeho nepraštit. Po patnácti minutách to vzdal a praštil do kamenné zdi.

Udeřil do zdi tvrdě a cítil, jak se kůže o kámen rozbila a horké uštknutí krve, jako by se ven dostala trocha jeho hněvu. Draco poklekl vedle něho, chytil jeho ruku a odtahoval ji pryč od zdi.

„To nedělej," řekl. Hlas měl nepřítomný a tvář chladnou.

„Proč sakra ne?" zeptal se Harry hrubě. „Mohlo by mi od téhle blbé zdi hrozit příliš velký nebezpečí?"

Harryho tón zjevně přitáhl Dracovu pozornost, a když se na Harryho podíval pořádně, pohled mu roztál. „Dovol mi to přeformulovat," řekl svým nejpovýšenějším stylem. „Nedělej to, _ty idiote_, protože ruku, ve které nosíš hůlku, můžeš potřebovat."

Jeho prsty se zakusovaly do Harryho zápěstí a byl tou nejméně podporující osobou na světě. Harry si byl kdesi v pozadí mysli vědom toho, že je směšně rád, že je Draco tady.

Teď toho pocitu nedokázal tak docela dosáhnout. Jediné, na co dokázal myslet, byl Lupin, který prošel těmi dveřmi místo něho. Dokázal snést cokoliv kromě tohohle, pomyslel si, cokoliv kromě být držen v bezpečí.

„Idiot jsi ty," řekl hrubým hlasem. „Já bych tě nikdy nenechal jít dovnitř beze mě."

Draco s tichým zvukem sklopil hlavu. „Chtěl bych vidět, jak se mě snažíš zastavit," řekl téměř něžně.

Hermiona měla paže pevně ovinuté kolem sebe, jako by držela sama sebe pohromadě. Její rty formovaly zaklínadla, ale pokusila se přes ně usmát, když po ní Ron vrhnul pohled. Sirius nikdy neodvrátil pohled od dveří.

Draco držel hlavu stále skloněnou se svojí obvyklou hrůzou projevit emoce, které pokaždé nechtěně prozradil. Harry se po nich všech rozhlédl a přál si, aby uměl říct něco vhodného, jako to udělal Lupin - ale co opravdu chtěl bylo něco udělat.

Jelikož byl tím, kým byl, ve světě, v němž žili, _miluji tě_ by řekl zabitím čehokoliv, co by se kohokoliv z nich pokusilo dotknout.

Tohle si zrovna myslel, když někde uvnitř hradu Lupin vykřikl.

Znělo to blízko a znělo to zle, a nebýt toho, Sirius by se snad na okamžik zastavil a udělal, co Lupin řekl, a vzal je všechny k Řádu. Ale výkřik byl stále ještě ve vzduchu, když se Sirius vnořil do dveří a zmizel uvnitř.

„Siriusi, počkej-" zakřičela Hermiona, příliš pozdě.

„Nemůžeme ho nechat jít samotnýho," řekl Ron.

Harry už byl na nohou. „Nevíme, kde je Fénixův řád. Naše jediná šance je jít za ním a zkusit zachránit aspoň jeho."

Zle z toho, že dokáže počítat s Lupinovou smrtí, mu může být později. Teď bylo na čase jednat.

„Nesnáším Nebelvíry," řekl Draco namísto souhlasu. Byl bílý až po rty.

„Jdeme," rozkázal Harry a vešli dovnitř. Harry cítil ostatní za zády a hnali se dovnitř všichni společně, aby nedostali šanci k zaváhání.

Hrad byl uvnitř temný. Po Siriusovi nebylo nikde ani památky.

* * *

><p>Harry viděl, jak ostatní váhají, zachycení v šeru jako mušky v jantaru.<p>

„Musíme _hned teď_ něco udělat," řekl. „Musíme najít Siriuse, nemohl se dostat daleko."

„Budeme se muset rozdělit," oznámil slabým hlasem Draco.

_Ne_, pomyslel si Harry okamžitě. Takhle se do tohohle zmatku dostali. Rozdělíte se a špeh vás posbírá jednoho po druhém. Ale Draco mluvil rychle.

„Vím, co si myslíš, ale je to jedinej způsob. Jak jsi řekl, nemohl se dostat daleko, ale jestli teď všichni zvolíme špatnej směr, můžou je zabít oba nebo – je dát k ostatním – Není to dobrá volba, ale je jediná, která nám zbyla! Když se tady všichni znovu sejdeme za dvacet minut..."

Zarazil se, protože věděl, že existuje možnost, že se zpátky na místo setkání nikdo z nich nedostane. Hermiona mírně, rozhodně přikývla.

„Tak dobře. Pojď, Rone."

Harry rychle přemýšlel. Kdyby si musel tipnout, tipoval by, že ten výkřik přišel ze spodní části hradu.

„Vy jděte po schodech nahoru, a pak nahoru do dalšího patra, když nic nenajdete. Já to prohledám tady a pak ve sklepení, a to nám zabere všechen čas, co máme. Potom všichni příjdeme zpátky sem. Buďte opatrní! Já budu v pohodě."

„_My_ budeme v pohodě," opravil ho Draco zatvrzelým tónem.

Ron s Hermionou společně přikývli, jelikož na slova jim nezbyl čas, a běželi po schodech nahoru, tak jako už nesčetněkrát, když si Ron zapomněl šálu, nebo když Hermiona nutně potřebovala knihu z knihovny.

Bradavice teď byly temné, na všechny vzpomínky byl vržen stín, a Harry pomyslel na třetí úkol turnaje a polil ho chlad. Tehdy to byl jiný svět, v němž se stal skutečností všechen váš největší strach, a teď strach převzal vládu nad jeho světem.

Byl tak naštvaný, že na strach už skoro nezbylo místo. Prošli s Dracem Vstupní síní a sousedícími místnostmi, nacházeli pouze stíny, a Harry si skoro přál zakopnout o nepřítele.

Tohle bylo _jeho_ místo! Jediné místo, jaké kdy měl!

Nikdo neměl právo mu ho brát.

Jediný, kdo si kladl na Bradavice nárok, byly stíny, a s nimi Harry bojovat nedokázal. Vyměnili si s Dracem rychlé pohledy a začali tiše sestupovat po schodech do sklepení.

Zrovna sešli až dolů, když někde blízko zaslechli hlasy a kroky.

Harry popadl svou hůlku. Draco popadl Harryho a zatáhl ho do výklenku, o kterém by Harry mohl přísahat, že ještě před minutou vedle schodiště nebyl.

„_Nehýbej_ se," nakázal Draco, hlas jako sykot na hranici slyšitelnosti, s ústy těsně u Harryho ucha. „Jsme tady, abychom _našli_ lidi, ne bojovali!"

Harry znehybněl a každičký sval v jeho těle protestoval. Ošidný adrenalin si probíjel horkou cestu jeho tělem, a on silně přitiskl dlaň ke své hůlce a obrátil svůj obličej k Dracovu. Snažili se dýchat nenápadně, a dech z nich vycházel ostře.

Lidé hned za rohem byli Smrtijedi, skupina Smrtijedů ve svých hábitech a s kápěmi přes hlavy, takže Harrymu připomněli mnichy z nočních můr. Sirius a Lupin mezi nimi nebyli.

Harryho zaťaté svaly na něho křičely, aby se pohnul, ale zůstal nehybný a Dracova hruď sebou škubala proti jeho zádům. Smrtijedi, během několika nekonečných momentů, prošli kolem. Harry a Draco čekali, dokud neodezněly i zvuky jejich kroků.

Potom Draco pustil Harryho paži a dlouze, roztřeseně se nadechl.

„To rozhodlo," řekl. „Nech mě dál pokračovat samotnýho."

„_Zbláznil_ ses? Lupin šel dovnitř sám-"

„A bylo by to správný rozhodnutí, kdyby Black nevyrazil za ním! A tohle je správný rozhodnutí. Sám jsi mě teď viděl, Snape mi ukázal ve sklepeních všechna tajná místa. Dokážu se tady schovat líp, než kterýkoliv jiný Zmijozel, kterýho znám. Jestli jsou Black nebo Lupin tady, dokážu je najít, a nejrychleji to dokážu sám!"

„A co mám dělat já, zatímco ty tady budeš pobíhat sám v nebezpečí?"

Draco mu věnoval pohled, který ani tak nenaznačoval, jako spíš křičel, že je Harry idiot. „Všichni jsme ve škole nechali všechny magický věci s výjimkou svých hůlek, abychom nepokazili svoje krytí," řekl, a na Harryho zmatené přikývnutí zasyčel, „Nemyslíš, že Plášť a Plánek by v takovouhle dobu přišly vhod?"

Harry nemarnil čas tím, že by si nadával do idiotů. „Máš pravdu. Zůstaň tady a já dojdu pro Plánek a můžeme hledat společně."

„Trochu nás tlačí čas, jestli sis toho nevšiml," vyštěkl Draco. „Jestli budeš mít Plánek, budeš vědět, kde mě najít, a je taky, a každýho. Já to zkusím tady, a ty půjdeš tam. Chci něco dělat, _nemám_ strach-"

„Nemyslel jsem si, že máš," řekl Harry.

Draco se na něho nečekaně usmál. „Jsem lhář. To bys měl vědět. Ale i tak chci jít, a myslím, že je to naše nejlepší možnost."

Viděl to hned, jak se podíval, v napjaté linii Dracovy čelisti. Draco měl strach. Mít strach Harrymu připadalo nepatrné, neměl v krvi nic než vířící nutkání jednat, ale... bojící se a myslící Draco si vzpomněl na Plášť a Plánek.

Silně chytil Draca za paži. Skoro si přál mu udělat podlitinu.

„Zabiju cokoliv, co se tě pokusí dotknout," řekl Dracovi do ucha. „Běž."

Draco od něho ustoupil a raději zamrkal, než aby se na Harryho přímo podíval. Potom mrkat přestal, a udělal to.

„Neudělej žádnou hloupost," řekl konečně drsným hlasem.

Chytil Harryho tvář do svých rukou a políbil ho, a i tohle bylo drsné. Na pokraji nebezpečí nezbyl pro jemnost čas ani prostor, a Harryho záda narazila do zdi, když Dracovy zuby odíraly vnitřek jeho úst. Nemohl si dovolit zasténat, a tak Draca hrubě přitlačil proti stenu a proti pomyšlení na smrt. Zaklonil hlavu proti zdi a vtáhl Draca dovnitř, takže jediné, co cítil bylo, jak se na něj tlačí kámen a plochy Dracova těla. Jeho záda pod Harryho rukama byla pod košilí kluzká potem.

Harry ho chtěl celého pokrýt modřínami. Harryho vlastní záda byla bolestivě přitlačená na kámen a stehna měl napjatá, jak nesla Dracovu váhu, a jemu to bylo jedno. Draco ho přirazil silněji ke zdi, jako by chtěl, aby to Harryho bolelo, jako by chtěl, aby prosil o slitování. Harryho boky se zvedly proti Dracovým a jeho dech byl nepravidelný jako úpěnlivá prosba.

Nechtěl slitování. Spolkl lačný zvuk, ale nikoliv touhu sníst Draca zaživa.

Draco měl možná strach, pomyslel si Harry zastřeně, ale v jeho krvi byl tentýž záchvěv vzrušení jako v té Harryho, totéž nutkání udělat něco, cokoliv, _Bože_, a jestli tady Draco zůstane a bude se na něho další okamžik tlačit – ale Lupin a Sirius byli v nebezpečí. Dracovy zuby lehce a ostře přejely přes Harryho dolní ret, prsty se mu pevně sevřely ve vlasech. Potom se stáhl.

„_Neopovažuj_ se umřít," rozkázal a řítil se pryč.

Harry vyšel schody ze sklepení a zamířil k Nebelvírské věži.

* * *

><p>Buclatá dáma na sobě neměla žádný prach, zatím ještě ne, ale stejně se zatvářila omráčeně, když k ní Harry doběhl a řekl heslo.<p>

„Kratochvílné kouzelnické kejkle," zašeptal a vzpomněl si na třetí úkol. I tehdy tahle slova řekl, i když si měl vybavit, že heslo potřebujete jen tehdy, když se chcete dostat dovnitř. Celou dobu dělal věci obráceně.

Věděl, že společenská místnost bude studená a ztichlá se všemi věcmi, co tu každý zanechal jako ostatky ležícími v šedivém světle přicházející noci. Nepodíval se na Hermioninu vyřazenou knihu ani na schodiště do dívčích ložnic, po kterém by mohl bezpečně vyjít nahoru, protože všechny holky byly pryč. Teď měl na starost jiné věci.

Vyběhl nahoru po schodech a očima už navyklýma na tmu okamžitě rozeznal obrysy všech prázdných postelí. Jeho vlastní vypadala pustě, okraj přikrývky zvoucně poodhrnutý domácími skřítky, a truhla v nohách postele... zpřeházená.

Harry klesl na kolena. Jeho knihy byly poházené kolem, jeho koště zlomené, a jeho neviditelný plášť byl pryč. Jeho dech zněl v tom hlubokém, osamělém tichu pronikavě, popadl _Létání s_ _Kanonýry_ a otevřel ho na místě, kde ukrýval Pobertův plánek.

Byl tam.

Harry plánek rychle rozložil a pergamen se mu v rukou třásl. Když se povědomé černé čáry a puntíky začaly rozbíhat žlutým pergamenem, následoval dychtivě každou linii očima.

Ron a Hermiona, v bezpečí v prvním patře. Draco, zjevně v bezpečí ve sklepení s nikým dalším nablízku. Sirius a Lupin byli tady, živí, ale skoro ztracení v oddělených skupinách Smrtijedů, a hloučky Smrtijedů, nebo co Harry za Smrtijedy považoval, byly rozptýlené po celém hradě. Byl tady Červíček, ale nebyl blízko žádné z nich a... v jedné z těchto skupinek spatřil Harry plout slova _Tom Raddle_.

Voldemort byl v Bradavicích.

Harryho myšlenky se divoce vymkly kontrole a on začal panikařit. Všechno se to děje, skutečně se to děje, a on nemůže udělat nic a není tu žádná pomoc, pro nikoho z nich...

Čáry a puntíky se dohnaly až na konec a Harry uviděl pomoc.

Chňapnul plánek a běžel, běžel, běžel, jako by už měl v patách všechny Smrtijedy, ven z příšerně opuštěných nebelvírských prostor a temnými chodbami s ozvěnou na místo, kde čekal kamenný chrlič.

Nebylo třeba žádného hesla. Chrlič uskočil na stranu, když se Harry přiblížil a jakmile Harry vstoupil na stoupající spirálovité schodiště, vzpomněl si znovu na třetí úkol a na Voldemortovo objevení, a pevně sevřel prsty kolem hůlky, jak do zorného pole vstoupily Brumbálovy lesklé dubové dveře s klepadlem ve tvaru gryfa třpytícím se v pološeru.

Dveře se rozlétly dokořán, a Voldemort uvnitř nebyl. Byl tam jenom Brumbál.

„Ach, Harry," řekl. „Říkal jsem si, jestli budu mít možnost si s tebou promluvit."

* * *

><p>Oválná místnost tonula v temnotě stejně jako zbytek Bradavic. Stříbrné přístroje stály pohasle a tiše, a obrazy bývalých ředitelů a ředitelek byly svěšené ze stěn. Brumbál seděl ve tmě za svým velikým stolem a díval se na kupičku popela před sebou.<p>

„Fawkes," vysvětlil, mylně si vykládaje Harryho pohled. „Je to smutné, ale dokonce i fénixové na konec umírají a znovu už nepovstanou."

Ve svém křesle s vysokým opěradlem vypadal malý a skrčený. Teď zářil měsíc, oblý nakukoval do oken, a jeho záře vytvářela z jeho bílých a neuspořádaných vlasů slabou, unavenou svatozář. Bradou se téměř dotýkal prsou, ale světle modré oči Harryho sledovaly stejně bystře jako pokaždé.

Harry se ztěžka nadechl. „Profesore – pane, prosím, Voldemort je ve škole!"

„Samozřejmě," řekl Brumbál jemně. „Pozval jsem ho."

Jeho hlas byl tak klidný, že první Harryho pocit byla úleva. Je to v pořádku, Brumbál má plán, a jak se jeho dech změnil ve více pravidelný a první příval adrenalinu opadl, začal mít pocit chladu.

„Pozval jsem vás všechny zpátky, abyste se s ním setkali," pokračoval Brumbál, pořád stejně poklidně. „Začínáš tomu teď už rozumět, Harry?"

Tlukot jeho srdce se teď zpomalil, tak se zpomalil, že mu mezi jednotlivými údery mohla přijít na mysl ona příšerná myšlenka. Měl pocit, jako by mu v hrudníku v pravidelných intervalech odkapávala studená voda, kapala a vymílala kámen.

Vzpomněl si na obrazy ve Snoslánce a spatřil, co se mu sny pokoušely říct.

Když v jeho snu Draco plaval v jezeře, zašeptal vůbec první heslo od Brumbálovy kanceláře, které Harry slyšel. _Citrónová zmrzlina_.

Tváře nebezpečných tvorů v jeho snu – gryf, chiméra, bazilišek. Ti všichni ho už ohrožovali... všichni až na gryfa. Gryfa, který byl Brumbálovým klepadlem.

Fráze opakující se v jeho posledním snu, v tom, v němž McGonagallová něco uviděla, a zemřela.

_Copak to nevíš?_

Harry věděl. Konečně věděl.

„Vy jste ten špeh," řekl pomalu. Ta slova zněla z jeho úst divně, jako kdyby mluvil cizí řečí, hadím jazykem, který nikdy nebude dávat smysl, protože znenadání celý svět nedával smysl.

„Příliš pozdě. K čemu je ti teď dobré, že to víš?" zeptal se Brumbál. „Ty jsi vlastně nikdy nebyl dost rychlý, Harry – ale jsem si jist, že jsi dělal, co jsi mohl."

Rukama udělal utěšující gesto, bledá kůže se zkrepatila kolem modré spleti jeho žil. Vypadaly zkřehlé a staré, jeho ruce, oplývající pouze autoritou vlídného prarodiče.

Harry nedokázal poskládat slova dohromady bez úsilí. Zdálo se, jako by se i jazyk obrátil proti němu.

„Ale... jak?"

„Bylo to velice snadné, Harry."

To by mělo být. Nezáleželo na tom, jak pozorně Harry pátral v Pobertově plánku po špehovi, nikdy by ho nenapadlo zpochybnit Brumbálovu přítomnost kdekoli. Žádný student by při pohledu na Brumbála nebyl znepokojený, žádný student by nevydal ani hlásek, kdyby Brumbál pozvedl hůlku.

Ochromeně vzpomínal na úniky informací. Lupin tehdy řekl, že věc konzultuje s členy profesorského sboru. Brumbálovi by každý řekl cokoliv, co by chtěl vědět.

Nikoho z nich by ani ve snu nenapadlo dát Brumbálovo jméno na seznam podezřelých.

Jen jednu osobu to napadlo, jen jednu, proč jen to _neviděl_? McGonagallová se svým odhalením neuháněla za ředitelem. Zeptala se Harryho na Lupina, a řekla něco o knize, kterou si Hermiona v jeho snu vybrala...

Ta stará kniha, vzpomněl si teď Harry, kterou propátrávali v prvním ročníku. O Nicolasi Flamelovi... a jeho partnerovi, Albusi Brumbálovi.

Znechucená, šokovaná nevěřícnost se změnila v hněv.

„Zabil jste profesorku McGonagallovou!" zakřičel Harry. „Jak jste mohl – jak jste _mohl_? Věřili jsme vám a vy – vy jste _zlej_ – celou tu dobu jste byl zlej-"

Brumbálova poklidnost se nezměnila. Pořád tam seděl, shrbený, hlavu sklopenou, starý, nedotknutelný a bezcitný.

„Celou dobu ne, Harry. Dokonce ani teď ne, vskutku ne."

Harry byl pobouřený, když v sobě objevil zuřivý, zmatený popud propuknout v pláč. Už nebyl dítě, zatraceně, ale cítil se jako dítě, s nepochopením zírající na dospělého, kterému věřilo.

„Jak to můžete říct?" zeptal se. „Zabil jste-" Hlas se mu zlomil, když promluvil, a ztěžka polknul. „Zabil jste ji! Unesl jste všechny ty lidi!"

„Ty jsi takové dítě, Harry," řekl Brumbál, spíš se smutkem než se vztekem a jako kdyby dokázal Harrymu číst myšlenky. „Jsi tak strašně mladý, a myslíš si, že je všechno tak přímočaré. Máš vůbec ponětí, jak dlouho už žiji? Máš ponětí, co všechno jsem viděl?"

Harrymu byla zase zima a ze všech svých sil polykal slzy. Noc byla stejně šedá a bezduchá jako fénixův popel.

„Je mi víc než sto let, a vím, že není žádný způsob, jak přemoci zlo. Porazil jsem Grindelwalda, a povstal Voldemort. Před Grindelwaldem tu byl někdo jiný, a napříč dějinami byli krutí vůdci a války, v nichž musely obě strany zlo příjmout, a když jsi to neudělal, pak jsi zemřel, a veškeré dobro, které se v celé historii času objevilo, to byl pouhý sen, přání, křehká konstrukce vystavěná v období klidu mezi dvěma zly a potom nevyhnutelně zničená. Tohle vím. Tohle jsem se naučil. Byl jsem mladý, hloupý a plný naděje, a vyhrál jsem tolik vítězství, ale to všechno pomíjí. Zlo je to jediné, co trvá, a tak jsem... se rozhodl vzdát se, a přežít."

„Rozhodl jste se být na Voldemortově straně!"

„Rozhodl jsem se žít. Přestal jsem se vzpírat, a vyjednal jsem úmluvu. Za cenu svého života jsem začal vyprazdňovat Bradavice. Předával jsem studenty Voldemortovi – ale nikdy jsem mu nepředal tebe, ani žádné přátele, kteří by ti mohli pomoct. Dokonce i teď máš možnost se Voldemortovi postavit přesně tak, jak to říká věštba."

Naklonil se dopředu a oči měl bledé a ostražité. „Ale ty nezvítězíš, Harry, že ne? To oba víme. Zařídil jsem, abys ve třetím úkolu turnaje viděl, co můžeš dělat, když dojde ke střetu s Voldemortem, a oba víme, že jsi nemohl udělat nic. Tehdy jsem ztratil veškerou naději, ale na tom konec konců záleží jen velmi málo."

Harry si vzpomněl, jak četl o duševním vysílení z boje v mudlovských knihách, a zkusil si to představit protažené na století úsilí. Nedovedl si představit, jak unavený musí Brumbál být.

Nedokázal snést pohled na tohohle vrásčitého starce se vším, co na něm bývalo velkolepé, odvátým pryč.

„Ti nejlepší a nejbystřejší pokaždé zmizí, a každá generace je chudší než ta předchozí. Měl bys poznat Nicolase Flamela v jeho nejlepších letech. Měl jsi znát svého otce, Harry. Miloval jsem ho. Měl jsi ty někdy sílu vytvořit vlastní rukou něco takového jako Pobertův plánek, nebo se stát utajeným zvěromágem? Nikdy. Nikdy nebyla žádná naděje."

„Říkáte, že jste mýho tátu miloval," řekl Harry a dovolil, aby se mu zatřásl hlas. Pobertův plánek mu vyklouzl z ruky a jemně se snášel na podlahu. „A to dovolíte, aby jeho smrt nic neznamenala?"

Brumbál nikdy nebyl ten muž, kterému Harry věřil, celý ten čas ho Harry znal. Po všechny roky Harryho života byl ten muž stejně mrtvý, jako Harryho rodiče.

„Smrt vždy nic neznamená, Harry. Snižuje celé lidské životy v nic, a to se děje vždycky. Tvoji rodiče, jiní moji studenti, všichni přátelé z mého dětství... Teď nejsou nic, nic než slova na stránce, popel v povětří. Bylo mi líto zabít Minervu, ale co na tom sešlo, jestli zemře tehdy nebo o trochu později? Já jsem ten, kdo má Kámen mudrců. Já jsem ten, kdo bude žít věčně."

„Máte Kámen mudrců?" zašeptal Harry. „Ale řekl jste-"

„Řekl jsem, že jsem ho zničil, ale ty jsi mě neviděl to udělat. Nikdy jsi však o tom nepochyboval, tak jako jsi nikdy nezpochybňoval moji příhodnou nepřítomnost. Nikdy jsi nebyl dost chytrý na to, aby ses nespoléhal na druhé."

_Bylo to proto, že jsem vám věřil,_ pomyslel si Harry. Měl pocit, že prošel skrz zuřivost a zradu na druhou stranu. Nebylo mu chladno, nebyl ani rozpálený rozhořčením. Všechno bylo tiché, a on se cítil jen smutný.

Brumbál zněl lehce lítostivě, jako kdyby se s Harrym bavili o tom, jak špatně si vedl při OVCE.

„Já budu žít, a život je lepší než smrt, a cokoli je lepší než neustálý drtivý vzdor proti něčemu, co je všude. Budu žít a po čase možná zapomenu na ty nejlepší lidi, co jsem kdy poznal, všechny zničené tímto světem, ale i kdybych nezapomněl... bude tvá smrt jen malou lítostí vedle té Jamesovy, vedle Minerviny. Udělal jsem pro tebe, co jsem mohl. Myslel jsem, že bys možná ocenil vysvětlení. Bylo to všechno velmi smutné, ale nebylo nic, co by kdokoli mohl udělat."

Zdálo se, že skončil. Založil si ruce a pozoroval Harryho s jistou lhostejnou, znavenou trpělivostí. Harry věděl, že by s ním nepohnul hněv ani slzy, vůbec žádná emoce.

Byl to jediné, co zbylo z možná největšího čaroděje, jaký kdy žil.

Harry si poprvé uvědomil, že ho miloval. Miloval ho, a uvnitř Harryho teď bylo cosi, co drmolilo a plakalo, ale jediné, na co dosáhl, byla smutná jistota. Dokonale jasně si vzpomněl na to, jak zabíjel hady, o kterých si myslel, že jsou špehové, protože bylo příliš nebezpečné je nechat naživu.

Brumbálova hůlka ležela vytažená na stole, ale Harry tu svoji svíral pevně v ruce.

Pozvedl hůlku a poprvé spatřil v Brumbálově obličeji skutečnou emoci.

„Ale teď je," řekl Harry pomalu. „Teď je něco, co můžu udělat."

* * *

><p>Lupina našli v Astronomické věži.<p>

Hermiona myslela, že by ji měli zkontrolovat, jelikož měli do opětovného setkání s Harrym a Malfoyem pár minut času, a zrovna vešli dovnitř, když zaslechli, jak se ke dveřím blíží kroky.

Ron ji popadl za ruku a vytáhl ji nahoru po schodech na pozorovací balkón, kde u oken pořád ještě stálo několik teleskopů. Ignorovali je a klekli si, a Hermiona doufala, že budou ukrytí za zábradlím, i když přes něho budou vykukovat.

V tu chvíli Smrtijedi do věže přitáhli Lupina v řetězech.

Hermiona poznala taky vůdce skupinky. Byl to Červíček.

„Kdo další sem s tebou přišel?" vyptával se, zatímco mrštili Lupinem na podlahu.

Lupin zavrčel, jak sebou na ni praštil s vlasy v prachu. „Nikdo. Byl jsem sám celou dobu."

„My víme, že tě poslali do světa mudlů s Harrym Potterem!"

_Jak tohle špeh věděl?_ Pomyslela si horečně Hermiona. _Kdo by to mohl být?_

„Zůstali tam. Přišel jsem sám, Petře," odvětil Lupin vyrovnaně.

Červíček sebou trhnul. „Nemusíš – nemusíš se mnou mluvit takhle! Nikdy jsem ti nic neudělal – vynechal jsem tě z toho!"

„Jsi nanejvýš laskavý," řekl Lupin suše ze svojí pozice v leže na podlaze v řetězech.

„Moc – moc rád bych tě z toho zase vynechal, Remusi," řekl Červíček roztřeseným hlasem, „ale musíme vědět, kde je Harry Potter."

Odvrátil se, neschopný se na Lupina dál dívat, a Hermiona poprvé pořádně uviděla jeho obličej. Byl zkroucený do slabého, ošklivého odhodlání.

„Jinak," pokračoval měkce, „to bude muset být mučení."

„Potom to tedy bude muset být mučení. Do toho. _Já_ jsem nikdy nebyl zbabělec."

Ron v hrůze vyskočil a Hermiona ho stáhla dolů, přitáhla si ho blízko a cítila, jak jeho ústa formují proti jejímu krku tvary hrůzy a zoufalství. Se zběsilou jemností ho pohladila po vlasech, těsně se k němu přitiskla a pomyslela si, že kdyby Rona uviděli, odervali by ho od ní pryč.

Zavřela oči, ukryla mu tvář do vlasů a snažila se nemyslet na to, co se chystali dělat Lupinovi.

Potom si uvědomila, že se chová hloupě, a znovu se podívala přes zábradlí. Lupin se díval nahoru k ní, oči rozšířené, a její ruce se sevřely kolem Ronových. Ale nikdo jiný je neviděl.

Možná, že by je s Ronem mohli překvapit...

Sotva Hermiona pocítila, jak jí srdce pookřívá rodícím se plánem a nadějí, dveře se znovu otevřely.

Dvojici, která vešla, poznala stejně jistě, jako poznala Červíčka.

Jeden z nich byl Voldemort, a ona ucítila, jak se jí srdce rozbušilo jako srdce králíka, jako by jí chtělo vyskočit z hrudi a odletět někam, kde je víc bezpečno.

Ten druhý, ne zdrženlivý, ne vězeň, ale dobrovolně a nenuceně kráčející vedle Pána zla, byl Draco Malfoy.

„Pořád se vypracováváš ke své odvaze, Červíčku?" protáhl Malfoy a jeho hlas byl stejně nezaměnitelný jako jeho vlasy. „Nech mě, abych ti ukázal, jak se to dělá."

Vytáhl svoji hůlku a namířil ji na Lupina.

Potom zlehka řekl, „_Crucio_."

Lupinovo tělo se zkroutilo v záchvatu agónie.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitola dvacátá druhá

**Konec**

_I recognise the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that you might not be real_

_I sense that now the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

Hermiona Rona sevřela silněji, aby ho přinutila zůstat dole. Její myšlení se tříštilo v panice a každý úlomek byl nepřijatelný. Nedokázala se podívat na Voldemorta – Bože, nevypadal ani _lidsky_, vypadal jako postavička z kreslených filmů jejího dětství, přeměněná na bytost z masa a kostí – a nedokázala se podívat na Lupina, zmítajícího se s pevně zavřenýma očima a pěnou v koutcích úst. Pokusila se pohlédnout na Malfoye, vidět mu do tváře a zachytit nějaký výraz, který by třeba znamenal, že existuje nějaké vysvětlení, a pouze z nenadáleho přílivu pocitu zrady si uvědomila, že mu vážně důvěřovala.

„Já ho zabiju," zavrčel jí Ron do ucha.

„Tiše," zašeptala zoufale. Kdo ví, kolik toho Voldemort dokáže zaslechnout? Jak se jenom odtud dostanou?

„I když je tvoje nadšení chvályhodné," řekl Voldemort a při zvuku jeho hlasu se Hermiona zachvěla; dokonce i když mluvil anglicky, znělo to spíš jako hadí jazyk. „Myslím, že bychom měli s výslechem vlkodlaka pokračovat společně s jeho drahým přítelem Blackem. Přivedeš je do mého pokoje." Hermiona viděla rychlý pohled Petra Pettigrewa, a Voldemort unaveným tónem vysvětloval. „Možná je ti lépe známý jako učebna kouzelných formulí, Červíčku."

Pettigrewova hlava nervózně poskočila. „Ach ano, můj Pane! Samozřejmě!"

„A ty, Malfoyi-" a v tu chvíli Hermionina naděje utonula v rozhořčení - „Rád vidím tvoji krutost, ale můžeme ji využít lépe. Konec konců, všichni víme, že Harry Potter je blízko. Musíme si jenom počkat, až za námi sám příjde."

Pokynul, když vyrazil pryč, a Malfoy ho následoval. Hermiona s úlevou sledovala, jak odešli a cítila, jak hrůza a pocit zrady ustoupily, takže zůstala jen jediná potřeba: přijít na to, jak z tohohle ven.

Ron znovu neopatrně zvedl hlavu. Hermiona ho drsně stáhla dolů, ale uviděla, jak se Lupinovy oči rozšířily, a byla si jistá, že tentokrát je nejméně jedna osoba spatřila.

„Řeknu ti jednu věc, Petře," řekl Lupin konverzačním tónem, i když byl jeho hlas stále slabý z bolesti a pěna v koutku jeho úst zůstávala. „Vždycky sis myslel, že být vlkodlakem je v mnohém jako být zvěromág, pouze – méně příjemné a méně dobrovolné. To není pravda."

Petr Pettigrew se otřásl, nejistý, a vrhnul pohled prosící o pomoc na svoje kolegy Smrtijedy.

„Není?" řekl konečně.

Lupin se převalil, jediným plynulým pohybem se zvedl a roztrhl pouta, a pak zůstal Petrovi stát tváří v tvář. Hermiona svého mírného profesora takhle nikdy neviděla: držení jeho ramenou a záblesk v očích jí připomněly divoké zvíře.

„Ne," řekl a hlas se mu zastřel. „Vlkodlakem jsem neustále. A ani pouta ani Cruciatus mě nedokáží na dlouho zpomalit."

Jen na okamžik se podíval nahoru. Hermiona docela jasně viděla pohyb jeho rtů.

Formovaly, „_Běžte_."

Potom Lupin vyskočil, a když Petr Pettigrew zmizel pod ním a všichni Smrtijedi namířili svoje hůlky, vytáhla Hermiona Rona vší silou nahoru a využila jejich nestřeženého okamžiku k útěku po schodech dolů a pryč z věže.

Zapotáceli se, jakmile proběhli několika chodbami, pryč od té bezmyšlenkovité touhy uniknout a ke svým vlastním příšerným myšlenkám.

„Já toho parchanta Malfoye zabiju," řekl Ron a zněl, že to myslí vážně. „Půjdu po něm a zabiju ho. Co provedl Harrymu?"

„Nic," odpověděla Hermiona. Zachytila Ronův překvapený pohled a hodila po něm na oplátku netrpělivý. „To by Voldemortovi řekl – ne, namouduši, Rone, to vím – řekl by mu, kdyby věděl, kde Harry je. Museli se rozdělit, a to znamená, že se musíme dostat zpátky do Velké síně a hned to Harrymu říct."

Při pomyšlení na to, že to Harrymu poví, potlačila zachvění. Ona, Hermiona Grangerová, údajně chytrá, opravdu věřila tomu parchantovi Malfoyovi, a Bůh ví, že Harry udělal víc než jen to.

Teď o tom nemohla přemýšlet. Musela plánovat. Lupin se vzdal svojí jediné šance na útěk, aby jim dal tu jejich.

Rychle kráčeli do Velké síně. Hermiona se snažila nemyslet si, že každý hluk musí být Smrtijed, a stále propátrávala svou mysl kvůli zaklínadlům. Nikdy dřív se jí nezdála být tak prázdná.

Když shora zaslechli hluk, popadl ji Ron za ramena a pokusil se ji zatlačit za sebe. Odstrčila ho a sáhla pro svoji hůlku.

Potom se oba opravdu podívali, a byl to Harry. Měl vytaženou hůlku a jeden černý rukáv roztržený a plandající, aby odhalil krvavý šrám na jeho paži. Pozice jeho ramenou jí připomněla Lupina těsně před skokem, a oči mu v bledé, napjaté tváři podivně planuly.

Takhle Harryho nikdy předtím neviděla.

Na okamžik si pomyslela, že to ví, a uvědomila si, že překotně, bezradně mluví, takže o tom spolu nebudou muset mluvit.

„Viděli jsme Lupina. Mají jeho a Siriuse, odvádí je do učebny magických formulí, Voldemort je tady taky, Voldemort je _v Bradavicích_, Harry, co budeme dělat? Brumbála jsme neviděli. Myslím, že tu není nikdo jiný než Smrtijedi."

Přála si, aby bývala neotevřela pusu, když slyšela, jak bezútěšně zní všechno, co potřebuje říct, a potom pohlédla na Harryho mnohem bezútěšnější tvář.

„Já jsem viděl Brumbála," řekl a hlas měl nevýrazný. „Je mrtvej."

Nesmírnost téhle pohromy spolkla všechno ostatní. Hermiona stála bez hnutí, veškeré myšlenky ztracené.

Pokusila se z moře zoufalství sesbírat slova. „Potom není nikdo, kdo by nám pomohl."

Jeho bledá tvář se proměnila hněvem, jako když se vylije olej do ohně. Hermiona před ním téměř poplašeně ustoupila. Na okamžik měla pocit, že Harry je jednou z věcí, kterých se je na tomto místě hrůzy, jež bývalo Bradavicemi, třeba obávat, že všechno, co se mu postaví do cesty, může být pohlceno.

„Kdo nám kdy pomohl?" zavrčel Harry. „Kdy nám Brumbál pomohl? Jsme na to sami a mně se to takhle líbí víc. Zvládneme to. A teď, kde je Draco?"

Hermiona už skoro zapomněla. Pevně sevřela ruce, jako by tuhle věc mohla rozdrtit dřív, než ublíží Harrymu.

Ron promluvil dřív, než to stihla ona. „Malfoy nejspíš někde ještě víc mučí Lupina. Viděli jsme, jak to udělal poprvé – zatímco stál prakticky bok po boku s Ty-víš-kým."

* * *

><p>Harry ta slova napřed vůbec nevstřebal. Jedna jeho část byla pořád pryč odtud, v té místnosti hledíc na vrásčitou starou tvář, strnulou v onom posledním tvrdošíjném odhodlání žít. Jedna jeho část si pořád myslela, kdyby měl svou hůlku v ruce, byl bych...<p>

Pár minut na Rona prostě hloupě zíral, a pak byl najednou celý tady, v tomhle okamžiku, a naprosto rozzuřený.

Popadl Rona za košili a mrštil s ním proti zdi.

„Odvolej to!" zařval.

„Ne! Nech toho, zešílel jsi? Oba jsme ho viděli, Hermiono, řekni mu-"

„To není pravda! Řekni, že to není pravda!"

„Prosím, buď potichu!" sykla Hermiona a bez účinku stiskla Harrymu ruce. „Prosím, prosím, přestaň. Harry, je to pravda. Viděla jsem to. Je mi to líto, Harry, ale je to pravda."

Pustil Ronovu košili a těžce dýchaje ucouvnul. Pohlédl na její zdeptanou tvář a chtěl od nich utíkat pryč – od svých nejlepších přátel! - a zakryl si uši rukama. _Nebyla_ to pravda.

„Proč by mučil Lupina?" vyptával se.

„Aby zjistil, kde jsi," řekl Ron.

„Sakra, nebuď blbej! Ví, kde jsem!"

„Ano, Harry," odpověděla rozklepaně Hermiona, a on upřel oči na její obličej a modlil se za to, aby přišel na nějaké vysvětlení. Ona na něho jenom zírala zpátky prosebnýma očima. „Jenomže – Voldemort řekl, že vědí, kde jsi, a že byl Malfoy krutý. Což on umí být, Harry, to víš-"

„To není totéž jako mučit Lupina! On má Lupina rád!"

„Harry," zvolala Hermiona roztřeseným hlasem. „Nenapadá mě žádné jiné vysvětlení. Není žádný důvod, aby to byl mnoholičný lektvar, a Voldemort ho oslovil jménem. Seslal Cruciatus na Lupina. Viděla jsem ho. Byl to on, a já jsem se snažila vyčíst mu z tváře, jestli je to nějaký plán, ale nevím, jak by mohl. Harry, já vím, co k němu cítíš, ale on je ten špeh."

„Ne, není," řekl Harry automaticky, a potom se zarazil, protože nevěděl, jak Ronovi a Hermioně říct, kdo byl tím špehem.

Když se odmlčel, zaplavily ho pochybnosti.

Kdo řekl, že je špeh jenom jeden? Copak by to skoro nedávalo smysl? Nikdo by nikdy nezpochybňoval Brumbálovu přítomnost... s výjimkou Zmijozelu. Zmijozelští byli k Brumbálovi vždycky víc nepřátelští, zmijozelští by mohli být slabým místem... pokud mu nepomáhal někdo, komu naprosto důvěřovali.

„Nevidělas jeho obličej," dodal víc nejistě, ale nepotřeboval Hermioninu smutnou tvář, aby mu zodpověděla nevyřčenou otázku. Vzpomněl si, jak Draca poznal odjíždějícího jednou v noci v prvním ročníku. Draco byl dost dobře nezaměnitelný.

Přece tu muselo být nějaké vysvětlení.

„Já ho znám!" zaprotestoval prudce ke svým vlastním myšlenkám.

„Jo, kamarádíš se s ním jak dlouho, celých šest měsíců," vyštěkl Ron. „My jsme tví kamarádi sedm let, a všichni máme dost velký potíže i bez Draca Malfoye. Musíme rozhodnout, co uděláme."

Harry pocítil, jak veškeré myšlenky zachvátil čistý příval odhodlání. Byl za to tak vděčný: za možnost uniknout myšlení, když byl povolán do akce.

„Máte pravdu," řekl krátce. „Potřebujeme Siriuse nebo Lupina: tohle víme. Jestli jsou spolu, můžeme je získat oba – a potom se uvidí. Mám svůj neviditelnej plášť. Jdeme do učebny magických formulí."

Když rozložil plášť, Hermioně se rozsvítily oči. „Máš Plánek?"

„Já-" Harry si vzpomněl na Pobertův plánek, žlutý a ležící na podlaze té místnosti, a vynadal si. Nehodlal už znovu jít tam nahoru, a Ron s Hermionou nemůžou vidět, co tam po sobě zanechal. „Je pryč."

Hermiona vypadala zklamaně, ale přikývla. Pohlédl do její zaujaté tváře a viděl, že je už ztracená v propočítávání jejich šancí na úspěch.

On hodlal uspět. Neměl jinou možnost.

Přehodil přes ně všechny plášť, a když dal paži okolo Hermiony, přišlo mu na mysl, co dělaly jeho ruce jako poslední, a jak by se tvářila, kdyby to věděla.

Draco by to chápal – ale Draco je...

Kráčeli společně nahoru po schodech a chodbami Bradavic, a byli si vědomi toho, že jen pouhá ozvěna jejich kroků by je mohla zradit, ale Harry nedokázal přestat myslet na odlišný druh zrady.

Toho dne, kdy opustili Bradavice, psal Draco dopis, který Harry neměl vidět. Řekl, že byl pro Narcisu, ale svojí matce poslal sovu den předtím.

Jestli to byla lež. Jestli to všechno byla lež.

Draco neprojevil žádný zájem dokud – no, dokud se Bradavice nezhroutily a on neztratil přímý kontakt se Zmijozely. Dokud se Bradavice nezhroutily a z Harryho se, možná, nestal důležitější Voldemortův trumf a nedostalo se mu povýšení z kamaráda na...

Musí s tímhle _přestat_!

Proč přesně Draco změnil názor? Brumbál ho nikdy nemiloval, o nic víc než Dursleyovi. Nebylo pravděpodobné, že by Draco podlehl jeho přitažlivosti.

Hermioniny prsty se mu sevřely okolo paže vteřinu nato, co spatřil Smrtijedy. Namířil hůlku a znehybnil prvního z nich.

Druhý se otočil dokola a Hermiona ho zasáhla stejným zaklínadlem, Ron toho třetího, a Harry popadl plášť posledního, když ustupoval, a naposledy seslal poutací kouzlo.

Potom Harry přešel k prvnímu z nich, zvedl jeho hlavu za vlasy, a silně mu udeřil hlavou o kameny.

„_Harry_!"

„Kdokoliv by mohl jít okolo a kouzlo zrušit," vysvětlil necitelně. „Pochybuju, že mají dost lékouzelníků, a chci vyřadit z provozu tolik Smrtijedů, kolik bude možný. Tady bojujeme ve válce."

Hermiona si olízla rty. „Nebouchej je moc tvrdě. Mohl bys způsobit poškození mozku."

„Nemyslím si, že by oni s tebou jednali tak dojemně starostlivě," řekl Harry. Cítil se otupěle, když pohlédl na zhrozený výraz její tváře. Nechápal, proč se takhle dívá. On akorát mluví rozumně.

Nemyslet na Brumbála. Nemyslet na Draca.

Praštil hlavou druhého muže o zeď.

Když byl hotov, postavil se na nohy. Hermiona před ním lehce ucukla, ale na rameni ucítil ruku. Překvapeně zamrkal do Ronových očí.

„Neber si to tak, Harry," řekl Ron. „Jsme s tebou."

„Samozřejmě, že ano," odvětila Hermiona a jak mluvila, hlas jí nabýval na síle. „Udělal jsi jen to, co jsi udělat musel."

„Já vím, že jste se mnou," řekl jim Harry. „Díky."

Byli jenom oni tři, přátelé, kterým mohl zcela důvěřovat, a to byl dobrý pocit. Bylo to správné. Byl schopný kráčet dál, do Voldemortova doupěte, a být si jistý, že mu kryjí záda.

Zastavili se před dveřmi do učebny magických formulí.

„Pořád nevěřím tomu, že to Draco udělal," řekl Harry tiše a otevřel dveře.

* * *

><p>Prázdná, potemnělá místnost byla tak trochu zklamání. Pár minut stáli pod neviditelným pláštěm, váhali a vnímali každičký detail místnosti. Židle a lavice třídy profesorky McGonagallové byly odklizené, a místnost vypadala o dost větší než předtím.<p>

Na vzdáleném konci místnosti stál trůn a něco, co vypadalo skoro jako žezlo, stálo připevněné k podlaze.

Harry se cítil poněkud bezradný. Čekal – že tady něco bude, něco s čím bojovat, a jediné, co mohl dělat, bylo tu stát a uvažovat, jestli je to past, nebo jestli Siriuse a Lupina přemístili někam jinam.

Hermiona opustila skrýš neviditelného pláště a vešla do učebny magických formulí. Rozšířenýma očima po nich vrhla pohled přes rameno.

„Ach můj Bože," řekla. „To není možné. Kouzlo Captus."

„Cožeto?" zeptal se Ron.

Ale Harry si vzpomněl. Vzpomněl si na schůzi Mladého Řádu, na které se spekulovalo o tom, co Voldemort dělá s pohřešovanými studenty, a Hermiona s Dracem přetékali znalostmi o tomhle kouzle.

To neznamená, že je Draco vinen. Hermiona ho znala taky.

Mohl v mysli slyšet Dracův hlas velice jasně, pomalu protahující slova a přesný. _Má se za to, že v poslední době byla temná magie použita k vytvoření vězení v koulích. Tisíců mrňavých Azkabanů, který může Ty-víš-kdo nosit po kapsách, který můžou střežit mozkomoři a ze kterých nikdy nemůže nikdo utéct._

Nechal plášť Ronovi, šel k místu, kde stála Hermiona, a podíval se tam, kam se dívala ona. Tady byla, koule Captus, ponechaná osamoceně a nestřeženě. Byla to oblá, matně modrá koule upevněná v kovovém podstavci. Voldemortova verze žezla, s kamenem obsahujícím stovky duší.

Znovu se mu vybavil Dracův hlas. _Výhoda pro nás je – že je možná můžeme získat zpět_. „Když tu kouli rozbiju," slyšel Harry sám sebe se zeptat, „budou volní?"

„Harry, opovaž se!" vykřikla Hermiona. „To by je všechny mohlo zabít. Toto je velice stará magie, a já nemám ponětí, co udělat, abychom je osvobodili. Musíme ji dostat k Fénixovu řádu: oni budou vědět, co dělat. To dělá nalezení Lupina nebo Siriuse ještě důležitějším. Závisí na tom životy jich všech. Všichni se odtud musíme dostat."

Ron skládal plášť: Hermiona zírala na kouli. Harry pohlédl na ně oba a posuzoval jejich možné reakce, a pak rozhodl, že je mu to jedno.

„Ano, všichni," řekl pomalu. „Včetně Draca."

„Harry, pro-!" vybuchl Ron. „Odevzdal jim všechny svoje drahý spolužáky, aby je strčili do tohohle! Já vím, žes ho měl rád, ale musíš se vyrovnat s _fakty_!"

Ano, fakta. Draco nikdy neprojevoval zájem se kamarádit, až do turnaje tří kouzelnických škol – který zosnoval Brumbál. Draco napsal dopis a lhal o něm. Draco připustil, že je rasista. Draco se o Harryho nikdy takhle nezajímal, dokud Harry nebyl poslední věcí, která mu zbyla ke...

Vzpomněl si na Dracovu tvář, příkrou v některém okamžiku nepěkného vypětí.

_Neopovažuj se umřít._

_Nevěřil_ tomu.

Ale pokud je mohl zradit Brumbál, pak mohl kdokoli.

Harry zaváhal.

„Odstupte od té koule Captus, pane Pottere," řekl hlas ze stínů. „Nerad bych, aby vás něco napadlo."

Harry ten hlas okamžitě poznal. Byly to roky, co ho zaslechl, roky, a nenávist těch let se mu rozprostřela v hrudi a přerostla do vražedného hněvu, když Voldemort vyšel z neviditelnosti do světla.

Stál a shlížel na Harryho těma nemrkajícíma, štěrbinovitýma rudýma očima. Tvář měl skoro až příliš nelidskou na to, aby vyjádřila triumf.

Jediné, co Harry v tom okamžiku chtěl nejvíc na světě, bylo ho zabít.

_Zabil jsi moje rodiče. Zabil jsi Cedrika. Zpustošil jsi můj svět a zničil mou školu a já tě zabiju, ty parchante..._

Potom uviděl, kdo je za Voldemortem.

Pořád ještě kráčející do světla, s bíle blonďatou hlavou skloněnou, oním charakteristickým líným krokem. Nesl se se svojí obvyklou aristokratickou elegancí.

Viděl, proč si Hermiona s Ronem byli tak jistí, i když neviděli jeho obličej. Ale Harry znal Draca mnohem lépe.

Nebylo pro něho žádné překvapení, když se jeho oči setkaly s těma ledově šedýma, a on pohlédl do Dracovy tváře, ale starší a proměněné, jako kdyby někdo udělal záměrné chyby.

„Zdravím, Pottere," řekl Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Smrtijedi pomalu rušili svá zastírací kouzla, jeden po druhém, a vzadu v Harryho mysli narůstalo uvědomění toho, jak naprosto se nechal napálit, a odhodlání sejmout jich co nejvíc dokáže.<p>

Ve středu scény byla jediná šokovaná myšlenka běžící jeho myslí znova a znova.

_Tohle Draca_ zabije.

Zabilo by ho to. Někde ještě hlouběji v jeho myšlenkách bylo zadostiučinění, že teď Ron a Hermiona vidí, že je Draco nevinný, ale nevinný nebo ne, tohle by ho zabilo.

Blížila se smrt a on si dělal starost s Dracovými pocity.

Alespoň, že je Draco v bezpečí – a prosím, ať _zůstane_ v bezpečí, protože teď si byl jistý tím, že Sirius s Lupinem jsou už uvnitř koule, a Ron s Hermionou jsou v téhle pasti chycení s ním. Všechno, co miloval, s výjimkou té jedné osoby, bylo tady – a Smrtijedi se stahovali blíž.

Harry vytáhl hůlku.

„No, no, není třeba se ukvapovat," řekl mu Voldemort. „Jestli se pohne, zabte ty druhé dva," dodal nenuceně ke Smrtijedům, kteří se sevřeli těsněji kolem nich. Harry cítil, jak se Ron s Hermionou přisunuli blíž k němu a hřáli ho do zad. „Tohle není žádné hašteření, žádné tajné setkání na hřbitově, které může být přerušeno. Vyhrál jsem, Harry Pottere. Čarodějný svět je můj. A já mám v úmyslu si tohle užít."

„Proč?" vykřikl Harry. „Copak, připadáš si tak _důležitě_? Vstal jsi z mrtvých, abys tu postával s velkou bandou surovců a mučil lidi, kteří jsou menší než vy? To je ubohý. Ty jsi ubohej. Vždycky jsi byl."

Viděl, jak se Voldemortovy dlouhé prsty natáhly po hůlce, a připravil se. Skoro si přál, aby Voldemort seslal Cruciatus. Byl by to jen další důvod ho nesnášet.

Zíral do těch rudých očí a vyzýval ho, aby to udělal, a pak zaslechl, jak se dveře za ním otevřely.

„Harry!" řekl Draco a zněl naštvaně a obyčejně. „Proč pro všechno na světě řveš, Smrtijedi tě můžou – ou."

Harry se odvrátil od Voldemorta a uviděl Draca blednout, jak si uvědomoval situaci.

„Na druhou stranu," řekl Draco opatrně, „vídím, že máš práci. Takže asi zase půjdu."

_Já sakra zabiju cokoliv, co se ho jenom pokusí dotknout._

Harry si tohle pomyslel už dřív, a tak docela nevěděl, co tím myslel. Teď to věděl: řekl ta slova a měl v úmyslu zabít, a potom viděl to bezvládné tělo a věděl, že je to jeho dílo.

Pořád ještě to myslel vážně.

Nikdo se Dracovi nepokusil ublížit. Voldemort naklonil hlavu. „To je mladý Malfoy, že ano?" řekl, jako kdyby hráli seznamovačku na večírku, ale s otřesným pobavením za svým vystupováním. „Jen pojď dál. Tohle by mělo být zajímavé."

Draco ostražitě postoupil. Byl tak bledý, že vypadal nemocně, a Harry si vzpomněl, že je tohle poprvé, co vidí Voldemorta, a představil si, jak ten pohled vyplní vaše oči a myšlenky na úkor všeho ostatního, dokud...

Dokud se Draco nepodíval vedle Voldemorta a celá jeho tvář se neproměnila. Harry si pomyslel, že si Voldemorta už neuvědomuje, nebo Harryho, nebo cokoliv kromě radosti a nevěřícnosti, které stíhaly jedna druhou na jeho obličeji a nutily ho se usmát, velice váhavě, jako kdyby si myslel, že by mu úsměv mohl někdo ukrást, jestli ho příliš vystaví na odiv.

Draco vydechl, „_Tati_?"

Harry se podíval na Luciusovu tvář, a znovu si prudce uvědomil, jak velice jsou si podobné, ta tvář, kterou miluje a ta druhá, kterou nenávidí. Luciusova tvář byla pouze vyrovnanější, možná s méně špičatými rysy, více tradičně pohledná. V Dracově pronikavém, hladovém výrazu nebylo z Luciuse vůbec nic, výrazu vyhládlého zvířete hledajícího domov.

V Dracově tváři teď byla dychtivost a naděje. Lucius na něho zíral chladně.

„Teda – chci říct, otče," zadrhnul se krátce Draco s očima stále upřenýma na tvář svého otce. „Myslel jsem, že jsi mrtvej," pokračoval téměř šeptem.

„Zjevně ne," řekl Lucius. „Tys nikdy nevěděl, kdy držet pusu, Draco. Je mi líto, když vidím, že ses léty nezměnil."

„Omlouvám se," řekl Draco automaticky.

Pořád vypadal omráčeně, ale byl jediný, kdo se hýbal. Všichni ostatní vypadali zaujatí, nehybní tváří v tvář Dracovu naprostému odmítnutí uznat, že na světě kromě jeho otce existuje ještě někdo jiný. Harry viděl, jak se pár Smrtijedů pohlo, ale Draco byl syn Luciuse Malfoye a vypadalo to, že si nejsou jistí, co dělat.

Ne tak Lucius. „Pojď sem, Draco. Teď není čas na tvoje neustálé tlachání."

Dracova tvář se vyjasňovala. „Myslel jsem, že jsi mrtvej. Ty – viděl jsem tě umřít!"

Neřekl to s podezřením. _Harry_ se s Luciusem Malfoyem setkal jenom párkrát, a byl si jistý. Nikdo hrající si na otce by si nemyslel, že náležitá emoce, kterou by měl projevit vůči dlouho ztracenému synovi, je podrážděnost.

„Ano. Osvědčil ses jako vynikající svědek. Stačilo, abychom vytvořili bouři, zakleli loď tak, aby se roztříštila, stvořili iluzi Pána zla a ty jsi docela předvídatelně přehnaně reagoval."

Bylo to divné. Harry je dřív spolu viděl pouze jedinkrát, ve druhém ročníku, kdy jeho hlavní starostí bylo to, že se mu Draco posmívá, protože měl ve vlasech saze. Teď všichni stáli před Voldemortem a jeho přisluhovači, kteří se pořád ještě objevovali po celé místnosti ve vyšších a vyšších počtech, a i přes svůj vzrůstající hněv Harry pořád viděl... proč je Draco takový, jaký je.

Ne proto, že byl Lucius zlý, ale protože využíval politického triku vyhledat slabosti u těch, s nimiž přišel do kontaktu. Neunikla mu ani jediná slabost člověka, který ho jako jediný na světě miloval. Viděl je všechny a nechal Draca trpět za každou z nich.

Úplně mu uniklo, o co Dracovi jde, a Draco se k němu pořád přibližoval, jako ptáček hypnotizovaný hadem. A proč by ne? Harry seděl vedle něho a hladil ho po vlasech, zatímco si Draco vyléval všechny falešné představy o svém otci, a Harry nikdy neopravil žádné z těch tvrzení, kterým chtěl Draco zoufale věřit. Myslel si, že pro Draca bude méně bolestivé věřit lžím, myslel si, že to nikomu neublíží.

I Brumbál si myslel, že klam je pro dobro věci.

„Proč bys něco takovýho dělal?" zeptal se Draco.

Potom promluvil Voldemort, jako kdyby ho uráželo, že někdo zpochybňuje jeho rozhodnutí. „Tvůj otec byl příliš nápadný a měl příliš špatnou pověst na to, aby mi byl ve své pozici užitečný. Mimo to nikdy nepatřil mezi moje nejdůvěryhodnější služebníky. Požadoval jsem, aby mi prokázal svoji loajalitu, a potřeboval jsem trochu zdatnějšího pomocníka, než je Červíček." Věnoval Luciusovi bezstarostný pohled. „Řekl bych, že svoje kvality už prokázal, i když za moc nestojí."

Dokonce ani Pán zla nepohnul Dracovým pohledem upřeným na jeho otce, ale jak Voldemort promluvil, jeho tvář se změnila.

Promluvil k Luciusovi. „Předstíral jsi svou smrt, abys mohl fungovat jako _pomoc_?"

Harry se skoro nahlas zasmál. Bylo to tak absurdní a tak podobné Dracovi, a Lucius v něm vypěstoval mnohem víc, než očekával.

„Luciusi," zahřměl Voldemort. „Umlčíš toho svého drzého spratka, nebo to musím udělat já?"

„Omlouvám se, můj Pane," řekl Lucius rychle. „Draco, já vím, že nejsi tak inteligentní. Přinejmenším poslední dva roky jsi mi to předvedl."

„Vážně? Myslel jsem, že jediný, co jsem udělal, bylo že jsem přehnaně reagoval." Dracův hlas zněl suše, ale pořád ještě se pohyboval směrem ke svému otci.

Harry se nemohl pohnout, nemohl toho idiota popadnout a zadržet ho, protože Smrtijedi měli příkaz zabít Hermionu a Rona, když se pohne. Mohl se jenom dívat.

„Ne," řekl uhlazeně Lucius. „Vlastně jsi mě překvapil. Jednal jsi samozřejmě neuváženě, ale něco jsi _dokázal_, Draco. Sjednotil jsi svoje vrstevníky. Bez ohledu na to, jak pomýlené tvoje činy byly, jsi něco udělal, a udělal jsi to dobře – a udělal jsi to za obdivuhodným účelem. Pro rodinu, a abys mě pomstil."

„Ano," odpověděl Draco pomalu. „Udělal jsem to pro tebe."

Nikdy předtím Harry neslyšel Luciuse Malfoye mluvit jako politika, jako řečníka, hlasem silným, valícím se a přesvědčivým. Měl dojem, že ani Draco ne – při nejmenším ne, když mluvil Lucius k němu.

„Ale teď vidíš, že to nebylo nutné. Nikdy jsi se nechtěl spojit s krvezrádci, s hlupáky, kteří noří kouzelnický svět do bláta s každým ústupkem, který udělají mudlovským šmejdům. Teď je čas, abys je opustil, Draco. Teď je čas ukázat mi, co opravdu dokážeš."

Nejspíš to byla největší pochvala, jakou kdy Lucius Malfoy svému synovi udělil, ale Harry si uvědomil, že Dracovy oči konečně našly něco, co stálo za pohled víc než jeho otec.

Kouli Captus.

Stejně jako Hermiona ji okamžitě poznal.

„Vy jste mi vzali moje Zmijozely," řekl předstíraje, že bere na vědomí ostatní lidi, když ve skutečnosti mluvil jen ke svému otci. „Vzali jste mi moje-"

A potom došlo k dalšímu neočekávanému zjevení. Zastírací kouzlo pominulo, aby odhalilo další tucet Smrtijedů objevivších se tak, jako by neviditelnost byla příliv ustupující z místnosti.

Narcisa Malfoyová se objevila za svým manželem.

Harry pocítil další vyčerpané bodnutí zrady. Měl ji rád. Bože, byli všichni hloupí a slepí.

Jenže... ne. V jeho snu vykřikla. Byla mučena. Nešla z vlastní vůle.

Držení těla měla trochu strnulé, jako by ji pořád ještě bolelo, ale stála po boku svému muži a tvář měla klidnou.

„Draco, prosím, pojď sem," řekla a kvalita hlasu se jí změnila, jako by se jí stahovalo hrdlo. „Já vím, že se ti ta myšlenka možná nelíbí, ale nemáme na vybranou. On vyhrál a my máme možnost přežít. Totéž udělají děti, které jsi ke mně poslal – pokud si zvolíme vítěznou stranu."

Takže nešla dobrovolně. Používala teď Brumbálovu logiku, logiku přežití. Harry nedokázal říct, jestli to mělo na Draca vliv nebo ne. Očima stále kmital mezi svým otcem a matkou.

Za Dracovými rodiči se teď materializovali Lestrangeovi. Mohl na šílené tváři Bellatrix Lestrangeové vidět Dracovo zkroucení úst. Všichni byli téže krve, a krev pro Draca vždycky mnoho znamenala.

„Teď je čas si zvolit svou rodinu," řekl Lucius svým podmanivým hlasem. „Kromě toho – nemyslíš si, že si tahle zbabělá sebranka milovníků mudlovských šmejdů vážně myslela, že jsi jedním z nich. Nikdy ti nevěřili. Dřel jsi pro ně jako mezek a oni si všichni mysleli, že jsi tím neblaze proslulým bradavickým špehem."

Potom se Draco pohnul, a ne směrem ke svému otci. Obrátil se a vyslal přes rameno pohled k Harrymu, hřejivý jako polibek.

„Harry ne," odpověděl s železnou jistotou. „Je můj přítel."

Ani když promluvil jeho otec, nepodíval se Draco pryč. Pořád ještě vypadal nezdravě šokem a strachem, ale v očích měl důvěru tvrdou jako ocel.

Teď bylo načase _něco_ říct, obvinit Dracova otce, i když to nikdy dřív neudělal, říct, že si vážně nikdy nemyslel... Teď byl čas, s Dracem na vážkách, kdy musel Harry promluvit.

Neměl ponětí, co by měl říct.

„Jsi si tím jistý, Draco?" otázal se Lucius. „Slyšel jsem je mluvit. Myslíš, že ti tvůj – přítel Harry Potter řekne, že o tobě nikdy ani na okamžik nepochyboval?"

Otázka zachmuřila Dracův obličej, a když Harry nepromluvil a stále jen zíral s intenzitou modtlitby, důvěra v jeho očích se roztříštila.

„Nikdy jsi nebyl jeden z nich a oni to věděli. Ty jsi jeden z nás. Jsi můj syn. Máš jenom svou rodinu. Nezklam mě, Draco. Pojď sem!"

_Musíš mluvit_, pomyslel si pro sebe Harry zuřivě, ale měl slov příliš plné zuby na to, aby otevřel pusu. Brumbál mluvil, a Lucius, a Narcisa. Nic to nedokazuje. Neznamená to lásku.

Draco tvář od Harryho trochu odvrátil a když to udělal, viděl Harry, jak potemněla. Přes rty mu přeběhl pomalý, chladný úsměv, jako ten na tváři jeho otce a jako ten na Bellatrixině. Vypadal v tom okamžiku jako dokonalý plod jejich čisté krve, zrcadlo nastavené jeho předkům.

„Už jdu, otče," řekl a přešel těch pár kroků po bok svého otce.

„Jak nesmírně dojemné," poznamenal Voldemort. „A teď, pokud se ještě nějaký můj další Smrtijed nechystá předvést dramatické opětovné rodinné shledání, bychom snad mohli přejít k věci?"

Harry stále pozoroval Draca. Oči měl sklopené, jako okenice, které někdo silně zabouchl přes okna, a stál se svojí rodinou. Jediná stopa po výrazu v jeho tváři byla nenávistná.

Byl zrazován znovu a znovu, a Harry ho znal natolik, pokud vůbec, že věděl, že to v sobě dusil a uvnitř pěnil zuřivostí a čekal, až po něčem vystartuje. Draco nikdy nebyl dobrý v dlouhodobém skrývání něčeho. Harry ho sledoval, a Draco oči zvedl. Nevypadal, že by byl připravený Harrymu odpustit za to, že o něm pochybuje. Vypadal bezradně, rozervaně a připravený zabíjet.

Harry se setkal s jeho upřeným pohledem a proběhlo jím prudké zachvění. _Já tě znám._

„Držel jsem se toho kusu dřeva hodiny, než mě zachránili," poznamenal Draco vzpomínavě.

Dokonce i Voldemort na něj pohlédl, když promluvil, neschopen uvěřit tomu, že si vybral tuhle chvíli pro to, aby si začal stěžovat. Přes Luciusovo rameno byly Dracovy oči pořád ještě upřené do těch Harryho.

Harry udělal opatrný krok vpřed. Nikdo si toho nevšiml.

„Křičel jsem po tobě, dokud jsem neztratil hlas. Myslel jsem si... že jelikož jsi mrtvej, já jsem možná mrtvej taky, a tohle bylo peklo."

Harry udělal další krok dopředu. Voldemortovy oči se na srdce zastavující okamžik zúžily, a potom se obrátily ke zvuku Luciusova popuzeného vyštěknutí.

„O co ti _jde_, Draco?"

Další krok, s Dracovýma očima přimhouřenýma jeho směrem, ale už nikoho dalšího. Další krok blíž.

_Harry, opovaž se!_

Ale někdo musí.

_To by je všechny mohlo zabít._

V Dracově tváři se objevila emoce, do běla rozžhavený cit, který mohla být láska nebo nenávist nebo čirá úleva z toho, že konečně může jednat.

„Jdi se bodnout, tati," řekl a praštil svého otce do obličeje.

Lucius padl k nohám Pána zla, který skoro ztratil rovnováhu, a Draco stál nad ním a vypadal připravený ho praštit znovu. Smrtijedi se hrnuli ke svému mistrovi v neuspořádaném přívalu.

Byl to jenom okamžik.

Zvolil sis a využil šanci.

Harry skočil kupředu a mrštil s koulí Captus dolů z podstavce a přímo na podlahu. Rozletěla se na tisíc kousků.

* * *

><p>Použili na ni matoucí kouzlo. Na tolik si Ginny vzpomínala, vzpomínala si na seznam symptomů, který jí ukázala matka. Tohle by na tebe mohli zkoušet cizí lidé, takhle se budeš cítit, musíš se pokusit myslet jasně, musíš se chránit!<p>

Zkrátka tak jako mudlovské matky učí svoje děti nelézt do auta cizincům. Až na to, že ona nebyla schopná se sama uchránit.

Viděla – ani ve snu by ji nenapadlo, že je v nebezpečí, a potom...

Ale všechno ostatní, na co si myslela, že si vzpomíná, nebylo možné. Její mlhou zahalená hrůza byla dílem zakletí, a jejich situace. Nemohla sama sobě dovolit, aby se ztratila v hrůzostrašných snech. Ne když byl Dean vždy vedle ní a potřeboval její pomoc. Byl matoucím kouzlem a tím, co se jim přihodilo, dezorientovaný víc než ona, a to ji taky přimělo pomyslet na matku.

Čarodějové z mudlovských rodin byli v dětství chráněni nedostatkem magie. Jejich instinkty nebyly stejné, jejich životy byly nedotčené stínem Pána zla. Jedna jejich část nikdy neuvěří tomu, že jsou v nebezpečí.

To ji naplnilo něhou a i přes strach ho držela za ruku a šeptala nesmyslná slova útěchy. Odpověděl jí stejně, a jak dny míjely, udržovali konverzaci, která nic neznamenala.

Byla taková tma, a čas plynul v nekonečném zmatku. Pokoušet se myslet bylo jako pokoušet se pohybovat pod vodou, a ostatní vězni byli všichni skoro stejně bezmocní jako Dean. Myslela si, že párkrát zaslechla, jak nějaké děvče šeptá k nějakým dětem, hlasem naštvaným a vytrvalým, ale většinou byli lidé zticha, vyhaslí od zoufalství a zmatenosti pramenící z kouzla.

Byla pod vlivem matoucího kouzla, a teď byla uvězněná. To bylo všechno, co věděla.

Jediné co kromě zmatku a náklonnosti cítila bylo, že je někdo pozoruje. Existoval další důvod pro to, že se všichni krčili ve tmě a polotichu: všichni cítili, jak je sledují zlomyslné oči, jako by byli domácí zvířata držená v zajetí, aby je někdo mohl pozorovat.

Byli jako zlaté rybky v akváriu, a vězení bylo celý jejich svět.

A potom byl ten svět roztříštěn. Cítila, jak se kolem ní rozpadl, zároveň s posledními účinky matoucího kouzla, a uvnitř ní se prudce vzedmul strach. Cítila, jak se svět rozbíjí, a střepy takové zkázy je určitě mohou všechny zabít.

Ginny pevně držela Deanovu ruku a svírala ji, jako kdyby se svoboda stala nepřátelskou atmosférou, a jak si její oči zvykly, uviděla, kde se teď nacházejí.

Všude tu byli Smrtijedi, někteří na podlaze mezi nimi, jako kdyby explodovali do jejich řad. Ginny viděla Hermionu a Rona, o kterých si byla naprosto jistá, že nebyli uneseni, a bývala by se za nimi rozběhla, kdyby se nemusela držet Deana. Viděla Voldemorta, který vypadal přesně jako strašák, tak jak ho popisovali její bratři, když byla malá, a vůbec ne jako Tom Raddle.

Harry Potter stál u prázdného podstavce, se sklem a tekutinou všude okolo sebe. Ginny zírala na kousíčky u jeho nohou. Oni všichni přišli odtud, pomyslela si ohromeně, a potom byla ohromená ještě víc tím, že její okamžitá reakce na to, že ho vidí, nebyla úleva. Tvář měl bledou a zachmuřenou a připravenou zabíjet; už nevypadal jako chlapec hrdina.

Draco Malfoy stál vedle Voldemorta a vedle Lestrangeových. Jeho otec –_ jeho otec?_ - vypadal jako jeden z těch, které srazili na podlahu vězni explodovaní do místnosti, ale vypadalo to, jako kdyby si Malfoy zvolil svou stranu.

Jak se místnost pomalu začala uspořádávat podle stran, Ginny viděla, že zajatí Zmijozelové dospěli ke stejnému závěru. Zděšené ticho viselo nad nimi všemi a zatímco si všichni ostatní volili strany, oni stáli uprostřed místnosti.

Někteří z nich hledali nápovědu u Malfoye, ale ten hleděl dolů na svého otce. Někteří z nich zjevně pod černými kápěmi rozeznali tváře členů rodiny.

Tiché váháni trvalo jen pár okamžiků, ale v dobách jako tahle okamžiky ztěžkly závažností a ubíhaly pomalu.

Jedna dívka se zvedla z podlahy. Ginny poznala její černé vlasy a její obličej: byla to Pansy Parkinsonová.

„Mně je to jedno," řekla, a Ginny si s šokem uvědomila, že ten vytrvalý hlas mluvící v jejich malém vězení na děti, patřil Pansy. Podívala se na Malfoye, a pak na jednoho konkrétního Smrtijeda, a potom pokračovala. Ginny by si nikdy nepomyslela, že uslyší, jak se Zmijozelovi zlomí hlas. „Já nechci-"

Zarazila se s tváří zkroucenou, jako kdyby s nejvyšším úsilím zadržovala slzy, ale kráčela pryč od malého hloučku Zmijozelů na tu stranu místnosti, jež představovala světlou stranu.

Když k nim dorazila, klopýtla, ale Ron vystoupil vpřed a zachytil ji. Ginnin velký bratr držel ruce pevně pod jejími pažemi, dokud se Pansy nepostavila na nohy a nestanula spolu s ostatními tváří v tvář Smrtijedům.

Zmijozelští se začali trousit za ní.

Ti, kteří se drželi zpátky, znovu zaváhali, když Malfoy zvedl oči od svého otce a spatřil je. Ginny viděla, jak mu po tváři přeběhl záchvěv pýchy, když uviděl, kde stojí Pansy, a uvědomila si, že se zmýlila.

Lucius Malfoy se vyškrábal na nohy. Na rtu měl krev, a na okamžik se Ginny hloupě podivila, jak k tomu došlo. Potom se vrhl na svého syna.

To byl počáteční impuls pro chaos.

Všichni prudce přešli od nejistoty k násilí a místnost se znenadání zdála být plná strkajících se těl, a ovzduší naplněné kletbami. Uprostřed Ginny uviděla skupinu Zmijozelů, vedenou kýmsi, o kom se domnívala, že je Blaise Zabini, přímo na Voldemorta – a potom zamžourala a uvědomila si, že si tam jdou pro Malfoye.

Někdo ji popadl za paži a ona měla ve vteřině vytaženou hůlku, ale když vzhlédla, uviděla, že jí zase jednou míří na Rona.

„Ginny," řekl, a urputnost, s jakou řekl její jméno, znamenala, že ji miluje a je vyděšený k smrti, „Jsi hloupá? Musíme bojovat!"

„Budu bojovat!" zakřičela. „Potřebuju dostat Deana do bezpečí, je pořád ještě pod vlivem matoucího kouzla-"

„Ne," odpověděl Dean omámeným hlasem poblíž jejího ucha. „Ne, já jsem v pořádku, můžu pomoct-"

Když promluvil, s potěšením se obrátila a na okamžik se mu zahleděla do projasňujících se očí, než jeden Smrtijed vykřikl „_Mdloby na tebe_!" a on nepadl na podlahu k jejím nohám.

Smrtijed se přibližoval, zrak zaměřený na snadnou kořist třesoucí se dívky a bezvědomého chlapce.

Ginny už začínala být velice unavená z vyděšenosti.

S reflexy zrozenými ze života stráveného s Fredem a Georgem na něho vyslala sulcové zaklínadlo, a když se skoro skácel na Deana, velice silně ho praštila. Svojí hůlkou.

Svalil se na bok a při pádu zavřel oči, a ona se shrbila a napůl si položila Deana do klína, nejlépe jak to jednou paží dovedla, stále se nad ním skláněla a hůlku měla v pohotovosti.

Pomyslela si, že jí Ron možná pomůže, ale když se po něm podívala, klesal pod náporem tří Smrtijedů. Prožila okamžik strachu o něho, ale pak uviděla, že jeden ze Smrtijedů má už na zádech Pansy Parkinsonovou, která ho mlátí přes hlavu hůlkou, a Hermiona se s odhodlaným výrazem v očích blížila k dalšímu.

Tím pádem zůstala bez spojenců. Neměla jinou možnost, než Deana ochránit sama.

Lidé, kteří upadli, byli drceni pod nohama ostatních. Možná, že muže, kterého srazila, právě v tuto chvíli rozšlapávali... ale zasloužil si to, a Dean ne. Je s ní konec, jestli dovolí, aby se mu něco stalo.

Ginny pozvedla hůlku a vypálila z ní každičkou kletbu, která jí přišla na mysl.

Lidé okolo ní křičeli a umírali, byli tu někteří příliš mladí studenti pod matoucím kouzlem. Viděla, jak profesor Lupin vrčel, zatímco chránil osm z nich, a profesora Blacka, jak se smál a srážel k zemi každého, kdo Lupina ohrožoval, když nedával pozor. Kolem Pansy Parkinsonové se shromažďovaly děti, a Ron se držel u nich. Jednou se Ginny podívala dolů a uviděla dva prváky, z nichž jeden se pokoušel krýt Deanovu hlavu, ale ve skutečnosti se oba jenom snažili být blízko ní.

Pomyslela si, že počtem Smrtijedy převyšují, ale příliš mnoho lidí na její straně bylo zmatených, příliš mnoho jich bylo bezradných.

Takže musela pořád bojovat.

Právě přehlédla proklínající Hermionu, která jí stiskla paži, když ji míjela. Hermioniny vlasy kolem její divoké tváře byly jako hemžící se masa.

„Nevidím Harryho!" vykřikla. „Co se s ním _děje_?"

„Nevím a nezajímá mě to," řekla Ginny stručně. Dokonce i v otevřené válce mohla Hermiona vypadat pobouřeně. „Tedy – zajímá, samozřejmě že ano," opravila se Ginny, „ale... nemůžu mu pomoct. _Můžu_ pomoct jim."

Hermiona na ni zazírala, potom přikývla a divoce si protlačovala cestu davem směrem k Harrymu. Ginny jí popřála štěstí.

„Ginny?" uslyšela říct jemně ze země Deana, prodírajícího se zpět k vědomí. Stanula nad ním a čekala na další hrozbu.

„Ano," řekla a byla ráda, že našla svůj hlas stejně neotřesitelný jako svoji hůlku. „Jsem u tebe."

* * *

><p>Když Hermiona spatřila záblesk bíle blonďatých vlasů, srdce jí poskočilo: Harry určitě bude Malfoyovi poblíž.<p>

Jak si probíjela cestu blíž, viděla, že to není pravda. Malfoy a jeho otec se na sebe vrhali. Zajat ve svojí snaze si nejspíš ani nevšiml, že nechal Harryho za sebou.

Někdo musel ochraňovat ty mladší, někdo musel bojovat s Luciusem Malfoyem. Ale někdo se musel dostat k Harrymu. Jestli prohraje, válka je ztracená, copak si to nikdo jiný neuvědomil?

_Kde je Harry?_

„_Nox_," sykla Hermiona a mávla hůlkou před Smrtijedovýma náhle nevidoucíma očima.

Malfoy proti svému otci nepoužíval ani kletby. Oba se váleli, vyměňovali si opravdové údery a prolévali krev, jako kdyby jeden druhého nenáviděli příliš dokonce i na vzdálenost hůlky. Hermiona zaváhala a okamžik se dívala, jestli by mohla proklít Luciuse a mohla si být jistá, že nechtěně nezasáhne Draca.

Potom uviděla, jak se za Draca plíží Petr Pettigrew, a místo toho namířila hůlku tam – jenom aby ho viděla padat k zemi. Nad ním stála Narcisa Malfoyová s vlastní hůlkou pozvednutou.

Řekla, „Neopovažuj se dotknout mého syna."

Lucius Malfoy vyplivl krev dolů na tvář svého syna. „Takže moje rodina je smečka zrádců," začal, když Draco udělal výpad dopředu a nachytal ho nepřipraveného úderem, který ho omráčil.

Potom Draco vstal a řítil se k ní, a Hermiona zamrzla šokem, když namířil hůlku a vykřikl:

„_Incendio_!"

Otočila se právě včas, aby uviděla vzplanout vlasy Bellatrix Lestrangeové, a potom se odvrátila od výkřiků k tlaku Malfoyova ramene proti jejímu.

„Dávej pozor, Grangerová, ty káčo pitomá!" vyštěkl. Ret měl na dvou místech roztržený, obličej pohmožděný a na krku měl červené otisky, jak se ho vlastní otec pokoušel škrtit.

Měla čas zasáhnout pana Lestrange omračovacím kouzlem přes Malfoyovo rameno. Dovolila koutkům úst, aby se zvedly.

„Dávej pozor, Malfoyi, ty hloupej parchante."

Mafoyovy oči zajiskřily a pohly se z jeho ležícího otce na ni, rychlé jako brouci v náhlém přívalu světla. Hermionu ohromilo, když zjistila, že se s ním vedle sebe cítí bezpečněji, jako kdyby byl spojenec stejnou měrou jako kterýkoli Nebelvír.

„Harry by mě zavraždil, kdybych dovolil, aby se ti zkřivil byť jenom vlásek na té tvé huňaté hlavě," zamumlal, a pak se jeho hlas zostřil. „Harry. To je _sám_?"

„Já jsem byla tak trochu zaměstnaná! Do místnosti se nahrnuly stovky lidí!" Zakřičela Hermiona nad zvuky bitvy.

„Musíme se dostat k němu. Půjdeme teď-"

Zachytil výraz Hermioniny tváře dřív, než sám cokoliv uviděl. Na rozhodující okamžik byla při tom pohledu úplně ztuhlá: Narcisa Malfoyová na zemi s krví na světlých vlasech, a Lucius vstávající z podlahy s tváří chladnou a hůlkou mířící na svoje jediné dítě.

Chtěla na Draca zakřičet, ale v krku jí vyschlo a on to viděl, oba to viděli. Šlo prostě o to, jak si v tomto nepatrném zlomku času uvědomila, že už _nebyl_ čas, a Lucius Malfoy byl odhodlaný.

„_Avada kedavra_!"

_On to udělal. Draco je jeho syn a on to_ udělal, křičelo cosi v Hermionině mysli, která chtěla prchat zpátky k jejím rodičům a být v bezpečí, s celou touhle věcí coby noční můrou, a ne sledovat, jak Malfoy zemře přímo před jejíma očima.

Někdo nebezpečí viděl ještě dřív než kterýkoli z nich. Dokonce i když se Hermiona dívala, jistá tím, co uvidí, koutky jejích očí zaznamenaly dva rozměrné obrysy ženoucí se k nim rychleji, než je kdy dřív viděla se pohybovat.

Crabbe dorazil příliš pozdě.

Goyle se nějakým způsobem dostal před Malfoye předtím, než ho zasáhla kletba, a zničehonic jí Malfoy nezemřel před očima. Klečel na zemi vedle Goylea, a Goyle byl mrtvý.

Hermiona si rukou přikryla ústa, aby zastavila svůj křik. Kousla se do dlaně a pokusila se držet hůlku ve střehu, a celý ten čas se dívala na Malfoyovu bílou ztrhanou tvář a směšně si myslela: vypadá tak _mladý_. Dřív si myslela, že nejspíš představuje všechny ty nedobré věci, ale byl pouze mladý a omráčený tím, jak moc mu svět dokáže ublížit, a Gregory Goyle, který tu leží, byl jenom velký chlapec.

Hermioně se chtělo plakat. Setkala se s Crabbeovýma očima a viděla v nich odraz své vlastní hrůzy: a potom znovu pohlédla na Dracovu tvář.

Vstal a zanechal svého mrtvého přítele na podlaze. Výraz na jeho obličeji jí připomněl ten Harryho prve, výraz někoho, kdo prošel ohněm a vyšel z něj jako ocel. Už nevypadal mladě ani lítostivě.

Triumf se z vyčerpané tváře Luciuse Malfoye vytrácel. Nemá energii na to, aby smrtící kletbu vyslal znovu, svitlo Hermioně pomalu. Nemá kouzelnou sílu, nemá moc.

Draco vypadal zoufale a nešťastně, zuřivě a jistě. Nezaváhal, pryč od lásky a od lítosti.

„_Avada kedavra_," řekl na oplátku.

Objevil se výbuch zeleného světla.

Ne dřív, než Lucius Malfoy ležel na zemi, si Hermiona uvědomila, že si nikdy nemyslela, že by Malfoy mohl kletbu, která se nepromíjí, myslet opravdu vážně. Ne s krví a magií, ne dost na to, aby zabil vlastního otce.

Ale myslel ji vážně, a teď už nikdy nemůže sám před sebou předstírat, že nebyl ani jeden okamžik, kdy si víc než cokoli na světě přál, aby byl jeho otec mrvý.

V dalším momentu jako zázrakem vpadl do dveří Fénixův řád, a začal prosekávat cestu mezi Smrtijedy. Snape byl v čele.

Hermiona by nikdy nezapomněla Dracův výraz ve chvíli, kdy si uvědomil, že kdyby čekal o okamžik déle, možná by to býval nemusel udělat.

Přešlápla, rozpolcená mezi strachem a soucitem, a tehdy uslyšeli příšerný praskavý zvuk z opačného konce místnosti, kde Harry s Voldemortem čelili jeden druhému.

Dracovy oči, upřené na jakési chladné vzdálené místo, poskočily zpět k soustředěnosti. Sevřel Crabbeovu paži a prsty mu zbělaly, jak se mu zaryly do kůže.

„Zůstaň tady," nakázal. „Nebudeš se kvůli mně hnát do nebezpečí!" Podíval se na Crabbeovu zamlklou, paličatou tvář a zatřásl s ním. „Ty zůstaneš s _ním_," zavrčel. „Někdo u něho musí zůstat. Nemůžeš dovolit, aby po něm lidi chodili a rozšlapali ho."

„A co tvůj otec?" vyhrkla Hermiona, a potom si chtěla ukousnout vlastní jazyk.

„Zaslouží si to," zavrčel Draco. „Zaslouží si i něco horšího. Musíme jít pomoct Harrymu."

Potom se hluk proměnil ve hřmění a oni si vyměnili pohledy a dali se do běhu, i když si Hermiona byla jistá tím, že teď už Harrymu není pomoci.

* * *

><p>Na konci, stejně jako na začátku, to byli jenom oni dva.<p>

Harry viděl vzpomínku na ten začátek v těch přimhouřených, ostražitých očích, viděl, jak se Voldemortovy prsty ovíjí kolem hůlky s vytrvalými lehkými doteky, jako muž s milenkou, po níž dlouho toužil, a přes trvalou zuřivost pocítil příval čisté podrážděnosti.

Téhle věci bylo dovoleno, aby mu řídila život skoro celý jeho život.

Někdy si říkal, jestli by byl schopný zabít. Teď už věděl, že ano. Zabil Brumbála. Brumbála _miloval_.

Musel to udělat.

Tenhle tvor mu zabil rodiče a unesl mu přátele a způsobil tuhle válku, která ohrožuje všechny, které miluje, a je to škodná. Musí být zničen. Všechno to bylo velice prosté.

Harry svíral svou hůlku a zůstával klidný, a pátral ve tváři před sebou po dalším tahu.

Voldemort vypadal groteskně, uvědomil si na tomhle novém, chladném místě. Prošel krví a povstal z mrtvých, aby se stal touhle věcí, když přitom kdysi býval člověkem, a stál tady a vypadal sám se sebou spokojený. Kde v tom bylo to vítězství?

„Na tohle jsem čekal dlouhý čas," zašeptal Voldemort hlasem tichým a téměř intimním.

„Říkal jsem, že jsi ubohej," řekl Harry.

Mysl měl prázdnou až na tohle jediné nutkání zabít, a to všemi možnými způsoby.

Mělo to být něco jednoduchého. Tak jako matka chránící svoje dítě. Tak jako předtím, kdy Brumbálova hůlka byla prostě mimo dosah.

...a bez oné šance by byl Harry zemřel, protože Brumbál byl příliš mocný, tak jako byl Voldemort teď. Tohle neměla být nějaká hra s rekvizitami a přihlížejícím ředitelem, jako tahání meče z klobouku. Harry téhle drobné věci využil a potom chtěl zavřít oči, ale nemohl, musel zůstat soustředěný, a hleděl mu do očí, zatímco pozvedl hůlku a řekl...

Ve vzduchu byl zvuk smrtící kletby, jako kdyby Harrymu napovídal, a Harry pocítil bodnutí strachu nad tím, koho mohla srazit.

Nebylo jak to zjistit, a smrtící kletba tady fungovat nebude.

Voldemort na ni čekal, a svoji hůlku měl v ruce. Ale byl tu problém, že Voldemort s Harrym svede souboj, a to možná dává Harrymu šanci.

Voldemort čekal, ale Voldemort už čekal roky, aby ho zabil, a muselo se mu to zajídat. Pozvedl hůlku a otevřel rty a Harry, čekající na tenhle okamžik, pozvedl hůlku a promluvil taky.

Potom jejich hůlky zamrzly, magie se chvěla v nehybnosti stejně, jako tomu bylo ve čtvrtém ročníku, a Voldemort stál se svojí magií zaklesnutou do té Harryho a s žádnou další ochranou. Bitva se soustředila doprostřed místnosti, a dokonce i Nagini se plazila a rozdávala uštknutí mezi těly.

Neměl žádnou kouzelnou sílu, a neměl žádné poskoky.

Harry už zabil Brumbála. Tohle _nic_ nebylo.

Pro stroj na zabíjení, kterým teď byla jeho mysl, to bylo najednou velice jasné. Voldemort byl fyzicky zranitelný. Před šestnácti lety bylo jeho tělo zničeno, a jeho nové tělo, vykoupené Harryho krví znamenalo, že je opět z masa a krve.

Cokoliv, co je z masa a krve, se dá zabít, a on byl připravený to udělat. Chtěl to udělat. Znenadání pomyslel na to, jak jsou lidé, které magie pokřivila, zabíjeni v mudlovských příbězích: nikdy pomocí kouzel, vždycky fyzicky. Strčí je do pece, uválí je k smrti v sudu, přiřítí se z nebe a _rozdrtí_ je...

V Harryho myšlenkách se začal rýsovat plán.

Za ním se ozývaly výkřiky, výkřiky a záblesky kleteb, které vytvářely bojiště tam, kde měla být učebna. Lidé umírali. Musel to _hned_ zastavit.

Z Voldemortovy hůlky teď vylétávaly duchové, ale za ty roky zabil dost lidí, takže to byli cizinci, bledí cizinci šeptající slova povzbuzení, která nepotřeboval, lidé, které nemohl zachránit.

Brumbál od něho nikdy nečekal, že se s ním pokusí bojovat. Existovala jedna věc, kterou tihle lidé nechápali.

Paprsek kouzla mezi jejich hůlkami se začínal chvět. Nevydrží.

I Voldemort to viděl, a začal se usmívat, pomalým, strašlivým úsměvem.

„Nějaká poslední slova?"

Nechtěl, aby se jeho poslední myšlenky týkaly Voldemorta. Voldemort za to nestál, a tak namísto toho onen poslední zlomek vteřiny před bolestí a temnotou pomyslel na každého, kdo byl ztracený v té křičící vřavě války. Neměl čas uvažovat o tom, jestli jsou všichni v pořádku, mohl jenom zavolat jejich jména, vzpomenout si, že existují stejně jako Voldemort, a že jsou důležitější.

_Ron, Hermiona, Sirius, Draco._

„Sbohem," řekl Harry. Ve zlomku kontakt přerušil, a namířil hůlku do bodu těsně nad Voldemortovou hlavou. „_Accio_ zeď!"

Nechal celou jižní stěnu Bradavic, aby se sesunula na ně dva.

* * *

><p>Lidé se zastavili, když kolem nich zarachotily kameny, a Hermiona s Dracem už běželi ke zvuku řítící se zdi.<p>

„Podpírací zaklínadla!" zakřičel Lupin na Siriuse a na svět všeobecně, a jak Hermiona a Draco utíkali, Hermiona si uvědomila, že to jsou zaklínadla jejich vlastní strany, co udržuje podlahu, po které se ženou vpřed, a co zabraňuje stropu ve zřícení.

Před nimi byla hromada sutin, a za ní noční obloha. Do trosek Bradavic lhostejně nahlížely hvězdy.

Smrtijedi nevrhali kouzla. Ti, co zůstali naživu, upustili svoje hůlky a chytali se za paže v místech, kde měli Znamení zla, jako kdyby za sebou smrt jejich mistra zanechala bolest. Fénixův řád neztrácející ani chviličku mezi bitvou a zatýkáním, je začal shánět dohromady.

Hermiona si přála být ztracená v pocitu vítězství. Přála si najít Rona, praštit ho do paže a plakat a říct, _On to dokázal, _já věděla, _že to dokáže! _Místo toho běžela vedle Draca Malfoye k hromadě kamenů – ke kamenné mohyle, myslela si pořád, zatímco se její mysl snažila ukrýt před světem – kterou Harry udělal.

Dorazili k ní až příliš brzy. Hermiona viděla ty ohromné kvádry, které dřív držely pohromadě Bradavice, nakupené na dlaždicích, a věděla, že kdokoli pod nimi musí být rozdrcený.

Ach, Bože. Ach, Bože.

Slyšela, jak za nimi někdo hlasitě vykřikl, a poznala hlas Pansy Parkinsonové. Musela najít Goylea, pomyslela si otupěle Hermiona.

Byla tu pouze ta znenadání tichá noc a hromada obrovských, hloupých kamenů. Takhle to nikdy nemělo být.

Natáhla ruku a dotkla se Dracovy paže.

„Dokázal to," zašeptala a najednou potlačovala slzy. „_Věděla_ jsem, že to dokáže!"

Draco jí věnoval chladný pohled.

„Nebuď ještě víc absurdně sentimentální, než máš zapotřebí," ušklíbl se. „Taky jsem věděl, že to dokáže. Teď ho jdeme dostat ven."

Zírala na něho a nechtělo se jí říct očividné, ne když ten ošklivě napjatý klid v jeho tváři zjevně znamenal pokraj zoufalství, ale ostatní se začali shromažďovat za nimi a někdo promluvil.

Byl to Blaise Zabini. „Co, vyhrabat ho, tak abychom ho mohli znovu zakopat?"

„Okamžitě sklapni!" rozkázal Draco a téměř úlevně se s výbuchem divokosti prudce obrátil na Zabiniho. „_Není_ mrtvej!"

„Draco," řekla Hermiona a Draco na ni pohlédl.

Dokonce i když byli obklopení smrtí, viděla, jak jednu jeho část překvapila ta neznámá důvěrnost jeho jména v jejích ústech. Hermioně to bylo jedno. Až příliš ji zaměstnávalo, aby se neslyšela, co říká.

„Myslím... že má pravdu. Tyhle kameny jsou obrovské. Musely mu rozdrtit páteř – musely mu zpřelámat všechny kosti v těle-"

Věděl to, předtím než je na sebe strhnul. Hermiona si přitiskla ruku na ústa, jak se na to snažila nemyslet, snažila se nepředstavovat si, co musel Harry cítit. Byla tak vděčná za Ronovy silné paže, které se kolem ní najednou ovinuly, a Ronovy ruce svírající se kolem jejích. Cítila, jak se třese stejným zděšeným zármutkem.

Draco vypadal krutě. „Mě to nezajímá! Jsme čarodějové, Grangerová, pro případ, že jsi zapomněla. Nezáleží na tom, jestli mu to promáčklo lebku, dokud ho dokážeme vytáhnout včas ven. A teď mi s ním pomoz ven!"

Hermiona se na další bleskový, sladký okamžik zabořila do Ronova objetí, jako kdyby vítězství znamenalo, že může odpočívat. Potom otevřela oči a pohlédla do noci a na raněné a mrtvé, a na Draca Malfoye pokrytého krví a špínou, jak si rozedírá ruce, když se sám pokouší pohnout balvanem.

„Jsme čarodějové," řekla. „Dokážeme to udělat líp."

Všichni začali kameny vznášet. Nejdřív to byli jen Hermiona, Draco, Ron a Pansy Parkinsonová, ale ostatní se začali přidávat. Brzy byla noc naplněná létajícími balvany, některé byly ve spěchu vrženy proti dalším zdem. Tyhle nárazy a šepot raněných byly jediné zvuky, při kterých v tichém, zoufalém spěchu pracovali.

Potom narazili na první tělo. Viselo jako panenka, jako velká černá loutka používaná na večírcích ke strašení dětí, a oni všichni na okamžik zaváhali a neodvažovali se ho dotknout. On měl přijít, když jste zavolali, a nikdy neumíral...

Hermiona byla nenadále rozzuřená sama na sebe za to, že se chová tak hloupě.

Udělala krok vpřed a uvědomila si, že Draco ho udělal v tu samou chvíli taky. Vypadal znepokojeněji, než se ona cítila, ale tvář měl zasmušilou. Za svými zády cítila Rona, a všichni tři společně tu nelidskou, zpřelámanou věc zvedli a odhodili stranou jako smetí.

A tohle byl konec toho strašného čaroděje.

Harry byl pod ním, tvář zkrvavenou. Byl velmi nehybný.

Hermionu naplnila něha, jako když se otevře rána. Nechtěla, aby se jí někdo dotýkal: nechtěla, aby ji Ron utěšoval, nechtěla se už na Harryho dívat. Zase už si rozbil brýle, pomyslela si hloupě. Pořád si rozbíjel brýle.

Plakala. Draco klel v kleče vedle těla – _Harryho_ – a jeho dýchání připomínalo vzlyky, ale oči měl bez slz.

„Sežeňte madame Pomfreyovou," zavrčel na všechny a popadl Harryho paži.

Hermiona vykřikla, když kosti v Harryho paži zakřupaly za skřípavého zvuku něčeho příliš roztříštěného na to, aby se to dalo ještě někdy spojit dohromady.

„Copak nemůžeš projevit trochu úcty?"

„Ne," řekl Draco. „Ne, to neudělám. Není mrtvej, není mrtvej, protože to říkám! K čertu s tebou, Harry, otevři oči!"

Tohle nebylo ani trochu jako vítězství, tak jak si ho Hermiona představovala, s jejich hradem napůl v troskách a lidmi stále ještě umírajícími kolem nich.

Nestal se žádný zázrak. Harry oči neotevřel.

Ale když madame Pomfreyová odstrčila plačící Hermionu a klejícího Draca, zaujala Dracovo místo u Harryho boku a krátce přitiskla dva prsty na Harryho krk, řekla, že cítí puls.


	23. Epilog

**Epilog**

_Here is what I know now_

_My salvation lies in your love_

Harry otevřel oči.

Zamrkal a pokusil se zaostřit. Přes okna ošetřovny uviděl, že je šedé oblačné ráno. Vypadalo to, že sluneční světlo se ani nesnaží jím proniknout a dopadlo na jeho postel jen velice krátce. Cítil se, jako by mu někdo drtil kosti v hmoždíři.

Draco seděl v křesle vedle jeho postele, nakláněl se dopředu a pozoroval ho světlýma očima. Harrymu trochu připomněl supa, sedícího shrbeně na stromě a s pronikavou trpělivostí čekajícího na to, až jeho nastávající potrava zemře.

Harry se na něho usmál nejlíp, jak to dokázal, a napětí z Dracových ramenou opadlo.

„Draco," řekl Harry zkoušeje svůj hlas a zjistil, že je nakřáplý, ale pořád ještě funguje. „Co se stalo?"

„No, vážně nevím, jak ti to říct, Harry, ale potom, co jsi zabil Voldemorta, ujal se vedení Petr Pettigrew a všechny si získal. Ponechal nás naživu, abychom byli jeho krutými chlapeckými otroky."

Harry se opatrně zasmál, i když měl hrozné tušení, že mu to znovu zláme žebra. Dracova tvář ještě víc zjemněla, vyhlazujíc vrásky trápení a starostí, dokud nevypadal téměř normálně, povědomě a milovaně.

„Jak se cítíš?" zeptal se, a bez nepřátelství a humoru znělo jeho unavené protahování slov skoro laskavě.

Harry se s velkou opatrností nadzvedl a potom se vsedě opřel do polštářů. „Jsem... tak trochu překvapenej, že nejsem mrtvej," odpověděl upřímně. „Čím si myslíš, že to je?"

„Myslíme si, že tě zachránil Voldemort," řekl Draco. „Spadl na tebe, a ten chlap byl přes dva metry vysokej s nadměrně velkou hlavou. Jeho tělo tě ochránilo před tím nejhorším. Prosím, neumři z té ironie, Harry."

Harry jenom zvedl obočí. Pořád ještě se snažil testovat všechny kosti ve svém těle, které pořád trvaly na tom, že byly zlomené a že jejich zhojení je bezvýznamná iluze mající sklon pominout, jestliže Harry udělá jakékoli náhlé pohyby. Jestli byl ochráněný před tím nehorším, pak to nejhorší muselo...

Někoho rozmačkat k smrti.

_Ano_, vzpomněl si Harry. _Udělal jsem to_.

Dobře. Bylo potřeba to udělat.

„Kdo – kdo další umřel?" zeptal se a hrozil se odpovědi.

„Weasley a Grangerová jsou v pořádku," řekl Draco okamžitě. „Stejnětak profesor Black a profesor Lupin."

Na okamžik byla úleva to jediné, co cítil, než si vzpomněl, že tentokrát nebyla v nebezpečí malá skupinka: že tentokrát to byla válka.

„Kdo umřel?"

„Parvati Patilová a Levandule Brownová," odpověděl Draco prázdně. „Natalie McDonaldová – myslíme si, že ona a Malcolm Baddock se pokoušeli chránit jeden druhýho. Ani jeden z nich neuspěl. Nevím, které další Nebelvíry znáš."

„Řekni mi všechna jména," řekl Harry.

Chladnou útěchu hledal v pomyšlení na to, že tohle bude poslední seznam lidí, které nedokázal zachránit.

Draco mu vyhověl, bezvýrazným hlasem, jako kdyby si seznam už zapamatoval. Harry poslouchal a zachytával mez cizinci, které nemohl zachránit, jména, která znal. Lidé ze školy. Lidé z Fénixova řádu.

„Počkat," řekl. „Cože? Fénixův řád? Jak ti se tam dostali?"

„Och, byl to zázrak, objevili se tam za pět minut dvanáct, je to znamení shůry," odpověděl Draco lehkovážně. Po Harryho extrémně skeptickém pohledu dodal: „A já jsem poslal ze sovince sovu Snapeovi, když jsme se rozdělili. Já... nikdo neměl vědět, kam odešel, vyslal zaklínadla tak, aby ho nikdo nenašel, ale dal mi adresu a já jsem mu dal slovo, že to nikdy nikomu neprozradím. Takže – jsem ti lhal o tom dopisu, co jsem psal, a lhal jsem ti ohledně toho, proč jsem se chtěl rozdělit. Bylo to pitomý. Měl jsi pravdu, žes o mně pochyboval."

Harry se neptal, jak Draco věděl, že ho Harry kvůli tomu dopisu podezíral. Měl podezření, že Draco přemýšlel nad všemi důvody, které Harry mohl mít, aby mu nedůvěřoval, stejně jako se učil zpaměti seznamy mrtvých.

„Ne, neměl," řekl a rozpačitě se natáhl po Dracově ruce.

Draco rukou mírně uhnul a vrátil se ke čtení svého neviditelného seznamu. Harry nechal svoji ruku klesnout.

Ernie McMillan. Nymphadora Tonksová. Millicent Bulstrodeová.

„Je Pansy-?" zeptal se, když Draco udělal ve zdánlivě nekonečném seznamu pauzu, a potom větu nedokončil. Když mohlo být po smrti tolik lidí, měl Harry pocit, jako kdyby se vyřčením ta slova mohla stát pravdou.

Ale Draco řekl, „Je v pořádku. Bude dojatá tvým zájmem, i když se obávám, že v tuhle chvíli nic nesrazí Weasleyho z čela jejího Seznamu nejpřijatelnějších Nebelvírů. Očividně schytala ránu do hlavy a je to neléčitelný."

„Ron? Vážně?" zeptal se Harry a zamrkal.

„Nedělej si starosti. Neřekl bych, že se chystá způsobit rozchod Grangerové a Weasleyho, obzvlášť když vezmu v úvahu skutečnost, že zvažovala, jestli by se neměla nechat od toho svýho mrzimorskýho drsňáka zbouchnout, aby se vyhnula OVCE."

„OVCE?" odpověděl Harry. „Pořád ještě budeme skládat OVCE?"

Byl příliš unavený na to, aby v sobě sebral nějaké opravdové pobouření, ale měl pocit, že je to stejně úplně jedno.

„Strávíme celý léto ve škole, abychom je mohli dělat," potvrdil Draco. „Grangerová je nechutně spokojená. Ze všeho viním našeho novýho ředitele."

Harrymu začínalo bušit v hlavě, jako kdyby se tahle nová informace pokoušela vyrazit dveře, aby se mu dostala do mysli.

„Kdo je náš novej ředitel?"

Draco zvedl jedno obočí. „Profesor Lupin."

„Aha," řekl Harry, a potom se slabou, narůstající radostí: „Aha. Dobře."

„Myslel jsem, že budeš rád. Já to samozřejmě považuju za skandál. Měl to být profesor Snape. Při nejmenším by mohl dostat místo obrany proti černé magii, když je teď Brumbál mrtvej."

Bylo to, jako kdyby v Harryho mysli někdo roztahoval a zatahoval rolety. Roztáhl je, a on viděl tuhle milosrdně klidnou ošetřovnu a zatáhl je, a neviděl nic než vzpomínku na tu noc, kdy Brumbál...

„Takže to víš," řekl pomalu.

„Vím, že je mrtvej," odpověděl Draco. „Znám očistný zaklínadlo, který vyvolá záznam zaklínadel, který jsi vyslal ze své hůlky. Naučil mě ho Snape. Příjde velice vhod."

Vytáhl Harryho hůlku z poutka na opasku svých džínů a Harry ji po chvilce přijal.

„Všichni unesení lidé byli pod vlivem matoucího kouzla," pokračoval Draco. „Nikdo si není tak docela jistej tím, co viděl. Nikdo by ti nevěřil. Já jsem ho nepodezíral – a to jsem ho nikdy neměl rád, a podezíral jsem _každýho_. Zemřel v bitvě. To je jediný, co musíme říkat."

Harry si odkašlal a vyložil Dracovi celou pravdu, protože Draco to naprosto pochopí.

„Zabil jsem ho," řekl. „Musel jsem."

Draco přikývl, uvolněně přijal zlost, která by kohokoli jiného přiměla ucouvnout. Cosi narušilo klid jeho tváře, ale ta emoce pominula příliš rychle na to, aby ji Harry rozpoznal.

„Zabil jsem svýho otce," řekl Draco na oplátku. „Chtěl jsem."

Harry chtěl něco říct. To, že je rád, že je Lucius mrtvý, mu nepřipadalo vhodné, a ticho se protahovalo, utahovalo se jako napjatá struna na hudebním nástroji, dokud nebylo potřeba zvuku značícímu jeho přetržení.

Udělal ho Draco. „Zabil Goylea," pokračoval a hlas se mu zlomil. „Měl v úmyslu zabít mě, a Goyle se dostal přede mě, a já nevím, proč to udělal!"

„Tvůj otec?"

„Goyle! Nedokážu to pochopit. Je kvůli mně mrtvej a já pořád nechápu, proč to _udělal_!"

Harry nevěděl, jestli to on chápe. Rozhodně nevěděl, jak říct správnou věc, ne když byl Draco vyčerpaný bolestí a zmatkem, a rozzlobeně na něho hleděl v touze po odpovědích.

„Miloval tě," řekl.

Dracovy oči byly bezútěšné.

„Já jsem miloval svýho otce," řekl. „Nemůžu... Nikdy jsem nevěděl, jak milovat kohokoliv jinýho. Když jsem byl mladší, on mě sledoval a cvičil, a já si myslel, že – já nevím, myslel jsem si, že mě bude milovat, když jenom dokážu, aby na mě byl dost pyšnej! Byl to parchant, a byl připravenej se plazit a zabíjet, aby dostal to, co chtěl, a já teď už chápu to zabíjení, ale ať se propadnu, jestli někdy pochopím plazení. On mě nikdy nemohl milovat, a Goyle pro mě umřel, a já to měl všechno špatně."

Harry natáhl ruku, aby si ověřil náhlou teorii, a znovu viděl, jak Draco svojí rukou uhnul pryč.

„Teď toho chápeš víc."

„Pořád jsem tím, kým jsem," řekl Draco. Vypadal přepadle a utrápeně, jako by sám sebe týral a byl při tom neobyčeně krutý, jako by mu v uších stále zvonil hlas jeho otce. „Byl bych se stal Smrtijedem, kdyby neodešel. Udělal bych to, abych si u něho získal trochu uznání. Šel bych po té cestě a myslel bych si, že on to ví nejlíp, a v době, kdy bych si uvědomil opak, by už bylo příliš pozdě. Pořád nevím, jak to dělat správně. Pořád neznám žádný z těch slov.

Můj přítel pro mě umřel, protože jsem sám sobě navykládal pitomý, ubohý lži o svým otci a nezabil jsem ho v momentě, kdy jsem ho uviděl, a ani nevím, proč by pro mě někdo něco takovýho dělal!"

Draco uhnul očima a pokusil se znovu nabýt klid. „Nechci ti tady hrát drama o třech aktech, když jsi pořád ještě hospitalizovanej," řekl po chvilce. „Jenom jsem ti chtěl říct, proč... víš. Proč by to nefungovalo."

Nastalo ticho. Harry počkal, dokud mu Draco nevěnoval opatrný pohled, a potom se na něho zlostně zadíval.

„Proč vykládáš takový naprostý hovadiny?" vyptával se.

* * *

><p>Hermiona otevřela dveře kvůli jejich pravidelné hodinové kontrole Harryho a uviděla Harryho a Draca uprostřed toho, co se jevilo jako intenzivní konverzace. Její první myšlenka byla, že Draca omráčí a strčí ho někam do kouta, kde bude přemýšlet o tom, jak příšerný nápad je obtěžovat nemohoucí.<p>

Její druhá myšlenka byla zavřít dveře tak diskrétně, jak je to možné, a opřít se o ně zády.

Ron na ni zíral.

„Proč nejdeme dovnitř?"

„Cože? Nic! Nic se neděje. Pojďme se projít!" navrhla Hermiona rozzářeně.

Ron si ji pochybovačně měřil. „Myslím, že chci jít dovnitř," řekl tónem, který naznačoval, že paní Weasleyová nevychovala hlupáka.

„Nemůžeš! Ehm, tedy, Harry je vhůru!"

„A?" řekl Ron. „To je dobrá zpráva. Vycházíme spolu docela dobře, když je při vědomí, pamatuješ?"

„Dobrá, Rone, poslouchej mě: nezačni vyvádět."

„Vyvádět?" vykřik Ron. „Nechystám se začít vyvádět. Proč?" Jeho hlas byl s každým dalším slovem hlasitější. „Kvůli čemu bych měl začít vyvádět?"

Hermiona se zhluboka nadechla. „Ničemu," odpověděla. „Mně samotné se to taky nelíbilo – no, pořád si nejsem jistá, jestli se mi to líbí, ale Harry to myslí vážně a není to tak špatné, jak jsem si myslela. Mají svůj zvláštní způsob, jak spolu vychází, který, zdá se, funguje, a teď jsem si alespoň jistá, že-"

„Hermiono, jestli se mi pokoušíš říct, že Harry má tam vevnitř soukromou chvilku, stačilo to říct."

Chodba před ošetřovnou nebyla dost velká na to, aby pojala celé Hermionino překvapení. Zato Ron vypadal lehce samolibě.

„Přišel jsem na to. Nejsem blbej, víš."

Nevypadalo to, že by Hermiona dokázala zavřít pusu. Visela nepoužitelně otevřená dokořán. „Přišel?"

„No, Harry řekl, že někoho má a po tom jsem si pomyslel, že je to docela očividný."

„Já – já bych řekla, že..."

„A myslím si, že máš pravdu," pokračoval Ron bezstarostně. „Mohlo by to být horší."

„Myslíš?" Hermioně vytanula příšerná myšlenka, že třeba uvažuje o Snapeovi.

„Nejsem ze Zmijozelů zrovna nadšenej, ale, no, řekl bych, že když sis vybrala správnou stranu, tak nesejde na tom, k jaké patříš koleji. Tak jako tak, celý měsíce Harry polovinu času tábořil ve zmijozelským sklepení." Obdařil ji drobným, provokativním úsměvem. „Nepotřebuješ být génius, aby sis to poskládala dohromady, víš."

„No... no, ne, jistěže ne," odpověděla Hermiona a byla schopná znovu převzít kontrolu nad obličejovými svaly dost na to, aby mu věnovala souhlasný úsměv. „Chováš se velice rozumně, Rone. Musím říct, že bych to nečekala."

Stáhl si dolů roztřepené rukávy svého svetru, což, jak si pomyslela, se u Rona Weasleyho rovnalo fintění.

„Jsem tolerantní, takovej jsem," informoval ji. „A potom, vážně, mám ji docela rád. Potřebuje si najít jiný kamarády, samozřejmě, ale Harry se s Malfoyem kamarádí taky, takže jemu to vadit nebude."

Okamžik trvalo, než jí to došlo.

„Promiň?" řekla Hermiona. „_Co_ jsi říkal? Ona – o kom to mluvíš?"

Ron na ni zamrkal. „O Pansy Parkinsonové, samozřejmě. Ona je jediná holka v té skupině zmijozelských, se kterou se Harry potloukal, ne?"

V rozmezí dvou minut přišla Hermiona na stovku vět, které začínaly: _To je naprostá pravda, Rone,_ ale...

„Bereš moje jméno nadarmo, Weasley?" zeptal se veselý hlas, a Hermiona pozvedla zděšené oči ze svého intenzivního hloubání u podlahy k Pansy Parkinsonové, která přicházela chodbou.

Upřímně, Hermiona měla radši Draca. Draco alespoň jednou za čas rozluštil nějakou knihu, a neoblékal se do pohoršujících sukní.

Zatímco Hermiona bojovala s ohavnými vidinami Draca Malfoye v pohoršující sukni, zaslechla Pansy Parkinsonovou navázat zjevně přátelský rozhovor s _jejím_ přítelem. Jedna část její mysli poukázala na to, že Ron říkal, že ji má docela rád. Nestyda.

„Nesu čokolády," informovala ho Pansy. „Ani jsem skoro žádný nesnědla. Viděla jsem, hm... holku Weasleyovou a Patilovou, jak vozí jejich raněný kolem jezera při jakési oslavě lásky pro naše válečný hrdiny, a napadlo mě, že teď je vhodnej čas nakrmit toho nablblýho hňupa."

„Ty víš, že je Harry vzhůru?" zeptal se Ron.

„_Je_?" zeptala se Pansy. Zamyšleně se odmlčela. „Tak to jsou tam vevnitř nejspíš zaměstnaní. Asi budu tohle muset sníst sama."

Odhodila víko. Hermiona si všimla, že Ron vypadá ještě zmateněji než předtím.

Takže Seamus a Dean už jsou zase vzhůru a chodí ven. Byli poslední z těch ošklivě poraněných, kromě Harryho. Seamus byl nucen si nechat znovu vyrůst kosti v obou nohou, a Dean se dva dny v posteli dostával přes následky Cruciatu. Ginny spala vedle jeho postele na ošetřovně na svém plášti.

Snad by Seamus mohl trošku utěšit Padmu. Byla tak tichá od doby, co...

Hermiona odtrhla mysl od myšlenek na Parvati a znovu pomyslela na Seamuse a Deana. Chodili, a Harry byl vzhůru. To bylo víc, než v co mohli před méně než týdnem doufat.

Hojí se. Všichni se zotaví.

Cítila, že má všechny ráda, dokonce i Pansy Parkinsonovou, která, jak se zdálo, si zrovna Rona dobírala se svojí krabicí čokoládových bonbónů.

„On žádný nechce," vložila se do toho rázně.

„Správně," řekl Ron a zíral na ně toužebným pohledem. „Nechci ani jeden."

Pansy postřehla Hermionin tón. „Bez obav," řekla a zněla zlomyslně pobaveně a tedy dost jako Draco. „Jsem docela spokojená se svým Mrzimorem."

„Zachariášem Smithem?"

Pansy si vybrala další bonbón. „Jasně, co už."

Ronova mysl, krátce rozptýlená čokoládou, změnila směr zpátky k jeho původnímu problému. Hermiona věděla, že tohle příjde.

„Počkat," řekl. „Když ty jsi tady-" Pansy se usmála a připila mu svou bonboniérou - „Ano, ale když ty jsi tady... tak kdo je tam vevnitř s Harrym?"

Hermiona se znovu prudce rozplácla na dveře.

„Nechoď tam!"

„Běž," pobídla ho Pansy, a pak vypadala, že ji zasáhlo bodnutí svědomí. Napřáhla ruku se svojí bonboniérou. „Napřed si radši vezmi čokoládu," dodala laskavě. „Vezmi si jednu z těch, co jsou plněný alkoholem. Myslím, že to budeš potřebovat."

* * *

><p>„Co prosím?" řekl Draco s otřesnou a ledovou zdvořilostí.<p>

Harry na něho pohlédl, a neměl žádná správná slova. Nicméně si byl jistý.

„Máš pravdu, jsi pitomej," řekl.

„Ty jsi romantik, to je tvůj problém," poznamenal suše Draco.

„Tak jsi miloval svýho tátu. To většina lidí, a on byl parchant, a tys udělal správnou věc. Nezáleží na tom, co si myslíš, že bys udělal, kdyby byly věci jinak. Udělal jsi správnou věc."

Draco vypadal, jako by ho odpověď už pálila na rtech, ale nikdy nedostal šanci ji přednést. Madame Pomfreyová dodala kouzlu šedivé ošetřovny závěrečný tah tím, že vyšla ze své ordinace s nádržkou zapáchající tekutiny.

„Kde je ten Dean Thomas? Znovu už svůj posilňovací lektvar nevynechá," prohlásil rázně. Věnovala Harrymu zkoumavý pohled, a sdělila mu svoje lékařské mínění. „Jste vzhůru."

„Ehm, ano."

„Taky dobře," řekla závažně madame Pomfreyová. „Teď snad pan Malfoy půjde do svojí _vlastní_ postele a trochu se _prospí_. Omluvte mě."

Opustila místnost, odhodlaná posilnit Deana jakýmikoli nutnými prostředky. Slyšeli, jak vynadala nějakým studentům za to, že se potloukají kolem ošetřovny, a dveře se s prásknutím zabouchly.

Draco byl trošku narůžovělý.

„Sotva jsem sem na chvilku zaskočil na cestě někam úplně jinam. Pravdou je, že tohle je moje první návštěva," ujistil Harryho. „Ta ženská je šílená. Celej den tvrdne ve své ordinaci a míchá svoje sirupy a lektvary a podobně... To ty výpary," dodal nevrle. „Rozpouští mozek. Přestaň se usmívat."

Harry nepřestal. Byl to jen malý úsměv, všechno, co si mohl dovolit, když se mu seznam lidí, které nedokázal zachránit, neustále opakoval v mysli. Ale právě znovu získal ten pocit, který měl těsně před onou nocí plnou smrti, že jednoho dne bude směšně šťastný.

Teď byl čas, všechen čas na světě. Přetrvávající hrůza nezůstane navždy. Může se k tomu dopracovat.

Uvědomil si, že částečnou příčinou toho, že je obloha tak temná, je, že ve vzduchu za oknem levitují obrovské balvany. Najednou se ozval hluk, jako... když si někdo hraje na narážející autíčka s obrovskými žulovými bloky.

„Dávej pozor, co děláš, Blacku!" vyštěkl zezdola Snapeův nezaměnitelný hlas.

„Kdo říká, že to byla _nehoda_?" zakrákal Sirius. „Zase jsem tě dostal!"

Spokojenost se přes Harryho převalila jako vlna teplé vody, když si uvědomil, co dělají.

Bradavice budou obnoveny. Znovu je staví.

„Každopádně tady někdo musí zůstat a zajistit, aby nevinné děti nechtěně nezahlédly tvoje pyžamo!" prohlásil Draco ve stylu někoho, kdo vynáší svůj karetní trumf. „Myslel jsem, že jsem všechny tyhle věci ve tvým šatníku spálil, ale ne, objeví se Grangerová s touhle – touhle obludností, a prohlašuje, že je to tvoje oblíbený. Řval jsem a pokusil jsem se ho strhat, ale Grangerová si to úplně špatně vyložila."

Harry shlédl na svoje pyžamo a vzpomněl si, jak ho ukrýval pod polštářem, aby ho uchránil před ohnivým osudem. To bylo – Bože, zdálo se, jako by to bylo před léty.

Některé věci se nezměnily.

„Tohle nevezmeš zpátky," řekl náhle. „Nedovolím ti to. Jsi sakra můj."

Draco na něho zíral. „Řekni mi, že ti nemusím vysvětlovat, že – to, co jsem řekl ve vlaku nebyla opravdová nabídka k sňatku. Řekni to, Harry."

„Ve vlaku jsi neřekl vážně nic, víš."

„To já nikdy. Říkal jsem ti to," řekl Draco. „Neznám ta slova."

„Na tom nesejde. Já chápu, jak jsi to myslel," řekl Harry. „A myslel jsi to vážně. Jediná věc, která je teď jinak je, že se nechystáme umřít. Bojíš se?"

„Viděl jsi, jak jsem selhal," řekl mu Draco s posměšným zkroucením úsměvu po svém otci. „To je něco, co dělám vážně dobře. Moje selhání jsou _velkolepá_."

„Já to risknu."

Draco si ho měřil, jako kdyby byl divoké zvíře, co uniklo z klece. „Změníš názor."

Harry si povšiml toho, že neřekl nic o tom, že _on_ změní názor.

„Draco Malfoyi, ty hloupej pitomče. Ty máš takový štěstí, že já jsem ještě víc tvrdohlavej než ty."

Chytil se sloupku postele a vytáhl se vzhůru, a jeho záda vydala tichý, protáhlý výkřik agónie. Draco vyskočil z křesla a hlas měl najednou ostrý obavami.

„Harry, přestaň s tím! Museli jsme ti nechat znovu narůst skoro každou kost v těle – Harry, ublížíš si!"

Každičká kost v Harryho těle usilovně křičela na souhlas. Harry se zašklebil, když narazil chodidly na zem, a pak se pokusil unést svou vlastní váhu. Šlo to, jen tak tak.

Draco stál a nejistě se na něho díval. Harry předpokládal, že je rozpolcený mezi logikou, která mu říká, aby se Harryho nedotýkal, a naštvaným popudem hodit ho zpátky na postel.

Draco bohužel nedal volný průchod svým popudům. Harry udělal krok směrem k němu, a potom se zadrhl kvůli směsici bolesti a nenadálé, opravdové pochyby. Je si jistý, ale... co když...?

„Kde mám brýle?" vyptával se. Když bude vidět, bude si možná jistý.

Jistota se přes něho přelila, hřejivá a objímající jako spokojenost, když Draco najednou promluvil rozhodnějším tónem.

„Nepotřebuješ brýle," řekl. „Příjdu blíž."

Vstoupil do Harryho osobního prostoru, tak blízko, že Harry ucítil, jak se mu v hrudi zadrhnul dech. Ruce měl zdvižené v odevzdaném gestu, nepatrný kousek od Harryho pokožky.

Harry dal Dracovy ruce na boky a přitáhl ho o ten mimořádný kousíček blíž. Stání na nohou vysílalo do celého jeho těla tupou bolest, ale dlaně tiskl k horké lince kůže mezi Dracovými džínsy a tričkem, a na své tváři cítil Dracův dech. Tak nějak to za to stálo.

„S Goylem to nebyla tvoje chyba," řekl jemně. „Je to – Bože, je to zlý, ale nebyla to tvoje chyba. Já jsem taky někomu až moc důvěřoval, ale nehodlám přestat důvěřovat všem. Nemůžu – ty idiote, myslíš, že jsi jedinej, kdo je špatnej v říkání věcí? Já jsem vyrostl v přístěnku pod schody, nemohl bych – já nechci nikoho normálního."

Byl si jistý, že Draco zvedá nad tímhle podivně vysloveným komplimentem obočí, ale dokonce i bolest se ztrácela do pozadí jeho mysli, když se Draco nadechl, pomalu, a pak najednou popadl Harryho pevně za ramena. Držel ho příliš drsně. Harrymu se to líbilo.

Draco srovnal svoji tvář s Harryho a přejel svými ústy přes jeho v nenadálém, pomalém polibku. Harryho sevření na jeho bocích bylo najednou majetnické: teď si byl jistý.

„Je toho víc," vydechl Draco při polibku. „Jsem nechutnej. Je mi trapně, že sám sebe znám."

„Co ještě?" dolézal Harry. Měl v hrudi pocit jakési plnosti a tepla: krev mu bušila naléhavou potřebou jednat, a přitom byl spokojený, když tu mohl jenom stát a sledovat Draca tápajícího po slovech.

„Já," řekl Draco. „Já, je tu něco, co bych měl – líbí se mi ten tvůj přihlouplej způsob oblíkání. Dokonce se mi líbí i to, jak máš pořád hrozný vlasy. Harry, já jsem strašně chorej chlap."

Harry se odtáhl o centimetr dozadu, jak mu svitlo uvědomění toho, co Draco vlastně říká.

„Ty mě máš rád," řekl a skoro se rozesmál.

Draco vypadal zahanbeně. „To bylo docela očividný."

„Jo, naprosto. Jak jsem mohl být tak slepej? Bylo tak očividný, že 'nemluv na mě, nesahej na mě, nedívej se na mě' znamenalo 'Pojď ke mně, já tě chci.'"

Harry se možná trošku pochechtával. Draco byl čím dál víc růžový.

„Zmlkni. Vrať se do postele," zamumlal. „Myslel jsem, žes do mě byl blázen. Kde je pochlebování? Kde je zbožňování? Myslel jsem, že budu tvoje _alabastrová modla_-"

Draco ho znovu políbil, dost možná aby mu zabránil se tolik smát.

„Ne, nemyslel, a už nikdy tohle ani neříkej," nařídil mu Harry.

Draco nestydatě využil jeho oslabeného stavu, popadl ho pevně za ramena a zatlačil ho zpátky do postele. Nějakým způsobem tam skončil i Draco.

Harry byl nesmírně vděčný za měkkost polštářů pod sebou, ale o trochu víc vděčný byl za to, že má na sobě Draca, který mu věnuje velice zklamaný pohled a pohrává si s knoflíky od vršku jeho pyžama.

„Mimochodem," poznamenal Draco, „rozhodl jsem se, že jelikož máme novej letní semestr a tak, jsou veškerý famfrpálový zápasy anulovaný a neplatný. Což znamená, že má Zmijozel pořád náskok v souboji o školní pohár. Letos bude náš. Jenom počkej a uvidíš."

Vršek Harryho pyžama byl teď rozepnutý.

„Jsi špinavej podvodník, Draco Malfoyi," řekl Harry.

Na ošetřovně teď bylo světlo, protože z oblohy zmizely levitující kameny. Lupin nejspíš rozhodl o přerušení stavby, aby domluvil Snapeovi a Siriusovi. Byl tu dostatek světla na to, aby bylo vidět něco tak prostého jako tohle.

Už dýchal ztěžka, ale zvedl ruku a odhrnul pramínek Dracových vlasů kvůli tomu roztěkanému, překvapenému výrazu, co Dracovi přeběhl po tváři. Kvůli něčemu tak malému jako tohle.

Říkat věci záměrně bylo těžké, ale on chtěl ten okamžik pošpinit.

„Draco," řekl Harry. „Já-"

„Sklapni," řekl mu Draco, a po Harryho rychlém zamračení se zasmál a znovu ho políbil, rty setrval na jeho spodním rtu, jako kdyby nechtěl polibek ukončit. Smál se a byl udýchaný a uváznutý v polibku, když shlížel dolů na Harryho a světlo mu barvilo vlasy dozlatova.

„Nemyslel jsem _teď_, Harry," zašeptal. „Chci se ta slova naučit."

KONEC


End file.
